En la narración está el secreto
by xxzencruzerxx
Summary: AU. Postmaldición. Es seis de octubre. Un momento crucial en la historia de Storybrooke y el punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina Mills. Y todo comienza con un hechizo, una Sheriff y un ladrón. SwanQueen.
1. RenunciasExplicacionesDedicatoria

**Antes de nada perdonad que la nota tenga su propio capítulo, pero es larga y no quería molestar en el primer capitulo de verdad. Podéis saltárosla.  
><span>**

**Renuncias:**

**OUAT: ****ABC Studios & Kitsis/Horowitz**

**The Secret's in the Telling: the-pyrophoric-one [Tumblr] pyrophoric [FF]**

* * *

><p><strong>Con el permiso de la autora traigo la traducción de la historia «The Secret's in the Telling» de pyrophoric. <span>SE SUBIRÁ CADA SEMANA<span>**

**El twitter del proyecto es: TSITT_trans , ahí se puede seguir el curso de la traducción y de lo que queda por traducir (que dentro de lo que cabe es poco).**

**La historia se sitúa después de que Mary Margaret y Emma volviesen del Bosque Encantado, y como si en el Bosque Encantado no se hubiesen encontrado con Cora ni con Garfio (Hook).**

**Los nombres de los protagonistas se han traducido al castellano salvo uno: «Charming» que se ha traducido como Encantador en vez de «Príncipe Azul».**

**Si veis alguna falta de ortografía o algo que esté mal avisad. Cuando acabe de subir toda la historia, en mi perfil añadiré un enlace para descargar el epub perfectamente maquetado, por si lo queréis en vuestros eBooks.**

**Antes de empezar a leer quiero aclarar un par de cosas. La primera, soy de España, con lo cual muchas expresiones, sobre todo las coloquiales, van a estar en castellano. Me hubiese encantado hacer feliz a todo el mundo, pero espero que comprendáis que no puedo hacer uso de expresiones que no conozco, o no me son familiares. La segunda, soy estudiante de informática; he dado lo mejor de mí dentro de mis posibilidades, y durante este viaje he llevado la RAE y Wordreference (para las expresiones típicas de allá que se escapan a mi conocimiento) como unas biblias bajo el brazo.**

**Al lado de algunas palabras (muy pocas) os podéis encontrar con esta notación [X] dónde X es un número, eso significa que al final del capítulo hay una nota referente a esa palabra, podéis ir a mirarla cuando la encontréis o podéis leerla al final, pero lo adecuado sería la primera opción (son notas como las que te puede encontrar en cualquier libro).**

**Gracias y disfrutad.**

**P.D: A la gente que lo haya leído en inglés espero que os sea satisfactorio, yo lo leí tres veces para que no se me escapase nada e intenté ser lo más fiel posible a las situaciones graciosas y a todo lo demás sin perder el sentido. Incluso cuando me he visto en el atolladero he pedido ayuda a la autora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco y dedico todo mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo a mi beta y novia, la razón por la cual empecé esto. Quería que lo leyese y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue traducirlo y convertirla en mi beta personal (no me fiaría de otra persona). <strong>

**Te quiero, nena.**


	2. 6 de octubre del 2012

**Capítulo 1: 6 de octubre del 2012**

_—Si te vas nunca podrás volver. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que significa?_

_—Lo entiendo._

_—¿De verdad?_

_—Estoy aquí ¿no? Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo._

_—¿Te sientes… te sientes bien haciendo tal sacrificio?_

_—Sí._

_—…_

_—Es lo mejor. Tiene que suceder. Es necesario._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Ella tiene que vivir._

_—¿A costa de tu propia vida?_

_—Es mi decisión._

_—Tienes pelotas, eso te lo concedo, pero estás totalmente fuera de tus cabales…_

_—Alguien a quien admiro me dijo una vez que todo acto de valentía requiere una pizca de locura, por eso lo tomo como un cumplido._

_—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo reconsideres?_

_—No, lo siento._

_—Lo perderás todo si lo haces._

_—Lo perderé todo si no lo hago._

* * *

><p>«El amor no es encontrar a alguien con quien puedas vivir; es encontrar a alguien sin el cual no puedes vivir»<p>

—Rafael Ortíz

* * *

><p><p>

Es seis de octubre.

Un típico sábado en la tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke, Maine; un día que debería haber sido insignificante en el transcurso de las cosas. Pero no es así. De hecho, ni mucho menos.

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, pero nadie se dará cuenta de cuán importante es el seis de octubre hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Pasado un año la gente empezará a verlo con una luz distinta. Y apreciarán la bendición, el sacrificio, la devoción que cambiaría para siempre a una mujer hecha pedazos. Sabrán los hechos, pero nunca comprenderán del todo la esencia del sacrificio de un alma en pos de salvar a otra.

Nadie lo hará, hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Es seis de octubre. Un momento crucial en la historia de Storybrooke y el punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina Mills.

Y todo comienza con un hechizo, una sheriff y un ladrón.

[X-X-X]

Regina empieza su día con café. Negro, casi nada de azúcar, sencillo y en su forma más pura. Disfruta de cómo el líquido le quema la garganta, de cómo el sabor le baila en las papilas gustativas y de cómo el aroma permanece en el aire que la rodea como un perfume. Ha ido apreciando su sabor desde que llegó a este mundo y lo hizo su nuevo hogar. En su antigua tierra la criaron privándola de un placer tan simple. Su madre decía que el café era para los plebeyos, sirvientes y soldados. Una verdadera dama solo bebe té.

Ahora se burla de esa idea. Exceptuando el momento que tuvo como rehén la preciada taza de Rumpelstiltskin, no ha vuelto a tocar una taza de té en los veintiocho años que lleva en Storybrooke. El té y la hora del té le evocaban recuerdos desagradables que prefiere mantener enterrados junto a los restos carbonizados del Bosque Encantado. Destrozar su espíritu y todo lo que amaba era la única técnica paternal que poseía Cora. Y de alguna manera retorcida Regina había llegado a asociar eso con el té.

El sonido de agua bajando por las tuberías de la pared y movimientos en la planta de arriba y en la de abajo, aparta a Regina de sus pensamientos. Agarra la taza de café con ambas manos y la sostiene bajo su nariz, inhalando el aroma con respiraciones profundas. Observando los números brillantes del microondas, nota con una leve sorpresa que sus compañeros de casa se las habían ingeniado para abandonar sus camas calientes antes de que sus respectivas alarmas sonasen a todo volumen. Eso es un milagro en sí mismo.

Regina bebe un sorbo y se pregunta quién será la desafortunada víctima del día; siempre es un cara o cruz, los dos parecen compartir la misma costumbre de permanecer en la ducha más tiempo del necesario. Algunas veces Henry es capaz de quedarse dormido mientras se enjuaga y Regina sospecha que su madre biológica hace lo mismo cuando la voz chirriante de Emma deja de destrozar una canción, a pesar de que todavía puede escuchar el agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño. El agua caliente nunca ha sido un problema en el pasado en la casa de los Mills, pero ahora que son tres cuerpos forzados a compartirla cada mañana, la fiabilidad del calentador se ha visto comprometida. Regina aprendió la lección el primer día que Emma Swan invadió su casa, desde ese momento se levanta antes que nadie y se baña primero. Nunca volvería a ser ella la que saliese saltando y gritando de la ducha con gel por todo el cuerpo y champú en los ojos.

Veinte largos minutos más tarde finalmente obtiene su respuesta. Sonríe mientras arriba escucha los débiles pasos de Henry. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más en lo que sólo puede ser descrito como una sonrisa siniestra al escuchar el canto tirolés ahogado procedente de la planta de abajo. Parece que hoy el monstruo que vive en el sótano es el que se encuentra en el extremo que recibe el chorro del ártico. «Perfecto.» Inexplicablemente encantada con la idea de la incomodidad de Emma Swan, termina el resto de su café y comienza a esperar el grito que está obligado a romper el silencio de su casa.

Desafortunadamente nunca llega a escucharlo.

En el momento que Regina apoya la taza para coger un cacho de fresa sucede algo raro. Un cambio en la energía. Como si la Tierra inclinase sus ejes durante un momento, y tiene que agarrarse a los lados de la mesa para no caerse. La deja sin aire y le provoca náuseas. Y como todas las cosas que dejan una gran impresión, se va tan rápido como ha aparecido. Temblando, Regina coge una generosa cantidad de oxígeno en sus pulmones y se toma unos segundos para orientarse de nuevo. Sabe lo que acaba de suceder. Ha sentido ese inconfundible cosquilleo en la base del cuello que se expande y se precipita por su piel cada vez que se practica magia poderosa. No ha salido de ella, eso seguro.

Alguien en algún lugar está jugando con fuego.

Nadie como los imbéciles de este pueblo para arruinar la mañana perfecta de un sábado.

Regina suelta un murmullo de desaprobación antes de levantarse y depositar la taza en el fregadero. Estar a la merced de Blancanieves y ese príncipe suyo insoportablemente denso, significa que el trabajo de Regina es descubrir y arreglar cualquier acertijo mágico que suceda en la ciudad. No tuvieron suficiente con haber metido en su casa a su preciosa princesita en calidad de espía _barra_ controlador _barra_ guardián, tuvieron el valor de poner a Regina a trabajar como «experta en defensa mágica» de Storybrooke, un ridículo puesto de consultoría bajo la jurisdicción de la sheriff, nada menos.

Es absurdo, degradada de todopoderosa reina, a poderosa alcaldesa de una pequeña ciudad, a lacayo mágico de Emma Swan. La Reina Malvada de su interior habría querido convertirlos a todos en sapos, hacer brochetas, pasarlos por la plancha y alimentar con sus pieles correosas a los trols que acechan bajo el Puente de los Trols. Pero por desgracia la madre de su interior supera su deseo de venganza. Al final, tener a Henry en su vida de nuevo es incentivo suficiente para seguir haciendo las cosas bien.

Regina repasa en su cabeza la lista de posibles sospechosos mientras prepara el desayuno de Henry; como si estuviera en piloto automático el cuerpo se le mueve por la cocina sin problemas. Sobre la mesa deja los cereales preferidos su hijo y el cartón de leche, y coge del lavavajillas una cuchara y un bol. Sin darse cuenta deja también un plátano y una taza verde oscuro al lado de la cafetera que ha preparado antes. Emma, una intrusa audaz, reclamó esa taza en su primera mañana en el hogar de los Mills hace tres meses. A Regina le saca de sus casillas lo cómoda que se encuentra la rubia en su propia casa. Sospecha que Emma se comporta de esa manera apropósito sólo para molestarla. ¡Y chico!, vaya si lo hace.

Pero para disgusto de Regina, la imperiosa necesidad de estrangular a la preciosa princesa de Blancanieves parecía recular. A pesar de haber dado lo mejor de sí para aferrarse a su molestia, ésta se fue disipando lentamente cuando Emma hizo algo útil y comenzó a hacer las tareas de la casa sin que Regina la tuviera que instigar. La señora que solía limpiar por ella no quiso volver nunca más desde que se rompió la maldición. Emma tomó la iniciativa y se apuntó todas las tareas que odiaba Regina: aspirar, limpiar el polvo, arrancar las malas hierbas, cualquier cosa. Y para su sorpresa, Emma todavía no había roto nada, por lo menos que ella supiera. Es extraño… agradable… cómo Regina ya no lo tiene que hacer todo. Tener a alguien en quien delegar la hace sentir bien, aunque un poco rara. Pero nunca se lo admitiría a nadie y menos a Emma Swan. En lo que a Regina concierne, ahora tiene a una sirvienta interina en casa. Ese es un hecho con el que puede vivir.

Todavía molesta por lo que ha sucedido hace un momento, Regina da golpecitos distraídamente con los dedos sobre la encimera de granito y mira fijamente a través de la ventana que da al jardín con ojos marrones distantes y desenfocados. Este no es un asunto al que pueda dar carpetazo fácilmente. En este mundo la magia es impredecible, y como descubrió hace un tiempo, tiene unas consecuencias considerables.

Regina reflexiona sobre lo que sabe hasta el momento: a) lo que ha sentido hace un momento una especie de onda que provenía de un hechizo poderoso; b) ha sido, para su sorpresa, magia blanca; y c) la magia ha tenido la fuerza suficiente para empujar su cuerpo hacia la derecha, lo que básicamente significa que la magia se ha originado en el oeste.

En el bosque. Los ojos de Regina se entornan ante la idea. Si el epicentro está ahí y ella lo sintió aquí, implica problemas. Una magia potente, no importa si es negra o blanca, podría desencadenar la apertura de otra fisura.

Y si se parece en algo a la última tienen un gran problema entre las manos.

—¡Regina!

Escucha que alguien la llama desde la planta de abajo, apartándola de sus preocupaciones. Un segundo después la puerta del sótano se abre de golpe, haciendo temblar la vajilla buena de la vitrina y que casi se descuelgue un cuadro. Regina se estremece ante el ruido y se gira en dirección a la puerta con un brillo asesino en los ojos e intención de cantarle las cuarenta a la cavernícola de la sheriff.

—Señorita Swan, no…

La exalcaldesa de Storybrooke no llega a terminar la frase. De todas las cosas que espera encontrarse, ver a Emma Swan envuelta en nada más que una toalla, no es una de ellas. La rubia está claramente de mal humor, su cuerpo irradia angustia con tanta intensidad que Regina siente nauseas debido a toda la energía nerviosa.

Regina alza una ceja ante la actitud acosadora de la sheriff, pero su mirada de confusión da paso a una mirada fulminante en el instante en que sus ojos se centran en el charco de agua que se empieza a formar a los pies de la rubia. La mujer está chorreando. Regina resopla irritada. Solo su incivilizada compañera de casa puede desequilibrarla al irrumpir en su cocina prácticamente desnuda y provocando un desastre en su suelo inmaculado.

Emma estudia la mirada en la cara de Regina y rápidamente pilla la indirecta. Se vuelve hacia atrás situándose en el primer escalón que conduce hacia el sótano.

—Pasaré la fregona, te lo prometo.

—Más le vale —dice Regina tensando la mandíbula.

Vuelve a enfundarse su habitual máscara de todo son negocios, nada me importa, deseando que sus mejillas no se sonrojen, obligándose a centrar los ojos en la cara de Emma. La situación es embarazosa para ambas; no la pillarán mirando boquiabierta, no lo harán.

—Señorita Swan, sé que tiene una desafortunada predilección por ir paseándose durante las mañanas en ropa interior pero, ¿no podría limitar este comportamiento abajo, en su cuchitril? Mi hijo podría bajar en cualquier momento y…

—No tengo nada de ropa —espeta Emma.

—Eso es obvio, querida.

—No, me refiero a que no tengo nada de ropa —enfatiza Emma, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. —No hay nada en mi vestidor. _Nada_[1]. Todo lo que me queda son un par de vaqueros viejos que estaba pensando en tirar.

—Señorita Swan, no nos engañemos, la mayor parte de su ropa debería estar en la basura —dice Regina en tono aburrido—. Y antes de que me culpe por este desafortunado percance, permítame decirle que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Compruebe la lavadora; puede que Henry se haya apiadado de su ropa sucia y haya la colada por usted. Yo, por otra parte, no tocaría su ropa sin un traje NBQ y un baño desinfectante.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco pero ignora los insultos con facilidad.

—Tomo nota, Regina. Y para que conste, no he pensado que fueras tú —dice, absolviendo a Regina de un crimen que no ha cometido.

Emma se encuentra con una mirada asesina y su voz se torna sombría—. Creo que alguien ha entrado en nuestra casa.

Esto capta la atención de Regina. Últimamente su magia ha estado fallando, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente poderosa para que la teman. Exceptuando a la turba furiosa que pedía su cabeza cuando se rompió la maldición, nadie se ha atrevido a poner un pie en la mansión durante meses. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, el hecho de que la sheriff residiese en su casa también había disuadido a posibles maleantes. Antes de poder seguir rumiando en esos pensamientos, otro la atraviesa dejándola tensa.

Si alguien ha entrado en casa entonces…

—¡Henry!

—Está bien. He hablado con él por walkie-talkie. Está revisando sus cosas para ver si le falta algo —la tranquiliza Emma alzando las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

Su toalla casi se escurre y con movimiento rápido Regina aparta su mirada. Está segura de que su rostro se ha teñido de rojo ante la preocupación por su hijo y lo que menos necesita es que se convierta en púrpura al ver a la sheriff como Dios la trajo al mundo. Eso sería, como mínimo, mortífero.

—Estoy segura de que mis cosas estaban en su sitio antes de irme a la ducha y al salir he sentido una ráfaga de aire y he visto la ventanilla abierta de par en par. Tenía la cerradura forzada. ¿Tú has visto a alguien en el jardín?

—Yo… no. Estaba preocupada por otro asunto.

—¿Ha entrado alguien por esta puerta? —pregunta Emma, apoyando las manos en el marco de la puerta. Regina desea que deje de hacerlo porque la toalla apenas puede mantenerse en su sitio.

—Sólo usted —contesta con frialdad, clavando su mirada en la lámpara que está encima de la cabeza de Emma.

—¿Echas en falta alguna de tus cosas?

—No lo sé, no estoy segura —murmura Regina con los labios fruncidos.

Tendría que darse una vuelta por la mansión y hacer un inventario rápido de sus pertenencias. Las cosas de verdadero valor las mantiene bien guardadas. Regina toma nota mental para mirar esas primero.

—Bien, avísame en caso de que te hayan robado algo. Puede que el ladrón no haya ido más allá del sótano, pero no cuesta nada asegurarse. Llamaré a la comisaría y le diré a Ruby que traiga su culo hasta aquí para buscar huellas.

—Sí, bien, quizás quieras ponerte algo encima antes de que lleguen sus ayudantes —le sugiere Regina en un tono seco, echando una mirada cautelosa hacia la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar y a la entrada.

Henry podría bajar de un momento a otro y a Regina se le está poniendo difícil seguir buscando cosas a las que mirar sin que parezca que tiene déficit de atención.

—Tiene gracia que lo menciones… —a Emma se le escapa una risa entre los labios e inconscientemente se rasca el cuello de manera tímida. Regina se maravilla de lo pequeña que suena de repente y antes de darse cuenta sus ojos vuelven a mirar a la rubia—. No estaba exagerando cuando he dicho que me han robado toda la ropa —masculla Emma incapaz de encontrarse con la mirada de la morena.

—¿Y la ropa que llevaba por la noche?

—Duermo desnuda.

—Oh. —Regina no necesitaba saber eso. Ahora tiene la imagen grabada en la ca…—. Recuérdeme que lave sus sábanas tres veces en agua hirviendo cuando haga la colada —añade demasiado rápido.

—Ya, ya —murmura Emma, todavía incapaz de mantener contacto visual.

Regina ladea la cabeza mirando con expresión curiosa a la otra mujer. Y entonces se percata. «Bueno, esto es sencillamente esplendido.»

—No le queda ropa interior —afirma Regina con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

El rojo que tiñe la cara y cuello de Emma lo dice todo.

—Supongo que puedo dejarle una blusa, pero eso es todo —dice Regina con una sonrisa malvada, disfrutando plenamente, al girar las tornas sobre la otra mujer. Ver a Emma salir de su zona de confort proporciona a Regina un agradable cosquilleo.

—Confórmese usando esos vaqueros que le quedan. Pues no pienso dejarle ninguno de mis pantalones sabiendo que hoy va a ir sin bragas, lo último que necesito es infectarme con sus gérmenes y que me salga un sarpullido. Y no, antes de que pregunte, no tengo nada de ropa interior nueva, sin usar, ni de sobra —continua, cortando a Emma antes de que diga nada.

—Ya estoy obligada a compartir a mi hijo y mi casa con usted, señorita Swan, voy a trazar la línea en la ropa interior.

Emma abre y cierra la boca como un pez al quedarse sin palabras. Tras un momento baja la cabeza y suspira ante la derrota.

—Vale, lo pillo. No bragas, no pantalones, no sarpullido. Gracias por la blusa —murmura sin entusiasmo.

—Deduzco que la azul que mi hijo le prestó generosamente en el pasado será suficiente, señorita Swan.

Emma asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse penosamente por las escaleras que dan al sótano. Regina suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

«Gracias al cielo.»

Esa pobre toalla ha estado al filo de la indecencia. No es ninguna mojigata, pero la sola idea de ver a una de sus mayores adversarias así de expuesta la desconcertaba. Y Emma Swan ya es molestia suficiente, Regina no la necesitaba como pesadilla recurrente (desnuda) también.

Aun así ha sido gratificante ver a la siempre bocazas sheriff tan cortada.

Regina se deja llevar por unos instantes de regodeo antes de dirigirse a la habitación a buscar la susodicha blusa. Aceptará cualquier victoria sin importar cuán pequeña o insignificante parezca, pues con los Encantadores al mando de su ciudad, eran pocas y poco frecuentes.

[X-X-X]

Emma sospecha que el universo está conspirando en su contra al intentar entrar en sus pantalones. Ya es bastante malo tener que ir en plan comando para ahora encontrarse saltando de arriba abajo como una idiota y apretando el culo para que le suban de las caderas. Ceñidísimos no es suficiente para empezar a describir este par de Levi's raídos. No son sólo unos vaqueros desgastados y apolillados de hace un par de años, sino que desde que se mudó a Storybrooke ya no le abrochaban bien. Trabajar como caza recompensas a menudo significaba largas horas sin dormir ni comer. La vida como sheriff de una pequeña ciudad y sobre todo como Caballero Blanco es exactamente lo opuesto; bueno, la parte de dormir no es que hubiese mejorado significativamente, pero la calidad y la cantidad de las comidas sin duda lo han hecho. Y ahora está pagando las consecuencias.

Tal vez a base de fuerza de voluntad, se las apañe para embutirse en él; pero para colmo de males, también le lleva una cantidad absurda de tiempo abrochárselo. Le lleva uno o dos minutos pasar el botón por el ojal, pero tan pronto entra, se deja caer en la cama, sudorosa, en topless y con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo.

—Me cago en todo —exhala Emma completamente agotada.

Se queda observando el techo, dejándose hipnotizar por las aspas del ventilador que cuelga sobre la cama. Octubre está empezando y el tiempo comienza a hacerse demasiado frío para usar ventiladores, pero ella lo sigue usando de todas formas. Vivir en la casa de Regina significa disfrutar de las ventajas de la calefacción centralizada. Y le gusta el sonido que hace el ventilador, el ruido de fondo es agradable.

Algunas veces el sótano puede llegar a ser muy silencioso.

Cada vez que alguien aparte de su familia y amigos más cercanos se molesta en preguntarle acerca del peculiar acuerdo sobre vivir aquí, Emma se encoge de hombros y les responde que está viviendo en la habitación de invitados de Regina. Técnicamente, no es una mentira. Emma es una invitada y está viviendo en una habitación. Caso cerrado. El resto de la gente no necesita saber que dicha habitación está en el sótano, que es la pequeña habitación extra donde Henry y Regina solían guardar los juguetes viejos y adornos navideños, y que en ocasiones, Regina se refería a ella como su mazmorra. De broma, claro, pero eso no detuvo a Emma a la hora de limpiar cada esquina del sótano en busca de salpicaduras de sangre u objetos de tortura durante su primera noche en la mansión (para que conste, no encontró nada).

Aun así, Emma no puede quejarse. Le encanta su habitación: minimalista y aislada dentro de lo que cabe. Tiene su privacidad. Su baño. Su televisor. Su ordenador (aunque sea de Regina y sea uno de esos modelos prehistóricos de principio de los años noventa). Y lo mejor de todo, vive bajo el mismo techo que su hijo. Regina tampoco es mala compañía. Es muy divertida si disfrutas de un buen enfrentamiento de vez en cuando. Y es una cocinera fantástica (cuando se ahorra el veneno).

Hablando de Regina…

Emma extiende la mano buscando a ciegas la camisa que momentos antes, mientras tiritaba envuelta en la toalla, le había tirado Regina. Había esperado que la morena lanzase otro sarcástico «disfrute la camisa, señorita Swan», por los viejos tiempos, pero Regina simplemente se había reído de lo patético de su aspecto y se había ido por la puerta de sótano. Emma juraría que todavía podía oír esa risa diabólica resonando en sus oídos. Claramente, a pesar de haber tenido el mejor de los comportamientos durante los últimos meses, en algún lugar dentro del enigma que es Regina Mills residía la Reina Malvada.

Emma encuentra la camisa encima de la almohada y hace acopio de un gran esfuerzo para obligarse a sentarse con el fin de ponérsela. La prenda de seda es agradable y fresca sobre su piel. Es una sensación rara al no llevar sujetador, de hecho podía ver sus pezones a través de la tela; sin embargo, se sigue maravillando con la tela como lo hizo la primera vez que se la puso. Emma puede culpar a Regina por muchas cosas, pero la mujer tiene un excelente gusto para la ropa (y siendo honestos, en todo lo demás).

Pensar en ropa trajo a Emma de vuelta a la realidad.

Acostumbrada a una vida nómada, toda la ropa que posee podría caber perfectamente en una bolsa de viaje. Si uno busca «riesgo de fuga» en el diccionario, su nombre estaría debajo. Si hablamos en términos de ropa, no tiene mucha; realmente no la necesita. Su estilo está más enfocado en lo práctico que en la moda; por ende, Regina se ha estado burlando diariamente de todos sus vaqueros ajustados y musculosas y cualquier otra pieza de ropa. Sus cuatro chaquetas fueron las únicas piezas donde se gastó una cantidad importante de dinero (y, aun así, Regina todavía las encontraba difíciles de mirar). Emma no tenía mucha ropa para empezar, y ahora, no tenía nada en absoluto. Aparte de los estrechísimos vaqueros que lleva puestos. Ni una maldita prenda. Ni una camiseta, ni una musculosa, ni unos pantalones, ni una chaqueta, ni unos calcetines, ni unas bragas, ni un sujetador. Gracias a Dios dejó de esconder el dinero en los calcetines o de lo contrario estaría sumamente jodida.

Los ojos de Emma se agrandan de manera cómica.

—¡Joder!

Salta de la cama y casi tropieza con sus propios pies, sus piernas la llevan hacia el estante de los zapatos. Un par de zapatos han desaparecido, pero tres de ellos afortunadamente permanecen en su sitio. De rodillas, introduce ambas manos en sus Doc Martens destrozadas y palidece cuando no siente nada más que la plantilla rasposa de las botas.

No están.

Sus ahorros no están.

Una buena parte del dinero que había cobrado por sus últimos trabajos bien hechos como caza recompensas ha desaparecido.

Sí, la mayor parte de su dinero está seguramente guardado en el banco, pero da lo mismo. Tres de los grandes siguen siendo tres mil putos dólares. Sea quien sea el perpetrador, Emma tiene toda la intención de quemarle la cara, apagar el fuego con un tenedor y pisársela con los Jimmy Choo de siete centímetros de Regina. Pero es la sheriff y tiene que ceñirse a las leyes, no obstante, maldita sea, ahora mismo la venganza parece una idea tan dulce. Ese bastardo la ha escogido a ella específicamente, solo ha robado sus cosas. Las cosas de Henry y Regina están intactas.

Esto es personal.

Con las piernas como gelatina Emma avanza hacia la cama, se deja caer de cara sobre las sábanas y ahoga un grito en el colchón. Este día no puede ir a peor.

Pero, como dice Mary Margaret, siempre oscurece antes del alba. Y si este no es el momento más oscuro, todavía le queda una larga jornada.

A no ser que alguien de arriba se compadezca y decida tirarle un hueso.

Emma lo huele incluso antes de verlo.

Su perfume. Algo de sudor. Un montón de cuero.

Casi le da un tirón por la manera en la que gira su cuello hacia la almohada. Hay algo asomando allí debajo. Del color de la sangre y las manzanas. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, coge la almohada y la tira a su espalda, golpeando algunos DVD y revistas de su escritorio y tirándolos al suelo. Pero a Emma no le puede importar menos el desastre.

Observa la pieza de ropa que yace ante ella y casi llora.

Hoy ha perdido mucho, pero por lo menos todavía tiene esto. A lo mejor es suficiente. Al menos, por ahora.

[X-X-X]

Regina sabe que debería hacer esto en su estudio, pero cuando ve a Henry desayunando solo, coge sus mapas y herramientas y lo extiende todo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Puede parecer patético, pero últimamente busca cualquier excusa para estar en su compañía. Sus interacciones ya no son tan forzadas y torpes como lo habían sido en el pasado, pero está muy lejos de ser con ella como es con Emma.

Regina envidia la facilidad con la que su hijo muestra afecto hacia la otra mujer y con cada día que pasa ansía que la trate de la misma manera. Es un trago difícil de digerir, pero ¿qué puede hacer más allá de asumirlo silenciosamente y rezar por no ahogarse en sus propios celos? Es difícil, y algunas veces angustioso, pero lo está intentando. Espera que por lo menos él pueda verlo.

—No tienes que darte prisa, no vendrá a recogerte hasta dentro de una hora —le dice Regina a Henry al notar la rapidez con la que se mete la comida en la boca.

Él parece relajarse por sus palabras, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y comiendo más lentamente.

Regina le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su atención al mapa extendido delante de ella.

Durante los fines de semana Henry normalmente dormiría hasta las nueve; pero durante los últimos sábados, su hijo ha estado tomando clases de espada con su abuelo. Henry no es una persona madrugadora y probablemente nunca lo sea, pero parece que las espadas de madera tienen el poder suficiente para apartar a su chiquillo de la tentación de pasar un par de horas extras en la cama. Regina desearía haberlo sabido hace cinco años, cuando usó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y puso a prueba los límites de su paciencia cuando lo preparaba para el colegio: bañándolo, vistiéndolo y dándole de comer en la boca, porque por la mañana era prácticamente un catatónico.

Ante los recuerdos Regina no puede evitar la sonrisa anhelante que tira de sus labios. Henry la mira de manera extraña desde el otro lado de la mesa pero no dice nada.

No importaba cuán difíciles hubieran sido esos momentos, Regina había disfrutado cada minuto. Algunas veces desearía volver al pasado, cuando ella era el centro del mundo de Henry. Cuando le daba los besos más dulces y los abrazos más fuertes con tanta libertad como le decía cada noche antes de irse para cama «te quiero». Los días en lo que ella era todo lo que él idolatraba y su heroína, no la villana que teme desde que obtuvo de ese libro. Regina solo desea, ¡demonios!, quiere desesperadamente volver a esos años, cuando Henry se acurrucaba a su lado en la cama y jugaba con su oreja hasta quedarse dormido. No era perfecto, pero fue lo más cercano a serlo. Y ella lo había dado todo por sentado.

El camino de la redención es largo, solitario y duro. Ahora lo sabe, aun así, está dispuesta a ir al infierno y volver por la más mínima muestra de afecto de su hijo. Su relación todavía no es lo que era antes, pero están llegando a buen puerto. Dentro de ella sabe que él aún la quiere, pero las mentiras, los secretos y las traiciones agravan el dolor, y el amor que él pueda profesar hacia ella está enterrado tan profundamente que su pequeño está teniendo problemas para verlo, y mucho más para recordar que alguna vez existió. Traer de vuelta a Emma Swan y Blancanieves a Storybrooke había ayudado a restaurar un poco de su confianza, pero no es suficiente. Enmendar los daños es un proceso lento y arduo, que requiere de paciencia y compresión, y también que Regina vuelque toda su fuerza en reparar el puente que ella misma había destrozado a la ligera, por su absurdo deseo de mantener una maldición que no hizo más que corroer su alma en primer lugar.

Quiere ganarse su confianza. Ganarse su respeto. Ser merecedora de su amor.

Henry es su mundo, y si hace las cosas bien, quizás con tiempo se lo conceda todo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—Antes he sentido algo —comparte Henry en tono quedo, jugando con la cuchara y los cereales de su bol—. No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue magia.

Una ráfaga de orgullo hincha el pecho de Regina. Su hijo tiene un don y es muy perceptivo. Poca gente se hubiese dado cuenta de eso.

—Así es. Yo también lo he sentido.

—¿No has sido tú?

—No. —Regina niega con la cabeza—. Pero descubriré quién ha sido.

Henry asiente y su atención vuelve a centrarse en su desayuno.

—¿Para qué es eso? —pregunta con la boca llena de cereales, observando la variedad de objetos esparcidos ante ella.

—Estoy intentando buscar puntos de energía concentrada —explica Regina con tono paciente. Alza la mano y le enseña el cristal blanco opaco que cuelga de una cadena sobre el mapa de Storybrooke—. Este cristal me lo dio Maléfi… una vieja amiga mía. Tiene una propiedad especial, se siente atraído por energía mágica. Piensa que es una especie de brújula. Estoy tratando de localizar con precisión el origen de la magia que hemos sentido antes. Cuando el cristal encuentre el lugar en el mapa, empezará a brillar con luz azul.

Henry parece absorber la información como una esponja, y a partir de ese momento, comienza a mirar cómo trabaja con ojos ansiosos.

—¿Te ayudará eso a descubrir si se ha abierto otra fisura? —pregunta pasado un tiempo.

—Eso espero —responde Regina suavemente, levantando los ojos del mapa hacia la cara de su hijo.

Henry está intentando ser un joven príncipe valiente, pero ella puede ver que empieza a ponerse nervioso, pero los pequeños surcos entre sus cejas lo delatan. No puede culparlo; la última vez que apareció una fisura en el bosque, nada menos que el día que Rumpelstiltskin desapareció misteriosamente de Storybrooke, unos goblins salieron de ella y causaron estragos alrededor de la ciudad. El Departamento del Sheriff necesitó dos días para dar caza a los goblins y acabar con ellos. Regina salió de la experiencia con un tajo desagradable en el hombro d1erecho y Emma sobrevivió con un surtido de cortes y contusiones en los brazos y las piernas. Los ayudantes de la sheriff sufrieron quemaduras leves y todo el mundo tuvo un aspecto horrible durante días. Henry no pudo dormir durante dos noches enteras, preocupándose por ellas, estresado por el hecho de que casi mueren. Regina no quiere que vuelva a pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia, por eso ofrece rápidamente alivio a su hijo.

—Si hay una fisura la encontraré enseguida y la sellaré antes de que salga nada. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Henry sonríe débilmente y asiente, introduciéndose otra cucharada de cereales en la boca.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta de nuevo pasado un tiempo.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando la encuentres, llévate a Emma contigo. No vayas otra vez por tu cuenta como la última vez.

Regina sonríe ligeramente y siente que el corazón se le encoge y expande en el pecho tocado por su preocupación. Las palabras arañan su garganta.

—Claro.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Ella es el Caballero Blanco, es su trabajo proteger al débil —continua.

Regina quiere discutirle que está muy lejos de ser una debilucha y necesitar protección, y mucho menos de Emma Swan, pero decide morderse la lengua y que su hijo siga dando su opinión. Pues descartarlas nunca hizo ningún bien a su relación.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Henry retrocede un poco y aclara:

—Mamá sé que no eres débil. Pero los monstruos dan miedo y son peligrosos y tú necesitas la magia para derrotarlos. Y sin Emma allí para sujetarte la mano tu magia es… rara.

—No, no lo es —niega Regina rápidamente—. La magia es diferente aquí, ya lo sabes. Las reglas no son las mismas. En el viejo mundo, uno más uno eran dos. Aquí, uno más uno igual a tres. Me llevará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme. Además, he pasado veintiocho años sin practicar, solo estoy un poco oxidada. Mi magia funciona bien.

Henry deja paso a una mirada de complicidad.

—Convertiste nuestro coche en un poni.

—Eso fue un accidente.

—Todavía está en el zoo de mascotas. Han pasado tres semanas.

—El conjuro pasará —le quita importancia Regina sacudiendo la mano. Henry levanta una ceja—. Con el tiempo —termina sin convicción.

Desafortunadamente, Henry no ha terminado.

—Cando Emma se cayó al lago, el conjuro de viento que usaste para secarla le provocó gases.

—A lo mejor lo hice adrede.

—Volviste moradas nuestras manzanas.

Henry entorna los ojos.

Regina se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Es mi color favorito.

—Le pusiste tetas a Leroy.

—Todo el mundo tiene… pechos, incluso los hombres. Es anatomía humana —murmura débilmente Regina, con las mejillas coloradas.

Estaba intentando sanar al hombre tras el ataque de un goblin, sus intenciones eran buenas, eso es todo lo que puede decir. Por lo menos el enano había vuelto de la copa D a su tamaño de pecho normal después de una semana (la cual probablemente sea una modesta B).

—Mamá —suspira Henry con cansancio, sonando muy poco al niño de diez años que es—. El pollo que cocinabas ayer en el horno estaba corriendo por el jardín.

Regina se remueve en su asiento.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿Por qué crees que no cené ayer por la noche? —Henry pone una mueca. A pesar del asco evidente al ver un pollo descabezado, despellejado y medio cocinado retozando en su patio trasero, Henry la mira y sonríe con picardía—. Aunque que se lo diste todo a Emma.

—Le gustó.

Regina se encoge de hombros y antes de darse cuenta está compartiendo una extraña y tranquila risa con su hijo.

Un calor se le extiende por el cuerpo. Es una sensación… agradable.

Regina está más receptiva a sus palabras después de esa breve unión de lazos, por eso no le pone más excusas cuando él vuelve a darle su opinión.

—De alguna manera, Emma hace que tu magia funcione bien. Se cree que es tu salvadora mágica o algo así. Entonces, por favor mamá, deja que te proteja —implora Henry con expresión seria—.Y, cuando tu magia deje de actuar de manera rara porque ella está allí, puedes usarla para protegerla a Emma también. El abuelo me dijo que no era muy buena con la espada de hecho me dijo que era mejor que ella.

Regina no puede evitar resoplar ante la verdad en las palabras de Henry. Decir que Emma es mala con la espada, es el eufemismo del siglo. El Caballero Blanco no blande espadas; ella las arroja al enemigo. Ese es uno y el único de sus movimientos. Si la lucha con espada de alguna manera fuera como el lanzamiento de jabalina, quizás Emma Swan podría ser realmente decente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Me lo prometes? —presiona Henry, mirándola con ojos expectantes.

Regina exhala lentamente y le sonríe con una sonrisa sincera. Como si pudiese decirle que no al niño y a esa cara.

—Tienes mi palabra —murmura.

Eso lo tranquiliza. Sonríe tímidamente antes de volver a sus cereales para terminar los restos reblandecidos que quedan. Regina piensa que sabe de dónde viene esto. Henry siempre ha sido un niño muy cariñoso, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de la gente a la que quiere. La sencilla verdad es que simplemente no quiere que ninguna de sus madres salga herida; eso significa que Emma y ella deben trabajar juntas y cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente a pesar de sus diferencias, y Henry está dispuesto a conseguir que por lo menos una de ellas jure por ello por su propia tranquilidad. Su hijo es cuidadoso y astuto a la vez; una combinación perfecta del Caballero Blanco en su sangre y la Reina Malvada en su crianza. Regina lo puede entender. Y que la maldigan si no hace que se le humedezcan los ojos un poco.

[X-X-X]

—Tenemos buenas y malas noticias —declara Emma tan pronto como entra en la cocina con Ruby detrás—. ¿Cuál queréis escuchar antes, chicos?

—Las malas —contestan al unísono madre e hijo, para gran diversión de Emma.

Regina y Henry siempre parecían querer quitarse de encima las malas noticias antes de oír las buenas.

Emma mira a Ruby y hace un gesto hacia delante con una mano, dándole a su ayudante la palabra.

—He acabado de buscar huellas en la habitación de Emma y en la ventanilla que usó el culpable para entrar en el sótano. La ventanilla y la cerradura forzada estaban limpias, lo que nos sugiere que el ladrón usaba guantes o limpió sus huellas antes de irse —explica Ruby mientras se quita los guantes de látex y los mete dentro del kit de criminalística—. He conseguido huellas en la habitación de Em pero probablemente sean todas de ellas en vez de…

—¿Él? —interrumpe Henry—. Has dicho _el culpable_, ¿quiere decir que el ladrón es un hombre?

—No estamos seguros al cien por ciento, pero es muy probable que nuestro sospechoso sea un hombre —contesta Emma, apoyada en el borde de la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. O un niño. O niños. Rufio y su banda de delincuentes juveniles han estado muy ocupados haciendo gamberradas por toda la ciudad. Pero nunca han sido tan osados cómo para atacarme directamente.

—¿Los Niños Perdidos?

Henry sonríe, los ojos le brillan como si fueran estrellas.

Emma y Regina comparten una mirada de complicidad. De toda la gente a la que su hijo podría adorar como a héroes, Henry tiene que ser fan acérrimo de esos mocosos inmaduros. Esperan que sea una fase que se le pase pronto, él necesita mejores modelos a seguir.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. No estoy segura.

Ruby sonríe a Henry.

—No creo que sean ellos. Son gamberros, no ladrones.

Emma contiene un suspiro urgente ante las palabras del chico; él siempre está dispuesto a defender a sus ídolos cada vez que esos vándalos salen a colación.

—De todas maneras, no los vamos a descartar hasta que encontremos algo concreto —le dice a Henry, ganándose un mohín de decepción del chico–. Storybrooke es una ciudad pequeña, al final acabará surgiendo una pista. Y tampoco es que puedan abandonar este lugar. Pronto encontraremos a ese cab… canalla y lo meteremos entre rejas.

—¿Por qué están tan seguras las dos de que es un hombre? ¿No es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones? —sondea Regina, uniéndose a la conversación finalmente. Su voz tiene el mismo tono autoritario que solía utilizar a menudo cierta Alcaldesa, y sin darse cuenta, Emma y Ruby enderezan un poco su postura. Juzgando por la manera en que las mira, Regina no está impresionada—. Como habéis dicho, apenas tenéis pruebas en vuestras manos —finaliza.

—Se trata más de una corazonada.

Emma aparta los ojos, sin humor para entrar en detalles.

—La ropa interior de Emma —admite Ruby sin preámbulos, para gran disgusto de su amiga. Ruby ignora la mirada asesina que le echa Emma y explica—: Robar piezas de ropa como chaquetas, pantalones y camisetas es comprensible. El ladrón puede utilizar esas cosas, incluso venderlas. Pero, ¿la ropa interior de otra persona? Demasiado intimo para reutilizar. Y eso solo puede significar una cosa: el culpable es un pervertido. Sí, también sabemos que una mujer puede ser una pervertida robabragas, pero en la mayoría de los casos, es un hombre.

—¿Qué es un pervertido? —inquiere Henry.

—Algo a lo que no debes aspirar —responde Regina fácilmente.

—Dios, probablemente ese pervertido esté haciendo ya-sabes-qué a tu ropa interior, Em —dice Ruby en voz baja mientras se acerca a ella. Pero por supuesto, su hijo y su oído super sensible lo escuchan de todos modos.

—¿Qué está haciendo con ella? —pregunta Henry, la cara de la inocencia y de la pureza.

—Rubes —la advierte Emma entre dientes.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —repite Henry.

—Quemándola —miente Ruby sin problemas.

—Bueno, eso es algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo —murmura Regina en voz baja, ganándose una mirada acusadora de una Emma con la cara roja.

—De todos modos, será mejor que me vaya. —Ruby inclina su cabeza hacia la puerta y le da un apretón al hombro de Emma—. Cotejaré las huellas con la base de datos a ver si hay alguna coincidencia. ¿Nos vemos en la estación?

—Sí, pero llegaré un poco tarde. Tengo que pasarme un rato por algún lugar a comprar… ya sabes.

Emma dirige una mirada intencionada a su ayudante, esperando que capte la indirecta.

Está planeando pasar su descanso para comer reponiendo su armario vacío en una de las tres tiendas de ropa de la ciudad; pero, en estos momentos, hay un artículo de ropa sin la que no puede estar ni un minuto más. Emma está teniendo rozaduras en sitios dónde uno no debería tenerlas. Quien dijese que ir en plan comando es sexy debería probarlo con unos vaqueros ajustados. El mero hecho de andar le provoca la sensación de estar frotándose una sierra por sus regiones inferiores, y que la maldigan si eso no la hace temer por la integridad de sus partes especiales.

—Disculpa, ¿que vas a ir a dónde? —le pregunta Ruby, y Emma reprime el impulso de gruñir.

Nadie como tu mejor amigo para cotillear.

—A Little Miss Muffet —murmura Emma, mirando de repente al suelo con interés.

Los ojos de Ruby se iluminan como si fuesen árboles de Navidad.

—¡Yo estuve allí el otro día! Les acaba de llegar este encaje súper sexy. Tienen un montón de colores —susurra Ruby a Emma en el oído mientras se apoya en su costado, asegurándose de que Henry no las escucha esta vez.

Emma no los ve, pero tiene la sensación de que un par de ojos se están clavando en su cráneo. Está segura de que no es Henry. Pero, entonces eso implicaría… «no». Nop, es imposible.

—Compra un par, apuesto a que estarías buenísima con esas, incluso podrían hacerte sentir lo suficientemente sexy como para hacer algún avance con alguien de la ciudad. Dios sabe que necesitas echar un polvo —remata Ruby con un guiño obsceno.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y ríe, empujando a su amiga suavemente hacia la puerta.

—Vale, ve a hacer tu trabajo, te veré allí pronto.

—¡Sí, señora! Ya me voy.

Ruby saluda a la sheriff y se despide de Henry. A Regina simplemente le dirige un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

—¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

Henry se vuelve para mirar a Emma, jugando con las tiras de la mochila que tiene en el regazo.

—¿Eh?

—Has dicho que tenías buenas noticias —le recuerda Henry.

—Ah, eso. Sí, casi lo olvido.

—Bien, ¿qué es?

—Lo tienes delante.

Emma sonríe de oreja a oreja, hinchando el pecho.

Henry y Regina miran sin entender nada. Emma exhala decepcionada, sintiendo como se desinfla su burbuja.

—Todavía tengo mi chaqueta —dice apuntando lo obvio, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia la chaqueta de cuero roja que lleva puesta.

—Qué desgracia —suspira Regina, volviendo a hacer la brujería que estuviera haciendo con un cristal y un mapa—. El ladrón no ha sido muy minucioso.

Emma se muerde la lengua y se decanta por dirigirle una mirada feroz a Regina. Como era de esperar, la ignora.

—Emma. —Henry le sacude el final de la manga, captando su atención—. ¿Cómo hace la policía de la televisión para atrapar a los criminales con tanta facilidad? A veces solo encuentran un pelo pequeño y después se van directos a atrapar al malo.

—Tienen un montón de recursos a su disposición, Henry. Laboratorios, tecnología, cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué tú no tienes nada de eso?

—¿Con el presupuesto que tengo? —Emma resopla, luchando contra el impulso de reír en voz alta—. No lo sé chico, a lo mejor tendríamos herramientas mejores si cierta persona no me hubiese recortado el presupuesto y denegado todas y cada una de las solicitudes que envié.

—El presupuesto anual se aprobó en una época en la que lo único que hacía su departamento era rescatar gatos de grandes y malvados árboles y arrestar a Leroy por beber y alteración del orden público en la Abuelita —dice Regina en un tono tan profesional que a Emma le recuerda a su exigente alcaldesa favorita.

De alguna manera echa un poco de menos a la Alcaldesa Mills. No mucho. Solo un poco. Puede ser un grano en el culo. Uno que está buenísimo, sí, pero grano al fin y al cabo.

—Claramente, durante mi ocupación como alcaldesa, mi oficina no contempló que pudiese romper la maldición y que tendríamos a goblins y trols correteando por todo Storybrooke. Si lo hubiese sabido, a lo mejor hubiese considerado su petición de granadas aturdidoras y un lanzacohetes.

—¿Pediste un lanzacohetes?

Los ojos de Henry se ensanchan con asombro.

—Yo, eh, puede que me tomase una cerveza cuando rellené esa solicitud —admite Emma en tono bajo.

Henry y Regina le dirigen una mirada idéntica de incredulidad, está claro que no se tragan la historia.

—Vale, a lo mejor cuatro. Cinco. Siete cervezas —retractándose con un tono tan bajo como antes.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco ante la revelación.

—Lo sospechaba.

—¿En serio?

—Señorita Swan, dibujó un monigote de usted disparando un cohete a mi cara.

—¿En serio?

Emma alza la voz hasta que se convierte en chillido.

Honestamente no es capaz de recordar nada de esa noche a parte de estar borracha y enfadada por algo necio que hizo Regina.

—Sí, y fue tan amable de añadir un pie de foto para asegurarse de que entendía el mensaje.

—¿Qué escribiste? —le pregunta Henry. Cuando Emma no sabe que responder, se vuelve hacia Regina—. ¿Qué escribió, mamá?

Regina, con una sonrisa malvada, está más que dispuesta a satisfacer la curiosidad de su hijo.

—Bien, Henry, citando a la señorita Swan: «por si te estás preguntando para qué lo necesito; aquí tienes un cohete, desde mi corazón bondadoso al agujero negro sin vida que es el tuyo.»

Henry la mira con la boca abierta, y Emma no desea otra cosa que esconderse como una tortuga arrastrándose dentro de su piel. No puede creer que Regina se tomase el tiempo para memorizar eso. Debe haberla dejado realmente impresionada, por muy malo que haya sido.

—También se dibujó a si misma arrojándome granadas aturdidoras para _iluminarme el día_ —continua contando Regina, para horror de Emma—. Si no lo hubiera dibujado con ceras de colores, me lo habría tomado como una amenaza seria y sus ayudantes la hubiesen metido en la cárcel.

—Emma —le reprocha Henry, negando con la cabeza.

Suena como Mary Margaret cuando la pilló jugando al póquer y apostando con sus ayudantes en un día ocioso en la oficina. Solo que esta vez, la decepción en la voz de Henry duele más.

—Creo que todavía tengo la solicitud en mi estudio.

Regina sonríe de una manera deslumbrante, claramente disfrutando de su incomodidad.

Más que bochorno, es una vergüenza abrumadora lo que fluye por el sistema de Emma. Haciendo que la cabeza le palpite. Qué ejemplo para darle al chico, ¿eh?

—Lo siento —murmura Emma suavemente y buscando con vacilación la mirada sorprendida de Regina, insuflando tanta sinceridad a su voz como la que es capaz de reunir.

No es tan difícil considerando que se arrepiente de verdad de haberse comportado como una cría. La mirada decepcionada de Henry se cuela en la mente. Ella es el Caballero Blanco, de corazón puro e intenciones nobles; él esperaba mucho más de ella y se le nota en la cara.

—No debí haberlo hecho, estuvo mal. No importa lo que me hicieses ese día, no merecías ese tipo de comportamiento inmaduro por mi parte. Además, fue un malgasto de formularios de solicitud del ayuntamiento y de las ceras de colores de Mary Margaret.

Regina, la siempre torturadora, permanece en silencio durante un minuto completo antes de apiadarse de ella y soltar un simple:

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Acepto sus disculpas.

Emma sonríe y Regina responde con el más leve, apenas imperceptible, amago de sonrisa. Henry las observa curioso con la cabeza inclinada hasta que el sonido de la camioneta de David aparcando en la entrada lo envía corriendo a la puerta principal con la mochila oscilando bruscamente en sus brazos. Desapareciendo antes de que sus madres puedan llamarlo para un abrazo o beso de despedida.

—Ni un mísero adiós.

Emma chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

Echa un vistazo a Regina e inmediatamente se siente mal al ver la silenciosa resignación en la cara de la mujer. Su expresión es la de alguien que ha vivido esta situación demasiadas veces. Es un asco pensar que Regina se ha acostumbrado a que su hijo se vaya sin decirle ni una palabra o lanzarle una mirada. Y, de alguna manera, sin previo aviso, el corazón de Emma comprende a la otra mujer. Regina puede ser muchas cosas, pero mala madre no es una de ellas. Emma toma nota mental para tener una charla con Henry sobre este tema. Es un buen chico, pero algunas veces no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo mal hasta que alguien le avisa. Él la escuchará, sabe que lo hará.

Emma se encamina hasta la cafetera en la esquina y se sirve una taza. Agarra su taza verde con ambas manos y se la lleva a la nariz, aspirando el agradable olor. Un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapa de los labios.

—¿En qué estás trabajando? —dice mirando en dirección a Regina y tomando un sorbo vacilante de la taza, cuando el líquido caliente se desliza por su garganta entorna los ojos.

Regina, con expresión concentrada, ni siquiera levanta de su importantísima tarea.

—En buscar energía mágica —responde simplemente.

Emma apoya su peso contra el mostrador y ladea la cabeza, estudiando el ceño de Regina. La pobre mujer parece exhausta. Y también, muy frustrada. Una y otra vez, Regina balancea el cristal sobre cada centímetro del mapa de Storybrooke que tiene extendido delante de ella. Emma no tiene ni idea de lo que tendría que pasar pero parece que no tiene pinta de que vaya a suceder pronto. Parece que la magia de Regina está más rara de lo normal.

Pasado un rato de ver cómo la morena se hunde más y más en su frustración, Emma decide extender una mano para ayudarla, en el más literal de los sentidos. Dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero, al lado de la de Regina, coge el plátano que ésta de manera amable ha dejado para ella y rodea la mesa de la cocina para situarse a su lado.

Discretamente, Emma extiende su mano libre hacia la exalcaldesa y espera a ver si Regina muerde el anzuelo. Emma mira la mira a la cara en busca de alguna reacción y lucha contra la sonrisa que pide a gritos salir de sus labios. Juzgando por la expresión de «acabo de chupar un limón» que tiene, está muy claro que Regina preferiría ser mutilada y destripada por un hombre lobo que aceptar su ayuda. Pero, si el leve tic de su mano es un indicio, Emma sabe que por lo menos la morena está tentada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta suavemente, verbalizando esta vez su oferta, tirando la pelota al tejado de Regina.

A Emma le lleva un momento obtener una respuesta.

—No, gracias —dice Regina con tono monocorde, cuando su orgullo gana la batalla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Segura? Porque parece como si realmente necesitases ayuda.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás en apuros.

—Soy una de las más, si no _la_ más, poderosa de las brujas de mi tiempo. No estoy en apuros, y mucho menos cuando se trata de magia.

—Vale, no estás en apuros. Entonces, estás fracasando miserablemente.

—No estoy fracasando.

—Todavía.

—Esto lleva su tiempo, casi lo tengo. Lo estoy logrando.

—Si tu plan es lograr nada, entonces sí, te estás acercando.

Un gruñido amenazador sale de la garganta de Regina.

—Sheriff Swan, ¿no tiene mejores cosas que hacer, no sé, atrapar a un ladrón?

—Sí, las tengo. Por eso es por lo que tienes que dejar que te ayude, así puedo irme de casa y empezar la captura de ese cabrón. No sería muy caballeroso por mi parte dejar un alma indefensa en un momento de angustia. Ahora, deja que te ayude para que pueda irme.

—No estoy indefensa.

—Se podría decir que tampoco tienes alma, pero ese no es el tema —contraataca Emma descaradamente con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Deja de ser tan testaruda y sujeta mi mano.

—No se la he pedido.

—Pues te la estoy ofreciendo de todos modos.

—No voy a sujetarle la mano, señorita Swan.

—Tus dedos nerviosos dicen lo contrario.

Regina cierra su mano libre en un puño, mirándola como si la hubiese traicionado. Y sí, probablemente lo haya hecho. Emma exhala profundamente ante la expresión de conflicto que cruza por la cara de la otra mujer. Probablemente Regina está tan acostumbrada a exigir y a amenazar a la gente para que cumplan sus órdenes, que cuando le ofrecen ayuda libremente y sin condiciones, no sabe reconocerla, mucho menos aceptarla.

—Venga Regina, piénsalo de esta forma: tu magia es como una batería muerta y mi contacto son los cables de puente. Soy tu fuente de energía en vida, andante y parlante. Me necesitas, te guste o no —continua Emma sin arrepentirse. Restregando la mano prácticamente en la cara de Regina—. Tócame, úsame. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

La mirada que le lanza Regina es de sorpresa, asco, curiosidad y algo más, todo eso aparece en un paquete de ojos como platos y boca abierta. Emma no pretendía que sonase tan mal, pero lo hizo, para horror de Regina y para diversión de Emma. Haciendo de tripas corazón, Regina golpea su mano como si Emma le estuviese dando a oler un zurullo. Conocedora de que acaba de ser gloriosamente rechazada, Emma se ríe para sí misma y rodea la mesa, dejándose caer en el asiento que ocupaba Henry antes de irse.

—Vaya a trabajar, sheriff. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Regina suspira, sonando molesta y exasperada por su continua presencia.

—Desayuno —responde Emma simplemente, pelando el plátano que tiene en la mano y tomando un gran bocado poco femenino—. De todas maneras, ¿por qué estás intentando buscar esta porquería de _energía mágica_? ¿Ha pasado algo?

La arruga entre las cejas de Regina se hace más profunda ante su consulta. Emma observa con interés la manera en la que se le tensa la mandíbula. Después de un momento tenso, Regina separa sus ojos del cristal y mira a la rubia con expresión seria.

—Henry y yo hemos sentido algo hace un rato.

Emma deja de masticar. Traga saliva con dificultad y casi se ahoga con los trozos, pero los fuerza a que bajen por la garganta.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta bruscamente.

—Cuando estaba en la ducha.

—¿Magia? —pregunta Emma, bajando cada vez más la voz.

—Sí

—¿Tan poderosa cómo para abrir una fisura?

Regina asiente débilmente y Emma siente como se le cierra el estómago.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Emma frunce el ceño, sin poder evitar el tono acusatorio en su voz.

Por supuesto, Regina es rápida saltando a la defensiva, obviamente ese tono no le gusta ni una pizca. Mira a Emma fijamente con una mirada dura.

—Quería averiguar dónde se originó antes de ir a usted con mis conclusiones. No quería ir sin apenas información, yo no hago las cosas de esa manera. Puede que no disfrute trabajando en virtud de consultora, sheriff Swan, pero cuando se me encargan asuntos importantes, nunca les presto menos atención de la que se merecen.

Ambas mujeres se miran por un momento, demasiado tenaces y obstinadas para su propio bien. Como era de esperar, Emma es la primera en ceder.

—Sí, tienes razón. Sé cómo trabajas y cuán minuciosa eres. Y te lo agradezco. Lo siento.

Las disculpas de Emma cogen a Regina por sorpresa y la desarman completamente. Lo dice en serio, lo cual es todavía más sorprendente, pero probablemente Emma no lo habría dicho si no estuviese tan inquieta por la amenaza de otra fisura en la ciudad.

—¿Crees que Gold está detrás? ¿Está siquiera de vuelta en Storybrooke?

Regina responde a sus preguntas negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

No. Y definitivamente, no ha sido él

Emma entorna los ojos con sospecha. Nunca ha sido alguien fácil de convencer.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—La magia siempre deja un cierto… residuo. Supongo que puede pensar en ello como en una especie de marca. Es única en cada poseedor, como una huella si lo prefiere. Es difícil notarla, es una sensación distinta, y hay que ser un versado en las artes mágicas para distinguirla. He conocido a Rumpelstiltskin el tiempo suficiente para familiarizarme con su marca. Créame, señorita Swan, no ha sido él —dice Regina con total naturalidad—. Lo que Henry y yo hemos experimentado antes, carecía de la sensación de vacío y desesperación que he llegado a asociar con ese duende. Lo que he sentido ha sido poderoso y… puro. Magia blanca.

Emma se toma un momento para asimilar la información. Si se trata de magia blanca, solo puede significar una cosa.

—Las hadas religiosas entonces —deduce Emma.

Regina asiente de acuerdo con ella.

—Esa sería la conclusión más lógica.

—¡Dios!, putas hadas célibes —se queja Emma mientras se frota la cara con las manos, molesta y fatigada—. Siento el vocabulario. Culpa mía —murmura rápidamente cuando ve la cara de desaprobación de Regina. Emma suspira y se pasa los dedos por el pelo—. Dios, encuentran un poco de polvo de hadas en las minas y la ciudad se viene abajo, literalmente.

—¿Qué esperaba, sheriff Swan? ¿De verdad es tan ingenua como para creer que el Hada Azul sería capaz de contenerse con la magia ahora que está en posesión de su preciado polvo?

—Solo encontraron un puñado de ese crack para hadas. Pensé que sería más sabia y lo guardaría para tiempos difíciles.

Emma se encoge ligeramente de hombros, molesta con su ingenuidad. Debería haber hecho que el Hada Azul jurase algo o algo igualmente vinculante. Puede ignorar pequeños hechizos, ¿pero los grandes que abren grietas mágicas? Emma no puede, ni hará, la vista gorda al respecto. No después de la última vez.

—Pasaré por el convento y llegaré al fondo del asunto —dice, sonando mayor de lo que es. El día va mejorando por momentos—. No me importa que no tengamos una ley contra el uso de la magia en la ciudad, pero si aparece una fisura y las hadas tienen algo que ver, voy a arrastrar sus culos hasta la cárcel y les voy a meter un puro tan grande que van a estar vendiendo velas eternamente. Me importa un comino si me ven como la mayor villana de la ciudad por encerrar a las monjas.

—Vaya y abrace su lado oscuro entonces —dice Regina con una pequeña sonrisa malvada antes de volver a centrarse en su importantísima tarea—. La llamaré cuando localice el punto de origen del hechizo. Tengo la sensación de que es en algún lugar al oeste de aquí. A lo mejor en la zona del bosque cercana a la carretera de Camden.

Emma asiente y saca el móvil del bolsillo, planeando llamar a la comisaría para poner al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos a sus ayudantes. La compra de ropa interior y la persecución al ladrón tendrán que esperar. Tienen cosas más importantes entre manos. Emma está a punto de levantarse de la silla para irse, cuando un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo. Las últimas palabras de Regina caen sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría y se queda anclada a la silla. «Y si…»

—Regina —dice con timidez—. La carretera de Camden está a solo una manzana de aquí. Y has dicho que yo estaba en la ducha cuando Henry y tú habéis sentido magia poderosa, y yo estoy segura de que todavía me estaba duchando cuando me robaron todas mis cosas. ¿Crees… crees que lo que ha pasado está conectado con el robo?

La mano de Regina se congela y el cristal cuelga lánguidamente de la cadena. Está claro que no había considerado esa posibilidad hasta ahora. Los ojos marrones se encuentran con los verdes, y, Emma está segura de que la evidente preocupación en los ojos de Regina también se refleja en los suyos.

Necesitan llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Regina. —Emma se inclina sobre la mesa y le extiende la mano a la morena, y con un tono suave de súplica murmura—: Por favor.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Emma no tiene el mismo poder que Gold usaba sobre Regina, sin embargo, esa simple palabra es suficiente motivo para que la exreina deje de lado su orgullo, se acerque y coja su mano. Quizás tengan razón, quizás «por favor», sí es la palabra mágica. Tan pronto como sus palmas entran en contacto y sus dedos se entrelazan, lo sienten. Esa sensación de hormigueo que recorre sus pieles desde la planta de los pies hasta lo alto de su cabeza. Es como ser alcanzado por un rayo; la sensación de la energía fluyendo libremente por sus cuerpos, haciéndolas estremecerse en sus asientos. Ambas cogen una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose abrumadas y desorientadas. El aire parece crepitar y brillar, y antes de que se den cuenta, el cristal empieza a girar violentamente sobre el mapa gastado.

Regina suelta un grito ahogado y Emma observa boquiabierta. Ambas palidecen como un folio cuando el cristal se vuelve azul brillante y se detiene en un lugar que conocen de sobra.

Regina tiene razón en algo. La magia procede del oeste.

Pero no viene del bosque cerca de la carretera de Camden.

Procede del claro en la pequeña zona boscosa de detrás de su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] En el original está en español.<strong>


	3. Ratones, cambios de imagen y amnésicos

**Al final mi novia me convenció para que lo subiera cada semana. Gracias por los reviews y por todo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Ratones, cambios de imagen y amnésicos<strong>

En el medio del camino fangoso Emma se encuentra un gusano gigante y siente el impulso irresistible de dar golpecitos a Regina con él enganchado en un palo. Pero no importa lo tentadora que sea la idea, la elimina de raíz. Probablemente, como castigo, Regina conjuraría una serpiente para acojonarla. A Emma no le haría gracia, pero podría vivir con el castigo. Pero viendo que la magia de Regina es tan impredecible como un adicto al crack, esa serpiente acabaría siendo una hidra de tres metros y las mataría a las dos.

Así que… no.

A veces, su deseo omnipresente de picar a Regina en cada momento del día, le recuerda a Emma a los niños que molestan a las niñas que les gustan en el patio del colegio. Todo el mundo reconoce la motivación que hay detrás de ese acto inocente; las implicaciones que conlleva ese deseo, aunque inquietantes en muchos niveles, en realidad explicaría muchas cosas. Sin embargo, Emma no tiene ganas de psicoanalizarse o de reflexionar sobre su comportamiento con Regina y lo que eso implicaría en un futuro. Por eso se sigue diciendo que le gusta molestar a la Reina Malvada por diversión. Es entretenido por lo fácil que es provocar el temperamento legendario de Su Majestad. No es nada, solo diversión inofensiva. Además, convencerse a sí misma de que lo hace por mamonear y echarse unas risas, es más fácil que admitir que hay algo más profundo, algo infinitamente más aterrador, y algo con más significado que el comportamiento juvenil de sus acciones.

—Ha pisado un gusano.

Una voz atraviesa las ensoñaciones de Emma y la deja caer de nuevo en la realidad.

«Mierda.» Karma hijo de puta.

Emma rasca al pobre y asqueroso cebo para peces de la suela de su bota con una ramita del suelo. Intenta no mirar a Regina y la sonrisita de suficiencia que seguramente tenga en los labios. Continúan el resto del corto camino en silencio, parando de vez en cuando para espantar a los insectos y abrirse camino entre todo tipo de arbustos.

Ahora mismo la espada de su padre le vendría de perlas, pero Emma, con vergüenza, se la entregó a David después de estar a punto de ensartar a Pongo con ella cuando trataba de salvarlo de los goblins. Por un segundo, pensó que se cagaría por la pata abajo y empezaría a perder las manchas del miedo cuando la espada pasó silbando junto a su cabeza y se clavó en la valla situada detrás de él. Para alivio de Archie, su brazo de lanzar no estaba muy fino esa noche.

Bueno, la gente solo tiene que acostumbrarse a que sea el Caballero Blanco con pistola, en lugar de espada y escudo. Todo el mundo estará más seguro si no hay ninguna espada colgando de su cadera, por lo menos hasta que aprenda a manejarla adecuadamente.

Emma casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su chaqueta se engancha en la rama con espinas de un arbusto, pero una mano cálida la coge por el codo y la estabiliza.

—Gracias —dice mirando por encima del hombro.

La cara de Regina permanece dolorosamente impasible, pero Emma siente que le aprieta ligeramente la mano antes de soltarla.

Se están acercando a su destino cuando Regina decide hablar.

—Recuerde, cuando lleguemos al claro, no toque nada.

—Vale.

—Cuando lo veamos, no se acerque. No lo mire. Ni siquiera respire. ¿Me comprende?

—Sí, sí.

—Señorita Swan.

—Sí, Majestad, te comprendo.

—No. Toque. Nada.

—No soy una cría, Regina. No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces.

—Tiene toda la razón. Dos no son suficientes. Alguien con su capacidad de concentración necesita que se lo recuerden constantemente.

—…

—Poner los ojos en blanco no hace que sea menos cierto, _princesa_.

—Soy la sheriff, Majestad. Sé alguna que otra cosa sobre cómo comportarse en la escena de un crimen. Deja de tratarme como a una niña estúpida.

—Es complicado, viendo que tiende a comportarse como una.

—…

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Qué?

—No toque nada.

Emma suelta la pequeña rama que está apartando del camino y es recompensada inmediatamente con el sonido de ésta aporreando la cara de Regina. Emma ahoga una risa al escuchar el indignado despotrique que le sigue. De alguna manera admira cómo el vocabulario de Regina (donde las florituras se encuentran con la fiereza) puede hacer que el acto de maldecirla hasta en el carné de identidad, suene elegante y refinado. Es un don que no posee todo el mundo; lo que está bien, pues, de todos modos, maldecir significa sonar vulgar.

—Lo ha hecho adrede —la acusa Regina, extendiendo la mano hacia Emma y propinándole un empujón en la espalda.

No tiene la fuerza suficiente para que la rubia se precipite al suelo, pero sí la tiene para que Emma dé bandazos hacia delante y desaparezca en un arbusto grande.

Emma piensa en devolvérsela, pero un vistazo a la nariz roja de Regina hace que se lo piense dos veces. No conseguirán salir del claro de una pieza si siguen con esa actitud agresivo competitiva. Intentando alcanzar una tregua, galantemente ofrece una mano a Regina y la ayuda a subir una pendiente resbaladiza. Regina agarra la mano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero aun así, no la suelta. Emma tiene que aclararse la garganta tres veces para que Regina suelte el agarre cuando alcanzan la cima. No hablan de ello, no hablan de nada realmente, hasta estar una al lado de la otra en el borde del claro.

Regina se gira hacia ella y comienza:

—Recuerde…

—No toque nada —termina Emma con un suspiro cansado—. Me quedaré aquí y no haré absolutamente nada.

—Sí, es una experta en eso —dice Regina de manera mordaz, y Emma pone los ojos en blanco por enésima vez.

—Bueno, Majestad, acabemos con esto. Si tienes planeado hacer magia, tócame de una vez, no tenemos todo el día.

Regina le ofrece una mirada feroz antes de mover la mano lentamente, muy a su pesar, hacia la rubia. Esta vez no aferra la mano de Emma totalmente, como hizo antes en la cocina, cuando extrajo la energía mágica de la sheriff para activar su propia magia. Esta vez, el toque de Regina es vacilante y tan ligero que, si Emma no llega a mirar hacia abajo, no sabría que se están tocando. Los dorsos de sus manos se rozan íntimamente y tras un momento de duda, Regina engancha su dedo índice con el de Emma y se aferra con fuerza. Emma piensa que si hubiese sido en una situación distinta, podría haber disfrutado de la rara, y de alguna manera placentera, calidad de este toque suave, si no sintiese como si la estuvieran exprimiendo, cuando lo de la electricidad vuelve a ocurrir. Sospecha, con razón, que el vértigo le está jugando una mala pasada en este momento. Regina, por otra parte, permanece imperturbable y muy lejos de derrumbarse.

A Emma le lleva uno o dos minutos reprimir las náuseas, pero tan pronto como siente que empieza a estabilizarse, vuelve la cabeza y echa un vistazo a la mujer que tiene a su lado. Los ojos de Regina están cerrados y sus labios se mueven anormalmente rápido, recitando palabras en una lengua exótica.

En contra de su buen juicio, Emma se encuentra mirando fijamente, completamente cautivada por lo que está viendo. A pesar de decir palabras que suenan a galimatías, diabólicas y, a sus oídos, bastante profanas, Regina está absolutamente radiante. Brillante, incluso. Hay algo cautivador en alguien que está metido en su elemento; una seguridad, boyante y atractiva, en sí misma. Emma no puede apartar los ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta Emma en silencio, cuando Regina por fin abre los ojos y deshace el contacto.

Una sensación de pérdida la baña, se le aferra a su pecho y le crispa los dedos, pero camina con decisión y lo ignora.

—Un hechizo localizador —murmura Regina sin aliento, pero ligeramente excitada—. Revelará el punto exacto dónde se formuló el hechizo.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a usar esa cosa del cristal brillante?

—Solo funciona en un mapa.

—Tengo el Google Maps en el teléfono —dice servicialmente.

—¿Google qué?

—Google Maps.

Regina la mira fijamente y parpadea.

—¿En serio? —Emma pone una mueca. En favor de Regina hay que decir que parece que no le está tomando el pelo—. Has estado aquí durante veintiocho años, seguramente habrás oído hablar de internet. Espera. Todavía tienes un reproductor betamax en casa. Olvídalo.

Regina resopla exasperada y se pone a su altura.

—Señorita Swan, sé perfectamente lo que es Google, no soy una tecnófoba ignorante como algunas arpías viejas de Storybrooke. Sin embargo, no uso ese artilugio llamado _google maps_ del que está hablando. ¿Por qué debería usarlo? Conozco esta ciudad de arriba abajo y de todas maneras, no puedo abandonar este lugar.

—Bien, veo lo que tratas de decirme… —Emma alza las manos en rendición.

—Y para que lo sepa, ese reproductor betamax es un objeto de coleccionista —dice Regina severamente, moviendo la nariz—Ahora, ¿podemos dejarlo y hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer? Yo, por mi parte, no tengo intención de pasar el día entero con bichos intentado subirme por las piernas.

—Entonces deberías haberte puesto pantalones —murmura Emma en voz baja, mirando de reojo el atuendo mal elegido de Regina.

¿Quién lleva falda lápiz a una puñetera caminata por el bosque? Vale, está justo detrás de casa, pero aún así. ¿Demasiada poca ropa? Esa falda es como un cartel de neón para los mosquitos y otros bichos, una invitación a deleitarse en el buffet come-todo-lo-que-puedas que son las piernas de Regina Mills. Emma suspira. Nunca podrá entender a las mujeres seguidoras de la moda y su tendencia a olvidar la funcionalidad a favor de la vanidad. Por lo menos Regina ha tenido el sentido común para de ponerse bailarinas y no sus acostumbrados tacones altos.

—¿Ha dicho algo, sheriff?

Emma niega rápidamente con la cabeza. No es idiota, ni una suicida. Cuestionar las elecciones de ropa de Regina es peligroso para la salud. Su Majestad es súper sensible al respecto, y se pone muy graciosa.

Regina la estudia con una mirada que rezuma pura sospecha, pero entonces mira para otro lado y observa el claro.

Emma sigue sus acciones y hace lo mismo, barre con la mirada el espacio abierto. Nada parece haber cambiado, todo parece tener el mismo aspecto que tenía antes de todos esos cantos lúgubres y ese asunto, un poco erótico, de agarrarse los dedos.

—¿El hechizo ha funcionado?

Se gira hacia la morena.

—Pronto lo sabremos. El hechizo está diseñado para liberar humo morado en el punto de origen de la magia. Y no aparecerá hasta que no se esté muy cerca, por eso tengo que peinar este claro con mucho, mucho cuidado —explica Regina antes de cubrir a Emma con una mirada severa—. ¿Entiende ahora porque no quiero que toque nada? Un movimiento en falso y usted podría tropezar con algún residuo, incapacitándome para averiguar algo sobre el hechizo si llegase a suceder.

—Ya, ya. No te preocupes, lo pillo. Mantenerse alejada del claro. Fuera, bien. Dentro, mal —recita Emma y da un paso vacilante hacia atrás alejándose del espacio abierto.

Regina le brinda una rara, pero aprobadora mirada, como si fuera un niño que acaba de aprender a usar el orinal, antes de seguir a lo suyo.

Con detenimiento, Regina va paso a paso, estudiando su alrededor con ojo clínico, cuidando cada paso y calculando todos sus movimientos. Emma se apoya sobre el árbol más cercano, cruza los tobillos, introduce las manos en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero y observa silenciosamente. Esta es la especialidad de Regina; no sería prudente ir en contra de sus instrucciones. Aunque todas las células del cuerpo de Emma no quisiesen hacer otra cosa que saltar y ofrecer su ayuda. No está acostumbrada a estar de pie sin hacer nada y dejar que otros tomen las riendas. Es una chica de acción. Actuar primero, preguntar después. Sin embargo, eso siempre ha acabado metiéndola en un montón de problemas.

Afortunadamente, su móvil la salva de hacer algo estúpido.

Emma siente la vibración en su bolsillo, más que escucharlo. Sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Regina, saca el teléfono y mira el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. Es la comisaría.

—Dime que tienes buenas noticias, Rubes.

—_Soy yo_. —Del otro lado se escucha la hosca voz de Leroy—. _Y no, hermana, no tiene ninguna noticia, ni buena, ni del tipo de noticias de mierda. Roja todavía está intentando que tu maldito ordenador arranque_.

—Dile que le dé un buen golpe, eso suele funcionar. ¿Llamabas para eso?

—_No_ —dice rápido Leroy, antes de transmitir el consejo de Emma a Ruby. Emma escucha de fondo un golpe y el colorido vocabulario de Ruby, y en ese instante decide asignar parte del presupuesto en actualizar el hardware de la comisaría. Pasado un segundo, Leroy vuelve a hablar—: _Hemos recibido un informe sobre una alteración en Sheppard Lane. Te he llamado porque tú eres la que está más cerca_.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—_El amnésico le está dando una paliza a Meeks_.

—¿Meeks?

_—Simon Meeks, el barbero. Aunque ahora se hace llamar Smee_.

Emma frunce los labios mientras piensa.

—Creo que no lo conozco.

—_Considérate afortunada, ese mierdecilla huele a suspensorio sucio. Pero, mala suerte, hermana, porque estás a punto de conocerlo. Ahora mismo está siendo atacado con latas de cerveza, y ciudadanos preocupados están llamando para que intervengas_.

—¿Quién es el que ataca atacando?

—_El pirata idiota que intentó salir de Storybrooke cuando se rompió la maldición. El estúpido volvió a perder la memoria_.

Emma estira el cuello y controla si Regina ha hecho algún progreso. La reina sigue trabajando duro. Al no ver humo morado por ningún lado, Emma vuelve a la llamada.

—Bueno, ahora mismo estoy en medio de algo importante, Leroy. Pídele a August que vaya en mi lugar y detenga la pelea.

—_Woody no estará hasta después del almuerzo. Ayer tuvo el turno de noche. Iré yo en su lugar_.

—No, no. Necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí. Dile a Ruby que coteje las huellas más tarde. Que se acerque ella a Sheppard Lane para resolver el lío mientras tanto.

—_¿Qué necesitas?_

Emma se prepara. A Leroy no le va a gustar ni una pizca. Para tener la edad que tiene, es un poco, demasiado, fan de las hadas.

—Ve al convento y trae al Hada Azul para interrogarla.

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios ha hecho?_ —truena la voz de Leroy a través del auricular, y Emma tiene que apartarlo con una mueca de dolor.

—Alguien ha llevado a cabo un hechizo en el claro que hay detrás de la mansión. Según Regina, la magia ha sido muy poderos y puede que provoque la apertura de una fisura en las próximas dieciocho horas. Tenemos que estar todos atentos. Nos dividiré en grupos y más tarde exploraremos el bosque.

—_Vale, ¿pero por qué narices crees que Azul ha tenido algo que ver con eso?_ —pregunta Leroy, y Emma puede oír claramente la sospecha en su voz.

Desde el desafortunado incidente de los pechos masculinos, el cual fue divertido y profundamente perturbador a la vez, su desconfianza ante todo lo que hace y dice Regina se ha cuadruplicado. Realmente no puede culparlo; el pobre tipo estuvo usando sujetador durante una semana.

—Ha sido magia blanca —responde Emma simplemente, impulsándose lejos del árbol donde se está apoyando.

Regina sigue tirando la red para ver si pesca algún rastro en el claro, buscando el punto mágico que se le escapa, peinando el suelo como si estuviera atrapando piojos en una cabeza.

—_¿Cuándo ha sucedido?_

—Hace poco más de una hora, a lo mejor unos minutos antes de que alguien se colase en la casa y robase mis cosas —comparte con un suspiro cansado.

En ese instante la fatiga la abruma y tiene que sentarse. Emma camina penosamente hacia el gigantesco roble que está a un par de metros de distancia y sin gracia se deja caer encima de una de las gigantescas raíces. Sisea tomando aliento, lamentando inmediatamente su descuido. Nunca más subestimará las bragas. La entrepierna le está escociendo un huevo.

—_¿Hace una hora…?_

—Sí.

—_Entonces no han podido ser las hadas. Estoy seguro, al cien por cien, de que no han sido ellas_.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—_Estaban asistiendo a la misa matinal_ —dice Leroy impasible—. _Todas ellas, presentes y sin falta_.

—¿Y tú lo sabes porque?

—_Porque yo estaba asistiendo a la misa también_.

Emma gruñe. ¿Por qué no le sorprende?

—Leroy, eres judío.

—_¿Y?_

—Sabes que hay un lugar especial en el infierno para los hombres ya creciditos que le tiran los tejos a monjas inocentes, ¿verdad?

—_Nova no es una monja_ —dice Leroy con aspereza.

—No, pero la hermana Astrid sí lo es —contrarresta Emma—. Que es tan parte de Nova como Ruby lo es de Roja y tú de Gruñón.

—_Sigue siendo un hada_…

—Sí, quien resulta que va por la ciudad con sus hábitos de monja, con crucifijo y cinturón de castidad. Buena suerte tratando de conseguir que rompa sus votos —dice Emma, antes de golpear un ciempiés con la punta de la bota. La niña que hay en ella sigue su trayectoria con un vil regocijo—. Mira, todo lo que digo es que, aunque prefieras tu vida anterior a la nueva, ambas siguen siendo tuyas. A la hermana Astrid parece que le gusta ser monja o de lo contrario no seguiría siéndolo. Tienes que respetar su modo de vida, colega.

—_Sí, sí, lo que sea_ —gruñe Leroy, sonando como si prefiriese que le sacasen la muela del juicio antes que tener esta conversación ahora mismo—. _En fin, voy a terminar la pelea de Sheppard Lane. Roja puede seguir haciendo lo que sea que tiene que hacer aquí en la comisaría_.

—Está bien, está bien. Dile que me llame si tiene novedades.

Emma finaliza la llamada y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo con un bufido. Así que no son las hadas religiosas. ¿Entonces quién? Nadie más aparte de Regina, Gold y las hadas saben hacer magia. Por lo menos que ella sepa. El único lado bueno de todo este embrollo es que quien quiera que haya sido, ha usado magia blanca. Esta ciudad no necesita otro practicante de las artes oscuras; especialmente porque solo han sido capaces de convencer a una de las brujas oscuras más poderosas para que se uniese a sus filas, y con la ayuda de su hijo.

Resultando ser una aliada formidable. Y Emma agradece, a sus estrellas de la suerte, que esté de su lado. Magia rarita o no, la ex-Reina Malvada es todavía una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Aunque está segura de que hoy se está tomando el día con calma.

—¿Regina? —la llama Emma en voz alta, mirando a la mujer mientras se mueve a través del claro con paso cuidadoso—. Podemos descartar a las hadas religiosas. Leroy estaba con ellas en el convento. Tenían misa.

Regina no la mira ni le contesta, sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento de mano le indica que la ha escuchado.

Emma deja escapar un suspiro exhausto, recoge sus piernas y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas.

Por un momento cierra los ojos, decidiendo matar el tiempo con una cabezadita. Dios sabe que la necesita después de esta mañana infernal que parece no tener fin. Pero, por supuesto, en el momento en el que está a punto de quedarse dormida, la extraña sensación de que algo se mueve en su dirección, la arranca de las garras del sueño ligero.

—¿Has encontrado in… —comienza, pero tan pronto gira la cabeza, las palabras mueren en sus labios al ver a un ratoncito de campo mirándola con ojitos redondos.

En ese preciso instante Emma descubre algo sobre sí misma. Puede reírse en la cara de un dragón feroz y mirar directamente a un ogro asqueroso y ciego… pero, ¿estar cara a cara con un ratón?

Una puta mierda, se larga por patas.

En otra vida, Emma Swan podría haber sido una atleta olímpica. La fluidez en la transición de su cuerpo al pasar de estar sentada a estar de pie en cuestión de segundos, es un verdadero espectáculo para la vista. Su aterrizaje también es digno de admirar y se habría maravillado de haberlo hecho sobre los pies y no sobre el culo, si no reconociese el lugar dónde ha aterrizado.

«Oh… Mierda.»

Sí, está de pie en el mismo lugar en el que se le ha prohibido poner el pie.

Y si eso no es suficiente, de repente una nube morada entra en erupción y la envuelve como una niebla.

«Vaya… puta… mierda…»

Emma mira hacia sus pies y desea que la tierra se abra y se la trague entera. Piensa en hacerse con un Sharpie[2] y marcarse la frente con una X enorme.

La X indica el lugar, ¿cierto? Y ahora mismo, ella está justo encima.

¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas siempre a ella?

Con la ayuda de una ligera brisa, los restos del humo morado se arremolinan alrededor de su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en la atmosfera.

—No me jodas —murmura en voz baja.

Regina la va a despellejar viva. Y después la matará. Y después la resucitará como un zombi. Y después le pegará un tiro en su cara descompuesta. Y después alimentará a una manada de ratones con sus líquidos cerebrales. Y entonces matará a las criaturas simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Regina? —Emma continúa con voz ahogada—. Creo que lo he encontrado.

La cabeza de Regina sale de un arbusto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?

Emma apunta ligeramente hacia sus pies y se estremece ante la mirada furiosa que aparece de inmediato el rostro de Regina. Básicamente están cada una en una punta del claro, pero incluso en la distancia, Emma puede ver como la vena de la frente de Regina y la del cuello van incrementando de tamaño. Sus ojos llameantes parecen un par de misiles nucleares a punto de despegar. No es para nada una vista desagradable, pero contemplarla es realmente escalofriante.

—¡Señorita Swan! —la voz aguda de Regina atraviesa el aire, asustando a un par de pájaros encaramados en lo alto del roble.

Emma envidia a las pequeñas criaturas mientras observa cómo sus diminutas alas revolotean en pleno vuelo, deseando hacer lo mismo y volar lejos.

—Había un ratón… —murmura Emma torpemente, rascándose un lado de la cara con una mano tímida, clavada todavía en el mismo lugar, inmovilizada por el miedo y la culpa.

Y, mientras la morena deshace la distancia que las separa con grandes zancadas, la furia de Regina se manifiesta de una manera que fascina y petrifica a Emma. Cuanto más se acerca Regina, más y más brilla su cuerpo con energía morada. La mujer está, literalmente, irradiando magia. Emma siente el poder intenso y pulsante salir de Regina, golpeándola como las olas del mar. Pero la diferencia es que éstas no parecen simples olas, son un puñetero tsunami mágico y la va a tragar viva.

Emma ha enfadado a la Reina Malvada.

«Ay Dios.» Va a morir.

Y, ¡joder!, todavía no se ha comprado ropa interior nueva.

Es vergonzoso que ese sea el primero de sus asuntos pendientes. ¿Y el segundo? Bueno, sería la mujer que está a punto de cortarla en un millón de pedacitos.

Es su día de suerte.

[X-X-X]

La va a matar.

Regina va a introducir el brazo en la garganta de Emma Swan, le arrancará las entrañas, se las pasará alrededor del cuello y ahogará a esa irritante mujer hasta que se desplome.

—¡¿Qué demonios le he dicho?! —ruge Regina, cerrando su mano en un puño instintivamente.

Habría lanzado una bola de fuego hacia los árboles, pero su magia decide que el claro tiene carencias estéticas y que en su lugar necesita un poco de color. La asombrosa cantidad de bonitas mariposas que estallan de su mano es sorprendente, y un poco humillante. Cegada momentáneamente, Regina parpadea ante la visión de colores —y una Emma perpleja y aterrorizada hace lo mismo—, antes de retomar el rumbo y marchar sobre su presa.

Regina es vagamente consciente del hecho de que está literalmente resplandeciendo por la magia. El fulgor morado la envuelve como una segunda piel. Esto solo ha pasado una vez en el pasado, cuando descubrió que el Príncipe Encantador rompió la maldición de Blancanieves con un beso de Amor Verdadero. Abrumada por la rabia de que hubieran frustrado su venganza, incineró el bosque cercano al castillo con un simple movimiento de muñeca; tiene la sensación de que ahora mismo podría volver a hacerlo si su autocontrol no hubiera mejorado significativamente a lo largo de los años que ha pasado como alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Por supuesto, con sus antecedentes actuales también podría acabar conjurando un par de mariposas más en su lugar.

Nadie como el memo de Encantador para tener una descendencia tan obtusa como él. Es evidente que seguir instrucciones sencillas es demasiado para que esa cabecita rubia lo entienda.

Las manos de Regina se mueren de ganas de estrangular a la idiota insolente que tienen delante; pero entonces comete el error fatal de mirar de cerca la cara de Emma, y así como así, Regina titubea.

La rubia está ahí de pie, con la mirada baja y los hombros hundidos, resignada a su destino. Esa patética mujer parece un cachorrito apaleado. La expresión de su cara no es diferente a la que pone Henry cuando rompe accidentalmente alguna de las obras de arte de valor incalculable de Regina.

El recuerdo visual de su hijo en esta mujer es todo lo que necesita para que el rojo de sus ojos se disipe. Lentamente, Regina deja caer sin fuerza las manos a los lados, permitiendo que su ira mengüe hasta poder respirar con normalidad. Igual que un oficial de policía enfunda su arma, la magia se desvanece en su piel.

Centrándose, cierra los ojos por un instante y aprieta los dientes.

—Señorita Swan —comienza, con voz firme pero peligrosa—. ¿Qué le he dicho?

—Que no tocase nada… —murmura tan débil que apenas se la escucha, pero Regina capta la mayor parte de todos modos. Y en lugar de dejar las cosas así, la cretina sigue parloteando—: Técnicamente, no he tocado nada. De verdad. No he _tocado_ nada. Por lo menos, no con las manos.

—Sí, puedo ver claramente que han sido sus pies los que han tocado —espeta Regina, sintiendo como su molestia alcanza otro grado.

Odia cuando los necios ponen excusas por sus errores, cuando reconocerlos y pedir disculpas lo arreglaría. Regina planta las manos en las caderas, y a pesar de que la rubia es un par de centímetros más alta, se siente más grande que la mujer que se encoge ante ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con todo ese gran discurso sobre saber comportarse en la escena de un crimen? Sheriff Swan, no solo acaba de manipular las pruebas, las ha pisoteado.

—Había un ratón… —repite Emma, e irónicamente la pobre mujer suena increíblemente pequeña—. Lo siento, Regina. He metido la pata. Ha sido un accidente, lo juro.

—¡Más vale que lo sienta! Lo que acaba de hacer es comparable a vomitar sobre el cuerpo de la víctima y frotar el arma del crimen por todo su cuerpo. Ha contaminado las pruebas, sheriff. Sus _huellas_ estarán sobre todo el rastro de magia que quedaba, lo poco que quedaba en un principio, ¡y ahora no conseguiré nada más que su asquerosa y estúpida esencia cuando rastree el hechizo!

Emma baja su cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento muchísimo… —dice, sabiendo que probablemente no haya nada más que pueda hacer, aparte de disculparse.

Y está en lo cierto.

Regina inhala profundamente y cierra los ojos, sintiendo el inicio de una migraña. Sin avisar, ase el brazo de Emma, tira hacia arriba la manga de la horrible chaqueta y envuelve sus dedos en la muñeca de la rubia. El enfado de Regina se asegura de mantener un agarre férreo, incluso su mano tiembla ante la fuerza con la que la aprieta. Emma hace una mueca de dolor, pero no suelta ni una queja, probablemente sepa que no se merece ninguna gentileza después de este desastre. Regina extrae cualquiera que sea la magia que se acumula dentro de Emma y carga la suya propia. La rubia tambalea ligeramente sobre sus pies, pero mantiene el equilibrio y permanece derecha. Sintiéndose reenergizada, Regina empieza a recitar el hechizo.

Desde que Rumpelstiltskin trajo la magia a Storybrooke, los poderes de Regina han estado desatados y desorganizados, como si su magia estuviese en todos lados y a la vez en ningún sitio. Aun así de alguna manera, el toque de Emma tiene sentido en todo ese caos y trae el orden, y una vez más Regina puede emplear sus habilidades sin miedo a que sus hechizos le salgan por la culata y la golpeen en la cara.

Regina aborrece el hecho de necesitar a la «Salvadora» para asegurarse de que su magia funciona correctamente; de que cada hechizo que quiere hacer bien requiera el toque de la hija de Blancanieves. Es otro recordatorio de que está atada a su némesis y a su estúpido retoño. ¿Pero qué opciones tiene? Si quiere proteger a Henry con lo mejor que tiene, necesita la magia. Y para que su magia sea la mejor, necesita a Emma Swan.

Si eso no prueba que el universo tiene un sentido del humor retorcido, no sabe qué lo hará.

Regina termina el hechizo y abre los ojos. Ante ella, Emma está temblorosa e indispuesta, con los ojos verdes desenfocados y la frente perlada de sudor. Por instinto, Regina afloja el agarre que tiene sobre la rubia antes de soltarla completamente, cortando la transferencia de energía entre los dos cuerpos. Eso parece ayudar a Emma a encontrar su centro, y Regina suspira aliviada. Tocar la piel tibia de la rubia es tortura suficiente, no necesita el desayuno de Emma por toda la cara.

Al encantamiento le lleva un par de minutos entrar en funcionamiento. Regina da un paso atrás cuando el humo morado se eleva desde debajo de Emma y cubre el aire que rodea ambos cuerpos. Sus parpados se cierran cuando respira una gran cantidad de aire, inhalando las particular a través de su nariz y dejando que la bruma mágica impregne sus sentidos.

—¿Hay suerte? —murmura Emma vacilante cuando abre los ojos.

La mirada mordaz que le lanza Regina es suficiente para que Emma cierre la boca.

—Cómo esperaba, todo está impregnado de usted. Cada gota de esa bruma que he inhalado está llena de su… bueno, _todo_, es como si el maldito espíritu de Emma Swan tomase el control sobre mí.

La peculiar mirada de Emma es suficiente para detener a Regina.

—¿Qué? —espeta.

—Entonces, de algún modo… ¿he estado dentro de ti?

—Señorita Swan —la advierte Regina.

—Oh, no, es solo que… bueno… no sé… —Emma sonríe por primera vez desde que la ha cagado, pareciéndose más a su ser habitual. El pequeño movimiento de ceja que le ofrece a Regina es de diversión mezclada con un deje de burla—. He estado _dentro_ de la Reina Malvada. Espera a que se lo diga a mi ma… a Mary Margaret, le dará un aneurisma.

Y, con esa facilidad, el momento tenso entre las dos desaparece. Es un comportamiento típico de Emma Swan, abrirse camino entre las situaciones complicadas a base de frivolidad o sarcasmo, a veces ambas.

Regina se mofa y cruza los brazos.

—No esté tan orgullosa, querida. No ha sido una experiencia particularmente agradable.

—Eso no es lo que me ha dicho la gente a lo largo de estos años —murmura Emma en bajito, mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Sí, definitivamente ha vuelto a ser la imbécil grosera que Regina ha tenido el infortunio de conocer.

Su sorpresa ante el nervio de la rubia debe haber sido evidente en su cara, porque cuando sus miradas se encuentran otra vez, la sonrisilla de Emma rápidamente se convierte en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No parezcas tan sorprendida, Majestad, tú no ere la única persona a la que he tenido el placer de llenar.

Las mejillas de Regina están ardiendo. Fastidio y… «algo» más… insufla su pecho al oír las palabras arrogantes de la rubia.

—Señorita Swan —la advierte por segunda vez, impregnando tanto veneno en su voz como puede.

—Está bien, lo siento, solo te estaba tomando el pelo, por favor no desates a las mariposas asesinas sobre mí. —Emma levanta sus manos en un gesto de burla, fingiendo rendición—. Ya sabes, una persona podría morir por sobredosis de colores bonitos.

Los orificios nasales de Regina se dilatan, y ésta lucha contra el deseo de estrangular a la exasperante rubia que tiene delante. Antes de poder hacer algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir, aunque lo disfrutaría plenamente, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se encamina hacia su casa. Por supuesto, con Emma siguiéndola como un cachorrito.

—Al no poder identificar al que ha lanzado el hechizo, o el tipo de hechizo que ha lanzado, centrémonos en descubrir si ha aparecido otra fisura.

—Sí, también es lo que estaba pensando yo —asiente Emma, adelantándose para ponerse a su altura—. Ven conmigo a la comisaría, voy a dividirnos en grupos para buscar por zonas en el bosque y cubrir más terreno. Si no quieres emparejarte conmigo, puedo hacer que August o Ruby te acompañen. Leroy podría asestarte un golpe con una linterna y enterrarte en el bosque.

—Me gustaría verlo —se burla Regina.

Sin pensar, acepta la mano que le extiende Emma y se deja guiar por una cuesta abajo resbaladiza. Sus bailarinas no tienen tanta tracción como las botas de Emma. No se percata de que ya no están caminando sobre terreno irregular hasta que siente un pulgar rozándole el dorso de la mano. Se pone rígida e inmediatamente retrae su mano.

—En cualquier caso, —Regina se aclara la garganta— por mucho que odie buscar en el bosque con usted como única compañía, le he prometido a Henry que la cubriría, y eso haré.

Regina lo dice en un tono que reta a Emma a decir que no. La reacción que recibe no es para nada la que esperaba.

Al parecer a la rubia le resulta divertido.

De hecho, Emma Swan, se está riendo entre dientes. Cuando la rubia se vuelve para mirarla, tiene los ojos verdes con arrugas a los lados.

—Cuando saliste herida en todo aquel asunto de los goblins me hizo prometerle lo mismo.

—¿Lo hizo?

Regina casi tropieza con una rama caída, pero con rapidez Emma la agarra y lo evita.

—Sí. —La voz de Emma se dulcifica considerablemente, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro es sincera—. No le gustó cuando descubrió que fui yo la que te ordenó que te adelantases e intentases cerrar la fisura tú sola. Estuvo sin hablarme un día entero. Tú eres su madre, Regina. A pesar de lo que creas, no le gusta que te hagan daño.

Henry le había insinuado lo mismo durante la charla de esta mañana, pero aun así, es distinto oírlo de alguien más. Lo hace más… real.

La luz del sol que se filtra entre las ramas baila sobre su cara, pero no calienta su corazón de la manera que lo hacen las palabras de Emma.

A su lado, siente a Emma estudiando sus expresiones. Regina se gira antes de que la rubia pueda ver lo que está sintiendo. En las esquinas de sus ojos han aparecido lágrimas, pero pestañea para contenerlas y no las deja caer. Llorar en frente de Emma Swan es la última cosa que quiere hacer en este momento, aunque sean lágrimas de felicidad. No es siempre tan dramática y tan rápida para soltar lágrimas, pero últimamente, cada vez que Henry le demuestra la más mínima muestra de afecto, se encuentra siendo muy emocional. No es mucho, pero es algo. Y es suficiente para poner el agua a funcionar.

Por suerte, es capaz de mantenerla a raya.

Cuando se las arregla para mantener el control sobre sus emociones, Regina contiene un suspiro tembloroso y se vuelve hacia la mujer que camina en silencio a su lado. Su entrecejo se frunce al observar la expresión peculiar que pinta las facciones de Emma. La rubia parece estar sufriendo algún tipo de dolencia.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta Regina antes de poder detenerse.

—Nada.

Emma tensa tanto la mandíbula que Regina está muy segura de que para nada es «nada».

Regina mira el paso poco natural con el que camina la rubia, y de repente, todo encaja en su lugar. No necesita ser un genio para adivinar lo que le está sucediendo a la otra mujer. Regina se aclara la garganta y le proporciona a Emma una mirada acusadora.

—Señorita Swan, ya es una mujer madura, quizás ya es hora de que deje de comprar pantalones en la sección de niños. Esos vaqueros le quedarían bien a mi hijo. De hecho, puede que sean muy pequeños para Henry.

—No me estás contando nada que no sepa ya —se queja Emma, levantando una de las piernas hacia un lado, de la misma manera que lo haría un perro al hacer pis en una pared, y tira un poco del material hacia abajo, sin duda, alejándolo de la entrepierna.

—Le escuece, ¿verdad?

Regina sonríe diabólicamente.

Emma gruñe y asiente.

—¿Te importa si paso por Little Miss Muffet's antes de ir a la comisaría? Seré rápida, te lo prometo.

—Así de doloroso, ¿eh?

—Imagínate cientos de papeles cortándote ahí… abajo. Doloroso no empieza ni a describirlo.

—Muy bien —consiente Regina—. Supongo que podré esperar unos minutos. No puedo tener a la sheriff detrás de mí durante nuestra pequeña búsqueda de la fisura, simplemente porque un ladrón de poca monta ha robado toda su ropa y no puede caminar en línea recta.

—Gracias, creo —murmura Emma, tirando de sus pantalones una vez más—. Creo que llamaré a Mary Margaret y le preguntaré si puede comprarme ella el resto del vestuario. Si vamos a pasarnos toda la tarde en el bosque no voy a tener tiempo para ir de tiendas. Y dudo que tú quieras prestarme tu ropa para el resto de la semana.

—¿Le va a pedir a esa madre sin gusto para la moda que tiene, que compre la ropa por usted? —Regina arruga la nariz con desagrado—. Querida, actualmente puede tener la personalidad de Blancanieves, pero todavía se viste como la profesora de una vieja escuela célibe femenina que es Mary Margaret Blanchard. Incluso las monjas enseñan más escote que ella, lo cual es, francamente, irrisorio y triste a la vez.

—Consigues que suene a que se viste como una virgen de Vesta. Y no es así.

La protesta de Emma suena débil incluso para sus oídos y la rubia hace una mueca en consecuencia.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco. La familia Encantadora tan nula como siempre.

—¿A qué hora tiene planeado que empecemos a buscar por el bosque?

—Supongo que después de comer. No quiero que cunda el pánico innecesariamente anunciándolo a toda la ciudad, por eso probablemente le pediré a unos pocos elegidos que nos ayuden a buscar. Depende de lo rápido que los reúna, diría que sobre la una.

Regina estudia el tiempo en su reloj de muñeca y frunce los labios mientras piensa. Va a divertirse un poco. Y de paso, tener un poco de venganza.

—Vale, eso me deja tres horas. Supongo que podré trabajar con ellas. Deme su tarjeta.

—¿Mi tarjeta?

—Su tarjeta de crédito.

La mirada de Emma rebosa sospecha.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Me necesitan en la comisaría en este momento? —pregunta Regina ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

—Realmente no…

—Entonces puede acercarme a la boutique de Sebastián antes de dirigirse a la tienda de lencería. Puede venir a recogerme cuando sea la hora de ir al bosque.

—¡¿Te vas a ir de compras con _mi_ tarjeta de crédito?! —La voz de Emma sube hasta un tono antinatural, provocando que ambas se encojan.

—En realidad, señorita Swan, voy a comprar para usted con su tarjeta de crédito.

La manera en la que se ensanchan los ojos de Emma, como un ciervo cegado por unos faros, completa el día de Regina.

—¿T-Tú… tú vas a q-qué…? —farfulla Emma totalmente perdida—. N-no lo entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiende de que yo vaya a comprar ropa para usted? —pregunta Regina inocentemente.

La boca de Emma se abre en vano ante ella.

—¿Qu… por qué?

Es gracioso lo fácil que es poner nerviosa a Emma Swan y transformarla en un lío incoherente con algo tan simple como la bondad. Pobrecita, parece estar muy confundida… y posiblemente muy asustada. Hace bien en estarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Regina es la Reina Malvada.

—Servicios comunitarios —dice Regina con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros y recorriendo el camino que la llevará fuera del bosque hacia el sendero de piedra que da a su jardín.

A Emma le lleva un minuto completo sacudirse el estupor de encima y deambular tras ella mientras se aleja. Regina se detiene delante de la puerta de hierro forjado de la mansión y gira en su sitio quedando frente a la rubia que trotaba hacia ella.

—¿Servicios comunitarios? —pregunta Emma tan pronto llega donde la está esperando.

—Sí. Todavía estoy bajo castigo, ¿cierto? Su madre dejó muy claro que necesitaría servir a la ciudad para seguir viendo a mi propio hijo —dice rotundamente, con algo de rencor—. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de servir a esta comunidad que asegurándome de que la gente de Storybrooke está a salvo de la tortura visual que es ver a su sheriff rondando con sus galas de segunda mano?

Emma frunce el ceño, su cara se enrojece ante la ofensa.

—Yo no compro mi ropa en tiendas de segunda mano… tampoco hay nada malo en ello —dice con la frente alta y combinando con ella sus andares—. Soy una compradora inteligente, Alteza; casi siempre compro mis cosas en Walmart.

—A las pruebas me remito. —Regina abre la puerta y se adentra—. A lo mejor con mi ayuda, puede tachar _víctima de la moda_ de su currículum vitae —bromea por encima del hombro.

Mientras atraviesa su inmaculado jardín, Regina mira hacia el lado de la casa, hacia la ventanilla que da al sótano, que es el supuesto punto de entrada del ladrón. El candado rojo que había estado allí durante años ya no está. Su lugar lo ocupa ahora uno azul.

—¿Ha conseguido un candado nuevo?

—No, es de mi coche, lo usaba para la cadena del neumático de repuesto del escarabajo. Mañana voy a sustituirlo por uno de alta resistencia.

—Eso sería lo más inteligente.

Regina le ofrece un leve movimiento de cabeza, lanzando una mirada condescendiente al reemplazo barato antes de retomar la marcha.

Ambas se detienen delante de la puerta trasera de la mansión, una al lado de la otra con los hombros casi tocándose. Como precaución cerraron la puerta antes de irse y Regina tiene la llave. Sin embargo no la introduce en la cerradura, en vez de eso mira a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo y contiene una sonrisa.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Sí?

Regina levanta una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Su tarjeta de crédito, si me permite.

Emma suelta un quejido y se pasa los dedos por la melena rubia.

—¿En serio?

—Tanto como un ataque al corazón. Ahora, deme la tarjeta.

La reticencia que se graba en las facciones de Emma casi la hace reír, pero Regina se obliga a permanecer impasible como siempre. Lentamente la rubia saca la cartera con clip del bolsillo interior de la horrible chaqueta de cuero.

—Ya he perdido un montón de dinero hoy, Regina. —Emma suspira profundamente, apretando la cartera con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos—. No puedo permitirme perder otro de los grandes. Por eso, dame una buena razón por la cual debería confiarte mi dinero.

—No debería —sentencia Regina—. Pero lo va a hacer de todas maneras.

—¿Por qué?

—Me debe una.

—¿Por qué?

—Tocar. Pisotear. Manipular. Contaminar. —Regina recita los fallos de la rubia como un sargento—. ¿Continúo, señorita Swan?

Emma se sume en un silencio, las protestas mueren en sus labios. Con un suspiro cansado y sin más argumentos, la rubia le tiende la tarjeta.

Regina, confundida, estudia el plástico que tiene en las manos.

—¿Débito?

—No me creo que no vayas a sobrepasar el límite de la tarjeta de crédito. Por lo menos el límite diario de mi tarjeta de débito no me enterrará hasta el cuello en deudas que tardaré cinco años en pagar.

—Muy bien. —Regina sonríe y guarda la pequeña tarjeta de plástico en el bolsillo—. Entonces necesitaré el número pin.

—¿Mi pin? —chilla Emma.

—Sí. Viendo que no confía mucho en mí, si lo desea, puede cambiarlo mañana.

Emma se rasca bajo la barbilla y aparta su mirada, evitándola.

—¿El pin, señorita Swan?

La impaciencia de Regina se hace notar en el tono seco y en el pie dando golpecitos en el suelo, muy poco impresionada por las evidentes tácticas evasivas.

Emma se pone colorada con un bonito tono rosa antes de murmurar un rápido y bajito:

—Un dos tres cuatro.

Regina levanta una ceja. «Bueno, no es de extrañar.»

—Tengo que reconocer que ese número pin es muy usted.

—¿Simple?

—Poco imaginativo —dice Regina impávida.

Emma se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—Es fácil de recordar.

—Es fácil de adivinar —señala Regina en tono uniforme. No me sorprende que los delincuentes la escojan a usted. Es un blanco fácil.

La rubia abre la boca para rebatirla, pero se retracta en el último momento. Emma junta los labios en una fina línea y los frunce con aspecto de que las palabras de Regina han tocado una fibra sensible. Y lo han hecho, la verdad apesta.

Para diversión de Regina, Emma permanece callada y resentida, enfurruñada como una niña en el corto trayecto por la Main Street. Su primera parada es la boutique de Sebastián, que es la única tienda de ropa que es digna de merecer las visitas de Regina. Emma frena delante de la selecta tienda y aparca el coche con la mirada fija en la carretera que se abre ante ella. Regina ignora el muro de silencio con una mirada indiferente y se cuelga el bolso al hombro preparada para irse. Antes de que pueda poner un pie fuera del escarabajo, Regina siente una mano agarrándola del codo y atrayéndola con suavidad de nuevo al interior del vehículo.

Se gira hacia la rubia y la cuestiona con una ceja levantada.

—Por favor, Regina, no hagas locuras con el dinero —ruega Emma con un halo de desesperación.

La morena se mofa y pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto arrogante.

—Señorita Swan, dudo que tenga fondos suficientes en la cuenta para hacer locuras con su dinero.

—Musculosas, vaqueros, calcetines y jerséis. No necesito mucha cantidad, unos cuantos de cada —dice Emma levantando un dedo con cada cosa—. Que sean simples, y colores lisos, por favor. Nada de blusas con volantes, vestidos repollo, faldas lápiz y, por el amor de Dios, nada de estampados animal.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Regina con tono monocorde.

—Nada de flores tampoco —añade Emma—. O plumas.

—¿Plumas?

—No preguntes.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Recójame en dos horas y media. No llegue tarde, no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Y tráigame también una ensalada de pollo y una botella de agua de la Abuelita, comprar me deja hambrienta.

—¿Eso es todo, Majestad?

Regina ignora el tono burlesco de Emma y echa un vistazo al interior del vehículo, su cara se arruga con gesto de asco.

—Debería limpiar esto. No solo es una trampa mortal, _princesa_, también es un peligro para la salud.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un suspiro indignado.

—Sheriff, estamos desperdiciando un tiempo precioso. Debo irme.

Emma se pasa la mano libre por la cara y suelta un quejido.

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto, ¿verdad?

—No tanto como lo voy a disfrutar yo.

Regina sonríe con una de sus sonrisas malvadas.

Torturar a Emma Swan es demasiado fácil. Pero tiene una agenda que atender. Regina no se ha ofrecido a hacerle la compra por un acto de bondad, eso es obvio, pero Emma no tiene otra opción. Regina puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva. Y bueno, la rubia tiene mucha facilidad para sentirse culpable; siempre con la abrumadora necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo.

Resignada a su destino, Emma suspira y le hace un gesto para que salga del coche.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me devuelva el brazo.

Es graciosa la rapidez con la que suelta el codo de Regina, como si estuviese sujetando una patata caliente.

—Lo siento —murmura Emma, sonrojándose levemente.

—No pasa nada, por fortuna, cualquiera que sea la enfermedad que tenga, no se transmite por el contacto. Ah, y sheriff, comuníqueme cuando descubra la identidad de nuestro pequeño ladrón —dice Regina con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios—. Quiero enviarle una cesta de agradecimiento por hacerle a Storybrooke un gran servicio. Llevo un tiempo con la tentación de quemarle la ropa, es agradable que alguien haya tomado la iniciativa y se haya deshecho de su vestidor.

—Vale… entonces, básicamente, quiere que le dé las gracias a algún ladronzuelo por robar toda mi ropa y forzarme a ir desnuda… —señala Emma lentamente con las cejas levantadas—. Estoy sorprendida, Regina, no sabía que estarías tan contenta por el hecho de que alguien me desnudase.

Regina, en uno de los momentos más raros de su vida, no puede pensar en nada que decir. Su mente mordaz está en blanco. Totalmente sin palabras. Sintiéndose increíblemente humillada por su incapacidad para dar con una respuesta inteligente, sale del coche y da un portazo con mucho gusto. No se atreve a volver la vista atrás por miedo a ver la cara satisfecha, que sabe que encontrará mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, escucha una fuerte risa de victoria que sale de las ventanillas abiertas del coche. Regina irrumpe en la boutique y abre la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, golpeándola contra la pared haciendo que el dependiente salte detrás del mostrador.

La risa socarrona de Emma retumba en los oídos de Regina. Tensa la mandíbula y aprieta los dientes. Emma Swan es una estúpida. Solo los tontos celebran las victorias antes de tiempo. Regina siente la pequeña mina de oro de plástico rectangular y sonríe con maldad.

La venganza es una zorra.

[X-X-X]

Jackson Peters solo tiene espacio en su corazón para dos cosas: su motocicleta Yamaha TRX 850 y, bueno, él mismo. Es algo que nunca se molestó en negar a la letanía de ex que habían ido y venido en esta maravillosa vida de promiscuidad que lleva. Es un hombre egoísta, arrogante y vanidoso, y reconoce sus defectos sin vergüenza. Le trae sin cuidado la lamentable reputación que se ha ganado en la ciudad. ¿Por qué debería? No importa cuán pequeña y aislada sea Storybrooke, nunca le han escaseado mujeres dispuestas a calentarle la cama. Siempre hay alguien ahí fuera con ganas de un buen polvo, ya sea un ama de casa aburrida, una exnovia o, si tiene mucha suerte esa noche, algo de carne fresca. La vida es buena con Jackson.

Por lo menos, solía serlo.

Porque ahora, bueno, su vida es un grano en el culo.

Todavía recuerda, que hace unos meses, una furiosa Ruby le advirtió sobre algo llamado karma. También recuerda reírse de ella mientras se ponía rápidamente la ropa que él le había quitado la noche anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar la puerta de la habitación con un portazo, él la llamó con un grito y dijo: «Si esa tal karma es tan puta, dile que venga. Si está en celo, sabes que estoy preparado para follar.» Sonriendo como un lobo, meneó las cejas y comenzó a hacer movimientos sugerentes con la pelvis. Lo último que vio de Ruby fue su dedo corazón despidiéndose de su cara engreída.

Bueno, el karma vino a visitarlo. Pero no fue ni de cerca una visita agradable o alucinante.

Y, como lleva haciendo desde el día que la venganza del destino llamó a su puerta hace cuatro meses, se deja caer sobre la silla plegable que está aparcada en el jardín delantero de manera permanente, ahogando las penas en cerveza barata. Es demasiado temprano para beber alcohol, lo sabe bien, pero ahora que las mañanas y las tardes se difuminan en una neblina, se da cuenta de que carece de la aptitud para que le importe un comino.

Es tras su octava cerveza —¿o décima?, ha perdido la cuenta— que empieza a sentir un cosquilleo familiar en la nuca. Lo están observando. Por el rabillo del ojo capta una figura apoyada casualmente contra el buzón, experimentando con el objeto inestable y su peso. Jackson no está de humor para visitas y mucho menos acosadores espeluznantes. Con un suspiro, tira la lata vacía a la pila de basura que va creciendo a sus pies antes de alzar la barbilla y encontrarse con la mirada de su invitado inoportuno. Eso es si pudiera encontrarse con la mirada del extraño. Incluso con el alcohol deteriorándole la visión, puede ver con claridad que la cara de esa persona está cubierta por una máscara de hockey.

Una puñetera máscara de hockey. Jason de Viernes 13 está de pie delante de él.

Las cejas de Jacksons se fruncen con extrañeza ante el espectáculo. Qué… «casual». Y raro.

Pero esto es Storybrooke, y parece ser que lo raro es lo más normal. Porque, hace una hora escasa, el tipo que solía trabajar en la barbería, había venido a su casa por decimotercera vez consecutiva este mes rogándole, prácticamente de rodillas, que recordase. «¡Soy yo, Smee!», seguía repitiendo el iluso, como si esas palabras le ayudasen a recordar lo que olvidó después del accidente. ¿Y qué es lo que olvidó? Pues, aparentemente, él es Killian Jones, líder de una gran banda de infames piratas. Sí. «Piratas.» Qué locura. Y qué absurdo.

Por mucho que le guste maldecir como uno, eso no lo convierte en un marinero bravucón adicto al ron (él es más de cerveza). ¿Y él es el pirata amnésico? Claro.

En el momento en el que ese tipo, Smee, le había llamado Capitán Garfio, Jackson se había vuelto loco. Hay un límite en la locura que una persona puede soportar. Le había arrojado latas de cerveza que por desgracia estaban vacías, hasta que los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Ese tonto del culo de Leroy había venido bamboleándose unos minutos más tarde y en vez de enviar su culo a la cárcel le dio una charla de advertencia. A regañadientes Jackson había prometido no causar más problemas, con la condición de que ese iluso de Smee no volviera a pisar su propiedad. Tuvo suerte al salir con facilidad del problema. Al estar desempleado y al borde de la bancarrota, ahora mismo no podía permitirse la fianza para salir de la cárcel.

Jackson no es consciente de que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el perro de su vecino comienza a ladrar a las ardillas. Sacude la cabeza para aclarársela y suspira.

El imitador de Jason todavía lo está mirando. Una sensación de molestia comienza a cosquillearle la piel. Mirar fijamente es una grosería. Y con franqueza, le está dando miedo.

—¿Qué narices estás mirando? —espeta.

Como es lógico, todo lo que obtiene a cambio es silencio. Jackson no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién es este tipo, pero cree saber quién le ha enviado. Ese cacique hijo de puta es demasiado predecible en lo que a temas fiscales se refiere, sin tener en cuenta que nadie ha visto a ese cabrón en meses.

—Adelante. —Jackson se cubre con una de sus sonrisas más lisonjera y abre los brazos de par en par dándole la bienvenida a su invitado—. Aquí estoy, haz lo que coño hayas venido a hacer.

El desconocido ladea la cabeza en gesto de duda.

—Si te ha enviado para darme una paliza, ¿puedes hacerlo deprisa? Tengo un par de cervezas que bajarme y después tengo tiempo para ser golpeado antes del almuerzo. Quiero desmayarme a tiempo para la siesta.

Aun así, el Misterioso Enmascarado —sí, Jackson ha pensado que el rarito necesita un nombre— lo mira en silencio, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¡Me cago en la puta!, dile a Gold que tendrá su dinero a finales de semana.

Jackson abre la tapa de la neverita y saca otra lata de cerveza. Dios, se retrasa un día en el alquiler y ese cabrón avaricioso ya envía a uno de sus matones a cobrarlo.

Resulta que el truco está en mencionar al señor Gold.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo cuando vuelva del agujero en el que ha desaparecido? No soy su lacayo —dice por fin Misterio, que responde con una voz tan ronca, que a Jackson le recuerda a la voz horrible que le gusta poner a Bruce Wayne cuando se disfraza de Batman. Ingeniándoselas para que de alguna manera suene artificial y forzada.

Jackson mira a Misterio con sospecha.

—Entonces, ¿no estás aquí para cobrar?

—No.

—¿No eres uno de los matones de Gold?

Tiene que asegurarse. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Podrías haberme engañado. Porque el pego lo das, gilipollas.

Jackson estudia al desconocido con atuendo negro. La estúpida máscara, las botas de motero desgastadas, los pantalones anchos, los guantes, una abundante capa de ropa: un jersey oscuro con la capucha sobre la cabeza y una gigantesca chaqueta de cuero. Todo lo que el tipo necesitaba para parecer un auténtico Ángel del Infierno (pero mucho más loco), eran unas cadenas pesadas y unos puños americanos.

—Si no eres uno de los hombres de Gold, ¿quién coño eres?

—Un amigo de tu hermano.

—No tengo ningún hermano —se burla Jackson y le da un trago largo a la cerveza.

Jethro —no, «Rufio»— en lo que al él concierne está muerto. Ese mamón huyó de la casa y lo abandonó después de su accidente, con una estúpida excusa acerca de ser adversarios y de no haber habido nunca una relación de consanguineidad y, que de alguna manera, su poco ortodoxa familia es el resultado de una absurda maldición. «Gilipollas.»

—Y aunque tuviese uno, estoy muy seguro de que no tendría un amigo que oculta la puta cara. ¿Qué pintas son esas? ¿No es un poco pronto para Halloween?

Con el peso de Misterio empujando, el buzón se inclina ligeramente a la derecha. La expresión de descontento de Jackson ha debido ser suficiente para que el desconocido pillase la indirecta y se alejase unos pasos del buzón. En lugar de quitarse la estúpida máscara, Misterio permanece con ella.

—¿Crees que eres el único con algo que esconder? —pregunta, apuntando con la mirada a la manta que cubre el regazo de Jackson.

Jackson se enfurece, sin embargo, mantiene la mano izquierda escondida bajo la gruesa tela.

—Además, mira quién es el que va dando consejos de moda. Si no estás dispuesto a dejar de usar el lápiz de ojos, por lo menos aprende a ponértelo correctamente. Parece que te has puesto el maquillaje con una pistola de paintball —dice con sarcasmo el hombre enmascarado.

Jackson siente como se le dilatan las aletas de la nariz debido enfado. Si no fuese por la llamada de atención de Leroy, ya hubiese golpeado la cabeza de este tío con una roca.

—¿Estás aquí por algo, capullo, o solo has venido a insultarme?

—Ambas cosas. Pero principalmente, por esto.

Misterio se endereza e introduce la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Saca un trozo de papel amarillo doblado, lo abre y se lo muestra a Jackson. Es un anuncio. Un anuncio con el que Jackson está muy familiarizado, teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien lo repartió por toda la ciudad hace un par de semanas.

—Ah. Eso —bufa Jackson, con el ánimo desplomándose un poco más, si es posible.

Sus ojos se posan sobre el amor de su vida. Su motocicleta rojo sangre situada en la entrada, desamparada por los meses sin uso. Sus entrañas se retuercen ante la vista. Otro recordatorio de lo mucho que odia el giro que ha tomado su vida. Ya no puede montar, y lo más seguro es que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca.

—¿Todavía la vendes? —pregunta el desconocido, siguiendo la mirada de Jackson.

A Jackson se le cierra la garganta, se esfuerza por respirar con dificultad, debido al peso que parece aplastarle el pecho. Ojalá no necesitase el dinero. Ojala se hubiera quedado en casa aquella tarde. Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá. Últimamente su vida está llena de eso.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmura abatido, apartando los ojos de su preciosa moto.

—¿Cuánto?

—Tres de los grandes.

—¿Por una moto de segunda mano? Es demasiado excesivo.

—¿Por una moto preciosa? Es demasiado barato —replica Jackson—. Además, las ruedas son nuevas. Las cambié hace un par de meses, me costaron un brazo y una pierna.

Hace una mueca de dolor ante la pobre elección de palabras. Hablando de escupir contra el viento; eso «duele».

El desconocido le echa otro vistazo a la motocicleta. Está en perfectas condiciones. Jackson está orgulloso de ello, pues se aseguró de atender cada segundo de vida de su pequeña.

—¿Cuántos kilómetros tiene?

—Treinta mil, más o menos.

Jackson mira con ojos cansado al posible comprador mientras sopesa la información. Toma un buen sorbo de la lata y se hunde un poco más en la silla. Una parte de él desea que a Misterio le parezca un precio desorbitado por su pequeña y se vaya. La parte racional de su cerebro, la cual increíblemente sigue funcionando a pesar de ahogarla en alcohol con asiduidad, sabe que vender la moto es la decisión más inteligente. Dejando los lazos emocionales a un lado, es lo mejor. Todavía tiene que pagar facturas del hospital, y a Gold, ese cabrón disfrutaría enviándolo a urgencias por segunda vez si no consigue pagar el alquiler.

—Dos mil cien —dice por último, sacando a Jackson de sus pensamientos.

—Tres de los grandes, tómalo o déjalo.

—Nadie en esta ciudad estaría tan loco para pagarte eso por la moto. Dos mil cien.

—Tres de los grandes.

Jackson se mantiene firme.

Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada, el desconocido contempla a Jackson por un momento. Pasados un par de segundos, una mano enguantada saca algo que tiene escondido en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros oscuros.

Teniendo en cuenta que son las diez de la mañana y que más o menos ya está borracho, no es de extrañar que Jackson falle al intentar coger el sobre que le arroja. Cuando el paquete le golpea en la cabeza frunce el ceño. Dejando a sus pies la lata medio vacía de cerveza, rompe el adhesivo que cierra el sobre y echa un vistazo al interior. Sus cejas salen disparadas hasta el nacimiento del pelo al ver lo que contiene.

—Dos mil cien en metálico. Cuéntalo, está todo —dice el desconocido sonando extremadamente arrogante—. Esa es mi oferta, tómala o déjala.

Jackson aprieta los labios, mosqueado porque use sus palabras contra él. Pese a su enfado, sus ojos no abandonan el fascinante fajo de dinero que le devuelve la mirada. Santo Dios, ojalá… ojalá… ojalá…

—¿Hay trato?

Jackson cierra los ojos y coge aliento. «Joder.»

—S-Sí.

Las palabras le arañan la garganta, se ahoga con ellas.

Por necesidad. Es lo mejor.

—Genial.

Lo más probable es que el desconocido tenga una sonrisa triunfal debajo de esa máscara. Jackson puede escuchar el regodeo en esa voz ronca.

—Te puedo entregar los papeles pasado mañana —dice Jackson, entornando los ojos a su invitado—. Supongo que no me puedes dar un nombre.

Desde el otro lado de la valla, el pitbull del vecino forcejea con la correa que lo mantiene atado a un árbol y le gruñe a un hombre que pasa corriendo. El desconocido le echa un buen vistazo al animal antes de girarse hacia Jackson, que sigue esperando.

—Argos.

Jackson hace un mohín. Tipo raro, nombre raro. Le pega, de alguna manera.

—Bien, Argos, felicidades por la compra. Cuida de mi moto o iré a por ti y te daré una buena paliza —le advierte Jackson, sin bromear del todo.

Se estira hacia el lado y coge las llaves de la motocicleta, que descansan sobre su cajetilla de tabaco vacía, y se las lanza a Argos. El movimiento, sin saberlo, permite que la manta se deslice por sus piernas exponiendo su mano izquierda. Una mueca se marca en las atractivas facciones de Jackson y con torpeza se esfuerza por volver a colocar la manta. Por desgracia, es demasiado tarde. El misterioso Argos ya la ha visto.

—Sé lo de tu accidente, lo siento.

—Sí, bueno, las putadas pasan —refunfuña Jackson, incapaz de esconder la amargura en el tono.

Ni siquiera le gusta el mar. Nadie es más propenso a las náuseas que él. Lo que es peor, después de todo este tiempo, es que no recuerda lo que le dio para subir a ese sórdido barco en un principio. Estaba de fiesta en un pub y debió emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia. Todo lo que sabe, y es porque es lo que le ha dicho la gente, es que el maldito barco volcó cuando pasó la boya que marcaba la línea divisoria entre Storybrooke y la ciudad vecina.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunta Jackson con un suspiro, queriendo nada más que volver a estar solo.

—Nop, ya tengo a por lo que he venido. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Capitán.

Jackson se encoge.

—No vuelvas a llamarme por ese puto nombre —advierte con un gruñido.

—Lo siento, he pensado que todo el mundo te llamaba así.

—Lo hacen, pero no significa que esos cabrones deban hacerlo —espeta Jackson.

Vaya, tienes un accidente con un barco y de repente todo el mundo te llama Capitán. Como si el hecho de perder una parte de él no importase mucho. Confía en los chiflados de esta ciudad para conspirar contra él cuando está hundido.

—La primera y la última vez que pongo un pie sobre un barco y sucede esto —alza la mano que ha estado escondiendo bajo la manta y la agita en el aire. Bueno, la mano que «solía» estar ahí. Ahora solo hay un muñón— así que por favor, corta el rollo con esa basura de Capitán. Ya tienes mi moto, cógela y déjame solo de una puta vez.

—Está bien, lo siento.

Argos alza las manos a los lados, en un claro gesto para aplacarlo.

Jackson observa a su extraño compañero mientras se dirige a la entrada, percatándose por primera vez de la espada envainada que tiene atada a la espalda.

—Puto pirado… —Jackson hace un mohín.

Pero entonces, una punzada de tristeza lo atraviesa cuando Argos se monta en la moto. Mira hacia otro lado y aspira una dolorosa bocanada de aire. El sonido de su pequeña arrancando le deja un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Sabes? —escucha por encima del sonido de su moto revolucionada.

A regañadientes Jackson mira de nuevo al enmascarado y sigue la mirada de Argos hacia el antiguo cañón de bronce que decora el césped.

—He oído que al señor Gold le gusta coleccionar recuerdos de guerra. Apuesto a que te pagaría una considerable suma por ese cañón que tienes. Incluso te daría un extra si añades las balas de cañón y el resto de la parafernalia.

Jackson se encoge de hombros de manera evasiva.

—No se ha visto a ese capullo por la ciudad en meses.

—Su novia es la que se está ocupando de la tienda. Puede que te haga un mejor precio. Piénsalo —dice Argos, revolucionando un par de veces la moto, antes de alejarse de la entrada.

Se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

Jackson mira las marcas de neumáticos que ha dejado y suspira. Junto con su motocicleta, su segunda posesión más preciada es ese viejo cañón. Preferiría cortarse la otra mano que desprenderse de él.

«Pero…» necesita más dinero. Todavía tiene facturas que pagar… una boca sin trabajo a la que alimentar… y una cara adicción al alcohol, y la nicotina que necesita su apoyo.

Ojalá… ojalá… ojalá.

Su mano derecha tiembla al agarrar con fuerza el paquete marrón, lágrimas de amargura se amontonan en sus ojos.

Ruby se equivocaba, el Karma no es el hijo de puta. Él sí.


	4. Carguen, apunten, fuego

**Capítulo 3: Carguen, apunten, fuego**

Su hora de irse a la cama ya ha pasado.

Regina siempre ha sido una persona de rutinas, las nueve en punto es la hora en la que Henry apaga las luces, y media hora después las apaga ella. Tiene que decirse que no siempre se ha acostado tan temprano. Durante sus primeros veintiocho años en la ciudad, Regina tenía el hábito de quedarse despierta hasta la medianoche leyendo un libro o disfrutando de una copa de vino en su estudio. Pero para su desgracia, sus horas de sueño se han visto forzadas a un nuevo horario cuando cierta rubia irrumpió en la ciudad en su feo escarabajo amarillo y accionó el paso del tiempo. Ahora, más que nunca, Regina comienza a apreciar la importancia de dormir lo suficiente todas las noches para mantener su sueño reparador. Su cuerpo ya no tiene la capacidad de detener la aparición de las arrugas y los no bienvenidos signos del envejecimiento, y eso la tiene muy preocupada.

Y la culpa es de una mujer.

Una mujer que, irónicamente, es también la razón por la cual ahora no está acurrucada bajo sus sábanas y durmiendo profundamente.

Hace cuatro horas que han regresado de peinar el bosque, abandonaron la búsqueda antes de que oscureciese demasiado para continuar. A pesar de estar hecha polvo y dolorida por todas partes, Regina había logrado aparecer con una comida decente para su hijo hambriento y para sus famélicas madres. Poco después, tras acabar de limpiar los cacharros, Emma se había ido de casa porque Blanca le había pedido que fuera a su antiguo apartamento, sin duda para intercambiar opiniones sobre el hechizo del claro y la consecuente amenaza de fisura.

Teniendo a su hijo todo para ella, Regina había monopolizado el momento de arropar a Henry en la cama; y, para su deleite, también había obtenido el permiso de su hijo para permanecer a su lado hasta que se durmiese. Henry siempre ha tenido problemas para quedarse dormido cuando está asustado; y aunque nunca lo admitiría, pensar en criaturas saliendo de la fisura, todavía por descubrir, obligando a sus madres a salir a buscarla, lo perturba. Por eso, cuando le había pedido a su madre que se quedase con él bajo el pretexto de querer hablar sobre su tarde en el bosque, Regina no había dudado en consentirlo, y se había asegurado de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras de vez en cuando. Había pasado un rato hablando sobre la teoría de Regina sobre las fisuras y por qué aparecen, y, para su incomodidad, también se habían pasado otro agónico rato hablando sobre Emma y su «herida». La rubia había estado caminando por la casa con una cojera apenas perceptible; pero, por supuesto, Henry y sus avispados ojillos la habían notado. El chico pensaba que Emma se había herido durante su expedición por el bosque. Estaba equivocado, pero Regina no había sabido cómo explicarle a su hijo que su precioso Caballero Blanco estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haber pasado medio día con rozaduras en lugares que no quería mencionar. Así que había guardado silencio y había dejado que Henry creyese que Emma había tenido un tirón en la búsqueda. Una pequeña mentira para un bien superior. Emma volvía a salír como la heroína, pero no le molestaba si eso significaba no tener que discutir con su hijo el penoso estado de la vagina de la rubia. Es una solución con la que podrá vivir.

El borboteo de ese patético cacharro que Emma llama coche atraviesa el silencio de su casa, y de inmediato, Regina se endereza en su asiento y se prepara para la acción. Se rellena la copa de vino y rápidamente extiende el gastado mapa del bosque de Storybrooke ante ella, con cuidado de no romperlo. Con eso, Regina se inclina sobre la mesa, sosteniendo un rotulador en una mano y sujetándose la barbilla con la otra, fingiendo analizar el mapa. Con el atrezo y la coartada, espera al acecho.

—Oh, eh… ¿has esperado por mí? —pregunta Emma con sorpresa cuando la ve en la cocina un momento más tarde.

—No —miente Regina con naturalidad, frunciendo el labio superior con asco—. No se tire flores, señorita Swan.

La rubia sonríe burlona antes de encaminarse hacia la nevera y sacar un cartón de leche. La no muy sutil Regina aclarándose la garganta, es suficiente para impedir que Emma beba directamente del cartón y, como un cachorrito obediente, la rubia se encabeza hacía la alacena, saca un vaso y se sirve como un ser humano normal. Emma se traga la leche de un trago antes de girarse para mirarla.

—¿Por qué estás despierta todavía?

Regina no se molesta en alzar la vista de su «supuesta» tarea.

—Estoy intentando determinar qué áreas necesitamos cubrir.

—Ah —frunce los labios y asiente, los ojos verdes lo observan todo—. Deberías descansar; ha sido un día duro y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no estoy cansada.

—No, claro que no —bufa Emma—. En serio Regina, sube y ve a dormir. Tienes una pinta de mierda.

—Señorita Swan. —Regina cubre con una mirada asesina a la mujer al escuchar la grosería—. Aunque aprecio su preocupación, no voy a permitir comentarios sobre mi apariencia de una mujer que se ha pasado todo el día caminando como un niño recién circuncidado.

Los labios de Emma se transforman en el puchero de un niño.

—Uno de estos días, Majestad, esconderé toda tu ropa y solo te dejaré con unos vaqueros estrechos. A ver si te gusta.

Regina no puede evitar la sonrisa arrogante que le aparece en la cara.

—Bueno, es una pena que no tenga un par de vaqueros como esos. Al contrario que usted, querida, prefiero no cortar la circulación de mis piernas —sentencia—. Oh, y hablando de ropa, me he tomado la libertad de tenderle su nueva ropa sobre la cama.

El agrio carácter de Emma se evapora con rapidez al escucharla.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. También he combinado algunas piezas, así puede hacerse una idea de qué es lo que va bien y con qué —continua Regina con un tono aburrido, clavando los ojos en el mapa que tiene delante, y mueve una mano con desdeño en el aire—. Vaya corriendo, señorita Swan. Sus nuevas ropas la esperan.

Una mirada repleta de miedo, temor, curiosidad y ansiedad aparecen en la cara de Emma. Regina se reiría si no estuviera ocupada manteniendo su farsa.

—Gracias. Voy, eh, voy a echar un vistazo entonces. Buenas noches, Regina —dice Emma con un tono ligero al marcharse y caminando mecánicamente hacia la puerta del sótano.

Tan pronto la rubia abandona la cocina, Regina deja de actuar y exhala el aliento. Coge el vaso de vino y se toma un buen trago.

Este es el momento por el que ha estado esperando toda la noche. Ha sacrificado su sueño reparador por esto; más le vale a Emma Swan no decepcionar.

Y, con nada que hacer, Regina se apoya casualmente en el respaldo de la silla y espera. Los minutos pasan con agonía, y ella todavía está sentada sin moverse, con los sentidos agudizados por la anticipación.

En el momento en el que escucha los pesados pasos de Emma subir las escaleras, Regina reprime una sonrisa y se endereza en el asiento, colocándose la habitual máscara de indiferencia total y absoluta.

«Allá vamos.»

Sin preámbulos, la puerta del sótano se abre de par en par, revelando la cara pálida del retoño de Blancanieves.

La voz de Emma es un mero susurro.

—¿Regina? Estoy confundida.

—¿Debería ser eso una novedad? —pregunta Regina con tono monocorde.

Emma avanza con lentitud y se deja caer en la silla frente a ella. La cara de haber visto un fantasma que trae Emma es compensación suficiente por todo el sueño que Regina ha tenido que sacrificar.

—¿Has comprado ropa o disfraces de Halloween? —pregunta Emma, clavando los ojos verdes en los marrones.

Regina sonríe con condescendencia.

—Si no me equivoco, creo que los disfraces también son ropa, querida

—¡No puedo llevar eso en público! —chilla Emma, perdiendo los nervios por un momento.

A Regina no le extrañaría que Henry bajase saltando por las escaleras en cualquier momento, al despertarse con los chillidos de su madre biológica. Al ver la mirada de reproche de Regina, la rubia rebaja el tono y suspira.

—Regina, por favor, dime que no me he gastado todo ese dinero para parecer El Llanero Solitario.

—¿Prefería ser Tonto? Si la memoria no me falla creo que también había un vestido de flecos en la boutique —dice Regina, todavía con cara seria.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —escupe Emma, el rojo le tiñe el cuello y la cara—. Dios bendito, no puedo ir a trabajar pareciendo un cowboy, una cantante de los setenta, Cindy Lauper, un payaso, ¡joder!, o la Britney Spears de «Hit Me Baby One More Time!».

—¿Britney Spears?

Regina levanta una ceja.

—El traje repugnante de niña de escuela católica. Blusa blanca, chaqueta de punto y falda a cuadros —cuenta Emma, entornando los ojos hacia Regina—. Te dije que nada de faldas.

—Dijo que nada de faldas _lápiz_ —puntualiza Regina.

—Ya, ¡pero tampoco quería minifaldas!

—Entonces debió ser más específica.

Emma suelta un quejido, pasándose la mano por la cara, de pronto parece mayor de lo que es.

—No puedo salir con ese disfraz, parezco una lolita[2].

—Perfecto. —La sonrisa de Regina es deslumbrante—. Me atrevería a decir que eso haría su trabajo infinitamente más fácil. ¿Qué mejor manera de atraer criminales ahí fuera, sheriff?

La mirada desagradable que le lanza Emma casi consigue que Regina se salga del personaje con una sonora carcajada. La morena se aclara la garganta y le ofrece una sonrisa poco sincera.

—Le he comprado musculosas —puntualiza Regina, para reafirmarse.

—Sí, sí, lo has hecho —resopla Emma indignada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y resulta que la mayoría son de un color con el que ni muerta dejaría que me viesen. Me refiero, ¿cuántas musculosas rosas puede tener una persona? Y por encima son de un color chillón.

—Algunas son pastel —corrige Regina—. Rosa palo.

Emma arruga la nariz en un gesto de asco.

—Le he comprado jerséis.

—Amarillos —bufa Emma—. Que resulta ser otro de los colores que no me suelo poner, porque coincide con mi pelo y casi siempre termino pareciendo una mazorca de maíz andante.

—Imagíneselo —se burla Regina en tono serio y ojos divertidos.

Emma la mira sin apartar los ojos durante un par de minutos, abriendo y cerrando la boca con frecuencia como si quisiese decir algo mordaz, pero nada saliese de sus labios. Poco tarda en bajar los hombros con resignación, y finalmente, Emma abandona la mesa de la cocina resoplando y con pasos lentos hacia su cuchitril en el sótano, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

Regina se da palmaditas a sí misma en la espalda por el trabajo bien hecho. Recoge sus cosas y limpia, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Punto para la Reina Malvada.

Pero Regina no es una persona sin corazón. Le ha comprado a la rubia un puñado de trajes bonitos, muy elegantes y profesionales. Actualmente se encuentran en el fondo de su armario, escondidos detrás de un par de sus trajes. Se los dará a Emma en una semana o dos. A lo mejor tres. ¿A quién quiere engañar? Se los dará en un mes.

O el año que viene.

[X-X-X]

Cinco días después del robo y el incidente de la magia, las cosas están empezando a volver a la normalidad en la comisaría.

Todavía no han atrapado al ladrón o al que lanzó el hechizo, pero por lo menos, no han encontrado ni una sola fisura tras dos días enteros de recorrerse de arriba abajo los bosques de Storybrooke. Todos pueden volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Bueno, excepto si tu nombre es Emma Swan.

Desde su queridísimo cambio radical, cortesía de Regina, las cosas han estado algo tensas en su lugar de trabajo. No es que haya ningún problema entre sus ayudantes, sino que la única tensión proviene de la misma sheriff. Regina no decepcionó con sus adquisiciones en la boutique de Sebastián. Cumplió con las expectativas de Emma, de hecho las sobrepasó. Y hubiese sido una buena noticia, si Emma no hubiese sabido que se arrepentiría de su decisión desde un primer momento.

La boutique de repente tiene la política de «no se devuelve ni se cambia» exclusivamente para ella, un cuestionable giro de los acontecimientos en los que sospecha que Regina tuvo algo que ver. Y así, Emma está atrapada con su ropa nueva, y como no tiene nada más que ponerse y no se puede permitir comprar nada más hasta la próxima paga, decide comérselo, ponerse las piezas menos humillantes de su nuevo vestidor y encajar los golpes. Es una mujer mayorcita, puede soportarlo. Pero disfrutarlo es otro tema muy distinto.

Está claro, Regina Mills tiene un perverso sentido del humor; y ahora, Emma lleva puestas las pruebas.

Y, como es natural, en la oficina se ha abierto la temporada de caza para Emma.

—¿Quién demonios lleva tu estilismo? ¿Tus enemigos? —dijo Leroy la primera vez que apareció con su ropa nueva.

—No sabía que los colores chillones volvían a estar de moda. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Hombreras? —quiso saber August.

—Oh Em…—fue todo lo que pudo decir una Ruby sin palabras.

Hoy, por supuesto, no será diferente.

—Buenos días, gente —gruñe Emma como saludo mientras arrastra los pies al entrar en la comisaría, cargando en los brazos con una taza de café y algunos informes que había enviado el ayuntamiento. Suspirando lo deja todo en su escritorio con cautela. Pasar los últimos días peinando el bosque en busca de portales unidireccionales ha pasado factura a su productividad en la oficina.

La asombrosa cantidad de papeleo en su pila de «por hacer» es la prueba. Está tan inmersa intentando discernir qué documentos atacará primero que no se percata de los dos pares de ojos mirando cada uno de sus movimientos con atención cautivadora. No ayuda que las separaciones de los cubículos sean de cristal, dejándola expuesta a ojos curiosos.

—Allá vamos… —dice Ruby tan pronto como Emma se encamina a su escritorio.

August, cuya mesa está enfrente a la de Ruby, se inclina y se estalla los nudillos con anticipación sin dejar de observar a la sheriff.

En el momento en el que Emma baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y encoge los hombros para quitársela, Ruby lanza un puño al aire y grita vítores de triunfo. August gruñe y de mala gana rebusca en su chaqueta, saca un billete de veinte dólares y se lo tiende a una petulante Ruby.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿has ganado la porra de hoy?

Colgando la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, Emma mira a su sonriente ayudante y se deja caer en la silla.

—Adiviné el color. —Ruby se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, guardándose las ganancias en el bolsillo y después se acerca hasta la oficina de Emma. Levanta una ceja ante la musculosa de la rubia y esboza una sonrisa tonta—. ¿Rosa?

—No hay nada de malo en el rosa —murmura Emma, rehusándose a encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga. Cuando le dijo a Regina que le comprase colores lisos debió ser más específica. Ayer fue una verde. Parecía un moco fosforito.

—Ya, ¿pero rosa eléctrico?

Ruby se ríe entre dientes.

—Por lo menos no es el color de un esputo eléctrico —dice Emma sin expresión—. Era esto o una camisa de cuello alto con ondulaciones.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los ondulaciones?

—Las únicas ondulaciones que me gustan son las de las patatas fritas que me puedo comer y bajar con una cerveza. Además, la camisa también tiene topos rojos por todas partes. ¿Ondulaciones y topos? No, gracias.

—Creo recordar haber visto esa camisa en la boutique de Sebastián. De hecho es bastante bonita, Em. A la moda.

—Y jodidamente cara —resopla Emma. Para ser alguien que afirma odiar su vieja ropa, Regina se las ha apañado para llenar su armario con una aún más fea. Bueno, no es fea, pero no es su estilo (aunque no hay excusa para las musculosas fosforito; cree que Regina las cogió para fastidiarla)—. El material es el paraíso en la piel, no me malinterpretes, pero delante del espejo no me podía tomar en serio. Parecía un payaso con varicela.

—O Enrique VIII —añade August desde su escritorio.

—Ese también. Sea quien sea —murmura Emma, estudiando la pila de papeleo ante ella. Decide empezar el día con los informes de August antes de enfrentarse con las cosas de la oficina de Mary Margaret. Esos archivos tienden a ser largos, aburridos y últimamente difíciles de llevar. Gira la silla para mirar a su ayudante, prefiriendo charlar un poco antes de zambullirse en el trabajo—. ¿Algo nuevo sobre el ladrón?

—Nada concreto, pero puede que tenga una pista —comparte Ruby, apoyada contra el lado del escritorio de Emma—. ¿Recuerdas la temporada en la que tenía una especie de depresión y MM y tú me sacasteis a bailar?

—Sí, no te podías sacar de la cabeza a algún capullo insensible que te menospreciaba. ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas el jaleo del que se tuvo que ocupar Leroy en Sheppard Lane el otro día? Dónde un pirata amnésico estaba agrediendo a Meeks —continúa Ruby, trazando figuras con los dedos sobre la madera desgastada.

—¿Es el mismo tipo?

Emma arquea una ceja. Su amiga tiene el desafortunado hábito de enamorarse de los chicos malos que no traen nada bueno.

—Sip. —Ruby asiente, ignorando adrede la mirada de desaprobación que le ofrece la rubia—. No recuerda su antigua vida, todavía cree que es Jackson Peters. Pero su nombre real es Killian Jones.

La cara de Emma permanece inexpresiva.

—No me suena.

—El Capitán Garfio —aclara Ruby.

—¡No jodas! —Emma mira boquiabierta a su ayudante—. Peter Pan es mi cuento favorito.

—¿Qué, nada de amor para Caperucita Roja?

—Rubes, por mucho que te quiera, te transformas en un puñetero lobo una vez al mes. Ante mis ojos eso te coloca directamente en el territorio de Crepúsculo. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Esos libros me han destrozado a los hombres lobo. No te ofendas.

—No me ofendo —ríe Ruby, desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de manos—. De todas formas, volviendo a lo que te decía. He oído de una fuente muy fiable, que Jackson vendió su motocicleta a un tipo con una máscara de hockey y con pinta sospechosa el día del robo. Pagó el importe en efectivo. Y, atenta a esto, el hombre enmascarado tenía una espada enganchada en la espalda.

Emma se tensa de inmediato.

—¿Crees que es nuestro ladrón?

—A lo mejor. —Ruby encoge ligeramente los hombros—. O podría ser solo un lunático con una espada. En cualquier caso, creo que deberíamos echarle un ojo.

—¿Quién es tu fuente?

—Ashley. Vive puerta con puerta con Jackson —comparte Ruby en voz baja.

Emma sospecha, y con razón, que Ruby dio con este chisme en una de sus conversaciones telefónicas regulares con la chica. Esas dos cotillean como porteras.

—Me dejaré caer por la casa de Jackson después de comer y veré si puedo conseguir un nombre.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora?

—Está inconsciente. Ha estado bebiendo hasta la saciedad desde que perdió su mano.

—Oh. —Emma asiente. Con tranquilidad lo asimila todo antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa aprobadora. Por lo menos están haciendo progresos en la investigación, aunque sea pequeña—. Está bien, más tarde entonces. Mantenme informada.

—Lo haré. —Ruby sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro antes de volver a su propio escritorio—. Oh, casi lo olvido. Alguien te ha dejado un paquete esta mañana. Te lo he dejado ahí, encima del archivador.

Emma mira al archivador detrás de su escritorio, la curiosidad le pica. Se acerca y coge la caja cuadrada en sus manos. Es normal, blanca, sin cintas, sin envoltura. Sacude la caja vacilante al lado de su oreja, intentado adivinar qué es lo que hay dentro. No quiere arriesgarse a abrirlo y que algún espray la rocíe con algo asqueroso (es una de las gamberradas típicas de Los Niños Perdidos). Al no oír ningún repiqueteo dentro, coge una bocanada de aire profunda y abre la tapa.

No es una gamberrada.

Solo un extraño, aunque bonito, regalo.

Dentro hay una simple flor púrpura, una lila. No está muy familiarizada con los diferentes tipos de flores del mundo, pero esta la reconoce sin dudar porque la ve todos los días en el jardín de Regina. Y, bueno, Henry le había dicho de pasada que era la flor favorita de su madre.

Con cuidado, la saca de la caja y la pone al lado de la foto de Henry en su escritorio. Probablemente el chico la haya dejado de camino al colegio. A veces hace las cosas más dulces y amables.

Emma arroja la caja en la papelera de reciclaje detrás de ella. Tan pronto como se separa de su mano, cae una pequeña carta blanca en su regazo. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios; Emma se pregunta qué dirán los garabatos de Henry esta vez.

Pero, las palabras para nada son garabatos. Están escritas a máquina. Eso descarta a su hijo como remitente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que disfrutes tu cambio de imagen. Yo lo he hecho.<strong>_

_**– A**_

* * *

><p>Emma pone los ojos en blanco al hombre que escribe un informe en su cubículo.<p>

—¿Con ganas de que te despidan, «A»?

Mira con desaprobación a August. El hombre le devuelve una mirada extraña, totalmente confundido.

—¿Has dicho algo, Em?

—Nada. Vuelve al trabajo —bufa Emma, tirando la carta a la papelera.

Con nada más que una pila enorme de papeleo, Emma suelta un suspiro, flexiona los dedos y se pone a ello.

Después de la sexta carpeta del montón «por hacer», Emma ha tenido suficiente. Con un gruñido de frustración, abandona el informe que tiene en la mano y lucha con las ganas abrumadoras de hacer una bola de papel con él y tirarlo a la papelera. Tensa la mandíbula y observa al hombre que trabaja con esmero en su cubículo. Lo había contratado por su cerebro; Dios sabe que necesitan equilibrar la energía de la comisaría. Leroy, Ruby y Emma son los músculos en esta ecuación. No es que sean estúpidos, es solo que no tienen la paciencia para pensar antes de actuar, como hace él. Es un gran ayudante; trabajador, honesto, diligente, y por lo general amable. Es una desgracia que sea un asco a la hora de seguir órdenes.

—¿August? —le llama Emma entre dientes.

—¿Sí, sheriff? —pregunta con una sonrisa radiante, formando un contraste agradable con su ceño fruncido.

A veces, Emma odia lo alegre que es.

—Sobre el informe de las infracciones de tráfico de la semana pasada…

—Lo dejé en tu escritorio —puntualiza con rapidez August.

—Lo sé, lo estoy leyendo ahora mismo. Mejor dicho, intentándolo.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Emma exhala despacio, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la semana pasada, ¡demonios!, y la anterior?

—No sé, sueles decir muchas cosas —dice August con una sonrisa de medio lado. Es lo suficiente listo para dejarlo cuando los ojos de Emma se tornan peligrosos—. ¿Específicamente sobre mis informes? Dijiste que eran un poco locuaces…

—Un poco locuaces es un eufemismo —gruñe Emma—. ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

—Me dijiste que dejase el sombrero de escritor en casa, y también los impulsos de escribir novelas en vez de informes policiales.

—Es una bonita manera de decirlo. ¿Pero, cuales fueron mis palabras exactas?

August se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello, con mucha vergüenza.

—Uh… «deja la diarrea verbal, o válgame Dios, meteré mi puño en tu garganta y te ahogaré con él…» — murmura débilmente.

—Sí. —Emma levanta las cejas, sus labios forman una fina línea—. ¿Debo llamar a un exorcista, entonces? Porque veo con claridad que sigues poseído por el fantasma de Shakespeare.

—Oh, venga Emma, los informe de infracciones de tráfico son tediosos de escribir porque son aburridos. No hay nada malo en querer ponerles un poco de chispa.

Durante un breve momento, Emma cierra los ojos, agradeciendo poderosamente que Regina ya no esté trabajando en el ayuntamiento. La Alcaldesa Mills tenía la manía de meter las narices donde no la llamaban; la mujer conseguía estar en los asuntos de todo el mundo, en los de Emma, para ser más precisos. Eso incluye todo cuanto pasa en el Departamento del Sheriff. Si la Alcaldesa Mills llegase a leer alguno de los informes de August, bueno, le saldría una hernia.

—August —comienza Emma, con voz calmada pero rezumando peligro—. Hasta que te no abofeteen con el carné de conducir y no te metan los papeles por el culo, no tienes que escribir sus reacciones mientras les pones la multa. ¿Me has entendido?

—Lo pillo, jefa.

August asiente de manera hosca, probablemente haciendo las cuentas mentales de cuántos informes tiene que deshacerse y empezar de nuevo.

—Tampoco tienes que describir lo que llevan puesto —añade Emma un momento después con otro de sus informes en la mano, con los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre paseándose por las partes donde su ayudante describe con perturbador detalle la ropa de la vieja señora Mitten. Hablando de exceso de información. No necesitaba saber que a la dama no le gusta llevar sujetador cuando conduce.

—Andamos escasos de espray de pimienta.

Emma levanta la vista para encontrar a Ruby delante de su escritorio. Enfatizando sus palabras, su segunda al mando zarandea un bote vacío del espray de pimienta.

—Presenta una petición, Rubes. Ya conoces el procedimiento.

—Porque lo conozco, es por lo que te lo estoy contando. Si presento una petición tardará días en procesarse.

—Bueno, así es la burocracia.

—Em, los necesitamos ya. —Ruby se encarama al borde del escritorio y alza las piernas en el aire—. Mañana es el desfile.

—¿Y?

—Necesitaremos el espray de pimienta.

—No, no lo necesitaremos.

Emma centra su atención en otra pila de archivos que con diligencia ha ido descuidando a lo largo de la semana. Las palabras bailan ante sus ojos, recordándole una vez más porque odia hacer el papeleo. No tiene la concentración suficiente para ello.

—Pero, Em…

—En serio Rubes, dudo mucho que alguien en Storybrooke vaya a causar una revuelta en el desfile de carrozas rebosantes de calabazas, manzanas y hojas secas. Eso sería muy triste.

La siempre insistente Ruby, se mantiene en sus trece, negándose a olvidar el asunto.

—Emma, la Abuelita regala cerveza durante el festival, y durante los últimos veintiocho años siempre ha habido alguien que ha acabado rociado con espray de pimienta durante el desfile.

—Lo sé, y según los antiguos archivos de Graham, ese _alguien_ está sentado ahí mismo.

La rubia inclina la cabeza hacia el hombre desparramado contra su escritorio unos cuantos metros más allá, babeando sobre el informe de presupuesto que le ha pedido hace una hora. Está literalmente durmiendo en el trabajo, y a plena vista de sus superiores. Leroy tiene unas buenas pelotas, eso se lo concede.

—Y, desde que nuestro querido y viejo Gruñón es parte del equipo, estoy bastante segura de que este año se abstendrá con la bebida.

—¿Estás segura? Leroy se tomó unas cuantas cervezas con los enanitos ayer. Ahora mismo estará durmiendo la mona. Un montón de gente estará por ahí borracha como una cuba, para él será una tortura. —Ruby se pone a su altura con una mirada cómplice. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren. Aunque no lo hubiese hecho en su antigua vida, Leroy se pasó las dos últimas décadas como el borracho de Storybrooke. Ruby lo sabe de primera mano, fue ella la que le sirvió los tragos durante esos años—. ¿Qué tarea le has asignado?

—Seguridad. Estará al cargo de vigilar el final del desfile con August. Nosotras estaremos al principio.

Ruby hace un sonido profundo en la garganta ante las palabras, dejando que la información se asiente en su cabeza. Pasado un momento, comprende todo el asunto. Arquea una ceja mirando a Emma.

—Las monjas están en la última carroza.

Emma sonríe con superioridad, con apariencia de estar satisfecha consigo misma. Y, ciertamente lo está.

—Precisamente. No creo que tenga la tentación de acercarse a la cerveza gratis del estand de la Abuelita cuando, en esencia, le he dado permiso para comerse con los ojos el culo de la hermana Astrid todo el día.

—Bravo, sheriff Swan. Diez puntos por la astucia. —Ruby aplaude en beneficio de Emma. Se aparta de la mesa y sale de la oficina de su jefa a paso tranquilo, pero antes murmulla en voz baja por encima del hombro—. Todavía creo que deberíamos tener reservas de espray de pimienta, por la tradición y todo ese rollo, ya sabes.

Emma se ríe.

—Confía en mi Rubes, mañana vamos a romper la racha de Leroy de veintiocho años. Espera y verás.

—¿No te preocupa que alguien más cause problemas?

—No, es un desfile organizado por las hadas religiosas y los niños del orfanato; solo un desalmado intentaría causar problemas—. Emma sacude la mano quitándole importancia.

Tal vez es un mal procedimiento para un sheriff ser tan displicente sobre estos asuntos (considerando que tiene una alarma por fisura y maleantes como Rufio y sus Niños Perdidos merodeando por ahí), pero el cerebro de Emma está tan frito por leer todo tipo de formularios e informes que, ahora mismo, le importa un comino.

—Te aseguro que nada saldrá mal.

Famosas últimas palabras.

[X-X-X]

Resulta que no estaban buscando tan a fondo como ellos creían.

Una fisura se ha abierto en el bosque después de que se lanzase un poderoso hechizo, pero se han necesitado seis días completos para que una criatura del ruinoso Bosque Encantado tropezase con ella y entrase en su mundo.

Las fisuras son portales unidireccionales, un puente que conecta el Mundo de los Cuentos con Storybrooke. Ahora que la magia tiene un nuevo hogar, la tela entre ambos mundos se ha desgastado, permitiendo que un hechizo lo bastante poderoso cause roturas que podrían usarse como portales para transcender a un nuevo mundo desde el viejo. Esas roturas son fisuras. Y, por desgracia para las pocas personas de la ciudad que deseaban volver al Bosque Encantado, las fisuras solo traen seres del Mundo de los Cuentos a Storybrooke, no al revés. Están atrapados en Maine, como todo el mundo.

Michael Tillman está acampando en el bosque con sus hijos en esta fatídica mañana cuando Storybrooke se ve acosada de nuevo por un visitante del otro lado. La fisura ha aparecido cerca de dónde han levantado sus tiendas, con un tamaño suficiente para que no la vieran en un primer momento, y pasar su día sumidos en una agradable ignorancia ante el infierno que está a punto de desatarse. Tan pronto como siente que la tierra se sacude y ve la apertura de la grieta, abierta como una herida, Michael iza a sus hijos sobre los hombros y, abrumado por una oleada repentina de adrenalina, corre tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas. Ecos de rugidos amenazadores atraviesan el bosque, incitándolo a moverse más rápido, a un ritmo casi inhumano. Entre el miedo y la prisa por salir, deja atrás, en el campamento, sus pertenencias, entre ellas, el móvil en la mochila.

De vuelta a la ciudad no tiene manera de llamar y avisar a nadie durante el frenético y corto trayecto.

Las carreteras bloqueadas que les dan la bienvenida a la ciudad envían un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Vencido por el pánico lo había olvidado. Hoy es el Festival anual de Otoño de Storybrooke. Y, por lo que parece, la fiesta y el jolgorio está en pleno apogeo. El desfile está a punto de comenzar. El rugido ensordecedor que lo ha atormentado en el bosque, se cuela a través del aire y provoca que el metal de su camioneta tiemble. Blanco como una sábana, tropieza al abrir la puerta, hace frente a la multitud de gente que pulula por ahí, y a todo pulmón grita:

—¡CICLOPE!

[X-X-X]

Si hace cuatro meses alguien le hubiese dicho a Emma Swan que estaría luchando contra un gigante uniojo —esta vez en el medio de Main Street y justo en el inicio del desfile del Festival de Otoño—, habría puesto los ojos en blanco y se partiría su bonito culo.

Bueno, ahora seguro que no se está riendo.

—¡Coño…! —aúlla, gestionándose una muy poco elegante zambullida a la acera, comiendo asfalto en el proceso.

Una calabaza de madera gigante le pasa rozando la cabeza y falla por unos míseros centímetros. El proyectil naranja golpea el poste de la luz que hay detrás de ella, astillándose en mil pedazos. Emma hace un gesto de dolor ante el espectáculo. Marco ha estado trabajando en eso durante una semana, y, maldita sea, si no estuviera tan ocupada corriendo por su vida, está segura de que se enfadaría.

Al parecer, Leroy, está más que contento de estar enfadado por ella.

—¡Eh! ¡Por aquí feo pedazo de mierda!

Gateando para cubrirse detrás de una de las carrozas abandonadas, Emma tiene la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al hombre fornido arrojando piedras al monstruo, que está causando estragos en los alrededores. No sabe si estar impresionada por su coraje o molesta por su imprudencia. Bien, loco o no, Leroy es un hijo de puta valiente. Como mínimo, tiene que felicitarlo.

Después de todo, no hay mucha gente que tenga el coraje de hacer frente a un cíclope de cuatro metros (al parecer, es uno de los pequeños).

Y si no temiese por su vida y por la de aquellos a los que había jurado proteger, habría encontrado graciosa la curiosa —pero algo formidable— visión de un enano enfrentándose al primo feo del gigante de las judías mágicas. Es similar a David y Goliath; excepto porque su malhablado ayudante no parece hacer el daño suficiente para confundir o derrotar al monstruo de circo uniojo. Como mucho, Leroy solo parece provocar el temperamento del cíclope.

La recién desmantelada carroza de Mary Margaret puede dar fe de ello.

—¡Apunta al ojo! —sugiere Emma para ayudar.

Quizás puedan matar a un cíclope de la manera en la que se debe matar a un ogro.

—¡Es lo que he estado haciendo! —le grita Leroy, tirando sus reservas de piedras con una sorpresiva falta de precisión.

El cíclope, que es un objetivo grande, es fácil de golpear. Pero, darle a ese ojo enorme, inyectado en sangre, mientras se mueve, es una tarea casi imposible.

—¡Emma! —escucha una voz llamándola desde el otro lado de la calle.

—¡Por aquí!

Unos segundos más tarde, una Ruby sin aliento se acuclilla a su lado con la cara enrojecida por la carrera que se ha marcado.

—Todo el mundo ha ido al hospital. Whale está tratando a los heridos, nada serio, solo heridas superficiales. Me he ido cuando han llegado Blanca y Encantador.

—¿Y Henry?

—Está bien. Un poco alterado, pero está bien.

Emma deja escapar un suspiro cansado al sentir cómo su cuerpo libera tensiones. Él está a salvo, eso es lo importante.

—¿Y Regina?

—Henry ha dicho que la llamaría en seguida y le explicaría lo que está pasando.

Emma asiente y toma una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose inesperadamente cómoda al saber que Regina, seguramente, está de camino. Se sentirá más confiada acerca de las posibilidades de sobrevivir a esta terrible experiencia con Regina y su magia al lado.

Un sonoro rugido llena el aire y ambas mujeres respingan por el ruido. Una scooter vuela sobre sus cabezas e impacta en una furgoneta. Ruby y Emma, que están viendo la carnicería con los ojos muy abiertos se encogen al oír el aullido de agonía de Leroy. Esa es su scooter. ¿Y la camioneta que estaba aparcada? Pertenecía a las monjas.

Este día se pone cada vez mejor.

Ruby echa un fugaz vistazo a su enemigo uniojo, le da un codazo a Emma y dice en un tono monocorde:

—Observa el enorme ojo de esa cosa. ¿No desearías tener algo de espray de pimienta ahora?

Si no fuese por el hecho de estar en una situación de vida o muerte, Emma se reiría.

—En la próxima reunión del consejo, recuérdame que pida a la ciudad que pongan pasta para un camión de bombero que rocíe gas lacrimógeno.

—Recibido, sheriff.

Dándole a Emma un ligero golpecito en la espalda, Ruby sale hacia el otro lado de la calle, con los ojos fijos en el revólver que se le ha caído por accidente a Leroy cerca de la barricada, y con gran agilidad se lanza a por él.

Mary Margaret y David —a quienes Emma todavía no puede llamar por sus verdaderos nombres, desde que la maldición les devolvió a todos sus memorias— se habían ido antes para escoltar al Hada Azul hasta el lugar donde Michael había levantado el campamento, asegurándose de que ninguna otra criatura surgía de la fisura cerrándola con la magia de las hadas. Habían prometido volver tan pronto como pudieran para ayudar con el gigante, pero Emma había rechazado su ayuda, insistiendo en que deberían ir y proteger a la gente atrincherada en el hospital en su lugar. Ellos habían intentado quedarse aquí, pero si por alguna razón, Dios no lo quiera, no pudieran evitar que el cíclope abandonase Main Street, necesita a sus padres como última línea de defensa. Ellos pueden arreglárselas. Todos ellos pueden. David tiene su espada, Mary Margaret tiene su arco y flechas, y Emma, bueno, ella tiene su fiel pistola y su alegre banda de viejos ayudantes.

—¡Me estoy quedando sin piedras! —Leroy salta hacia un lado, justo a tiempo de evitar que un barril de roble le golpee. Por un segundo, la situación le recuerda a Emma a Donkey Kong, pero deshecha el pensamiento cuando ve que una tapa de alcantarilla casi le arranca la cabeza. Leroy le gruñe—. ¡Date prisa y haz algo, hermana!

—¡Solo conozco ese rollo del ojo y no está funcionando! ¿No sabrás algún otro punto débil de los cíclopes, no? —le grita Emma, lanzando un miradita a la vuelta de la esquina.

Corre a toda prisa cuando ve al cíclope inclinándose para lanzar un banco en su dirección.

—Si la supiera, no estaría jugando al balón prisionero con él, ¿no crees? —gruñe Leroy y rueda hacia un lado, mostrando gran destreza para alguien cuyo único ejercicio, hasta hace unos meses, consistía en levantar la cerveza hasta los labios.

—Increíble… —murmura Emma para sí misma.

Desenfunda la pistola y coge aire, sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones, tratando de evaluar su próximo movimiento. Sus manos están pegajosas, y aun que está agarrando el arma con firmeza, se siente inútil con ella.

Es la misma sensación que tuvo durante su breve viaje al Mundo de los Cuentos, cuando un ogro convirtió con facilidad su viejo revólver en una pelota irregular de metal.

Las pistolas son bastante inútiles contra criaturas sobrenaturales. Ahora lo sabe.

Por desgracia, otra pobre alma de su equipo lo descubre cuando August salta de su escondite y dispara con su escopeta al cíclope a quemarropa. Dándole a ese cabrón justo en la pierna izquierda logrando que se tambalee, y, aunque la herida le sangra, el cíclope se la frota como si no fuese nada más que el minúsculo corte de un papel. No es ninguna sorpresa que se desquite golpeando con fuerza a August, enviándolo lejos como a una mosca, lo último que ve Emma de su ayudante es a él volando por los aires como un muñeco de trapo y estrellándose en el escaparate de la tienda de el señor Gold.

Ruby salta a por él, ágil como un lobo, y su grito tranquilizador de «¡está vivo!» consigue deshacer el nudo de preocupación que se ha creado en el estómago de Emma. Nadie va a morir bajo su custodia, no si puede evitarlo.

Leroy sigue haciendo sus acrobacias, saltando y escurriéndose en el medio de la calle; intentando captar la atención del cíclope hacia él, para concederles a sus compañeros algo de tiempo para idear un plan de ataque.

Y por compañeros, solo puede significar una Ruby ocupada, un August herido y, por supuesto, una Emma inútil.

Dicha rubia afirma su decisión. Viendo que sus ayudantes están o incapacitados o preocupados con otros asuntos más importantes, depende de ella, la sheriff, dar con la solución perfecta para su gran pequeño problema.

Eh, pero sin presiones, para nada.

Emma cierra los ojos por un momento regulando la respiración. Está claro que las probabilidades no están a su favor. Pero, ¿cuándo lo han estado?

En ese momento, como si de una intervención divina se tratase, lanza una mirada preocupada hacia la ventana rota de la tienda de Gold y ve su salvación. Esperaba ver a sus dos ayudantes que siguen dentro, pero lo que ve provoca que una oleada de emoción le recorra el cuerpo, dejándola con una sensación eléctrica en la piel.

Entonces recuerda a uno de sus viejos padres de acogida, al que le gustaba pulir sus armas al lado de la chimenea después de la cena del domingo.

—Niña —la llamó una vez, cuando la pilló mirando su ritual desde detrás del sofá. Tomó un buen trago de su vaso de bourbon antes de coger un trapo y pasarlo por toda la superficie de su pistola 9mm—. Créeme, no hay ningún problema en este mundo que no puedas solucionar si tienes un arma en una mano y un vaso de un buen licor en la otra.

Emma tenía ocho años por aquella época, por eso apenas podía entender de qué demonios estaba hablando. Ella sabía que estaba un poco loco; por eso nunca le prestó atención a las tonterías sin sentido que vomitaba día sí, día también. Dicho esto, disfrutaba tomándole el pelo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y si el problema es demasiado grande?

Entonces sonrió, una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes que le faltaban.

—Eso es fácil pequeña. Solo tienes que encontrar un arma más grande.

Y eso, es lo que va a hacer.

Respirando con mayor facilidad desde que había empezado todo este lío, observa rápidamente al cíclope, asegurándose de que Leroy todavía tiene su atención, antes de lanzarse a la carrera hacia la tienda destrozada de Gold. No le cabe duda de que pedirá que el ayuntamiento le pague los destrozos de la tienda cuando vuelva a Storybrooke, pero esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Los cristales rotos crujen bajo sus botas mientras brinca hacia la tienda, el sonido de la campana encima de la puerta es un duro contraste con el ruido caótico que se escucha fuera. Ruby y August están en el suelo, la primera atendiendo las heridas de guerra del último.

Emma se arrodilla al lado de ambos.

—¿August? ¿Estás bien?

—Mi p-padre me talló e-en palisandro, es una de las maderas m-más duras, o eso es lo que dice. C-creo que viviré.

El herido intenta bromear pero falla de manera miserable, retorciéndose ligeramente y siseando de dolor cuando Ruby tapa la herida del muslo con un pedazo de tela para aplicar presión y para la hemorragia.

—Aguanta, colega. Pronto te llevaremos al hospital. Solo necesitamos deshacernos de un amigo uniojo —dice Emma en un tono amable y dulce, apretándole el brazo en un gesto reconfortante.

Siente algo caliente y húmedo en la mano; no necesita mirarse los dedos para saber que ahora los tiene teñidos de rojo. Su brazo no está tan grave como su pierna, pero tiene el bíceps cubierto de cortes desagradables. La sangre la paraliza y verla deslizándose con libertad por la pierna herida de su ayudante agrava su miedo, pero patea lejos su incomodidad y se obliga a concentrarse. Si quiere salvar a August necesita actuar ya.

—¿Ruby? Sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿puedes echarme una mano?

Una mirada de duda se plasma en la cara pálida de Ruby y, durante un segundo, Emma cree que podría negarse. Pero entonces, August coge la mano temblorosa de Ruby con la suya, temblando también, y asiente con un ligero movimiento, dándole permiso para apartarse de su lado. El sangrado más profuso ha parado, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Puede aguantar por ahora, pero si no se van antes de una hora podría perder la pierna… o peor, la vida.

—¿Tienes un plan?

Ruby se gira hacia Emma, con la expresión tan seria como la sangre que le chorrea de las manos.

—Las piedras y las balas no son suficientes para derribar a ese cabrón. Necesitamos un arma más grande.

Los ojos de Emma brillan decididos, y con lentitud, posa la mirada en el escaparate en el que ha impactado August.

Ruby sigue su mirada y en un instante sus cejas se suben alcanzando el crecimiento del pelo.

—Un arma más grande… —murmura bajito.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Averigüémoslo —dice Ruby, un gruñido bajo le vibra en la garganta y con ojos peligrosos.

Emma tiene que admitir que la idea del cañón es brillante. Si no pueden alcanzarle en el ojo, tendrán que ir a por su cara. O su cuerpo. Cualquier parte sirve. En tanto haga un agujero a la criatura, está bien. No son quisquillosas.

[X-X-X]

—¿Y este es uno de los pequeños?

—Sí, los he visto más grandes.

—Entonces, ¿comparado con otros cañones, este es un _bebé_?

—Ajá

—El puto bebé más pesado que he visto nunca.

—Em…

—Lo siento.

Con cuidado, mantienen el cañón bajo y lo van arrastrando fuera de la tienda con rapidez y con toda la discreción que reúnen. Pesa un montón, y las ruedas necesitarían algo de aceite, pero se las ingenian para moverlo con la ayuda de la energía que están bombeando por el miedo y los nervios que corren por sus venas. Sitúan el cañón cerca de la entrada de un callejón, con cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, escogiendo un lugar que está lleno de escombros. Por suerte, el cíclope se ha movido calle abajo y está demasiado ocupado para ser consciente de que ellas están entrando y saliendo de la tienda de empeños, trasladando todos los objetos que estaban en el escaparate con el cañón. Leroy todavía mantiene distraído al cíclope, y el mero hecho de que no esté estampado en el suelo como una tortita no es solo prueba de su elasticidad, sino de su habilidad para esquivar. Es un cabrón escurridizo, ese es Leroy. Si consigue salir vivo de este embrollo, Emma cree que no se merece nada menos que una condecoración. Joder, seguramente le dé una a cada uno de sus ayudantes. Todos merecen una medalla.

Esparcen las cosas delante de ellas y las dejan cerca del cañón; una esponja sucia atada a una barra, un par de trapos, una caja de madera llena de pólvora, dos balas de cañón, una vara de acero, algo de papel de aluminio, una caja de cerillas, y una espoleta para el cañón.

Disparar una pistola es fácil. Apuntar y disparar. Cualquiera puede coger una pistola y dispararla (que acierten al objetivo es otro asunto). Sin embargo, un cañón es un juego totalmente distinto. Aturdida por el surtido de materiales a sus pies, Emma se vuelve hacia Ruby y pronuncia las únicas palabras que le atraviesan el cerebro:

—¿Ahora qué?

Por suerte, Ruby no parece tan ignorante como ella sobre la mecánica para disparar cañones y pronto se pone a trabajar. Emma observa, un poco desconcertada, la manera que tienen los dedos de Ruby de formar un pequeño envase de papel de aluminio para la pólvora.

—Este es el cañón de Jackson… —dice Ruby, con voz calma y ojos enfocados en la tarea que tiene entre manos. Señala con la barbilla el objeto que parece un bastoncillo gigante—. El cañón debe estar limpio, coge la barra y limpia el orificio.

—¿Te enseñó a dispararlo? —pregunta Emma, haciendo lo que le ha dicho y frotando el interior del cañón.

Inserta la barra dos veces y la gira dentro, asegurándose de que la esponja lo coge todo.

Ruby permanece en silencio por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos, antes de morderse el labio inferior y asentir débilmente.

—Frota, coloca la pólvora, el algodón y dispara.

Emma levanta una ceja cuestionándola.

Ruby se encoge de hombros, coge la barra de metal y con mucho cuidado inserta el papel de aluminio con la pólvora en la caña con ella. Aplica la misma cantidad de atención cuando se pone con el detonador.

—Durante nuestra segunda cita, Jackson lo llevó a la playa y disparó una bala al océano para impresionarme. Siempre ha sido un poco creído. Se metió en un montón de problemas por eso; Regina lo tuvo encerrado durante dos días. Tuve que pagarle la fianza.

A Emma no se le escapa el leve suspiro que abandona los labios de Ruby, pero decide no presionar. Todavía quedan sentimientos sin resolver ahí. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener una charla seria sobre el ex de Ruby. Tienen un monstruo uniojo que matar.

Durante los siguientes momentos de agonía, la atención de Emma vuela entre Ruby y Leroy; manteniendo un ojo también —no es una pullita— en el cíclope. Es muy consciente de su entorno, es por lo cual casi tira el algodón de las manos de Ruby cuando el cíclope abre un agujero justo en la ventana de la boutique de Sebastián enviando fragmentos de cristal por todas partes.

—Cuidado, Em. No quiero que la pólvora de dentro se salga.

Ruby le brinda una mirada de reproche mientras se asegura de que el algodón queda bien colocado encima de la pólvora.

—Lo siento —murmura Emma, guardando sus inquietas manos para ella.

—Estoy segura de que eso es todo… —dice Ruby pasado un momento, limpiándose las manos en los muslos de sus pantalones de cuero—. Lo único que queda es cargar y disparar.

La bala de cañón pesa casi una tonelada; a Emma le tiemblan las manos cuando levanta una. Si no hubiese sido tan diligente sobre ir al gimnasio tres veces a la semana, está segura de que la hubiera dejado caer sobre sus pies. Ruby corre a ayudarla y, juntas, la deslizan por la caña con mucho cuidado.

—Venga, vamos a hacerlo… —Emma flexiona los dedos y deja escapar un suspiro entre los labios. Solo tienen una oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Si fallan, seguramente no tengan tiempo para volver a cargar el cañón antes de que el monstruo vaya a por sus cabezas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos tras encender la mecha?

—Tres segundos como mucho.

—Bien, voy a hacer que Leroy atraiga al grandullón al medio de la intersección. Tan pronto como el cíclope esté a un paso del semáforo, prendemos la mecha.

—Eh, Em…

—¿Qué?

—¿No tendrás un mechero contigo, no? —pregunta Ruby, enseñándole la caja de cerillas vacía.

—¡Leroy! —grita Emma por el walkie-talkie enganchado a la tira del hombro de la chaqueta de sheriff—. ¿Me oyes?

La radio crepita durante un segundo antes de que una voz ronca familiar responda con un gruñido sin aliento.

—Genial, escucha bien. Ruby y yo estamos cerca del callejón que está al lado de la tienda de zapatos. Tenemos un cañón cargado y preparado. Necesito que dirijas a ese cabrón al centro de la intersección. ¿Me copias?

—_Alto y claro, hermana_.

—Bien, tan pronto como pases a nuestro lado, lánzanos tu mechero.

—_¡No tengo ninguno!_

—¡¿Por qué narices no tienes?! —chilla Ruby directamente en la radio, y Emma se estremece en consecuencia.

—_¡He dejado de fumar!_

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! —dicen al unísono las dos mujeres.

—_Nova_

Ambas ponen los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, retrasaremos el plan hasta que encontremos un mechero. Volveré a avisarte por la radio cuando estemos preparadas.

—_Recibido._

—Mantente con vida, Leroy.

—_¿Sí? Entonces daros prisa de una puta vez._

—Vigila el cañón, intentaré buscar un mechero en la tienda de Gold.

—Vale, date prisa.

Emma asiente mientras Ruby se aleja, saca la pistola y se agacha junto a la artillería antigua.

Gotas de sudor le perlan la frente cuando la tensión embarga su cuerpo una vez más. Si el cíclope la ve aquí, es mujer muerta. ¿De qué sirve una diminuta pistola contra un gigante de un solo ojo?

Tras un agonizante minuto, parte de la tensión desparece de sus hombros en cuanto ve por el rabillo del ojo una cabeza de cabello oscuro acercándose a ella.

—Dios mío… —exhala Emma con alivio.

—Con Regina es suficiente, querida.

—Has tardado bastante en llegar.

Emma mira de soslayo a Regina y sonríe, la primera sonrisa auténtica desde que el cíclope se ha plantado en el desfile.

—Me imaginé que usted y sus ayudantes serían capaces de arreglárselas con un pequeño cíclope —dice Regina secamente con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Barre la calle con los ojos y hace un mohín ante la carnicería—. Estaba equivocada.

—Pronto le devolveremos el golpe.

Emma da palmaditas al cañón que está a su lado y pasa los dedos por la caña, sin darse cuenta de que está ensuciando el metal con la mano, gracias a la bala del cañón y a la sangre de August.

Al verlo Regina se crispa.

—Está herida.

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Emma pueda reaccionar, Regina le coge la mano derecha e inspecciona su palma y dedos sangrientos, tiene el ceño fruncido con tanta profundidad que le deforma el rostro, por lo general, estoico.

—¿Dónde está la herida?

—Estoy… estoy bien… —murmura Emma, de repente con dificultad en el habla—. Es August el que está herido.

Regina le suelta la mano, con suavidad, en una manera muy poco típica de Regina, y de inmediato Emma siente un tirón en el pecho por la pérdida. Se aclara la garganta y se recompone, centrándose en la importante tarea que tienen delante.

—¿Regina? Necesito que me toques.

—¿Qué?

Emma pasa por alto la manera cómica con que la mira Regina, y en su lugar inclina la cabeza hacia el cañón.

—Leroy va a llevar el cíclope hasta allá. Necesito que uses tu magia para encender la mecha cuando llegue el momento de disparar.

—Vale, eso puedo hacerlo.

Regina asiente.

—Rubes —dice Emma por el walkie-talkie—, coge el coche patrulla, está aparcado en la esquina de la casa de empeños y lleva a August al hospital.

—_¿Qué pasa con…?_

—Regina está aquí —interrumpe Emma—. Todo irá bien ahora.

Emma siente, más que ver, la mirada seria que le lanza Regina al oír sus palabras y la confianza que hay en ellas. Y lo que ha dicho, lo siente de verdad. A grandes rasgos, tener a Regina aquí, armada con su magia, su confianza y todo lo que la hace tan formidable, es garantía suficiente de que van a salir de con vida.

—¿Leroy? —contacta Emma por radio a su ayudante.

—_¿S-sí?_

Se le nota la falta de aliento.

—Estamos listas. Cuando estés preparado, tráelo.

—_Ya e-era hora, hermana._

Emma se levanta y mira a lo largo de la calle hasta donde se encuentran Leroy y el cíclope jugando a una versión retorcida del escondite. Leroy se esconde detrás de un coche y entonces el cíclope trata de acabar con su vida aplastando el vehículo con los puños. Están avanzando por toda la calle bailando esa danza extraña, dejando coches destrozados a su paso. Las compañías de seguros van a tener mucho que rascar cuando todo esto haya acabado.

—Tenemos dos minutos —estima Emma, girándose hacia Regina y extendiendo una mano en ayuda.

Tira de la mujer para levantarla y ambas se posicionan detrás del cañón, con cuidado de no situarse demasiado cerca del arma; tiene mucho retroceso cuando se dispara.

—¿Está segura de que podremos golpear a esa cosa, sheriff?

Emma se encoge de hombros sin tener ni idea.

—Es grande, si no le damos en la cara o en el pecho, con suerte le daremos en la entrepierna. Si eso no consigue que caiga sobre sus rodillas, no sé qué lo hará.

Regina alza una ceja pero lo deja pasar.

Emma ofrece su mano una vez más, pero en vez de tocarla, Regina flexiona los dedos y decide probar sus poderes sin la asistencia de Emma. Para alivio de ésta, Regina tiene la sangre fría de apuntar en la dirección opuesta.

Un movimiento de muñeca y el aire explota… en miles de luciérnagas.

Emma ahoga una carcajada.

—Gran trabajo, Majestad, pero no creo que las luciérnagas puedan usar su luz para encender un fuego.

Regina se pone colorada hasta el cuello y pone los ojos en blanco a la rubia.

—Uno de estos días podré conjurar un dragón en vez de una libélula. Veremos si eso le gusta.

—Ya he asesinado a un dragón. Creo que podré hacerlo otra vez —dice Emma con una sonrisa altanera, ganándose otros ojos en blanco por parte de la morena.

Una sucesión de temblores las hace mirar en la dirección de Leroy. El pobre hombre está empapado en sudor con la cara roja casi púrpura. Está corriendo tan rápido como se lo permiten sus piernas, con el cíclope pegado en los talones.

—Un minuto —murmura Emma.

Esta vez toma la iniciativa y coge la mano de Regina.

Siente la acostumbrada oleada por la transferencia de energía desde su cuerpo al de Regina, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, ya no siente náuseas. Puede que se deba a toda la adrenalina que le ruge en las venas, o a lo mejor se está acostumbrando.

Esta vez, cuando Regina hace el movimiento de muñeca, una bola de fuego aparece en la mano libre.

—Hace cuatro meses, ¿se te habría ocurrido pensar que estaríamos haciendo cosas calientes juntas?

La bola de fuego aumenta su fulgor al escuchar esas palabras. Emma suprime una sonrisa y finge no darse cuenta.

—Señorita Swan —la advierte Regina.

—Solo digo que cuando nos tocamos surge el fuego. No hay cosa más caliente que esa —dice Emma en tono inocente.

Regina la mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Se ha tomado nota de su comportamiento inapropiado en situaciones de vida o muerte, sheriff Swan. Ahora, si pudiera dejar a un lado los dobles sentidos, creo que tenemos un cíclope que matar.

Emma sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de centrar toda su atención en su amigo uniojo.

—¡Es todo vuestro! —grita Leroy mientras corre hacia el medio de la intersección con el cíclope unos metros por detrás.

—En sus marcas… —le dice Emma a Regina—. Preparadas… y… fu… ¡oh mierda!

Todos sus temores sobre el cañón fallando el objetivo se convierten en problemas del pasado, de repente el cíclope capta el brillo de la bola de fuego en la mano de Regina, abandonando la búsqueda de Leroy y saliendo disparado hacia ellas. Está tan cerca que es casi imposible fallar.

—¡Fuego fuego fuego fuego fuego fuego fuego fuego fuego fuegooooooooo! —chilla Emma entrando en pánico.

Regina, regia como siempre, es la viva imagen de la calma. Con un gesto casual de muñeca envía una pequeña bola de fuego a toda velocidad hacia el cañón y prende la mecha.

El cíclope está tan cerca que cuando ruge, el pelo se les vuela hacia atrás y ambas ponen una mueca ante el fétido aliento.

Ruby está algo fuera de onda. No son tres segundos. Son solo dos. Sin previo aviso, el cañón dispara y retrocede una buena distancia. Nubes de humo blanco se arremolinan a su alrededor, haciendo toser a Emma y que la nariz de Regina se arrugue en disgusto.

Los oídos les zumban y les cuesta respirar.

Pero nada de eso importa.

La explosión que ocurre tras el impacto, colapsa y truena a través de la calle como si se tratase de una bomba nuclear.

La bala de cañón atraviesa el pecho del gigante, yendo directa al corazón del cíclope y, tan pronto como golpea el órgano, el monstruo explota en pequeños trozos. Llueve sangre en Main Street. Piezas de cíclopes salen volando en todas direcciones. Cayendo en las copas de los árboles, en las fachadas de las tiendas, en los coches, y sí, incluso encima de un pobre Leroy sin aliento. Emma se ríe por dentro. No sabía que su ayudante fuese capaz de arrancarse un intestino delgado que le ha quedado como una bufanda, pero es capaz. Ahora se merece dos medallas.

Gracias a Dios Regina ha tenido los recursos para conjurar una barrera segundos antes de que estallase el gigante. Una o dos piezas han atravesado la protección pero, por lo menos, se han salvado de un baño de sangre. Leroy, al contrario, continúa escupiendo sangre de cíclope y atragantándose en el medio de la calle. Emma hace un mohín. Sí, mejor que sean tres medallas.

—Bueno, esa ha sido suficiente emoción por un día. Si dijese que ha sido divertido estaría mintiendo —dice Regina con tono aburrido, apartando la mano del agarre de Emma. Sin nada más que un vistazo rápido gira sobre sus tobillos y se va.

—Adiós, señorita Swan. Disfrute de la limpieza.

A Emma le lleva un segundo reaccionar. Se precipita tras la morena y casi resbala en el suelo teñido de rojo.

—¡E-Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No vas a ayudar?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Venga. —Emma trota hasta hacer frente a la Reina Malvada y comienza a caminar de espaldas—. ¿No quieres ayudarnos a arreglar tu amada ciudad? Como exalcaldesa, ¿no sería apropiado que te quedases y ayudases a limpiar a tus antiguos votantes?

—Me forzaron a abandonar mi oficina. —Apunta con la nariz al aire—. Esto es problema de su madre ahora.

—Henry quizás quiera ayudar también… —Emma menea las cejas, jugando sucio.

Regina la observa, sabiendo cual es el juego que se trae entre manos, y camina sin energía.

—Oh, venga, ¿estás bromeando? Necesitamos tu magia para limpiar esto rápido. Además, ¿estás haciendo servicios comunitarios, verdad? Dame una buena razón por la que debería que dejarte ir…

Emma la reta levantando una ceja.

—Tengo cíclope en el pelo.

Esa es una respuesta que no se esperaba.

Emma observa como el labio superior de Regina se frunce en una mueca de asco mientras sujeta un mechón de pelo empapado lejos de su cara.

—De hecho, —Emma sonríe de medio lado— tienes algo en el escote también.

Regina trastabilla. La sonrisa de Emma se ensancha.

—Podría ser caballerosa y ofrecerme a quitártelo de encima, pero eso significaría tocarte las tetas —dice Emma con toda la seriedad que puede encontrar, esforzándose en no reír—. Y no sé yo, Majestad; pero si tocar tu mano es capaz de encender un fuego, y tocar tu brazo abre un portal a otro mundo, tocarte las tetas podría destruir la ciudad. Y después de pasar dos semanas sabáticas forzadas con Mary Margaret, prefiero este lugar al Mundo de los Cuentos.

La mirada fulminante de Regina podría fundir hierro.

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Solo digo que soy el Caballero Blanco no el Heraldo de la Muerte.

—No, no lo es, señorita Swan, pero yo podría ser la suya.

—¿Mi caballero?

—Su muerte.

—Oh. —Emma junta los labios. Mira a Regina con su cara más patética y murmura un desesperado—: Quédate por favor.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco y retoma sus pasos, golpeando el hombro de la rubia al pasar.

Emma suspira por la derrota y deja de seguir a la morena. Parece que van a tener que arreglar este desastre sin la ayuda de la magia de Regina.

—No me voy a quedar.

—¿Hm?

Emma se gira y observa la espalda de Regina. La Reina Malvada sigue caminando, sin siquiera mirarla.

—No me voy a quedar —repite Regina—. Pero volveré.

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Emma. Está claro que Regina optaría por asearse ella antes que limpiar la ciudad. Ninguna otra persona valora más el orden y la limpieza que Regina Mills. A esto le añadimos una buena dosis de vanidad, y bueno, tienes a la mujer más organizada de Storybrooke.

—Estaré esperando —murmura Emma, mirando la retirada de Regina hasta que la pierde de vista.

En el momento que se da la vuelta, la rubia ve un anuncio que le provoca una sonrisa. Emma se acerca al estand abandonado de la Abuelita al otro lado de la calle, sacude la cabeza con asombro ante el hecho de que haya aguantado en pie y se agencia un botellín de cerveza fría. Coge dos más, se las pasa por el cuello con una mano y retoma su camino hacia el hombre empapado en sangre, sentado en medio de la calle.

Emma le acerca los botellines a Leroy con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer a su lado con desgana. Le da un golpe en el hombro con el suyo, manchándose, sin querer, la chaqueta con sangre de cíclope, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo.

—Hay algunas más por allá, si quieres.

E inclina la cabeza en dirección al estand de la Abuelita.

—No bebo cuando estoy de servicio, hermana —murmura Leroy—. Me tomaré una cerveza cuando acabe el turno.

—Haz una excepción por hoy. —Emma se encoge de hombros—. Te lo has ganado.

Leroy la mira y sonríe.

—¿No hay espray de pimienta este año?

—Nos quedamos sin ella.

Emma le devuelve la sonrisa. Brindan con los botellines, beben un buen trago, y simplemente… se ríen.

[X-X-X]

Matar un cíclope, energizar la magia de Regina y limpiar la ciudad pasa factura.

Después de pasar dos días enteros en pie, el cuerpo exhausto de Emma ha tenido suficiente.

Está durmiendo, febril, en su dormitorio cuando entra Henry, vaso en mano y una caja blanca que le resulta familiar bajo el brazo.

Sube a la cama y coge una pastilla de la mesilla de noche, con cuidado de no derramar agua sobre el cuerpo enfermo. Sitúa la caja en la almohada, al lado de la cabeza de la rubia.

—¿Emma? —pregunta con suavidad, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

Emma se queja y se cubre más con las sábanas.

—Mamá dice que es hora de las medicinas —insiste Henry, apartando las sábanas con los pies.

—Chico, dame un respiro… —farfulla Emma, con la voz espesa por el sueño.

Henry le pone la pastilla en los labios.

—Si no te la tragas bajará ella misma y hará que te la tomes. Y ella no será tan amable como yo. Venga Emma, tómala y te dejaré descansar, ¿vale?

Sin molestarse en abrir los ojos separa los labios y deja que el chico le introduzca la pastilla en la boca.

—El agua —dice Henry.

Emma levanta un poco la cabeza y bebe del vaso que le sostiene Henry.

—Buen trabajo, Emma.

Henry la anima y coloca el vaso en la mesilla de noche.

Emma le ofrece una sonrisa perezosa antes de dejar caer la cabeza de forma brusca sobre la almohada y quedarse frita otra vez.

Cuatro horas más tarde se despierta con baba reseca en la comisura de los labios y una sensación extraña a un lado de la cara. Tiene la mejilla derecha dormida. Cuando se la va a tocar sus dedos encuentran otra cosa en su lugar. Se ha dormido sobre una caja, y por eso la sensación de entumecimiento. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado esa caja a su almohada. Puede que haya sido Henry.

Emma suspira y la abre sobre su cabeza, como es natural, la gravedad actúa y el contenido cae sobre su cara.

Otra lila.

Cómo ha sacado August el tiempo para enviarle una flor mientras se está recuperando en el hospital, es un misterio.

Emma coge la carta blanca que ha caído en su cuello y la abre. Escrita a máquina otra vez. Los ojos verdes desconcertados por la fiebre repasan las letras escritas. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Un gesto confundido se hace camino en sus facciones.

—¿Quién narices es Argos? —dice la voz ronca de Emma para la habitación vacía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buen trabajo contra el cíclope. Mi parte favorita fue cuando te pusiste a gritar como una zorra.<em>**

**_– Argos_**

**_P.D.: Gracias por los tres mil pavos. Con el tiempo los tendrás de vuelta. Considera esto mi PAGARÉ._**

* * *

><p><strong>[2] N. del T.: La palabra original es jailbait que no tiene traducción exacta en castellano, y su significado sería: chica menor de edad, que aparenta ser mayor de lo que es y tiende a ligar con hombres mayores que ella, pudiendo llegar a poner a estos hombres en problemas. Jail es cárcel y bait es cebo; literalmente sería carnada para prisión. Y la traducción más cercana en español es lolita, pero ésta carece de la connotación legal.<strong>


	5. El espadachín enmascarado

**Capítulo 4: El espadachín enmascarado**

Las luces que parpadean en el microondas indican que son las nueve y pico de la noche. Quizás las ocho. O, maldita sea, incluso las diez. A no ser que se acerque arrastrando los pies y mire directamente los números, nunca estará segura del todo. En este momento específico, Emma no se fía de sus ojos enrojecidos. Ha estado yendo y viniendo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia (en su mayor parte yendo) durante las últimas diecisiete horas más o menos, no es una sorpresa que tenga la vista desenfocada.

Debería seguir descansando. La fiebre que ha estado intentando bajar con reposo sigue atacando su cuerpo exhausto y agotado, y la sensación de sentir sus extremidades como un peso muerto es un indicativo de ello. Pero ser increíblemente terca tiene sus ventajas. Después de todo se ha arrastrado por las escaleras del sótano, aunque con torpeza, y ha ido tanteando a oscuras por la mansión a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Por casualidad Emma entrevé su reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos que Regina tiene por el recibidor. Ha tenido que hacer una segunda comprobación. Y después otra. Si no estuviera tan débil por la fiebre, se hubiese muerto de miedo. Virgen Santa, está hecha un bonito desastre. Y no en el buen sentido. Tiene la cara demacrada y la melena rubia es un caos absoluto. El pelo por la parte izquierda está tan pegado a la cabeza que parece que se lo han lamido, el otro lado parece que ha salido de una cabina de viento y luego lo peinaron de cualquier manera. La estampa sería graciosa si al mismo tiempo no fuese tan depresiva. Hay personas que pueden estar totalmente despeinadas y tener un aspecto supersexy. Ella no es una de esas personas.

No es difícil conseguir que deje de mirar el cristo que es su cara y que continuar su marcha.

La luz que se cuela por debajo de la puerta del estudio de Regina es una noticia agradable. Emma está decidida a tener unas palabras con la morena, y lo habría hecho aunque eso significase arrastrar su delicado cuerpo por toda la casa y subir a gatas las interminables escaleras que dan a las habitaciones de arriba. El hecho de que Regina todavía esté despierta, y para colmo, en la planta de abajo, le ahorra mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y problemas. Y también mantiene intacta su dignidad.

La puerta se entreabre antes incluso de que ponga una mano sobre el pomo.

Regina, quien tiene toda la pinta de dirigirse al piso de arriba, no esperaba verla allí de pie. De eso está segura. Es evidente por la manera áspera en la que la otra mujer coge aire y se sobresalta en el sitio; la mano con la que aferra el pomo lo hace con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

La mujer mayor permanece quieta durante unos segundos, y Emma tiene la tentación de darle golpecitos en la cara con un dedo. La única cosa que la persuade es la violenta bofetada que recibiría una vez Regina saliese del estupor inducido por el miedo. Emma ya se siente débil y febril, no necesita que se le hinche la cara también.

Parece que incluso las reinas malvadas se asustan, y cuando lo hacen después también se enfadan.

—¡Señorita Swan! —sisea Regina, y un rojo furioso tiñe su rostro ceniciento.

En pocas palabras, Emma se pregunta qué es lo que había asustado a Regina: ¿su repentina aparición o que ahora parece la novia de Frankenstein? Los labios de la rubia amagan una sonrisa. Probablemente sean ambas.

—¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la cama? ¡Parece que está a las puertas de la muerte!

—Vaya, gracias, Majestad, en alguna ocasión me han dicho que el brillo mortecino me queda bastante bien —dice Emma con voz ronca, ahogando el poco sarcasmo que trata de infundir a sus palabras entre carraspeos.

Hace un gesto de dolor ante lo que escucha. Dios bendito, suena como una vieja prostituta, fumadora empedernida, con tetas caídas y la piel como una pasa.

—No debería estar aquí. Debería estar descansando, está enferma… —dice Regina, haciendo un buen trabajo en remarcar lo obvio.

Sus ojos marrones miran de arriba abajo a Emma, juzgando la elección de ropa, con especial atención a la falta de pantalones. Por la mirada irritada que tiene, parece que Regina no aprueba lo que ve.

—…y semidesnuda como siempre. Señorita Swan, ¿está tan insatisfecha con la fiebre que tiene la necesidad de coger un resfriado también?

—Estaré bien, tu casa está calentita —señala Emma con terquedad, encogiendo los hombros con frivolidad.

—Claro que está calentita, pero _usted_, claramente, no lo está.

—No tengo frío.

—Sí, lo tiene.

—De verdad que no.

—Vuelva a la cama.

—No puedo, estoy en una misión importante.

—¿Para molestarme?

—En cualquier otra ocasión, sí. Pero esta noche no.

Regina se pone a su nivel para mirarla.

—No mucho, al menos —admite Emma en un murmuro, con un sonrisita de medio lado.

Regina deja escapar un suspiro agotado.

—Señorita Swan, háganos un favor y váyase a dormir.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

—Puede y lo hará.

—No puedo y no quiero. —Emma se mantiene en sus trece con voz firme—. Sé…

Regina gruñe, un gruñido de los de verdad, dejando a la rubia asustada y en silencio durante un momento. La morena, exasperada se pasa la mano por el pelo y deja escapar el aire de los ulmones.

—Señorita Swan, esto es absurdo. ¿Tiene que ser siempre tan alambicada?

—¿Alambi… qué? No sé ni lo que significa.

—Difícil. Rebuscada.

—Oh. —Emma frunce los labios, pensativa, dejando que el significado de las palabras la inunde—. Entonces creo que… sí, bastante. Lo siento.

Los ojos de Regina se entornan con escepticismo.

—¿Lo siente?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de darme la lata sobre si tengo frío o si necesito descansar?

Regina deja escapar un indecoroso bufido.

—Vale… entonces _no_. No lo siento.

Emma se encoge de hombros sin arrepentirse.

—Señorita Swan.

—En serio Regina, estoy bien. No tengo ni un poco de frío —miente Emma.

Siente, más que escucha, el ligero temblor de su voz. Emma se estremece por dentro. «Mierda.» Seguramente haya sonado como si se acabase de tragar un vibrador.

Por suerte, Regina no se da cuenta, pero se las apaña para encontrar algo más.

—¿No tiene frío? —hostiga, levantando una ceja perfilada a la perfección.

—Nop.

La amplia sonrisa que aparece en los labios de Regina no es de otra cosa que de pura maldad.

—Sheriff, sus temblores constante no son un argumento muy convincente.

Emma quiere que su cuerpo deje de traicionarla y coopere por una vez.

—Estoy bien —dice con determinación, aunque se le pone la piel de gallina cuando siente una corriente de aire por sus piernas desnudas. Ante la incredulidad de Regina, Emma sabe que solo la salvará una cosa: desviar el tema—. Además, Regina, ¿qué más te da si me pongo peor? Ten cuidado, Majestad, la gente podría pensar que te preocupas por mi bienestar.

Eso servirá.

Como es natural, Regina se pone a la defensiva. No puede permitir que la Salvadora piense que la Reina Malvada es capaz de sentir eso que se llama preocupación, ¿verdad?

—Señorita Swan, ni me preocupa, ni me preocupará nunca. Sin embargo, que a Henry le guste pasar tiempo en su compañía es un motivo para preocuparse; sobre todo si insiste en comportarse como un neandertal con un completo desprecio por la salud personal. Así que hágame el favor, querida, no confunda el interés por el bienestar de mi hijo con preocupación por usted —se burla Regina, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia en el aire, ofendida por la mera sugerencia de que le importe un bledo Emma Swan.

No obstante, si le preguntas a Emma, ésta piensa que la dama protesta demasiado. Regina todavía no ha acabado con sus excusas, y continúa con tono burlón:

—No la puedo tener propagando la enfermedad por mi casa como una alimaña. Henry ya tiene la desgracia de tener sus genes, no le pase sus gérmenes también.

—Tienes razón, quizás debería pasártelos a ti —gruñe Emma entre dientes, sintiéndose una pizca ofendida.

Regina le lanza una mirada que básicamente dice: «atrévete», y por un segundo Emma está tentada de estornudarle en la cara, pero controla el impulso. Regina y su magia rarita podrían llegar a poner una nube encima de su cabeza que la siga a todas partes y lance una lluvia de mocos y escupitajos con cada paso que da. Ese pensamiento asqueroso le provoca un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna y, una vez más, Regina toma esto como una prueba de que se está congelando hasta el culo. Lo cual no es así. O por lo menos no «tanto».

Regina niega en gesto de desaprobación y suspira, mirando su conjunto de camiseta de tiras y slips femeninos con desdén.

—Señorita Swan, yo no le compré un par de bonitos pijamas de seda para que los tenga dentro del armario comidos por las polillas. ¿De verdad la mataría ponerse uno para dormir?

—Tienes suerte de que tenga algo puesto en primer lugar —murmura Emma, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro para entrar en calor.

Vale, a lo mejor sí que tiene algo más que un poco de frío. Tampoco ayuda estar de pie en el recibidor, sintiendo corriente tras corriente en sus muslos desnudos. En algún lugar de esta casa hay una ventana que hay que cerrar.

—Supongo que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren. Nunca me ha importado lo más mínimo qué ponerme para dormir, incluso cuando estaba en casa de mi ma… Mary Margaret. En algún momento me acostumbré a vivir por mi cuenta durante mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ya no está por su cuenta así que sea más considerada. Será mejor que contenga sus tendencias exhibicionistas, sheriff, o válgame Dios, le juro que le clavaré con magia la ropa al cuerpo.

—¿En serio? Buena suerte entonces —resopla Emma, burlándose—. Con tus graciosos e impredecibles poderes podrías hacer desaparecer toda mi ropa… ¡demonios!, tal vez incluso la tuya. Y entonces, ¿dónde estaríamos?

Emma observa que la imagen que ha pintado, inquieta a Regina, y contiene el impulso de regodearse. Apenas es imperceptible, pero capta cómo las pupilas de la morena se dilatan y cómo tensa los hombros. Un punto para Swan.

—Lo único que digo es —comienza Regina una vez más, en esta ocasión con tono más suave—, póngase en mi situación. Esta no es la primera vez que la pillo merodeando por el vestíbulo semidesnuda. ¿Cómo se sentiría si yo ignorase toda decencia y caminase por la casa en ropa interior?

«Excitada» es la primera palabra que aparece en la traicionera mente de Emma.

—Perturbada —es lo que dice en su lugar, su boca ha sido lo suficiente inteligente para mentir.

Durante un extraño momento, Regina parece disgustada por la respuesta, no obstante, asiente.

—Precisamente.

El mero hecho de que algo como la excitación se le haya pasado por la mente pone a la rubia a reflexionar. ¿Está realmente tan privada de intimidad y contacto sexual que tiene que pensar en Regina Mills de esa manera, entre todas las personas? Y, por primera vez en toda la noche siente la molestia recorriéndole la piel. Aunque tiene la ropa suficiente para no estar desnuda, nunca se había sentido tan… expuesta.

Emma frota los pies entre sí y cohibida tira del borde de su camiseta para cubrir sus bragas rojas, recatándose un poco. Pero como siempre, falla de una manera espectacular. Por un segundo, se pregunta por qué de repente los ojos de Regina miran a la parte superior de la puerta. Emma entonces se da cuenta de que casi se expone delante de la Reina Malvada porque ha tirado un poco demasiado de su camiseta. Ups.

Finalmente decide que la razón que la ha arrastrado fuera de la cama, y la ha obligado a malgastar su energía estando enferma, es más importante que el hecho de que no esté con la suficiente ropa para gusto de Regina (y ahora de ella también). Así que, Emma coge una profunda bocanada de aire y le dice a la otra mujer:

—Sé quién se coló en la casa.

Eso es suficiente para atraer toda la atención de Regina. La exalcaldesa cruza la mirada con la suya, con curiosidad en los ojos.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta Regina—. O ella —añade después.

—Seguramente sea un _él_ —dice Emma con voz monótona—. A no ser que _Argos_ sea nombre de mujer.

—¿Argos?

Regina frunce el ceño.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, creo que no —dice Regina despacio, con voz tranquila y pensativa.

—¿Estás segura? —insiste Emma.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Regina negaba conocer a Jefferson. La mujer está llena de secretos, y tiene que asegurarse.

—Señorita Swan, ¿por qué tendría que mentir?

Las cejas de Emma suben despacio hasta el crecimiento del pelo con una mirada de «¿Me estás tomando el pelo?» que parece un neón en su cara.

—¿Por qué tendría que mentir _ahora_? —enmienda Regina un poco tensa—. No ganaría nada mintiendo. El ladrón no hizo nada que repercutiese sobre mí. Tal y como yo lo veo, sheriff, este Argos es uno de los héroes menos valorado de Storybrooke. Creo que ya conoce el porqué.

—Sí, lo conozco. Y si no recuerdo mal, saliste enfurecida de mi coche después de que señalase las lagunas en tu manera de pensar, Majestad —relata Emma, y una sonrisa petulante aparece en sus labios. Ignora la mirada devastadora que obtiene como respuesta y continúa—. Además, ese héroe tuyo puede que también sea el responsable de la apertura de la fisura y del cíclope que vino a través de ella, así que no creo que debamos extender a sus pies la alfombra roja —puntualiza con sequedad.

En un instante, puntos negros invaden su visión, y con rapidez se frota con el puño para que desaparezcan.

Antes de saber que pasa, Emma siente que Regina la coge por el codo y la hace entrar en el estudio de una manera muy poco amable. Abre la boca para protestar pero no dice nada, sin embargo, permite que Regina la dirija hacia el sofá. Tan pronto como sus piernas temblorosas tocan el cojín, la morena le suelta el codo y le proporciona un ligero empujón en el hombro. Emma se cae sin gracia y sin esfuerzo sobre el sofá.

—Dios, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, Regina?

—Salvándome del vómito —responde Regina bruscamente, sentándose con remilgo en el sofá opuesto al de Emma.

Se quita algunas hebras inexistentes de la falda y alisa el material con las palmas.

—Pudo haberme hablado de este Argos por la mañana, sheriff. Ahora debería estar descansando en su cuchitril. Estaba tambaleándose sobre los pies, me estaba mareando solo de verla.

—¿Me estaba tambaleando? —Emma frunce el ceño. Estaba un poco mareada, pero creía que todavía podía ver bien—. Yo pensaba que tú te estabas tambaleando.

—¿Por qué narices iba a estar yo tambaleándome?

—No sé, a algunas personas les gusta mecerse sobre los pies durante las conversaciones. Ruby lo hace algunas veces.

Regina deja escapar un hondo suspiro, la fatiga es evidente en su cara.

—Señorita Swan, ¿le parezco del tipo de persona que se mece?

—La verdad es que no. Eres ostentosa, pareces más del tipo que se pavonea.

Su Real Majestad se pone a su altura con una mirada seria.

—Era una broma —dice Emma sin convicción.

—Ya, está muy claro que la fiebre le ha podrido el cerebro más de lo que yo pensaba.

Regina la empuja en el sofá que está cerca de la chimenea. Aunque el fuego ya se haya apagado, sentada dónde está, Emma todavía siente el calor que irradia. Durante un rato permite que el calor se filtre por su piel helada antes de recuperar la compostura y volver a hablar. Regina solo la mira con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una leve mueca de desaprobación en la cara. Para alguien que afirma no preocuparse un comino por ella, la morena parece bastante pendiente de su malestar. «Sí…» Emma suspira, la fiebre le está llegando a la cabeza.

—Argos —comienza Emma, con la voz ronca y rasposa—. Me envió una nota extraña, algo friki y flirteando, sobre que estaba disfrutando el cambio de imagen del otro día. Al principio pensé que era August, porque firmó con una simple «A». Pero hace un rato, me ha enviado otra nota halagando el buen trabajo que hice contra el cíclope y…

Regina interrumpe dejando escapar el aire por la nariz de forma burlona.

Emma suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si te consuela, Majestad, era un cumplido con doble filo, también se burló de cuando me puse a gritar como una niña cuando el cíclope estaba a punto de cortarnos la cabeza.

Los labios de Regina se curvan ligeramente en aprobación. Emma lo ignora y sigue.

—De todos modos, esta vez ha escrito su nombre entero y, básicamente, ha admitido el robo.

—¿Y, solo le envía notas? —sondea Regina en profundidad.

Emma niega con la cabeza.

—También se mofa de mí con tu flor.

Regina se sobresalta.

—¿Incluso enferma tiene que ser tan inapropiada? —pregunta Regina, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —La frente de Emma se arruga en confusión. ¿Qué demonios ha dicho mal esta vez? Y entonces cae en lo que ha dicho—. ¡Oh! _Esa_ flor no. Por Dios bendito, Regina. Hablo de esta.

Abre el puño izquierdo y le enseña a la otra mujer la flor que tiene en la mano. O, por lo menos, lo que queda de ella. Ofuscada por el cabreo, el pánico y la prisa, Emma haaplastado a la pobre flor y ahora yace destrozada en su palma.

—¿Eso es…? —pregunta Regina, sentándose en el borde del sofá, estudiando con curiosidad, y la cabeza ladeada, los pétalos en su mano. Requiere un momento para que su mente lo registre todo, pero cuando lo hace, la cara de Regina se contrae de ira y miedo—. ¡Mis lilas!

La mujer se levanta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanza hacia la ventana de su estudio. De su boca se escapa un grito ahogado, y por segunda vez en su vida, Emma es testigo de la imagen de una escalofriante, pero fascinante, Regina fulgurando por la magia. Por lo menos esta noche, la furia de la Reina Malvada no va dirigida a ella. Puede respirar con tranquilidad.

Argos no solo robó su ropa y su dinero, ese cabrón también se las ingenió para birlar del jardín un manojo de las flores favoritas de Regina. Cuándo encontró tiempo para hacerlo sin que ellas lo notasen es un misterio. Es cierto, Emma ha estado descuidando sus deberes con el jardín desde que pasó el incidente en el claro, por lo que no había sido consciente de los cambios que habían sucedido fuera. Aun así, el hecho de que las flores estuvieran en buen estado cuando las envió era un indicativo de que las replantó en algún lugar y las mantiene vivas. Un gesto amable por parte del ladrón, pero raro.

Totalmente centrada en la materia que la ocupa, Emma apenas ve por el rabillo del ojo el ligero movimiento de la muñeca brillante de Regina. Si no estuviera muerta de sed y deshidratada, Emma se mearía encima del miedo. Hacia su derecha, y sin ningún aviso, la estatua de la cabeza de caballo situada encima de la chimenea cobra vida y relincha, dejando al Caballero Blanco temblando como un flan. Si no llega a ser por el poco digno (y humillante) chillido que lanza, Regina no se habría dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Con gran esfuerzo, Regina retrae su magia hasta hacerla desaparecer en su piel. El caballo de mármol se calma y vuelve a convertirse en un objeto inanimado otra vez. Emma traga saliva y obliga a su corazón a bajar por la garganta.

«Me cago en todo.»

Regina Mills es un enigma.

¿Que una turba enfurecida va a por su cabeza? No hay problema, suelta alguna impertinencia, se abre camino entre la multitud sedienta de sangre y se burla de ellos de manera continua con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Que solo tiene un único amigo en el mundo? Qué más da, se asegura de mantener a esa persona a su lado para siempre encerrándola en el sótano como un escamoso dragón escupe fuego, y años más tarde manda a la madre biológica de su hijo a matar a la bestia. ¿Que irrumpen en su casa y roban la ropa de su compañera de casa? Pfff… siempre y cuando no fueran sus prendas íntimas, ¿a quién le importa?

Pero… ¿coger flores de su jardín?

Cuidado ladrón de flores, la Reina Malvada está preparada.

—¿Regina?

Emma, mirándola con ojos cautelosos, vacila al llamarla.

—Sheriff Swan —la voz de Regina es mortalmente silenciosa, y eso asusta a la rubia un poco más que escuchar a Regina gritar. La exalcaldesa se aparta de la ventana y se gira para mirarla, su cara es una máscara sin expresión alguna. Sin embargo, la vena protuberante de su frente habla por sí sola—, este… Argos… —dice Regina con dificultad, como si las palabras estuviesen clavadas en su garganta.

—¿…sí?

—Le ha enviado notas…

—Ajá.

—¿Notas de flirteo?

—Sí, eh, supongo, algo así, a lo mejor, ¿para burlarse de mí? No sé.

Emma se rasca un lado de la cara, enrojeciendo un poco por la vergüenza.

—Tiene su ropa interior.

Ahora Emma está completamente roja.

—S-sí, eso creo.

Regina tensa la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que a Emma no le sorprendería escuchar los dientes de la morena romperse dentro.

—Entonces, por lo que deduzco, este Argos, —a la rubia no le pasa inadvertida la manera en la que Regina escupe el nombre— es un ladronzuelo pervertido con desafortunado gusto en mujeres. Eso es lo que indica esa obsesión con usted.

Emma se obliga a aguantar las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Y la peor parte —continúa Regina en tono monocorde—, es que tiene la osadía… el atrevimiento… de intentar cortejar a alguien como usted con mis flores.

—En realidad, creo que intenta _acosarme_ con ellas. —Emma levanta un dedo para interrumpir—. Pero eh, cortejar suena mejor… y, ya sabes, menos siniestro.

Regina la cubre con una mirada y Emma cierra la boca con rapidez.

—Este Argos, su precioso acosador, —Regina tiene las cejas fruncidas y está que echa humo— por su propio bien, será mejor que lo encuentre usted primero, sheriff Swan. Porque cuando le ponga las manos encima, lo…

Regina por supuesto, está más que contenta de demostrarlo.

Se acerca con paso intenso hasta donde se encuentra sentada Emma, coge la flor mutilada de su mano y la sujeta tan fuerte que su puño tiembla. Por un momento, a la mente de Emma vino una imagen del libro de Henry, la Reina Malvada aplastando un corazón hasta convertirlo en polvo.

—¿Intentarás machacar su flor? —La rubia ahoga una risa, intentando relajar el ambiente. Si es sincera, esta versión cabreada de Regina la incomoda—. Siento quitarte la ilusión, Alteza, pero no creo que él tenga una de esas. A no ser que decidas usar tu magia rarita sobre él, como hiciste con Leroy, y dotarlo de partes femeninas ahí abajo.

En el momento en el que esa perlita abandona sus labios, Emma comienza a arrepentirse.

Regina tiene las aletas de la nariz tan dilatadas como las de un toro embravecido. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de provocar al gigante dormido, sobre todo a uno que ya está enfadado porque le han robado sus flores favoritas y es muy sensible con el tema de sus habilidades mágicas, que no tienen pinta de cooperar.

—Es feo herir a los enfermos —murmura Emma débilmente.

Pero antes de que pueda salir de ahí con sus piernas temblorosas e inestables, la mano de la morena ya la tiene agarrada con firmeza del antebrazo.

La poca energía que le quedaba a Emma se la estaba absorbiendo en un instante. Un humo morado las envuelve, y se han ido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emma se encuentra acostada en su cama, arropada y asegurada bajo las sábanas. Está atrapada por una fuerza desconocida, es incapaz de moverse e incapaz de hablar. Y para su consternación y placer de Regina, está totalmente vestida.

En pijama de invierno.

La cubren capas y capas de ropa.

Suda y suda hasta que la fiebre le da un respiro; y entonces se queda frita, completamente agotada. Lo último que ve es a Regina de pie junto a la cama, vigilando. Emma se despierta sola al día siguiente, con temperatura normal y un pijama de seda envolviendo su cuerpo.

Con fuerzas renovadas, se estira cuan larga es sobre la cama, sintiéndose una mujer nueva.

¿Quién iba a decir que la mejor manera de curar una fiebre era cabrear a una reina malvada?

«Hablando de Su Majestad…»

El sonido acolchado de las pisadas de Regina arriba en la cocina, provoca una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Emma. Sabe que no debería, pero eh, ¿qué demonios? Tampoco es que sea conocida por pensarse mucho las cosas. Con la energía repuesta, se desliza fuera de la cama, se quita las prendas de seda, se deja puesto el slip femenino y se pone una musculosa fea color pastel. No se molesta en ponerse unos pantalones.

Hora de la venganza.

Rebosante de traviesa confianza, Emma se pavonea escaleras arriba, abre la puerta de la cocina y se detiene bajo el marco en toda su gloria semidesnuda.

Toda su bravuconería se desinfla en un nanosegundo.

—¡Agh, Emma! —grita horrorizado un traumatizado chiquillo.

La sheriff roja como un tomate sale pitando de la cocina tan rápido como le deja sus piernas descubiertas, y se esconde en su cuchitril con vergüenza. La malvada carcajada de Regina resuena desde arriba y golpea en sus oídos.

No hace falta decir que este ha sido su último día como exhibicionista de parte de abajo.

—¡ACHUUUS!

Emma estornuda, desperdigando salpicaduras de saliva por toda la habitación.

«Oh, mierda.»

Pantalones, en marcha.

[X-X-X]

Tienen prisa.

Han pirateado el obsoleto sistema de alarma de la tienda para que se silenciase durante diez minutos. Coger y largarse era el plan de la noche. Una vez dicho esto, Rubio capta su reflejo en uno de los espejos redondos de seguridad que cuelgan del techo, solo tiene que detenerse unos segundos.

Algunos mechones de punta están fuera de lugar.

Es una pesadilla mantener la cresta roja y negra. Ni siquiera es una cresta real. Llamarlo tricresta sería más acertado, ya que su corte de pelo parece la cabeza de un triceratops más que otra cosa. Le lleva unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente poner de punta el pelo largo negro y separar las tiras rojas en tres secciones en la cabeza. La cantidad de atención que le dedica al peinarse hubiera vaciado su cartera si no hubiese robado suficientes provisiones para un año de la farmacia Dark Star. El chaval que hacía el inventario estaba en un descanso. Ese farmacéutico mocoso nunca se habría percatado, pero entonces Argos decide ser un aguafiestas y dejar el dinero cerca de la caja registradora.

Siempre hacen sus compras en mitad de la noche.

Rufio y sus Niños Perdidos eran maleantes reconocidos, y como es natural, los comerciantes habían estado un poco reacios a hacer negocios con su grupo. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo han largado de las tiendas y lo han perseguido con escobas antes incluso de pasar por la puerta. Así que no se les puede culpar por colarse allí después de medianoche.

Sean proscritos o no, tienen necesidades que cubrir.

Siendo Rufio el mayor de ellos y también el líder, siempre ha estado a cargo de cubrirlas.

En el viaje a la tienda de esta noche había sido la primera vez en un mes que había pagado por sus adquisiciones. Cuando se acabaron sus ahorros, también se acabó el pagar. La llegada de Argos lo había cambiado todo.

—La policía te deja en paz porque lo único que has hecho es molestar a la gente del pueblo —dice Argos, dándole una colleja, mientras se escabullen por la puerta trasera de la farmacia—. En el momento que añadas _robo_ a tu repertorio, estás acabado. ¿De verdad quieres acabar con el culo metido en el reformatorio por algo tan estúpido como gomina?

—Mira quien fue a hablar —devuelve Rufio el golpe en voz baja.

Escalan la valla metálica del callejón con la facilidad de un experto, sin apenas hacer ruido. Tan pronto como caen al otro lado, Argos lo mira largo y tendido a través de su máscara de hockey, pero no dice una palabra. Rufio sonríe triunfal. En serio, después de birlar la ropa y el dinero a la sheriff, Argos ha perdido todo el derecho a sermonearle por robar.

Continúan su trayecto por el interior de los callejones de Storybrooke, parando de vez en cuando para esconderse en las sombras cada vez que pasaba un coche patrulla. Parece que ese cabrón gruñón de Leroy es el que está haciendo la ronda esta noche. Una pena, Rufio había esperado poder echar un vistazo a cierta sheriff.

Rufio sonríe para sus adentros y deja escapar un suspiro divertido al pensar que tan solo cuatro meses atrás, la ambición de su vida era entrar en las fuerzas de la ley y trabajar bajo el mando de la sheriff Swan. Desde que hizo una visita al instituto para una corta (e incómoda) charla sobre drogas y eso, ha estado colgado de esa mujer. Siempre tuvo debilidad por las rubias, y el hecho de que fuese una especie de macarra era un plus. Rufio ha querido meter mano a algún par de las bragas robadas de Emma Swan para las citas diarias con su mano derecha, pero Argos, ese codicioso hijo de puta, no había compartido ni una.

Han tenido esta conversación durante días.

—¿Puedo tener un tanga, por lo menos? —susurra a su compañero, mientras se esconden detrás de un contenedor de basura en la parte trasera de El hostal de la Abuelita.

No pueden cruzar la calle hasta que un pequeño grupo de borrachos desaparezcan de su vista.

—No.

—¿Tiene algún tanga de hilo?

—No quieras saberlo.

—Venga, tienes un montón de sus bragas, ¿no puedes compartir? —gimotea Rufio.

Por desgracia, su amigo no se deja llevar por la compasión.

—No.

—Te pagaré.

Argos se ríe por lo bajo.

—Chico, estás sin blanca.

—Dame un respiro, tío. Mira, me quedaré con alguna de sus bragas de abuela si tiene.

—¿Bragas de abuela? —bufa Argos divertido.

Tan pronto como las voces al final del callejón se callan, coge una barra de metal, salta encima del contenedor cerrado y golpea una pieza de ropa del tendal del hostal. La enorme prenda de algodón cae justo en la cabeza de Rufio.

—Bragas de la Abuelita —dice Argos, saltando al suelo—. Pajéate lejos, hombrecillo.

Rufio se quita de la cabeza las bragas asquerosas con indignación. Las pisotea con petulancia antes de seguir a Argos y salir disparado del callejón hacia el otro lado de la calle. Por supuesto, nadie los ve.

Un pedazo de papel pegado con descuido en una farola y moviéndose con el viento de la noche, atrae su atención. Un pinchazo de remordimientos le golpea el pecho, pero Rufio lo sofoca tan pronto aparece. Es un anuncio buscando músicos para el baile de graduación de este año. Durante meses había pensado en pedirle a Leila —no, «Tigrilla»— que fuese su acompañante. Por muy triste que sea, ya no es posible.

Antes de que el Caballero Blanco llegase a la ciudad y rompiese la preciosa maldición de la Reina Malvada, Rufio era un estudiante de matrículas de honor en el instituto público de Storybrooke. Era un niño modelo: parte del grupo de debate, sin antecedente disciplinarios y el ojito derecho del profesor. Respondía al nombre de Jethro Peters, el hermanastro del infame Jackson Peters, el rompecorazones de las mujeres de la ciudad y el mujeriego de Storybrooke. Eran hermanos, pero por encima de todo, eran mejores amigos. Jethro tenía grandes sueños, tanto para él como para su familia, no podía esperar a crecer.

Pero entonces… se rompió la maldición.

Y el rebelde que dormía en su interior decidió dar una paliza brutal a Jethro, hasta que el boyscaut quedó como un amasijo irreconocible, y él, Rufio, líder de los Niños Perdidos, renació. Su primera orden fue que corrieran la noticia de que Jethro Peters estaba muerto, e insistía en que todo el mundo se refiriese a él como Rufio. Se fue de la casa que compartía con su herm… enemigo mortal, dejó el instituto, reunió a la vieja banda y compensó los veintiocho años que habían sido neutralizados haciendo gamberradas por todo Storybrooke.

Su meta era regresar a Nunca Jamás. Su hogar. Un lugar dónde nunca se harían mayores. Pero desde que están atrapados, han recurrido a molestar a todas y cada una de las personas de la ciudad con la esperanza de que las hadas o alguien con magia, se cansasen de las gamberradas y los enviase a casa.

El reloj no se detenía. El tiempo corría. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora que pasaban en este lugar, los acercaba cada vez más a la adultez. Estaban todos cagados, pero Rufio el que más.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. La parte de atrás del garaje de Michael Tillman era el mejor escondite. El mecánico es conocido por ser un vago a la hora de ordenar su lugar de trabajo; siempre hay una montaña de basura allí atrás. Asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, Rufio y Argos se mueven a la vez, trabajando con rapidez para quitar los cartones que habían puesto antes para cubrir su moto.

En poco tiempo la motocicleta rojo sangre está liberada de su prisión de cartón.

Rufio ajusta las tiras de la mochila cargada con la mercancía y se asegura de que esté bien sujeta a su cuerpo. No tienen cascos. Rufio no dejaría que nada aplastase su pelo, y Argos, bueno, el tipo ya tiene suficiente con lo que lleva en la cabeza: la capucha y la máscara de hockey parece que ya constriñen de por sí.

Todo preparado; lo único que queda es montarse.

Desafortunadamente, ahí radica el problema de Rufio.

Al igual que había pasado al comienzo de la noche, cuando su amigo le había dicho que montase detrás, Rufio dudaba.

Las motocicletas no le asustan, nada de eso, es solo que tiene un poco de historia con esta moto en particular.

Es la de Jackson. No, la de Hook.

O por lo menos, solía serlo.

Rufio había montado en la parte de atrás de esta moto cientos de veces. Jac… Hook era jodidamente reticente a que nadie montase en su motocicleta. Estaba demasiado unido a la máquina, obsesionado rozando la absurdez, de una manera muy parecida a la que tenía cierto capitán por su barco en otra vida. Trataba a su motocicleta como a una esposa, solo daba paseos a algunos privilegiados. Hasta el momento, solo dos personas tenían ese honor.

Jethro y Ruby.

El vacío que se apodera del pecho de Rufio casi hace que se agarre la garganta y tenga arcadas. Es un macarra sin preocupaciones; Jethro era un idiota sentimental. Las personalidades enfrentadas en su cabeza discrepaban de vez en cuando, pero esta noche, parece que el pequeño y adorable Jethro tiene ventaja. A Rufio no le hace ninguna gracia.

Para consternación de Rufio, Argos nota la expresión de su cara, y como si le estuviese leyendo los pensamientos, su amigo se acerca y le da unas palmadas en el hombro para consolarlo.

—Sabes, está bien admitir que lo echas de menos —susurra a través de la máscara con voz grave.

Rufio fuerza un suspiro de incredulidad y con brusquedad se sacude la mano del hombro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, tío? No echo de menos a nadie, y menos a él.

—Es tu hermano.

—No lo es. Era un escenario de la maldición. Él me importa un comino.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

Argos resopla sin creerlo y suelta una carcajada.

—Chico, acabas de reventar con tanta fuerza el límite de mi medidor de gilipolleces que creo que se ha roto —dice.

Si Rufio no estuviera bajo estricta orden de no quitarle esa estúpida máscara y revelar la identidad del tipo, se la arrancaría de la cara y le golpearía justo en la nariz.

—No es nada para mí —insiste Rufio con terquedad, pero incluso las palabras suenan huecas en sus oídos.

«Maldita sea.»

—Ha sido tu única familia durante veintiocho años —le recuerda Argos, siendo de poca ayuda.

—Los Niños Perdidos son mi familia.

—Son tus lacayos. Subordinados.

—Son mis hermanos pequeños. Los protejo.

—Eso está muy bien pero, ¿quién te protegerá a ti? —pregunta Argos, acallando su voz seria.

Ese solía ser el trabajo de Jackson. Pero…

—Tú —responde Rufio con seriedad.

Esto le cierra la boca a Argos. Tragándose la incomodidad y enfundándose su máscara de indiferencia, Rufio salta a la parte trasera de la moto y se posiciona.

—¿Nos vamos o no?

Argos niega con la cabeza y suspira. Abrocha la gruesa chaqueta de cuero hasta el cuello antes de pasar la pierna izquierda sobre la moto y poner la llave en el contacto. El poderoso sonido del motor atraviesa el aire de la noche, y antes de que Rufio se vea arrastrado por las memorias que le evoca, sale a toda velocidad a las calles vacías de Storybrooke.

Han estudiado durante días las rutinas nocturnas de Leroy; se han hecho una idea muy acertada de los lugares que tienen que evitar. Hasta ahora, todo va sin problemas.

—¿Quieres un helado?

Escucha que le pregunta Argos al coger una curva.

Rufio quiere decir que no. Jackson siempre le llevaba a comprar helado cuando tenía un día horrible. Era comida para reconfortarlo y, a pesar de que Jethro siempre se sentía como un niño, nunca podía decir que no cuando se lo ofrecía. El joven aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos por un momento.

«No», dice su mente.

—Sí —contesta su corazón.

Argos asiente y se dirige al este en vez de regresar a su escondite al norte. Parece que tienen otra tienda en la que colarse esta noche.

Rufio cierra los ojos y reza para que el viento no le despeine demasiado. ¿Cómo va a crecer? En muchos sentidos todavía es un crio. Solo quiere volver a casa, a Nunca Jamás, donde puede seguir siendo un niño para siempre.

Sin preocupaciones. Sin responsabilidades. Sin problemas.

Rufio suspira y sin darse cuenta se agarra con más fuerza a la cintura de Argos. Al pasar por Sheppard Lane mira con tristeza la casa que le es tan familiar.

«Y sin familia.»

[X-X-X]

El primer día de trabajo de Emma desde que estuvo incapacitada por enfermedad comienza con las pullitas habituales entre ella y sus ayudantes. No es lo mismo sin August y su chispa, por eso después de pasar toda la mañana discutiendo sobre el misterioso Argos en la comisaría, se dejan caer por casa de Marco durante el descanso para comer, con intención de darle a un August en reposo un respiro del aburrimiento. Y para mantenerlo informado también.

Esa es la versión oficial.

Con la verdad por delante, Emma solo quiere asegurarse de que su ayudante no se ha estado haciendo pasar por un ladrón de bragas en su tiempo libre. Después de todo, la primera persona de la que sospechó cuando llegó el primer paquete, fue él. Estaría bien tachar al hombre de la lista de sospechosos que tiene en la pizarra de crímenes antes de que vuelva al trabajo en unos cuantos días. Ellos saben que no ha sido él, pero nunca está de más asegurarse.

August, por su parte, jura y perjura que él no tuvo nada que ver. El detector de mentiras interno de Emma no capta nada, así que le revuelve el pelo oscuro, se deja caer en el sillón junto a la cama y se lanza a por su comida con un suspiro de alivio.

—Cuenta, Em —dice Ruby con la boca llena de perrito caliente y acostada en la cama al lado de August—. Tu primer acosador, ¿cómo te sientes?

Emma se mete una patata frita en la boca y se encoge de hombros.

—Es casi tan emocionante como que te asalten en un callejón oscuro, te arranquen y te corten en pedacitos las extremidades, y luego te los den de comer con una cuchara. Diría qué, increíble en un sentido morboso.

—¿Increíble?

August sonríe.

—Morboso. —Emma levanta una ceja—. Como siempre, te estás centrando en el dato erróneo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rubes?

August se gira hacia Ruby.

Emma se da cuenta, con diversión, de como él intenta que sus ojos no bajen hacia el pequeño top de su amiga. Una hazaña increíble, considerando que Ruby lleva puesto uno de sus nuevos push-up de encaje de Little Miss Muffet. Emma, sintiéndose atrevida, también se compró un par. No se ha arrepentido de la compra. Ese push-up hace un trabajo maravilloso poniendo las cosas al límite y haciendo que sus bienes tengan un aspecto estupendo.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un acosador? —pregunta August a la excamarera, con los ojos pegados en su cara.

Ruby sopesa la pregunta durante un segundo.

—¿Yo? Supo…

Nunca llega a terminar porque Leroy, sentado en la mesa del ordenador suelta una estruendosa carcajada.

—Ella probablemente sea la que acosa —murmura en voz baja, con una desagradable sonrisilla.

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco al viejo enanito gruñón.

—Mira quién habla de acosadores, Leroy, teniendo en cuenta que has estado acosando a las monjas desde hace meses.

—Vigila tu lengua, yo no acoso a las monjas —niega Leroy con brusquedad.

—A las monjas no —sale Emma en su defensa—. A _la_ monja.

—Nova —dicen August y Ruby al unísono, con tono cansado y monocorde.

—Admirar no es acosar —refunfuña Leroy, metiéndose un bocado en la boca de su cuarto de libra con queso.

August se ríe de buena gana, mullendo la almohada que lo mantiene reclinado.

—Colega, no nos engañemos; yo diría que ya has pasado la etapa de la admiración y ahora vas de cabeza al territorio de ser un viejo verde.

—Palabra —coincide Ruby.

Leroy les hace el corte de manga a sus compañeros mientras se ríen y se centra en su comida.

—Entonces —comienza August de nuevo, robando un trago del té helado de Ruby—, ¿qué más sabemos sobre Argos aparte de que es un pervertido con inclinaciones cleptómanas?

—Lo creáis o no, le va lo de disfrazarse —comparte Emma—. Cuéntaselo Rubes.

Ruby se endereza, con la cara brillando de emoción y con aspecto de estar más que satisfecha con sus dotes detectivescas. Debería estarlo. La mujer es una ayudante como ninguna.

—Bien, esto es lo que pasó. Ayer, después de acampar toda la mañana delante de la casa de Jackson…

—No hay nada de acosador en eso —murmura resentido Leroy.

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco y continua:

—Al final me las arreglé para pillarlo en un momento de sobriedad. ¿Recordáis cuando os dije hace unos días que tuve un soplo sobre un extraño enmascarado que compró la moto de Jackson el día del robo?

—¿Argos?

—Sep —asiente Ruby, confirmando las sospechas de August.

Le da otro bocado a la comida antes de continuar. Desde que se rompió la maldición, ha estado engullendo la comida como si no hubiese un mañana. Emma envidia el excepcional metabolismo de su amiga; pero entonces recuerda que es todo por el lobo que le corre por las venas, y ya no siente nada de celos. Ruby se baja la comida con un enorme trago de té helado y retoma su discurso.

—Sé que normalmente haces tú los retratos Augs, pero como no estabas, me he tomado la libertad de dibujar a nuestro criminal basándome en la descripción de Jackson.

—Enséñales tu obra maestra, Rubes —la incita Emma, mordiéndose la punta del pulgar para evitar sonreír como una idiota. Finge chuparse algo de kétchup del dedo antes de menear las cejas en dirección a August a espaldas de Ruby—. Es glorioso —gesticula con la boca a su ayudante postrado en cama.

Ajena a lo que sucede, Ruby busca en su bolso y saca un papel doblado, con cuidado de no mancharlo de grasa. Se lo ofrece a un impaciente August, sonriendo con orgullo, echándose otra vez contra el cabezal de la cama y retomando su comida.

Al ser la única en la habitación que ha visto el dibujo, sin contar a Ruby, Emma se relaja en la silla y contempla el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Esta va a ser buena.

—Muévete, yo también quiero verlo.

Leroy trepa por la cama y sin fijarse se deja caer al lado de August, provocando que la comida y las bebidas estén a punto de caer por las sábanas, y obligando al hombre en recuperación a hacer un hueco entre sus dos compañeros. La imagen de sus tres ayudantes ya mayorcitos metidos en una cama pequeña sonsaca una risa divertida a la sheriff. El que la persona que debería estar descansando sea la que parece más incómoda tampoco le ha pasado inadvertido.

Así y todo, a nadie parece importarle.

Los dos hombres, callados y serios, estudian el dibujo durante un par de minutos.

Emma observa como sus cejas se van acercando poco a poco la una a la otra, hasta que casi se tocan en el centro de sus caras confundidas. Trata de contener su diversión dándole un gran bocado a su hamburguesa. Por desgracia, masticar apenas esconde su sonrisa.

—¿Y esto… eh… es él…? —August frunce el ceño confundido, dando vueltas al dibujo, estudiándolo desde distintos ángulos—. No lo entiendo… ¿es una patata?

—No, Woody, eso es claramente un cacho de jengibre —interviene Leroy, con la cabeza ladeada.

Emma ahoga una risa.

—Yo pensé que era una piña.

—¡Es Argos! —resopla una Ruby ofendida, roja hasta el cuello.

Leroy entrecierra los ojos mirando el dibujo.

—¿Eso es su cipote?

—¡Eso es su espada! —exclama Ruby horrorizada.

—Oh, entonces sí que es su pene.

August se encoge de hombros.

—¡No! Dios, mira que llegáis a ser gilipollas inmaduros. —Ruby le arranca el retrato a August y mira a sus amigos, que se parten el culo, con chispas en los ojos—. No es una patata, o jengibre, o ningún tipo de fruta o verdura… es un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero, una sudadera con capucha y una máscara de hockey.

—No te olvides del pene espada —añade Emma intentado fingir seriedad, pero por supuesto no lo consigue.

Ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Ruby, le sonríe con dulzura.

—Espera… ¿una máscara de hockey? —August recobra la compostura y frunce el ceño, volviéndose para mirar a Emma—. ¿Le gusta vestirse como Jason de Viernes 13?

—Eso parece. —Emma se encoge de hombros, bajándose un bocado de hamburguesa con el refresco. Haya conexión o no con los cuentos de hadas, a esta ciudad no le faltan pirados—. Y una cosa más. —Emma levanta un dedo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Le gusta usar a niños para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Siempre rápido en pillar las pullas, August sabe lo que está insinuando.

—Los Niños Perdidos —deduce.

Emma asiente.

—¿Rufio?

—A lo mejor. Seguramente —dice Emma—. No estoy segura de que tenga influencia a tan alto nivel, pero lo que si sabemos con certeza es que al menos tres miembros de nuestra banda favorita de gamberros están involucrados con nuestro espadachín enmascarado.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Henry —esclarece Ruby.

—Ha confesado en el desayuno —comparte Emma. Una imagen de su hijo, inquieto, en la cocina aparece en su mente, arrancándole una sonrisa cariñosa de los labios—. Después de amenazarlo con obligarlo a echar un buen vistazo, no fue muy difícil conseguir que el chico admitiera que fue Argos quién dejó el paquete en casa.

—¿Un buen vistazo a qué? —indaga August.

—No preguntes.

—Su culo —escupe Ruby con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada furiosa de una Emma colorada.

—¿Te has puesto en plan exhibicionista con el chico?

—¡Por Dios, no! —dice Emma con asco.

En el rostro de August se forma una mueca de confusión pero siendo sabio lo deja ir. Bien, Emma no tiene ganas de entrar en los detalles de cómo prácticamente ha traumatizado y marcado a su hijo de por vida.

—¿Quiénes son los tres chavales?

—Los hermanos Bacon.

La extraña mirada que le dirige su ayudante habría sido divertida si Emma no hubiese puesto una igual cuando Henry se lo había dicho.

—¿Bacon, cómo Kevin Bacon? —pregunta August—. ¿Ese es su apellido?

—Sí —asiente Ruby—. ¿No has oído hablar de los tres terribles?

—No… no lo he oído.

August niega con la cabeza.

—Son trillizos. Jan, John y Johnny. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

Emma se gira hacia Ruby para que se lo confirme y recibe un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

—He visto a esos mocosos gordinflones en el orfanato que lleva Nova, en el convento —suelta Leroy, con la barba rebosante de migas y sésamo del pan de hamburguesa.

August hace un mohín ante la cantidad que cae sobre las sábanas, pero permanece en silencio y deja que el otro hombre continúe. Emma admira su indulgencia. Ella no es una obsesa de la limpieza, pero si esa fuese su cama, no hubiese sido tan gentil.

—Esos sucios cabrones parece que pasen todo el día revolcándose en el barro —termina Leroy, chupándose con gusto el kétchup de los dedos.

—Ellos fueron los que arrojaron pasteles de barro a Doc durante el Festival de Verano —añade Ruby.

—¡Oh! Esos. —Los ojos de August se agrandan al reconocerlos—. ¿Los habéis rastreado para interrogarlos?

—Sí, pero todavía no hemos hablado con ellos —responde Emma, llenándose la boca de patatas fritas de forma poco femenina. Si Regina estuviera aquí, estaría recibiendo un discurso a cerca de la etiqueta en las comidas. Pero no estaba aquí, así que, ¡qué demonios!—. Todavía están en clase y ya que se han molestado en ir hoy, el director nos ha pedido que esperásemos hasta que acabasen para tener una charla. Cuando salgan, Ruby y yo les estaremos esperando.

—Espera. —Ruby se endereza inmediatamente, mirando a Emma alarmada—. ¿Voy a ir contigo?

—Sí.

—No.

—¿No? —Emma mira a su amiga con preocupación—. Rubes, ¿hay algún problema?

—No puedo ir. —Ruby sacude la cabeza con vehemencia—. De verdad, de verdad que no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Em, confía en mí, no quieres que esté allí cuando hables con esos chicos.

—¿Por qué?

—No les gusto demasiado —dice Ruby con la más diminuta de las voces, no sonando para nada como ella.

—Bueno, ese es el eufemismo del siglo —resopla Leroy en su lata de Coca-Cola.

El hecho de que Ruby ni siquiera haga el amago de mirarlo mal es preocupante. A Emma le pica la curiosidad.

—¿No les gustas? —repite Emma despacio, ganándose un débil movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de su amiga—. Eso es imposible, Rubes, todo el mundo en esta ciudad te quiere.

—Ellos no —dice Ruby, la expresión de su cara es cada vez más oscura—. Créeme, Em. Ellos no.

Emma mira a la morena con los ojos entornados, intentado discernir qué es lo que tiene a su ayudante tan hecha polvo. Nunca ha visto a Ruby llegar a este extremo. Es desconcertante.

—Esos mocosos son como Ruby, por decirlo de alguna manera —dice Leroy, antes de echar un eructo.

Sonríe ante la mirada de disgusto que se gana de las dos mujeres y el gruñido de aprobación que recibe de August. «Hombres», Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Son hombres lobo?

—No —Ruby niega con la cabeza a Emma—. Pero somos de naturaleza dual. Ellos se transforman en otro tipo específico de animal también, pero al contrario que yo, ellos pueden hacerlo a voluntad.

—Ah, ya veo… —Emma frunce los labios y asiente, analizándolo todo. Para ser justos con ella, esa cabecita rubia solo necesita dos minutos enteros para juntar todas las piezas.

«Tres hermanos… monos, gordinflones… tendencia a ensuciarse… cambiadores de forma a un animal especifico…»

Los hermanos Bacon.

Emma se sobresalta, abriendo los ojos cuando todo cobra sentido. Mira a Ruby, y su voz es un susurro temeroso.

—Los tres cerditos.

Ruby se avergüenza.

Emma le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

Ruby la mira débilmente y murmura con timidez:

—En realidad eran cinco.

—¿Cinco? —repite August, poniendo el mismo gesto que tiene ahora Emma. Leroy sofoca una risa deliberadamente, pero no dice nada.

—Me las arreglé para… _reducir_ el número un poquito, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —dice Ruby en un tono tan bajito que Emma tiene que esforzarse para oírlo.

—¿Reducir el número?

Ruby suspira ante la poca pericia de Emma y se señala a sí misma.

—El lobo feroz, ¿recuerdas?

Emma pestañea.

—¿Te los comiste?

—Lo hizo el lobo —responde Ruby sin convicción—. Yo, eh, el lobo se comió a sus padres.

—¿Tú dejaste huérfanos a los tres cerditos? —escupe Emma. Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Si esto no le quita las ganas de comer cerdo y obstruirse las arterias, no sabe qué lo hará.

Ruby pone una mueca y deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Si te consuela, después de que ocurriese juré no volver a comer carne de cerdo.

Emma levanta una ceja, apuntando con la mirada a la comida de Ruby.

—Acabas de devorar, disculpa la pullita, dos perritos footlong[3].

—Lo sé, y ahora me siento mal.

—Pero te lo sigues comiendo —puntualiza August, observando como mastica Ruby.

—Tal vez quieras pasarte a las verduras, Roja —dice Leroy más para pinchar que para ayudar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Esto no es Crepúsculo, los depredadores carnívoros no pueden hacerse vegetarianos —bufa Ruby al enanito, obteniendo carcajadas por parte de los dos hombres.

Si no fuese porque su hora de comer estaba llegando a su fin, Emma se habría concedido un momento para reflexionar sobre la triste realidad de que su mejor amiga fue la mano (¿o la boca?) que dejó huérfanos a los tres cer… a los chicos. Por desgracia, tienen trabajo que hacer, una ciudad que proteger y un ladrón que atrapar. Por eso, Emma decide archivar esta información para otro día y centrarse en el presente.

—Está bien —dice Emma, limpiándose y metiendo toda su basura en la bolsa de papel de la Abuelita—. Se ha acabado el descanso, de vuelta al trabajo, chicos.

—Em, yo… —comienza Ruby.

—Yo me ocupare de los Bacon, tú ve a ver si puedes seguirle la pista a Argos —la interrumpe Emma, recibiendo una sonrisa de alivio por parte de su ayudante—. Y Leroy, ¿puedes ir con la hermana Astrid y preguntarle si ha visto a un enmascarado en las cercanías del orfanato? Un puñado de Niños Perdidos son huérfanos a su cuidado; puede que sepan algo.

Leroy salta de la cama y la cara se le ilumina al instante, como si lo hubieran electrificado. Por su parte no va a escuchar ninguna queja, de eso está segura.

—¿August? —Emma se gira para mirar al hombre postrado—. Descansa y vuelve pronto al trabajo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—Lo haré, jefa. —August la saluda—. Gracias por la visita, chicos.

Se escuchan por toda la habitación una serie de «de nada» (y un ronco gruñido por parte de Leroy) mientras los tres están ocupados recogiendo.

—Oh, Em, —Ruby le da un codazo a los poco minutos de salir de la habitación de August— Ashley y yo vamos a ver una película esta noche en el Cineplex. Por fin van a proyectar algo de los noventa en vez de los ochenta. ¿Quieres venir?

—No puedo, lo siento. —Emma la mira disculpándose con la mirada—. Tengo turno de noche, y también tengo que recoger a Regina en los establos.

—¿Su coche todavía es un poni?

—Eso me temo.

—¿Y ahora eres su grandiosa chófer? —se burla Leroy detrás de ellas.

Con cada paso, a medida que suben las desvencijadas escaleras, cruje un escalón de madera.

Emma lanza una mirada al hombre rechoncho y se encoge de hombros.

—No tiene coche. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—¿Dejar que se vaya caminando?

Leroy sonríe con maldad.

—¿Dieciséis kilómetros? Eso es inhumano.

—¿Y? Seguramente lleve botas de montar. Estará bien.

—Lleva tacones y falda también.

Leroy pone una mueca al atravesar el umbral y salir de la casa de Marco.

—¿Por qué lleva una falda si va a montar a caballo?

—Hoy no va a montar. El caballo de Henry está enfermo. Está supervisando al veterinario.

—Vale, hermana, pues llámale a un taxi y que la lleve a casa —dice Leroy, reforzando la idea de que no es el fan número uno de Regina. Está claro, todavía está molesto por las mamas mágicas que tuvo que llevar durante una semana. El hecho de que cada vez que habla de la Reina Malvada se pase la mano por el pecho, dice mucho.

Un suspiro sufrido deja los labios de Emma.

—Leroy, no voy a dejar que coja un taxi cuando puedo ir a buscarla yo misma. Es la madre de Henry.

—No, _tú_ eres su madre.

—Yo soy su madre _biológica_. Regina es la madre de Henry con todo el sentido de la palabra —dice Emma con una mirada llena de advertencia, básicamente ordenando a Leroy que deje el tema. Por fortuna, pilla la indirecta y deja las cosas como están.

Antes de que Emma pueda suspirar aliviada, siente un par de ojos mirándola con curiosidad

—¿Qué?

Emma se gira hacia Ruby.

—Nada.

La morena niega con inocencia.

Como sea, su sonrisa de Mona Lisa dice un millón de cosas. Emma aparta la mirada y con grandes zancadas deja atrás a sus ayudantes. Emma conoce esa mirada de Ruby. Se está volviendo cada vez más familiar. Y curiosamente, la ha estado viendo cada vez que sale en defensa de Regina. Lo cual ha estado haciendo con frecuencia desde que se mudó a la residencia Mills.

No dispuesta a reflexionar lo que significa, sacude la cabeza para aclarársela y avanza con dificultad en dirección a su coche patrulla.

Tienen trabajo que hacer.

Las reflexiones personales y de conciencia tendrán que esperar.

[X-X-X]

Limpiar la cabaña no es su idea de una tarea divertida, sobre todo porque son cinco personas sucias compartiendo un espacio diminuto, pero esta noche, Rufio está más que contento de coger la escoba y pasar un par de trapos. Era, o esta tarea mundana, o quedarse atrapado en la cocina con Batacazo y As, y con esos dos y su inclinación a pelear como los perros y los gatos, Rufio decide que limpiar es la decisión más sabia, más segura y libre de estrés. Por lo menos Bolsillos está limpiando el baño. Eso le quita una carga de encima.

Argos está fuera como siempre, atendiendo su jardín. Rufio nunca entenderá la fascinación con las lilas de su colega enmascarado; no le cabe en la mente que un hombre mayorcito invierta tanto tiempo y energía en el cuidado de esas pequeñas flores delicadas. Pero que haga lo que quiera; cada uno con lo suyo, Rufio se encoge de hombros.

Esperaba encontrar a Argos quitando la maleza, o con la nariz metida en el cuaderno con tapas de cuero que siempre lleva con él, pero cuando Rufio sale de la cabaña para sacudir la alfombra del salón, se detiene al ver a su amigo de pie en el medio del claro, mirando al cielo nocturno en silencio. La espada envainada atada a la espalda, y Argos de pie sin mover ni un músculo, con las manos enguantadas metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgados. Tiene una postura derrotada, se podría decir que incluso algo dramática.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien, tío? —le dice Rufio vacilante, dejando caer la alfombra al suelo, haciendo que una nube de polvo se arremoline a sus pies.

No consigue otra cosa que silencio de su amigo.

A Rufio le suenan alarmas en la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algún problema, colega? —incita, avanzando con cuidado hacia el hombre.

—Ya casi es la hora… —murmura Argos, con la voz ronca llena de… «¿miedo?».

Rufio frunce el ceño, no… no puede ser.

—¿La hora de qué?

Argos niega con la cabeza ligeramente, con los ojos pegados todavía en el cielo despejado.

En un instante, aparecen haces de luces y truenos, y Rufio casi se mea encima del susto.

Un grito ensordecedor resuena a través del bosque, el pelo de la nuca se le eriza. Como si eso fuese su pistoletazo de salida, el enmascarado recupera el control de sus articulaciones y se encamina hacia su moto.

—¿Argos? —Rufio traga saliva con dificultad—. ¿Qué coño?

—Métete dentro —le ordena Argos con brusquedad y voz autoritaria—. Quédate con los chicos. Protégelos a todos. Asegúrate de que nadie abandona la cabaña hasta que llegue.

El miedo y la ansiedad abruman a Rufio, pero a pesar de todo, sigue a Argos hasta la moto aparcada.

—¿A d-dónde vas? ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

—Métete dentro, Rufio —dice Argos con firmeza, subiendo a la moto—. Esta no es tu batalla.

—¿Ba-batalla? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿E-estás metido en problemas? —insiste Rufio con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, una sombra negra sobrevuela su cabeza, haciendo crujir los árboles y que los animales del bosque huyan despavoridos. Es como la escena de una película de terror. Un sentimiento de pánico le abarca por completo y le congela los huesos.

—¿Q-qué… qué coño es esa cosa? —exhala, con la cara pálida como un fantasma.

—Un viejo conocido… —susurra Argos, su voz le trae un mal agüero— Ahora, ¡vete!

Empuja a Rufio en dirección a la cabaña antes de salir pitando, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso. Rufio está petrificado, plantado en el lugar, inmovilizado por el miedo. Después de escuchar más chillidos en el bosque, se escabulle a la cabaña como si tuviese el culo en llamas. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y apoya la espalda contra la madera desgastada, su corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho.

Sus lugartenientes miran por la ventana, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —susurra As.

A su lado, Batacazo asiente, con aspecto enfermizo.

—Ha vuelto…

[X-X-X]

El olor a estiércol nunca atrajo a Emma. Siempre ha tenido un estómago sensible, y algunos olores la afectan. ¿Y la mierda de caballo? Una de los primeros en su lista de olores enfermizos. Por eso, aunque su padre insistiese en que tenía que aprender a montar a caballo como una perfecta princesa, ella con vehemencia, y con muy poca cortesía, le quitó esa idea de la cabeza. ¿A quién intentaba engañar de todas maneras? No puede arreglárselas con un objeto inanimado como puede ser la espada, ¿y ellos esperan que lo intente con algo que tiene mente propia? No, gracias. Se gusta tal y como está ahora. «Viva.»

¿El Caballero Blanco en el caballo? «Bah.» Ella es el Caballero Blanco en el escarabajo.

Tendrán que aprender a vivir con ello.

Henry y Regina, por otra parte, se pirran por los caballos. La adoración mutua por esos animales altos e imponentes (y algo apestosos) es la única razón por la que se deja arrastrar a los establos una o dos veces a la semana.

Saca su alegría a flote cada vez que Henry galope sin caerse de culo, y bueno, sin darse cuenta pone una cara de estupefacción cuando Regina hace un buen salto. Emma se da cuenta de lo que hace cuando las moscas entran en su boca abierta. Regina le deja ver una sonrisa altanera de tanto en tanto, pero aparte de eso, le hace caso omiso. A Henry, sin embargo, le gusta saludarla como un friki tontito cuando se va más allá de la valla. Y Emma, por su parte, le devuelve el gesto con amabilidad.

No tenían planeado volver a los establos hasta el fin de semana, pero como el corcel de Henry ha caído enfermo, Regina se ha encargado de venir directa para ver que el veterinario hace su trabajo. Su hijo ha estado mandando mensajes todo el día, preocupado, y preguntando por novedades. Es muy probable que no haya hecho mucho en clase, y si no fuese porque Regina le había prometido ir a echar un vistazo a su caballo, Emma está segura de que hubiera encontrado una manera de salir de clase e ir directo a los establos.

Ahora está en la Abuelita, cenando con sus abuelos. Opuso resistencia cuando Emma lo dejó allí, porque quería ir con ella a buscar a Regina y ver su caballo. No creyó que fuese una buena idea, por eso se mantuvo en sus trece y lo dejó allí a pesar de sus protestas. Los animales pueden sentir cuando una persona está nerviosa, y la ansiedad de Henry era tan potente que mareaba a Emma solo con hablarle, por esa razón era natural pensar que no le haría nada bien al caballo tener la presencia de su dueño de los nervios.

Y aquí está ahora, pasándoselo genial en el aparcamiento, bostezando por el cansancio de vez en cuando.

Está apoyada sobre la puerta de conductor de su escarabajo cuando Regina sale de los establos y se dirige hacia el coche. La pobre mujer parece más cansada que ella. Y después del día que ha tenido es decir demasiado.

La sonrisa que aparece en la cara de Emma es algo que no puede evitar. Hasta ese momento, ni una sola vez en todos sus meses en Storybrooke ha sentido que tenía mejor aspecto que Regina Mills. La mujer es un caso de la naturaleza. Puede que sea cruel, pero estar un poquito menos desaliñada que la Reina Malvada le proporciona un placer retorcido.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué es lo que encuentra tan divertido, sheriff?

—Aun a riesgo de que me llamen grosera, ¿puedo decir, Majestad, que tienes un aspecto de mierda total esta noche? —La sonrisa estúpida de Emma se ensancha en proporciones dolorosas. Finge olisquear el aire que rodea a Regina—. Y no te ofendas, pero también hueles como una.

—Señorita Swan, —Regina exhala el aliento con cansancio— para futuras referencias, me gustaría hacerle saber que no acepto críticas sobre mi aspecto de mujeres que se usan tapetes para vestirse. La próxima vez, querida, no desperdicie saliva.

La sonrisa de Emma se desvanece hasta tornarse en una mueca cuando mira hacia su top de encaje bordado.

—Eh, tú me compraste esto…

—Y aun así usted eligió ponérselo. —Regina sonríe con maldad—. ¿Ahora se siente como una idiota?

Emma junta los labios y suelta el aire por la nariz. Regina la tiene donde quería.

—¿Cómo está Duke?

Emma cambia en el tema a un terreno más neutral, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

—Está en observación. Tengo sospechas de que es una simple gripe, pero ese charlatán cree que es una artritis viral.

Regina suspira, cerrando los ojos cansados y masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

—Con suerte, mañana estará mejor. Tengo que venir temprano a echarle un ojo.

—Yo te traeré —dice Emma con rapidez, ganándose una sonrisa cansada de Regina. ¿Regalando sonrisas de gratitud? Sí, Regina debe estar agotada.

—Café.

Emma lo alcanza de detrás de ella y coge la copa que tiene apoyada en el capó.

—¿Negro?

—Tan negro como tu corazón

Emma sonríe de manera turbia.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco pero lo acepta de todas formas.

—¿Cómo va su resfriado?

—No tengo.

—Señorita Swan, tiene mocos en la nariz.

Emma se lo limpia con el dorso de la mano, recibiendo un gruñido de asco por parte de la morena.

—Inútil.

Regina suspira, sacando un pañuelo del bolso y pasándoselo a la rubia.

—Gracias —murmura Emma con vergüenza, limpiándose los remanentes del fluido pegajoso de la cara y de la mano. Se guarda en el bolsillo el pañuelo usado y sonríe a una exasperada Regina que pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ha hecho algún progreso en su investigación? —inquiere la morena, bebiendo un sorbo de la copa y dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios mientras el líquido baja por su garganta.

—Los Bacon no han sido de ayuda —comparte con aire cansado, pasando, frustrada, la mano por las ondas rubias.

—Déjeme adivinar, sheriff, ¿han intentado resbalar de usted?

Emma bufa por la absurdez de las palabras.

—Ya les gustaría. Me juego lo que sea a que la Abuelita puede correr más rápido que esos gordinflones. La única manera de que pudieran resbalar de mí sería si alguno resbalase literalmente sobre la acera. Lo cual es gracioso, porque uno de ellos lo hizo.

—¿No han soltado prenda sobre su relación con nuestro ladrón?

—Nop, —Emma niega con la cabeza— no he conseguido que los tres cerditos chillasen.

Se ríe de su propia frivolidad. Por desgracia, la expresión de Regina es totalmente seria. La risa de Emma se convierte en un quejido.

—Si quiere hacerlos _chillar_ con tantas ganas, debería dejar que los interrogase la señorita Lucas en su lugar.

Emma se encoge en consecuencia.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Querida, sus incesantes chillidos y lloriqueos habrían despertado hasta a los muertos —dice Regina en tono aburrido, sonando distinta a la reina que fue—. Vivían cerca de Jefferson. ¿Por qué cree que ese lunático les ofreció llevarlos hasta Nunca Jamás en un principio? No lo hizo por bondad de corazón.

—Oh, ¿crees qu…? ¡hostia!

Emma se sobresalta en cuanto un rayo golpea sobre sus cabezas.

«¿Qué coño?» Hace un segundo el cielo estaba despejado. Un viento arrollador sopla del oeste, haciendo que el pelo azote sus caras. A lo lejos, un par de lobos comienzan a aullar. El sonido de los caballos relinchando por el pánico dentro de los establos, alcanza los oídos de Emma y la asustan.

Algo sucede.

En alerta máxima, Emma se acerca a Regina, que tiene el mismo aspecto alarmado, y la sitúa detrás de ella, atrapando a la mujer entre su coche y su espalda.

—Regina… —dice Emma con urgencia, pasando la mano derecha por la longitud del antebrazo de Regina hasta llegar a su mano.

Regina entrelaza los dedos sin provocaciones. La transferencia de energía es inmediata, Emma se relaja y extrae confianza de la sensación de cosquilleo que tiene la piel de Regina por la magia.

Miran cuidadosamente a su alrededor, conscientes de los sonidos y movimientos, con la magia de Regina armada y preparada para atacar.

Al cabo de un momento, la ansiedad de Emma aumenta cuando siente que Regina se tensa detrás de ella. La palma de la mano le quema al contacto con la palma de Regina. Emma sisea tomando aliento. La piel de la mujer arde cada vez más.

Algo va mal.

—¿Regina? —pregunta Emma vacilante, mirando por encima del hombro y buscando la mirada de la otra mujer. El miedo sin adulterar que ve en esos ojos hace que se le retuerza el estómago—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La mano… me quema…

Emma aparta la mano del débil agarre de Regina y le coge la mano izquierda. La alza y la examina a la tenue luz del aparcamiento. Ambas dejan escapar un grito ahogado.

«La marca del espectro.»

—Esto… esto es imposible… cómo… nos deshicimos de él… —balbucea Emma, incapaz de respirar.

Regina está sin palabras, apunto de desmayarse detrás de ella. Sus piernas habría fallado si no estuviese apoyada contra el coche y agarrándose a la rubia con toda su fuerza.

En la calle, un rayo impacta en un transformador, causando una explosión. Hay chispas volando por todas partes, como si hubiesen tirado un petardo.

Las luces de emergencia titilan.

Y entonces, como una pesadilla interminable, un grito ensordecedor penetra a su alrededor y le envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral.

El espectro está de vuelta en Storybrooke.

Y juzgando por la sombra que se acerca, viene directo a por Regina.

* * *

><p><strong>[3] Footlong es el nombre de un perrito caliente de la compañía de comida rápida Subway. Mide 28 cm, casi un pie de largo, de ahí el nombre.<strong>


	6. Tu leal caballero

**Capítulo 5: Tu leal caballero**

«Una… dos… tres…»

Una y otra vez, sin cesar.

«Siete… ocho… nueve…»

La muñeca derecha en constante movimiento, girando… girando… girando… arrojando bolas de fuego al cielo nocturno, bombardeando el aire que rodea al objetivo con asombrosa precisión.

«Trece… catorce… quince…»

El agarre que tiene Emma sobre su mano derecha es firme e inflexible, férreo. La mano le suda y le tiembla, pero a pesar de la presión que tiene encima no afloja el agarre. La inminente amenaza de muerte flota en el ambiente como una niebla sofocante, enrollándose alrededor de sus gargantas dificultando respirar. La energía aumenta a un ritmo constante entre sus cuerpos. El aire que las rodea está cargado de potente magia, es embriagador y abrumador.

«Diecinueve… veinte… veintiuno…»

Un estremecimiento.

Y luego un jadeo entrecortado.

Emma se queda sin aliento y, durante una fracción de segundo, Regina aparta los ojos del devoraalmas, captando en un vistazo el líquido rojo que sale de la nariz de la rubia. Está empezando a expeler sangre, no solo poder. Regina reduce de forma significativa la magnitud de energía que absorbe de la sheriff. Si el Caballero Blanco no fuese tan terca como la mula que es, Regina duda que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

«Veinticinco… veintiséis… veintisiete…»

El espectro parece estar confundido por el asalto incesante. Sus movimientos son erráticos, volando por todas partes, sin dirección. Las llamas insistentes lo apartan más y más de su meta: ella.

«Treinta y uno… treinta y dos…»

La bola de fuego número treinta y tres por fin da en el blanco.

Vuela directa a la cara encapuchada del devoraalmas y golpea en el objetivo con eficacia, es casi poético. El espectro se agarra la cabeza y chilla de dolor, llenando el aire de los alrededores con el chillido y un irritante grito de agonía. Antes de que Regina pueda arrojar otra bola de fuego e infligir más daño, el espectro se va volando; el sonido estridente y amenazador que emite durante su huida, es una promesa escalofriante de que proporcionará la misma cantidad de dolor en respuesta.

Emma la cubre, atrapando a Regina contra la puerta del escarabajo, la mujer está hiperventilando. De cierta manera extraña, pero familiar, una es la muleta de la otra, manteniéndose mutuamente en pie. Ambas tienen las piernas temblando; debilitadas hasta la extenuación con una poderosa mezcla de miedo y alarma.

La mirada de Regina vaga hacia arriba y no se despega del oscuro cielo despejado. Otra ominosa sucesión de relámpagos caen sobre su cabeza, iluminando a la distancia una sombra huidiza. A pesar de haber conseguido espantar a la criatura, no es capaz de respirar con alivio aun viendo al espectro desaparecer en la noche.

No hay un remedio para esto. Nunca lo habrá. Una vez te han marcado, irán a por ti el resto de tu breve existencia. La crueldad de Rumpelstiltskin solo se compara a sus sucias artimañas.

—L-lo has conseguido… se ha i-ido…

Las palabras ahogadas de Emma alcanzan sus oídos, pero no sirven para aliviar el peso que carga sobre los hombros. Regina tiene el estómago demasiado contraído por la tensión, constreñido hasta rozar el punto de la molestia. Le está costando hablar, ya no digamos pensar.

—¿R-Regina…?

La rubia gira la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos fatigados brillan con preocupación.

—Volverá… —murmura quedamente, con voz hueca.

Siente que el agarre tembloroso de la rubia se endurece al escuchar las palabras. Por un momento se siente menos sola, pero últimamente, no es suficiente para mitigar la ansiedad creciente y el sentimiento de desesperación, constantes en su interior.

Emma traga saliva con dificultad, relajando la respiración y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano derecha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—No el suficiente —contesta Regina, cogiendo aire, temblorosa.

Se recuperará en menos de nada. Como mucho, han conseguido quince, quizás veinte, minutos. Los espectros están muertos y son prácticamente invencibles, son unas criaturas resistentes. Siempre vuelven para terminar el trabajo y devorar a sus presas. Y su presa, por una desafortunada segunda vez, no es otra más que ella.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?

Un nudo se le forma en la garganta. ¿Qué pueden hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Qué?

Regina ignora adrede la mirada de incredulidad que aparece en la cara de Emma, dejando sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

—No vamos a hacer nada —repite abatida, apoyando todo su peso en el coche.

Han conseguido frustrar el intento del espectro para robar su alma. Es una pequeña victoria. A pesar de eso… hay un simple pensamiento resonando en su cerebro:

«Voy a morir esta noche.»

No hay manera de escapar.

El destino nunca ha sido amable con ella. ¿Por qué debería empezar a ser misericordioso ahora?

Aunque siempre ha sido meticulosa a la hora de tener un plan de contingencia a mano por cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir, Regina se encuentra completamente perdida. No importa adonde mire, no puede evadir lo ineludible una segunda vez en un año. Una puede tener suerte una vez. Y si hay algo que sabe sobre sí misma, es que el único tipo de suerte que nunca la abandona, es del tipo de mala suerte que arruina vidas.

Puede seguir lanzando bolas de fuego al espectro cuando vuelva, ¿pero qué bien hará seguir retrasando lo inevitable?

Por muy trágico que pueda parecer, no hay vuelta atrás.

Regina perderá el alma en unos momentos.

El sombrero de Jefferson está hecho jirones, Rumpelstiltskin está perdido, y ella, la todopoderosa Reina Malvada, no tiene la capacidad mágica para enviar al espectro al olvido.

No queda nada por hacer salvo rendirse al abrazo de la muerte.

No es que no viese venir su final.

Una no puede maldecir a todo un reino y no esperar que algún tipo de retribución kármica le caiga encima. Solo los estúpidos ilusos creerían lo contrario.

Regina no tiene miedo a morir. ¿Qué es la muerte, sino una huida del dolor y sufrimiento, y de las muchas injusticias que ha tenido el infortunio de afrontar a lo largo de la vida? No, no tiene miedo. Lo que la deja helada, sin embargo, es dejar a su hijo atrás. Solo de pensarlo tiembla y la piel se le pone de gallina.

El pánico en la voz de Emma la saca de sus pensamientos depresivos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no vamos a hacer nada?

Regina respinga cuando la rubia le aprieta la mano más fuerte. Sus dedos aplastados buscan alivio, pero Regina no se lo pide o se lo exige a la otra mujer. De alguna manera, le hace sentir que todavía está atada a este mundo. Puede perdonar la brutalidad de la sheriff, porque si la desesperación e impotencia pintada en su cara es indicación de algo, es que Emma no se está dando cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no vamos a hacer nada? —persiste Emma. Cuando no le contesta, la rubia procede a estrujar su ya estrujada mano—. ¡Regina!

—No hay manera de que podamos pararlo —responde Regina por fin, manteniendo un tono monocorde.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Lo hemos hecho!

—Señorita Swan, sabe muy bien que estará aquí muy pronto.

—¿Y? Entonces daremos con algo para librarnos —dice la rubia con total seriedad, las cejas fruncidas y no dispuesta a rendirse ni a darse por vencida.

Regina suspira ante la ingenuidad de la mujer. Si las cosas fueran más fáciles…

—Encontraremos otra manera.

Emma asiente y murmura eso unas cuantas veces como un mantra; sonando como si estuviera intentando convencerse con todas sus fuerzas a sí misma de que todo saldrá bien al final.

La determinación de la mujer es irrisoria y, bueno, implacable.

—No hay otra manera, sheriff. —Regina sofoca una risa amarga—. ¿No es capaz de verlo? A diferencia de la otra vez, no tenemos medios para desterrar a la criatura a otra tierra. Ni una maldita cosa. Ni hechizos, ni portales, ni nada. La única cosa que nos queda por hacer para que abandone este mundo y mantener a todos, especialmente a Henry, a salvo, es permitir que se acerque y coja lo que ha venido a buscar: a mí.

Emma, repentinamente, suelta la mano de la morena y se gira para quedarse cara a cara. Sus ojos verdes han perdido el aspecto cansado y ahora brillan con auténtica frustración. Por un segundo, Regina piensa que la otra mujer la va a coger por los hombros e intentar sacudirla hasta perder el sentido. O quizás, irá tan lejos como para estrangularla. El hecho de que Emma le agarre ambos brazos con un toque amable y gentil, la desarma en un shock bizarro.

—¡Por Dios, deja de hablar así! Encontraremos una manera. ¿Me has oído? Siempre hay una manera —dice Emma rechinando los dientes.

Regina no puede evitar burlarse:

—Oh por favor, no nos engañemos. No hay nada más condenatorio en este mundo que la esperanza ciega, señorita Swan. Le hará bien saberlo. Esto solo terminará cuando me mu…

Emma no tiene la cortesía para dejarle acabar la frase.

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas! —ruge la rubia, con la voz temblando de ira y… «¿miedo?». Regina levanta la cabeza al escucharlo.

Emma, por su parte, insiste.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan puñeteramente pesimista? ¡Déjalo, Regina! Esta no eres tú.

La Reina Malvada deja escapar una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Y por qué está usted tan extrañamente optimista? —devuelve Regina con burla—. Esa tampoco es usted, señorita Swan.

Emma levanta la barbilla en el aire.

—Yo siempre he sido optimista, pero lo escondo muy bien con pesimismo.

Regina tensa la mandíbula con seriedad.

Un silencio cae entre ellas por un breve momento. Ambas mujeres se miran en una batalla silenciosa de voluntades. Curiosamente, es Regina quien rompe el silencio.

—Es imposible vivir con usted —dice con un suspiro, permitiendo que la tensión se evapore.

—Me han dicho que es más difícil vivir sin mí, así que si yo fuera tú, no lo intentaría —bromea Emma con ironía, y a la morena no se le escapa el «así que no mueras», implícito en sus palabras.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco, fingiendo exageradamente.

—¿Tiene que ser siempre tan pagada de sí misma?

—Le dice la sartén al cazo —se burla Emma con altivez—. Además no puedo evitarlo, viene con lo de ser la salvadora.

—De hecho, viene con lo de ser un _Encantador_ —corrige Regina.

—Eso también, supongo —asiente Emma encogiendo los hombros ligeramente.

Con un suspiro cansado, la rubia deja caer las manos y las deja colgando a los lados, y casi de inmediato, Regina siente la pérdida. Le recuerda a la luz que se va de repente y lo deja todo envuelto en la oscuridad. Emma debe haberlo sentido también, a juzgar por la forma repentina en la que extiende el dedo índice y lo engancha, con fuerza, al de Regina.

—Por si acaso vuelve el espectro —murmura Emma con rapidez, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Claro.

Regina asiente, tragando saliva de manera visible.

Emma se coge el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Regina?

—No tengo ni idea… —admite Regina con voz queda.

—¿Hechizo de inmovilidad?

La morena niega con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Emma.

—Ya lo intenté con los goblins, ¿no se acuerda? El hechizo no funcionó de la misma manera en este mundo; estuvieron inmovilizados durante un minuto o dos.

Emma frota un pie contra el otro, recordando como uno de los goblins se había agarrado a su pierna y había intentado morderle el muslo cuando por sorpresa el hechizo se había debilitado. Si no llega a ser por la intervención de Regina, Emma hubiese disparado al goblin, y por consecuencia, se hubiera disparado en el pie también.

—Bien, nada de hechizos de inmovilidad —dice Emma en bajo. Después de una breve pausa, la sheriff se anima de repente—. Eh, ¿y sí —comienza esperanzada— lanzas un hechizo para hacer nuestros cuerpos inmunes a las llamas y nos prendes fuego?

—¿Cómo una antorcha humana?

Regina pone una mueca.

—Sí.

—Nunca lo he intentado, sheriff, pero siéntase libre de ser mi conejillo de indias.

Emma se resiente, antes de murmurar un abatido:

—No importa, entonces.

Barajan algunas ideas durante los siguientes minutos. Por desgracia, ni una sola parece plausible o factible. Hay que decir que la inspiración de Emma está en auge, aunque la estúpida idea de «cortemos tu mano marcada, tirémosla a la basura y esperemos que el espectro no se dé cuenta», se lleva la palma.

—¿Quiere cortarme la mano? —Regina arquea una ceja, con la cara contraída por el horror y la incredulidad—. ¿Por qué no se corta la suya?

—Si el espectro me marca a mí también, adelante. —Emma se encoge de hombros, despreocupada, como si de verdad fuese así de simple—. Puedo vivir sin una mano. Pero no puedo vivir si estoy, eh, ya sabes, muerta.

—Sea más elocuente, la reto —dice Regina con cara de póquer.

—Mira, lo que digo es que es mejor perder una parte de ti misma que, no sé, perderte _toda_ tú, ¿sabes?

—Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más inarticulada, abre la boca y demuestra que me equivoco —exhala Regina con tristeza.

—Regina, hablo en serio.

Emma frunce el ceño, enfurruñada.

—Yo también —espeta Regina.

Emma frunce los labios con amargura.

—Vale, ¿qué tal si pelamos la piel marcada de tu mano?

—…

—Me tomaré eso como un no.

Otra nube de silencio se asienta entre ellas dos. Ambas apartan la mirada del suelo, perdiéndose cada una en su cabeza. Juzgando por las arrugas marcadas en la frente, Emma está forzando ese pequeño organito que tiene dentro de ese grueso cráneo suyo, ponderando una manera de resolver el presente acertijo. Regina, por otra parte, se siente más resignada que nunca. En lo que a ella concierne, solo resta una cosa por hacer.

Regina cierra los ojos y deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

—¿Señorita Swan? —dice, forzándose a sonar tan natural como es posible.

—¿Hm?

—Henry tiene una cita para dentista el viernes que viene.

—¿Qué?

Emma se gira para mirarla, confundida.

—Es a las cuatro en punto. Necesita llevarlo. Sé que tiende a ser laxa con su agenda, señorita Swan, pero es imperativo que le empasten la muela; le ha estado molestando desde el lunes. Tiene un poco de aversión al dentista; así que espere que le oponga resistencia. Prométale que después lo llevará a la tienda de comics y se comportará.

—Reg… —comienza Emma.

Regina no le da la oportunidad de interrumpirla. El tiempo es esencial.

—Le encanta dibujar. Es un niño con mucho talento y lo hace muy bien, pero se frustra consigo mismo de vez en cuando. Anímelo. Cúbralo de alabanzas. No permita que deje el lápiz solo porque crea que sus dibujos no son buenos. He recopilado cada boceto por mes y año; hágame el favor, intente no ser tan descuidada como siempre, y no olvide poner los dibujos en su carpeta correspondiente. Están todos archivados en la estantería de mi estudio.

Emma abre la boca y levanta un dedo, intentando interrumpirla.

Por supuesto, Regina no se lo permite.

—Tengo una libreta con recetas propias en el cajón de más a la derecha cerca del armario pequeño que uso para guardar la vajilla cara. Todos los platos favoritos de Henry están marcados en azul. Señorita Swan, sé que sus habilidades culinarias son atroces, debo insistirle en que practique primero antes de llevarlas a cabo. Intente no envenenar a mi hijo.

—Regina, deten… —intenta Emma de nuevo.

—También tengo una cuenta ahorro para la universidad desde que es un bebé. Todo el pa…

—¡Regina, cállate! ¡Cierra la puñetera boca!

Emma alza la voz, frustrada, consiguiendo interrumpirla por fin.

La mujer tiene ruborizado hasta el cuello, respira con dificultad a través de la nariz y tiene los ojos verdes en llamas. La morena, aunque quiere decir algo más, cierra la boca. La voz de Emma se quiebra mientras continua:

—Solo… solo detente. No hables como si… como si… simplemente… no. ¿Vale? No hables. No digas nada.

No se la conoce por ceder a las demandas de otra gente, pero Regina da pie a un cambio. Hay algo en los ojos de la rubia que mata todos los argumentos que estaban luchando por salir de su boca.

—No puedo… no quiero… ir a casa y decirle a Henry que permití que un espectro matase a su madre. No importa cuán resignada estés ante tu destino, no vas a morir esta noche —proclama Emma con convicción, mientras su expresión se va oscureciendo.

—Señorita Swan, no…

Emma alza una mano, acertando a callarla.

—Le hice la promesa de que iba a protegerte, y no es algo que me tome a la ligera, Regina. Así que, no me importa si tengo que sumergirme en gasolina y prenderme el culo; si tengo que meterme entre ese devoraalmas y tú, que así sea.

Regina siente un nudo en la garganta.

Esta mujer está loca, no hay duda.

—Escucha —comienza de nuevo Emma, con silenciosa determinación en los ojos—. El Hada Azul a lo mejor sabe cómo de…

Nunca llega a terminar esa frase. Para consternación de Emma, y sorpresa de Regina, un barril de plástico les golpea por la espalda y da de lleno a la rubia, rompiendo el contacto entre ambas mujeres.

El espectro está de vuelta. Y viene a vengarse.

Regina abre la boca horrorizada cuando Emma sale volando por el aire como una muñeca de trapo. La rubia se golpea con fuerza contra la pared de los establos, antes de deslizarse por ella y caer de cara sobre el suelo, con un sonoro quejido y falta de aliento por el ataque.

Un escalofriante chillido atraviesa el aire ,y sin esperar a que la criatura se muestre, Regina obliga a sus piernas a que se muevan y corre hacia Emma.

Desafortunadamente, no es muy rápida. El espectro vuela sobre su cabeza y se dirige hacia la mujer tendida en el suelo. El hecho de que vaya a por Emma y no a por Regina, significa que la criatura sabe que la manera más fácil de conseguir lo que quiere, es deshacerse de la fuente mágica de su víctima. En el momento que alza uno de sus brazos huesudos, Regina suelta, sin darse cuenta, un grito aterrorizado muy poco característico. Su máscara de control ha desaparecido; le hubiese dado vergüenza si no estuviera tan angustiada.

Como si estuviese en cámara lenta, observa cómo las afiladas uñas del espectro hacen cortes profundos en la espalda de Emma y rebanan la horrible chaqueta roja de la mujer, dejando cortes importantes en el cuero, así como en la piel de Emma. El Caballero Blanco grita de dolor y se hace a un lado, la sangre rezuma con libertad de sus heridas y cubre el suelo debajo de ella de carmesí.

Regina no es una persona que se maree. Sacar corazones y asesinar a un puñado de desamparados en el viejo mundo la ha hecho bastante insensible a la sangre y a lo gore. Dicho eso, al ver a Emma sangrar profusamente delante de ella, se le tambalean las rodillas.

El espectro alza el brazo para atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez, Regina es rápida al hacer un movimiento de muñeca y devolverle el golpe con su magia. Suelta un gruñido y le sobreviene una sensación de molestia por culpa de sus poderes cuando una bandada de cuervos brota de su mano en lugar de la bola de fuego pretendida. Pero para su alivio, en vez de salir volando, los pájaros mágicos comienzan a picotear la cara encapuchada del devoraalmas. Puede que no haya herido al espectro pero Regina se las ha ingeniado para distraerlo lo suficiente para moverse hasta la rubia malherida. Emma, siempre el dispuesto bufón, ya está a medio camino de ponerse en pie cuando Regina la alcanza.

—Estoy bien —declara la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero sus ojos, vidriosos y desenfocados, dicen algo muy distinto—, es solo un arañazo. O arañazos. No tiene importancia. Pero ese estúpido espectro necesita una buena manicura, y esas putas uñas pegajosas necesitan una lima.

Que Emma intente aligerar la situación enciende más alarmas en la cabeza de Regina. La fiebre reciente es una muestra, el retoño de Blancanieves tiene la molesta predisposición a usar el humor y otras maneras de evasión para enmascarar cualquier dolor o incomodidad que esté experimentando. Suele poner de los nervios a Regina, pero ahora, aunque no se lo admita ni a ella misma, la tiene preocupada.

«¿Preocupación por Emma Swan?» Es un sentimiento extraño que no le gusta ni un poco.

Regina rodea la cintura de Emma con un brazo, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas abiertas de su espalda, y trabaja con rapidez para guiarlas a ambas hacia el escarabajo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —repite Emma sin necesidad, a pesar de que Regina no la ha instigado.

A la morena no se le escapa el gesto de dolor que la rubia intenta ocultar fingiendo mirar hacia atrás, en dirección al espectro, quién está masacrando a los pobres pájaros, pero esto le permite a las mujeres un momento o dos para recuperar el aliento.

Regina sienta a Emma en el barril de plástico caído que la había golpeado un momento antes. A Emma no se le escapa la ironía y ambas comparten una mirada cautelosa mientras la rubia se deja caer sobre el objeto soltando un gruñido que apenas puede ocultar. Emma traga saliva con dificultad y aprieta los dientes, con aspecto de estar luchando con mucha fuerza para evitar poner una mueca que se muere por aparecer en su cara. Cogiendo aire, Emma coge la mano de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos y agarrándolos con fuerza.

—Haz lo tuyo.

Emma, con la frente perlada de sudor, la alienta con delicadeza.

—Señorita Swan, está herida —le señala Regina. ¿Cómo podría absorber energía de alguien que parece estar a punto de morir?

—Viviré —dice Emma con alegría fingida, mostrando valentía sin tener en cuenta el dolor que debe estar experimentando—. Tú, por otra parte, puede que no lo hagas. No te preocupes por mí, soy mayorcita, puedo soportarlo. Ahora haznos un favor a ambas y lanza una bola de fuego a ese cabrón para que se vaya. Tan pronto como desaparezca para regenerarse, iremos al convento y pediremos ayuda a las hadas.

Regina quiere discutir con la rubia, pero en ese momento el espectro consigue deshacerse de sus torturadores alados y vuela hacia ellas. Regina no está segura de absorber energía de Emma y cargar su magia.

Debe haber arrojado una docena de bolas de fuego al espectro antes de que la criatura decida volar hacia el bosque para recomponerse por segunda vez.

—Tiene… bastante… miedo… al… fuego… para… ser… un… cabrón… salido… del… infierno…

Regina gira su cabeza hacia el lado y lo que ve la hace retroceder de inmediato, y suelta la mano de Emma como si estuviese agarrando brasas candentes. Seguir agarrándola es inútil, pues no va a seguir absorbiendo energía de la rubia, Regina deja caer los brazos a los lados y cierra las manos en un puño.

Emma no solo está sangrando profusamente por los arañazos de la espalda, también tiene sangre saliéndole por la nariz y oídos. Para complicar las cosas, cuando el Caballero Blanco le sonríe tambaleándose y muestra los dientes teñidos de rojo, consigue que a Regina se le revuelva el estómago. Emma tose, de su boca sale más sangre disparada y comienza a escurrirse por su barbilla.

Regina ha bromeado en varias ocasiones sobre matar a Emma Swan (algunas veces lo decía en serio).

Esta noche parece que está al borde de asesinar de verdad a la exasperante mujer. Pese a su relación desdeñosa, esa idea no le sienta muy bien a Regina, lo cual es una sorpresa incluso para ella.

—Venga… vamos… —A Emma le falta el aire, cada palabra es una batalla. Inclina la cabeza con dificultad hacia el escarabajo detrás de ellas—. Las llaves… contacto… tú… conduces… ¿vale?

Sin importarle tener un aspecto moribundo, Emma intenta ponerse de pie sin ayuda, probando una vez más que la Salvadora es propensa a actuar sin pensar. No le sorprende lo más mínimo cuando las rodillas le fallan y Emma cae al suelo como un saco de patatas.

—Estoy… bien… —masculla, lanzando una vaga sonrisa.

Regina se sitúa detrás de Emma y pasa los brazos alrededor de la mujer herida, intentando levantarla. El acto en sí mismo parece una batalla épica, el cuerpo de la rubia es prácticamente un peso muerto y Regina no se encuentra en su mejor momento. Aun así, se las apaña para poner a la mujer sobre sus pies y moverse unos pasos hacia atrás. Sujetando a Emma contra su cuerpo, Regina se apoya sobre la puerta del escarabajo para coger aliento, la posición en la que se encuentran, no es muy distinta a la que tenían cuando las ha atacado la primera vez que ha aparecido. La única diferencia notoria es la humedad que siente en el torso. La tela fina de la blusa se está empapando de líquido rojo y caliente. El olor a hierro penetra en sus sentidos, y Regina juraría que puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

A lo lejos, se escucha otro grito ensordecedor. Regina palidece. No ha conseguido volver a golpear al espectro en la cara como la última vez, lo que significa menor tiempo de recuperación para la criatura oscura. Es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva el devoraalmas. No hay tiempo para escapar. El convento está a veinte minutos de los establos. Es muy posible que el espectro las mate a mitad de camino si tratan de coger el coche.

Delante de ella, el cuerpo de Emma se estremece. Vuelve a toser y vuelve a escupir sangre.

Regina tensa las mandíbulas y refuerza su decisión.

El espectro va a por ella. Está claro que Henry va a perder a una madre esta noche.

No necesita perder a ambas.

Con el ápice de fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo, Regina agarra a Emma con un brazo y abre la puerta del coche con el otro. Se inclina en el interior y coge el walkie-talkie de Emma en el panel del coche. Habla por la radio, deseando que su voz suene lo más calma posible. Necesita que su mensaje se escuche alto y claro.

—Si alguien puede oírme, habla Regina. Estoy en los establos con Em… la señorita Swan. El espectro ha atacado a la sheriff y necesita atención médica con urgencia. Envíen ayuda inmediatamente. Repito, envíen ayuda inmediatamente.

Con una cosa menos por hacer, Regina tira el walkie con descuido dentro del escarabajo, con la esperanza de que uno de los ayudantes de Emma haya escuchado el mensaje. Su móvil hubiese sido una mejor opción, pero está dentro de su bolso, que resulta que está tirado unos metros más allá. Antes de poder seguir con su plan de dejar a Emma dentro del coche y cerrarlo con ella dentro, la mujer malherida empuja de repente a Regina contra el vehículo. Emma se ha girado entre sus brazos y ahora están cara a cara.

—¿Qué… estás… haciendo…? —pregunta Emma con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración tomada

Regina no sabe de dónde ha sacado la rubia la fuerza para sujetarla contra el coche. Da la sensación de que las reservas de energía de la rubia se han puesto a funcionar en cuanto ha sentido que algo iba mal.

—Salvarle la vida —indica Regina manteniendo un tono bajo, pese a que su voz se ha tornado áspera—. Usted no es la única que le ha hecho una promesa a nuestro hijo.

—Pero… debemos… irnos…

—No. —Regina niega con la cabeza—. _Yo_ debo irme.

El ceño de Emma se frunce en su cara ensangrentada.

—Señorita Swan, métase en el coche, espere a que llegue la ayuda, sálvese —ordena Regina, impregnando su voz con toda la autoridad que logra reunir. Y conseguirlo no es complicado después de años de ser reina y alcaldesa—. Viene a por mí. Voy a atraerlo a los campos, mantendré el espectro lejos de usted.

Hasta ese momento la cabeza de Emma había estado moviéndose de un lado a otro, ahora permanece quieta, y los ojos verdes la miran fijamente. Una multitud de emociones pasan por el rostro de la rubia: confusión, incredulidad y desafío se suceden al mismo tiempo.

—No —dice Emma entre dientes. Incluso a las puertas de la muerte tiene que dar guerra—. Quítatelo… de… la… maldita… cabeza… —continua con el aliento ahogado— no… te… voy… a… dejar… sola… —Emma traga saliva con dificultad—. No… morirás…

Otro chillido retumba en el aire nocturno.

El pánico hincha el pecho de Regina. Se están quedando sin tiempo. El espectro volverá en cualquier momento.

Si tiene que usar fuerza bruta para meter a la rubia en el vehículo, Regina lo hará sin pestañear. Por desgracia, a pesar de ser un desastre agotado y destrozado, Emma clava los talones en el suelo, negándose a ceder. La terquedad de la mujer no conoce límites.

—Deje de ser tan obstinada, señorita Swan. Sabe que esto es lo mejor. Ahora, ¡métase en el coche! —gruñe Regina, empezando a perder, más si cabe, la compostura.

Trata de tirar de Emma y empujarla al asiento del conductor, pero la rubia se mantiene dónde está y tiene a Regina inmovilizada con un abrazo de oso.

—¡Déjeme ir! —dice con brusquedad, retorciéndose sobre sí misma para librarse del agarre de la rubia. Si Emma no estuviese herida, Regina está segura de que no hubiese podido deshacerse de ella—. Señorita Swan, se va a meter en ese horrible amasijo de basura que llama coche o, líbreme Dios, la agarraré por ese sucio cuello y la meteré yo.

—No… eres… capaz… —Emma se tira un farol. Levanta una mano temblorosa y le da un apretón en el brazo de Regina—. Muy… flacucha…

—¡Métase en el maldito coche! —espeta Regina.

—No puedo.

—Sí, puede.

Emma sacude la cabeza.

—Caballero… Blanco…

Si no estuviese malherida ya, Regina intentaría meter algo de sentido común en esa exasperante mujer a base de bofetadas.

—¡Olvide todo este sinsentido del Caballero Blanco! No tiene por qué salvar a todo el mundo, y menos aún a una reina malvada. Esta no es nuestra antigua tierra, ¡en este mundo la caballerosidad está muerta!

—La caballerosidad… no está… muerta.

—No, pero usted lo estará si no me escucha —refunfuña Regina.

Pero para su irritación, Emma, permanece imperturbable.

Otro chillido suena en las cercanías. A Regina la desgarra la frustración. Tiene que intentar llegar hasta ella por otro camino, quizás uno más amable.

Tomando aliento para regular la respiración, Regina mira fijamente a un par de ojos verdes desenfocados, y en un tono que está lleno de súplica, murmura con suavidad:

—Señorita Swan, una de nosotras necesita cuidar de Henry. Y por muy difícil que sea esto, odio admitir que no voy a ser yo. Estoy marcada, y usted no. Entonces, deje de oponer resistencia y déjeme salvarla.

Emma, tan exasperante como siempre, se pone a su nivel para mirarla con los ojos más desafiantes con los que Regina se ha cruzado nunca y responde con un simple:

—No.

Esta vez, Regina tiene la urgente tentación de noquear a la rubia y dejarla cómodamente a salvo dentro del coche. La tozudez de la rubia es la prueba de que no hay mayor idiota que un Encantador.

Y tampoco un tonto más valiente.

La mujer insiste en quedarse con ella. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas: las peleas, los intento de envenenamiento, la maldición; la salvadora escoge quedarse con la persona que ha hecho de su vida un infierno. El Caballero Blanco, su supuesta némesis, permanece a su lado cuando todo el mundo a lo largo de su vida la ha abandonado o decepcionado cuando más los necesitaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Regina Mills no está sola.

Y aunque no quiere otra cosa más que gritar a la cabezota y empujarla lejos, Regina no puede evitar ahogar un sollozo en su lugar. Va a morir esta noche, y la valiente estúpida de Emma Swan, quiere morir con ella.

—Es una idiota —le susurra a la rubia, agarrando con un puño la andrajosa chaqueta de la mujer.

—¿Debería… ser… una… novedad? —Emma sonríe de medio lado, con los labios brillantes por la sangre. Se apunta a sí misma con un dedo tembloroso—. La Princesa… Encantadora.

Y entonces, el espectro ataca.

[X-X-X]

Está volando de nuevo

Es una sensación gloriosa, volar por los aires como un pájaro.

El aterrizaje, sin embargo, deja mucho que desear.

—Uf…

Es lo que dice la boca de Emma, cuando lo que en realidad quería soltar era unas coloridas frases que habrían hecho sonrojar a alguna de las hadas religiosas. En vez de golpear otra pared y caer al suelo como había hecho la primera vez, el cuerpo de Emma cae con brusquedad en el techo de una camioneta vacía para transportar caballos. Dejando una hendidura en el metal del tamaño Swan.

En esta ocasión, en vez de usar un barril de plástico para enviarla por los aires, el espectro la ha arrancado de los brazos de Regina y la ha lanzado lejos como si no pesase nada.

—Oh… Dios… —se queja del dolor, llenando los pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

Emma se agarra el estómago y se encoge del dolor al notarlo sensible. Debe haberse roto una costilla o dos. Puede que tres. Por lo menos no ha aterrizado sobre la espalda. Las heridas de la espalda hubieran empezado a sangrar sin parar otra vez si se hubiera dado el caso (en serio, alguien debería conseguirle un rascador para gatos al espectro). Pero en su lugar, las tetas le duelen a rabiar.

Por desgracia, Emma no tiene tiempo de recuperar el aliento o los modales. En el momento en que levanta su pesada cabeza y ve al espectro caer en picado hacia Regina, decide aguantar e ir a dónde se encuentra la acción.

Funcionando con nada más que resistencia a lo Swan (algunos podrían llamarlo cabezonería), con desgarbo rueda sobre el techo y aterriza en el suelo con un movimiento indecoroso. Emma coge aire entre dientes. Puede que se haya dislocado una muñeca y despellejado ambas rodillas. Y, ¡joder!, puede que ahora sean cuatro costillas rotas.

Ese estúpido espectro se ha lucido con ella. A lo mejor es hora de devolvérselas a ese cabrón. Cómo se las va a arreglar para hacerlo con las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina, y viendo estrellas constantemente allá a dónde mire, todavía es un misterio. No importa, es el Caballero Blanco. Encontrará una manera. Tiene que hacerlo. Regina ya se ha dado por vencida, y Emma no puede verse en la misma tesitura. Henry quedaría devastado si esa mujer muere. Y aunque Emma es reticente a admitirlo, ella también quedaría devastada. ¿Dónde iba a estar sin su mayor fuente de molestias, frustración y diversión? La vida no sería lo mismo sin Regina Mills siendo su antagonista cada minuto del día.

Habiéndose deshecho de Emma, el espectro no ha desperdiciado tiempo en tratar de añadir el alma de la Reina Malvada a su colección.

Cerca de su escarabajo, Regina se balancea sobre sus pies, esa maldita criatura le está absorbiendo el alma del cuerpo.

Hay algo muy desagradable en ver como una de las personas con la personalidad más fuerte con la que se ha cruzado, se rinde y admite la derrota. Esa no es Regina, y Emma no es ella, si no va y saca a la mujer de su bajón y hace que se defienda. La confianza regia y tranquila de Regina siempre ha hecho que Emma se sienta segura y protegida, incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas; y ahora, sin esa confianza, se siente impotente y perdida.

A pesar de la desolación, Emma no puede mantenerse al margen y no hacer nada, Regina se está muriendo, ¿qué clase de salvadora sería si permitiese que eso sucediera?

No importa cuánta determinación posea, su cuerpo maltrecho carece de la fuerza para cooperar y seguir adelante con su plan. Sus piernas se tambalean una vez… dos veces… hasta que no pueden más y Emma cae al suelo bocabajo nuevamente. No está segura de cuánto castigo puede soportar su cuerpo, pero ahora necesita moverse. Correr —demonios, incluso caminar— ya no es una opción, y sin otra posibilidad, Emma vuelca sus pocas fuerzas en los brazos y gatea.

La irregularidad de la gravilla le provoca cortes en las manos, pero Emma persevera. ¿Qué son unos míseros cortes comparados con los arañazos que le escuecen y le recorren la espalda cuan larga es?

Aun así… ahoga un sollozo con cada centímetro que se acerca a Regina y al espectro. Las lágrimas se amontonan en los lados de los ojos, de hecho una o dos le caen por las mejillas, mezclándose con la suciedad y la sangre de su cara. No son lágrimas de dolor, no. Emma nunca se ha sentido tan impotente en su vida, ni después de que la hayan echado de una familia de acogida a otra, ni, joder, después de haber estado embaraza en la cárcel, que ya es decir. Regina permanece en el abismo de la muerte, y aquí está ella, la salvadora, arrastrándose como un gusano inútil en dirección a la mujer moribunda. No tiene nada para detener al espectro, y la morena probablemente acabe muriendo para cuando Emma consiga llegar hasta ella.

El momento en el que Regina cae sobre sus rodillas es el mismo momento en el que Emma deja escapar un grito silencioso. Es cuestión de segundos que el espectro absorba por completo el alma de Regina.

El labio inferior le tiembla sin control. Es un fracaso, y siempre lo será, nunca se podrá perdonar por esto. Su propio cuerpo frágil la ha traicionado después de todo y acabará costándole la vida a Regina.

Es un fracaso de caballero.

Y no es ninguna salvadora.

¿Cómo volverá a mirar a la cara a Henry?

—¡Eh, capullo chupavidas! ¿Te importa que te corte el rollo?

Una voz incorpórea retumba por el aparcamiento.

Emma no es muy devota de la religión.

Puede que no sea una atea, o una agnóstica, pero tampoco la vas a ver rezando por la noche.

No es una gran creyente en el cielo o en las intervenciones divinas, pero cuando ve una motocicleta irrumpiendo de la nada y apunto de derribar al espectro, Emma cree que podría empezar a creer en los ángeles.

Debido al impacto del golpe, la criatura sale volando hacia el otro extremo del aparcamiento. Regina se desmaya y se desploma sobre el suelo al quedar interrumpido el proceso de absorción de su alma. Desde su posición actual, Emma no puede decir si la mujer está viva o no. Arrastra su cuerpo destrozado con los brazos, urgiendo sus movimientos, gateando como un militar para alcanzar a la morena tan rápido como se lo permiten sus miembros cansados. No es de extrañar que a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, se mueva a paso de tortuga. Emma no sabe cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido, pero por fin ha conseguido llegar hasta dónde está la mujer inconsciente; se echa cerca de ella para alcanzar y agarrar una de las manos sin vida de Regina. Emma le da un apretón y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, encontrando consuelo en el calor que irradia la piel de Regina. El calor es bueno. El calor es sinónimo de estar vivo. Emma ya puede respirar con tranquilidad.

—Regina… —la llama con una voz áspera, tironeando la mano de la morena.

No hay respuesta, pero para alivio de Emma, siente un tic en el dedo de la morena. Por ahora es suficiente.

Un chillido enfurecido atrae su atención hacia la parte más lejana del aparcamiento, y Emma se queda paralizada por un momento mientras observa el peculiar giro de los acontecimientos que acaecen ante sus ojos entrecerrados. Su visión empieza a emborronarse, pero lucha a través de la bruma, decidida a no desmayarse.

El conductor temerario de la motocicleta está de pie justo al lado del gran malvado espectro, con una máscara de hockey y en la mano una impresionante espada. Las cejas de Emma salen disparas hacia el nacimiento del pelo. Su cerebro está un poco obnubilado por todos esos viajes, aterrizajes y sangrados a los que se ha visto sometida, pero a pesar de todo, lo reconoce.

«Motocicleta… capucha… chaqueta de cuero… pantalones anchos… máscara de hockey… espada…»

Lo juntas todo y obtienes a:

«Argos.»

Su acosador ha venido en su rescate. Emma no sabe si asustarse o conmoverse por el gesto de locura. Aunque, si le queda alguna duda sobre si el ladrón está un poco desquiciado y más que un poco chiflado, que el enmascarado esté a punto de intentar matar a una criatura nomuerta con una miserable espada, borra esas dudas de un plumazo.

El hombre está demente.

El espectro seguramente piense lo mismo, pues con una total falta de respeto hacia las capacidades del enmascarado, el devoraalmas arremete contra él e intenta arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo de Argos. El enmascarado no se deja. Tan casual como si estuviera saliendo de la cama, Argos cae al suelo y rueda con agilidad, esquivando los ataques con facilidad. Ambos continúan con el baile de ataca y rueda durante un tiempo, hasta que se encuentran a unos pasos de donde Emma se ha desplomado al lado de Regina.

El espectro está en el medio de los tres, cara a Argos, dándole la espalda a las mujeres incapacitadas. Sintiéndose acorralado, el espectro vuelve a sus viejos trucos y usa sus extraños poderes telequinéticos para enviar un par de balas de heno cerca de ellas. Argos evita los proyectiles con bastante facilidad dando unos pasos laterales. Regina se salva de las envestidas. Pero como era de prever, Emma no tiene tanta suerte.

—Hostia… puta… —grita entre dientes.

Una puñetera bala de heno la golpea de lleno en la espalda, haciendo presión sobre las heridas, la paja le irrita los profundos cortes. Ahora, a las estrellas que cubrían su visión se les unen puntos negros. Simplemente increíble.

El espectro suelta otro chillido que hiela la sangre y, aunque sus ojos están intentando rodar hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Emma se las arregla para conseguir que se centren el tiempo suficiente para presenciar uno de los momentos más, sino el más, surrealista de su vida.

El devoraalmas, como ya ha hecho un par de veces más, arremete contra el enmascarado con las garras de sus dedos huesudos. En lugar de rodar hacia los lados, como ha hecho hasta ahora, esta vez, Argos, avanza en dirección al espectro. Emma se estremece en consecuencia. «Idiota.» Su acosador está muerto.

Como siempre, Emma saca conclusiones precipitadas.

Tan pronto como cae sobre sus rodillas, el ladrón de bragas de Storybrooke se pone a hacer lo suyo. Con un movimiento fluido, Argos lanza la espada hacia la criatura en el instante en el que el espectro alza una mano, preparado para atacar.

Emma siente un zumbido en la parte derecha de su cabeza, y por una fracción de segundo, piensa que el gilipollas ha tratado de terminar el trabajo del espectro y matarla él mismo. La hoja termina clavada en la bala de heno que descansa sobre su espalda, el impacto envía violentas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Sus facciones revelan molestia, entonces, Emma escucha un chillido escalofriante que viene de enfrente, y hasta la última gota de su irritación se desvanece. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, levanta la cabeza y mira al espectro.

O lo que queda de él.

La espada del enmascarado ha atravesado al ser fantasmal, el acero con la empuñadura de oro ha logrado hacer lo imposible, infligir daño a la criatura no muerta. Puede que sea porque está al borde del desmayo, pero Emma cree ver cómo el espectro se desintegra en humo negro, una nube espesa, pesada, que la espada, que flota por encima de su cabeza, absorbe como una aspiradora. Parece que la espada está absorbiendo la esencia del espectro. Tal y como lo hizo el portal que creó el sombrero de Jefferson, pero en esta ocasión, primero ha desintegrado por completo a la criatura.

Es… peculiar.

Antes de que Emma pueda reflexionar sobre lo extraño de toda la situación, siente un persistente hormigueo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y en pocos segundos se siente adormecida.

Lo último que ve es al enmascarado arrodillándose al lado de Regina, una mano enguantada busca la muñeca de la morena, probablemente buscándole el pulso. Emma quiere gritarle y decirle al cleptómano pervertido que se aparte, pero al final todas sus fuerzas la abandonan.

—Pese a lo que puedas creer, hoy lo has hecho bien —cree que le escucha decir, pero puede ser producto de su imaginación.

Los ojos le giran hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y antes de darse cuenta se hunde en la oscuridad y el mundo se funde a negro. Regina… Argos… los establos… Todo desaparece en un vacío.

Emma se acurruca en su interior.

Ahora puede descansar.

[X-X-X]

El sonido constante de la máquina es música para sus oídos.

Incluso se encuentra tarareando mientras permanece sentada en la silla de las visitas al lado de la cama, leyendo una novela de bolsillo que había cogido en la tienda de regalos de la planta baja. El sonido puede ser rallante para algunos, y a otros puede provocar ansiedad (un claro ejemplo, su propio marido), pero para Blancanieves, los pitidos continuos son un bálsamo para su alma de madre. Es la prueba de que Emma todavía está entre ellos. Un maravilloso indicador de que su hija todavía está viva.

Por consiguiente, nunca se molestaría por cómo lo había llamado Leroy, malhumorado: «ruido molesto».

Blanca no es capaz de contar las veces que su retoño ha estado a punto de morir en el último par de meses. La asombrosa cantidad de experiencias al borde de la muerte que ha tenido Emma son simplemente absurdas. Ha llegado al punto en el que Blanca ha tenido que casi amenazar con usar su nueva posición como alcaldesa para obligar a su hija a dejar el trabajo como sheriff, solo para asegurarse de que Emma deja de poner su vida al límite a cada oportunidad. Ningún padre debería lidiar con la amenaza de perder a un hijo o una hija a intervalos regulares. Dicho eso, no puede quejarse de que Emma insista en mantener su trabajo de alto riesgo. Después de todo, Blanca dio a luz al Caballero Blanco. Y, la verdad sea dicha, la tozudez de la rubia está alcanzando cotas legendarias, y es tan malo, sino más, que su propia tendencias a la testarudez. De verdad: de tal palo, tal astilla.

Aún así, no haría daño si el producto, con un corazón de león, del amor entre ella y Encantador tratase de ser más cuidadosa con su seguridad de vez en cuando. Blanca no sabe cuántos viajes al hospital podrá aguantar su corazón. Un incidente más y podría desplomarse y morir.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre lo estaré, pero, algunas veces, desearía que no fueras el Caballero Blanco y la salvadora de todos —murmura Blanca con cansancio, pasando la página de su novela.

—Tú y yo, ambas.

Blanca respinga y deja caer el libro sobre el regazo. Una sonrisa deslumbrante le aparece en la cara, sus ojos brillan con lágrimas contenidas. Se incorpora y coge el dedo índice de Emma, con cuidado de no descolocarle el catéter y de no tocar la multitud de cortes en la mano de su hija.

—Eh —susurra con suavidad, dándole un apretón al dedo—. Bienvenida.

Emma se humedece los labios con la lengua y le lanza una sonrisa soñolienta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —pregunta, con voz ronca por el desuso.

Blanca alcanza la mesilla para coger el vaso de agua y posiciona la pajita cerca de los labios de su hija. Antes de responderle la pregunta deja que la rubia tome un gran trago.

—Tres días.

—¿Tanto?

Blanca asiente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—¿Henry?

—En el colegio. Vendrá más tarde, con tu padre.

—Bien. —Emma sonríe con ternura. Una mueca de dolor estropea su rostro de repente—. ¿Cómo de grave ha sido esta vez?

Blanca siente una punzada en el estómago al hacer el recuento de daños de su hija. Se recuerda a sí misma que pudo haber sido peor, pero eso no la ayuda.

—Dos costillas rotas, una muñeca fracturada, laceraciones profundas en la espalda y una variedad de arañazos y contusiones, grandes y pequeñas, por todo el cuerpo.

—Vaya colección de heridas de guerra. —Emma sonríe de medio lado, esa simple acción arrastra toda la atención al corte del labio inferior—. Un par más y tendré tantas cicatrices de combate como David. Mucha gente piensa que las cicatrices son sexis, ¿cierto?

Aunque lo intenta con tesón, Blanca no es capaz de devolverle la respuesta.

—Emma —dice sombríamente, reprendiéndola por encima—, casi te mueres.

Por lo menos su hija tiene dos dedos de frente para comprender los sentimientos de Blanca y sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Es muy pronto? —pregunta Emma.

Una ceja alzada es suficiente para responder la pregunta de Emma.

—Lo siento —murmura su hija en voz baja.

Blanca se acerca y coloca unos mechones rubios detrás de las orejas de Emma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me acabase de atropellar un camión de diez ruedas, después retrocediese un par de veces más y luego me aplastase una apisonadora. Estupenda, en realidad.

Emma se encoge de hombros, sonriendo con ironía.

Blanca retiene la abrumadora urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco a su hija. Emma es tan mala como Encantador cuando éste sale herido.

—Regina me dijo que fuiste muy temeraria esa noche —la reprende.

Emma se espabila de inmediato, como si acabase de recordar algo importante; sus ojos verdes brillan con preocupación como si fuesen faros.

—¿Regina está bien?

—Lo está —la tranquiliza Blanca con rapidez, dejando a Emma aliviada. Toma nota de la forma en la que deja caer los hombros por el alivio; Blanca aparta sin demora la curiosidad que se le clava en las entrañas. Hay otro tema que necesita tratar. Blanca alza una ceja a su hija—. Temeraria otra _vez_, Emma.

—El espectro la iba a matar —razona Emma, apartando la mirada.

—Esta es la segunda vez que arriesgas tu vida para salvar a Regina de un devoraalmas. Por favor, dime que no lo vas a convertir en una costumbre…

—Caballero Blanco. No puedo evitarlo, es como un acto reflejo —murmura Emma débilmente, evitando todavía el contacto visual.

—¿Acto reflejo? —repite Blanca incrédula, con las cejas tocando la línea del crecimiento del cabello—. Emma Swan, ¿me estás diciendo que estás arriesgando tu vida, con bastante asiduidad, con el fin de salvar a tu mayor tormento, por una especie de impulso involuntario?

—Puede que sea algo masoquista.

Emma se encoge de hombros de manera poco convincente.

—Una masoquista _honorable_, el peor tipo de todos. —Blanca suspira, pasándose la mano por la frente. Su hija la acabará matando, no le cabe duda—. Emma, me prometiste que dejarías de ponerte activamente en peligro. Ya estabas herida, ella te dijo que te fueras y que te salvaras.

—Sí, pero a expensas de su propia vida. —Emma frunce el ceño, clavándole una mirada penetrante—. No podía dejarla morir allí. ¿Hubieras podido tú?

Blanca cierra la boca. Ahora es su turno para mirar hacia otro lado. Ella tiene una complicada y larga historia con Regina, la suya es una relación cargada de traición, dolor y miseria. Y a pesar de todos los horrores a los que fue sometida por culpa de la sed de venganza de la Reina Malvada, Blanca no se atreve a admitir que es posible que hubiera actuado de la misma manera que Emma. Bajo la mirada inquisidora de su hija, Blanca decide permanecer en silencio.

—¿Quién nos encontró? —suelta Emma al cabo de un momento, cambiando de tema.

Blanca deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esa es una pregunta con la que puede lidiar.

—Os encontró Leroy. Escuchó el mensaje de Regina.

—¿Y el espectro?

—Desaparecido.

Emma asiente y mira su dedo, el dedo que Blanca está agarrando con fuerza, antes de lanzarse a otra ronda de preguntas.

—¿Había una fisura? ¿Rastreasteis de dónde salió ese cabrón? ¿O quién lo invocó?

—No había fisura —comparte Blanca—. El espectro no salió de ninguna, si bien su llegada desencadenó la apertura de una, cerca del puente Toll, las hadas fueron capaces de cerrarla de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde vino?

—Determinamos la ubicación exacta de donde surgió, pero todavía no sabemos quién fue el responsable de traerlo a la ciudad. La investigación sigue en curso —admite Blanca.

Tanto su oficina, como el Departamento del sheriff, han estado ocupados buscando el problema mientras Emma yacía inconsciente en el hospital. Han descubierto algunas pistas y han obtenido algunas respuestas, pero luego estas los han conducido a preguntas mayores.

—En un principio, sospechamos que Rumpelstiltskin podría haber vuelto a la ciudad, pero Bella insistió en que él no era. Entonces, ayer, Azul deja caer una bomba diciendo que ciertamente se trataba de magia blanca lo que trajo al espectro de nuevo a Storybrooke.

—¿En serio?

Las cejas de Emma saltan de la sorpresa.

—Sí. Y por consiguiente, eso deja fuera a Gold —recita Blanca, en tono grave—. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí.

—Claro que no —murmura Emma, pasándose una mano cansada por la cara.

—Se complica todavía más. Según Regina, fue el mismo tipo de magia que se realizó en el claro detrás de su casa el…

—…día del asalto —finaliza Emma por ella. Blanca afirma con la cabeza.

Emma se muerde el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Leroy vio a Argos en los establos? —pregunta Emma pasado un rato.

Blanca inclina la cabeza. El nombre le suena vagamente familiar. Cree que pudo haber oído de pasada a Ruby y Leroy hablar de ello ayer, pero no está segura.

—¿Argos?

—¿No te he hablado de él?

Mira a Emma con asombro.

—Creo que no lo has hecho —murmura Blanca pensativa.

—Por curiosidad, ¿has oído de alguien llamado Argos allá en el Mundo de los Cuentos?

—No. —Blanca niega con la cabeza. Frunce el ceño y apoya un dedo en los labios reflexionando en profundidad, estrujándose el cerebro. No llega a ningún lado—. Pero —comienza— una de mis obras favoritas de ficción menciona a un Argos.

—¿De verdad?

Emma se sienta de golpe, alterada por el entusiasmo. A Blanca no le sorprende cuando Emma se deja caer en la cama una fracción de segundo después, agarrando su estómago e inhalando con brusquedad.

—Las costillas —le recuerda Blanca.

—No jodas. —Emma rechina los dientes, conteniendo un gemido—. Me cago en todo, duele…

—Ese vocabulario —le reprende.

—Venga ya, oías cosas peores cuando vivíamos juntas.

—Sí, las oí. E incluso en aquel momento, sentía la tentación de lavarte la boca con jabón. —Blanca alza una ceja. Lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a la malhablada rubia—. Nunca he conocido a nadie con la boca tan sucia.

—Leroy.

Emma tose.

—Solo he conocido a otra persona con una boca tan sucia como la tuya —enmienda Blanca con un suspiro.

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Maldecir puede ser divertido.

—Para mí no, he tenido una vida llena de maldiciones —murmura Blanca en tono seco.

—Sí que la has tenido. —Emma le sonríe con comprensión. Pronto recupera la compostura—. Entonces —comienza de nuevo—, ¿Argos? ¿Has leído sobre él?

—Sí. —Afirma Blanca—. En este mundo, de hecho.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy muy segura de que Argos se considera uno de los perros más famosos de la literatura antigua.

—¿Un perro?

Emma arruga la nariz.

—¿La Odisea? ¿La has leído?

Emma pestañea.

—¿No? Pero habrás oído hablar de Homero.

Totalmente perdida, su hija se rasca un lado de la cara con timidez, un rubor le cubre las mejillas.

—Odio decepcionar a la profesora de Inglés que hay en ti, MM, pero el único _Homer_[4] que conozco es un tipo calvo con una adicción enfermiza a la cerveza y a las rosquillas. Y no creo que ese tipo sea capaz de leer un libro, mucho menos escribirlo.

Blanca suspira y sonríe a su hija con cariño.

—Deberías reducir todos esos dibujos que ves, te estás haciendo un poco mayor para ellos, Em.

—Eh, solo veo los que son para adultos. Son burdos y ofensivos, hechos a medida para el público adulto como yo, muchas gracias.

Emma se pone de morros, de una manera infantil.

Incluso cuando solo eran compañeras de piso, Emma siempre se ponía un poco a la defensiva acerca de su lamentable gusto en series de televisión. Esta vez, Blanca no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Solo estoy diciendo que no te mataría coger un libro de vez en cuando.

—¿Un libro? —Emma pone una mueca que recuerda a la de un niño castigado a comer un plato entero de verduras—. ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Una de esas obscenas novelas románticas Harlequin que tienes escondidas bajo los cojines del sofá?

Un tinte rojo explota en las mejillas de Blanca, sintiendo como su cara entera se calienta. Decir que está avergonzada se queda corto.

—¿C-Cómo…?

—Estaba buscando calderilla —explica Emma. La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios es poco menos que diabólica—. Pero en su lugar me encontré un montonazo de literatura erótica.

—¡Se supone que no deberías verlos! —espeta Blanca, con las orejas rojo intenso.

—Créeme, daría cualquier cosa por no haberlos visto —comenta Emma, haciendo una mueca—. El del pastor y la lechera era particularmente perturbador.

—¡¿Lo leíste?!

La mandíbula de Blanca se desencaja horrorizada.

Emma se encoge de hombros con ligereza, indiferente como siempre.

—Simplemente pasé a las partes lascivas. Con sinceridad te digo, no sabía que ordeñar las ubres de una vaca para sacar leche se considerase preliminares para algunas personas; nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más.

Blanca se pasa una mano por la cara, deseando enterrar su vergüenza en la tierra. Leer novelas basura es uno de sus placeres prohibidos. Después de pasar veintiocho años como una solterona de Storybrooke, se convirtieron en su salvación del aburrimiento y la soledad. Durante décadas ha estado viviendo indirectamente a través de las heroínas de una ficción hipersexualizada; ¿cuán triste es eso?

—Me sorprende que te gusten esa clase de cosas —bromea Emma sin pudor—. Pero vamos, a cada uno lo suyo, supongo. Lo que me recuerda: ¿«El pirata semental y su estocada mortal»? ¿En serio, Mary Margaret?

Blanca levanta la mano para callar a la rubia.

—Está bien, detente. Soy tu madre, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto.

—Soy tu hija, y uno de mis trabajos es tropezarme con el alijo de porno escondido de mis padres —devuelve Emma con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Esas novelas no son porno —argumenta Blanca.

—Literatura porno sigue siendo porno —contraargumenta Emma—. MM, el pastor se hace una paja mientras observa como la lechera estruja las ubres de una vaca. Tu argumento no es válido.

La mujer con el pelo _pixie_ no tiene nada para defenderse de eso.

—Por lo general son los padres los que avergüenzan a sus hijos, y no al revés —se queja Blanca.

—Créeme, ya siento un montón de vergüenza ajena por mi parte —replica Emma.

Blanca quiere que su cara pierda el tono rojo que lleva vistiendo los últimos minutos incómodos, por eso decide cambiar el tema a algo menos humillante.

—Argos —le recuerda Blanca, lanzando a su hija una mirada severa.

Emma tiene la suficiente compasión como para picar el anzuelo.

—Oh, sí. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¿Has oído hablar de la Guerra de Troya? —pregunta Blanca.

—¿Troya, como _Trojan_? —Emma inclina la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Los condones?

—No. —Blanca se agarra el puente de la nariz—. ¿Has visto la película Troya?

Blanca hace un nuevo intento, cambiando la táctica.

Con los genes de Encantador, Blanca sospecha que la mejor manera de explicar las cosas a su hija es darle la versión reducida. Hacerlo simple. En ese aspecto Emma es igual que su padre (es entrañable, pero a veces la frustran hasta el límite).

—¿Esa película de Bratt Pitt? Sí.

—Vale, bien. Entonces, ¿te acuerdas del caballo de madera que usaron los griegos para atravesar las murallas de Troya?

Emma asiente.

—Pues el que lo planeó todo fue un hombre llamado Ulises, el rey de un lugar llamado Ítaca.

—Vale… —Emma deja que la información se asiente en su interior, el ceño levemente fruncido estropea sus facciones—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Argos?

—Argos es su perro.

—Oh.

—De todos modos, a Ulises le lleva diez años volver a casa después de la guerra. La mayoría de la gente lo cree muerto, pero su fiel mascota todavía esperaba su regreso. Cuando por fin llega a Ítaca, Ulises se disfraza de mendigo para saber cómo había ido todo en su ausencia. Nadie lo reconoce excepto su viejo y débil perro, Argos. En el momento que ve a su dueño, Argos deja escapar un último quejido y muere.

—¿El perro cae muerto?

—Sí.

Emma arruga la nariz con disgusto.

—Un poco macabro, ¿no?

—Es triste, lo sé. —Blanca está de acuerdo—. Pero la historia de Argos también es un símbolo perdurable sobre la fidelidad y el amor. El perro esperó una década a que volviese su amo, y cuando vio que Ulises estaba a salvo en casa, Argos, deja que la muerte se lo lleve y por fin tiene paz.

Emma no se muestra impresionada.

—Alucina vecina —dice en tono monocorde, como si Blanca acabase de dar un soliloquio sobre el tiempo—. Curiosamente, el Argos de Storybrooke también es un perro, pero no del tipo fiel, sino del tipo a cuatro patas.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Blanca.

—El ladrón de bragas, lo cual, francamente, lo convierte en un perrito caliente —bromea Emma—. Le gusta ir por la ciudad con una máscara de hockey, pero sobre todo, también es el pervertido que ha estado, no sé, acosándome —confía, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Acosando?

—No bromeaba cuando te dije que solía atraer a la gente equivocada. Mis feromonas deben estar hechas polvo —murmura Emma sin fuerzas, con una mueca en los labios.

—No hay nada malo con tus feromonas.

Blanca le da unas palmaditas en el brazo para animarla, aunque su mirada está perdida, y ella está sumida en sus pensamientos.

Su hija tiene un acosador. El primer pretendiente que tiene Emma desde que se trasladó a Storybrooke y es un ladrón de bragas pervertido con nombre de perro. Encantador no se pondrá muy contento cuando lo descubra; no es que ella esté manejando esta información mucho mejor. Blanca ya ha entrado en el modo mamá osa.

Emma se aclara la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Blanca hacia ella.

—De todas formas, Argos estuvo allí el otro día. Durante el ataque del espectro, quiero decir.

—¿Estaba?

—Sep.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en los establos?

Su hija suelta un hondo suspiro, parece que le resulta doloroso admitirlo:

—Él fue quien nos salvó del espectro.

—¿Abrió un portal?

Emma niega con la cabeza.

—No estoy segura al cien por cien, pero creo que no.

La profunda arruga que aparece entre las cejas de Blanca debe ser una imagen preocupante, porque Emma se acerca y se la alisa con el pulgar, bromeando.

—No lo entiendo —murmura Blanca—. ¿Cómo pudo deshacerse del espectro sin abrir un portal?

—Con una espada aspiradora, lo creas o no. —Emma pone una mueca, igual de confusa—. No lo sé, MM, yo tampoco lo comprendo. Tendría que hablar con Regina sobre el tema, ella puede que sepa lo que pasó. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Blanca deja escapar un suspiro cansado, claro que sabe dónde está Regina. Ha tenido un encontronazo incómodo (y lleno de sarcasmo) con la mujer, hace una hora.

—¿Dónde está Regina? —insiste Emma, mirándola con expectación.

—Creo que está en algún lugar del hospital.

Emma se tensa al escuchar esa información.

—¿Está ingresada como yo?

—No.

Blanca niega con la cabeza.

—Creí que me habías dicho que estaba bien.

—Está bien.

—¿Entonces que está haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días. —Blanca suspira. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Emma, concreta—. _Merodear_.

—¿Merodear? —repite su hija, frunciendo el ceño confundida. En ese momento, Emma se parece tanto a Encantador que Blanca siente como se le encoge el pecho.

—¿Merodeando por dónde?

A Blanca se le cierra la garganta, impidiendo el paso a las palabras, pero se las arregla para obligarlas a salir por sus labios.

—A _tu_ alrededor.

Es curioso cómo a Emma se le arquean las cejas en la frente. Y por un momento, su hija parlanchina se queda sin palabras. No puede culpar a la rubia; si todo el asunto era raro para ella, ¿cómo sería para Emma?

—Seguramente haya ido a buscar una taza de café a la cafetería. Cuando tu padre o yo venimos a visitarte ella se ausenta —continúa Blanca, observando como Emma reconoce su entorno por primera vez.

La rubia mira boquiabierta la bolsa de viaje con aspecto de cara que está al lado de la ventana.

—¿Se ha estado quedando aquí? —Emma abre los ojos completamente, con la voz llena de incredulidad—. ¿En mi habitación?

Blanca asiente.

—Henry también.

—¿Está permitido siquiera?

—Claro que no. —Blanca suelta un suspiro exhausto, posando su mirada en los catres vacíos, uno al lado del otro, al fondo de la habitación privada de Emma—. Pero ya sabes lo persuasivos que pueden ser esos dos, sobre todo Regina… —dice bajando el tono de voz, echando una mirada cautelosa a la puerta cerrada, esperando que se abriese de golpe en cualquier momento. Como dice el viejo refrán: «Hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma». Blanca se vuelve hacia Emma y suspira—. Por lo menos el pelo del doctor Whale crecerá con el tiempo.

—¿Whale está calvo?

—Como un bebé —confirma Blanca. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando—. Más bien como Howie Mandel, en realidad. El parecido es inquietante.

Emma se toma un segundo para asumir la información.

—Entonces… ¿Regina le cortó el pelo? —pregunta despacio, aclarándolo.

Blanca no puede evitar el estremecimiento al recordar ese particular encuentro unos días atrás. Se había avergonzado, y Encantador, bueno, aunque diga lo contrario, sabe que su marido disfrutó de la desgracia de Whale.

—¿Mary Margaret? —insiste Emma.

Blanca sacude la cabeza para aclarársela.

—Regina no pretendía cortarle el pelo —comparte finalmente.

—Te refieres a…

Emma abre los ojos de manera cómica.

—Ajá. —Blanca asiente con cuidado, sabiendo lo que insinúa Emma—. Le amenazó con cortarle otra cosa, pero ya sabes cómo funciona su magia cuando no estás con ella.

Emma se estremece.

Blanca se remueve en su silla y cierra los ojos, en su mente aparece una imagen que quiere desterrar de su cerebro. Hubo un tiempo en el que Mary Margaret tuvo contacto personal con esa _otra cosa_. Estaba maldita, fin de la historia (no importa cuánto se enfade y se queje Encantador).

Emma la saca de sus pensamientos con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué se enfadó Regina con Whale en un principio?

—Él quería que se fuese a casa y que descansase.

Las cejas de Emma se alzan por la incredulidad.

—Sé que tiene un poco de mal genio, pero Regina no amenazaría a un hombre con castrarlo solo por eso…

—Hay más aparte de eso. Tiene algo que ver con una promesa que Regina le hizo a Henry, creo. —Blanca se encoge de hombros—. Se puso nerviosa al verlo llorar en urgencias.

—¿Henry estuvo en urgencias? —Emma frunce el ceño—. ¿Nos vio en ese estado deplorable?

Blanca asiente ligeramente.

—Lo siento…

—Mary Margaret —le reprocha Emma, con tono de desaprobación.

Blanca se siente como una niña a la que su madre está echando la bronca, y honestamente, sabe que se la merece. Su marido y ella tuvieron la misma aflicción, y mucha más, por parte de Regina el otro día.

Alterados por el miedo y el pánico, e incapaces de pensar con claridad, Blanca y Encantador cometieron el error fatal de traer a Henry con ellos después de que Leroy los llamase aquella fatídica noche. Fue un descuido grave que puede que dejase al niño traumatizado de por vida. El pobre chico fue testigo del caos que se produjo cuando la ambulancia que traía los cuerpos de sus dos madres llegó al hospital. Henry, muerto de miedo, vomitó en el suelo de urgencias cuando los médicos trasladaban el cuerpo ensangrentado de Emma y a una debilitada Regina. Volviendo a sus cabales, Encantador se llevó al chico, que estaba pálido, de urgencias, lejos de todo el caos, pero ya era tarde. Regina, que ya había recobrado el conocimiento, se topó con el rostro en lágrimas de su hijo antes de que la condujesen al interior de la sala de observación.

La mirada de vergüenza que se apoderó de Regina al ver a Henry tan angustiado sorprendió a Blanca. Eso, y la mirada atormentada que brillaba en los ojos marrones, cuando los médicos se preocupaban por una maltrecha y golpeada Emma, logró confundirla. Nunca pensó que vería verdadero remordimiento en la cara de Regina. Perturbó a Blanca más de lo que admitiría nunca. Fue surreal y francamente desconcertante. Durante mucho tiempo ha estado acostumbrada a pintar a Regina como la villana, le había llegado a lo más profundo presenciar como esa formidable mujer parecía dolorosamente… humana.

En ese momento, Blanca recordó a la preciosa joven que la rescató de un caballo desbocado. Y, hasta que una enfermera cerró la puerta de la sala de observación, no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa nueva, y tan familiar a la vez, encarnación de Regina Mills.

Blanca pudo oírlo todo. Regina deliraba por el cansancio y por el shock, decía una y otra vez cómo había decepcionado a su hijo al no cumplir su promesa de proteger a la tonta del pueblo (Blanca, en ese momento, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviese hablando de su hija, porque no estaba dispuesta a golpear a alguien enfermo). Regina solo se calló cuando la sedaron.

Sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez, Blanca sale de su ensimismamiento, y decide contarle a Emma toda la historia.

—A Regina le dieron el alta después de la primera noche. Se suponía que tenía que haberse ido a casa, pero Henry no quería dejarte sola. Creo que estaba preocupado de que no te fueses a despertar o, toco madera, de que te fueses a morir durante la noche. Siguió insistiendo en que su madre y él deberían quedarse y vigilarte.

Emma permanece sentada sin moverse, escuchándola mientras habla.

—En realidad, había trazado un plan. Es tan adorable. —Blanca sonríe con melancolía, echando un vistazo a la hoja de papel que el chico había colgado en el cabecero de la cama de Emma—. El doctor Whale le dijo que te llevaría unos días recuperar toda la energía que Regina te absorbió, entonces hizo una cuenta atrás para la «Operación despertar a Swan». Su plan era que Regina te tocase al pasar cinco días —continúa Blanca, sin notar el leve rubor que se propaga por las mejillas de Emma ante su pobre elección de palabras.

—¿P-por qué cinco días? —pregunta Emma mientras tose.

Blanca se encoge de hombros.

—Henry creía que para cuando pasasen estarías totalmente recuperada y podrías sobrevivir a la pequeña transferencia de energía. Estaba convencido de que la magia de Regina te despertaría.

—Ya veo —murmura Emma, haciendo formas en la sábanas con el dedo.

—Deberías estar agradecida a las estrellas de que tu hijo sugiriese un hechizo para despertarte y, ya sabes, no un beso.

Emma se sobresalta ruborizada, volviendo la cabeza con un movimiento rápido hacia Blanca.

—Sí, yo tampoco creo que disfrutases un beso de Regina.

Blanca suelta una risita suave.

Al instante, su hija cierra la boca y mira hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Blanca.

Blanca entorna los ojos con sospecha, pero deja pasar el asunto. «No puede ser.» No. Rotundamente no.

—Entonces —se aclara la garganta, decidida a continuar con la historia en lugar de detenerse en el comportamiento rarito de su hija—, Henry siguió acosando a su madre con que deberían dormir en el hospital contigo y, para sorpresa de todos, Regina accedió. Encantador piensa que es porque le concede todos los caprichos desde que la maldición se rompió, pero, si me lo preguntas a mí, diría que es por esa promesa de la que hablaba cuando estaba delirando —conjetura casi en silencio.

Emma está mirando hacia abajo, a su regazo, con los ojos verdes desenfocados, inusualmente callada. Blanca trata de mirar a los ojos a su hija, en vano. La rubia ni siquiera presta atención a la mano que le mueve su madre delante de la cara. Blanca suspira y se da por vencida, optando por retomar lo que estaba diciendo en su lugar.

—Como es natural, el doctor Whale se negó en rotundo, porque va en contra de la política del hospital. Cuando amenazó con llamar a seguridad, bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó —finaliza con cansancio, señalando su pelo con una mano y haciendo gestos de cortárselo—. Y esa es básicamente la razón por la que Regina ha estado merodeando por aquí últimamente. Yo todavía no me hago a la idea, aún estoy esperando a encontrármela tratando de asfixiarte con una almohada.

El hecho de que su normalmente obstinada hija no haya pronunciado palabra provoca una mirada de preocupación en Blanca. Emma está mirando hacia su regazo con tanta concentración que uno podría pensar que está contando los hilos de las sábanas.

—¿Emma? —Blanca le da un apretón suave al brazo de su hija—. ¿Estás bien?

Sorprendida por sus pensamientos, Emma se aclara la garganta y traga saliva.

—S-sí, claro.

Sonríe, aunque parece un poco forzado.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Nop. No. Nada —murmura Emma, todavía negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

Puede que ella no posea el superpoder de su hija, pero después de pasar veintiocho años dando clases a niños y escuchar todas las excusas habidas y por haber sobre los deberes, Blanca ha desarrollado una notable capacidad para detectar las mentiras. Sin embargo, lucha contra el impulso de entrometerse y no le dice nada a Emma sobre su mentirijilla.

Un suave toque en la puerta interrumpe el momento incómodo entre madre e hija.

—Pasen —dice Blanca girando la cabeza.

La puerta se abre un poco antes de que John —_Mudito_— asome la cabeza, en la cara tiene su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buenos días, Sus Majestades —saluda con alegría, antes de empujar la puerta para que se abra de todo y entrar en la habitación, en los brazos lleva un ramo impresionante. Parece que por fin ha encontrado trabajo en «Juego de Troncos», bien por él—. Tengo una entrega especial para la sheriff.

—Es precioso —dice Blanca entusiasmada, levantándose para coger las flores que le da el enanito. Se lo agradece profusamente, y se despide de ella y de Emma con una pequeña reverencia, antes de deslizarse hasta la puerta e irse.

—Las pondré aquí por ahora. —Blanca sitúa el ramo encima de la bandeja de la comida al lado de la cama de Emma—. Voy a preguntarle a una enfermera si tienen un jarrón que podamos pedirles prestado. Normalmente suelen tener alguno en la sala de las enfermeras.

Blanca estaba a punto de salir cuando se fija en la cara que pone Emma y se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

—Está repleto de lilas.

Emma frunce el ceño, mirando las flores llena de sospecha.

—¿No te gustan las lilas?

—Me gustan, pero… —Los ojos de Emma se entornan hasta parecer dos rayas, enfocándose en el pequeño sobre blanco que está pegado al ramo—. ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo a esa carta?

Blanca vuelve a acercarse a la cama y arranca el sobre del ramo de flores. Saca una pequeña tarjeta blanca de dentro y se lo entrega a su hija.

Emma se toma un momento para leer la nota. Un suspiro exasperado desaparece entre los labios de Emma, y sin decir una palabra, le entrega la tarjeta a Blanca para que la lea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siendo egoísta, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que no hayas muerto.<strong>_

_**Descansa bien, cura esas feas heridas y prepárate para nuestro primer encuentro oficial cara a máscara.**_

_**Te veré pronto.**_

_**– Argos**_

* * *

><p>Blanca siente cómo se le tensa la mandíbula. En silencio, deja la tarjeta encima del ramo antes de tomarse un momento para recoger sus pertenencias. Le da un beso a Emma en la frente, permaneciendo así unos segundos más de los necesarios, antes de darle un apretón al brazo de la rubia para reconfortarla y alejarse.<p>

—Encontraré a Regina y le diré que has despertado —le dice a Emma.

—Gracias.

Emma sonríe cansada.

Blanca no puede evitar lanzar una mirada fulminante al ramo que le han traído. Qué pena, es tan bonito.

—Vosotras dos tenéis muchas cosas que hablar y solucionar.

—Lo haremos.

Emma suspira, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—Emma, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este Argos.

—Tú y yo, ambas.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre tengo cuidado.

Blanca enarca una ceja señalando la cantidad de vendajes en los que está envuelta su hija.

—Excepto cuando soy una inconsciente.

Emma sonríe con timidez.

—Deja de correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Vale.

—Prométemelo.

—Sí, está bien.

—Emma.

—Lo prometo.

—Te tomo la palabra —advierte Blanca—. Me voy a ir a hablar con tu padre y a ver qué es lo que podemos descubrir sobre este acosador tuyo. Encantador también querrá saber que estas despierta. Nos dejaremos caer más tarde, ¿vale? También iré a decirle a Whale que estás despierta. —Blanca sonríe, acercándole a Emma el móvil que le está sonando. Mira la pantalla y suspira. George McDonald, otra vez. Ha estado llamando desde que llegó hace dos horas—. Probablemente no sepa que estás en el hospital —murmura.

A pesar de estar de baja como sheriff, Emma responde la llamada.

Blanca se inclina y le da otro beso de despedida a un lado de la cabeza a Emma. Con un último vistazo a las flores, por fin se va.

No le importa que ese hombre le haya salvado la vida del espectro. Es un ladrón, un pervertido y un acosador. Conceder sus bendiciones como padres a un gilipollas de esa magnitud es simplemente ridículo, por no decir imposible. Y ahora que está en modo de mamá protectora, será mejor que Argos deje de acosar a su hija, si no quiere acabar eunuco.

Blanca avanza por los pasillos del hospital, ardiendo con furia silenciosa.

Encantador siempre ha aludido a la necesidad de ahuyentar a posibles pretendientes de Emma. Blanca cuando se trata de la vida amorosa de su hija (o falta de ella) es más indulgente; ella es la sensata, la voz de la razón. ¿Y ahora? Demonios, seguramente dispare su arco al tiempo que Encantador desenvaina la espada.

Al diablo con la dócil Mary Margaret, Blancanieves toma el mando.

Será mejor que Argos se vigile las espaldas.

Y la entrepierna.

[X-X-X]

—Gracias, George. Me aseguraré de que lo sepa. Ajá. Bien. Lo haré. Gracias otra vez. Adi…

El «adiós» apenas ha salido de sus labios cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de par en par con un golpe. Emma no exagera sobre la parte del «golpe», teniendo en cuenta que ahora hay un enorme agujero donde solía estar la puerta.

Una pequeña nube de polvo se arremolina alrededor del umbral antes de descansar sobre el suelo inmaculado.

Los ojos de Emma están tan abiertos como los de Regina, las mandíbulas de ambas están desencajadas. Se miran una a la otra en silencio, Emma desde la cama y Regina desde el quicio de la puerta. La mano derecha de la morena está flotando en el aire delante de ella, y a juzgar por la altura y la posición, Regina estaba a punto de girar el picaporte. De todos modos, no es que quede picaporte que girar.

Es evidente, la Reina Malvada no esperaba que su magia se accionase y sacase la puerta fuera de sus bisagras. Si la cama de Emma no estuviese un poco alejada de la puerta, se habría bañado en astillas.

Emma suspira profundamente. Regina Mills y su afición por las grandes entradas.

—Sabes que vas a tener que pagar por eso, ¿verdad?

—Puedo permitírmelo —dice Regina en tono seco, saliendo de su estupor.

—Bien, porque yo estoy segura de que no puedo —murmura Emma, cerrando su teléfono móvil y dejándolo en su regazo.

Observa como Regina pasa de lado por las piezas rotas de madera y con cautela se abre paso por la habitación. En vez de ocupar el asiento que Mary Margaret acababa de abandonar, Regina decide sentarse en uno de los catres de la esquina. Regia como siempre, se sienta con recato y cruza las piernas, sentándose como una reina en un trono.

—La factura a Regina Mills, por favor. —Emma sonríe ampliamente a la enfermera boquiabierta rondando fuera de la puerta. La mujer de mediana edad echa un vistazo dentro de la habitación y al instante se escabulle al ver la mirada intimidante en el rostro de Regina. La rubia mira la asombrosa cantidad de astillas de madera en el suelo y hace una mueca—. ¿Tan emocionada estabas de verme?

Emma se burla con ironía.

Regina responde soltando un bufido burlón.

—Señorita Swan, la única cosa que me emociona es la idea de que por fin puedo volver a casa y dormir en mi propia cama. Ahora que está despierta, sheriff, estoy segura de que mi hijo estará de acuerdo en volver a casa conmigo.

—Oh, sí, he oído que el chico te puso contra las cuerdas para que durmieses conmigo. Debes haber disfrutado la experiencia porque también he oído que has estado merodeando por aquí.

Emma sonríe con burla, meneando las cejas.

En el instante que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, ¡y Dios!, de lo ha dado a entender, ya es tarde. Juzgando por el atónito aspecto de: «Creo que me acaba de dar un aneurisma» que tiene Regina, se siente tan horrorizada como ella.

—Q-quiero decir —balbucea Emma, retractándose con rapidez—, dormir en la misma habitación que yo. No _conmigo_. Dios, no conmigo. ¿Por qué diría _conmigo_? Es una locura… y estúpido… e inquietante… ¿y he dicho que es una locura?

La vomitona de palabras no hace más que agravar la incomodidad de la situación, por lo que Emma cierra de inmediato la bocaza. Regina puede que esté sonrojada (Emma sabe que ella sin duda lo está), pero por la distancia que las separa no puede decirlo. La sheriff quiere hundirse en la cama y desaparecer en el colchón. Como siga metiendo la pata de esa manera un día se ahogará hasta la muerte porque se la habrá metido en la boca por accidente.

—Lo siento, es la morfina la que habla —murmura Emma débilmente, llenando el silencio incómodo.

—Claro que sí.

Regina tose con delicadeza en un puño.

Emma observa, un poco envidiosa, que la morena logra recomponerse más rápido de lo que Emma podría llegar a soñar. Regina alza una ceja y la mira de arriba abajo con una mirada de reproche.

—Los medicamentos puede que estén haciendo un trabajo maravilloso confundiendo su ya podrido cerebro, señorita Swan, pero trate de hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su sucia y vulgar mente bajo control.

—Sí, Majestad.

Emma simula un saludo. Nada más hacerlo se retuerce de dolor, claro, ha tenido que usar la mano de la muñeca fracturada.

La punzada de malestar, sin embargo, no es nada comparado con el shock que siente cuando Regina de repente se levanta y avanza hacia la cama. Emma cree ver un brillo de preocupación en esos ojos marrones, pero se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Emma sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de la alucinación inducida por los fármacos. Su Alteza se sienta con gracia en la silla para las visitas; espalda recta y tobillos cruzados. Se alisa la falda con las palmas y Emma alza una ceja interrogante.

—Esta silla es más cómoda que ese endeble catre —dice altanera, levantando la nariz en el aire.

—Claro.

Emma entorna los ojos, sin creérselo por un instante.

Su detector de mentiras hace «ping», pero no le dice nada a Regina sobre no creerse su mierda. Ver a la morena tan cerca distrae a la sheriff momentáneamente, y se queda con el comentario sarcástico en la punta de la lengua. A pesar de aparecer tan impecable y compuesta como de costumbre, Emma no puede dejar pasar el aspecto demacrado de Regina. Demostrando que no importa lo caros que sean los productos de belleza de la morena, poco pueden hacer. No solo tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, hay un aura de cansancio que rodea a Regina que el maquillaje no puede tapar.

A decir verdad, eso inquieta a Emma. Para alguien que ha salido del ataque de un espectro con costillas rotas y una gran cantidad de lesiones, ¿por qué tiene Emma la sensación de que salió mejor parada que Regina?

—Deje de hacer eso —la regaña Regina pasado un momento, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dejar qué?

—De toquetearse los vendajes.

—Pero pican… —se queja Emma.

—Pues se aguanta y vive con ello, _princesa_ —dice Regina aburrida, en tono condescendiente—. Eso es lo que pasa por ser una idiota.

—¿Picor en la piel?

—Sí.

—Pero tú todavía estás viva —murmura Emma pensativa. Una vida por un picor—. Yo diría que es un intercambio decente.

Regina se pone rígida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás sin palabras, Majestad?

—No sea absurda —dice Regina, con bastante rapidez, sonando a la defensiva. Emma observa cómo los ojos marrones de Regina repasan cada centímetro de su cara magullada y amoratada; pese a que le importe un bledo su aspecto, se siente incómoda bajo el intenso escrutinio.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Emma se remueve nerviosa, muy desconcertada—. ¿Tan horrible estoy?

—No más de lo normal —responde Regina mordaz. Su voz, sin embargo, no tiene la misma acidez que tiene normalmente. Exhala en voz alta y se pone al nivel de Emma con una mirada inescrutable—. Es una idiota.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, creo que eso lo hemos hablado un par de veces ya.

—Vale la pena repetirlo —entona Regina, frunciendo el ceño—. De todas las cosas que pudo heredar de su padre, solo se quedó con el gen de la estupidez, pero supongo que es un rasgo dominante. Gracias a Dios mi hijo se ha salvado de tener que cargar con el cociente intelectual de su familia.

—Tratar de hacer lo correcto no hace estúpida a una persona, Regina —razona Emma, sintiéndose un poco menospreciada.

—Lo hace cuando el resultado es la muerte de esa persona.

—No he muerto —puntualiza Emma con rapidez.

Regina resopla, muy seria.

—Pero casi.

—La palabra clave es _casi_.

—Entonces, Henry _casi_ se queda completamente huérfano también.

—Pero no lo está. Ambas estamos vivas.

—No, yo estoy viva. Usted está apenas medio viva.

—Venga, ahora estás exagerando. Estoy perfectamente.

—¿Está perfectamente? —repite Regina, arqueando con lentitud una perfecta y esculpida ceja.

Sin previo aviso, clava un dedo a un costado de Emma.

—¡Ay! ¡Puta hostia bendita! —grita Emma en agonía, agarrándose las costillas, intentando apaciguar el dolor pulsante.

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra perfectamente ahora? —sondea Regina, con una sonrisa edulcorada plasmada en el rostro.

Emma está muy segura de que toda su cara está sonrojada.

—Malvada —dice entre dientes, respirando hondo por los orificios nasales.

A partir de ese punto, Emma hace un esfuerzo por mantener un ojo en los veloces dedos de la mujer. Costillas rotas y reinas malvadas no hacen una buena mezcla.

—Eso le enseñará a no discutir conmigo, sabe muy bien que tengo razón.

Regina coge aire con arrogancia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Emma resopla indignada.

—¿Crees que tienes razón?

—Claro —responde Regina secamente, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Odio quitarte la ilusión, Alteza, pero no la tienes —entona Emma—. Sí, ambas pudimos haber muerto, pero no lo hicimos. Henry pudo perder a sus dos madres, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, ¿por qué no apreciamos el hecho de que conseguimos vivir un día más y lo dejamos así?

—Su capacidad para ser tan displicente sobre los temas de la vida y la muerte es verdaderamente sorprendente —dice Regina con cautela, poniéndose a su nivel para mirarla—. Una idiota, de cabo a rabo.

—Sí, sí, como quieras —desestima Emma con un gesto de mano.

—Señorita Swan —la advierte Regina, con actitud seria.

Emma exhala un suspiro cansado.

—No me vengas con «Señorita Swan», Regina. Puede que tengas razón en algo, pero también la tengo yo. Y, ahora mismo, tengo mejores argumentos que tú.

—¿Según quién?

—Yo —dice Emma sencillamente.

—Es todo un personaje exasperante —gruñe Regina, sin una pizca de malicia.

—Tiene gracia, porque tú también.

A juzgar por sus dedos flexionados, Emma puede decir que Regina está luchando contra las ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo. Por suerte, mantiene sus instintos asesinos a raya.

—Casi haces que rompa la promesa que le hice a Henry —murmura Regina de manera enigmática, con el ceño fruncido rompiendo sus facciones—. Independientemente de si yo fuese a morir o a sobrevivir, si esa noche la hubieran matado, habría estado resentido conmigo durante toda su vida.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Mira quién habla! Intentaste hacer que me fuese y que también rompiese mi promesa. El chico se enfadó conmigo cuando los goblins te hirieron. Si llego a permitir que te maten, probablemente me hubiese odiado también —contrarresta Emma obstinada. Si no le doliese la muñeca, hubiera cruzado los brazos delante del pecho de manera petulante—. Además, no es que me pusieses fácil mantener mi palabra. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¿Por qué te diste por vencida y dejaste que el espectro absorbiese tu maldita alma?

—Lo hice por Henry. Me pidió que la protegiese —espeta Regina, con la voz repentinamente dura—. ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Por qué insististió en quedarse allí, sabiendo que el espectro la habría matado a usted también?

—Lo hice por Henry. Me pidió que te protegiese. —Emma devuelve las palabras a la morena—. En cualquier caso, no soy solo el Caballero Blanco, soy la sheriff. Viene de serie con el trabajo.

—¿Morir por una reina malvada?

Emma se detiene ante la pregunta. Es una pregunta simple, pero tiene una gran carga implícita, tanto en la superficie como en la profundidad, sería fácil caer en los viejos hábitos y desviar el tema; irse por la parra y dar una vaga respuesta sin nada que ver. Emma se lo piensa, pero no lo hace. Esta vez no.

—Si es necesario, sí —murmura Emma en voz baja, genuinamente, sosteniendo la mirada de la morena sin pestañear.

El cuerpo entero de Regina se tensa por sus palabras. Incapaz de soportar la intensidad de la mirada de Emma, aparta los ojos.

Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación. La honestidad contundente siempre encuentra la forma de acabar con las conversaciones acaloradas.

Da la sensación de que han pasado horas cuando se rompe la tensión.

La morena respira hondo antes de lanzar una mirada exasperante a Emma.

—Señorita Swan, es muy posible que usted sea la persona más terca que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—Ser terca me ha servido de mucho, Majestad, así que me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Regina hace un sonido profundo en la garganta con disgusto.

—¿Le ha servido de mucho? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado a punto de morir por su cabezonería?

—Tantas veces como he sobrevivido porque he sido demasiado terca para morir. Ves, es todo cuestión de la perspectiva.

Emma se encoge de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Ponga tantas excusas y precarios argumentos como desee, señorita Swan, pero a mi ojos sigue siendo una idiota. —Regina se mantiene en sus trece con obstinación, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mira hacia otro lado, alzando la barbilla en el aire—. Una idiota valiente —le concede al cabo de un rato, en un tono apenas perceptible—. Pero una idiota ni más ni menos.

Emma combate la imperiosa necesidad de golpearse la frente con la palma. «Por Dios.» Esta mujer con su orgullo es incapaz de expresar algo tan simple como la gratitud. Simplemente indignante.

—Si estás tratando de darme las gracias de una manera indirecta, déjame ahorrarte la molestia diciéndote que: no, no fui la responsable de salvar nuestros culos del espectro.

—¿No fue usted?

—Nop —confirma Emma con movimiento de cabeza—. Puedes agradecérselo a mi acosador.

La cara de Regina se oscurece inmediatamente.

—Déjeme adivinar —dice con firmeza—. ¿Ha sido él quien le ha enviado esas flores?

—Correcto, Alteza —asiente Emma.

Estudia la expresión en el rostro de Regina con curiosidad mal disimulada. Incluso antes de decirle a Regina la identidad del remitente, ha visto a la mujer mirando con disimulo el ramo de flores con frecuencia desde que ha entrado en la habitación. Emma nunca ha visto a nadie mirar un ramo de sus flores favoritas con tanto desdén. Es gracioso, pero extraño. Uno podría pensar que Regina está celo… «no». Nop. No existe ni la más remota posibilidad.

—Que dulce por parte de su acosador —dice Regina secamente, con los labios formando una delgada línea—. ¿Le salva la vida y le envía flores? Debe estar conmovida.

—Oh, por favor. Necesitas mucho más que eso para ganarme —replica Emma, inflando el pecho—. Soy una mujer difícil de complacer.

—Me parece poco creíble, pero todos tenemos ilusiones —dice Regina, con tono condescendiente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no hace algo útil y me dice cómo logró salvarnos del espectro su precioso pretendiente?

El labio superior de Emma se tuerce por el fastidio, pero comienza a hablar de todos modos.

—Mi memoria está un poco confusa, pero por lo que puedo recordar, corrió hacia el espectro con su moto y estuvieron luchando durante un rato —recita Emma, estrujando su cerebro para recordar. Lo tiene todo borroso—. Pensé que estaba acabado, pero entonces lanzó su espada al espectro y luego el monstruo, no sé, desapareció en la hoja. Como si fuese aspirado.

—¿Me está diciendo que su espada absorbió al devoraalmas? —aclara Regina, su tono de voz tiene un deje de escepticismo.

—Sí, absorbió a la criatura por completo.

—¿Está segura de que no estaba alucinando?

—Puede que lo estuviese. —Emma se encoge de hombros—. ¿Pero si no lo estaba?

Regina se toma un momento para pensarlo.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía su espada? —pregunta al final.

—Puede que fuera uno o dos centímetros más larga que la espada de mi padre. Tengo que admitir que la empuñadura era bastante molona —murmura Emma pensativa, sintiéndose un poco envidiosa. Tuvo una buena vista cuando la hoja se empaló en la bala de heno que la tenía inmovilizada—. Era de oro puro, y tenía serpientes enroscadas en espiral alrededor de la empuñadura, sus cabezas formaban el pomo.

Regina abre los ojos, como si la reconociese.

—¿Serpientes?

—Sí, ¿sabes salgo?

—A lo mejor, no estoy segura del todo —murmura Regina con suavidad—. Puede que haya oído hablar de una espada mágica que encaja en esa descripción, pero voy a tener que estudiar minuciosamente mis viejos libros para asegurarme.

—Yo ayudaré —se ofrece voluntaria Emma.

Regina hace una demostración al mirar fijamente su cuerpo postrado en cama y el surtido de vendajes que la cubren.

—Ayudaré tan pronto como me recupere —resarce Emma—. ¿Me curarás?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

El labio superior de Regina se tuerce, arrogante como siempre, a pesar de que Emma sabe que lo hará.

Tan pronto como recupere las fuerzas, Regina hará lo suyo y la dejará como nueva. Lo ha hecho innumerables veces durante los últimos cuatro meses. A Regina le gusta hacerse la dura por las apariencias, y bueno, también porque quiere.

Forzada a jugar limpio por Mary Margaret (que es lo suficientemente astuta para usar a Henry como ventaja), en la actualidad Regina obtiene placer torturando a Emma y haciendo su vida un infierno. A Emma no le importa mucho, sus encontronazos sarcásticos la mantienen alerta.

—No quiero pasar por un largo periodo de recuperación. —Emma sigue la corriente a la otra mujer y se mete en el juego—. Piénsalo, Regina, tengo que vivir en tu casa. No quieres cargar con mis cuidados veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, ¿verdad? Puedo ser una paciente muy exigente.

—Eso, no lo dudo. —Regina pone los ojos en blanco. Entonces, con un suspiro cansado, consiente por fin con un aburrido—: Está bien, la curaré el domingo.

—¿Por qué el domingo?

—Es su quinto día —responde Regina con sencillez.

Emma levanta la vista hasta el pedazo de papel pegado en el cabecero de su cama. La Operación despertar a Swan de Henry.

—Cierto. El domingo.

Emma asiente.

El móvil de Emma suena al recibir un mensaje, Emma busca el objeto. Su cerebro requiere unos segundos para recordar que lo había dejado en su regazo. Pone los ojos en blanco antes de abrir el teléfono y leer el mensaje nuevo.

Una sonrisa gloriosa amenaza con partir su cara en dos. Parece que su madre le ha enviado a Henry un mensaje sobre su vuelta a la consciencia. Muestra el mensaje rebosante de emoticonos y signos de exclamación a una Regina intrigada (quien hace un trabajo penoso al fingir estar desinteresada).

—Dígale que deje de enviar mensajes en clase —ordena Regina con su estricta y disciplinaria voz.

—Lo haré —promete Emma. Por supuesto, le envía un mensaje lleno de emoticonos y signos de exclamación de vuelta. Al segundo de terminar de escribir su respuesta, un pensamiento la asalta al instante—. ¡Oh, eh! Casi lo olvido. Tengo noticias para ti —le dice a Regina. Pretendía decírselo antes a la morena, pero se ha distraído cuando Regina ha atravesado, literalmente, por la puerta.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta Regina con un tono plagado de indiferencia, sin interesarle lo más mínimo lo que tiene que decirle.

Pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

—Antes de que llegases me ha llamado George McDonald.

Como era de esperar Regina se anima de inmediato.

—¿Y…? —instiga la morena.

—Quería que te dijese que el hechizo por fin ha perdido su efecto, y que Benzo se ha transformado en tu Mercedes esta mañana. Felicidades, Majestad, has recuperado tu coche.

La sonrisa de alivio que estalla en la cara de Regina es cegadora.

—Pero hay un problema —continua Emma, reventando la burbuja de Regina.

Odia ser portadora de malas noticias pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Regina, con los ojos brillantes de preocupación.

—El hechizo perdió el efecto cuando Benzo estaba en pleno… —Emma mira en dirección a la puerta abierta para asegurarse de que nadie está poniendo el oído— …tema, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Huelga decir, que le debes al zoo otro poni.

Regina pone una mueca y la mira con recelo.

—¿Y mi coche?

—No tiene daños significativos, pero creo que hay que llamar a alguien para que raspe a Chispita Azucarada de los bajos de tu Mercedes. La pobre quedó plana como una tortita.

Ver a Regina blanca como un papel hace que Emma se atragante con una risilla. Si no le doliese las costillas al reír, se habría partido el culo de la risa.

—¿Quieres que llame a Michael para que lo haga? —pregunta a la pálida morena.

Regina le lanza una mirada de reina malvada.

—¡Oh, cierto! Te odia hasta la médula —murmura Emma con una ligera mueca.

El propietario del único taller de la ciudad seguramente prefiera arrancarse el hígado que hacer algo bueno por Regina, aunque le pagen generosamente. Si Michael y sus mecánicos no son una opción viable, Emma frunce los labios y estruja su cerebro pensando en alguien más. Necesita pensar en alguien de la ciudad que no odie o tema a Regina, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para poder soportar la repulsiva limpieza de un cadáver de poni de los bajos del coche de la Reina Malvada. Además, dicha persona debe tener un estómago fuerte para aguantar la sangre y las vísceras (eso quita del mapa a un sensible Archie, por desgracia).

Previsiblemente, la mente de Emma está en blanco.

Y a juzgar por la arruga entre las cejas de la morena, Regina tampoco tiene ni idea.

Podría haber pasado desapercibido para otra persona, pero Emma capta la manera en la que los hombros de Regina se hunden con resignación.

El pecho de Emma se rompe con la compasión.

A pesar de ser la que está postrada en la cama del hospital, no puede evitar sentirse muy mal por la morena. Aunque ha tenido el mejor de los comportamientos durante los últimos meses, Regina no tiene a nadie que la apoye, aparte de Henry, y bueno, ella.

Con un suspiro agotado, Emma coloca con cuidado la mano del catéter sobre la mano inerte que Regina tiene en el colchón. Sin pensar mucho en ello, Emma le da a la morena un ligero apretón y una palmadita para consolarla. Todo el cuerpo de Regina se tensa por el toque. Por extraño que parezca los hombros de la morena se tensan aún más cuando Emma se aleja y cesa el contacto físico.

—No te preocupes, Majestad —murmura Emma, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo limpiaré el coche por ti después de que me cures el domingo.

Sorprendida por el gesto, las cejas se le disparan en la frente; su máscara estoica empieza a desaparecer.

—¿Lo haría? —pregunta incrédula. Regina entorna los ojos mirando a la rubia—. ¿Usted?

—Sí, yo.

Emma sonríe ligeramente.

—¿Está dispuesta a raspar a…?

Regina se detiene de golpe, un poco perdida.

—Chispita Azucarada —añade Emma con amabilidad.

—¿Chispita Azucarada —repite la morena con una ligera mueca—, de debajo de mi coche?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Señorita Swan, dígame, ¿dónde está el truco? —pregunta Regina con cautela, tan desconfiada como siempre.

—No hay ninguno.

—¿Por qué está siendo amable?

—Siempre soy amable —señala Emma—. Tú, por otra parte… —dice bajando el tono.

Regina frunce el ceño, con aspecto ofendido, cuando honestamente, no tiene derecho a estarlo. Después de todo una no se gana el mote de «Reina Malvada» sin hacer algo un poco malo para merecerlo.

—Siempre hay un truco —insiste Regina, estudiando a Emma con los ojos entornados, como si mirando a una persona fijamente pudiera ver el interior de su alma y leer sus intenciones.

—Siento decepcionarte, Alteza, pero esta vez no.

—¿Entonces, que quiere a cambio? —persiste Regina, con dificultad para creerla—. Debe querer algo…

—Dios, no soy ninguna cutre que va pidiendo favores sexuales, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

Los ojos de Regina se abren, pareciendo incómoda ante el inesperado giro en la conversación. Emma, por su parte, lidia con la situación.

—Lo primero, yo no soy nada de eso. Y segundo, ¡agh! —Pone una mueca de asco—. Mira, Regina, no busco ningún tipo de retribución. Pero, si de verdad sientes la necesidad de agradecérmelo, nunca diría que no a uno de tus pasteles de chocolate. —Emma encoge los hombros—. Siempre y cuando te ahorres el veneno, claro —añade en el último momento. Más vale prevenir que curar.

—Señorita Swan, yo… —comienza nuevamente Regina.

Esta vez, Emma la interrumpe con un gruñido exhausto.

—Mira, tómalo por lo que es. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti creer que hay alguien ahí fuera dispuesto a hacer algo amable por ti? —Emma deja escapar un suspiro cansado—. Pese a ser un grano en el culo, por supuesto.

El labio superior de Regina se tuerce en una mueca de desprecio.

—Bien, perdóneme por ser cuidadosa —murmura Regina con severidad—. No puedo evitar desconfiar de su supuesto acto de bondad, _princesa_. No creo que limpiar mi coche de poni picado sean tareas del sheriff, señorita Swan —dice Regina.

—Tiene razón, pero eh, ¿adivina qué? Lo haré de todas formas —declara Emma, con una sonrisilla en la cara—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque es una idiota —afirma con un suspiro desesperado.

—Exactamente. —La sonrisa de medio lado de Emma se ensancha hasta transformarse en una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Soy tu idiota.

Regina se incorpora abruptamente.

—¡¿_Qué_?!

—¡¿Qué?!

Emma se sobresalta al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La más grande, valiente y honorable idiota de todas.

—Señorita Swan…

«Oh, mierda.»

—Son las drogas las que hablan… Lo juro…

«Claro.»

«Las drogas.»

* * *

><p><strong>[4] N. del T.: Emma hace referencia a Homer (Los Simpson) porque el nombre en inglés de Homero (el autor griego al que se refiere Mary Margaret) es Homer.<strong>


	7. Todo el mundo es un perro

**Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos. Son de agradecer. Saludos, espero que disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Todo el mundo es un perro<strong>

Las ganas que tiene de romper a cantar y bailar una cancioncita feliz son abrumadoras. Es demasiado desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta que son raras las veces que le da por cantar (su nefasto oído musical tiene algo que ver), y las veces que ha bailado y se ha desatado, al día siguiente le ha tocado sufrir una resaca de mil demonios. Dicho esto, Emma Swan está a nada de convertirse en una princesa estereotipada de Disney, con su respectiva afición por los números musicales y de baile en los momentos más inoportunos. Da gracias a Dios por la pizca de autocontrol que todavía tiene en su interior. El número de veces que se ha visto envuelta en momentos humillantes es absurdo.

Por eso, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse, Emma recoge el impulso inesperado (y totalmente indeseado) de exhibir sus mediocres talentos y, simplemente, sonríe.

Sí, en lugar de cantar y bailar, ha de conformarse con algo tan simple como una sonrisa. Puede que no sea una manera llamativa, y cursi, de hacerlo, pero muestra su felicidad en un grado considerable. Feliz. Es realmente feliz. ¿Quién puede culparla? Después de dos largas horas esclavizada bajo un coche flotante (por cortesía de la magia de Regina, y también de unas recién curadas, revitalizadas y poderosas habilidades estabilizadoras de Caballero Blanco), Emma Swan puede decir por fin:

«Hecho.»

—Te has dejado un trozo…

Está casi hecho.

Los hombros de Emma se hunden al instante, su sonrisa deslumbrante queda arrasada por una mueca de disgusto. Hay algo de verdad detrás de esos viejos y sobreexplotados dichos que advierten de una celebración prematura.

—Ahí, justo en esa rueda, ¿lo ves? —le indica un joven servicial para su beneficio.

Siguiendo la dirección que le indica el dedo de Henry, Emma deja escapar un largo y cansado suspiro. Ni siquiera amaga acercarse a la pequeña pieza de poni —¡¿eso es… «hostia puta…» un puñetero ojo?!— al lado de la rueda delantera izquierda del vehículo. Emma retrocede ante el espectáculo, un violento escalofrío le recorre desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. En la parte final del Mercedes, Emma levanta una mano temblorosa y rocía el pegajoso orbe con la manguera. Por lo menos, lo intenta. Esa cosa no quiere irse, parece que está atascado, probablemente pegado en el sitio por las entrañas pegajosas del animal. «Repugnante.»

Después de que el hechizo de la discordia de Regina dejase de hacer efecto el otro día, George McDonald, el gerente del zoológico de Storybrooke, tuvo la amabilidad de quitar el cadáver aplastado de Chispita Azucarada de debajo del Mercedes. La sheriff no podría estarle más agradecida. Le ha hecho la tarea de esta tarde un poquito más fácil; lo único que quedaba por hacer era fregar la sangre seca y raspar los retazos de piel marrón de poni de debajo del coche.

Aparte del hedor que le había revuelto el estómago, Emma se había librado de ver algo extremadamente desagradable, es decir, hasta ahora.

Eso es un puñetero ojo de poni. Debe estar alucinando, puede que sea un efecto residual por todos los días en los que su cerebro ha estado sumergido en morfina, pero tiene la sensación de que el ojo la está mirando. Es espeluznante, por no decir asqueroso.

—Eh, chico…

Emma se aclara la garganta, suavizando sus expresiones faciales para pasar de una repugnancia absoluta a algo más neutral. Emma dio a luz a un chico inteligente y extremadamente perspicaz; la vería venir de lejos con su estratagema, si de alguna manera, en sus rasgos se proyecta su repulsión.

—¿Sí?

Henry la mira, su cara es la viva imagen de la pureza e inocencia.

Emma traga saliva. La vergüenza fluye por su cuerpo debido a lo que está a punto de hacer, pero la bilis que le sube de repente por la garganta es más fuerte. Ella no es del tipo de persona que se marea con facilidad, pero parece que hay excepciones sobre lo que la intrépida sheriff de Storybrooke puede digerir. Por desgracia, un ojo baboso no es una de esas esas cosas. Hay algo acerca de las cosas que le devuelven la mirada que no le acaba de convencer.

—¿Emma? —insiste Henry, impaciente.

—Um, sí, eh… —balbucea la rubia y se pasa la lengua por los labios, tratando de calmarse. Emma va a pedir a su hijo que le haga el trabajo sucio, literalmente. No es algo muy caballeroso, ¡demonios!, no es ni de buen padre, ¿pero qué daño hará intentarlo? No es que lo fuese a poner en peligro. Además, puede ser un buen momento de aprendizaje para el chico (en cuanto a cuál puede ser la lección exactamente, Emma todavía no lo sabe)—. Coge unos guantes de jardinería, hay un par en el cobertizo. Saca ese ojo por mí, por favor. Yo tengo que limpiar esta enorme salpicadura de sangre del, um, tubo de escape.

Como era de esperar, Henry ya sabe lo que trama con solo mirarla a la cara, más bien, con solo mirar la gota de sudor delatora que tiene en la frente. El chico se aleja del coche flotante y de su desvergonzada y conspiradora persona, con un paso cauteloso hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, Emma. —Henry pone una mueca, sonando muy poco arrepentido—. No voy a tocar eso ni con guantes.

—Pensaba que habías venido a ayudar.

—Nop. —Henry niega con la cabeza—. Estoy aquí para darte apoyo moral.

El detector de mentiras de Emma se enciende. Mira al chico con los ojos entornados. Se miran mutuamente durante un momento antes de que uno se dé por vencido.

—Vale, está bien. —Henry cede con un suspiro, pateando una piedra con las zapatillas—. Estoy aquí para supervisar.

—¿Supervisar? —repite Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá —declara Henry sencillamente, explicándolo todo con una palabra.

—Claro. Por supuesto.

Emma exhala un suspiro. Nadie como la Reina Malvada para enviar un espía.

En serio, solo le ha hecho unos minúsculos arañazos, una o dos veces, al fregar con ahínco. Tampoco es que nadie fuese a mirar los bajos del coche. Regina no necesita emparanoiarse más. Hablando de la mujer…

—¿Sigue en su estudio investigando sobre la espada de Argos?

—Nop. Está en la cocina.

Un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca provoca que la rubia frunza el ceño confundida. Son las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

—¿No es un poco temprano para empezar con la cena?

—Está haciendo un pastel —explica Henry.

Sin poder evitarlo, la parte glotona de Emma se anima al oír la información.

—¿De chocolate?

—Sep.

—¿Para mí?

Henry se encoge de hombros, evasivo.

—Puede.

—¿Crees que es mi recompensa?

Las pupilas de Emma se dilatan solo de pensarlo, sus ojos centellean de emoción.

—¿Recompensa? —Henry arruga la nariz, ligeramente perplejo—. Si es para ti, ¿no debería ser un regalo de bienvenida o algo así?

Emma no puede evitar resoplar, mirando al chico con su mejor gesto de «ya, claro». Como si Regina fuese a hacer alguna vez tal cosa.

—El otro día le dije que si sentía la necesidad de agradecerme que le limpiase el coche, uno de sus pasteles de chocolate me valdría.

—Oh, vale.

—Pero, bueno, no creí que tu madre me lo fuese a hacer —añade Emma, meditándolo.

Supone que a la Reina Malvada no le gusta estar en deuda con el Caballero Blanco; Regina tiene que pagarle de una manera u otra. No tiene por qué hacerlo, pero Emma supone que los años que han pasado sin que nadie haya hecho algo amable por Regina por voluntad propia, han hecho que la morena sienta recelos de tales actos de bondad. Bueno, recompensa necesaria o no, por lo menos va a conseguir algo de pastel.

Si no fuera por el repulsivo orbe que la provoca, Emma admitiría que la boca se le hace agua con la anticipación. Lanza una mirada cansada al ojo sin poni.

—En el caso de que se me olvide quitar esa cosa, ¿crees que se dará cuenta?

Henry sigue la dirección de su mirada y hace una mueca en consecuencia.

—Sep.

—¿En serio?

—Es muy observadora —comparte Henry con complicidad, como si fuese un secreto y no algo que Emma, y básicamente cualquier persona que haya conocido a Regina, supiera ya. La extrema atención al detalle y la actitud quisquillosa de Regina (las cuales, honestamente, son una forma educada de decir que es una neurótica) son tan legendarias como la terquedad de Emma—. Quiero decir, si yo lo he visto desde aquí, estoy bastante seguro de que mamá se dará cuenta de inmediato —comunica Henry con una mirada comprensiva.

«Claro que se daría cuenta.» Emma deja escapar un suspiro melancólico.

—¿Crees que me dará el pastel de recompensa de todos modos?

—Nop.

—¿No?

—Ni de casualidad.

—¿Ni siquiera una porción?

Henry niega con la cabeza, acabando con las esperanzas ya escasas de la rubia.

—Lo siento, Emma.

A pesar de sus palabras comprensivas, Emma mira al chico con los ojos entornados, y también mira la sonrisa de Mona Lisa que ha puesto.

—Para alguien que _supuestamente_ lo siente por mí, pareces particularmente feliz…

—Más pastel para mí —admite Henry descaradamente encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Las cejas de Emma ascienden despacio en su frente. Está claro que ella no es la única enamorada de los pasteles de chocolate de Regina. Solo lo comió una vez y casi tuvo un orgasmo.

—La gula es un pecado —le recuerda al chico.

—He oído que la pereza también.

—¿Perdona? No es que no lo haga por pereza… —niega Emma de inmediato, sintiéndose insultada.

Uno no debería confundir un breve episodio de repulsión con pereza. Es grosero.

Henry coloca las manos en la cadera e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, juzgándola con los ojos. En este momento se parece tanto a Regina que Emma se revuelve en el lugar.

—Emma —comienza, soltando un suspiro—, si tantas ganas tienes de comer pastel, ¿por qué no te acercas simplemente y quitas el ojo del coche?

En lugar de responder a su muy válida pregunta, Emma resopla y pone los ojos en blanco con molestia fingida. Arrastrando los ojos de nuevo hacia la rueda delantera del Mercedes, mira con recelo el condenado ojo. Otra oleada de náuseas hace que se balancee sobre los pies; se deshace de ella con saña y rapidez. «Maldición.» Ha estado privada de dulces durante toda la estadía en el hospital, y ahora, lo único que se interpone entre ella y una porción de delicioso pastel de chocolate, es ese pedazo asqueroso de poni de ahí. Es evidente que hay que hacer algo, y pronto. Firme en su resolución, Emma se aclara la garganta.

—Eh, chico…

—¿Sí?

—¿La semana que viene no sale el nuevo comic de Iron Man? —pregunta Emma en un tono casual, tratando de sonar tan indiferente como le es posible. Sabe que no engaña a nadie, y mucho menos a su hijo, pero con una tenacidad absurda, lo intenta de todos modos—. ¿Te gustaría conseguir una copia? Puedo llamar a la tienda de comics y que te reserven uno. —Emma le seduce con una sonrisa socarrona, meneando las cejas.

A juzgar por la mirada indiferente en su cara, Henry no se traga su patético intento de soborno.

—No voy a quitar ese ojo por ti, Emma —dice Henry con voz cansada, sonando un poco exasperado.

La sonrisa de Emma se desvanece de inmediato.

—¿Ni siquiera por Iron Man?

—Nop.

—Tony Stark estaría devastado.

—Lo superará. —Henry se encoge de hombros—. Además, no es real.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora sí crees que los personajes de ficción son solo de _ficción_? —pregunta con torpeza.

Emma se reprende mentalmente por ser incapaz de expresarse. Gracias a Dios que Regina no está aquí, no se lo dejaría pasar.

—Pero antes tenía razón —señala Henry en tono monocorde, cubriendo a la rubia con una mirada seria—. Sobre la maldición, sobre ti, sobre todo.

—Sí. —Emma suspira—. La tenías —le concede con un leve mohín, hundiendo los hombros. Tras un momento tranquilo da un golpecito a la punta de las zapatillas de Henry con la bota. El soborno no ha funcionado, tal vez pueda apelar a su amabilidad—. Venga, hijo, ayúdame a salir de aquí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrancarlo y tirarlo a la basura. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

—Lo siento, Emma —dice por enésima vez.

La sheriff no es de las que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente.

—Pensé que te gustaban los ponis.

—Me gustan. Pero me gustan vivos, ya sabes, de una pieza —dice Henry, lanzando al objeto de la discordia una mirada de asco.

—Técnicamente, eso de ahí es _una pieza_ de Chispita Azucarada.

—Sí, su ojo. Puedo verlo.

Henry se estremece involuntariamente.

—Probablemente eso también pueda verte a ti… —murmura Emma.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

En silencio, la rubia observa como el chico le echa otro vistazo receloso al ojo.

Los labios de Emma forman una sonrisilla traviesa al ver las arcadas apenas disimuladas de Henry.

—Oh… no me digas que te asusta un ojito…

—¡No me asusta! —Henry se enfurece, con aspecto incómodo—. Es que… es asqueroso, Emma.

—Oh, no seas tan nenaza —se burla Emma, colocando las manos en las caderas, dejando sin darse cuenta huellas húmedas en los vaqueros ya sucios. Entorna los ojos al chaval inquieto. Hora de jugar sucio (bueno, más sucio). Sin ninguna vergüenza. Puede que vaya al infierno por esto.

—Chico, eres un _príncipe_, se supone que debes ser duro.

—Y tú eres un _caballero_, se supone que no deberías ser una cobarde —contraargumenta Henry con rapidez.

Las cejas de la rubia trepan hasta el nacimiento del pelo como réplica. Pese a sus sucias tácticas, Emma tiene la desfachatez de parecer ofendida.

—No soy una cobarde.

—Demuéstralo —la reta Henry, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Saca el ojo tú misma.

Los labios de Emma forman una fina línea. Vale, manipular a un niño para que haga lo que le mandas puede ser más difícil de lo que parece. Cubre a Henry con los ojos.

—Chico, no solo maté un dragón y un cíclope, el otro día me enfrenté a un devoraalmas. Por lo tanto, no creo que sea justo que mi valentía se ponga en entredicho —se mofa, intentando sonar tan indignada como le es posible. Emma hace un paripé de mirar al joven de arriba abajo—. Por otra parte, creo que la semana pasada te rescaté de una diminuta araña. En lo que a mí respecta, chico, tu valentía es la que está ligeramente en entredicho.

Como era de esperar, esto provoca un puchero en el chico.

—No es justo, Emma. Sabes que no me gustan las arañas —se queja, sin rastro de petulancia—. Además, solo soy un niño.

—Pffft… —Emma hace un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Puede que seas un niño, pero también eres un _Encantador_.

—¿Y?

—Parece que ser un _Encantador_ es igual a que hayan altas y nobles expectativas puestas en ti o, por lo menos, eso es lo que me dice David. —Emma se encoge de hombros. Por reflejo, cuadra los hombros, endereza la espalda y saca pecho—. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre nosotros los _Encantadores_. La valentía está en nuestra sangre, corre por nuestras venas. Es lo que nos define.

—¿En serio? Vaya, y yo que tenía la impresión de que se trataba de la _estúpidez_ —corta una voz sarcástica desde detrás de la pareja, interrumpiendo su conversación. Los dos Encantadores se giran en el sitio, sus ojos reciben a una Regina altiva y a su omnipresente sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oh, no te preocupes, querido. —Regina ahueca una mano bajo la barbilla de Henry con cariño, dándole un ligero apretón antes de soltarlo—. Creo que el infame gen idiota de los Encantadores se ha saltado una generación. Afortunadamente, te has librado de heredar la destreza mental de tu abuelo, o la falta de la misma.

Henry respira hondo, amonestando a su madre con una mirada.

—Venga, mamá, Emma y el abuelo no son tan estúpidos.

Emma lucha contra el impulso de gemir. La sonrisita de Regina se ensancha hasta formar una sonrisa completa. Henry, bendita inocencia, permanece ajeno.

Es increíble, triste también, como una simple palabra puede marcar la diferencia.

—¿No _tan_ estúpida? ¿En serio, chico? —murmura Emma en voz baja, dándole un ligero empujón al chaval—. Vaya manera de echar sal en la herida…

—Pero te estaba defendiendo… —susurra de vuelta Henry, con el ceño marcado.

—No, realmente no. —Los labios de Emma forman una mueca amarga—. De hecho le has dado la razón a tu madre, no sé, de manera involuntaria.

—¿Lo he hecho?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

Henry se rasca la nuca con timidez, un poco avergonzado.

—Señorita Swan, los niños no mienten —se burla Regina, lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Y tú nunca debes disculparte por decir la verdad, Henry —le dice Regina al chico, con tono dulce y maternal mientras habla con él.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios, Regina aprovecha el momento para alisar un mechón de pelo levantado en la cabeza de Henry. Como cualquier prepúber, pone mala cara por el gesto, sintiéndose demasiado mayor para que su madre lo mime, pero a pesar de la molestia, Henry permite que su madre lo haga de todos modos. Emma cree que lo disfruta en secreto. Regina seguramente también lo sospecha, dada la manera en la que la sonrisa de la morena se vuelve casi cegadora por el regocijo. Emma no parpadea ante la muestra pública de afecto de Regina; desde que se rompió la maldición, la arrogante morena ha estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para demostrar más afecto hacia Henry. Puede que haya sido un poco desconcertante al principio pero, al final, Emma ha terminado acostumbrándose a ver atisbos de la parte cálida y suave de la Reina Malvada siempre que Regina interactuaba con el chico. Por muy extraño que pueda ser algunas veces, es… reconfortante. ¿Quién iba a decir que debajo de ese exterior frígido se encuentra un ser humano?

—Porque, querido, si hay algo que decir acerca de la señorita Swan y su padre, es que no hay hombre o bestia que pueda rivalizar con su necedad, tanto en este mundo como en el viejo. Verdaderamente, los más lerdos de todo el reino.

Un valioso ser humano con garras afiladas, una lengua más afilada y un ingenio más afilado todavía.

En lugar de ofenderse por la pulla hacia su inteligencia, Emma solo pone los ojos en blanco, suspira y sonríe para sus adentros. Mordaz, con mala leche y una imbécil. Esa es la Regina que conoce.

—Veo que tu sátira está en buena forma esta tarde, Majestad.

—Siempre lo está, _princesa_ —devuelve Regina en un tono terriblemente condescendiente.

—¿Has tomado un tazón de mala leche para desayunar?

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita Swan.

La sonrisa indulgente de Regina es edulcorada, una completa burla. Para su sorpresa, la mujer le sigue el juego, Regina parece estar extrañamente de buen humor, aunque nunca lo diría por la mordacidad con la que habla.

—¿Con una buena guarnición de sarcasmo?

—Estaba delicioso.

—¿Qué tal un plato lleno de descaro?

—Es apropiado tener una comida completa al empezar el día —responde Regina con pereza, examinándose las uñas.

—Sí, bien por ti, Majestad. ¿Y lo has sazonado todo con las lágrimas amargas de las miles de personas que maldijiste?

—He tenido la satisfacción, sí.

—_Ñami_.

—Es un gusto adquirido —contesta Regina con voz aburrida—. Veo que a usted la han alimentado con la ración habitual de agresividad pasiva antes de abandonar el hospital. Qué bonito.

—El desayuno de los campeones disfuncionales. —La rubia lanza una sonrisa zalamera, se mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros y se balancea sobre los talones; disfrutando en secreto de la charla—. ¿Y qué es lo próximo en la agenda para hoy, Majestad? ¿Ofrecer a los hermanos Bacon como sacrificio ritual en la búsqueda de la inmortalidad?

—No, señorita Swan, eso es la semana que viene —tantea Regina, quitándose una pelusa de la blusa—. Hay que empezar poco a poco. Lo primero en mi lista es la juventud eterna.

—Ya veo, la vanidad primero. Tomo nota. Procura no empezar a bañarte en sangre de vírgenes, Alteza. O tendré que arrestarte.

—Me gustaría verla intentándolo, sheriff —se mofa Regina, arqueando una ceja en claro desafío. La morena engreída aleja la cara de Henry con la intención de que las siguientes palabras acaben solo en oídos de Emma—. Además, al igual que yo, estoy segura de que sabe, señorita Swan, que no hay suficientes vírgenes en esta ciudad para llenar un cubo de sangre, ya no hablemos de una bañera.

Emma se muerde el interior de la boca para reprimir una risita. Es cierto, cada semana, su departamento pilla a un puñado de estudiantes en distintos grados de desnudez en varios aparcamientos de la ciudad. No hay nada de integridad en esos personajes adolescentes de cuentos de hadas.

—¿Ha acabado con eso? —pregunta Regina, haciendo balance de su precioso coche.

—Sep, se, sí —miente Emma, avanzando hasta quedarse enfrente de la morena para obstruir su línea de visión.

—¿Ya no quedan restos de Chispita Azucarada?

—Nop, no, rotundamente no.

Emma sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. Joder, es una mentirosa horrible.

Henry la mira con ojos extraños, pero por suerte, permanece en silencio. Solo tiene que encontrar un palo, y más tarde golpear el ojo. Conociendo a Regina, si lo ve ahora, sería lo suficientemente malvada para permitir que Emma lo saque con sus propias manos. Es una mentira piadosa por un bien mayor (su propio bien, de hecho).

—Eh, he oído que me has hecho un pastel… —Emma saca el tema, estabilizando la voz para evitar que parezca que está cambiando el tema, lo cual, está haciendo.

—Bien, pues ha oído mal —niega Regina con rapidez—. No es para usted.

Emma alza una ceja, incrédula.

—No es solo para usted —enmienda Regina, rígida, como si le doliese admitirlo—. También es para Henry.

La rubia dispara una mirada diabólica al radiante muchacho.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Pensé que estabas tratando de reducir el consumo de azúcar.

—¡Emma! —bufa Henry indignado, incapaz de ver que lo está vacilando para partirse el culo—. Si hay alguien que no debería comer el pastel de mamá, eres tú.

—¿Yo?

—¿No estás intentando perder peso?

—No, no lo estoy —niega Emma, aliviada de que no la haya delatado.

Por un momento, había pensado que lo haría.

—Pues deberías —dice el chico con sencillez, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír.

Emma echa chispas por los ojos. «Diablillo insolente.»

—Ahí la ha pillado, sheriff —interviene Regina suavemente, con un brillo diabólico en la mirada; sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de ponerla de los nervios—. Está más redonda por la zona del medio. Es evidente que tener tres ayudantes a su entera disposición y a golpe de llamada, no ha hecho más que alentar su pereza y complacencia, y eso, querida, se nota en las zonas más desafortunadas.

Emma reprime el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco a la pareja.

—Vale, solo porque no haya podido ir al gimnasio esta semana, eso sí, porque estaba atrapada en el hospital, no significa que mis abdominales hayan desaparecido.

Regina suelta una risa indecorosa entre dientes.

—¿Abdominales? Señorita Swan, usted tiene un _abdominal_. En singular. —La irritante mujer la repasa de arriba abajo, centrándose en la región del vientre de Emma—. Y es enorme —termina Regina, desdeñosa.

Henry, el pequeño traidor, se ríe por lo bajo.

Un poco dolida y más que un poco humillada, la sheriff hace algo que nunca habría hecho si tuviera dos dedos de frente (rara vez los tiene, de todos modos).

A pesar de su sentido común, Emma se saca la camisa de los vaqueros con mala hostia y la levanta lo suficiente para mostrar a ambos Mills su supuesta barriga. No se ha estado matando en el gimnasio de mala muerte de la ciudad durante semanas para nada. Puede que sus abdominales no sean tan espectaculares como los de un culturista, pero son lo suficiente para presumir de ellos. Con la mano libre, Emma, con un dedo, traza las líneas de los abdominales semidefinidos de su estómago plano.

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro. Abdominales. En plural. Contadlos y llorad.

Regina cierra la mandíbula con un sonido audible.

Henry parece ligeramente impresionado, aunque un poco avergonzado de que esté frotándose el estómago en público.

Satisfecha por haber conseguido cerrarles la boca, Emma suelta el dobladillo de la camisa permitiendo que la tela caiga y cubra su estómago. Los dos Mills tienen un ligero rubor en sus caras, pero el de la mayor es más intenso que el del otro.

Recomponiendo su porte, los labios de Regina se fruncen en disgusto.

—¿Era realmente necesaria esa exhibición, señorita Swan? Su absoluta falta de educación es profundamente inquietante y sorprendente. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?

—No lo sé, ¿que la sheriff tiene unos abdominales de miedo y un cuerpo de escándalo? —responde Emma con habitual actitud despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿A quién demonios le importa, en cualquier caso? El señor Patterson está ciego como un murciélago.

—Eso da igual.

—Pfft. —Emma le resta importancia—. ¿Cómo si no iba a ser capaz de defenderme de vosotros? Y mantenerlo apto para mayores de 13 años.

—Tengo diez años —le recuerda Henry.

—Suficiente. Ni que os hubiese enseñado las tetas o algo así.

El color rojo de las mejillas de Regina se extiende hasta las orejas.

—Señorita Swan, sé que he dicho esto un millón de veces, ¿pero tiene que ser siempre tan desagradable? —entona con el ceño fruncido, lanzando una mirada enternecedora hacia Henry y su juventud impresionable.

¡Ups!

—Lo siento, chico —se disculpa Emma en tono débil, teniendo la decencia de avergonzarse. Nunca ha sido buena al hacer filtro en sus palabras—. A veces se me escapa. Sé que puedo llegar a ser algo…

—Ordinaria.

—Indiscreta.

Emma le lanza una mirada de desaprobación a la morena.

—Eso también, sí —concuerda Regina.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mojigata —tose con el puño delante.

—Exhibicionista.

La rubia alza un dedo en protesta.

—A gusto en mi piel —corrige Emma.

—Pervertida —se mofa Regina.

—Estrecha.

—Depravada.

Se miran la una a la otra por un momento, ninguna está dispuesta a echarse atrás.

—Bruja malvada —dice Emma lanzandole la pulla.

—Mula terca.

—Reina chiflada.

—Salvadora inepta —ataca Regina.

—Psicópata retorcida.

—Dadivosa absurda.

Emma hace una mueca.

—Magia rarita.

—Espadachín inútil.

—Alcaldesa destituida.

—Exconvicta —devuelve Regina cogiendo aire por la nariz.

Como un espectador en una partida de tenis, los ojos de Henry se van alternando entre sus madres, siguiendo el peculiar intercambio en silencio y con ojos cautelosos. El pobre chico siempre ha servido como barrera entre las dos, preparado para aligerar la tensión entre la pareja antes de que las cosas se vayan de madre. Aunque, a juzgar por el desconcierto en la cara de Henry, el chico está confundido acerca de si sus dos madres están empezando a llevarse bien de alguna manera o, como de costumbre, se están tirando a la garganta de la otra.

—Zoquete patético.

—Desastre Real —contesta Emma.

—Bruta maleducada.

—Caricatura de villano Disney.

—Imbécil, princesa repulsiva.

La mandíbula de Emma se desencaja por el shock. «¿Acaba de llamarme…?»

—¡No soy una princesa pasiva! —grita sin preámbulos, absolutamente escandalizada.

«En serio.» Ella es más de dar que de recibir. Emma Swan no es ninguna zángana bajo las sábanas. Y que Regina la etiquete como una sin tener información de primera mano, es llanamente ofensivo.

—¿Qué?

Regina frunce el ceño, desconcertada ante su indignación.

—Digo que no soy una princesa pasiva.

Los ojos de puro regocijo con los que la mira Regina son suficientes para hacer añicos el orgullo de Emma.

—Imbécil. Princesa. Repulsiva —pronuncia Regina con cuidado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

—Oh.

«Mierda.»

Si la tierra se abriese por la mitad en este mismo momento, Emma estaría más que dispuesta a saltar de lleno en la grieta y a permitir que el suelo se la tragase.

—Señorita Swan, sé que su mente sucia tiene residencia permanente en la alcantarilla, ¿pero podría esforzarse en mejorar su forma de pensar cuando mi hijo puede escucharla? Su lamentable propensión a la vulgaridad se está tornando tediosa.

—¿Qué es una princesa pasiva? —pregunta Henry, haciendo la tumba de Emma más profunda.

—Alguien con quien tengo la esperanza de que no tengas el infortunio de casarte, querido —responde Regina con sencillez, dejándolo así.

La morena se pone al nivel de Emma con una mirada rebosante de reproche.

—Yo, eh… es un… yo… eh… —balbucea Emma como una tonta. En serio, es como si su mente y su boca tuvieran un acuerdo tácito para avergonzarla al menos una vez al día. Exhalando profundamente, Emma se señala la oreja derecha—. He escuchado mal. Tengo una mierda de audición, lo siento.

La morena le lanza otra mirada de reproche.

—El vocabulario, lo sé. Culpa mía —murmura Emma, avergonzada y escarmentada.

A lo mejor su boca disfruta de la sensación de tener el pie metido ahí; no hay otra explicación lógica.

Regina niega con la cabeza, exasperada.

—Idiota —murmura en voz baja.

Tan pronto como el insulto, aparentemente insignificante, ha dejado los labios de la morena, ambas mujeres respingan en el lugar. Regina ha hecho un esfuerzo para no llamarla de esa manera desde el momento incómodo del hospital. Sintiéndose violenta, Emma aparta la mirada y la clava en cualquier lugar que no sea la cara sonrojada de Regina. Esta bastante segura de que la otra mujer ha hecho lo mismo.

Durante un momento, nadie se atreve a hablar.

—¿Estáis peleando? —suelta finalmente el chico, incapaz de evitarlo.

—No —responden de inmediato al unísono Emma y Regina, con la mirada apartada todavía.

El ceño confundido en la cara de Henry se hace más pronunciado.

—Entonces… ¿empezáis a llevaros bien?

—No —responde Regina.

—Sí —contesta Emma.

El chico pone una mueca por la discrepancia en sus respuestas.

A regañadientes, las mujeres se encaran una a la otra y comparten una mirada tranquila. Con un suspiro tortuoso, llegan a un acuerdo tácito.

Pese a no ser la más elocuente, Emma es la que da un paso al frente.

—Mira, chico, puede que nos molestemos la una a la otra y puede que nos lo hagamos pasar mal algunas veces…

Regina se aclara la garganta.

—…casi todo el tiempo —enmienda la rubia, evitando poner los ojos en blanco—, pero tu madre y yo estamos bien ahora.

—¿Bien?

Henry inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Somos civilizadas —dice entre dientes, a punto de ahogarse con las palabras—. Amistosas.

—Cierto. Rivales amistosas —asiente Emma—. Si eso existe —añade en el último momento.

—Entonces, ¿ahora sois amigas? —insiste Henry, pasando los ojos entre sus madres incómodas.

Emma se rasca un lado del cuello.

—B-bueno —balbucea—, yo no iría tan lejos. Pero… tal vez… bueno… no sé…

Siente la intensa mirada de Regina atravesándole la cabeza, pero Emma no se atreve a hacerle frente. Ya no son enemigas, pero tampoco son «amigas»; por lo menos no con el término de amistad que comparte con Ruby, o con, ¡coño!, incluso Ashley, Leroy y August. La cosa que tiene con Regina va más allá de la típica relación platónica. Emma ni siquiera puede describirla, mucho menos definir qué es lo que hay entre ellas. Y siendo sincera, tampoco cree que Regina sepa lo que es.

Por desgracia, Henry, fiel a su naturaleza inquisitiva, no deja pasar el tema.

—No sois amigas… no todavía —dice Henry lentamente—. ¿Pero os gustáis? —pregunta con inocencia ingenua.

La estampa de Emma y Regina teñidas de un color carmesí habría sido graciosa, si no fuese tan humillante.

—Eh… define _gustar_ —pide Emma titubeando, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro como si tuviese ganas de hacer pis. Si hay algo con lo que no puede lidiar, son los nervios—. Hay todo tipo de «gustar», ¿sabes? Quiero decir, hay gustar… de gustar, gustar de supergustar… y después, no sé… gustar rozando lo psicótico. Uno de ellos conlleva una orden de alejamiento.

Henry pestañea mirando a Emma.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco ante la diarrea verbal de la rubia.

—Henry —comienza, apartando un mechón de pelo descolocado de delante de sus ojos—, me gusta la señorita Swan…

—¿Te gusto? —interrumpe Emma.

Regina la ignora deliberadamente y continúa.

—Como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera nuestra maleducada huésped —y lanza una rápida mirada de odio a Emma—, la señorita Swan me gusta lo suficiente para no dejar que mi extrema aversión por ella nuble mi buen juicio y, para decirlo sin rodeos, haga cosas como asesinarla mientras duerme —dice Regina en un tono casual, sonriendo con dulzura al chico.

La siempre racional Regina, le ha dado una respuesta coherente a la complicada pregunta de su hijo. Emma está agradecida, a pesar de que la respuesta de la morena está cargada de indirectas para ella, como de costumbre.

Aunque la respuesta de Regina ha sido mordaz, también ha sido intrigante.

—¿Has tenido la tentación de acabar conmigo mientras estaba durmiendo? —intenta aclarar Emma, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándolo.

—Así es, sí —responde Regina secamente, como si no le importase lo más mínimo, lo cual, es así.

Pese a todo, Emma, sonríe. Mary Margaret sacó el tema cuando recuperó el sentido el otro día; y curiosamente el día que le dieron el alta una enfermera le dijo algo muy interesante.

—Dime, Majestad. ¿Es esa la razón por la cual merodeabas constantemente por mi cama del hospital durante la noche?

Regina cierra la boca.

—¿Oh, tú también la viste hacerlo? —se mete Henry, muy a pesar de Regina—. Pero yo no creo que mamá quisiera matarte, Emma. Solo estaba estirando las piernas; los catres que nos dieron para dormir no eran muy buenos.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancha hasta cotas dolorosas.

—Así que estirar las piernas. ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?

—Sep.

—¿Cuántas veces la pillaste haciéndolo? —hurga Emma.

Regina parece como si quisiese desaparecer en una nube de humo. Si su magia no fuese tan impredecible, a Emma no le cabe duda de que se hubiera teletransportado de la entrada a estas alturas.

—No sé, creo que todas las noches que nos quedamos contigo en el hospital.

Henry se encoge de hombros.

Para consternación de Regina, Emma se ríe entre dientes. Esto es oro en paño. Como maná caído del cielo, a Emma le acaban de entregar potente munición para molestar a Regina.

—Chico. —La rubia sonríe, susurrando con complicidad—: Creo que a tu madre le gusto más de lo que quiere dejar entrever.

—Señorita Swan —le advierte Regina sombríamente, encontrando la voz por fin.

—No puedes negarlo, Majestad. Ya sabes lo que dicen, los niños no mienten —bromea Emma con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Te gusto. Eso es lo que dice tu merodeo.

—Señorita Swan.

—Te gusto.

—No se haga ilusiones —se mofa Regina.

—Me mirabas mientras dormía, lo acaba de decir Henry.

—Puede que lo hiciera. —Regina se enfurece—. Pero fue con la intención de acabar con su vida.

—Ya, claro. Todavía estoy viva, busca otra excusa.

Regina se queja.

—La desprecio.

—No, no lo haces. —Emma sonríe—. Te. Gusto.

Ver la vena de Regina ganando protagonismo debería encender una luz roja en la cabeza de Emma. Por desgracia, está tan preocupada regodeándose en la gloria (rara es la vez que saca a Regina de su zona de confort), que Emma no se da cuenta del resplandor morado que envuelve la mano de Regina.

Como es natural, el desastre sobreviene.

Sin querer, Regina mueve la muñeca y pone a funcionar su magia. Una explosión de chispas moradas sale hacia el hombre que pasea con su perro por la acera. Para horror de todo el mundo, Regina ha hecho desaparecer la ropa del cuerpo de Archie.

Como un jarro de agua fría, la tensión entre las dos mujeres desaparece de manera efectiva.

El estómago flácido del pobre hombre está expuesto, su abundante colección de vello corporal ondea con la ligera brisa. Incluso Pongo ladra de miedo.

Afortunadamente, los bóxers del hombre permanecen en su sitio, librándose de la humillación causada por la magia de Regina. Emma agradece en silencio a fuerzas superiores por haberla salvado de ver la virilidad de Archie; a juzgar por el imperceptible bulto, puede que todavía tenga el tamaño de grillo.

Durante un segundo completo, todos abren la boca en vano, mirándose unos a otros, con distintos tonos de rojo.

Emma es la primera en liberarse del estupor. Sin esperar el consentimiento de Regina, se inclina y agarra la mano de la morena. Emma le da un apretón suave antes de acercarse más a ella y susurrarle en el oído:

—Haz lo tuyo antes de que Archie coja un resfriado, y antes de que nos estalle un vaso sanguíneo en los ojos o algo así, ya sabes.

En un instante, una nube de humo morado envuelve al hombre sonrojado. Cuando se disipa, Archie vuelve a tener ropa encima (una camiseta rosa palo y pantalones ceñidos, a falta de pan buenas son tortas).

Emma le da otro apretón a la mano de Regina antes de soltarla. La Reina Malvada permanece en silencio a su lado, muda por la patética muestra de su magia rarita. Aunque es un tema recurrente, Regina está muy sensible con todo el asunto, sobre todo ahora que, aparte de Henry y Emma, hay otro testigo de su magia defectuosa. Es una cuestión de orgullo, reflexiona Emma.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Emma en nombre de Regina, sabiendo que la mujer no hablará en los próximos minutos.

—No tanto como yo siento que hayáis tenido que ver esto.

Archie se ríe con timidez, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. Emma se siente intimidada por la capacidad que tiene de ser tan zen sobre algo tan humillante como lo que ha pasado, debe ser todo ese rollo de la conciencia. Ella no habría sido tan indulgente si alguien hiciera desaparecer su ropa en medio de la maldita calle. Sorprendentemente, a Archie tampoco parece importarle su llamativa ropa nueva, cualquier cosa mejor a que te dejen en ropa interior.

—¿Os he traumatizado? —pregunta el terapeuta, sonando genuinamente preocupado.

Emma sospecha, y con razón, que Henry está a punto de decir un alto y claro «sí», así que hace lo cortés y se le adelanta:

—Espero que no. —Emma se obliga a sonreír, proporcionándole un discreto golpe con la cadera a Henry—. Sería una sesión un tanto incómoda, si se llegase a dar.

—Cierto, cierto. —Archie sonríe con timidez, atrayendo hacia él a un Pongo hiperactivo. Por alguna razón, el perro forcejea para correr hacia donde se encuentra Emma. Es curioso, teniendo en cuenta que Pongo es bastante desconfiado con Emma después de que ésta casi lo atraviesa con la espada de su padre durante todo aquel caos con los goblins. El dálmata intenta zafarse de la correa y ladra sin parar, mirando a la rubia como si se la quisiese engullir—. Tranquilo, muchacho —le dice Archie a su mascota, tambaleándose hacia atrás.

—No está en celo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Emma con alegría fingida, algo dudosa con el perro y su extraña fijación con ella.

—No lo creo… —responde Archie pensativo, aunque la ligera inseguridad de su voz no es muy reconfortante—. Ha estado un poco… —continúa, pero va perdiendo la voz mientras mira por encima de sus cabezas y se da cuenta del Mercedes que está flotando detrás de ellos. Las pupilas de Archie se dilatan con asombro. Emma no sabe cómo ha tardado tanto en ver un coche levitando. No debe ver una mierda sin sus gafas (otras víctimas de los impredecibles y temperamentales poderes de Regina)—. ¿Eso es… eso es Benzo?

Archie coge aire totalmente admirado.

—Sep —responde Henry, mirando por encima del hombro al susodicho vehículo—. Se transformó el otro día. Lo estábamos limpiando porque… mmfff.

Poniéndose detrás del chico, y aprovechando que Archie está distraído, Emma esboza una sonrisa _profidén_ mientras le tapa la boca con una mano a Henry.

—Estaba enfangado —le dice a Archie, antes de liberar los labios de Henry. Emma se inclina, dejando un beso de disculpa en la coronilla de su hijo y murmurando en bajito contra su pelo—: Tiene un estómago muy sensible, a no ser que quieras ver lo que ha comido para desayunar, no necesita saber todos los detalles escabrosos, chico.

Henry, por fortuna, no sigue con el tema.

—Me alegro de que hayas recuperado el coche, Regina. Sé que llevas semanas esperando a que se acabase el efecto del hechizo.

La voz suave de Archie es sincera, el hombre tiene tan buenas intenciones como siempre.

—Gracias —dice Regina, clavada en el lugar, recuperando la habilidad de hablar.

En el instante que Emma escucha el petardeo familiar de la scooter de Leroy, y ve la cara de su ayudante al dejar atrás la mansión, sabe que nada bueno va a salir de esos labios que forman una sonrisa.

—¡Eh, Hopper, bonita camiseta! ¡Ponte sujetador, puedo verte los pezones!

Leroy silva, las carcajadas rebotan por toda la calle mientras desaparece de su vista.

Por culpa de la burla de Leroy, Archie, avergonzado, comete el grave error de bajar la guardia y aflojar el agarre de la correa de Pongo. Por supuesto, el hiperactivo perro se aprovecha y sale corriendo lejos de su amo. Creyendo que el chucho va a por ella, Emma brinca hasta la espalda de Regina, agarra los hombros de la mujer y usa a la Reina Malvada como escudo humano. No es muy caballeroso por su parte, por eso Regina decide mostrar su disgusto con un codazo en el estómago de Emma. La rubia murmura una disculpa rápida, pero no se mueve del sitio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Pongo ignora a Emma y, por defecto, a Regina, y pasa directamente por su lado. Dirigiéndose hacia el Mercedes flotante, allí alza el hocico en el aire, olfateando por todos los rincones del otrora sangriento, pero ahora impecable, chasis.

Para sorpresa de Emma, disgusto de Henry, y horror de ambos, el dálmata se levanta sobre las patas traseras, salta en el aire y de un bocado se baja el pedazo de poni que pendía de la rueda delantera.

Emma y Henry ponen una mueca, arrugando la cara con asco.

—Aaaggh…

Henry se estremece.

—Dios bendito…

Emma contiene una arcada.

—¿Qué está comiendo? —pregunta Archie, deslizándose entre la pareja.

—Chispita Azucarada… —murmuran ambos al unísono, con voz cansada y desoladora.

—¿Ah?

Archie arruga la nariz, confuso, su sonrisa de cortesía apenas puede ocultar su desconcierto.

Deduciendo con rapidez, Regina suma dos más dos y lanza un salvavidas.

—Tengo pastel —introduce suavemente, con su sonrisa patentada de alcaldesa—. Acabo de sacar del horno un pastel de chocolate, doctor Hopper. Esta invitado a un pedazo, si quiere.

—No te preocupes, no está envenenado. —Emma esboza una sonrisa, al notar la aprensión que cruza los ojos del hombre—. Puede que te salgan branquias o un par de unas buenas copa D.

Archie se sonroja intensamente.

Regina lanza a Emma una mirada gélida, la rubia le responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Henry, —dice Regina con el rostro suavizado cuando se vuelve cara al chico—, se amable y lleva al doctor Hopper a la cocina. Los platos y los cubiertos para el pastel ya están preparados. Yo voy ahora, solo tengo que hacer un hechizo gravitacional y devolver el coche al suelo.

—Yo cuidaré de Pongo —tranquiliza Emma a Archie con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿No vas a comer un poco de pastel? —sondea el apacible hombre.

Emma echa un rápido vistazo hacia Pongo y siente cómo el estómago le da un vuelco. Con el tentempié acabado, el perro está ahora despatarrado en el césped, lamiéndose las patas con felicidad.

—Nop, ahora no. —Emma se gira hacia Archie, respondiendo su pregunta—. Creo que él tampoco.

Inclina la cabeza en dirección a Henry que tiene un color verde por toda la cara.

Antes de seguir al chico taciturno a la mansión, Archie la mira extrañado, pero no dice nada.

Tan pronto como se cierra la puerta de la entrada, Emma gira sobre sus talones, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, preparada para el enfrentamiento verbal por el que está destinada a pasar.

En lugar de hacer pedacitos a Emma enseguida, Regina se acerca y toca el antebrazo de la rubia. Un rápido conjuro después, el coche flota como una pluma al viento y se posa sobre el suelo con un golpe suave. Con una cosa menos por hacer, Regina rompe la conexión física y se vuelve hacia la silenciosa rubia.

—Señorita Swan —comienza Regina calmada, con voz controlada, sonando como la política destituida favorita de Emma.

Emma contiene un suspiro. No ocurre nada bueno cuando Regina pone ese tono.

—¿Me ha dicho o no me ha dicho que ya había acabado con su trabajo esta tarde? Trabajo, le recuerdo, para el que usted se ofreció voluntaria en primer lugar.

Regina alza una ceja, con las manos en las caderas. Por supuesto, Emma de repente desarrolla una fascinación por sus viejas botas.

—Si la memoria no me falla, incluso ha hecho énfasis en que ya no había ni rastro del cadáver sangriento de Chispita Azucarada debajo de mi coche —se burla Regina. Con la sensación de que no iba a sacarle ninguna respuesta coherente a la rubia, Regina avanza lentamente—. Dígame, sheriff, ¿me engañan mis ojos, o esa bestia a cuatro patas ha cogido un trozo de poni aplastado de la rueda? ¿Estaba esperando a que el fantasma de Chispita Azucarada se apareciese y cogiese ese… ese…?

Emma deja escapar el aire de los pulmones larga y profundamente.

—Ojo —murmura Emma vagamente.

—¿Qué?

—Era un ojo —admite Emma, encontrándose con los ojos de Regina—. Ya sabes, grande, redondo, blandito, extraño, como si te estuviese mirando el alma directamente.

—Un ojo —dice Regina, quedándose en blanco.

—Sí.

—Esa criatura se ha comido un ojo.

—Sí.

Emma asiente.

La expresión de repulsión en la cara de Regina es sorprendente, e irónica. Después de escuchar sobre la tendencia que tenía la Reina Malvada de arrancar corazones humanos, Emma no se cree que un asqueroso ojo le dé tanto asco a Regina. Pero parece que es así. Puede que pasar veintiocho años libres de derramamiento de sangre hayan ablandado a la mujer.

—Debería abrir en canal a ese perro, sacarle el estómago y metérselo en esa boca mentirosa que tiene.

«O no.»

Emma retrocede.

—Está bien, siento haber ocultado la verdad. Pero, para ser justos, pensaba en buscar un palo y sacarlo después —dice en su defensa.

—Bien, entonces creo que debe agradecerle infinitamente a ese chucho que haya terminado el trabajo por usted, sheriff. Tal vez debería dejar que la bese en la boca como agradecimiento.

Después de ver dónde ha estado el hocico de ese perro, no hay ninguna manera de que Pongo se acerque a su cara.

—Antes me muero.

Emma lucha contra otra arcada.

—Eso lo puedo arreglar —comenta Regina con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a mirarme mientras duermo otra vez? ¿Cómo lo llamabas, _estirar las piernas_?

Si las miradas hiriesen, ahora mismo la cara de Emma sería un amasijo sangriento.

—Yo mediría las palabras si fuese usted, señorita Swan.

—Si tú fueras yo, sabrías que eso es casi imposible de hacer —señala Emma con ironía a pesar de sí misma.

—Yo… supongo que sí —acepta Regina con un suspiro agotado, calmada y seria.

Cerca de allí, Pongo bosteza y se hace una bola, listo para la siesta. Emma observa al animal con una mueca. El perro es mono, pero nunca volverá a mirar a Pongo con los mismos ojos. Aun así Emma es una persona lo suficientemente madura para admitir que Regina tiene razón: ese perro le ha solucionado el problema. Pongo y su mal gusto en tentempiés la han salvado de hacer un trabajo que detesta.

Fundamentalmente, un perro acababa de salvarle el culo.

—Hm —musita Emma cuando comprende una cosa.

«Interesante.» La tercera vez esta semana.

La exalcaldesa, a pesar de fingir lo contrario, mira a Emma por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Regina suspira con cansancio, incapaz de aplacar su curiosidad.

—Nada. Es que… van tres veces…

—Tres veces, ¿qué?

—Es la tercera vez esta semana que me salva un perro —elabora Emma sonriendo con asombro—. Primero, Argos del espectro, y después…

—¿Argos? —La interrumpe Regina con una mano, mirándola como si estuviera hablando en chino—. Señorita Swan, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?

—Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? El pervertido es un perro, o se llama como uno según Mary Margaret. Al parecer hay un libro clásico de un tal Homero que tiene un perro leal llamado Argos en él, pero el perro estira la pata o algo igual de morboso, no lo recuerdo.

Los labios de Regina forman una sonrisa, una burlona.

—Básicamente, sheriff, ¿me está diciendo que la acosa un chucho asqueroso?

—Un perro caliente, sí —confirma Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —se mofa Regina, alzando la nariz en el aire—. Lo guarro atrae a lo guarro.

—Espera. —Emma levanta un dedo en señal de protesta, y sin querer, hace un gesto entre las dos y dice—: Pensaba que eran los polos apuestos los que se atraían.

—Falso.

Regina se enfurece y mira hacia otro lado, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Emma mira a la morena con ojos entrecerrados, sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que acaba de hacer (y lo que ha dado a entender).

—Vale —entona, dejando correr el asunto—. De todas formas, Argos fue el primero. Pongo es el tercero.

—¿Y el segundo perro? —pregunta Regina en tono condescendiente, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Tú.

A Emma no le sorprendería que Regina sufriese un latigazo cervical con la forma en la que gira el cuello para mirarla.

—¿Perdón? —gruñe Regina, con aspecto extremadamente ofendido.

—Tú me has curado esta mañana. Tenía las costillas rotas, una muñeca fracturada, cuchilladas en la espalda y un millón de hematomas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero ahora estoy como nueva. Tú me has salvado.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Emma estaría tendida sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Pero claro, en vez de apreciar el sentimiento de gratitud que hay detrás de sus palabras, Regina se obceca en otra cosa.

—Señorita Swan, —Regina se acerca a ella, con peligro en los ojos castaños— ¿acaba de referirse a mí como un _perro_?

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Es muy atrevida…

—Sí, lo soy.

—…y estúpida —sigue Regina sin arrepentimientos.

—Sí, lo… espera. Puede, pero no del todo, supongo.

Emma se encoge de hombros. Atrevimiento y estupidez van de la mano algunas veces.

—Yo era una todopoderosa reina —dice cogiendo aire con arrogancia.

Emma asiente.

—Una malvada.

—Era una alcaldesa con influencia.

—Una malvada, también.

Regina frunce el labio superior en una mueca de desprecio.

—No soy ningún chucho callejero, y me niego a que se me mente como tal. Retírelo.

—Nop.

Debido a su insolencia, el rostro de Regina se endurece. Emma lucha contra el impulso de reírse; tiene gracia ver como una mujer tan fuerte y persuasiva es lo suficientemente cabrona para maldecir a todo un mundo y al mismo tiempo, no tiene capacidad para aguantar las cosas más nimias. Pero así es Regina Mills.

—Retire la calumnia, señorita Swan —ordena Regina rechinando los dientes, sintiéndose ultrajada.

—Por Dios, relájate, Majestad. No he emitido ningún comunicado a la prensa o algo así. No hay nada que retractar.

La morena suelta un gruñido, un acto que contradice sus próximas palabras:

—No soy un perro.

—Eres una perra —dice Emma impávida, firmando su sentencia de muerte—. Es lo mismo.

[X-X-X]

Su broma no le había sentado muy bien. Después de todo, a Regina no se la conoce por su buen humor.

Huelga decir que Emma no ha tenido postre esta noche (aunque se las ha arreglado para bajar un par de porciones al sótano durante la noche).

Cuando descubre que Regina había protegido el pastel con un hechizo para mantener lejos las manazas de Emma, ya es tarde.

La Reina Malvada se había propuesto que la pieza de chocolate saliese volando lejos de la boca de Emma cuando intentase hincarle el diente. Pero como era de esperar, la magia rarita y el hechizo le salen por la culata. El pastel sale volando. Por el trasero de Emma.

Emma se pasa las siguientes horas gimiendo y quejándose sobre el trono de porcelana.

Sin embargo el pastel está delicioso. El mejor que ha comido en su vida.

Así que, culo escocido o no, ha valido la pena.

—¿Emma? —Henry la visita al día siguiente, después de pasar toda la noche despierta, con regalos inusuales—. Mamá quiere que te dé esto…

Emma se sienta aturdida en la cama, con babilla seca en la barbilla y el pelo saliendo en todas direcciones. Parpadea para quitarse el sueño de encima y bosteza con ganas antes de mirar al muchacho. Su cerebro privado de sueño tarda un par de minutos en registrar la multitud de artículos que su hijo carga en los bracitos.

Dos rollos de papel higiénico, un bote de Pedialyte, un gran bote de desinfectante de baño y una escobilla.

—Escuchamos que tuviste diarrea ayer por la noche.

Emma se sonroja hasta el cuello, el sueño se le ha ido al instante.

—¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

—Emma —dice Henry con voz seria—, lo _escuchamos_.

—Oh.

Si la deshidratación por la diarrea no acaba con ella, tal vez lo haga la humillación extrema.

Haciendo caso omiso a la cara roja de su madre biológica, Henry coloca los dudosos regalos de Regina en el escritorio de Emma antes de caminar lentamente hacia el armario de la rubia. Superada por la vergüenza, Emma ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí. Henry hurga en el interior durante unos segundos antes de salir con una caja grande de color blanco.

—De mi parte y de la de mamá —comparte Henry con una sonrisa jovial, sin timidez. Con cautela, coloca la caja en el regazo de Emma antes de saltar y darle un beso en la mejilla—. No es mucho, pero esperamos que te guste, Emma —murmura en bajito, antes de despedirse y subir corriendo las escaleras del sótano.

Conmovida, y algo intrigada, Emma abre el regalo y, sin saberlo, deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso al ver lo que le revela la caja. Si no estuviera tan deshidratada, podría llorar.

Dentro hay una chaqueta de cuero nueva para reemplazar la que le destrozó el espectro. No es una exactamente igual, pero se le parece, y se atrevería a decir que es mejor. Esta es de parte de sus compañeros de casa; no, tacha eso, es de su nueva familia, puede que algo disfuncional.

«A la mayor idiota en todos los mundos conocidos,» se lee en la carta con la pulcra letra de Regina, «felicidades por conseguir la oportunidad de vivir un día más de su mediocre existencia.

»Nos alegramos de que no hayas muerto.» garabateó Henry debajo.

«Corrección: Henry se alegra, yo estoy obscenamente decepcionada.» continuó Regina.

«Mama está mintiendo, ella también está contenta.» escribió Henry con una carita sonriente; y con su letra de adolescente (lo cual significa que lo había añadido sin que Regina lo supiera), garabateó: «Estoy muy contento de que no le hayan absorbido el alma a mamá, eso hubiera sido un asco. Gracias, Emma. Bienvenida a casa.»

Emma sonríe y se muerde el labio tembloroso.

«Casa.»

Sí.

«Bienvenida a casa, en efecto.»

[X-X-X]

Veintiocho años.

Ese es el tiempo que Paul O'Hara ha estado viniendo a este parque. Cada martes a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, se pone su camisa oxford pulcramente planchada (siempre blanca, nunca de otro color), se pone sus mocasines recién lustrados, se coloca su sombrero _Pork Pie_ y sale de su adosado arrastrando los pies. Sherwood Park está cruzando la calle, y como carece de un parque decente y de una pista para correr en buen estado, las únicas personas que frecuentan el lugar son viejos como él y dueños de mascotas que viven cerca.

Su sitio habitual es una pequeña mesa de piedra bajo un sauce al lado del parque y del único estanque. Es la ubicación perfecta, las ramas inclinadas en forma de cúpula permiten pasar la cantidad ideal de luz solar para regular el calor, y al mismo tiempo, proporcionan la sombra suficiente para evitar sentirse como si se estuviese tostando bajo el sol de la tarde.

No es tan joven y vivaz como solía serlo, le lleva veinte minutos caminar de su casa a su lugar especial. A él no le importa, los paseos son buenos para su corazón. Tal como le indicó el médico. Bajo la seguridad de su querido árbol, Paul saca la caja desgastada de caoba que esconde en una grieta del viejo tronco. Lleva escondiendo su preciado juego de ajedrez en el interior del largo tronco tanto como puede recordar; en algún momento durante las implacables décadas en Storybrooke, se cansó de cargarlo de su casa al parque y viceversa.

Durante mucho tiempo, Paul se había resignado a vivir una existencia solitaria. Pasa una hora todos los martes, ejercitando su cerebro, jugando partidas contra él mismo. Nadie se ha molestado en retarlo. A nadie le importaba lo suficiente para hacerle compañía.

Durante veintiocho años, ha jugado al ajedrez en solitario.

Pero, todo cambió hace unas semanas.

—Martes con Paulie.

—¿Hm? —murmura Paul, apartando toda la atención de las piezas del tablero.

Nadie como su oponente para distraerlo cuando el juego está en el punto álgido.

—Martes con Paulie —repite su compañero, recostándose contra el decrépito asiento de madera—. Suena bien, ¿no crees?

Paul exhala con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te llamen «Paulie»?

Las arrugas del rostro de Paul se hacen más pronunciadas a medida que frunce el ceño con disgusto.

—Paul, está bien, muchacho.

—No lo sé, viejo, necesito que rime con Morrie.

—Ah, ese libro. Debería haberlo sabido —murmura Paul al reconocerlo, recolocándose las gafas. Decidiendo cuál será su movimiento, coge uno de sus alfiles y lo aleja del peligro.

—Sí, «Martes con Morrie». ¿Lo has leído?

—Lo he leído —asiente Paul. Estudia a su compañero enmascarado durante un momento, con la cabeza inclinada—. ¿Y tú? —sondea.

—Nop.

Esa respuesta no sorprende a Paul. Hace apenas una semana le pidió a Argos que le leyese un artículo del Daily Mirror porque él se olvidó las gafas en casa. El hombre se aburrió después de solo tres párrafos.

—¿Cómo sabes de qué va el libro si no lo has leído? —inquiere Paul, observando cómo su oponente estudia el tablero en silencio.

—Conozco a alguien que lo ha hecho. Me estuvo molestando para que yo también lo hiciese. Dijo que podría aprender una o dos cosas de él.

—Debiste hacerle caso.

Argos se encoge de hombros, evasivo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes del libro? —pregunta Paul pasado un rato, sonriendo internamente por el movimiento tan predecible que decide hacer Argos.

Al muchacho le encanta mover su reina por todo el lugar. Tiene la partida practicante en el bolsillo, tres movimientos más y Paul hará jaque mate.

—No mucho, solo que ese tal Morrie es viejo y sabio.

Paul sonríe y se ríe entre dientes a pesar de sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que soy como Morrie, muchacho?

—Bueno, la parte «vieja» la tienes controlada —dice Argos, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza, usándolas como una especie de cojín—. ¿La parte sabia? No sé. En vez de rebosar sabiduría, eres más de rebosar mierda.

La carcajada que sale de la boca de Paul ha dejado de sonarle extraña en los oídos. Se acostumbró a escucharla salir de su propia boca desde que este imbécil grosero irrumpió en su vida.

—Uno de estos días, voy a llamar a la policía y decirles que juego al ajedrez cada martes con un criminal buscado —le amenaza sin decirlo en serio del todo, moviendo los dedos en dirección al enmascarado.

—Ya, claro —bufa Argos, viendo que va de farol—. Dudo que encuentres a nadie en Storybrooke que tenga la paciencia para jugar al ajedrez cada semana con un viejo chocho que huele a naftalina.

Paul sonríe ligeramente. Es la triste verdad, y él lo sabe bien. Esa puede que sea la razón por la que se hizo amigo de un ladrón enmascarado cuyos amigos consisten principalmente en jóvenes maleantes. Desde que Argos se acercó a él aquella fatídica tarde hace un par de semanas, cada parte de su sentido común le decía que llamase a la sheriff y lo denunciase. Por supuesto, Paul no consiguió hacerlo. Ha estado solo durante décadas, y este cabrón maleducado hacía que se notase menos. ¿Está mal disfrutar de la compañía de Argos mientras dure? Después de todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que la justicia atrape a su nuevo amigo y lo ponga entre rejas.

Solo de pensar en ello el pecho de Paul se encoge de tristeza.

—Eh, ¿y esa cara larga?

—Oh, nada. —Paul suspira pasándose la mano por el pecho, en un gesto inconsciente para aliviar el dolor que lo acaba de abrumar—. La vieja máquina ya no funciona tan bien como solía hacerlo —comparte con un suspiro cansado.

Argos se endereza bruscamente.

—¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—No, no. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes, muchacho.

—No tienes pensado morirte pronto, ¿verdad? —pregunta Argos.

Si no se equivoca, Paul cree escuchar un tinte de miedo en esa voz ronca. Le sorprende y le conmueve un poco.

—No si puedo evitarlo. —Paul se ríe con ironía—. No te preocupes, creo que todavía me quedan un par de años.

—Bien, porque todavía me debes doce pavos por el whiskey que te di el otro día.

—Creía que era un regalo.

Argos tiene la cara de reírse.

—No, no lo era.

—Eres un tacaño.

Paul niega con la cabeza, triste, haciendo su movimiento en el tablero.

—Soy comedido, que es diferente.

Paul deja escapar un hondo suspiro, lanzando una mirada acusadora a través de las gafas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan agarrado cuando, para empezar, ni siquiera es tu dinero? Me siento mal por la sheriff Swan, parece una jovencita agradable.

—Recuperará su dinero. —Argos hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Cada centavo. No te preocupes.

—Nunca te entenderé ni a ti, ni a tu manera de pensar —comienza Paul con otro suspiro, descansando la barbilla sobre la mano—. Afirmas que te gusta la sheriff, pero le robas. ¿No es contraproducente con tu objetivo?

—No, para nada.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —insiste Paul—. Ilumina a este viejo.

—Necesitaba el dinero, cogí un poco. Quería su atención, la tengo —dice Argos con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. Misión cumplida.

Paul pone los ojos en blanco. Esa es la cosa más estúpida que ha oído nunca. «La juventud de hoy en día.»

—Así nunca conseguirás que te quiera —imparte con una mirada de reproche.

—De hecho, —Argos alza un dedo— ella ya me quiere. Es un hecho.

—Muchacho, eres un ingenuo.

—¿No lo somos todos?

Antes de levantarse y estirarse, Argos se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me voy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Paul, desconcertado—. No hemos acabado.

—De hecho, sí —declara Argos de manera petulante. Haciendo un poco de teatro, el ladrón levanta lentamente su reina y la mueve un par de cuadros hasta acercarse al rey blanco de Paul—. Jaque mate.

—¿Qué…? —Paul se inclina hacia delante sobre el tablero, con los ojos grises abiertos por la sorpresa. «Imposible.» Se ajusta las gafas de pasta que se le han deslizado por la nariz, boquiabierto—. ¿Cómo…?

—No he hecho trampas, si es lo que estás pensando —dice Argos, abrochándose la chaqueta de cuero—. Eres fácil de distraer y, bueno, un poco predecible.

Paul siente cómo la cara se le va sonrojando.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —balbucea, indignado. Acepta el hecho de que es fácil de distraer, ¿pero predecible? Para nada.

—Paulie, cada vez que abres con el Gambito de dama, siempre tratas de arrinconarme con tu alfil y después intentas acabar conmigo, bien con tu reina o con tu caballo, en siete movimientos —señala Argos.

Paul se queda erguido en el lugar. Eso se parece a su táctica. ¿Su juego se ha vuelto tan fácil de prever?

Pero, espera…

—¿Gambito de dama? —Paul mira con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de ajedrez?

—Desde que me cansé de que un vejestorio me patease el culo cada semana.

Argos se encoge de hombros, y se inclina para atarse los cordones de las bota de motorista desgastadas.

—¿Has leído un libro sobre el tema?

—Joder, no. ¿Quién lee libros hoy en día? —bufa Argos—. Rufio me enseñó un par de cosas. El chico es un genio.

—¡¿Hay un cerebro funcional bajo esa horrible colmena que él llama pelo?! —pregunta Paul, fingiendo sorpresa—. Vaya, eso sí que es el secreto mejor guardado de Storybrooke.

—Venga, es un chico listo. Solía ser el mejor de su clase.

—Si tu compinche es tan brillante como dices, entonces no debería haber dejado los estudios. Deja entre dicho ese intelecto superior suyo —se burla Paul, sin preocuparse en esconder su desaprobación por la elección de vida de Rufio—. Y está por ahí yendo contigo, entre toda la gente. Eso no es de tener una mente sana. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No me ofendo. —Argos encoge los hombros, enderezándose y poniéndose los guantes de motorista—. Hablando de Rufio, en un rato vendrá a reunirse conmigo aquí. No dudes en meter algo de sentido común en el chico. Pero debo decirte que… buena suerte. La vas a necesitar, abuelo.

—Si tiene la cabeza más dura que tú, puede que necesite un mazo para meterle algo allí. —Paul suspira cansado. Con cuidado, saca su anticuado reloj de bolsillo y se toma un momento para mirar la hora—. ¿Te vas de verdad? Todavía tenemos un par de minutos hasta las cinco y media.

—Me encantaría quedarme, pero me tengo que ir.

Sabe que es muy viejo para ser tan dependiente, Paul se esfuerza por mantener su decepción a raya y no mostrarla. Pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Me ganas por primera vez y después te vas? Muchacho, al menos dame la oportunidad de resarcirme.

—En las últimas semanas no he hecho otra cosa que perder contra ti. Creo que me he ganado el derecho de regocijarme en la victoria, viejo. —Argos se ríe en voz baja, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Paul—. Sin embargo, tengo que decirte que no creo que pueda venir el próximo martes.

Paul debe parecer tan patético como se siente, porque al instante Argos le da un apretón tranquilizador en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, enviaré a otra persona en mi lugar. Tendrás a alguien con quien jugar, te lo prometo.

—¿Es bueno?

—Buena —corrige Argos—, y es una jugadora decente.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Pues sí. —Argos se ríe entre dientes—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Puede que no vea tu cara, pero puedo oír tu voz. No llegas a esta edad sin aprender algunas cosas. Reconozco las gilipolleces cuando las escucho.

—Es bueno saberlo —dice Argos, y Paul puede imaginarse la sonrisa que tiene en la cara su joven amigo—. Tómatelo con calma con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No es un genio como Rufio, y tampoco es la herramienta más brillante del cobertizo.

—¿A quién vas a enviar, muchacho? —pregunta Paul, con la curiosidad en alza.

—Lo sabrás la semana que viene —murmura Argos enigmáticamente. Se inclina y susurra con complicidad cerca del oído de Paul—. Asegúrate de dejarme en buen lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Paul intente sonsacarle más información al forajido, algo en su visión periférica capta su atención. Rojo, cantidad y cantidad de rojo. Paul exhala un suspiro cansado. Solo hay una persona con tal cantidad de horteras mechas rojas en la ciudad.

—Rufio —saluda Paul, sacándose el sombrero ante el adolescente recién llegado.

—Viejo chiflado —saluda el mocoso devolviendo el recibimiento.

Paul niega con la cabeza y contiene las ganas de darle un capón al grosero punkarrilla. Argos, gracias a Dios, está más que dispuesto a disciplinar a su joven amigo por su comportamiento.

—Muestra algo de respeto al senil —le reprende el enmascarado, dándole un empujoncito hacia Paul.

—Buenas tardes, señor viejo chiflado.

Rufio hace una ostentosa reverencia con una mano sobre el pecho.

—¿Mejor?

Argos se gira hacia Paul.

—Tendrá que valer, supongo —responde con un suspiro.

Con eso fuera del camino, Argos vuelve su atención a Rufio.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta con expectación.

—Picó el anzuelo, tal como dijiste.

—Muy bien —dice Argos, dándole una palmada de felicitación en la espalda a Rufio.

—Aunque, nos metimos por la propiedad del viejo Taka en el bosque y el cabrón pisó una trampa para animales del viejo. Puede que se hiciese daño…

—¿Cómo está?

—Vivirá. Su orgullo, por otra parte… —el tono de voz de Rufio se va desvaneciendo mientras se ríe siniestramente.

—¿Y el asunto?

—A buen recaudo. —Rufio sonríe, enderezando más la espalda, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Lo dejó caer cerca del arroyo. Lo tengo, ya lo puse dentro del compartimento de la moto, junto a ya sabes qué.

—Excelente —murmura Argos, pasando su peso de un pie a otro, zumbando de excitación.

—¿Ahora puedo coger un par de tangas?

Rufio sonríe de oreja a oreja, mirando a Argos como un perro que ruega por las sobras.

—Nop.

El patético gemido que le sigue inmediatamente suena tal que un perro.

—¡Vamos, hombre! Lo he hecho todo bien, me merezco una recompensa.

Rufio frunce el ceño, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie, como el niño caprichoso que es.

Paul niega con la cabeza ante el par de pervertidos. No hace falta ser un científico espacial para imaginar de quién es la ropa interior de la que están hablando. Incluso aunque no haya oído la historia de boca del ladrón, Paul la hubiese sabido por otro lado. El allanamiento y el posterior robo en la mansión Mills se hizo conocimiento público en la pequeña y tranquila ciudad. Emma Swan y sus bragas desaparecidas se volvieron la comidilla para los cotillas de Storybrooke.

—Se me ocurre una idea, —Argos alza una mano, acabando con la indignación infantil de Rufio—. Te daré algo mejor que un tanga de Emma Swan.

—¿Un tanga de hilo?

Rufio se anima.

Paul pone los ojos en blanco.

—No.

Argos suspira. Rufio se desmoraliza al instante.

—¿Qué es entonces? —pregunta el punkarrilla cachondo.

—Es un secreto.

—Genial —murmura Rufio con sarcasmo y decaído.

—Va a estar inaguantable todo el día. Tírale un hueso al cabroncete —aconseja Paul a su amigo en un tono notorio, reavivando las esperanzas de Rufio.

—Vale, está bien —cede el enmascarado con un suspiro cansado.

—¿Qué es? —insta Rufio.

Si Argos dice la palabra «sujetador», Paul tiene la intención de levantarse y golpear a ambos con el bastón. Afortunadamente, eso no es lo que sale de los labios del enmascarado.

—Puedo localizarla —murmura Argos en un tono sincero.

Por un momento, el líder de los Niños Perdidos se queda mudo.

—¿Localizarla… te refieres a…?

Rufio se ahoga y se queda sin palabras.

—Sí —asiente Argos, respondiendo a la pregunta tácita.

Paul mira el intercambio intrigado, con ojos enfocados en la particular expresión de la cara de Rufio. El chico, siempre orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, parece estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ahora, si me disculpas viejo, tengo que irme y prepararme. —Argos se vuelve hacia Paul. Sin previo aviso, el enmascarado empuja a Rufio, que tiene los ojos anegados, hacia la silla vacía y lo obliga a sentarse—. Este de aquí estará más que contento de jugar contigo, ¿verdad Rufio?

El adolescente asiente en silencio, seguramente sin escuchar lo que su amigo acaba de decir.

—De todos modos, ¿a dónde vas? —inquiere Paul, buscando las cosquillas al hombre que ha empezado su marcha.

Argos se detiene, gira la cabeza, y pese a la máscara que le cubre la cara, Paul sabe que está sonriendo.

—Esta noche tengo una cita.

—¿Con tu mano derecha, muchacho? —bromea Paul.

—Nah —se ríe Argos—. Con la ley.

—Oh, supongo que iré a visitarte a la cárcel entonces —se burla Paul, con una sonrisa provocadora, despidiéndose del hombre. Observa como se va Argos hasta que su amigo no es más que una mota en la distancia antes de volcar su atención en el chico pensativo sentado delante de él. Es extraño, el silencio no es algo que asocie con un punk bocazas como Rufio—. Y dime —comienza Paul en un tono casual, tratando de no sonar excesivamente curioso—, ¿quién es la chica que va a buscar para ti? ¿Tu novia?

Rufio niega con la cabeza, su mente parece estar muy lejos.

—¿Quién es ella? —insiste Paul, intrigado.

El líder de los Niños Perdidos tiene los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida puesta en el tablero de ajedrez, murmura en voz tan baja que Paul desearía llevar puesto su audífono. No está del todo seguro, necesita pulir algo más su habilidad para leer los labios, pero cree que ha entendido lo que el chico ha respondido con voz temblorosa.

«Nuestro regreso a casa.»

[X-X-X]

Son las seis de una fría tarde de martes.

Por lo general, en un día como hoy, solo se puede encontrar a un oficial trabajando en la comisaría a esta hora. Esa persona con mala suerte suele encargarse de contestar a los teléfonos y sirve como comunicador de la comisaría. Es un trabajo tan ingrato, aburrido, tedioso y molesto, que los tres ayudantes de Emma han recurrido a coger el palito más largo para decidir cada domingo quien cargará con el trabajo la semana siguiente.

Por supuesto, Leroy no está contento de ser el teleoperador de la comisaría. Para mitigar su descontento, el sádico cabrón se asegura de enviar a sus compañeros a trepar para coger cada gato que se queda atrapado en un árbol. Siempre ha divertido a Emma, y frustrado, el sin fin de llamadas que reciben de esa índole a diario. Resulta que el número de amantes de los gatos supera con creces a los dueños de perros en la ciudad; es plausible, ya que una enorme cantidad de viejas brujas llaman a Storybrooke su hogar.

De todos modos, asignaciones de mierda o no, todo el mundo tiene un puesto de trabajo que desempeñar, Emma también, para su alivio.

Después de haber estado fuera de servicio durante casi una semana, la sheriff está más que feliz de volver al meollo de la cuestión. Tanto es así, que se ofreció voluntaria a hacer el turno de noche durante cinco días seguidos, una asignación solo inferior al trabajo de despacho hablando en términos de atractivo.

Oficialmente su turno no empieza hasta las nueve de la noche, pero, sabiendo por Ruby la pila de trabajo que tiene en su escritorio (y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer), Emma decide dejarse caer antes por la comisaría y ver esa monstruosidad con sus propios ojos.

Esa es precisamente la razón por la que se encuentra aquí pasadas las seis de la tarde, de pie, paralizada delante de las puertas de la comisaría, capaz pero no dispuesta a entrar. Ruby está a su lado, se han encontrado en el aparcamiento, su amiga también está inmóvil y plantada en el lugar.

—_Ohhhhhhhhhh… jooooodeeeeeer…_

Las dos mujeres se enderezan por instinto, un poco inquieta (Emma) y ligeramente excitada (Ruby) por el fuerte gemido que se filtra a través de las puertas cerradas de la oficina. El extraño sonido retumba por el vestíbulo en penumbra, haciendo eco por todo el edificio como un gemido macabro. Provocando que a la rubia se le erice el pelo de la nuca.

—Rubes —murmura una Emma completamente de piedra, dando un codazo al costado de Ruby.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo desde que me fui?

—Hemos sido muy profesionales, Em —jura Ruby—. Nada obsceno, ni por asomo. Te lo prometo.

—Para que lo sepas, ese «ni por asomo» que alegas, me preocupa un poco.

—¿No te reconforta?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

—_Ohh Dios… ohhh Dios… joder… joder… joooooder… ohhh Dios…_

—Y… a juzgar por el abundante uso de tacos, supongo que ahí dentro no hay una reunión de fieles rezando, ¿verdad? —continúa Emma en tono bajo, ahuecándose un lado de la cara con una mano sudorosa y pegajosa.

—Si lo es, no es muy íntegro —concuerda Ruby.

—Puede que sea un culto.

—O un club sexual extraño. Ahí dentro tenemos un montón de esposas y porras —susurra Ruby, las comisuras de su boca se curvan al pensarlo—. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Estoy haciendo un _gran_ esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

La expresión estoica de Emma finalmente deja paso a una mueca de disgusto, su cuerpo se estremece por instinto. Leroy está dentro de la oficina, ocupándose de los teléfonos. Y a juzgar por el coche patrulla aparcado en frente, August está de vuelta de su patrulla, lo que significa que él también está dentro de la comisaría. Los dos hombres están juntos en la oficina… pero, cómo de _juntos_ están, Emma no tiene ni idea.

Otro gemido gutural sale de dentro; primitivo, poderoso y completamente animal.

Ambas mujeres se congelan.

—Suena como si estuvieran apuñalando un oso… —comenta Ruby con un susurro vacilante.

Ante la imagen mental que aparece en su cabeza, un escalofrío baja por la columna de Emma. Bueno, Leroy es redondo y peludo. Además, August, también es un poco desaliñado, como un osezno flacucho.

—Esto es puñeteramente surreal… —entona Emma, apoyándose la palma de la mano en la frente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se perla de gotas de sudor frío.

—Lo sé, es… —Ruby se interrumpe y continúa abruptamente, asustando a Emma—. Ssshhh —chista su amiga rápidamente, situando un dedo en los labios partidos de Emma, y la rubia, obediente, se traga la pregunta que se ha formado en la base de su garganta. Obviamente, el agudo oído lobuno de Ruby capta más sonidos interesantes del interior. Muy discreta, Ruby presiona una oreja contra la madera, y tras solo una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se abren como platos—. Em, escucha —dice Ruby en tono bajo, más como una orden que como una invitación.

Sin más incitación, Emma se acerca a la puerta, imitando a su ayudante, y empieza a escuchar a escondidas.

Ambas mandíbulas se desencajan al mismo tiempo.

«Me cago en todo…»

[X-X-X]

_—Oh Dios… ohhh… joder… ohhh mierda…_

_—Espera… yo… ¿debería…?_

_—¡Ay!_

_—¡Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…! ¡Hostia, tío, lo siento!_

_—Me cago en la puta…, ¡¿qué coño haces, Woody?!_

_—Lo siento…_

_—¡Sácala!_

_—¿E-estas seguro?_

_—¡¿Te parece que esté de puta broma?!_

_—Mierda… eh… vale…_

_—¡Ay!_

_—¡Lo siento!_

_—¡Deja de menearla!_

_—Está… está atascada…_

_—¡Deja de jugar y sácala!_

_—Pero… a lo mejor te duele…_

_—¡Ya me está doliendo!_

_—Pero…_

_—¡Ten un par de pelotas y sácala de una puta vez!_

_—V-vale… está bien… vale… ¿preparado?_

_—S-sí…_

_—Allá va…_

_—Hazlo… hazlo…_

_—Coge aire…_

_—¡Espera! Espera… espera un puto minuto…_

_—¿Estás bien…?_

_—Joder…_

_—¿Quieres que lo intente de nuevo…?_

_—Me… escuece… el… puto… culo…_

[X-X-X]

Hay un tope de estruendosos gemidos y tacos que su mente sucia puede procesar antes de que su abundante imaginación la deje marcada de por vida. Seguramente, la realidad no será tan mala como su fantasía (al menos, espera que sea así). La curiosidad mató al gato; con suerte, eludirá al cisne[5]. A pesar de sus reservas iniciales, Emma se endereza, gira el pomo de la puerta y la empuja con la fuerza suficiente para que los dos hombres del interior den un salto.

La imagen que las recibe es, francamente, la cosa más incómoda y vergonzosamente hilarante de la que Emma ha sido testigo (y ha visto muchas).

Es un poco como se lo había imaginado, la verdad.

Leroy está inclinado sobre su escritorio, con los pantalones destrozados y la ropa interior alrededor de los tobillos (slips blancos, Emma toma nota con diversión, siempre lo vio como a un tío de boxers). Un muy sonrojado August está de pie detrás de Leroy, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y agarrando algo largo y puntiagudo con la otra. Los dos hombres parecen estar en distintos grados de dolor, aunque la naturaleza del malestar de Leroy es, obviamente, del tipo físico. August solo parece alguien a quien le gustaría desvanecerse en el aire.

Emma está haciendo todo lo que está en su poder, excepto arrancarse los ojos de las cuencas, para apartar la mirada.

Sin vergüenza y despreocupada como siempre, Ruby se ríe, y aunque es embarazoso para ambos hombres, rompe la crisálida de silencio en la que estaba envuelta la habitación desde que entraron.

Recapacitando, Emma deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. En serio… esto solo pasa en Storybrooke. La sheriff se agarra el puente de la nariz y mira a sus ayudantes con ojos recelosos.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

—No es lo que parece, lo juro.

August levanta las manos a los lados, y al hacerlo, por descuido deja ir el palo largo de madera que había estado sosteniendo en la mano derecha. Para asombro de Emma y Ruby, en vez de caer al suelo, el palo se mantiene dónde está. Y se menea.

Leroy sisea cogiendo aire.

A Emma se le desencaja la mandíbula, como a Ruby.

Muy bien, siempre bromean sobre que el viejo gruñón tiene un palo metido en el culo, pero esto es ridículo.

—¿Eso es… hostia bendita… eso es lo que creo que es? —balbucea Emma, boquiabierta, mirando el objeto atascado en la nalga izquierda de Leroy.

—Ni siquiera lo digas, hermana —gruñe el enanito advirtiéndola, encogiéndose de dolor.

—¿En serio? ¿Una flecha en el culo? —dice Ruby con descaro—. Pervertido.

Emma se muerde el interior de la boca.

—Parece que se ha sacrificado por el bien común —continúa Ruby sin pudor, murmurando entre dientes.

Leroy le lanza una mirada de odio.

Tomándose un momento para recomponerse, Emma suspira profundamente y se frota las sienes con los dedos.

Situación grosera o no, son todos agentes de la ley. Va siendo hora de dar ejemplo y actuar como tal. Ella es la sheriff, la del departamento; es su trabajo llegar al fondo de las cosas, sin doble sentido.

—Vale, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? —pregunta Emma, cuadrando los hombros, con su voz más autoritaria, pasando la mirada de un hombre a otro, expectante.

En vez de responder a la cuestión, Leroy se queja y deja caer la cabeza contra el escritorio, enterrando la cara entre las manos, si por el dolor, la vergüenza, o ambos, Emma no lo sabe.

Sospechando que no va a obtener nada del enanito favorito de su madre, Emma centra la atención en August.

—Habla —ordena con dureza, sin dejar lugar para argumentos—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

August se rasca la barba, un poco indeciso. Al ver su lucha interna, Emma presume que acaba de pedir a August que rompa algún tipo de código masculino, pero con honestidad, le importa un comino. Tiene un departamento que dirigir y un ayudante herido que atender.

—Ayudante Booth —dice Emma rechinando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos verdes—. Creo que acabo de hacerte una pregunta.

—Sí, sheriff. —August suspira, enderezándose por reflejo. Con una mirada de disculpa hacia su colega inclinado, afloja la lengua—. Esta tarde Rufio y los Niños Perdidos empapelaron con papel higiénico el convento —comienza con tono solemne—, y Azul llamó para denunciar…

—El convento —interrumpe Ruby con el ceño fruncido, arqueando la ceja cuestionando a ambos hombres—. Yo estaba patrullando cerca de la zona. ¿Por qué no se me informó?

—Yo… eh… um…

August lidia con las palabras, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia Leroy y después hacia Ruby de nuevo, cubriendo al hombre herido.

—Está bien, _joder_. Para ser justo con Woody, a él no se lo dije tampoco —gruñe Leroy, hablando por fin; y saliendo en defensa de August, algo que raramente sucede—. Fui solo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese no era tu trabajo, tú estabas en el despacho.

Emma alza una ceja, impasible.

—Nova.

August suspira, explicándolo todo con una palabra, para desasosiego de Leroy. Dado el brillo que aparece en los ojos de Leroy por la traición, Emma supone que Gruñón no volverá a salir en defensa de August en un futuro cercano.

—Nova, Nova, Nova —canta Ruby con un suspiro cansado, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperada—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —pregunta, dirigiéndose al armario de suministros, murmurando algo acerca de coger un botiquín.

La sheriff se siente igual de frustrada, de acuerdo con su amiga.

Cuando se trata de Leroy es siempre la misma cantinela. No es difícil sumar dos más dos cuando las monjas están en la ecuación. Emma puede que sea un poco, muy, descuidada, pero Leroy se vuelve un corto de miras imprudente cuando se trata de Nova. No hay nadie más devoto que un enanito con un flechazo. Es bonito, sí, pero también es bastante tedioso.

Emma se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a su ayudante herido con desaprobación.

—Gruñón, voy a jugármela y reconstruir lo que ha sucedido. Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿vale? —comienza, apoyándose casualmente contra un archivador, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Vamos a ver… Rufio y su grupo de delincuentes juveniles gastan una broma a las monjas. Nada que no haya pasado antes, y Ruby o August podrían haberlo manejado sin problemas: tomar algunas declaraciones, escribir un informe, darle una charla a los chicos y hecho. Pero en vez de enviar a uno de tus compañeros a la llamada de Azul, como indica nuestro protocolo, decides abandonar tus deberes en el despacho e ir al convento tú solo. No sé, ¿para ser el héroe de Nova o algo parecido?

Emma ha tocado una llaga. Leroy gira la cabeza con brusquedad, el color de su cara ha pasado de rojo intenso a morado.

—Dime una cosa —continua Emma, siguiendo adelante—, ¿cómo demonios ha acabado una llamada por una gamberrada en una flecha clavada en tu culo?

—Se, um… —comienza August, pero un gruñido de Leroy lo interrumpe.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Intenté impresionar a Nova persiguiendo a esos pequeños cabrones —dice Leroy bruscamente, rechinando los dientes por el dolor y cogiendo aire—. Los mocosos huyeron hacia el bosque. Casi tenía a Rufio, pero el muy cabrón escurridizo se escapó porque pisé una de esas trampas de mierda para conejos que Bill Taka tiene puestas. Y el resto ya lo sabes, hermana.

«Sí», lo sabe. Emma mira la flecha y hace una mueca.

—¿Estás satisfecha, ahora? ¿Puede sacarme alguien esta puta flecha del culo?

—¿Ruby? —la llama Emma por encima del hombro—. ¿Has encontrado el botiquín?

—¡Sigo buscando! —responde una voz desde el interior del armario, seguida por un sonido de cosas cayendo. Por supuesto, a eso también le siguen unas maldiciones ingeniosas.

Al escuchar el alboroto Emma hace una mueca. Deja escapar otro suspiro y suprime un quejido.

—Y tú, —hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia August— ¿qué pintas en todo este embrollo?

—Lo encontré cojeando en el arcén de la carretera cuando me iba para casa —responde August, con aspecto afectado.

—¿Saliste del bosque por tu cuenta? —Emma se vuelve hacia Leroy—. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda por radio tan pronto como te hiciste daño?

—Me dejé la radio aquí.

—¿Entonces por qué no usaste el móvil?

—Lo perdí en el bosque —gruñe Leroy, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Joder, por el amor de Dios…

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de darle una colleja en la cabeza a Leroy.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, Em —interviene August, intentando aplacar a la sheriff—. Puede que haya actuado sin pensar, pero tenía buenas intenciones, y…

—¡Tiene una flecha clavada en el culo! —interrumpe Emma, alzando la voz—. Abandonó su puesto, no te informó a ti o a Ruby sobre la situación. En su carrera por jugar a los héroes, se olvidó la radio y perdió su móvil. ¡Pudo haber muerto! No lo defiendas, August, esta vez no.

August cierra el buzón y se deja caer sobre su escritorio, resignado.

—Fue un movimiento estúpido, Leroy. —Emma se gira hacia el enanito—. ¿Y si te llegas a golpear en la cabeza? ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero joder, ahórrate las lecciones —dice Leroy entre dientes, sin malicia—. ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando el espectro intentó matar a esa colega tuya! Este puede que sea el momento más humillante de mi vida, pero por lo menos he salido solo con una flecha en el culo. Tú casi te mueres.

Emma se tensa de inmediato, sintiendo la indignación burbujeando en el pecho.

—No te atrevas a comparar lo que hice para salvar a la madre de mi hijo con tu intento fallido de impresionar a una monja, casanova. Están en ligas distintas.

Leroy se burla:

—No, no lo están.

—Sí, lo están.

—Puede que parezca que no, hermana, pero si te detienes a pensarlo, es la misma maldita cosa.

—Ya, claro —Emma deja escapar una risa burlona—. Lo primero, yo no estoy locamente enamorada de Regina…

Leroy se ríe con fuerza.

August se muerde el labio inferior y mira hacia otro lado.

Emma se sonroja profusamente y tensa las mandíbulas. Se podrían reñir en su cara y habría obtenido el mismo efecto inquietante.

La habitación cae en un silencio incómodo.

—¡Em! —llama Ruby desde el interior del armario, interrumpiendo el momento tenso—. ¡Estamos faltos de antiséptico!

«Mierda.» Emma se pasa una mano cansada por el rostro enrojecido. Lleva desde la semana pasada pensando en hacer inventario, pero cierto devoraalmas arruinó sus planes. Exhalando profundamente, se dirige a su ayudante herido.

—Leroy, ve al hospital.

—Prefiero morir —gruñe Leroy indignado, enrojeciéndose aún más.

—Bueno, mejor morir de la vergüenza que por una infección. —Emma levanta una ceja, sin dejar lugar para discusiones. Inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Ve a que te hagan una revisión. August irá contigo. Yo llamaré a Whale y le diré que te dejen entrar por la puerta trasera —Ruby se ríe desde el interior del armario de suministros; Emma se muerde la lengua— y que te traten el culo en una habitación privada.

—Mira…

Emma detiene las protestas del hombre con una mirada penetrante.

—Yo soy la sheriff y tú mi ayudante. No es una petición, Leroy, es una orden.

—Pero…

—Tú has perdido tu móvil, pero yo tengo el mío justo aquí —dice Emma, sacando el aparato de los vaqueros —. Si no quieres ir al hospital con August, puedo llamar a Nova ahora mismo y que te acompañe ella.

—¡No! —grita Leroy con horror y pánico en los ojos—. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Sí que puedo, mírame —lo reta Emma, bajando por los contactos hasta encontrar el nombre de Nova, enseñándole la pantalla a un pálido Leroy.

—Venga, no quiero que me vea así… —murmura Leroy débilmente, casi rogando.

—Nosotros tampoco queríamos —dice Emma con cara de póquer—. Pero aquí estamos, igualmente. Entonces, ¿debería llamar a tu novia?

La pequeña amenaza funciona de maravilla. Demasiado bien de hecho.

Incluso con la flecha clavada en el trasero, un audaz Leroy se pone de pie y se va cojeando hacia la puerta, sin molestarse en subirse la ropa. Sucede tan rápido que Emma y August apenas tienen tiempo de mirar al techo y salvarse de ver a Leroy en toda su gloria. Emma nunca volverá a juzgar un libro por la cubierta, o más específicamente, a un enanito por su estatura o talla de zapato. Resulta que, si Gruñón está enfadado, también lo está _Gruñoncete_. Eso demuestra que el dolor intenso puede ser excitante para algunas personas, y bueno, para algunos enanitos también.

—¿August? —le llama Emma antes de que el hombre salga de la comisaría detrás Leroy.

—¿Sí, jefa?

—Ten, —la rubia coge el casco de moto de August de encima del archivador y se lo lanza al hombre— deja que se cubra sus partes.

—Pero…

—Sin «peros», ya he tenido suficientes partes por hoy, hazlo.

El ánimo de su ayudante se hunde, como si Emma le hubiese ordenado tirar su precioso casco a las llamas del infierno.

—Vamos, Booth, trabaja en equipo. Lo último que quiero es traer el culo desnudo de Leroy de vuelta y arrestarlo por escándalo público. —Emma se desploma sobre la silla de Ruby, sintiéndose agotada de repente—. Ahora ve, antes de asustar a alguien más de por vida.

August asiente ligeramente, deja escapar todo el aire de los pulmones y, mirando su casco con ojos atormentados, sale corriendo tras Leroy.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —pregunta Ruby un segundo después, saliendo finalmente del armario y sacudiéndose algunas telarañas pegadas a su blusa ajustada.

—A todo un enanito —dice Emma con sencillez.

—¿Decente?

—Indecente.

—Me refiero al tamaño.

—Lo sé.

Ruby esboza una sonrisa tonta, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Salvo por algunas vendas, nuestro botiquín no tiene nada de nada. Me pasaré por la farmacia para comprar el material que falta antes de irme a casa. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Una aspirina —murmura Emma, masajeándose las sienes palpitantes.

—Lo tengo. ¿Algo más?

—Hazte con algunas botellas de blanqueador de cerebros también, por favor. Creo que voy a necesitar alguna cuando termine el turno.

Ruby frunce las cejas.

—¿Blanqueador de cerebro? No creo que Tom tenga en la tienda…

—Sí que tiene. Está en el pasillo cinco. —Emma suspira, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para coger el teléfono y avisar al doctor Whale—. Se llama licor.

[X-X-X]

El reloj digital del salpicadero muestra en la pantalla «23:14».

Lleva un tiempo mirando los números brillantes, contando los minutos mientras bebe lentamente la taza de café de la Abuelita que tiene en las manos. Exactamente a medianoche, Emma se irá del sitio donde está aparcada —una calle residencial al lado de una casa abandonada— y va a conducir por toda la ciudad durante una hora. Entonces, buscará otro lugar poco visible para aparcar el coche patrulla y se quedará allí hasta que hayan transcurrido otros sesenta minutos. Como un círculo vicioso, se irá de nuevo y empezará a patrullar las calles dormidas de Storybrooke una vez más. Esta rutina de aparca y patrulla continuará hasta que termine el turno a las cinco de mañana. Emma es muy cuidadosa acerca de ir cambiando y no favorecer ciertos lugares para aparcar cuando está en el turno de noche. La mantiene entretenida, y a los maleantes les dificulta predecir dónde se encontrará según la hora.

Y aquí está ahora, sentada segura y cómodamente en lo que Henry había apodado con cariño «Swan-movil», agradeciéndole a su suerte el no tener que patrullar la ciudad en su escarabajo amarillo destartalado. Es la primera semana de noviembre y hace demasiado frío para congelarse el culo en un coche sin calefacción. Puede que Regina fuese una alcaldesa inflexible, pero por lo menos la mujer no reparó en gasto cuando su oficina le dio a Graham un vehículo con asientos climatizados para patrullar la ciudad. No hay que malinterpretarla, a Emma le gusta el estilo desenfadado con el que Mary Margaret dirige el Ayuntamiento, pero los coches «nuevos» que su madre le dio al departamento para sus ayudantes son trampas mortales. Emma se siente más segura en su querido escarabajo que en esas monstruosidades de segunda mano, y eso es mucho decir.

Un gran trago, Emma se termina lo que le queda de café y sin pensárselo tira el envase vacío al asiento del copiloto. Ya lo limpiará más tarde, si se acuerda de hacerlo, claro. En la radio suena otra canción navideña y Emma se traga un suspiro sufrido. Todavía faltan un par de semanas para Acción de Gracias, y Halloween fue la semana pasada (se disfrazó de momia egipcia, tampoco es que tuviese otra opción, en ese momento estaba en el hospital envuelta en vendajes); pero la única emisora de radio de la ciudad parece entusiasmada difundiendo alegría festiva con un mes de antelación. Sin ganas de escuchar como un aspirante a preadolescente destroza la canción «Santa Baby», Emma apaga la radio y el coche se llena de silencio. Disfrutando un momento de la tranquilidad, se hunde en el asiento y se acomoda tanto como puede sin quedarse dormida. La sheriff apenas ha tenido un minuto entero de paz cuando el móvil se ilumina y empieza a sonar en el salpicadero.

Emma mira la pantalla y suspira. La hora de acostarse de la mujer ya ha pasado, a Emma la sorprende e intriga un poco que le esté llamando.

—¿Ya me echas de menos?

La incordia Emma en cuanto acepta la llamada.

—No se tire flores, señorita Swan.

Desde el otro lado de la línea llega la brusca respuesta de Regina, el tono de la mujer es tan mordaz como siempre.

—Es tarde, Regina, ¿pasa algo?

—Claro que pasa.

Emma se sienta, alertada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo de siempre. Usted la ha fastidiado.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje de nuevo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué demonios he hecho ahora?

—Ha comprado la mantequilla que no era —se queja Regina, con tanta malicia que uno pensaría que acaba de pillar a Emma orinando sobre la tumba de su padre.

La rubia bosteza abriendo mucho la boca, acostumbrada a la tendencia que tiene Regina a exagerar.

—Oh, ¿es que hay otro tipo de mantequilla? —pregunta, chasqueando los labios.

—Sí. La sin sal. La de la lista. La que necesitaba para hacer la tarta de manzana mañana por la mañana, la misma tarta que Henry tiene que llevar a clase.

—Oh. Vale.

—¿Vale? —repite Regina, incrédula—. ¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir por su incompetencia, señorita Swan? ¿Vale?

—Bien, lo siento. Ha sido un error —se disculpa Emma, sintiéndolo de verdad. Pero frustra su intento de apaciguar a la mujer iracunda con lo siguiente—: Relaja la raja, Regina. Nadie va a notar la diferencia.

—Yo lo noto —dice Regina entre dientes—. Es más salada.

—Eso espero, considerando que es mantequilla con sal —suelta mordaz la capulla listilla que hay en Emma.

Regina gruñe, y antes de que Emma pueda soltar alguna otra perla, la línea se corta. Regina, furiosa, le ha colgado.

«Mierda.»

Emma exhala profundamente y cierra los ojos. Tras un momento, pulsa la marcación rápida y llama a Regina de nuevo.

—Está bien —suelta tan pronto responde Regina—. Pasaré por la tienda antes de que cierre.

—Son más de las once, señorita Swan. Ya está cerrada.

—Entonces esperaré hasta que abra a las siete y la compraré antes de ir para casa.

—Su turno acaba a las cinco.

—Lo sé.

—Eso son dos horas sin hacer nada, sheriff.

—Puedo dormir en el coche.

Regina se mofa.

—Otro ejemplo de la idiotez de los Encantadores. ¿Por qué se va a someter a tal precariedad cuando tiene una cama decente en su cuchitril? La tienda está a cinco minutos de casa, sheriff. Sé que no puede evitarlo, señorita Swan, pero no sea una zopenca descerebrada y póngase la alarma a las siete.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo —murmura Emma, sofocando un bostezo—. Si me metes en cama, nunca conseguiré salir.

—…

Emma se traga un gruñido.

—Tienes que saber que eso sonaba mejor, y totalmente desprovisto de cualquier indirecta, en mi cabeza.

—Seguro que sí —dice Regina secamente; pero de alguna manera extraña, Emma cree escuchar un ligero temblor en la voz aterciopelada de la mujer. Debe hacer frío en casa, reflexiona Emma. Después de un momento, Regina deja escapar un suspiro audible—. Supongo que si hay alguien acostumbrado a no hacer nada y dormir en vehículos estrechos, es usted.

—Gracias, creo.

—Solo para que lo sepa, no era un cumplido.

—Claro que no lo era. De todas formas, te agradezco la aclaración, Majestad.

—Tomo nota, _princesa_.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y esboza una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¿De verdad esperará dos horas en ese sucio coche de patrulla suyo, sheriff?

—La he cagado. —Emma se encoge de hombros, dibujando formas en el volante—. Esperaré lo que haga falta para enmendarlo.

—Ah, sí, esa cosa del Caballero Blanco —dice Regina con descaro.

—No —murmura Emma en voz baja, sonriendo a pesar de sí misma—, es una cosa de _idiota_.

—…

—Eh, um… hablando de ser una idiota… —Emma se inquieta, rascándose un lado de la cara incómoda—. Eh… nunca me disculpé por llamarte perra el otro día. Era una broma, una muy mala, lo sé. Pero, lo siento de todos modos.

Regina, malvada como siempre, deja que el silencio se asiente durante unos incómodos minutos antes de murmurar un silencioso:

—Disculpa aceptada.

Emma sonríe, respirando de nuevo.

—Gracias —murmura—, si te hace sentir mejor, si hubiese un perro de verdad en esa casa, sería yo. Creo que todos en la ciudad, incluidos mis ayudantes, creen que soy vuestro perrito faldero, de Henry y tuyo.

Regina, probablemente, en un ataque de locura, se ríe sin malicia; y, Emma, a pesar de todo, se ríe con ella.

—Una locura, lo sé. —Emma se pasa la mano por el pelo, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios—. Supongo que si tengo que ser un perro, puedo ser un Golden Retriever: leal, amable, confiable, amistoso y con un gran pelo.

La morena suelta un risa sonora.

—No se engañe, señorita Swan. Usted es un Chiguagua. Ruidosa, ladradora y de aspecto gracioso —dispara Regina sin remordimientos, sin dejar lugar a debates.

—Bien. —Emma pone los ojos en blanco por enésima vez—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Si fueras un perro, ¿qué raza serías?

—No soy un perro señorita Swan. Pensaba que ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

—Sígueme la corriente —insiste Emma.

—Si tuviese que elegir —dice Regina alargando las palabras, sonando cansada y un poco condescendiente—, sería un Dobermann. Inteligente, fuerte y majestuoso.

—¿En serio? ¿Un Dobermann? —Emma arruga la nariz, en desacuerdo—. A mí no me lo parece. A mis ojos, Regina, siempre serás un Pitbull.

—¿Un Pitbull?

—Sí.

—¿Hostil, temible y feroz? —exhala Regina, en tono desalentador; y a oídos de Emma, la resignación silenciosa de su voz le suena casi trágica.

—Bueno, puedes verlo así, —Emma se ríe en voz baja— pero estaba pensando en, no sé… incomprendida —dice, con la voz descendiendo hasta ser un mero susurro.

La línea está en completo silencio.

Emma cierra la boca, sin atreverse a hablar. «Mierda.» Por un momento parecía que estaban de broma en lugar de atacarse la una a la otra. ¿Acababa de romper el ambiente? ¿Debería aclarar que le gustan los Pitbull? ¿Que, durante dos años en una de las muchas casas de acogidas en las que estuvo, había estado muy unida a uno? Moe, el perro guardián; los vecinos lo temían, algunos pensaban que debían sacrificarlo, pero una joven Emma nunca entendió por qué. Él la protegía más que la gente que se suponía que tenía que cuidarla en aquella casa, cosa que no hacían. Ella lo adoraba con tanta fiereza como él a ella. Los pitbull están marcados con una reputación de violencia y agresividad, pero son capaces de mucho más: de amar, ser leales, valientes y fieles. Emma lo sabe de primera mano. Entonces, ¿debería decirle esto a la otra mujer? ¿Apreciaría Regina el sentimiento? O, ¿se ridiculizaría al mencionarlo?

Emma suspira, debatiéndose con la indecisión, impotente y desorientada como siempre. Escoge el camino seguro, y cobarde, y opta por morderse la lengua.

La pausa incómoda se convierte en un largo silencio, y por un momento, Emma solo escucha a Regina respirar. No es extraño del todo, pero no es muy cómodo tampoco.

Emma cierra los ojos con fuerza y traga saliva. Muy bien, vale, a la mierda lo seguro. La seguridad está sobrevalorada. ¿Qué más da que se ría de ella? No es que no esté acostumbrada. Recomponiendo sus pensamientos, Emma se aclara la garganta, toma una bocanada de aire profunda y… habla:

—Eh, yo, sabes, no lo decía en el mal sentido. En realidad me gustan los p…

—¿Señorita Swan? —habla por fin la morena, interrumpiendo el balbuceo sin sentido.

Emma está agradecida, y algo decepcionada.

—¿S-sí?

—Supongo que la mantequilla con sal servirá —dice Regina, en voz baja, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros—. Sería una pena que todo se echase a perder porque usted estaba demasiado atontada como para seguir una sencilla lista de la compra.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, no me importa esperar un par de horas en el coche…

—Estoy segura… —murmura Regina, con voz turbia e inescrutable—. Ahora, vuelva a la tarea con la que le gusta engañarse pensando que es un trabajo policial real, antes de que cambie de opinión…

Emma reconoce un cambio de tema cuando lo ve. Ella lo hace de vez en cuando, prácticamente lo ha convertido en un arte. Por lo tanto, siendo el Caballero Blanco, Emma hace acopio de su caballerosidad y le da a la morena una salida.

—Ve a dormir, Regina. Parece que tu mala leche necesita descansar.

—Lo haré, _princesa pasiva_ —dice con sarcasmo, pero a la rubia no se le escapa el alivio que hay detrás de las palabras de Regina.

Y antes de que Emma pueda despedirse, el tono de la línea suena en sus oídos.

—Grosera —suspira, sonriéndose levemente.

Antes de que Emma pueda empezar a relajarse en su asiento, el rugido de un potente motor atraviesa el aire de la noche, alterando la tranquilidad del barrio. Al otro extremo de la manzana, la fuente de todo el jaleo aparca al lado de la acera, lejos de la farola parpadeante, oculta en la oscuridad. Impulsada por una corazonada, Emma se inclina contra el volante y escudriña con los ojos, intentado distinguir a la figura sentada en la moto. Desde donde está aparcada, Emma solo puede ver la silueta de un hombre, inmóvil y apenas visible. Apaga el motor de su moto; pero, en vez de bajar, sigue plantado en el asiento. Sea quien sea ese jinete, parece que la está mirando. Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de la rubia. Su móvil suena al cabo de unos segundos, sobresaltando a Emma, interrumpiendo la atención que tiene puesta sobre el extraño y asustándola hasta la médula. Inquieta y con el corazón acelerado, acepta la llamada.

—¿Puedo llamarte luego, Regina? Hay un tipo en moto con muy mala pinta.

—¿Mala pinta? —contesta una voz ronca y profunda—. Ay. Hieres mis sentimientos, sheriff.

«No», a no ser que se haya sometido a un cambio de sexo repentino, no parece que sea Regina.

Emma aparta el móvil de la oreja y mira desconcertada la pantalla.

Dice: «Leroy.»

A Emma se le hiela la sangre.

«Imposible.» Su ayudante está profundamente dormido en su apartamento, cortesía de un potente cóctel de agotamiento, vergüenza y analgésicos. Eso, y que su teléfono se perdió en el bosque, o eso pensaba.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunta Emma con seriedad, mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas, sin apartar los ojos verdes del hombre inmóvil de la motocicleta.

En lo profundo de su ser cree saber la respuesta; instintivamente, coge la pistola.

—Creo que sabes exactamente quién soy —responde el interlocutor alegremente, burlándose de ella con su cripticismo—. Después de todo, he oído que estabas buscándome, siguiendo mis movimientos, acosándome prácticamente. Solo para que lo sepas, es espeluznante.

—Tú —ruge Emma con malevolencia, el veneno le quema la garganta.

—Buenas noches, sheriff Swan —dice Argos, sin desalentarse por su muestra de agresividad; la simpleza de su saludo suena ominosa y amenazante, con una calma engañosa—. Creo que es hora de nuestra cita largamente retrasada. Espero que lleves puesto algo bonito…

Emma desenfunda la pistola y la coloca en su regazo.

—Espero que hayas traído flores —arrulla Emma, sonriendo amenazadoramente—. Si te acercas más e intentas algo, pervertido, me aseguraré de ponerlas en tu maldita tumba.

—Oh, que susceptible —se burla Argos—. Relájate sheriff. Solo vamos a tener una agradable charla con el corazón en la mano, eso es todo.

—En serio, ¿ahora? Entonces, ¿por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo? De hecho conozco un lugar que tiene una cama con tu nombre en él…

—No voy a ir contigo a comisaría —entona Argos con voz ronca, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo—, y tú tampoco vas a ir a ningún lado.

La mano de Emma aferra el teléfono hasta que los nudillos se le quedan blancos.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—Para ser un policía de patrulla, no eres muy observadora. Me he acercado a hurtadillas y te he rajado los neumáticos traseros mientras estabas ocupada flirteando con tu _novia_.

—No es mi novia —gruñe Emma, corrigiéndolo rápido.

Argos emite un sonido grave.

—Interesante como te has centrado en eso, en vez de, ya sabes, los neumáticos rajados. Prioridades, sheriff; parece que no las tienes —la reprende divertido—. O sí. Pero no en el orden tú te crees, y con el que te engañas.

—Cierra la puta boca —espeta Emma sonrojada, con un gruñido sonando en la base de su garganta.

—Oblígame.

—¿Es un desafío?

—Es una invitación. —La voz de Argos desciende hasta un timbre sórdido—. Veamos, tengo algo especial planeado para nosotros en nuestro primer encuentro cara a máscara, y el tiempo avanza, sheriff Swan. ¿Comenzamos nuestra noche pues?

Emma tensa las mandíbulas. Bien, es hora de poner un bozal a este maldito perro y encerrarlo en una puñetera jaula.

—Por curiosidad, ¿qué ropa interior llevas puesta?

_Yyyyyyy_… probablemente castrarlo también.

—Pervertido de mierda.

Va a ser una noche de lo más larga.

* * *

><p><strong>[5] N. del T.: Cisne es swan en inglés, juego de palabras con el apellido de Emma.<strong>


	8. Pizza Pepperoni

**Capítulo 7: Pizza Pepperoni**

El coche es una pocilga.

No tendría nada de malo —aunque la mayoría todavía lo seguiría viendo mal— si el coche del que habla fuera su escarabajo amarillo. Por desgracia, es el coche patrulla. Haciéndolo, por lo tanto, propiedad de la ciudad; un hecho que le vendría bien recordar con regularidad. Es la maldita sheriff, por el amor de Dios, y este es su vehículo oficial. Ella es la fuerza de seguridad y, como señala a menudo Regina, no le vendría mal actuar como tal en vez de tratar al coche como si fuese una extensión del vertedero municipal.

Emma ha estado usando el suelo del lado del copiloto, en particular, como una mezcla entre basurero y un arsenal móvil. Es una mierda y, bueno, también huele como una. Apiladas junto a su escopeta, la porra y las botas de trabajo hay tazas vacías de café, envoltorios de comida y todo tipo de basura innombrable de la que los hermanos Bacon estarían orgullosos. El desastre que va apilando día tras día realmente no le molesta, tal vez porque siempre limpia al acabar el turno, si se acuerda, claro. Sin embargo, esta noche es diferente. El desorden no solo la molesta, le toca los cojones. Como prueba de que existe un poder kármico trabajando en el universo, en algún lugar debajo de todas sus herramientas de trabajo y la basura, se encuentra su fiel walkie-talkie. Se había caído del salpicadero después de coger una curva particularmente cerrada en la esquina de Main y Remington. Eso ocurrió hace más de una hora. Emma se dijo que lo recogería, pero se detuvo en la Abuelita a por su dosis de cafeína.

No es ninguna sorpresa que ahora se golpee por ello.

Necesita ese maldito walkie-talkie.

El infame ladrón de bragas y acosador extraordinario, Argos, está sobre su moto al otro lado de la manzana, a unas cuatro casas de distancia del coche patrulla de Emma (con los neumáticos traseros rajados, cortesía de ese cabrón escurridizo). Arrestar a un delincuente en busca y captura es bastante difícil; tratar de detener a dicho delincuente cuando está armado con una especie de espada absorbeespectros es una cosa totalmente distinta. Lo más sensato que puede hacer Emma es tener a al menos uno de sus ayudantes como refuerzo antes de intentar nada. Lo sabe, pero la mayor parte de ella, la que es temeraria, descuidada y propensa a las malas decisiones, está deseando salir del coche con un par de pistolas, y a la mierda las consecuencias.

«Sí…» no es un movimiento muy inteligente. Así que, retiene el impulso y clava firmemente su culo en el asiento del coche. ¿Qué tipo de salvadora sería si ni siquiera puede evitar tomar una de las peores decisiones de su vida?

No es menos valiente por aguantarse y negarse a meterse con él; no es cobardía querer jugar bien las cartas. Siempre podrá atraparlo otro día. Sin Ruby o August, demonios, incluso sin un Leroy herido y el culo sangrando, cubriéndole las espaldas, Emma no tiene red de seguridad. Y si todo sale mal —la línea en la que le suelen salir las cosas— entonces está jodida.

Así que si quiere meter el culo de Argos en la cárcel, necesita refuerzos, y si quiere refuerzos, necesita su walkie-talkie.

Simplemente… perfecto.

A la tenue luz que proyecta una farola cercana, Emma cree ver una antena sobresaliendo sobre todo ese desastre. Lo malo es que incluso para coger solo la punta se tendría que inclinar hacia un lado y desaparecer de la línea de visión de cierta persona. Y eso es algo difícil y contraproducente para su causa. Argos la observa como un halcón, y no puede alcanzar el walkie-talkie sin alertar al pervertido de cuáles son sus intenciones.

Aun así, vale la pena intentarlo.

Es una pena que la discreción nunca haya sido su fuerte.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —la advierte Argos con su voz ronca, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano derecha y frustrando su patético intento de ser sigilosa.

—No estaba haciendo nada —dice arrastrando las palabras con un tono inocente, ganándose un bufido incrédulo del hombre.

—Te lo advierto, sheriff. En el momento que intentes jugármela, me voy de aquí. Puedes intentar seguirme, todo el mundo sabe que eres tan cabezota como para intentarlo, pero no puedes alcanzar una motocicleta a pie. Puede que seas guapa, pero también eres un poco lenta.

—Cierra la maldita boca —bufa Emma, muy ofendida. Sabe leer entre líneas. Conque lenta, ¿eh? Eso no ha sido una crítica a sus poco espectaculares habilidades atléticas—. Escucha, capullo. Solo hay una persona que puede llamarme estúpida, y no eres tú.

La risa gutural que suelta Argos no hace más que poner al limite su escasa paciencia.

—¿Ah, sí? Interesante. ¿Puedo adivinar quién es la persona afortunada?

Emma tensa la mandíbula, sus ojos verdes brillan irritados, tanto por Argos, como por ella misma. «Maldita sea», las cosas se le escapan de esa bocaza que tiene.

—¿Puedo, sheriff? —insiste Argos, astuto como un zorro.

—Por supuesto que no —gruñe Emma, cambiando el móvil de oreja—. Y no es de tu puta incumbencia.

—Vale, vale, no tienes por qué enfadarte y ponerte a la defensiva —arrulla el enmascarado con condescendencia, alimentando la ira de Emma.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, y alivio, deja pasar el tema, pero no antes de dejar escapar otra risa grave y burlona. Tras un escueto momento dónde lo único que escucha Emma es su patética risa sofocada, el regocijo por fin le muere en los labios y la línea se queda en silencio. Desde la seguridad de sus respectivos vehículos, se miran fijamente el uno a la otra, agarrando sus teléfonos, escuchando sus respiraciones constantes. En el caso de que él esté jugando a un juego, a lo mejor una batalla de voluntades, Emma no le va a dar la satisfacción a su acosador de hablar primero. Ella gana, claro, porque después de un rato, Argos decide aclararse la garganta y hablar.

—Pues… —dice, arrastrando la palabra en la boca.

—¿Pues…? —repite Emma secamente, levantando una fachada de completo desinterés.

—Como es nuestra primera cita…

—Esto no es una cita —lo interrumpe con rapidez.

—Eh, sí, lo es.

—Sigue soñando, pervertido —se mofa Emma, desdeñando al cabrón—. Una cita como Dios manda involucra cena, baile y conversación —señala en tono constante —. O eso dicen —añade débilmente, pensando en Mary Margaret antes de la ruptura de la maldición y su perspectiva excesivamente romántica en el amorío.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Pero dime algo, sheriff Swan. ¿Has tenido una cita como Dios manda antes? —curiosea Argos. Ante el silencio por parte de Emma, deja escapar un gruñido divertido—. Bueno, yo tampoco. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos saltamos la parte de cenar y bailar y vamos directamente a la conversación? De todas formas, ya estamos teniendo una ahora mismo.

Emma deja escapar una risa, el cual el imbécil toma de manera equivocada como una señal de que quiere ser cortejada o algo igualmente irrisorio.

—…o, si lo quieres hacer a la antigua, supongo que puedo conseguirte un donut. Ya, sé que es un cliché terrible comprarle uno a un poli, pero te he visto devorar tantos, que a mis ojos, eres una especie de estereotipo policial. En cuanto a lo del baile, bien, dame unos minutos. Me enfundo mis zapatos de baile y podremos bailar en el medio de la calle. Pero te advierto, tengo dos pies izquierdos, espero que tengas botas con punta reforzada.

—Y yo espero que lleves una coquilla. —Emma sonríe amenazante, lanzando dagas con los ojos al hombre de la motocicleta—. Acércate a mí y te patearé tan fuerte en la entrepierna que las pelotas se te subirán a la garganta y te ahogarás hasta morir.

—Oooh… guerrera —comenta Argos con voz ronca—. Me mola. Las mujeres valientes siempre me han parecido sexis.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco y lucha por evitar ponerse pálida. Es un cabrón insufrible, se lo reconoce.

—Voy a colgar —amenaza, agarrando con fuerza el móvil.

—No lo vas a hacer.

—Sí, lo voy a hacer.

Argos se ríe entre dientes.

—Realmente no lo vas a hacer.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Que todavía estas aquí —expone con calma el enmascarado, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ni preocuparse de que en realidad lo fuese a hacer—. Eres impulsiva. Si quisieras colgar, no me hubieses amenazado. Ahora mismo estaría sentado aquí escuchando el tono de la línea.

Emma deja escapar el aliento, descontenta, molesta porque haya visto su farol. Por mucho que hablar con ese imbécil baboso la haga querer golpearse la cabeza con el volante, no puede finalizar la llamada, y no lo hará. Si llega a perder esta oportunidad de oro para recopilar información del hombre que ha estado persiguiendo durante semanas, entonces Regina tendría razón, Emma es la idiota más grande de todas las tierras conocidas. Hasta ahora, las cosas que su departamento sabe sobre su acosador se pueden contar con una miserable mano, y son casi todas inútiles. Por esa razón ese cabrón escurridizo siempre va un paso por delante. Lo que Emma sabe de Argos es manifiestamente desproporcionado a lo que él sabe sobre ella. Es cuestión de tiempo que le encuentre remedio. Si de alguna manera consigue sonsacarle algo más sustancial que el dato de que le gusta disfrazarse a diario de Halloween, pasar por las incesantes burlas e insinuaciones habrá valido la pena. Al menos, eso espera. De lo contrario, esto será una tortura apestosa sin sentido elevada a la enésima potencia.

Por suerte (o por desgracia, según como se mire), sus mentes parecen trabajar en la misma frecuencia. Sin aviso, Argos le da pie a Emma.

—Venga, sígueme la corriente con esto de la primera cita. A la mierda la cena y el baile. Tengamos una bonita y agradable conversación. ¿Por favor? —murmura, acercándose todo lo que puede a una súplica sin parecer muy desesperado. Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir una palabra, Argos prácticamente se ofrece en bandeja de plata—. Escucha, ¿cómo de malo puede ser? Piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para conocernos mejor el uno al otro…

—Tienes mi ropa interior, capullo. Ya conoces más de mí de lo que me gustaría —se queja Emma, asegurándose de inyectar veneno en las palabras, las cuales no son tan duras, considerándolo todo. Es espléndido cómo su plan parece ir como la seda, pero todavía tiene que jugar fuerte para conseguirlo. No hay nada de malo en hacer que el capullo se lo curre un poco.

—Aun así —entona Argos—. En cuanto a mí, creo que será bueno aprender cosas nuevas acerca de ti… aparte del hecho de que pareces tener más bragas blancas de algodón que una solterona.

Lo dijo una vez, y lo va a decir una vez más: es un vil imbécil. En su defensa, no eran todas blancas. Las había rojas y negras también, no muchas, pero las había.

—¿Sabes?, si no tuvieses un par de tangas y tangas de hilo por ahí mezclados, podría haber pensado que eras una triste mujer célibe con diez gatos o algo igual de depresivo. Quiero decir, nadie puede tener tanta ropa interior sin atractivo alguno y tener una vida sexual activa. Sinceramente, sheriff, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que echaste un polvo?

Emma cierra las mandíbulas con un sonido audible, los diente le rechinan de la misma manera que Argos le crispa los nervios.

—Tienes ganas de morir, ¿verdad? —ladra, lanzando a la figura en las sombras una mirada asesina.

—Anímate, solo me estoy quedando contigo. Afloja un poco esas bragas, que espero no sean tan feas —bromea Argos con picardía, tentando a la suerte—. Pero… ropa interior a un lado. ¿Quieres jugar a un jueguecito para conocernos? Será divertido, te lo prometo. También podría ser instructivo.

Pese a su curiosidad creciente y a su propia agenda para sonsacar información, Emma deja escapar un resoplido y alza la nariz en el aire.

—No juego con ladrones.

—Oh, ¿no juegas contigo misma? Después de pasar por tus cajones me resulta difícil de creer.

—Eres un puto cabrón enfermo, ¿lo sabías? —Emma pone los ojos en blanco—. Y cuida tu maldita boca, no soy una ladrona.

—Ya no, no lo eres —coincide Argos—. Pero hubo una vez que fuiste como yo. Leí la historia que publicaron sobre ti en el Mirror. Pasaste algún tiempo a la sombra por posesión de bienes robados, ¿verdad? Te guste o no, tienes una fama en la calle, sheriff. Tengo que admitir que es algo increíble.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —dice Emma con aspereza, antes de controlar el tono y decir lacónicamente—: No te preocupes, ladrón pervertido, me aseguraré de que tú también pases algún tiempo en la cárcel. Yo ya hice mis deberes. En Maine te pueden caer hasta cinco años por la mierda que robaste. Espero que mi ropa valiese la pena.

—Ah, bueno, eso lo robé porque me dio por ahí —admite Argos de buena gana, como si dejarla con una única pieza de ropa (su entrepierna se le irrita al recordar esos pantalones ceñidos) solo fuese un pequeño inconveniente para ella. No lo fue. Todo lo contrario. Sus pobres y traumatizadas partes especiales todavía claman justicia—. Aunque, tengo que decir que los tres mil valieron todas las dificultades… —confiesa con una risita desagradable.

Una nube negra cae sobre la cara de Emma. «Gilipollas.» Como si necesitase un recordatorio de que es tres mil dólares más pobre.

—Quiero mi dinero de vuelta —sisea con desprecio.

—Y lo tendrás, hasta el último dólar. Tienes mi palabra.

—Por favor, ¿de qué sirve la palabra de un criminal?

—Te sorprendería —comenta Argos, en voz baja y tranquila—. Nunca he hecho una promesa que no pudiera mantener, sheriff. Siempre las cumplo. Ten un poco de fe, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, esa es buena, viniendo de un pervertido sospechoso, con predilección por el acoso y la cleptomanía.

—Solo digo… que no te haría ningún mal ser un poco más confiada. Piensa lo que quieras de mí, pero a pesar de lo que hice, quiero lo mejor para tus intereses del corazón.

«Joder», el tío es bueno. El capullo manipulador parece sincero. Una pena que Emma no se lo trague. Como decían las palabras hirientes pero con algo de verdad de Henry: no es tan estúpida.

—Conque confíe en ti. Me robaste las puñeteras bragas, gilipollas. Las únicas personas en la ciudad que estarían lo suficientemente locas para confiar en ti están registradas en la lista de delincuentes sexuales y viejos pervertidos con un fetiche enfermizo por la ropa interior sexy.

—Con todo el respeto, sheriff —interviene Argos con suavidad—. Tengo en mi poder una asombrosa cantidad de tus monstruosidades de algodón. ¿En qué mundo se las considera sexis?

—En mi mundo.

—Cierto, el mundo donde no tienes sexo —dice Argos con sarcasmo.

Emma se sonroja hasta el cuello, en su estómago se cuece una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado. Antes de que pueda interrumpir al capullo con unas selectas palabras, Argos se le adelanta.

—Un consejo, reconsidera pasarte al satén y al encaje. Eso sí que es sexy —gruñe, tan baboso como siempre.

Ya lo ha hecho. Little Miss Muffet tiene muy poco stock de ropa interior de algodón, tampoco le dejaba otra opción. Pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que se lo vaya a decir. ¿Por qué le daría a ese asqueroso algo para guardar en su banco de pajas?

Por lo tanto, en un esfuerzo por redirigir la conversación a algo menos degradante, Emma decide sacar un tema que ya han tocado, pero merece más discusión:

—Mi dinero.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Digamos que mantienes tu palabra, cosa que dudo mucho, hablando claro, ¿cuándo lo tendré de vuelta?

—A su debido tiempo.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Pues es todo lo que vas a obtener —replica el imbécil exasperante.

Emma espira por la nariz. ¿Y tiene la cara dura de pedirle que confíe en él? Capullo.

—Usaste todo mi dinero para comprar esa estúpida moto, ¿me equivoco?

Emma frunce el ceño, echando una mirada funesta a dicha motocicleta. Apenas puede verla, sin embargo, puede vislumbrar lo suficiente en la oscuridad para mirarla con desprecio.

—Lo primero de todo, no es estúpida, es increíble —corrige Argos en un tono brusco—. Lo segundo, no usé todo tu dinero, solo una parte. Porque, por si no lo sabes, durante mucho tiempo, he querido ser dueño de una motocicleta —comparte, poniéndose nostálgico de repente—. Así que… gracias, supongo. Tengo que decirte que vale cada centavo. Ella es preciosa, ¿no te parece?

—¿Ella? —Emma alza una ceja—. ¿Le has puesto nombre?

—Claro que sí. La he llamado Scarlet —revela Argos, sonando como el padre de una niña mecánica—. Porque es de color rojo.

—Debiste haberle puesto mi nombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mía —dice Emma inexpresiva, incapaz, y poco dispuesta, a ocultar su amargura—. Técnicamente es mi moto, ya que la pagué entera.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que te encantará saber que Scarlet fue una ganga.

—Sí, siempre es agradable que el dinero que tanto me costó ganar se haya desperdiciado en algo que no llegaré a disfrutar —murmura Emma, poco impresionada.

—Yo no diría eso, sheriff.

—¿Qué? Porque yo… —comienza Emma, pero su voz se desvanece cuando algo se le viene a la mente—. Sí… supongo que tienes razón… —Se hunde en su asiento y tamborilea con los dedos en el volante, con una sonrisa triunfal en la comisura de los labios—. Pondré las manos encima de esa cosa tan pronto como meta tu culo ratero en la cárcel…

Al escucharlo, Argos suelta una risa estruendosa.

—Ya, sigue soñando. La única manera que hay de que pudieras atraparme es si me dejo, y créeme, no lo haré. —El cabrón se jacta, seguro de sí mismo y de su capacidad para evadir la ley. Encuentra mona su confianza, en una manera del tipo: «ohhh, que deliciosamente ingenuo»—. Pero no te rompas esa cabecita, sheriff. Haré los arreglos pertinentes para asegurarme de que obtengas la moto cuando esté, ya sabes, muerto.

—Ajá. Bien. Claro. ¿Y cuándo se dará esa ocasión memorable?

—¿Quién sabe? La vida es corta. Puede darse antes de lo que piensas… —murmura de manera enigmática.

Y por un momento incómodo, la línea se queda en silencio. Tiene una sensación de mal agüero, Emma no sabe porqué. Afortunadamente, el silencio no se extiende mucho más tiempo.

—Sheriff Swan —empieza Argos de nuevo, soltando el aliento—, basta de charla depresiva. Juega a un juego conmigo.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¿Sinceramente? ¿Qué opción te queda?

—En realidad, muchas —dice Emma confiada, repleta de valentía—. Tengo una pistola y una escopeta, ¿tú qué tienes?

—Una espada.

—Pistola gana a espada. Yo gano —declara la rubia en una manera casi infantil.

—No, yo gano —discrepa, ganándose un risa burlona por su parte.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué me impide bajar la ventanilla y disparar a tu cabeza?

—La ley —entona Argos—. Esa misma que juraste cumplir. Y, bueno, el hecho de que puedo hacer un movimiento con mi espada y crear una explosión lo suficiente poderosa para partir tu coche por el medio.

Oh.

«Santo Dios.»

—Si te pones así… —murmura Emma con frialdad, la sonrisa gloriosa que tiene en los labios desaparece.

Casi como algo imperceptible en la distancia, cree que puede ver una sonrisita arrogante bajo esa odiosa máscara. Emma frunce los labios molesta. Maldito presumido.

—¿Jugamos pues?

—Está bien… —cede Emma finalmente, aunque a regañadientes. Muy bien, se ha acabado el hacerse de rogar, es hora de ponerse el sombrero de detective y recabar información—. ¿Cuál es el juego?

—No voy a pedirte que te desnudes, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Aunque… se podría decir que te vas a exponer —dice con lascivia, provocando un largo quejido de sufrimiento en la rubia. Puede oír la sonrisa en la voz del pervertido ante su reacción—. Es un divertido Q&A, sheriff. Sin tabúes. Nos haremos cinco preguntas, una cada turno.

—¿Y…? —pide Emma, instando al tipo a continuar.

—Y eso es todo.

La rubia hace una mueca.

—¿En serio?

—Sep.

—Es… soso. —Emma no puede evitar el comentario, un poco decepcionada. Con franqueza, esperaba más. Esperaba que propusiese un juego horriblemente vulgar, de ese modo, podría decir que no y provocar a ese cabrón un poco más antes de ir al asunto. Emma suspira. La oportunidad se ha ido—. Entonces… ¿es un juego de preguntas y respuestas?

—Sí.

—Ya estamos hablando. ¿Cuál es la razón de convertirlo en un juego?

—Porque no estoy seguro de que me respondas las preguntas que quiero hacerte si no juegas por un premio, sheriff.

Alza las cejas.

—¿Un premio?

—Sí —confirma Argos. Y por primera vez desde que ha aparecido en la calle sobre su ruidosa motocicleta, pasa una pierna hacia un lado y se baja de la moto. Ahora puede apoyarse en ella en vez de sentarse, pero ni por un segundo aparta la mirada de ella—. Responde mis cinco preguntas con sinceridad y conseguirás un premio.

—¿Dinero en efectivo?

—No.

Ahí van las pocas esperanzas que tenía de recuperar un pequeño porcentaje de su dinero esta noche.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Emma suspira, con gran curiosidad, pero evitando enseñarla abiertamente.

—Mi nombre.

Emma se decepciona aún más, no la ha impresionado.

—Ya me sé tu nombre.

—Mi nombre real.

«Oh.»

Claro.

Es evidente que su cerebro necesita más cafeína.

Imitando a Regina, se siente obligada a preguntar:

—¿Dónde está el truco?

Nunca está de más ser desconfiada con los criminales. Más vale prevenir que curar.

—No hay ninguno —asegura Argos con rapidez—. Como he dicho, solo tienes que responder a mis preguntas con la verdad y tendrás tu recompensa. Después, me iré. La cita se acabará. No sufrirás ningún daño, te lo prometo.

—¿Y si miento?

—Me iré sin que sepas mi nombre.

—¿Cómo sabrás si estoy siendo sincera? —le pregunta Emma, incapaz de evitar la pregunta pertinente. En lo que a ella respecta, su superpoder es suyo y solo suyo. Lo cual, ahora que lo piensa, jugará a su favor—. ¿Qué pasa si digo la verdad y piensas que estoy mintiendo?

—Eso no pasará. Tengo buenos instintos.

—Es bastante cuestionable. —Emma aspira—. Alguien con buenos instintos debería pensárselo mejor antes de robarle a la sheriff.

—No me atraparon, y todavía no me han atrapado. Así, tienes toda la razón, no tengo buenos instintos. Los tengo increíbles.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco. El cabrón es aún más arrogante que ella, y es mucho decir.

—¿Funciona en ambos sentidos? Esto de la honestidad. Porque tú eres un hijo de puta astuto, ¿qué me asegura que vas a responder con sinceridad mis preguntas? —pregunta, dando golpecitos en el volante con un dedo.

—Bueno, aparte del detector de mentiras del que he oído que te vas jactando por toda la ciudad, también tienes mi palabra.

—Cierto. Tu palabra, nuevamente —reconoce Emma, con tono seco y sarcástico—. Para que lo sepas: no me tranquiliza ni lo más mínimo.

—Te lo he dicho, ten fe —reprende Argos—. Yo no miento.

¡Ping! Emma se ríe. Estúpido.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—No mentiré —enmienda Argos con un ligero suspiro, caminando hacia la farola parpadeante, dejando que la luz lo bañe, la máscara blanca de hockey es inquietante. El cabrón arrogante se apoya sobre la farola, con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos y una mano metida en el bolsillo de delante, como si estuviese posando para la portada de _El Rarito de la Semana_—. ¿Empezamos? —pregunta.

Emma suelta el aire de los pulmones. «Hora de jugar.»

—Bien. Acabemos con esto…

—Recuerda, escoge las preguntas sabiamente. Solo tienes cinco —informa Argos, levantando la mano libre y extendiendo los dedos para enfatizar su declaración—. Puedes empezar, sheriff.

Bien. Es el momento de la verdad. «Literalmente.»

—¿Quién eres de verdad?

—Muy sencillo…

Emma aguanta la respiración.

—Yo soy yo —responde Argos sin problemas, deshaciéndose de la pregunta con facilidad.

«Mierda.» Emma se patea a sí misma mentalmente. Esta jugada le ha estallado en la cara. Está bien, tal vez intentar ser más astuta que un criminal escurridizo en su propio juego no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Si Regina estuviera aquí, se estaría partiendo el culo por el fracaso de Emma. A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, hay una pizca de verdad detrás de todo ese asunto de la idiotez de los Encantadores.

—Ah, sheriff. —Argos suspira y chasquea la lengua como reproche—. Has desperdiciado tu primera pregunta. Te lo he dicho, tendrás mi nombre al final del juego si respondes las tuyas con la verdad. No hay necesidad de usar tácticas sucias, es mono, pero no va a funcionar. Haz mejores preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Empieza con mis cinco grupos favoritos o algo. Solo digo que, estoy seguro de que encontrarás las respuestas a cosas como quién creo que es la más bella de todo Storybrooke muy esclarecedoras. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te quedas impresionada…

Tiene claro que no va a desperdiciar las cuatro preguntas restantes en cosas tan estúpidas. Ha aprendido la lección. Emma se aclara la garganta y comienza de nuevo.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es…

—No, no. Mi turno —interrumpe Argos, moviendo un dedo. Y con una voz perfecta para trabajar alquilando pornografía, murmura con voz ronca—: ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior llevas puesta? Especifica el material, por favor.

—No te voy a responder eso.

Emma mira amenazante al enmascarado. No esperaba menos de él, pero aun así… ¡agh!, maldito pervertido.

—¿En serio? Entonces el juego ha terminado. No hay premio para ti.

Un par de ojos verdes exhaustos miran al tejado del coche patrulla, desesperados, deseando que alguien —cualquiera— la despierte de esta maldita pesadilla. «Dios», las humillaciones que tiene que sufrir por su ingrato trabajo. Le da la sensación de que se está traicionando, pero decide seguir adelante. Emma se agarra el puente de la nariz, coge aire profundamente y murmura:

—Un tanga. Algodón y encaje.

—Bonito.

Argos emite un sonido en señal de aprobación. Emma se estremece, con sensación de disgusto.

Puede que no le guste, pero si él quiere mantener sus preguntas por ese sucio camino, es cosa suya. Por su parte, Emma está dispuesta a seguir este estúpido juego con profesionalidad. En su cabeza: ella es la sheriff, está haciendo su trabajo e interrogando a un ladronzuelo que resulta que tiene una desafortunada obsesión con ella. Tratarlo como si fuera trabajo la ayuda con las náuseas. Una vez más, Emma se aclara la garganta.

—El día del allanamiento se llevó a cabo un hechizo en el claro de detrás de la mansión, estoy segura de que sabes que causó una fisura en el bosque. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí —responde Argos—. Y no.

—Responde como es debido.

—Lo he hecho.

—No lo has hecho.

—Te juro que sí.

—Escucha, gilipollas. Sin acertijos, sin gilipolleces —gruñe Emma, con la frente latiéndole por la irritación—. Dame una respuesta directa.

Para aumentar su creciente frustración, Argos responde con una risa gutural. Al parecer, su enfado le divierte. No le parecerá tan divertido cuando le dispare con la escopeta y le reviente las pelotas cuando se le agote la paciencia. Por fortuna, su risa se paga pasado un momento; tan pronto como la línea se llena de silencio, el hombre exasperante hace lo más inteligente y se aclara.

—Sí, yo fuí el del claro —admite débilmente—. Pero no, yo no lancé el hechizo.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Eso es otra pregunta, sheriff —señala el hombre—. Deberías haber sido más específica en tu pregunta. Aunque, si te sirve de algo, siento todos los problemas indirectos que hemos causado, lo del cíclope y todo eso. Ahora, tu tanga, ¿de qué color es?

—¿En serio? —gime Emma, asqueándose cada vez más, si es posible a estas alturas—. Morado —responde con un quejido.

—Una elección atrevida —alaba Argos, dándole su aprobación. Emma contiene las ganas de vomitar—. ¿No te alegras de que nos deshiciéramos de los blanco virginales? Eran feos.

—Eran cómodos —espeta Emma—. Además, yo no me deshice de ellos. Lo hiciste tú robándomelos, pervertido.

—Lo sé. De nada, por cierto.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco. «Cabrón.»

—¿Quién lanzó el hechizo en el claro, y fue él o ella, el o la responsable de traer de vuelta el espectro a Storybrooke?

—Sheriff, estamos un poco entusiasmados de más, ¿no crees? Esas son dos preguntas

—Pero las he hecho sin respirar —señala Emma con picardía, esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa de suficiencia—. Así que, olvida los tecnicismos y contesta la maldita pregunta.

—Preguntas. Con una «s» —insiste Argos—. No es justo.

—Oh, ¿ahora sigues las reglas? —se burla—. Estás orgulloso de ser un criminal buscado, deja de ser un estirado y contesta la puñetera pregunta.

—Preguntas —corrige Argos de nuevo—. Está bien, si te pones así de mandona, un peludo amigo mío lanzó el hechizo en el claro —la satisface, respondiendo la pregunta sin abandonar el cripticismo—. Y lo del espectro… en defensa de mi amigo, no fue él quien trajo al devoraalmas a este mundo. Intentaba eliminarlo.

«¿Cómo?» Bueno, eso ha hecho que le surjan más preguntas (y solo le quedan dos). Emma se mordisquea el labio inferior, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, tratando de absorber esa pieza crucial de información. «¿Amigo peludo?» Puede que sea un cambiador de naturaleza dual. O un tipo peludo. «¿Capaz de hacer magia?» Tendría que preguntarles a Regina o a las hadas religiosas sobre eso. Pero, como Argos cree, si su «amigo» no invocó al espectro de vuelta en Storybrooke, ¿quién lo hizo?

—¿Sheriff? —la llama Argos, moviendo una mano para atraer su atención.

Emma sacude la cabeza y manda lejos sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en las nubes?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta…

—No la he oído —admite Emma, pasándose una mano cansada por la cara—. El filtro de gilipolleces de mi oído derecho parece que funciona… —murmura en voz baja, cambiando el teléfono a la oreja izquierda.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Sí. —Emma sonríe lánguidamente—. No es mi culpa que no hayas estado escuchando. ¿Por qué no me lanzas otra de tus estúpidas preguntas para que yo pueda hacer la mía?

—Bien —dice Argos masticando las palabras, sonando divertido por su actitud enfurruñada más que por otra cosa. Y para continuar con su línea de preguntas sucias, reparte otra ganadora (la cual, irónicamente, no la molesta mucho; probablemente la causa sea que su mente todavía está inmersa en la información que se le acaba de revelar)—: Ese consolador azul que vi en tu tocador, la próxima vez que lo uses, ¿con quién vas a fantasear?

«Oh, esa es fácil», piensa distraída, aunque parezca que han pasado meses desde la última vez que se dio placer. ¿Su amante en las fantasías? Suele ser la persona más sexy y locamente atractiva sobre la que ha puesto los ojos; por eso, la próxima noche que se masturbe, supone que será la última persona que vea antes de bajar a su habitación en el sótano, que es…

Oh… oh…

Su cerebro se funde.

—¿Quién?

Un tinte rojo intenso explota en las mejillas de Emma, no necesita mirarse en el espejo retrovisor para saber que su cara es del color de las manzanas de Reg… eh, alguien.

—¿Sheriff? —insiste el cabrón implacable—. ¿Quién?

—Ah, eh, un, em… un amigo —escupe mientras tose, las palabras se le han pegado a la garganta como una flema repulsiva.

Él no es el único lo suficientemente listo para evitar una pregunta y aun así lograr decir la verdad.

—¿Amigo?

—Amienemigo —se corrige Emma en un momento, con una voz tan bajita que prácticamente se lo dice para ella misma.

Pero por supuesto, Argos, y su oído sobrehumano, lo escucha de todas formas.

—¿Y no podrías darme el nombre de este amienemigo tuyo? —intenta curiosear el cabrón astuto—. ¿Empieza por «A» y termina por «S»? —adivina esperanzador, ganándose la burla más alta del arsenal de Emma. Decidido, el molesto payaso lo intenta otra vez—. O… ¿empieza por «Reina» y acaba por «Malvada»?

Los labios de Emma forman una delgada línea.

—Esas son tres preguntas, pervertido. Quizás deberías haber sido más específico con tu pregunta —dice entre dientes, dándole a probar de su propia medicina—. Mi turno —dice concisa, preparada para disparar su pregunta, y un cambio de tema también. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, un extraño espectáculo capta su atención, arrancándole las palabras de la boca y dejándola muda de curiosidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Argos desenvaina su espada.

No la pequeña de sus pantalones, gracias a Dios, sino la que está sujeta a su espalda al estilo ninja. Sí, es la misma espada que sorbió al espectro al olvido, y supuestamente también tiene el poder de cortar su coche por la mitad. Emma inclina la cabeza y estudia el arma recién descubierta con ojos entornados. Desde lejos, la hoja, destellando bajo la luz de la farola titilante, no parece tan amenazadora. Parece una espada normal, como la de su padre. Probablemente, Argos le estuviese tomando el pelo, cavila. Venga, ni siquiera los sables láser tienen la capacidad de crear haces de energía; y las espadas Jedi son lo último en armamento brutal.

Moviéndose con una extraña urgencia, Argos mete, como puede, el móvil de Leroy en el bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta de cuero, y como un bateador en el campo de béisbol, agarra la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos y hace un movimiento rápido.

Y con ese movimiento, una luz verde aparece y una masa de energía sale disparada atravesando la calle como una puñetera ola gigantesca.

Emma deja escapar un tímido chillido agudo y casi se muere de miedo por la sorpresa.

La masa verde golpea el rosal de la entrada de la señora Walter e inmediatamente le prende fuego. En un nanosegundo no queda nada más que cenizas al rojo vivo.

Hostia.

Eso sí que es un arbusto en llamas.

Emma mira boquiabierta la carnicería, la mandíbula desencajada le cuelga inútilmente sobre el regazo.

Como si no acabase de asesinar un precioso, y completamente, indefenso rosal, Argos coloca la espada como si nada en su funda y saca el móvil del bolsillo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, caminando hacia la farola y apoyándose en ella con cuidado. Se encoge de hombros—. Había una rata.

A Emma le lleva un momento o dos cerrar la boca y sacudirse el estupor.

—¿No es un poco exagerado? —murmura con desaprobación, mirando los restos humeantes a lo lejos con una mueca escandalizada.

—Tú no has visto lo enorme que era, pensaba que era un puto gato. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, sheriff, seguramente hubieras hecho lo mismo.

—Joder, no —niega Emma con énfasis, notando como se le estremece el cuerpo involuntariamente, el temblor le recorre desde la parte más alta de su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. ¿Matar una rata? Por favor. Probablemente se mearía encima y saldría escopetada. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Como quieras. Una rata menos en el mundo.

Argos vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si su acto reflejo no dejase relucir la verdad: que le asustan las ratas tanto como a ella, o más. Ni Henry hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, y el chico le tiene pánico a los roedores y a las arañas. Emma se quiere reír en la cara de Argos, pero él empieza a hablar antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

—¿Tú pregunta, sheriff? —pregunta, avanzando las cosas.

Emma permanece en silencio. Después de ese despliegue inquietante antialimañas —el cual sospecha que ha sido porque Argos es una nenaza, pero también para fanfarronear—, sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa que dar carpetazo a la pregunta sobre la identidad del amigo peludo en favor de otra cosa. Concretamente, esa espada quemamatojos, absorbeespectros y exterminaalimañas. La mera presencia de eso en su ciudad es preocupante, y el hecho de que un imprevisible y astuto criminal la esgrima es todavía más alarmante. Por muy difícil que sea admitirlo, resulta que la vocecita de su cabeza tenía razón sobre lo de quedarse en el coche. Habría sido estúpido entablar una confrontación física con el hombre esta noche, con o sin refuerzos. Incluso con sus ayudantes aquí, habría una posibilidad enorme de que todos ellos acabasen como el rosal de la señora Walter: humeantes, hechos cenizas y totalmente inexistentes.

Gotas de sudor frio perlan la nuca de Emma cuando se da cuenta de la amarga y cruda verdad. La única manera de acercarse al ladrón misterioso es encontrando la forma de neutralizar esa espada. Pero, con franqueza, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Se golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra el cabecero, refrenando un gruñido agravado. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan complicado? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser fáciles por una vez? No solo la obliga a encontrar la forma de ser más lista que un astuto criminal, sino que ahora tiene que batirse con su poderosa espada mágica también.

Emma se muerde el labio inferior, con los ojos mirando al horizonte.

«Poderosa espada mágica…»

Y, como si una luz se encendiese en su cabeza, algo que Regina le dijo la otra noche comienza a resonar en la mente de Emma. Según Su Real Majestad, en lugares como el Bosque Encantado y el País de las Maravillas, era una práctica común otorgar a las armas más extraordinarias un nombre por el cual siempre se conocería su fama o infamia. Solo a las espadas más poderosas en la existencia se les concedía ese privilegio, la legendaria Excalibur y la espada Vorpal son ejemplos de ello. Regina, con la ayuda de Emma, ha estado repasando los viejos libros de su estudio para obtener información sobre la espada de Argos, después de todo, cuanto más sepan sobre su enemigo, mejor preparadas estarán. No obstante, lo único que tenían era la descripción de Emma de la empuñadura, y el dato de que la hoja absorbió al espectro, lo cual no es mucho. No habían avanzado nada, ni descubierto nada sustancioso. Pero… si supieran el nombre, entonces…

—Tu espada. —Emma se sienta abruptamente, con los ojos centrados en el arma que asoma por la espalda del hombre—. ¿Cómo se llama? Quiero su nombre.

—¿Esta antigualla? —pregunta Argos, aferrando la empuñadura y pasando despacio la mano de arriba abajo por toda la longitud como si estuviera acariciando su… «no». Sencillamente no—. Es interesante que lo preguntes. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí. Deja de desviar el tema y dame una maldita respuesta.

—Estamos un poco impacientes, ¿no es así? —bromea Argos, sacando la espada una vez más. Con cuidado, baja el arma hasta que la hoja apunta en dirección a Emma; sin darse cuenta, sitúa una mano sobre la pistola en el regazo—. No estoy seguro de que puedas verlo desde ahí, pero tiene dos serpientes idénticas formando la empuñadura. Por eso, la llamo _Goldie_, el nombre de la serpiente más grande con la que me he cruzado en mi vida. Una vez dicho esto, creo que por su fama, bueno, _infamia_, se la conoce en otros mundos como la «espada de Ashe».

—¿_Ash_[6]? ¿Cómo todo lo que queda del rosal de la señora Walter?

Argos, divertido, suelta una risita. Como si estuviera hablándole a un niño, deletrea para su bien:

—A-S-H-E —dice, sin molestarse en ocultar la condescendencia de su tono—. Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a investigar al respecto con tu novia? —se burla, permitiendo a la rubia echar un último vistazo a la espada antes de volver a ponerla en su vaina.

—Suenas preocupado… —arrulla Emma, devolviéndole la burla, e ignorando el comentario provocador de la novia—. ¿Asustado de que encontremos una manera de destruir tu preciosa espadita?

—Para nada —bufa con fuerza, impávido y seguro de sí mismo. Y Emma no es capaz de decir si es solo fachada o si lo dice en serio—. Quiero que leas todo lo que puedas sobre ella, así sabrás por ti misma lo poderosa que es. No hay nada en esta ciudad, joder, en este mundo, que pueda con mi espada. Es así de especial, única en sus especie —presume.

—Ajá. Eso ya lo veremos —responde, siempre preparada para un desafío.

—¿Sí? Pues, te deseo suerte, sheriff. La vas a necesitar, créeme.

—No necesito suerte —se mofa Emma—. Tengo armas, ayudantes y una reina malvada. Esta última, por sí sola, vale por diez puñeteras _Goldies_. Encontraré la manera de derrotarte, espera y verás.

—Perdona si no contengo el aliento. —Argos bosteza, fingiendo aburrimiento—. Creo que ahora es mi turno. ¿Eres más de ponerte encima o debajo?

—Ambos. Soy muy versátil —responde con rapidez, sin pensárselo mucho.

Sin esperar a escuchar su predecible reacción lasciva, dispara su última pregunta. La que la ha estado carcomiendo durante días y días; la que la ha mantenido despierta más de lo que le gustaría admitir:

—¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme del espectro?

Y en un instante, el estado de ánimo de la conversación pasa de ser grosera y sarcástica a ser taciturna y oscura.

La farola estropeada sigue titilando por encima de la cabeza de Argos, dotando al hombre de un espeluznante, casi siniestro, resplandor. La imagen es inquietante, pero su voz lo es más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No fui para salvarte —murmura, con voz profunda y peligrosa; su tono ha perdido la gracia que tenía hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Y una mierda, puede que esa noche estuviera escupiendo sangre como una fuente, pero sé lo que vi. Tú estabas allí —insiste Emma, ignorando el escalofrío que le baja por la columna. Y por primera vez desde el ataque, Emma duda de sí misma. «No», tensa las mandíbulas con fuerza. No lo alucinó, está condenadamente segura—. Te vi.

—Sé que lo hiciste.

—Tu espada absorbió al espectro.

—Puede… —coquetea.

—Lo hizo —asegura—. Así que, deja de hacerte el tonto y responde mi pregunta.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—No, no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué me salvaste? —insiste Emma, no está dispuesta a que este cabrón se salga con la suya tan fácilmente.

No responde inmediatamente. En vez de eso, se impulsa de la farola y empieza a mecerse de delante hacia atrás sobre el talón de sus botas, una de las manos sujeta el móvil de Leroy y la otra la tiene en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Emma no vuelve a insistir, y a pesar de su creciente impaciencia, espera.

—Me deshice del espectro por razones que van más allá de tu comprensión —admite pasado un rato—. Así que, enciende ese detector de mentiras y escucha atentamente, sheriff —murmura Argos despacio, con calma escalofriante. Y lentamente, enuncia las siguientes palabras—: No. Fui. Para. Salvarte.

No se le enciende ninguna alarma. No hay sonido. No hay mentiras. Solo la verdad.

«¿Cómo?» Emma se apoya en el asiento, intentado hundirse en él.

Está tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas ve a Argos caminando de vuelta a su motocicleta. Cuando se sienta en ella es cuando se da cuenta de que vuelve a estar envuelto en la oscuridad y en las sombras; es irónico como su silueta apenas imperceptible es menos siniestra que verlo iluminado. Emma coge una honda bocanada de aire y se obliga a concentrarse en el presente, ya tendrá tiempo de reflexionar más tarde, eso si él cumple su palabra y la deja sola cuando se acabe su jueguecito.

—Tengo que mencionar —comienza Argos, sonando contemplativo. Inclinándose sobre el manillar de la moto—. Para ser policía, no eres muy buena interrogando gente. Por decir algo, ni siquiera me has preguntado dónde está mi súper escondite secreto…

Emma se burla. No es tan tonta, hay una razón para que no se lo haya preguntado.

—¿Me hubieras respondido a la pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Pero me hubieses dado una respuesta directa?

Argos hace un sonido profundo en la garganta.

—Define «directa»…

—Tu dirección exacta.

—Oh, entonces… Sí.

—Ajá. Pero déjame adivinar, ¿te cambiarías antes de que pudiese hacer una redada?

El hombre tiene las pelotas de reírse.

—Eso pensaba —resopla Emma, no le sorprende.

Ha estado distraída por un motón de cosas las últimas semanas, pero a partir de mañana, va a darle buen uso a los años de cazarecompensas y se va a poner a rastrear a ese cabrón. Va a descubrir dónde vive, y lo hará a su manera. Es el único modo de pillarlo por sorpresa.

—La cita casi ha terminado —dice con tristeza, dejando escapar un suspiro exagerado—. Solo queda una pregunta…

—Gracias a Dios.

—No te precipites, sheriff. Recuerda, se honesta.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea. —Emma hace un movimiento de mano desdeñando su consejo como si fuera un insecto molesto, deseando que el tipo se dé prisa—. Manos a la obra…

Espera recibir una pregunta sobre su postura sexual favorita… tal vez sus fetiches en la cama… o joder, cuántos amantes ha tenido (para que conste, dejó de contar tras aquella orgía en la que estuvo borracha cuando tenía veinte años, y nunca pudo recordar si habían cuatro chicas o cinco, o si solo alucinó todo el maldito asunto). Está preparada para la más sucia y más ofensiva pregunta que pueda ponerle delante; francamente, solo quiere acabar con esto para reclamar su «premio» y conseguir el nombre del cabrón.

Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa con la que salga, está preparada.

—Ya que estamos en el tema de salvar gente, ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida para tratar de salvarla?

Le lleva unos segundos que su cerebro registre las palabras, pero cuando lo hace, las cejas de Emma se levantan. Vale, no estaba preparada para esto. No hay nada remotamente lascivo. Su pregunta está falta de sus componentes claves, principalmente: repugnancia, vulgaridad, grosería y ordinariez. Pese a eso, de alguna manera es una sorpresa agradable, al igual que un poco desconcertante.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta? —aclara.

—Sí —afirma casi sin oírse—. Ella es la Reina Malvada, la paria de la ciudad. Algunos dirían que le hubieses hecho un gran favor a Storybrooke dejándola morir. Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

«Muy fácil.»

—Porque le prometí a mi hijo que siempre protegería a su madre —dice con sencillez, dejándolo así. Bueno, planeaba en acabar con esa nota, pero Emma no puede evitarlo y añade—: Para que quede claro, esta ciudad no estaría mejor sin ella. Es decir, pregúntale a los goblins, los troles y a ese puñetero cíclope, oh espera, no puedes, porque están muertos. Puedes agradecérselo a Regina y su magia rarita, capullo.

Argos se queda en completo silencio.

Y con eso, el extraño jueguecito llega a su fin.

—Bien, ya está. —Emma deja escapar el aire aliviada. «Por fin.» Menos mal, el móvil acaba de dar un pitido, avisándola de que la batería está a punto de acabarse—. Ahora dime tu nombre —exige.

—Lo siento… —murmura—. Pero no.

—¿No?

Emma frunce el ceño, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

Necesita otro segundo para asimilarlo. Y cuando lo hace, surge la ira.

—¡¿No?! —grita incrédula, sintiendo como el cuerpo le tiembla y vibra por la indignación. No le sorprendería que el móvil se partiese por la fuerza del agarre—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Dime tu puto nombre, gilipollas. He aguantado tus preguntas de mierda. Las he respondido con sinceridad.

—No, no lo has hecho.

—¡Joder, sí lo he hecho!

Argos niega con la cabeza.

—La última no.

La línea entre sus cejas se hace tan visible que es casi doloroso.

—Y una mierda —gruñe—. Intenté salvar a Regina porque le prometí a Henry que le guardaría las espaldas a su madre. ¡Eso no ha sido una puta mentira!

—Quizás no —le concede Argos, tranquilo, como si no le hubiera estado chillando en los oídos y puteando en las narices—. Pero tampoco ha sido la verdad.

Lo que está diciendo el cretino no tiene una pizca de sentido, y Emma está tan cansada de sus gilipolleces, cansada de su arrogancia, cansada de su comportamiento espeluznante, y cansada de su comportamiento en general, que se pasa los dedos por la melena rubia y casi se lleva un mechón de pelo por la frustración.

—¿Esa no era la verdad? —dice entre dientes, llena de resentimiento.

—No.

—¡¿Y cómo coño lo sabes tú?!

—Te lo he dicho, tengo unos buenos instintos.

—¿Buenos instintos? —repite Emma, soltando una risa incrédula. «Es increíble», piensa, antes de recomponerse y escupir con mordacidad—: ¡Entonces permíteme abrirte en canal y enseñarte cuanto apestan tus instintos!

Argos deja escapar un suspiro sufrido, como si él fuera la parte agraviada y no ella.

—Puede que no hayas mentido —dice despacio, hablando de tal manera que a Emma le recuerda a los profesores de orientación que solían sermonearla en el instituto—. Pero como te he dicho, tampoco has sido honesta del todo.

—¡Sigues sin tener ningún sentido! —gruñe, sus dedos están ansiosos por retorcerle el cuello—. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás siendo un quisquilloso y buscando pequeñeces porque en realidad no quieres decirme quien coño eres. Eres un cobarde y quieres una vía de escape. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a que te desenmascaren?

—No —dice con brusquedad, sonando tan exasperado como ella lo está con él—. Quiero decírtelo más que nada, ¡joder!, incluso enseñarte quien soy detrás de la máscara. Pero, tienes que ganártelo. Así que, respóndeme esto: ¿me has dicho la verdad? O, ¿solo me has dicho parte de la verdad que quieres ver? Porque son dos cosas muy distintas.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —farfulla Emma, completamente perdida. Su pregunta ha sido tan sencilla que no ha tenido la necesidad de mentir o usar algún juego de palabras para ocultar nada. Él ha pedido sinceridad y ella ha cumplido. Entonces, ¿qué demonios?—. He ganado ese maldito premio. Así que dame algo, deja de ser un capullo pomposo y dame un nombre.

—Te prometo que lo tendrás si respondes a esa última pregunta con sinceridad. En el momento que lo hagas, sabrás quién soy. Tienes mi palabra.

—Tu palabra vale una mierda.

—Mejor valer una mierda que nada —declara, impenitente.

—Me lo he ganado —insiste Emma—. Paga.

—No, no lo has hecho. —Argos lo ve de otro modo—. Y no lo haré.

Emma respira profundamente por la nariz, tratando de mantener el control sobre sus emociones. Pese a sus esfuerzos, terminan bullendo de todos modos.

—No sé qué más quieres de mí. Querías la verdad, y te la he dado. Paga de una maldita vez.

—Te he dicho que no. ¿Sabes qué? Piensa que la verdad es una especie de pizza. ¿Cuándo la pides entera, la pagarías si te entregasen una caja que solo contuviese dos putas porciones? No. No lo harías. Porque la has pedido entera, no una porción. Mis instintos me dicen que no me has dado ni una pequeña porción, que solo me has tirado un trozo de ingrediente. Inaceptable.

—En serio, ¿qué coño me estás contando? —corta Emma, desconcertada—. Y, ¿por qué estamos hablando de pizza?

—Solo digo que quiero mi pizza, sheriff, no un miserable pedazo de pepperoni.

Emma cierra los ojos y se agarra el puente de la nariz, contando hasta diez en la cabeza. En un momento va a perder los nervios.

—Mira, no me importa que en tu cabeza, un cacho de peperonni sea la pizza completa. He pedido algo que tú no has podido entregar. Simple y llanamente —continúa diciendo galimatías, los cuales no consiguen otra cosa que confundir a Emma todavía más. Sin preámbulos, enciende la motocicleta y la hace rugir. Compensando el alboroto que hace el motor, alza la voz (rompiéndole los tímpanos) y dice—: Yo consigo mi pizza completa, tú consigues tu pago. Pero, por ahora, buenas noches, sheriff Swan. Me he divertido, espero que tú también. Nos veremos por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Ten un trayecto seguro hasta casa, ten cuidado, hay un montón de personajes sórdidos acechando en las sombras.

—¿Qu…? E-espera… —balbucea Emma—. Todavía no hemos terminado. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme aquí, gilipollas!

Desde luego, las protestas de Emma caen en saco roto, porque su móvil ha escogido este momento para morirse. El hombre enmascarado acelera su estúpida moto lo suficiente para garantizar una denuncia por ruido de alguna de las casas de la calle. Enciende los faros, tira el pobre móvil de Leroy a la vera de la acera y finalmente, después de tanto fanfarroneo, se marca la gran salida. Por supuesto, tiene la audacia de saludar exageradamente a una boquiabierta Emma cuando pasa al lado del coche y desaparece en la noche.

Emma permanece inmóvil en el coche patrulla, con el teléfono sin vida apretado contra la oreja, con aspecto de tonta, y sintiéndose como una también. La acaban de engañar. La Sheriff de Storybrooke, el Caballero Blanco, la Salvadora de toda la gente de los cuentos de hadas, acaba de ser superada por un ladrón de bragas. Ciertamente, este no es uno de sus momentos de mayor orgullo.

El móvil está tan caliente que es un alivio cuando por fin lo deja caer sobre el regazo. Tiene la sensación de que su frente palpitante también está en llamas. Emma culpa al gilipollas por la migraña que se le está levantando. Y, también, por el repentino antojo de pizza peperonni.

«Mierda.»

Emma se frota la cara con las manos y gime, luchando contra la tentación de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante. Son las doce y cuarto. No puede llamar a Michael y que le cambie los neumáticos del coche patrulla hasta las nueve. Lo único que puede hacer Emma es ir a comisaría y coger el escarabajo. Le guste o no, todavía tiene que patrullar la ciudad. Un encuentro con el pervertido de la ciudad no es excusa suficiente para abandonar su turno. Sin embargo, la comisaría está a cuarenta minutos caminando desde donde se encuentra, y no es que afuera esté helando, es que tiene que ir con las armas a cuestas (la pistola está bien, pero la escopeta será un grano en el culo). Las piernas le tiemblan solo de pensarlo. Emma suspira. Puede llamar por radio a August para que la venga a recoger en su moto, pero duda brevemente, porque el pensamiento de parecer una damisela en apuros siempre le ha dado por culo. Tras unos momentos de deliberación, lo práctico gana al orgullo. Incluso un Caballero Blanco necesita ayuda de vez en cuando.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Emma se acerca para coger el walkie-talkie, lo agarra por la antena y saca el artilugio de debajo de la pila de basura. Frunce el ceño al instante. Es extraño, la radio parece pesar tres veces menos. Emma le da la vuelta, y, sorpresa sorpresa, la batería no está. Tensa las mandíbulas por reflejo, la garganta se cierra ante lo que ve. En el compartimento donde solía estar la batería, ahora hay una pequeña lila y una nota garabateada del tamaño de una como las que se suelen encontrar en las galletas de la fortuna. La caligrafía es tan ilegible que, o ha sido escrita por un niño o por un cabrón astuto usando su mano no dominante. Le lleva un rato, pero al final entiende lo que dice:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deberías cerrar el coche. Tampoco te mataría limpiarlo. Solo digo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Así como así, lo único que puede ver es rojo. Argos saca lo peor de ella, de nuevo. Sí, consiguió el nombre de su espada y ha sobrevivido al encuentro con todas las partes enteras, pero es muy fácil pasar por alto esas pequeñas victorias cuando sus fallos son mucho más significativos e infinitamente desalentadores. El fracaso corroe sus entrañas hasta que todo lo que ve es su evidente ineptitud; y tras meses de ser sheriff, le recuerdan lo impotente e insuficiente que todavía se siente.<p>

—¡Joder! —aúlla Emma, cerrando las manos en puños y volcando su frustración con el volante, una y otra y otra vez.

El feroz combo de nueve puñetazos que lanza envía violentas vibraciones a través de sus brazos, que fluyen por todo su cuerpo hasta provocarle la sensación de que incluso el coche se mueve con ella. No es la mejor manera de tomarse las cosas, pero es tan agradable dejarlo salir, dar rienda suelta a su ira. Pero por otro lado, el crujido que acompaña el último golpe, no es tan terapéutico como habría esperado.

Oh… «mierda.»

—Ay… —gimotea, sosteniendo la mano derecha cerca del pecho.

Con cuidado, y casi con miedo, Emma dirige un dedo tembloroso hacia los nudillos enrojecidos. Coge aire entre diente. «Sep…» roto, está bien. Ahora tiene algo que va a juego con su orgullo hecho pedazos. Simplemente… perfecto.

Argos ha escapado sin decirle su nombre. Los neumáticos traseros del coche patrulla están rajados. El escarabajo está aparcado a unos tres kilómetros. No puede llamar por radio a ninguno de sus ayudantes. Y, por encima de todo, la mano le duele un huevo.

Cierto es, las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

«Improperios», eso es.

—¡Joder joder joder joder joder hostia puta joder joder joder mierda joder joder puta mierda hostia puta!

Argos - 2, Emma - 0.

—¡Joooooooooooooooooooodddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeerrrrrrrr!

[X-X-X]

Al final, el sufrimiento personal prevalece sobre los deberes policiales.

Por lo menos, esta noche es así.

Gracias al espontáneo, y sin duda equivocado, intento de desahogarse, tiene la mano derecha destrozada. No solo tiene la piel de un color carmesí intenso, sus pobres nudillos están tan hinchados como la vejiga de Leroy después de la happy hour en la Abuelita. Apenas ha caminado un par de manzanas cuando el dolor punzante se torna algo insoportable para su gusto. No hay duda de que Emma los ha tenido peores, el ataque del espectro de la semana pasada puso a prueba su umbral de dolor y lo superó, pero sin la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, no tiene nada que la distraiga de sentirlo, bueno, todo. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cuánto le duele la puñetera mano. Por eso, no es de extrañar que cuando llega a la intersección de Church con Maine, opta por dirigirse al norte en vez de al este, donde se encuentra la Oficina del Sheriff. La mansión está más cerca que la comisaría. Es obvio, se va a casa. Necesita un ibuprofeno, una bolsa de hielo, y como le indica su mano tamaño ogro, lo necesita de inmediato.

Debe ser todo un espectáculo, Emma Swan, el famoso Caballero Blanco, helándose el culo mientras arrastra los pies hasta casa, armada hasta los dientes con una pistola, una escopeta, una porra y una navaja. Si no fuera por el hecho de que está aferrando su mano hinchada cerca del corazón como un niño herido, y haciendo pucheros como uno también, se podría pensar que está de camino a la batalla y preparada para una pelea.

La casa está completamente a oscuras cuando por fin atraviesa la escotilla que conduce al sótano. Como conoce su querido cuchitril como la palma de su mano, no se molesta en encender las luces, confiando en su capacidad para abrirse paso a través de la oscuridad. Por supuesto, porque es ella y tiene la torpeza programada en su núcleo al igual que la terquedad, Emma termina chocando con unas cuantas cajas de juguetes viejos de Henry. Están perfectamente cerradas, por lo que nada cae al suelo, pero eso no impide que los juguetes repiqueteen en el interior. Emma se estremece y se queda helada en el sitio por un momento, escuchando en busca de alguna señal que revele movimientos en el piso de arriba. No escucha nada. Gracias a Dios. No ha roto nada, o se ha hecho más daño, pero ha hecho el suficiente ruido para despertar a los muertos (y por muertos se refiere a ella misma, porque así es como aparecerá si su torpeza perturba el sueño de Regina).

Después de un respiro entrecortado, Emma se dirige a su cuarto y comienza a despojarse de todas las armas con cuidado de no usar, o golpearse, la mano mala. Pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, la correa de la escopeta le golpea los nudillos desfigurados, y puede que haya soltado una sarta de palabras muy imaginativas que habría hecho enrojecer a un pirata. Le lleva unos segundos centrarse, pero al final lo consigue; se lleva el cargador y las armas a las escaleras que llevan a la cocina, ansiosa de darle a su mano los cuidados que merece (y que está exigiendo).

Incluso en la oscuridad, el ibuprofeno es fácil de encontrar. Regina, la bruja listilla, y considerada, de alguna manera, siempre se ocupa de mantener una variedad de analgésicos en la estantería al lado de los colegas de juerga de Emma: Jack, Jim y Johnny. Emma no pierde el tiempo, se mete dos a la vez y acerca la boca al grifo, tragando agua directamente de él. No es muy elegante, pero bueno, funciona, así que le da igual.

Lo próximo en su agenda: una compresa fría.

Si no tuviera puntos negros salpicándole la visión debido a la sensación de hormigueo en la mano, Emma se habría tomado el tiempo para hurgar en los cajones en busca de una bolsa de hielo perdida. No tiene el tiempo para irse de caza —bueno, lo tiene, pero el decoro no tiene preferencia frente a su lesión—, por lo que se conforma con la segunda mejor opción y saca un pedazo de filete crudo del congelador. Es asqueroso, pero por lo menos no se descongelará con tanta facilidad como los cubitos de hielo. Los dedos se le quedan insensibles con solo llevar la carne congelada a la mesa donde deja el cargador del móvil, Emma coge una bocanada de aire y se prepara para atravesar la tortura helada. Se sitúa en su lugar habitual y, lentamente, coloca el filete sobre la mano temblorosa. El sonido gutural que sale de su garganta no parece humano, tampoco los gemidos que le suceden. Tiene la sensación de que el cielo y el infierno se funden en su piel, el continuo cambio entre dolor y alivio juega con sus sentidos y la marea. Es relajante, y un poco tormentoso.

—Oh Dios…

Deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, cayendo hacia delante y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa de madera.

La superficie está fría contra su cara, y suelta otro gemido de aprobación. Emma no sabe cuánto alboroto hace durante los siguientes minutos, pero debe haber sido un importante despliegue de quejidos, gemidos y respiración agitada, porque lo siguiente que ve, es la luz parpadeando sobre su cabeza y encendiéndose, la garganta se le constriñe en medio de un gemido.

Una soñolienta Regina, con el pelo revuelto y aspecto sumamente se… eh… exu… em… mierda, con buen aspecto, está de pie junto a la puerta con la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz, mirándola como si acabase de pillar a Emma comiéndose su no tan secreto alijo de éclairs de chocolate. Por un momento, nadie se mueve ni se atreve a respirar.

Es la morena la que se recompone primero. Sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza, los dedos ágiles de Regina atan la bata alrededor de su cuerpo, ocultando el escaso camisón negro a un par de pupilas dilatadas. Fuera del estupor, una sonrojada Emma clava la mirada en la cara de Regina.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo en casa? —Regina frunce el ceño, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Entrecierra los ojos mientras pasea su mirada hasta encontrar la mano de Emma—. ¿Y qué está haciendo con ese solomillo?

—¿Ablandándolo?

La fosas nasales de Regina se dilatan, no parece contenta con el patético intento de aliviar la tensión. Responde a la sonrisita tímida de Emma alzando una ceja.

—Señorita Swan, ese pedazo de carne que acaba de estropear era la cena de mañana.

Dicha carne se desliza hacia un lado, rozando contra su piel inflamada.

—Genial, ¿tendremos carne? —dice Emma con alegría, conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Después de que haya fornicado con ella? Creo que no.

—¿Cómo? No estaba fornicando con nada.

—Sus cacofónicos gemidos, querida, dicen lo contrario.

La rubia se sonroja.

—Te lo juro, no estaba…

—Tranquila, señorita Swan —la interrumpe Regina, tan mandona e intimidante como siempre—. Sé lo que he oído.

—Te lo he dicho, no me estaba tirando tu filete. Estaba…

Emma exhala con cansancio y cierra la boca. Hay veces que es mejor mostrar que contar. Sus nudillos se quejan cuando aparta la carne, pero levanta la mano de todos modos. El cambio veloz de irritación a preocupación en la cara de Regina es notable, y en última instancia, intrigante. Para sorpresa de Emma, Regina cierra la distancia entre ellas en tan solo unos pocos pasos, y antes de que Emma pueda abrir la boca para decir «ay», la otra mujer ya le está sujetando la mano e inspeccionándola.

Pillada con la guardia baja, Emma se muerde el interior de la boca, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para mantener una expresión estoica. No es una tarea fácil. Gracias a Dios, Regina no está maltratando su extremidad lesionada, pero la suavidad con que la está tratando es desconcertante.

Se sienta en silencio, tratando de no mirar muy fijamente la arruga pronunciada entre las cejas de Regina. Cuando la mano dañada le tiembla, Emma lo atribuye a la sensibilidad de la piel enrojecida, y no a los suaves dedos que le rozan ligeramente los nudillos hinchados.

—Flexione los dedos —ordena Regina en tono que no permite discusión.

Al igual que un cachorro obediente, Emma acata, y, de inmediato, coge aire entre dientes. El entrecejo fruncido de Regina se pronuncia al ver que el dedo del medio de Emma no se mueve. Emma también pone una mueca al mirar dicho dedo, «mierda», ¿siempre ha tenido el dedo doblado de esa manera?

—No te estoy haciendo un dedo, en serio —bromea Emma, sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos se abren como platos al instante—. Q-quiero decir —balbucea—, no te estoy enseñando el dedo. El corazón. Lo que sea. No lo estoy haciendo, yo eh, no. ¿Vale?

Regina le lanza una mirada inescrutable pero no dice nada. Avergonzada, Emma cierra los labios y se encoge en su asiento. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir las cosas más inapropiadas delante de esta mujer? Su enfermedad de meterse el pie en la boca nunca se manifiesta con tanta fuerza, y consistencia, con otras personas. Emma contiene un suspiro. Sea lo que sea, hay algo en Regina que parece sacar a la zoquete torpe verbal que hay en ella (bueno, la saca mucho más), y francamente, apesta.

Emma traga saliva, revolviéndose en su asiento y sintiéndose algo incómoda. De alguna manera, Regina es la personificación de la calma.

—Y, eh, ¿por qué estás despierta a estas horas? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Estaba durmiendo, señorita Swan. Un descanso maravilloso, debo añadir. Pero me ha despertado el sonido de, lo que en un inicio sospechaba, un animal salvaje irrumpiendo en mi casa e incurriendo en prácticas masturbatorias en mi cocina. He bajado a investigar, y puede imaginarse mi sorpresa, sheriff, cuando he encendido las luces y he descubierto que estaba en lo cierto.

Eso es grosero.

—¿Un _animal_?

Emma alza una ceja.

—Sí.

—Me estas tomando el pelo… —acusa—. Estoy segura de que no sueno así.

—Siento disentir. —Regina la mira como por encima del hombro—. Puede que estuviese soñolienta, señorita Swan, pero no estoy sorda.

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio? —Emma se sienta, con verdadera preocupación—. ¿De qué animal estamos hablando? ¿De un gorila enfadado o un gato hambriento? Porque son dos cosas muy, pero que muy, distintas. Quiero decir, los gorilas cabreados suenan como si estuvieran poseídos y el maullido de los gatos puede ser chirriante para los oídos, y…

—Cállese.

Emma cierra la boca.

Pasa un momento antes de que Regina termine con el escrutinio silencioso. A pesar de tomarse su tiempo, Regina no usa la magia para curarla, claro signo de que es la hora del rapapolvo. Pero, tal vez la somnolencia haya nublado la cabeza de la mujer, porque en vez de dejar caer sin cuidado la mano de Emma, Regina la toma por sorpresa soltándola con delicadeza. La morena rodea la mesa, y con la gracia de la que carece Emma, se sienta en frente de ésta. Fiel a su estilo, Regina se toma un momento para reajustarse la bata y acicalarse, y, apartándose el pelo con un movimiento casual, le lanza una mirabla indescriptible.

—Para que conste, parecía un ñu a punto de morir.

Emma suspira y se vuelve a colocar el filete en la mano. Eso es mejor que una hiena riendo, supone.

—Tres nudillos rotos y un dedo dislocado… —dice Regina, con un matiz de desaprobación en el tono, y algo más que Emma no sabe detectar—. Bien hecho, _princesa_. Ha conseguido pasar dos días enteros hasta que, inevitablemente, se ha vuelto a herir. Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿siente alguna perversa satisfacción cada vez que experimenta dolor? Porque desde mis perspectiva, o es la masoquista más grande de la ciudad o la idiota más grande. Y como ya debe saber muy bien, yo me decanto por la última.

—En mi defensa diré… —dice Emma confiada, alzando un dedo.

—¿Qué?

La mente se le queda en blanco. «Mierda.»

—No tengo defensa —termina Emma sin convicción y desmoralizada.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sheriff, ¿la cara de quién debe glorificarse por haber tenido el placer de romperle el puño?

—La de nadie —murmura Emma, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Regina.

—Miente.

—De verdad que no. —Suspira con amargura, sintiendo el patético impulso de reír y llorar a la vez. Vaya ironía—. Me encantaría estar mintiendo, pero no es así, te lo juro.

—Deslúmbreme entonces, ¿cómo se ha dañado la mano?

—Lo siento, Alteza, pero una dama nunca revela sus secretos de alcoba.

—¿Una dama? —Regina suelta un bufido indecoroso. Emma se sentiría insultada si ella misma no lo encontrase absurdo—. Escoja otra excusa, señorita Swan. Esta vez, que sea remotamente creíble.

—Eh… ¿es un secreto? Es un asunto policial y todo eso.

Sonríe con esperanza, deseando que Regina deje pasar el tema.

Pero no tiene tanta suerte. Como si Regina Mills, con su personalidad obsesiva, pudiese dejar pasar algo.

—Quizás debería dejarla con su sufrimiento para enseñarle una lección. No la voy a curar hasta que confiese, _princesa_.

Ahí está lo importante, la palabra mágica: «curar». La idea de conseguir un respiro inmediato del dolor es demasiado tentadora, Emma decide tragarse el orgullo y descubrir el pastel. Tampoco es que le quedase mucho orgullo después de la noche que ha pasado.

—Tuve un, eh, un encontronazo con un imbécil que no acabó bien y puede que descargase mis frustraciones con el coche patrulla… —confiesa en un murmuro. Incapaz de mantener contacto visual todavía, añade con timidez—: Puede que me pusiera como la de Million Dollar Baby con el volante. Se me fue un poco de las manos, eso es todo.

Echa un vistazo rápido a la morena, que permanece en silencio. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parece que no le ha impresionado, su expresión es tan pasiva como siempre.

—¿Y qué hizo el susodicho _imbécil_ para provocar una reacción tan violenta y estúpida de una neandertal como usted?

Emma expulsa el aire de los pulmones, sintiendo el peso de la noche sobre sus hombros. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

—Veamos —comienza, alzando la mano buena para poder contar con los dedos los muchos desaires de su acosador—. Primero, robó el móvil de Leroy y lo usó para hostigarme… segundo, amenazó con partir en dos el coche patrulla con su espada, mientras yo estaba dentro, debo añadir… tercero, rajó los neumáticos de dicho coche patrulla, así no me quedaría otra opción que caminar dos kilómetros y medio hasta casa con este frío… cuarto, se coló en el coche y robó la puñetera batería del walkie-talkie, para que no pudiera pedir ayuda a mis ayudantes… y por último, me prometió algo y me engañó, y me dejó colgada como una idiota —termina, agitando los cinco dedos, sintiéndose cansada—. Oh, por cierto, para futuras referencias, el imbécil es Argos.

Eso último capta la atención de Regina. La inexpresividad desaparece de su cara, y cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la mano desfigurada de Emma, se conmueven, dejando a la rubia bloqueada por un momento. Emma no es capaz de discernir si es simpatía, miedo, cólera, preocupación, o las cuatro juntas; porque antes de encontrar la correcta, la Reina Malvada se mueve. Sin previo aviso, Regina hace un movimiento de muñeca y el filete sale volando y queda estampado en la pared.

—Ehh… —dice Emma estupefacta, mirando el solomillo, boquiabierta.

A pesar de su pulcritud con la limpieza, Regina no mueve un dedo. En vez de eso, la mujer coge la mano impedida de Emma, la toca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hormigueo cálido se extiende por su piel hasta que el dolor que la molestaba desaparece por completo. La mano de Regina permanece donde está un segundo antes de quitarla, permitiendo que la rubia pueda examinar su trabajo.

—¡Eh! —Emma flexiona los dedos y se toca los nudillos. Como nuevos. La magia de Regina la ha curado una vez más de Dios sabe cuántas, pero su asombro no ha disminuido lo más mínimo—. Gracias —dice con suavidad.

Regina no le hace caso a sus palabras, de hecho, Emma cree que ni siquiera las ha escuchado, porque antes de que pueda parpadear, ésta la avasalla con un aluvión de preguntas, empezando por:

—Sheriff Swan, ¿cómo puede ser tan descuidada para dejar que un infractor buscado por la ley se cuele en su coche y le perfore los neumáticos?

Por un momento, se ve a sí misma con dieciocho años en los tribunales, sentada en el estrado, preparada para responder preguntas acerca de ella misma y esos malditos relojes robados. Al menos esta vez, la que la interroga es más agradable a la vista, aunque Regina es infinitamente más espeluznante e intimidante que el fiscal, al que se le veía el cartón, de aquella vez.

—Lo de colarse en el coche ocurrió cuando estaba en la Abuelita comprando café —dice Emma en su defensa, obviando adrede el dato de que se olvidó cerrar el coche en primera instancia—. Respecto a lo de los neumáticos rajados, pues, estaba algo distraída cuando sucedió…

—¿Qué la distrajo?

Regina alza una ceja.

—Quién —murmura Emma. Y aunque le cuesta mantener el contacto visual con la morena, admite con suavidad—. Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Estábamos hablando sobre mantequilla y Chiguaguas y Pitbulls… —relata. Al ver cómo la línea entre las cejas de Regina se acentúa, Emma levanta las manos con rapidez—. No te estoy echando la culpa. Es toda mía. Yo soy la responsable. Debería estar más atenta a lo que me rodea. Es decir, estaba de patrulla, joder. Ser observadora es parte del trabajo.

Regina con el ceño fruncido pasa por alto el taco de Emma, pero por inercia, murmura una disculpa de todos modos.

—Debería tener más cuidado, señorita Swan —la reprende Regina, y por un segundo, Emma cree que la mujer se está refiriendo a su sucia boca (y está a punto de pedir disculpas otra vez), pero entonces Regina continúa con nitidez—: Tal descuido puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Debe considerarse afortunada de que las acciones de ese criminal, aunque, molestas, solo hayan sido un pequeño inconveniente para usted.

Emma asiente con la cabeza, es lo más inteligente que puede hacer, juzgando por el ceño fruncido de Regina.

—Y hablando de causar molestias, ¿por qué demonios escogió caminar?

—No tenía otra opción.

—Tenía otra opción. Pero no usó el sentido común, como de costumbre —continúa Regina, con un suspiro exasperado—. Señorita Swan, pudo llamar a casa.

—Mi móvil se murió —intenta explicar Emma, apuntando al aparato—. Me deje el car… —se detiene, y pestañea—. Espera… ¿quieres decir, que me hubieras venido a buscar?

—No.

—Oh.

—Hubiera hecho un hechizo de invocación y la hubiera teletransportado a casa —dice Regina, como si teletransportar gente fuera tan natural como respirar—. No podría dejar a mi hijo durmiendo solo cuando hay un delincuente buscado suelto por la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Nop —coincide Emma—. Y yo hubiera terminado teletransportada entre las paredes si tú hubieses hecho ese hechizo, ¿verdad?

—Es probable.

—Inténtalo con «probabilidades puñeteramente altas» —interviene Emma.

Regina coge aire por la nariz

—Bueno, es una consecuencia con la que podríamos vivir.

—A lo mejor tú. Yo estaría atrapada.

—Pero estaría a salvo en casa.

—Eso es odioso. —Emma pone una mueca—. Tú eres odiosa.

—¿Odiosa? Qué degradante. Querida, soy malvada —dice Regina con descaro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me has curado dos veces en los últimos días, tal vez es hora de que te bajes de la parra y pases de «malvada» a «odiosa» —replica Emma con picardía—. Cuidado, Su Infame Realeza, una buena acción más y podrías acabar simplemente en «cascarrabias».

Regina la fulmina con la mirada, y recordando que tienen cosas más importantes de las que hablar, trae de vuelta los temas con brusquedad:

—¿Dónde encontró a ese acosadorcillo sin gusto suyo?

—En Tulgey Wood. Estaba aparcada delante de la casa abandonada, él estaba unas cuatro casas más allá.

—¿Y a qué hora tuvo lugar el encuentro?

—Después de que llamases tú, alrededor de las once y media, creo. El cabrón lo llamaba _cita_.

Las mandíbulas de Regina se tensan, la cara entera se le tensa con tanta fuerza que parece que se ha puesto una sobredosis de botox. Si Emma no la conociese bien, podría pensar que Su Majestad está celosa, lo cual no es solo ridículo, sino categóricamente imposible.

—¿Se enfrentó cara a cara con él?

—Cara a máscara —corrige Emma—. Y no, no lo hice. Solo hablamos por teléfono.

—Una cita telefónica. Qué _divertido_ —dice Regina con tono monocorde y frunciendo el labio superior—. ¿Y de qué han hablado los dos? ¿Me debería aventurar y adivinar que no hubo lugar para una charla estimulante? Después de todo, estamos hablando de usted y un ladronzuelo.

Emma contiene el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Una chica no puede obtener un poco de reconocimiento de vez en cuando? Puede que no sea una gran intelectual como Regina, pero puede mantener grandes conversaciones. Es capaz de decir cosas inteligentes también. Es una pena que las siguientes palabras no acrediten sus argumentos, pero bueno. Emma se aclara la garganta:

—Hablamos de mis bragas… de mi dinero robado… su moto, que técnicamente es mía… su espada… el espectro… mi inexistente vida sexual… mis bragas… etcétera, etcétera. Pero, sí, sobre todo de mis bragas.

—Sus _bragas_

—Mis bragas.

Una nube espesa desciende entre la pareja, sofocándolas en una niebla de incomodidad.

—¿Qué pasa con sus… _bragas_? —indaga Regina un segundo después, a punto de ahogarse con la palabra.

La rubia se sonroja con intensidad.

—Eh, ya sabes, cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Él, eh, se burló de las que me robó y él… um… ah…

—¿La mataría hablar con frases completas y coherentes? ¿Él, qué, señorita Swan?

La rubia suspira.

—Quería que le describiese el tanga que llevo esta noche…

—¿Y lo hizo?

Regina alza una ceja.

Emma asiente miserablemente, dibujando círculos sobre la mesa con un dedo.

Puede que sean los ojos jugándole una mala pasada, pero ve cómo la cara de Regina se crispa.

—¿Le describió su ropa interior a un pervertido? —pregunta la morena despacio, con un indicio de peligro en el tono.

Emma se retuerce en su asiento.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿Voluntariamente?

La sheriff se sobresalta, con aspecto tímido, y sintiéndose así también.

—No. Sí. ¿Un poco?

Regina se recuesta sobre la silla, con la expresión oscurecida.

—Ya veo —dice con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho—. Señorita Swan, me he equivocado. Sí que tuvo una conversación estimulante con su acosador después de todo. Es una desgracia que la única cosa estimulada fuese el pequeño órgano de sus pantalones. Bien hecho, querida, hizo un trabajo maravilloso _alzando_ algo esta noche, una pena que no fuese el nivel de conversación.

Vale, a lo mejor se lo merece.

—Aun así, he sacado algo de todo esto.

—¿Otra cosa aparte del abrumador sentimiento de vergüenza?

Emma ignora la pulla y se inclina sobre la mesa, encontrándose con la mirada disgustada de Regina directamente.

—Conseguí que admitiese que él estaba en el claro el día que entraron en casa.

Regina se espabila un poco, la curiosidad la ha picado.

—¿Fue él el que lanzó el hechizo?

—No. Dijo que el responsable era un amigo peludo suyo.

—¿Un amigo peludo?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Son sus palabras, no las mías.

—Lo del claro fue magia blanca —murmura Regina pasado un momento, frunciendo el ceño ensimismada. Emma casi puede ver los engranajes funcionando dentro de esa complicada cabeza—. Y según esa hada insufrible que adora su madre, también fue magia blanca lo que trajo el espectro a Storybrooke. No sé lo que piensa usted, sheriff, pero no creo que sea una mera coincidencia.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, y por eso se lo pregunté. Él afirma que su amigo peludo intentaba deshacerse del devoraalmas, no traerlo de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Señorita Swan, es un criminal de poca monta. Usted, entre todas las personas, debería saber que no es tan improbable que le haya mentido.

Emma se pasa una mano por el pelo y deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—No creo que estuviera mintiendo, Regina. Usé mi superpoder todo el tiempo, ese capullo molesto sonaba sincero. He estado pensando en ello durante mi camino a casa, intentado poner un poco de sentido a todo esto. Puede que ocultase la historia completa, sí, pero para mí, no mentía. No sé, Regina, es muy confuso.

—Tenga cuidado no le vaya a dar un tirón en la cabeza, _princesa_. Su insignificante cerebro puede que no sobreviva a la tensión —dice Regina con sarcasmo, incapaz de evitarlo—. ¿Tiene nombre este amigo peludo?

—Seguramente. Pero no lo conseguí —admite Emma en tono débil. Se siente totalmente inútil—. Tú no conocerás a ningún practicante de magia peludo en Storybrooke, ¿no? ¿O debería pasarme por el convento y buscar cual es la monja que no se depila las piernas?

Puede que Regina mantenga su expresión tan neutral como le es posible por el enfado que todavía siente con la rubia, pero Emma capta el leve movimiento en la comisura de su boca.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, el puñado de brujas y hechiceros que conozco, personalmente, en la ciudad, prefieren practicar las artes oscuras. Todos son viejas arpías y fósiles calvos, exactamente lo opuesto a lo que describiría como peludo —entona Regina irónicamente—. Puede que el amigo de su acosador sea un cambia formas, pero aparte de Maléfica, no recuerdo haber traído con la maldición a nadie más con magia de naturaleza dual.

—¿Qué hay de los hermanos Bacon?

—Querida, hacer desaparecer una mesa llena de comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no es magia, es gula —dice Regina socarrona—. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, los cerdos no eran peludos.

—Si hablamos de animales, estoy de acuerdo.

Esta vez, Regina no puede contenerlo más y sonríe. Claro que intenta esconderlo agachando la cabeza y tosiendo en el puño, pero a la rubia no se le escapa. Emma mentiría si dijese que no lo encuentra gracioso (y, sí, tal vez un poco cautivador, también).

—Se lo preguntaré a Ruby por la mañana, a lo mejor ella sabe algo… o conoce a alguien —dice Emma pasado un rato, mordisqueándose el labio inferior—. Probablemente también llame a las hadas religiosas.

—Sí, haga todo eso. —Regina bosteza, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Demostrando que los bostezos son contagiosos, Emma hace lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la morena, no se molesta en cubrirse la boca abierta. Por supuesto, los labios de Regina se fruncen con asco pero continúa hablando igualmente—. Entretanto, continuaré leyendo cuidadosamente mis libros en busca de esa espada infernal. Un aviso, sheriff, espere pronto una llamada de la preciosa novia de Gold. Francamente, no llegar a ningún lado se me hace un poco tedioso para mi gusto, por eso me abriré camino hasta la biblioteca privada de Gold en uno o dos días.

Hay algo en lo que Regina acaba de decir que deja pensando a Emma.

La rubia inclina la cabeza y se rasca el cuello. Se está olvidando de algo importante. Tiene una molestia persistente en la barriga, y está muy segura de que no son gases (o eso espera). A lo mejor es…

—¡El matojo de la señora Walter! —exclama repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Regina.

—¡Señorita Swan!

—Lo siento —masculla Emma, sonriendo como una zopenca—. He recordado algo importante.

—¿Qué demonios es tan importante acerca de esa vieja solterona y su —Regina hace una pausa, con los labios fruncidos agriamente— _matojo_?

—Vi como la espada de Argos se lo destrozaba.

—…

—En realidad, el gilipollas apuntaba a la rata que estaba escondiéndose dentro. El pobre matojo solo fue un daño colateral. Cuando se levante, la señora W, se va a cabrear, siempre veo como lo rebaja.

—¿Su… matojo?

—Sí, su matojo de rosas.

—Un matojo de _rosas_.

Regina alza una ceja.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—No señorita Swan, no lo es. —La morena suspira, masajeándose las sienes—. Dígame, ¿qué quiere explicar con su historia? ¿O he sufrido su cháchara sobre matojos devastados por una espada para nada? Sinceramente, sheriff, no son horas para escuchar, por la salud de ambas, juegos de palabras con doble sentido, totalmente desubicados e inapropiados.

—¿Inapropiados? ¿Doble sentido? —Emma arruga la nariz, confusa—. Dios, tienes una mente muy sucia, ¿lo sabías?

La mirada penetrante que Regina lanza en su dirección podría incluso cortar un átomo en pedazos.

—En fin, lo que quería decir es que la espada de Argos es realmente poderosa, aterradoramente poderosa. Como te lo cuento, Regina, la movió y una maldita ola de energía salió de la hoja y quemó el pu… pobre arbusto. Si puede hacer eso y matar espectros, tenemos un duro trabajo por delante.

Regina exhala con fuerza y se aprieta la bata con fuerza, con resignación escrita por todo su cuerpo.

—Supongo que sí.

—Eso no es todo de lo que quería hablarte. También tengo una sorpresa para ti… —dice Emma, haciendo su mejor imitación de la sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

—Señorita Swan, odio las sorpresas —indica malhumorada y recelosa, como de costumbre.

—Confía en mí, Majestad, esta te gustará.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Que es de mi parte.

Regina la mira extrañada. La sonrisa de Emma se amplía en un acto reflejo.

—Si piensa que eso me convence, sheriff, vuelva a pensar en algo.

—Oh, venga, sígueme la corriente. Te prometo que esta sorpresa te hará la vida mucho más fácil.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces tiene luz verde para hacer la mía un infierno, eres bastante buena en eso.

La morena todavía tiene dudas, pero al final se deja llevar.

—Está bien. Comience, pues.

Regina hace un gesto con la mano, nada entusiasmada. Pero eso va a cambiar en un segundo, Emma sonríe para sus adentros.

—Sé cuál es el nombre de la espada.

La reacción que obtiene Emma es exactamente la que se ha imaginado. Como si le hubiesen encendido un petardo en el culo, Regina se levanta con atención.

—¿Cuál es?

—A ver si lo adivinas. Una pista: probablemente sea el color de tu cara si alguna vez te tropiezas conmigo como Dios me trajo al mundo.

—¿Carmesí?

—Nop. —Emma niega con la cabeza. Mira fijamente a la morena durante unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren ante la revelación—. Espera… ¿te sonrojarías? ¡Ja! Bueno, eso es…

—Señorita Swan —interrumpe Regina lacónicamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y soltando un gruñido frustrado—. Estoy más receptiva para rompecabezas y revelaciones llenas de suspense cuando se hacen a una hora más apropiada. Son casi las dos de la madrugada, y a no ser que se las quiera ver con una reina malvada en el desayuno, necesito mi reposo.

—Bien —murmura Emma, abatida por la aguafiestas morena. Sin más fanfarronerías, dice sin entusiasmo—: Es la espada de Ashe. _Ash_ con una «e». A-S-H-E. ¿Quieres que te lo escriba?

—Ashe.

—Con una «e».

Ver como la cara de Regina se queda sin color y se vuelve pálida como una sábana no es nada alentador. Para ser francos, a Emma la asusta hasta la médula. Regina Mills es la mujer más segura, intrépida y formidable que conoce, y si ahí fuera hay algo que pueda hacer parecer que la mujer se está cagando de miedo, entonces no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Emma contiene su creciente ansiedad lo suficiente para preguntar con temor:

—¿Has escuchado hablar de ella?

Regina asiente débilmente, con la mirada vidriosa, como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

—Pensé… cuando mencionó las serpientes gemelas… pensé que era otra, pero entonces… nunca me imaginé que podría ser… —masculla sin sentido para sí misma, con voz ronca—. Eso explicaría lo del espectro —añade después, con aspecto tan preocupado como cuando dicha criatura atacó la semana pasada.

—¿Explicar el qué…? ¿Regina? —insiste Emma, con gran intriga e inclinándose más sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa con el espectro?

Regina no responde directamente. La rubia está a punto de caerse de la silla por la expectación, no la presiona. La mirada clavada en la nada y el parpadeo lento, puede ser un indicativo de una intensa melancolía, por eso intenta ser paciente. Regina hablará en el momento que esté preparada. Tarda un par de minutos de suspense agonizante en expulsar sus pensamientos, y cuando lo hace, se pasa una mano temblorosa por el pelo y dice:

—He oído historias sobre esa espada, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

—¿De quién las has oído?

Regina titubea brevemente, antes de suspirar y encontrarse con su mirada.

—Rumpelstiltskin.

—¿La espada es suya?

—No. —Regina niega con la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Pero la quería. Jefferson casi se muere intentando ir en su procura a otra tierra, es una de las razones por las que Jefferson decidió retirarse, el trabajo se volvió demasiado arriesgado para su gusto.

—¿Gold alguna vez le puso las manos encima?

—No, pero nunca dejó de intentarlo —confía la morena, con el ceño fruncido arruinando su cara—. ¿Quién sabe cuántos saltadores de portales envió a la muerte para robarle la espada al Emperador de Asheneamon? Era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo él mismo.

—Espera… ¿Ashey… qué?

—_Ashe-nea-mon_. Es uno de muchos reinos mágicos, como Oz y el País de las Maravillas.

—Dios, ¿cuántos hay?

Emma hace una mueca. La mera existencia de una tierra de cuentos de hadas es una idea de locos, pero la idea de que existan más mundos es sobrecogedora.

—Los suficientes para marearla, señorita Swan. Y entonces más.

La pobre y abrumada sheriff se hunde en la silla, tratando de recomponer sus pensamientos. Pero… no ha habido suerte.

—¿Por qué Gold la quiere con tanto ahínco?

—Por la misma razón por la que se mueve ese retorcido duende: poder. Según él, la espada de Ashe es la espada más poderosa de los reinos conocidos.

A Emma se le hiela la sangre. «Me cago en todo…» el cabrón pervertido no le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Más poderosa que tú?

—No soy una espada —se burla Regina.

—Ya, pero puedes cortar más profundo que una.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, con tu lengua.

—…

—Con tu lengua afilada.

Una Regina seria le lanza una mirada despectiva.

—Señorita Swan —la advierte Regina, con la boca fruncida—. Creo que no ha entendido la gravedad de la situación. No es momento para sus idioteces.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Emma esboza una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me pongo algo graciosilla cuando me pongo de los nervios.

—Lo hace —reconoce Regina con un suspiro.

—Pero, lo digo en serio, ¿no puedes vencerla con tu magia? Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero eres la bruja más poderosa de este mundo, incluso con tu magia rarita. Estoy segura de que puedes lanzar un hechizo para mandar la espada lejos o, no sé, convertirla en polvo o algo…

—Aunque su confianza en mis habilidades mágicas es sorprendente a la vez que nauseabundamente conmovedora, señorita Swan, también está gravemente equivocada. No puedo «mandarla lejos», esa espada es todo lo que promete, sheriff. La hoja tiene el poder de absorber la energía, o la llamada fuerza vital, de todo ser al que hiera. Puede que haya cogido el nombre del mayor héroe que la ha empuñado, pero según Gold, el semidiós que la forjó en el submundo, llamó a la espada, _Gray_. ¿Sabe por qué?

Habiendo oído hablar de ella por primera vez esta noche, como es natural, Emma niega con la cabeza.

—La hoja, por sí sola, es impresionante, pero cuando activa su verdadero poder, se dice que tiene la suficiente energía para destruir continentes enteros. La razón de que se la llamase _Gray_, señorita Swan, es debido a que con el fin de activar la espada, la hoja debe absorber la esencia de dos seres: uno hecho de pura oscuridad y el otro de pura luz.

Emma traga saliva visiblemente, sintiendo el estómago encogido. Ahora entiende porqué Regina parece tan preocupada.

—El espectro —susurra con voz ronca, encontrándose con la mirada de la morena.

—Un ser de pura oscuridad. —Regina asiente secamente—. Su acosador tiene uno de los componentes cruciales para la activación, señorita Swan; solo necesita el otro.

Eso no suena nada bien. De hecho esa simple pieza de información es la noticia más aterradora que ha oído desde que uno de sus examantes le dijo que tenía sífilis y ladillas (para que conste, no pilló nada de eso, el hijo de puta vengativo le estaba tomando el pelo). Pues, si Regina está en lo cierto y Argos está ahora a la caza de una criatura perteneciente al lado más claro de la gama, solo hay un grupo de posibles candidatos que le vienen a la mente.

—Eh, uh, ¿crees que debería avisar a las hadas religiosas de que una de ella está en peligro de que le absorban la vida de sus cinturones de castidad simplemente para activar una estúpida espada?

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Regina seria, con los labios formando una fina línea, la mira con ojos tortuosos.

Emma pestañea. «Oh mierda.»

—No.

—…

—Hostia…

Para ser justa con Regina, la mujer tiene un aspecto casi tan desamparado como el de Emma. Por supuesto, para el ojo inexperto, la exalcaldesa no parece diferente a su ser normal: calma y regia como siempre. Pero la rubia ha llegado a conocerla, cuando se trata de Regina Mills, todo está en los ojos. Esas profundas y expresivas piscinas marrones dicen cosas que Regina nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Y ahora mismo, están diciendo que Regina no solo se siente impotente, sino puñeteramente aterrorizada. Sin embargo, si Regina tiene miedo por ella o de la espada, Emma no lo sabe.

—¿Cómo demonios puedo ser yo? —Emma se frota las manos sobre la cara hirviendo, sintiendo como se le cierra la garganta hasta el punto de ser incómodo. Ella no puede ser un ser de pura luz; gris, a lo mejor, ¿pero blanco inmaculado? Sencillamente «no»—. ¡Ni siquiera soy agradable! Quiero decir, maldigo como un pu… como un maldito marinero. No voy a la iglesia, la última vez que fui a una, era tan joven que pensaba que te podías salvar si dabas dinero, y lo di. Estoy segura de que he dado más puñetazos que abrazos. Hablo durante las películas. Dejo pegotes de pasta en el lavamanos. Bebo la leche directamente del maldito cartón… ¡y me importa un bledo si es antihigiénico! ¿Quién demonios hace todas esas cosas? Solo los monstruos, Regina. Soy un maldito _monstruo_

Está perdiendo los nervios, está claro.

Regina deja escapar un suspiro largo y comprensivo.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo de todo corazón con su autoevaluación, señorita Swan, no se puede negar el hecho de que es el producto del amor verdadero. Usted, la idiota más grande de Storybrooke, es la encarnación más grande de magia blanca que existe. Por eso es el Caballero Blanco, la Salvadora.

Hay momentos, como hoy, en los que Emma desearía que sus padres fueran unos personajes de cuentos de hadas imbéciles al azar que se quedaron embarazados después de una noche de borrachera. Puede que no sea terriblemente romántico, pero por lo menos, no cargaría con esto del Caballero Blanco y esta santa mierda de: Emma hija de la luz. Ser el producto del amor verdadero es bonito y todo eso, pero es demasiado peligroso para la salud.

Emma sabe que la situación está muy mal cuando Regina Mills, entre toda la gente, es la que intenta romper la tensión con una pequeña ocurrencia.

—¿Todavía bebe la leche del cartón?

A pesar de la desolación, la rubia no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eh… no cuando tú estás cerca.

—Pensé que ya la había sermoneado lo suficiente para eliminar esa lamentable propensión de su cuerpo.

—Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, supongo. —Emma se encoge ligeramente de hombros—. ¿Lo siento?

Regina pone los ojos en blanco, pero la rubia sabe que solo está fingiendo el enfado por la ausencia de veneno en el tono.

—Supongo que podría comprar otro cartón para usted. Seguramente sus gérmenes sean la razón por la cual la leche se estropea tan pronto.

—Oh, venga, no es tan grave. No es como si metiese la lengua en el agujero y la moviese por todos los lados.

—…

—… en el cartón de leche.

—…

—Creo, eh, creo que debería reformular eso.

—No se moleste, señorita Swan. —Regina deja escapar un suspiro cansado—. Su boca tiene la tendencia de hacer que las cosas que suenan mal, suenen infinitamente peor; es uno de sus muchos, desafortunados talentos, _princesa_.

—¿No crees que es adorable?

Regina se burla sin molestarse siquiera en dignificar su pregunta con una respuesta.

—Yo pensé que pensabas que era encantador —murmura Emma con ironía. Un bufido exasperado es todo lo que obtiene, y con eso, las bromas llegan a su fin. A pesar de la distracción momentánea, por la que está agradecida, tiene que admitirlo, Emma no se siente menos inquieta. Todo esto es una retorcida pesadilla, y ella es la cabeza hueca que corre por todos los lados a la que están a punto de cortarle la cabeza—. Regina —dice en voz baja—. ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que me acosa? ¿Para matarme y recoger mi «esencia» para activar su estúpida espada?

—Sí —es la respuesta contundente de Regina, la verdad sin edulcorar.

—Pero… si esa es su intención, ¿por qué no me ha matado esta noche? ¿O la semana pasada? Me pudo haber conseguido a mí y al espectro de una sentada. Estaba prácticamente desangrándome por la boca, pudo rematarme en aquel instante —señala confundida.

—No… no lo sé —admite Regina con un suspiro frustrado—. sheriff, el único que puede darnos las respuestas es ese acosador suyo. Nosotras solo podemos sacar conclusiones. Puede que esté esperando al momento oportuno, o la oportunidad perfecta. O, quizás, solo lo esté procrastinando, prefiriendo promulgar lo que tiene planeado a un ritmo tranquilo.

—Es una porquería —gime Emma. Es una putada—. No lo entiendo. Si su objetivo es matarme, ¿por qué molestarse con todas esas artimañas molestas? ¿Por qué robar mis cosas? ¿Por qué enviarme esas flores y las notas?

—Está bastante claro que encuentra placer en torturarla, señorita Swan.

Emma se muerde la lengua. Le suena a otra persona que conoce.

—Piénselo como si fuera un depredador jugando con su presa antes de devorarla. Probablemente crea que ya ha ganado, entonces no hay nada de malo en jugar un poco antes. Torturar al vencido hace que la victoria sea más dulce. —En ese momento parece que una nube oscura se ha posado sobre Regina, y con un tono bajo murmura—: En la vieja tierra… en mi antigua vida… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Bueno, está bien saber que ya no eres esa persona.

—¿Quién dice que no? —entona Regina con tono agridulce.

—Yo, y Henry también.

La burla que sale de los labios de la morena está llena de pesar.

—Estoy bastante segura de que hay un montón de gente que discreparía con ambos. Su preciosa madre es una de ellos.

Si uno se detiene a pensar en ello, Emma debería ser a la que estuvieran consolando, después de todo, su vida está amenazada por un lunático con una espada mágica. Pero eso no es lo que sucede. Regina está tan… triste. Lo que a su vez, hace que Emma se sienta como una mierda (y ni siquiera sabe por qué). Tal vez actuar como el Caballero Blanco la haya hecho más empática, o, puede ser, que tenga debilidad por las reinas de ojos tristes. En cualquier caso, la rubia termina haciendo lo más caballeroso y decente, y aparta su miseria a un lado por el momento. Sin pensárselo, cubre la mano inerte de Regina con la suya, dándole unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras. Aturdida por la intimidad del gesto, la morena se tensa, antes de relajarse lentamente, y casi a regañadientes, por el contacto.

Suelen hacerlo a menudo, el asunto de tocarse. Por una parte todavía es una sensación un poco extraña, la sensación de sus pieles rozándose se había vuelto familiar, y se atrevería a decir que reconfortante también.

—Te lo he dicho, ya no eres la Reina Malvada —murmura Emma, dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Regina.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué como usted ha mencionado tan amablemente, he sufrido la indignidad de ser degradada a Reina Odiosa?

—Bueno, últimamente has sido amable, mala leche a un lado. Pero, no sé, a mis ojos, incluso desde el principio, siempre has sido solo Regina, ¿sabes? —Emma se encoge de hombros ligeramente, sintiendo el rubor—. Solo eres una perra malhumorada y sarcástica. No mala. No odiosa. Bueno, a lo mejor un poco cruel. Y psicótica. Pero no mucho, solo tienes un deje.

—…

—Entiendes lo que intento decir, ¿verdad?

Trata de captar los ojos de Regina en vano. Es curioso cómo, para una persona que ha recurrido a invadir su espacio personal en otras ocasiones, Regina está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar mirar en su dirección.

Emma suspira.

—Al contrario que la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad, yo no tengo recuerdos de la Reina Malvada. Pero, aunque no la haya conocido personalmente, creo que he escuchado suficientes historias —por Mary Margaret, por el libro, por todo el mundo— para imaginarme qué tipo de persona era. Y puedo decirte que no suena para nada como la Regina Mills que he conocido aquí en Storybrooke.

Regina se resiente en su lugar, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, antes de retirar suavemente la mano del agarre de Emma.

Emma contiene un suspiro.

—Para empezar, la mujer llevaba corsés que quitaban el hipo y le ponían las tetas en la garganta. Y tú, bueno, tu sentido de la moda es más, eh… conservador, ¿supongo? Iba a decir «estilo maternal» pero no tengo ganas de que me rompan la mano otra vez.

Aparte de un movimiento de ceja, no obtiene reacción por parte de la estoica morena.

—También he oído que se comía bebés…

—¡No hacía tal cosa!

Y ahí está. Por fin ha conseguido que Regina la mire, bueno, la fulmine con la mirada, en realidad.

Emma contiene una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, esa era la bruja ciega —murmura divertida, antes de despejarse y continuar con un tono más serio, asegurándose de no perder de vista esos ojos marrones—: Bromas a un lado, lo que trato de decir, es que ya no eres ella, Regina. La única cosa que tenéis en común, es que ambas sois un grano en el culo.

Regina, ofendida, se burla indignada con cara de póquer, pero la rubia cree que también está conmovida (aunque haga todo lo posible por ocultarlo).

—Eres la Pitbull de Storybrooke. —Emma sonríe de medio lado—. No hay mucha gente que vea quién eres en realidad, se preocupe de ver más allá de tu pasado, o demonios, de tu terrorífica reputación para ver que has cambiado. Reconfórtate en saber que las personas que importan en tu vida lo hacen. Henry y yo lo vemos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, las paredes de Regina se hacen tan altas que Emma juraría que puede ver cómo hacen un agujero en el techo.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿cree que me importa? —dice Regina entre dientes, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿No te importo?

Emma la desafía silenciosamente alzando una ceja.

—No me importa.

Regina cierra la boca y aparta los ojos, pasando una mano por los mechones castaños. No necesita tener un superpoder para saber que es mentira. Y a juzgar por su inquietud, Regina tampoco.

Ambas se toman un momento para sí mismas. Mientras una pensativa Regina juega distraída con el dobladillo de su bata, Emma se inclina hacia atrás y respira profundamente, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que se le ha posado en el estómago como una burbuja cada vez que piensa en esa maldita espada. ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido ponerle las manos encima un vulgar ladrón si ni siquiera el «Ser Oscuro» la pudo robar? No tiene sentido. Quizás tenga que aceptar que, pese a sus maneras de ladrón de bragas de poca monta, Argos no es un ladrón cualquiera como ella se creía. Lo cual le plantea una cuestión: ¿Quién es realmente? No importa lo que diga, ese cabrón todavía le debe un nombre. De una forma u otra, Emma descubrirá cuál es. Condenadas pizzas peperonni.

Perdida en su pequeño mundo, le da la sensación de que ha pasado una eternidad antes de que Regina le ponga fin al melancólico pesimismo y corte el espeso silencio que impregnaba la habitación.

—Willian Incantamentum.

—¿Hm?

Emma la mira y lanza sus preocupaciones lejos.

—Es un hechizo…

Lo ha murmurado tan bajo que sus oídos no ha sido capaces de captar ni una sola palabra.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —pregunta, acercándose más.

—Un hechizo —repite Regina, un poco más alto esta vez, sus ojos marrones han perdido la capa desenfocada de hace un momento—. Willian Incantamentum. Es un hechizo de protección especial. Está pensado para conceder inmunidad frente a la espada _Gray_, de modo que si hiere a la persona, la hoja no absorberá su esencia. Se dice que una bruja de tres al cuarto lo creó para su marido, Willian, que al parecer, fue el único que sobrevivió a un encuentro con Ashe y su espada.

La esperanza es un sentimiento poderoso. Aunque sea solo un pequeño atisbo, Emma se endereza, un hormigueo le recorre la piel, como si alguien la acabase de pinchar con una picana eléctrica. El cambio de humor repentino debe haber sido bastante obvio, pues con solo mirarla a la cara, Regina le lanza una mirada incisiva.

—No tenga grandes esperanzas, señorita Swan —la advierte con un suspiro cansado, estallándole la burbuja—. Rumpelstiltskin intentó recrear ese hechizo y lanzarlo a todos los imbéciles que envió a por la espada.

—¿Y?

—Falló todas y cada una de las veces.

La actitud de Emma se desinfla como un globo.

—Si falló todas las veces, ¿cómo es que Jefferson todavía está vivo?

No puede evitar preguntárselo en voz alta, luchando por agarrarse a algo, a cualquier cosa.

—El estúpido incompetente no se acercó lo suficiente a la espada para poner a prueba la eficacia del hechizo —comparte Regina con una mueca de desprecio; obviamente, no hay afecto entre Su Majestad y el Sombrerero—. Si la memoria no me falla, lo atacaron unos agentes en cuanto puso un pie fuera del portal. A duras penas pudo volver al Bosque Encantado.

—Oh.

Cuando pensar en ese lunático con el culo pateado no le proporciona placer como lo hace normalmente, sabe que está triste. Emma siente la tentación de dejarse caer en la mesa, enterrar la cabeza en las manos y deprimirse hasta el culo. Pero se detiene. Eso sería demasiado derrotista. Y ella es lo suficientemente testaruda para no caer presa de ese comportamiento, no importa cuán tentador sea.

—Rumpelstiltskin no estaba muy contento con todos esos fracasos —continúa Regina con tono condescendiente, atrayendo la atención de Emma hacia ella—. Durante meses, tuve que aguantar y escuchar las tonterías de ese duende corbardica sobre la falta de un ingrediente crucial en el hechizo de Willian; un componente clave al que no fue capaz de ponerle la mano encima pese a su esfuerzo.

—¿Alguna vez descubrió cuál era?

Regina niega con la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no lo hizo.

—Volvemos a estar dónde empezamos.

Emma exhala una bocanada de aire, con aspecto desmejorado.

—No del todo.

Emma frunce el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con Regina mirándola fijamente, con unos ojos feroces que hace unos segundos no estaba ahí. Es una transformación rápida, que deja a Emma confusa. ¿La morena no estaba hace apenas unos minutos perdida e insegura? Ahora, Regina vuelve a ser su antiguo yo, desbordando calma y confianza. Tanto cambio de humor marea.

—Voy a encontrarlo —declara Regina, con los ojos iluminados con determinación.

—¿Encontrar qué?

La otra mujer no pone los ojos en blanco ante la ignorancia de Emma, pero deja escapar un suspiro.

—El ingrediente que falta —indica la morena—. Voy a averiguar cuál es.

Emma inclina la cabeza dudosa y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé —admite Regina abiertamente—. Pero lo voy a hacer. Quédese con mis palabras, señorita Swan. Usted conseguirá su inmunidad, yo me vengaré de ese ladrón por destrozar mi jardín y robarme las flores, y vamos a conseguir lo que Gold no pudo; nos haremos con esa espada nosotras mismas. Todo saldrá bien, sheriff. Así que, querida, puede quitar esa lamentable expresión de su cara. El aspecto de damisela desdichada en apuros no queda bien en una patana como usted, _princesa pasiva_.

El gesto altivo que hace Regina con la barbilla divierte a Emma más de lo que le gustaría admitir; y, aunque no tiene la certeza de que los esfuerzos de Regina vayan a dar frutos, Emma se siente más tranquila. La asombrosa confianza de la mujer es, y siempre ha sido, revitalizante (y un poco sobrecogedora, para ser honesta). Estará bien. A pesar de lo oscuras que puedan parecer ahora las cosas, se lo cree, porque aunque suene extraño… lo dice Regina. ¿No es irónico?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja tras un momento, clavando los ojos verdes en los marrones—. ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Ya se lo he dicho, señorita Swan, tendré mi venganza. Aparte de eso, querida, no sé por qué otra razón estaría dispuesta a ayudar a una idiota como usted; tal vez esté desarrollando tendencias masoquistas.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—Pensé que ibas a decir todo ese asunto de la «promesa a Henry» otra vez.

Emma se encoge de hombros, tirando le la manga de su chaqueta distraída y jugando con el dobladillo.

La mención del nombre del chico provoca en la morena una reacción extraña. Los ojos de Regina se abren por una fracción de segundo, como si se le acabase de venir a la mente la promesa de su hijo; algo difícil de creer para la rubia, dadas las veces que la morena se lo ha recordado. Bueno, sea cual sea la razón para la pausa momentánea de Regina, no tarda mucho en recomponerse. Regina se aclara la garganta, pero la voz le sale un poco ronca cuando dice:

—Sí, por supuesto, Henry. Eso también es un hecho, supongo.

Emma esboza una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, pero no dice nada más. Desde que el espectro atacó, la maquinación del chico se ha vuelto la excusa por defecto de ambas —no, excusa no, explicación— para las cosas que podrían interpretarse como preocupación por el bienestar de la otra. Es más fácil, por no decir más seguro, que admitir, que quizás, están alcanzando otro nivel en su relación antagonista, donde la genuina preocupación por la otra ya no es una noción absurda como en el pasado. Dicho eso, admitirlo en su cabeza es una cosa, decirlo en voz alta es otra.

Por eso… Emma no sigue instigando.

En vez de eso, tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa, deja escapar el aliento y dice:

—Tengo que decir, Alteza, que has criado a un manipulador nato. ¿Hacernos nuestras propias guardaespaldas? El chico es un experto.

La respuesta que obtiene es una rápida sonrisa irónica.

Un momento silencioso pasa entre la pareja, cómodo y libre de tensión. Emma aprovecha la oportunidad para deshacerse de la presión del cuello. Los ojos cansados de Regina delatan su cansancio, se cubre la boca con la mano y deja escapar otro largo y abundante bostezo.

«La pobre necesita descansar», piensa Emma, con un suspiro comprensivo.

Mira el reloj de la muñeca y se mordisquea el labio. «2:14.» Aún con todo lo que tiene dentro de la cabeza, a Emma no le lleva mucho tiempo ordenar sus pensamientos. Así que, coge el cargador que está detrás de ella para desenchufarlo. No tiene las barras completas, pero cree que el móvil tiene energía suficiente para durar tres horas más. Con eso llegará, supone, antes de impulsarse contra la mesa. Las patas de la silla arañan el suelo como si fuesen uñas contra una pizarra. Emma hace un gesto de dolor y le lanza a Regina una sonrisa avergonzada para disculparse.

—Lo siento —murmura, poniéndose de pie y metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Es muy tarde. Ve a dormir, Regina. Y, eh… gracias, ¿vale? Por todo. Supongo que te veré en el desayuno.

Le sonríe cansada mientras se sube la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero hasta el cuello.

—_Siéntese_.

Dice la palabra con tanta seriedad que Emma vuelve a posar el culo en la silla.

—¿Adónde demonios se cree que va?

—Uh… ¿a comisaría?

Regina alza una ceja perfectamente arreglada.

—¿Y por qué?

—Tengo que coger el escarabajo. —Emma sonríe lánguidamente, y se rasca un lado de la cara. Por alguna razón, tiene la sensación de que ha viajado en el tiempo. Una vez más la sheriff dando explicaciones a su Alcaldesa favorita—. Y, eh… ahora que mi mano está bien debería acabar de patrullar, ¿no? Quiero decir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Mi turno acaba a la cinco, ¿recuerdas?

—Señorita Swan, tiene un acosador. Normalmente, cuando acosan a la gente, se quedan en sus casas, a _salvo_, sobre todo por la noche —dice Regina tajante, con aspecto de querer enrollar el periódico de ayer y usarlo para hacer entrar en razón a la rubia—. Tal y como usted lo ha expuesto, un hombre con una poderosa espada la está siguiendo. Puede que sea mucho pedir para un Encantador, pero por una vez, demuestre que me equivoco y use el sentido común, señorita Swan.

—Pero… —dice Emma dócilmente—. ¿Qué pasa con mi trabajo?

—Precisamente para eso tiene ayudantes, _princesa_. Eso bufones incompetentes sobrepagados son, y lo digo sin rodeos, esclavos con placa, así que le sugiero que empiece a delegar. Usted es la sheriff, haga lo que hace siempre y pase sus responsabilidades a otra persona. Tiene mucha experiencia en eso, ¿no?

—Pero…

Los ojos de Regina tienen un brillo asesino.

«Por Dios.» Emma echa un vistazo vacilante a la placa que tiene en la cadera, luego mira a Regina, que tiene una expresión severa, y se siente indecisa. Está entre la espada y la pared.

Cree que está siendo discreta, pero su indecisión no pasa desapercibida, y tampoco lo hacen las largas miradas que está lanzando a la puerta. En el momento en que devuelve la mirada a Regina y la ve alzando una maldita ceja, Emma sabe que está jodida.

—¿Su terquedad intrínseca va a ser un problema, señorita Swan?

—Por supuesto que no.

—…

—¿No?

—…

—Eh… ¿a lo mejor? —admite Emma con un hilo de voz.

Y eso, damas y caballeros, sella su destino.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, ya está decidido. De ahora en adelante, y hasta que encuentre el ingrediente que falta del hechizo, tiene prohibido salir de casa sin mi permiso y sin compañía. ¿Está claro?

Sí… tan claro como su cabeza durante una resaca horrible.

—¿Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario? —escupe, con ojos incrédulos.

—No.

Las cejas de Emma se alzan hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—No del todo —enmienda Regina—. Como he dicho, puede irse… siempre que le dé mi bendición o esté de buen humor para agraciarla con mi compañía por la ciudad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—Mire mi cara, señorita Swan. ¿Le doy la sensación de estar bromeando?

Bueno, no lo parece, eso seguro. Emma, impotente, la mira boquiabierta. Su Majestad está, literalmente, quitándole la libertad.

—¿Yo no tengo nada que decir?

—No.

—Pero… me estás convirtiendo en una prisionera en mi propia casa… bueno, técnicamente, tu casa, pero aun así. Creía que la sheriff era yo.

—Oh, lo siento, sheriff Swan, ¿tiene alguna manera de hacerse inmune a la espada mágica de su acosador?

La rubia hace una mueca.

—No.

—Entonces, cállese.

Emma se queja pero termina cerrando la boca. No sabe por qué se sigue molestando en presentar batalla, siempre acaba perdiendo y pareciendo tonta. Recordar todos estos meses de discusiones y de enfrentamientos durante el mandato de Regina, cimientan la triste verdad en su cabeza. No hay victoria frente a Regina Mills, sobre todo cuando la morena vuelca todas sus ansias en algo, y la jode y la frustra sobremanera.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Qué?

—Deme la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—No se lo estaría preguntando si no fuese importante, ¿no es así?

—Discúlpame, pero no lo has preguntado, lo has ordenado —señala Emma en tono monocorde—. Y ni siquiera te he oído decir «por favor».

Alza la nariz en el aire y frunce los labios, prefiriendo expresar su descontento con petulancia.

La boca de Regina es una fina línea, no está contenta con la brusquedad en en el tono de la rubia.

—Deme la mano.

—No.

—Deme la mano, _princesa_. O válgame Dios, señorita Swan, se la cortaré y la abofetearé con ella —dice la morena entre dientes, antes de soltar un edulcorado—: ¿Por favor?

Mirando el cuchillo que está más al alcance de la morena, Emma suelta un resoplido de menosprecio.

—¿Cómo podrías rebanarme la mano con un cuchillo para el pan?

—Fácil, querida. —Los labios de Regina forman una sonrisa amenazadora—. Poco a poco y muy, muy lentamente.

«Oh.»

—Su mano, si me permite.

A regañadientes, Emma abandona y cede con un suspiro. En realidad nunca ha tenido ninguna oportunidad.

En un arranque de amabilidad, Regina no se burla cuando Emma extiende la mano izquierda de mala gana poniéndose a su merced y a cualquiera que sea su plan. La morena, ignorando las dudas de Emma, coge la mano con rapidez y la cubre con la suya. Emma se estremece.

Lo siente de forma muy vívida, un remolino de energía en el pecho que fluye hacia sus extremidades, alimentando la magia de la morena. Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido, Regina recita una letanía de palabras que a oídos de Emma suenan a chino, y en cuestión de un momento, una luz morada envuelve ambos cuerpos, tragándolas enteras. El aire crepita por el poder de la magia de Regina, a Emma se le eriza el vello de la nuca. Cuando el brillo desaparece, Regina retira la mano, dejando a Emma con los ojos como platos mirándose tontamente la mano, en concreto, el nuevo adorno del dedo anular.

En el pasado ha llevado anillos, pero nunca uno tan sofisticado. La joya con pinta de ser cara tiene engarzada una pequeña esmeralda en el medio de una banda de oro. Es bonito —no, precioso— y le recuerda al que lleva Regina…

Oh, joder.

—¿Anillos a juego? ¿En serio? —Emma pone una mueca, mirando al anillo idéntico que tiene Regina en el dedo—. Ya es malo que toda la ciudad piense que estamos arrejuntadas en secreto, ahora empezarán a decir que estamos casadas también.

Regina deja escapar un bufido burlón.

—Señorita Swan, la naturaleza del cotilleo, sobre todo en una ciudad pequeña, es que la gente se cree cualquier cosa, independientemente de lo absurdo que sea, siempre y cuando sea obsceno. Aguántese, _princesa_. Si alguien tiene el derecho a sentirse insultada, debería ser yo. Creo que me llevo la parte más cruda. Verme asociada con usted, entre todas las personas, en un sentido platónico es humillante. ¿Pero románticamente? Totalmente _degradante_. Señorita Swan, debería sentirse afortunada de que sea tan amable como para estar dispuesta a mancillar mi reputación para garantizar su seguridad.

Emma contiene un suspiro. Conque aguantarse. Es la historia de su vida. Sus padres van a alzar una ceja, o las dos; los listillos de sus ayudantes no la dejarán vivir. Pero… Regina la vuelve a mirar con esos ojos, ¿qué elección tiene? Resignada a su destino, Emma se pone la mano delante de la cara, examinando con ojo crítico la piedra centelleante de su dedo. Tiene que admitir que la manera en que refleja la luz es cautivadora. Es verdaderamente hermoso.

—Bueno, ¿para qué es esta cosa? Ya sabes, aparte de hacerme parecer tu zorrita.

Regina se mofa.

—Bueno, sheriff, castiga las malas acciones, lo cual espero que haga maravillas para refrenar su terquedad y su tendencia a la imprudencia. He encantado ese anillo para que la electrocute en cuanto desobedezca mis órdenes y salga de la casa sin mí a cuestas, o por lo menos mi permiso.

—…

—Yo sería muy cuidadosa si fuera usted, _princesa_. Puede que sea pequeño, pero pega una sacudida mayor que el taser de la policía.

La mandíbula de Emma se desencaja en horror abyecto. Si pudiera hacer que le naciese otra ceja, lo haría, así podría alzarla también. «Hostia puta bendita…»

—¿Qué demonios, Regina? ¿No es un poco extremo?

—Como debe ser, sheriff. Después de todo, es para su seguridad.

—¿Seguridad? —La voz de Emma es tan aguda que el final no se escucha—. ¡Esa cosa va a matarme!

—No sea absurda, señorita Swan. Sí, es doloroso, pero no mortal.

—¡Es una barbarie!

—Es necesario.

—¡Es inhumano!

—Es _efectivo_.

Debe parecer un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca de forma patética. No encontrando palabras para expresar su indignación, prefiere cerrar la boca y hacer un puchero con el labio inferior.

—Cuando dijo lo de «_ponle un anillo_.», estoy segura de que Beyoncé no tenía esto en mente —se lamenta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como un niño petulante.

La cara de Regina tiene la misma expresión que una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Beyoncé?

—Da igual.

Durante un rato, se miran la una a la otra, enzarzadas en una batalla de voluntades, ninguna dispuesta a ceder terreno. No es solo un tema de orgullo, es una cuestión de principios, por lo menos para Emma.

Y para su triste sorpresa, Regina es la primera en ceder y rompe el silencio:

—Deje de mirarme como si le hubiese hecho un flaco favor, sheriff. A duras penas he hecho lo necesario para salvarla de usted misma. Su testarudez, junto con sus estúpidos instintos, serían su final si no nos hubiéramos ocupado de ellos. Sea más agradecida, lo he hecho por su bien.

—¿Ah, sí? Discúlpame si me cuesta creerlo —replica Emma, con amargura—. Esto, —alza la mano y señala el anillo— es un instrumento de tortura.

—Deje de ser tan dramática, señorita Swan —dice Regina con la voz repleta de advertencia, y pone los ojos en blanco por la exasperación—. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Creo que mis acciones, pese a rayar la severidad en su opinión, están debidamente justificadas. Ha estado muy cerca de morir esta noche.

—Pero no me he muerto —explica, testaruda como siempre. Frunciendo el ceño desafiante, agarra el anillo y tira, usando toda su energía para quitárselo. Y falla miserablemente. La maldita cosa no se mueve, está soldada a su dedo con magia. Emma deja escapar un suspiro descontento—. Sácalo —bufa—, ¿por favor…? —añade por si acaso.

Algunas veces, con las buenas maneras se llega lejos.

—No.

Y otras veces, no.

Emma se agarra el puente de la nariz.

—Regina, vamos… —se queja, sin importarle llegar al punto de suplicar—. Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido.

La burla que sale de la garganta de Regina le sienta como una patada en el estómago.

Vale, quizás no debería prometer cosas que no puede cumplir.

—¿Prometo intentar no morirme cuando salga afuera? —intenta de nuevo.

—…

—¿Prometo no morir y punto?

—…

—¿Prometeré lo que quieras siempre y cuando me quites este puñetero anillo y me dejes salir de casa?

Emma puede palpar la creciente irritación que crece dentro de Regina, golpea contra su cuerpo como violentas olas del océano. La morena está a una tontería más de perder los nervios por completo. La vocecita en su cabeza le dice que escoja sus batallas con sabiduría y que se calle la boca, pero, por desgracia, Emma y su gran bocaza no pueden evitarlo.

—Escucha, no creo que la espada de Argos me vaya a dejar seca esta noche, seguramente ese capullo esté en su escondite, maquinando nuevas maneras de molestarme antes de dejar de ser un gilipollas y acabar conmigo. Por eso, Majestad, si no me permites terminar mi turno, por lo menos déjame ir a coger el escarabajo de la comisaría. Estaré aquí en un periquete. Este Caballero Blanco necesita su montura. No moriré esta noche bajo tu custodia, te lo prometo.

Provoca al tigre y te enseñará las garras. Como si de un volcán se tratase, el genio de Regina explota en un despliegue de frustración y molestia contenida. Regina se levanta de repente, causando que la silla se caiga y se estrelle contra el suelo, golpea la mesa con las manos y se pone justo delante de la cara de Emma.

—¡Señorita Swan, si continúa cortejando a la muerte, uno de estos días, voy a dejar de hacerme la dura, voy a decir sí y la voy a hacer su zorra!

Emma pestañea.

«Joder… ¿acaba de…?» ¿Acaba de usar la palabra que empieza por «z»?

Emma cierra la mandíbula que se le ha desencajado. Si eso no le indica que la mujer está hablando en serio, nada lo hará. Regina, con su amplio vocabulario y actitud arrogante, nunca recurre a las blasfemias, a no ser que… bueno, nunca recurre a ellas.

—¡Levántese!

Emma se apresura a levantarse.

—¡Baje a su cuchitril, métase en la cama y quédese allí!

Asustadísima, hace lo que se le ha ordenado sin rechistar.

Como un vigilante de prisión (que, honestamente, algo lo es), Regina la sigue mientras recorre el camino hacia su morada en el sótano con el rabo entre las piernas. La mujer, que está que echa humo, no abandona su lado hasta que se encuentra segura bajo las sábanas, e incluso después de estar arropada, Regina se queda un momento, y le lanza una poderosa mirada, antes de girar sobre los talones y dirigirse como una furia hacia las escaleras. Salir violentamente en sus zapatillas peludas color morado debería reducir el impacto que causa una salida tan dramática, pero no lo hace, no cuando la que se va es Regina Mills.

Con los pedazos de su orgullo diezmado, Emma suspira mientras ve como se aleja la forma de Regina.

—¿Eso es un «no» a lo de ir a coger el escarabajo?

La única respuesta que obtiene es un movimiento de muñeca y un montón de ciempiés cayendo del techo y aterrizando en su cama.

Sí, definitivamente eso es un no.

«Mierda.»

[X-X-X]

El sueño la elude por completo.

Resulta que, la muerte inminente por medio de una espada chupa vidas es incentivo suficiente para no poder dormir. Debe parecer estúpida; acostada, con los ojos abiertos, agarrada a las sábanas que tiene hasta el cuello y saltando con cada ruido que escucha.

A las siete de la mañana, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Emma está cansada de maldecir hasta la saciedad a Argos y su estúpida espada.

Renunciando a intentar conciliar el sueño, Emma coge aire profundamente y, sin querer, inhala el delicioso aroma de la tarta de manzana que se está horneando arriba. Parece que Regina se ha conformado con la mantequilla con sal después de todo, piensa Emma con ironía. Arrastrarse de la cama y subir las escaleras del sótano no es una tarea fácil, pero se las arregla con la ayuda del ansia de cafeína que tiene su cerebro. En la cocina se encuentra a Henry, vestido y listo para el colegio, de pie junto a la mesa de la isla.

—Hey, Emma —la saluda distraído, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y centrado en la pared de la cocina—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Desde donde se encuentra la cafetera, Emma sigue la mirada del niño. Se sirve una taza, encoge los hombros y murmura:

—La cena.

—Oh.

—¿Entiendo que no te apetece bistec?

Henry arruga la nariz con asco.

—¿Qué hace ahí?

—Descongelándose, por lo que se ve.

—Asqueroso.

Emma le da un gran sorbo a su café y gruñe encantada. Las rayas rojas de la pared no son una bonita vista, parece algo salido de una película _slasher_[7]. Seguramente Regina haya estado esperando a que se levantase para limpiar el desastre con magia. Mucho mejor, también. Porque como intentase hacerlo desaparecer por su cuenta, con los impredecibles poderes de Su Real Majestad, podría llegar a estampar el contenido del congelador en la pared. Y no sería bonito.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Arriba.

—¿Duchándose?

—Nop.

—¿Haciendo caca?

Henry suelta una risa.

—Maquillándose.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Me va a llevar al colegio.

—¿Por qué?

Henry inclina la cabeza hacia el postre en el horno, el que le habían pedido que llevase a clase esta mañana.

—Todavía no está hecho. Mamá cree que perderé el bus, por lo que me llevará al colegio.

—Ah. —Emma respira, frotándose los ojos cansados con el puño—. ¿Crees que me llevará en coche a mí también?

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—En la comisaría —dice simplemente, sin querer entrar en detalles y asustar al pobre chico.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste allí? ¿Escarazombi ha muerto otra vez?

—¿Escarazombi?

Alza las cejas extrañada.

—Tu escarabajo. —Henry se encoge de hombros—. Porque se muere y se muere y se muere… y después vuelve a la vida otra vez. Como un zombi.

—Guau. —Silva Emma—. Vaya manera de insultar a mi corcel mecánico, chico. ¿Qué hay de malo con el escarabajo?

—¿Qué no hay de malo con el escarabajo?

—Touché —concede con un suspiro.

El listillo le esboza una amplia sonrisa antes de meterse en la boca una cuchara de cereales. Emma niega con la cabeza y vuelve a disfrutar de su taza de café.

Minutos más tarde suena el timbre de la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento silencioso de la cocina. Ambos se lanzan miradas capciosas, retándose mentalmente para que el otro vaya a abrir la puerta. Si fuera una batalla de cabezonería, ganaría Emma, pero como resulta ser una especie de concurso de miradas (y ella apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos), Henry tiene ventaja.

Al final, y como estaba previsto, el chico se alza victorioso.

Con un quejido cansado, Emma se baja el resto de la bebida y deja la taza vacía en el fregadero.

—Termínate el desayuno. Tu madre bajará pronto —murmura, apretando con cariño el hombro de Henry antes de irse a la entrada.

Antes de abrir la puerta, hace lo más inteligente y mira por la mirilla. Cree captar a un chico pedaleando en una bicicleta, pero no está segura. Puede ser el chaval que reparte los periódicos. Sin darle muchas más vueltas, Emma se encoge de hombros mentalmente y abre la puerta.

En lugar de un ejemplar del Daily Mirror de hoy, hay un paquete en el camino que lleva a la casa.

Otra caja blanca.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco. No hace falta ser un genio para saber quién ordenó a ese chico que dejase ahí la caja. Asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y echa un vistazo a los alrededores de la mansión. «Despejado.» No hay nadie. O eso espera. Está cansada, de mal humor y con pocas horas de sueño; hoy no tiene el cuerpo para que le chupen la vida.

Emma se mordisquea el labio, reflexionando su próximo movimiento. El paquete está justo ahí, burlándose de ella con su presencia. Y la verdad sea dicha, su contenido la intriga más de lo que le gustaría. Hasta ahora, es la caja más grande que ha recibido de Argos. Por eso, pese a su recelo, su curiosidad morbosa sale ganando, y suspirando por la frustración, sale de la casa para ir a buscar el paquete misterioso. Tan pronto como su pierna derecha cruza el umbral, un hormigueo le recorre la piel. Emma le resta importancia, achacándoselo al estrés. Debe ser…

«Mierda.»

Los ojos verdes se abren con pavor.

La esmeralda de su dedo está brillando.

Oh… mierda.

La primera sacudida es como un rayo directo al culo.

—Gggghhh…

«Joder.» Se ha olvidado completamente del…

—Nnnnnnggggghhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnggggggggg-hhhhh…

[X-X-X]

Henry ha visto un montón de cosas raras en su vida. Por nombrar algunas: globlins, un cíclope, troles, coches convertidos en ponis, Leroy con tetas, perros comiéndose ojos. Pero lo que está viendo ahora mismo está en lo más alto de su lista de cosas raras. Cuanto más lo piensa, más gracia tiene. Al principio pensaba que estaba teniendo un ataque, pero entonces hace un movimiento nervioso arqueando la espalda, y todo lo que puede hacer después es aplaudir y lanzar vítores. No sabía que podía hacer eso.

—¿Mamá? —la llama cuando escucha el sonido de sus tacones bajando las escaleras, sin apartar la mirada del show de fuera.

—¿Sí, Henry?

—¿Dónde está la cámara?

—En mi estudio —le dice su madre servicialmente—. ¿Por qué? ¿La necesitas para algo?

—¿La puedo coger prestada por un rato? Quiero grabar a Emma.

—Probablemente esté dormida todavía, querido.

—Nop, no lo está—. Henry niega la cabeza, señalando con la barbilla el césped de delante—. Está fuera.

—…

—¿Mamá?

Frunce el ceño, mirando hacia arriba dándose cuenta de la reacción de su madre por primera vez. Está congelada en medio de las escaleras, con el pie derecho suspendido en el aire y la mano derecha agarrando el pasamanos con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

—¿Fuera? —repite, con los ojos abiertos.

—Sep. Está ahí mismo, ¿ves? Retorciéndose como un pez. Es muy gracioso. Hace un rato estaba haciendo ese movimiento del gusano. Ahora, creo que intenta hacer breakdance.

—…

—¿Mamá?

—¡Qué idiota! —grita su madre, para sorpresa de Henry.

Mirando por la ventana, apresura el último tramo de escaleras y pasa volando a su lado. Inclina la cabeza confundido, solo puede mirar en silencio como su madre casi se tropieza con los dos pies en su prisa por llegar hasta Emma (quién, por alguna razón, deja de bailar tan pronto su madre sale de la casa). Henry no sabe lo que pasa, pero escucha las palabras que dice Emma sin aliento cuando su madre la ayuda a ponerse en pie y a entrar en casa.

—¡¿Toda l-la e-electricidad e-estaba c-concentrada ahí a-abajo?! ¿En serio, Regina?

Henry frunce el ceño. «¿Electricidad?» ¿Eh? ¿Y abajo dónde?

—Señorita Swan —la advierte su madre, apuntando en su dirección con ojos peligrosos.

—¡E-el culo me a-arde!

Oh. _Ahí_ abajo.

—La boca, sheriff.

—Gaaahnggghhhhh…

—¿Qué?

—Agh, s-siento como si mi vagi… eh… m-mis p-partes e-especiales estuvieran a punto de c-caerse…

—…

—Oh D-Dios, ¿l-lo harán, R-Regina?

—No.

¿Partes… especiales?

Los ojos de Henry se abren como platos.

A pesar de su curiosidad, da un paso atrás… y luego otro… y como alma que lleva el diablo, se gira en el lugar y vuelve corriendo a la seguridad de la cocina. Solo tiene diez años, por el amor de Dios. Hay cosas que no necesita saber… u oír.

—¡_Has p-podido chamuscarme e-el pubis hasta que se me cayese de l-la e-entrepierna_!

_Yyyyyyy…_ esa es una de ellas.

—¡_Señorita Swan_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi querida sheriff Swan,<strong>_

_**He dormido muy bien sabiendo que te has pasado toda la noche pensando en mí. No te molestes en negarlo. Me han dicho que suelo dejar huella en las mujeres.**_

_**De todas formas, espero que te guste mi pequeño regalo. ¿La llevarás puesta la próxima vez que nos encontremos?**_

_**El martes. A las 16:30. En Sherwood Park.**_

_**– Argos**_

_**P.D: Trae un tentempié :).**_

* * *

><p><strong>[6] N. del T.: Ash significa cenizas en inglés. Tiene una pronunciación muy parecida a Ashe, de ahí la confusión de Emma.<strong>

**[7] Es un subgénero del cine de terror. Donde hay un asesino en serie y las victimas son adolescentes rodeados de sexo y drogas.**


	9. No me sueltes

**Capítulo 8: No me sueltes**

—¿Sabes algo de August?

—Nop.

•••

—¿Va a llamar o a enviar un mensaje?

—Mensaje.

—¿Y lo ha enviado?

—Nop.

•••

—¿Emma?

—¿Hm?

—¿A qué hora has dicho que iba a enviar el mensaje?

—Um… media hora antes de la hora de irse, creo.

—Ya veo.

•••

—¿Por qué crees que no ha enviado el mensaje todavía?

—Porque no ha pasado media hora, MM.

—Oh, sí. Sí. Claro, tienes razón.

•••

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

—Veintinueve minutos y tres segundos.

—Oh.

•••

—Comprueba tu teléfono otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Puede que ya haya enviado el mensaje.

—Dios, apenas ha pasado un minuto desde la última vez que has preguntado…

—Lo sé, pero…

—Escucha, Mary Margaret. Tengo el móvil en vibración y con el sonido alto, y tengo el tono del mensaje más ofensivo de la ciudad. Créeme, cuando envíe el mensaje lo sabrás.

•••

—¡Oh! ¡Emma, he sentido algo vibrando! ¡Compruébalo, rápido!

—No tengo que hacerlo. _No_ es mi móvil.

—Está vibrando…

—No está vibrando. Estas sentada encima de mi Clito-Flex 2000

—…

—Dios, relájate, estoy bromeando.

—Oh. _Oh_. Sí, sí, estás de broma.

—Ese es mi estimulador Pocket Rocket

—¡Emma!

•••

—Deja de mirarme así. Me estaba metiendo contigo.

—…

—Y por favor deja de rebuscar en mis cajones… No estoy escondiendo nin… ¡e-eh!

—…

—…esos no son míos. Lo juro.

•••

—¿Sabes algo de Aug…?

—No.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fa…?

—No.

—Emma Swan.

*suspiro*

—Diecinueve.

—¿Segundos?

—Minutos

—No…

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí. Dios, esto no va a acabar nunca, ¿no?

—Hasta que August mande el mensaje, no.

—Joder.

—Cuida esa boca.

—Tápate los oídos.

—_Emma_.

—Lo siento.

•••

**«¡_Mensaje hijo puta_!»**

—¿Ese es tu tono de mensaje?

—Te he dicho que era ofensivo.

—Es vulgar.

—Eso también. Pero es lo que lo hace tan gracioso.

—Oh, Emma.

—Lo sé, ¿vale? Espera… es de…

—¿August?

—…Ruby.

—Maldición.

—Cuida esa boca.

—Oh cállate.

[X-X-X]

«¿_Nerviosa_?» es lo único que contiene el mensaje de Ruby. «_Nop_» es lo que teclea en respuesta. Sosteniendo el pulgar por encima del botón de enviar, Emma mira esa única palabra por un momento, antes de mandarlo añade una sonrisa. No hay nada de malo en enfatizar una pequeña declaración de un emoticono con mirada presuntuosa y la lengua fuera, ¿verdad? Además, tampoco es que esté mintiendo.

No está nerviosa.

Emma sabe que debería estarlo, dado lo que ocurrió aquella noche; pero, ahora mismo, puede decir con sinceridad que está muy lejos de ser el lío nervioso que todo el mundo le dice que debería ser. No está nerviosa. «De verdad.» Sus dedos ni siquiera han temblado ni han pulsado las teclas incorrectas al escribir la respuesta, y ahora, cuando se aparta de la cama y se pasa las manos por la parte delantera de la chaqueta, sus manos no están tan sudorosas como para dejar manchas húmedas en el cuero. Son pequeñas cosas, sí, pero manos sudorosas y temblorosas suelen ser sus indicios.

Está bien; tranquila, serena y… calma. Eso es, calma. Que, por desgracia, es la antítesis de sus padres en este desafortunado día.

—Emma, ¿ya ha enviado August el mensaje?

—Nop.

Las incesantes preguntas de Mary Margaret, son como un reloj suizo. David no es mucho mejor, aunque esté visiblemente más compuesto que su esposa. El hombre inquieto está al borde de desgastar la alfombra beige y exponer el entarimado de debajo con su incansable paseo de un lado a otro.

Solo llevan aquí media hora, pero ya se las han arreglado para llenar la habitación con suficiente energía nerviosa para ahogar a un maldito rinoceronte. Todo este ejercicio está poniendo a prueba su paciencia; decir que los nervios de David no la molestan sería una mentira enorme. La ansiedad es contagiosa. Otros treinta minutos en su compañía y empezará a trepar por las paredes.

–¿Ha enviado August…?

—Nop.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sep.

Es como una pesadilla donde el tiempo está en bucle y ella es la única que es consciente, excepto que está despierta y esto es tan real como lo puede ser la vida.

Por un breve momento, Emma contempla la idea de esconderse en el baño hasta que llegue el esquivo mensaje de August, un mensaje que le dirá que es el momento de dirigirse a Sherwood Park y comenzar con la Operación Freno. Aislarse de ciertos factores estresantes (y con eso, se refiere a sus padres) sería un acierto, considerando el papel fundamental que estará interpretando en menos de una hora. Poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, Emma está a punto de recorrer la corta distancia entre su cama y el baño, cuando comete el fatal error de mirar a los rostros arrugados por la preocupación de sus dos invitados. De golpe, la culpa le carcome las entrañas y el remordimiento corta de raíz el pensamiento tentador.

Puede que Emma sea nueva en todo este concepto de ser la hija de alguien, pero, supone, una buena hija no abandonaría a sus padres cuando se encuentran claramente bajo un montón de estrés. Además, están así de inquietos por su culpa, lo menos que puede hacer es seguir en su compañía. Entonces, con un suspiro de resignación, vuelve a plantar el culo en la cama, apoya los codos en las piernas, deja caer la cabeza e intenta aguantarse…

—¿Puedes revisar el móvil de nuevo? Creo que acabo de escuchar tu desagradable tono de mensaje.

…lo cual, dado el actual estado de su compañía, es tan doloroso como arrancarse una muela.

Incluso sabiendo que Mary Margaret solo está escuchando cosas debido al deseo de recibir noticias de su ayudante, Emma finge echar un vistazo al móvil.

—Nop. Cero mensajes —la satisface, esbozando a su antigua compañera de piso una sonrisa cansada.

Desde el borde del escritorio de la rubia, Mary Margaret asiente, exhala con fuerza y luego, para deleite de Emma, comienza a mover la pierna derecha. Esa acción neurótica, unida al bamboleo de David, es suficiente para que la cabeza de alguien comience a picar, la cabeza de Emma, para ser más exactos.

—¿Emma?

«Aquí vamos de nuevo», piensa irónicamente, conteniendo un quejido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué quería antes Ruby?

La manera en la que gira la cabeza hacia su madre casi le provoca un tirón. Mary Margaret preguntando por Ruby no August, no es solo algo nuevo… es un progreso.

—Nada la verdad. Solo me preguntaba si estaba nerviosa.

—¿Lo estás? —curiosea Mary Margaret, en un tono que es a la vez tranquilo y apagado, un contraste con la manera en la que está moviendo la pierna.

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Y eso? —continúa, tirando de un hilo suelto en el dobladillo de su chaqueta de punto—. Tu padre y yo estamos que no podemos más, y todo lo que hacemos en la operación es sacar a Henry a cenar. Tú vas a estar ahí fuera, haciendo de cebo para un desquiciado que quiere llevarse tu vida para activar una espada legendaria. Dime cómo, nosotros estamos a punto de perder la cabeza, y tú estás ahí, tan tranquila.

—No lo sé, solo lo estoy —murmura Emma, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, mirando hacia su mano izquierda y jugando distraída con el anillo de esmeralda en su dedo. Si Mary Margaret duda sobre su extraño estado zen, no lo muestra. En vez de eso, su madre suspira cansada, se masajea las sienes con los dedos y pasa su atención a otra cosa.

—¿Sabes?, Emma, hace un rato que quiero preguntar —dice después de un momento—. ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

Emma sigue la mirada de Mary Margaret, que la lleva a la caja blanca que hay debajo de su cama.

—Es… ¿recuerdas lo que nuestro ladronzuelo me envió la semana pasada?

—¿Por lo que te electrocutaste?

—Sí, eso —confirma poniendo los ojos en blanco, quitándole la tapa a la caja e inclinándola para mostrar el contenido. Por extraño que parezca, el ceño fruncido que provoca el regalo de Argos en Mary Margaret es idéntico a la mueca asesina que apreció en la cara de Regina cuando abrió el paquete por primera vez. El «regalo» es de muy mal gusto, ¿y espera que lo lleve puesto esta tarde? «Por favor.» Antes muerta a que la pillen llevando eso en público—. Buscamos huellas dactilares el otro día —comparte con despreocupación, casi como un pensamiento tardío.

—¿Y?

—Limpio como una patena.

—¿Incluso la caja?

—Sí. Ni una sola huella del chico que mandó a enviarla.

—Es muy minucioso —comenta Mary Margaret.

—Es una forma educada de decir que es un obsesionado.

—Cierto, pero también parece un hombre inteligente y calculador.

Emma se burla.

—Sí, es una idea absurda, pero de verdad lo creo.

—Suena como si lo admirases… —observa Emma con el ceño fruncido, recogiendo pelusas de su edredón azul y lanzándolas al ritmo que marca David.

—No lo hago. Pero, si hay algo que aprendí de los meses combatiendo contra el Rey Jorge y Regina en nuestra antigua tierra, es que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo. Desestimar sus puntos fuertes podría terminar siendo tu perdición. No tiene por qué gustarte, Emma, pero sé consciente de que puede hacer movimientos inteligentes y bien pensados.

—Venga, le estás dando demasiado crédito. Al fin y al cabo, solo es un hijo de puta astuto y un completo grano en el culo que tuvo suerte porque consiguió ponerle sus sucias manos encima a una espada poderosa —se queja Emma, bajando la caja hacia el suelo y metiéndola a patadas bajo la cama con el talón de la bota—. Es arrogante y presumido, y esas características van a ser su perdición, ya lo verás. Si la Operación Freno va sin ningún problema, lo…

—Emma.

La mencionada rubia se calla. Es la primera vez que escucha esa voz desde que han llegado sus padres. David, tras salir de su trance, corta la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

—Siento interrumpir, solo… necesito saber salgo… —comienza David, con los ojos clavados en ella con tal intensidad, que de alguna manera absurda, espera una pregunta existencial como «¿Existe Dios de verdad?» o la desconcertante «¿Por qué cuando pones dos calcetines en la lavadora, solo sale uno?».

Claro que, su pregunta debería ser infinitamente menos ridícula que la última.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuán de segura estás de que el hechizo de inmovilidad de Azul funcionará?

Emma pestañea. Corrección: solo un poco menos ridícula. No es por ser cruel, pero es una pregunta sin sentido. La magia es diferente aquí. Impredecible. No hay garantías, y él lo sabe. Aun así… lo pregunta, entonces…

—Um… cin… espera —levanta un dedo—. Solo para dejarlo claro: Uno es que no tengo ni idea, y diez que estoy absoluta y puñeteramente segura, ¿o al revés?

—Uno, insegura. Diez, segura.

—Vale. —Emma asiente. Si ese es el caso, entonces…—. Cinco.

La cara de David es un drama. Podría haber respondido «uno» y hubiera logrado el mismo efecto devastador.

Desde el escritorio, Mary Margaret asoma la cabeza detrás de su sombrío marido y lanza una mirada penetrante a Emma. La rubia pillando el mensaje se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo.

—Eh… ¿seis?

—…

—¿Siete?

—…

—¿Ocho? —Sonríe débilmente, rascándose un lado del cuello. Se está agarrando a un clavo ardiendo—. ¿Ocho y medio?

—Solo estás contando hacia arriba —señala David con tristeza.

Emma se encoge de hombros, pobremente.

—Bueno, es mejor que contar hacia abajo.

—Solo lo estás adivinando.

—Haciendo una estimación.

—Es lo mismo.

—Puede —coincide—. Pero hacer una estimación, no sé, suena más sofisticado.

El suspiro que abandona los labios de David está cargado de preocupación, pero por lo menos ha conseguido que sonría un poco. No es suficiente, pero es algo.

—¿Inmovilizará a todo el que intente acercarse a ti? ¿O solo a él?

—Cualquiera podrá atravesar el escudo inmovilizador que lance el Hada Azul, siempre y cuando no lleven pistolas o navajas o, lo más importante, espadas —explica con tono paciente. Han pasado por esto la noche anterior, y también las anteriores a esa. Los nervios parecen que han afectado a la memoria de David, bueno, es eso, o Regina tiene razón y la capacidad para escuchar de su padre es un poco dudosa—. Entonces, si Argos trae esa Ashe con él, lo cual es muy probable, tan pronto como esté a tres metros de mí, quedará atrapado en el sitio. Quedará inmovilizado durante un minuto o dos, durante ese intervalo de tiempo, los demás saldrán de su escondite y actuarán según lo dicho. Azul tratará de quitarle la espada y mis ayudantes se lanzarán a por él y meterán su culo congelado en prisión.

Suena simple, como un resumen, mientras lo cuenta, pero ella sabe que no va a ser tan fácil. Nunca lo es.

—¿Pero qué pasa si atraviesa el encantamiento? ¿Qué pasará entonces? —sigue David con expresión seria, y aunque no trata de acercarse a su esposa, Mary Margaret se encuentra inmediatamente a su lado frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda—. Emma, todavía no tienes ninguna protección contra su espada. Y con el encantamiento de Azul actuando, tú tampoco podrás llevar armas. Completamente indefensa, serás un blanco fácil.

—Nah, no voy a estar totalmente desprotegida. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Tengo un as en la manga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Regina —dice simplemente.

—¿Regina? —David arquea una ceja—. ¿Un _as_?

—Sí.

—¿No es más un comodín?

No puede contener la sonrisa que amagan sus labios.

—Puede ser. Pero me mantendrá a salvo. Lo prometió.

—¿Lo hizo? —interviene Mary Margaret con cara de póquer, pero las pupilas dilatadas muestran su sorpresa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Emma asiente confirmándolo.

—Pero, ¿ella no…? N-no lo entiendo. —David frunce el ceño, pasándose una mano callosa por la nuca, completamente perdido—. Pensé que no quería saber nada de la Operación Freno.

—Dice muchas cosas, y la mayoría no las dice en serio —dice Emma, agitando una mano. En realidad, está segura de que Regina sí que hablaba en serio cuando dijo: «No se me usará como un accesorio en el plan de un tonto que intenta conseguir que maten a su superior, señorita Swan.» No son sus palabras exactas, pero es la esencia de sus muchos, muchos argumentos en contra de la idea de August: la Operación Freno. Al final, Regina, cambió de opinión que es lo importante—. Además, ya la conoces, esa era Su Infame Realeza haciéndose la dura.

—¿Haciéndose la dura? —repite Mary Margaret, con voz incrédula—. Emma, Leroy nos dijo que Regina les lanzó una bola de fuego cuando estaban explicando el plan por primera vez. Eso no suena para nada como alguien haciéndose la dura. Eso es el no más rotundo que he oído nunca.

Emma contiene las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Nadie como el viejo gruñón para ir a contárselo a sus padres cuando le especificó que no lo hiciera.

—Mira, para ser justos, Regina no les tiró la bola de fuego adrede. Simplemente se enfadó un poco cuando August insistió en que yo hiciese de cebo aunque todavía no tengo inmunidad contra la espada de Argos. Lo prometo, Regina solo quería tirarle agua, o algo igual de indoloro, fue su manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Debería haber sido inofensivo, teniendo en cuenta que solo quería mojarlo, y no quemarlo.

David alza las cejas lentamente; Mary Margaret solo mira.

—Pero ese no es el asunto —sigue Emma, sonriendo ligeramente—. Es solo… esta mierda sucede cuando está enfadada, ¿sabes? No es culpa suya que sus poderes estén tan colgados como una puerta tras una redada anticrack.

—Sabemos que su magia puede ser errática —reconoce Mary Margaret con un suspiro—, pero Emma, casi prende fuego a la cara de algunas personas.

—La palabra clave es _casi_ —explica obstinada—. Y Leroy también está exagerando. Créeme, la bola de fuego no pasó ni remotamente cerca de sus cabezas.

—¿Por qué? ¿La detuviste?

Emma se las arregla para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Parar a Regina? «Ya, claro.» Lo que quiere decir es: «Falló.» O mejor todavía: «Su magia no es lo único rarito, su puntería también.» Pero en vez de eso, lo que sale de su boca es más inocente (y cierto):

—La tiró por la ventana.

—De todas maneras —añade con rapidez, antes de que sus padres tengan la oportunidad de reaccionar—, en definitiva, Regina está volcada con el plan. Sí, puede que haya llevado unos días convencerla… y sobornos… y discusiones… y, bueno, un montón de súplicas para que aceptase dejarme salir de la casa sin este anillo electrocutándome el culo; pero os puedo asegurar, que está al cien por cien comprometida a salvarme el culo si las cosas se ponen peliagudas en el parque.

—¿Y cómo podrá hacerlo? —pregunta David, dubitativo—. Para que su magia funcione, necesita tocarte.

—Encantador tiene razón —salta Mary Margaret—. ¿Y no va de eso toda la Operación Freno, de conseguir que Argos baje la guardia y se acerque a ti para atraparlo en el escudo inmovilizador? Si ve que no estás sola, y que estás con Regina, entre todas las personas, probablemente no se acerque a ti. Irá a lo seguro y atacará a distancia.

—Lo sabemos, por eso Regina será inv…

David la interrumpe antes de que pueda acabar de hablar:

—Si Regina se tiene que esconder detrás de arbustos o en lo alto de un árbol como August y el resto, ¿qué te hace pensar que no culpará a sus poderes desequilibrados cuando falle «accidentalmente» y te golpeé a ti en vez de a ese maníaco? Como yo lo veo, esta operación le da la oportunidad perfecta para matarte por fin, ya sea por sus propias manos o por la espada de Argos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Emma se sobresalta y mira boquiabierta al individuo—. En serio, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Regina nunca me haría daño.

—Ese estúpido anillo en tu dedo dice lo contrario —cuenta David, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a la piedra que luce en la mano izquierda—. Emma, sé que no lo piensas así, pero le importas un comino. Regina solo te tolera por Henry, y estoy seguro de que si se le da la oportunidad sacará provecho de ella. Puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero todavía hay una parte de ella que es egoísta y mala.

«Madre del amor hermoso…», ¿cómo una conversación sobre Argos se ha transformado en un despotrique contra Regina? La deja atónita.

Incluso Mary Margaret, con su relación tumultuosa e historia complicada con su exmadrastra, alza una ceja ante la mala elección de palabras de su marido.

—Encantador —dice advirtiéndolo en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada de «déjalo».

Por desgracia, el hombre sigue divagando con falta de tacto, ajeno a todo.

—Detente y piénsalo por un momento, Emma, contigo fuera del cuadro, tendrá a Henry todo para ella, y me juego lo que sea a que prefiere verte asesinada que… _¡Ay!_

Madre e hija se sobresaltan del susto.

David, todo rojo, con la cara encogida por el dolor, se inclina y comienza a masajearse la espinilla izquierda.

—¡Ay!

Y ahora el pie izquierdo.

Mary Margaret ladea la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Calambres?

—Debe ser por todo el paseo de aquí para allá —murmura Emma, con algo de malicia, incapaz de evitarlo.

Poniéndose de pie y pasando al lado de sus padres coge la placa que tiene apoyada encima de unos CDs viejos. Se la pone en el cinturón con tanta prisa que casi se pilla el dedo con el clip de metal.

—Escucha —dice, con voz monocorde, dándose la vuelta y mirando a David, que todavía sigue inclinado, con ojos exasperados—. Agradezco la preocupación, de verdad. Y comprendo que estés preocupado y, que algunas veces, el miedo nos haga decir cosas estúpidas, pero, ¿puedes… —se detiene y se humedece los labios, intentando controlar la burbuja de enfado creciendo en su estómago—, ya sabes, recordar que Argos es el enemigo aquí y no Regina? Quiero decir, aunque ella crea que todo el plan es estúpido y suicida y una locura, ha apartado a un lado todas sus reservas para asegurarse de que conserve el alma un día más. Eso no es algo que una persona _mala_ o _egoísta_ haría por una persona a la que solo _tolera_. Todo lo que Regina ha estado haciendo últimamente, desde buscar día y noche un hechizo protector, hasta fortificar todas las habitaciones de la casa, joder, incluso darme este «estúpido» anillo, lo ha hecho para mantenerme viva. Quizás deberías pensar en eso la próxima vez que decidas hablar mal de ella y decir que me quiere muerta.

Por lo menos, David, tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Emma, lo…

**«¡_Mensaje hijo puta_!»**

El destino ha querido que su móvil haga acto de presencia.

Como era de esperar, Mary Margaret arruga el rostro en desaprobación antes de tensarse de inmediato en anticipación.

—Es August —dice Emma pasado un momento, mientras sus ojos verdes recorren el corto mensaje—. Todo el mundo está listo y en su posición.

Mary Margaret asiente débilmente, cogiendo una bocanada de aire. A su lado, David se levanta, con la cara todavía arrugada y sacudiendo la pierna izquierda.

—Henry volverá pronto del colegio. Recordad, él no sabe nada sobre la Operación Freno o la espada de Ashe. Cree que su madre y yo estamos haciendo recados, y por eso lo lleváis a cenar —murmura Emma, en tono plano, mientras se guarda el móvil dentro de los vaqueros después de enviar un corto y conciso «OK» a su ayudante—. Hay café en la cafetera y tarta de piña de Regina en la nevera, y no, no está envenenada. Podéis ir delante y esperarlo en la cocina, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas antes de irme.

David, escarmentado, se dirige hacia las escaleras, incapaz de mirar a Emma a los ojos. Con la cabeza baja, va hacia el rellano antes de vacilar, entonces, deshace sus pasos y la envuelve en un torpe abrazo con un solo brazo.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurra al oído—. Siento lo de… ya sabes. Intentaré no abrir la bocaza otra vez.

—No es conmigo con quién te tienes que disculpar. —Emma se aparta, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa que seguramente parezca un mohín más que otra cosa—. Lo está intentando de verdad, ¿sabes? Y tú no estás poniendo las cosas fáciles tirándole constantemente piedras en el camino. Sí, todavía peleamos como el perro y el gato, pero es más… de broma, que con maldad. Nos hemos salvado la una a la otra muchas veces. Para mí, es familia. Y, con sinceridad, me estoy cansando de tener que defenderla de casi toda la ciudad, cuando todo lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos meses es ayudar a proteger Storybrooke, por orden de Mary Margaret. Así que, hazme un favor y dale a Regina una oportunidad, una de verdad esta vez. Se lo merece. Si no es por mí, por lo menos hazlo por Henry.

—Emma, no… es… yo… vale —masculla David, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Emma se da cuenta de que tiene un argumento deseando salirle de la boca, pero tiene el suficiente sentido común para no dejar que lo haga, por lo menos, hoy no. Con un apretón afectivo en el hombro de Emma, se gira, esboza una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa y sube escaleras arriba, apoyando casi todo el peso en la pierna derecha.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde…

—¿Tarde para qué?

Emma exhala, exhausta, girándose hacia Mary Margaret.

—Para detener todo esto —termina Mary Margaret con expresión sombría, frotándose los brazos por encima del grueso material de la chaqueta de punto, pese a que la temperatura en la habitación de Emma rivaliza con la del trópico—. Todos lo entenderán si decides dar marcha atrás. A lo mejor… Regina tiene razón. Es demasiado peligroso. Sé que August es muy bueno con las palabras, ¿pero de verdad quieres llevar a cabo su plan?

—Sí.

—Emma, ¿estás segura?

—Sí —repite, manteniendo un tono firme pero amable al mismo tiempo—. Soy la Sheriff. Mantener a salvo la ciudad es mi trabajo. Argos no es solo una amenaza para mí, es un peligro para todos nosotros y se le tiene que encerrar. No voy a por él a solas, ya lo sabes. Tengo a mis ayudantes y un hada religiosa cuidándome las espaldas. Y si eso no te hace sentir mejor, tengo algo parecido a un ángel guardián que me vigila. Estaré bien.

—Un ángel guardián —repite Mary Margaret—. ¿Quién? ¿Regina?

Emma sonríe.

—¿Realmente le confiarías tu vida?

—Sin ninguna duda.

Su madre asiente despacio, tomándose un momento para asumirlo.

—Entonces, supongo, que de alguna manera, mi vida también está en sus manos. —Suspira, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios—. ¿No es irónico? ¿Cómo las cosas parecen volver al punto de partida?

—La vida está llena de sorpresas.

Emma se encoge de hombros, se acerca a Mary Margaret y le da un ligero apretón en la mano, volcando tanta sinceridad como le es posible en ese sencillo gesto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la Blancanieves del Mundo de los Cuentos todavía la está mirando, como si prefiriese esposarla a una silla antes que dejarla irse de la casa. Por eso, no la sorprende lo más mínimo que, como David, su antigua compañera de piso le dé un gran abrazo que la deja sin aliento.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero asegúrate de que vuelves a casa de una sola pieza. Ya te he perdido hace veintiocho años, y tu carrera no hace nada para aliviar mis preocupaciones, tal vez, después de hoy, ¿podrías considerar una jubilación anticipada?

Emma suelta una risita.

—No te prometo nada, pero me lo pensaré.

—Hazlo, por favor.

Mary Margaret le besa la mejilla antes de separarse e irse.

En su soledad, Emma se toma un momento para recomponerse y centrarse, preparándose psicológicamente para la tarea que tiene por delante. «Estarás bien», se dice a sí misma, respirando profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de aire. Para su sorpresa, la nariz se la arruga y, en un instante, todo su cuerpo se tensa.

«Eh.»

—Regina —dice mientras se apoya contra el escritorio y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros—, si estás intentando asustarme, no va a funcionar.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? —responde una voz incorpórea desde algún lugar en la habitación, confirmando las sospechas de Emma.

—Te he olido.

—¿Y cómo? No me he puesto perfume deliberadamente.

—Tu champú.

—Señorita Swan, ¿cómo demonios sabe a qué huele mi champú?

Emma se encoge de hombros y se pasa una mano por las ondas enredadas.

—Lo sé.

Como respuesta recibe un sonido salido de la profundidad de una garganta.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces…? —repite.

—Conque ángel guardián.

—Eh, bueno, eres invisible y vas a estar vigilándome. No hay nada más de ángel guardián que eso —murmura débilmente, con las mejillas tan rojas que combinan con su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color—. Además, el diablo una vez fue un ángel.

Es un testimonio de su creciente relación que pullas como esa ya no provoca que se saquen las garras. En lugar de un gruñido ofendido, escucha una burla desdeñosa por parte de Regina. Emma contiene una sonrisa. Se siente un poco tonta hablando con una habitación vacía. Ni siquiera sabe a dónde mirar, pero como la invisibilidad es la clave para que Regina pueda permanecer a su lado, y hacer pensar a Argos que está sola y vulnerable, Emma no se queja.

—No he escuchado a nadie bajar las escaleras. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí abajo?

—Lo suficiente para sufrir la sofocante presencia de su madre y la necia diatriba de su padre. Honestamente, señorita Swan, para alguien con unos inicios tan humildes, su querido Príncipe Encantador es un cabrón pomposo, ¿no?

«Eso es cierto», piensa Emma sintiéndose culpable, pero…

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes algo que ver con sus _calambres_?

—Teniendo en cuenta lo calumniosas que han sido sus declaraciones, debería considerarse afortunado de salir con solo una patada y un pisotón —dice Regina secamente, con veneno en esa voz sedosa. Está claro que su compañera de casa y su padre no pueden ni verse—. Usted y yo sabemos que se lo merecía, no trate de negarlo, señorita Swan. He visto su cara cuando se ha doblado de dolor. Y debo añadir, _princesa_, que el discurso que ha dado en mi nombre ha sido bastante apasionado.

—¿Impresionada?

—Estupefacta.

—¿De que haya dicho algo agradable sobre ti?

—De que haya sido mínimamente coherente.

Emma sonríe. «Pequeña cabrona mala.»

—¿Tiene, por lo menos, mi defensa _mínimamente coherente_ tu aprobación, Su Real Grano en el Culo?

—Depende, _princesa pasiva_.

—¿De qué?

—¿Lo decía en serio?

—Cada palabra —responde sin dudar.

—…

—¿Conmovida?

—Sin palabras.

—¿En el buen sentido?

—Puede.

—Ooh… ¿te me estás ablandando, Majestad? —se burla Emma, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Yo? Señorita Swan, no he sido yo quien le ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes a su propio padre por difamar sobre su enemigo mortal.

—Pfft… se ha pasado de la raya.

—Y yo que pensaba que nunca íbamos a estar de acuerdo en nada.

—Bueno, cosas más extrañas suceden.

—Así es. Aun así, sus acciones, aunque innecesarias porque soy muy capaz de defenderme de ese bufón, son… de agradecer. Gracias.

—…

—¿Conmovida? —la imita Regina.

—Sin palabras —devuelve Emma, tratando de evitar otra sonrisa en vano.

Una invisible Regina deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta pero no dice nada más.

—En fin —exhala Emma, echando un rápido vistazo a su reloj—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. El tiempo corre.

—Si tenemos que hacerlo… aunque, sigo creyendo que este ejercicio es una absurda, y mortal, pérdida de tiempo.

—Lo sé… ya lo has dicho.

—En esta tierra, un hechizo de inmovilidad es impredecible y poco fiable —continúa la morena— y, aún por encima, lo será más porque es esa hada insufrible quien lo lanzará.

—Lo sé, eso también lo has dicho, muchas veces, en realidad.

—Por una buena razón. —Regina resopla—. Recuerde, señorita Swan, si ese ladrón parpadea mientras está supuestamente inmovilizado, nos teletrasnportaré de vuelta a casa, a pesar de las protestas de sus incompetentes ayudantes y de esa vil hada. Por lo tanto, bajo ninguna circunstancia debe soltarme la mano cuando aparezca su acosador. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Como el agua.

—Bien. Vayámonos entonces. Agárrese a mí.

—Eh… ¿dónde demonios estás? —pregunta Emma tontamente, palpando el aire con las manos, buscando a la morena. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sus palmas tocan algo sólido e increíblemente suave. Emma se estremece. «Mierda.»—. Por favor no me digas que acabo de agarrarte una teta…

—Señorita Swan —escucha el suspiro cansado de Regina—, tómese un momento para mirar a la altura a la que está su mano. A menos que piense que mis pechos se han materializado mágicamente en mi cabeza, no ha agarrado nada que vaya a terminar en una bofetada. Por suerte para usted, solo me ha tocado el cachete, _princesa_.

—Oh.

Mejor ese cachete que el cachete del trasero, o cualquier otra maldita parte del cuerpo, piensa Emma, rascándose, sin darse cuenta, el lado de la cara donde seguramente la habría abofeteado. Sus oídos captan otro suspiro de la morena, antes de sentir la sensación familiar de los dedos de Regina entrelazados con los suyos, envolviendo su mano con una calidez que le provoca un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¿Nerviosa, sheriff?

—No. Estoy bien… muy bien —murmura Emma, agarrando fuerte la mano de Regina y dándole un pequeño apretón—. Estoy preparada.

Hace un rato Mary Margaret le ha preguntado el secreto de su tranquilidad y Emma le ha respondido que no lo sabía. Era mentira.

¿La razón por la que no está nerviosa? Está hasta arriba de la pastilla para el estrés que es Regina Mills, esa es la razón.

—Para tu información, no he escrito testamento.

—¿No le ha parecido necesario?

—Nop, porque no voy a morir esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente, no bajo mi vigilancia, _princesa_.

—Solo me aseguraba —responde con descaro.

—Recuerde, no se le ocurra soltarme.

—Ni en sueños.

—Bien.

Y desaparecen en medio de una nube de humo morada.

[X-X-X]

Se supone que debe hacerle parecer un fuera de serie, pero esto es absurdo.

—Eh… ¿qué sabes sobre pelo?

—¿Que alguna gente lo tiene y otra no? Y cuanto más se acerca a la entrepierna se hace más grueso, más corto y más rizado.

—No es exactamente lo que estaba preguntando, tío. Pero supongo que debería expresarme mejor—. Rufio suspira, contemplando su tenue reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y preocupándose por las puntas de sus mechas rojas—. Joder, ¿ves esto? Putas puntas abiertas, macho. Hace meses que no me lo corto y se nota.

—¿Y? Ve a una barbería, ¿dónde está el problema? Pásame la palanca.

Después de un último retoque, Rufio se acerca hasta donde está, saca la herramienta de su mochila y se la da sin decirle una palabra a Argos, que está esperando.

—No puedo ir y visitar a mi antiguo barbero. Todavía no he superado haber vivido en la misma casa que Ja… Garfio durante veintiocho putos años, ya no digamos aceptar que he estado dejando que ese cabrón de Smee tocase mi pelo durante más de dos décadas. Esto es sagrado, tío. —Muy serio, hace un gesto hacia el peinado rebelde en su cabeza—. Solo la gente en la que confío puede acercarse a esta obra de arte. Por eso… eh… me preguntaba si sabías algo sobre pelo. A lo mejor me lo podrías cortar.

—¿No puede hacerlo Batacazo? —gruñe Argos, empujando la palanca debajo de la ventana y usando la herramienta para abrirla, con cuidado de no aplicar demasiada fuerza como para romper el cristal—. El último pelo que corté fue el mío, tenía once años y era un imbécil, al final quedó como si hubiese metido la cabeza en un triturador. Créeme, colega, no quieras que me acerque a esa tricresta que tienes ahí.

—Pues de Batacazo con unas tijeras tampoco me fio. Tiene manos grandes, y tanta delicadeza como un carnicero. Ese culo gordo sabe _hackear_ cosas, no cortar pelo.

—¿Quién te lo solía cortar en Nunca Jamás?

—Pestillo —dice, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared de ladrillo y mirando como Argos hace las cosas, fascinado con la facilidad y la destreza de los movimientos de su amigo; está claro, que se ha colado en una gran cantidad de edificios a lo largo de su vida.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Rufio se vea izado y arrojado sin miramientos hacia un baño vacío, rodando sobre su cabeza y cayendo de espaldas. Argos hace lo mismo, salta hacia dentro y con gracia aterriza sobre sus pies con un suave golpe. Rufio mira hacia arriba y frunce el ceño. «Cabrón.»

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Pestillo?

—Porque Pestillo está muerto —murmura, aceptando la mano enguantada que le tiende Argos cerca de la cara, permitiendo que su amigo lo levante—. Él dijo lo mismo cuando se negó a volver al grupo porque ahora tienen familia. _Tsh_. Esos tarugos ni siquiera son sus verdaderos padres, qué gilipollas.

—Venga. No puedes culpar al chico. Veintiocho años son muchos para no tener apego, Rufio. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —sisea, mirando ceñudo a la espalda de Argos mientras sigue al tipo a la puerta y más allá del baño de hombres.

—Esa pulsera que llevas. Cuando compré su moto, vi que él llevaba una exactamente igual.

—Por última vez, no es mi hermano. Y, además, ¿qué pasa? Es solo un puto accesorio, tío. No significa una mie… mmmph.

—Shhh.

Rufio se queda inmóvil, y capta el sonido de unas ruedas chirriantes en la distancia, obligándolo a dejar su indignación para más tarde. Con la mano de Argos todavía cubriéndole la boca, se apoyan contra la pared que tienen más cerca, en un absurdo intento de mimetizarse con el entorno, aunque está bastante seguro de que llaman la atención. Apenas pasado un momento, un hombre desaliñado aparece al fondo del pasillo, empujando un carrito viejo de limpieza que necesita una buena desinfección. Con los auriculares puestos y silbando fuera de tono, el tipo se mete en el armario del conserje, sin enterarse de nada. Argos deja caer la mano y Rufio vuelve a respirar.

—Pensé que te habías asegurado de que el lugar estuviese desierto esta tarde.

—Me olvidé de él. Ha sido sin querer —susurra Argos, haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano para indicarle que le siga.

Atraviesan el pasillo escasamente iluminado, haciendo el menor ruido posible con sus pisadas. Seguramente el conserje se vaya a echar una siesta, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

Llegan a su destino con rapidez, y, por fortuna, sin que los descubran.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que antes quería trabajar aquí?

—¿En serio? —Argos se ríe por lo bajo, deslizándose hacia la oficina y pasando su mano por el borde de un escritorio desordenado, por lo que parece es el de Leroy—. ¿Querías ser policía?

—Ajá. _Jet_ quería. Hace un tiempo.

—Ayudante Jethro Peters. Tengo que decir que suena bien.

Rufio resopla, masajeándose con vergüenza la nuca por lo absurdo del sueño.

—¿Y ya no quieres labrarte una carrera en el cuerpo de policía?

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

¿Qué no ha cambiado? Rufio suspira hacia sus adentros, jugando con la pulsera de la muñeca hecha con dos tiras de cuero.

—Más bien, quién ha cambiado —murmura, calmado, pensativo y… triste, presionando el pulgar contra las letras «J.P.» grabadas cerca del cierre—. Yo he cambiado.

[X-X-X]

El parque está desierto.

Se lo dice un barrido visual al banco de madera solitario al lado del estanque. Han pasado más de treinta minutos desde que Regina las ha teletransportado aquí y se han unido a sus ayudantes y al Hada Azul para la Operación Freno; durante ese periodo de tiempo ni una sola persona se ha dejado ver por el parque. La nota de Argos decía específicamente que se encontrarían esta tarde a las cuatro y media en punto. Ya han pasado ocho minutos de la hora, y todavía no hay noticias de ese grano en el culo.

Después de echar otra mirada furtiva a su alrededor, Emma se sienta, se lleva la muñeca derecha a los labios con el pretexto de apoyar la barbilla en la palma y murmura al micrófono diminuto oculto en el interior de la manga. Se siente como del Servicio Secreto con un toque de James Bond, y debería, teniendo en cuenta el enorme agujero que ha dejado en el presupuesto al comprar dicha tecnología.

—¿August?

El auricular que lleva escondido estratégicamente bajo la melena rubia cobra vida en un instante:

—_¿Sí, jefa?_

—¿Algún cambio por tu frente?

—_Negativo. Todavía no hay señales de nadie entrando o saliendo por el este._

—Oído. ¿Ruby?

—_Por aquí más de lo mismo, Em. El frente norte está despejado._

—Bien. ¿Leroy?

Por un momento todo lo que escucha Emma es ruido de movimientos amortiguados, hasta que…

—_¡Hey, Roja!_ —retumba la voz de Leroy, a nada de romperle el tímpano y provocando gemidos de dolor de casi todos los que llevan auricular—. _¿Conoces por casualidad a algún hombre pato en la ciudad? ¿O los has devorado a todos como hiciste con los Bacon allá en casa? Porque hay una bandada de patos paseándose bajo mi árbol, dirigiéndose en una conga hacia el estanque. Solo quería asegurarme de que no era algún cambiador intentando colárseme para llegar a la sheriff._

—_No conozco a ningún hombre pato_ —responde Ruby malhumorada—. _Y no, no los he devorado, nunca los devoraría y nunca los devoraré._

—_No eres muy fan tampoco. Yo prefiero pollo_ —interviene August.

—_Yo también_. —secunda Leroy—. _Pero no está por encima del pavo_.

—Dios. —Emma suspira—. Centraos, gente. Leroy, aparte de esos estúpidos patos, ¿ves algo más por tu frente?

—_No, todo despejado, sheriff_.

—Diez-cuatro. Y por enésima vez, deja de gritar en el micrófono, eres tan ruidoso como un maldito megáfono.

—O más —dice Regina con voz cansada y exasperada—. ¿Hace falta que le recuerde que se trata de una operación encubierta y no de la noche de karaoke en la Abuelita, enanito?

—_Sí, sí. Como sea. No volverá a pasar._

—Mejor que no —se queja Emma, todavía incómoda por el zumbido en su oído derecho— ¿Azul? ¿Cómo van las cosas en el sur?

—_Me temo que la situación aquí no es distinta al resto, sheriff. No veo a nadie, ya sea humano, pato o de cualquier otro tipo_.

—Tomo nota. Bien, todo el mundo, agazapaos y permaneced escondidos. Mantened los ojos bien abiertos y comunicaos por radio ante cualquier actividad —ordena Emma con su mejor voz de sheriff. Después de escuchar una gran cantidad de respuestas afirmativas de su equipo, deja caer la mano sobre el regazo y se inclina en el banco, poniéndose una máscara de total y absoluta indiferencia. Apenas tiene un momento para tomarse un respiro cuando siente una ligera presión sobre la mano izquierda—. ¿Algún problema, Regina? —le pregunta en voz baja, lanzando una mirada al espacio vacío que hay a su lado.

—Doce minutos tarde. Está claro que su acosador no conoce la puntualidad. O los modales.

—¿Y te sorprende?

—Por supuesto que no.

—A mí tampoco.

—Bueno, por poco sorprendente que pueda ser su cortesía, sigue siendo muy molesto.

—Cierto. ¿Crees que lo está haciendo apropósito, para sacarme de quicio?

—Esa podría ser una conclusión lógica, sí, pero sigo creyendo que la culpa la tiene su falta de educación. Tenga en cuenta, señorita Swan, que no hay excusa para llegar tarde. Uno nunca debe hacer esperar a la gente… a menos que seas una reina, claro. Entonces es una obligación.

—Oh. —Emma frunce los labios—. ¿Me estás diciendo que mis retrasos son una especie de derecho de nacimiento?

—Querida, usted no es una reina.

—Soy una princesa. Es muy parecido.

—Oh, ¿ahora no tiene problema en llamárselo? Vaya, señorita Swan, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que aborrecía su linaje real…

—No, no lo aborrezco, si me proporciona una excusa conveniente cada vez que llego tarde.

—Inútil.

Regina suspira.

—Inteligente —corrige Emma, sonriendo a su compañera encubierta—. Tienes que admitir que es práctico y…

El sonido de ruido estático interrumpe las bromas.

—_Sheriff, necesito hacer pis_ —declara Leroy sin venir a cuento, y sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Y? Ve a hacer pis.

—¿A dónde?

—El estanque está ahí. Hay arbustos por todas partes. Escoge lo que más te guste.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Neandertales — dice Regina con asco.

—_Será mejor que te aguantes, gruñón_ —interrumpe August—. _Veo movimiento por el este_.

Como si le hubiese caído un jarro de agua fría, Emma se reincorpora de inmediato.

—¿Es nuestro hombre?

—_No… no estoy seguro. Hay un par de rocas enormes que no me dejan ver. Tan pronto como las pase lo sabré_.

Es el colmo. En lugar de esperar un rato más, su impaciencia la pone en acción. Desesperada por el deseo de saberlo, Emma se levanta de un salto. Rompiendo su fachada, se pone de puntillas y estira el cuello, intentando ver más allá de las mencionadas rocas. No pasa un segundo, cuando siente su trasero golpeando contra el banco por culpa de una fuerza invisible que la empuja.

—Sea un poco más obvia, la reto —escucha sisear a Regina contra su oído—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, _princesa_. Deje que la presa se acerque a usted, su ímpetu solo lo alertará y lo espantará.

—Pero… —murmura, lanzando una mirada anhelante hacia el este.

—Señorita Swan.

«Ese tono.» Emma se muerde el labio inferior. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Es el tono sensato al que se ha visto deferida durante semanas, no, meses. Hoy, al parecer, no es diferente.

—Lo… siento —masculla, escarmentada—. Tienes razón.

—_Eh… ¿sheriff?_

—¿Ya lo puedes ver? —pregunta Emma, mirando hacia el oeste, luchando contra el fuerte impulso de levantarse una vez más.

—_Sí…_

—¿Es él?

—_No… a no ser que haya envejecido cincuenta años desde vuestro encuentro la semana pasada_.

Emma exhala con fuerza y se deja caer contra el banco, soltando la tensión de los músculos. Echando una mirada furtiva hacia las rocas, vislumbra a un anciano bien vestido con un sombrero _porkpie_ gris, caminando hacia el estanque, bastón en mano.

—¿Conoces al anciano? —dice dirigiéndose a una Regina invisible.

—No… c-creo que no.

«¿La Reina no reconoce a uno de los miles a los que maldijo?» Eso es nuevo.

—¿Reconoce alguien a nuestro reciente invitado? —Emma lanza la pregunta a los otros, hablando directamente hacia su muñeca.

—_No se… el viejo se me hace familiar…_ —entona Leroy, reflexivo y tranquilo (un cambio agradable).

August y Ruby responden de manera negativa.

Resulta, que es la Madre Superiora de todas las hadas religiosas la que responde a lo que pregunta Emma.

—_Es Paul O'Hara_. —La voz de Azul crepita a través de la línea de comunicación—. _Es un profesor retirado de historia en Oxford, o por lo menos eso es lo que estableció la maldición. Viene a misa con nosotras todos los domingos en el convento._

—_¡Ja! ¡Sabía que me sonaba!_ —exclama Leroy, sonando orgulloso de sí mismo—. _No es ningún tacaño. Él es el tipo que siempre deja cincuenta pavos cuando paso el cepillo._

A pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo, Emma no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Leroy, un día de estos, voy a hablar con tu rabino y le voy a decir que la razón por la cual ya no eres un judío practicante es porque has sentido la llamada del catolicismo, del catolicismo de Nova, para ser más exactos.

—_¡H-hey!_ —grita Leroy en señal de protesta, por encima de las risitas de August y Ruby, y del resoplido de burla de Regina. Azul, por su parte, opta por quedarse callada—. _¿Qué demonios te he hecho, hermana?_

—La bola de fuego, ayudante Blabbermouth. ¿Te suena?

—_Oh… yo…_ mierda… _lo siento, ¿vale? Nos estábamos tomando unas copas y se me escapó. No pretendía romper nuestro código de silencio. No volverá a ocurrir._

—Cuídate de que así sea —contesta, sin molestarse en ocultar el disgusto por la pequeña falta—. Voy a… _joder_.

—¿Vas a… joder?

La rubia ignora a Leroy completamente.

—Regina, —Emma gira la cabeza hacia un lado, y dice con voz baja y urgente—: mira el bolsillo en el pecho del viejo, ¿qué le asoma?

La respuesta tarda un momento en llegar, pero cuando llega, Regina suena tan perturbada como ella cuando murmura:

—Una lila…

Emma se inquieta.

«¿Ahora qué?»

[X-X-X]

Al que lleve la organización en esta oficina se le debería encadenar a una pared y azotar.

Después de peinar los archivos del tercer cajón, el de la etiqueta K-P, que dentro tenía carpetas perdidas con otras letras del alfabeto, Rufio está a punto de tirar todos los archivos a la papelera y prenderles fuego. Está seguro de que la sheriff no hace tareas tan banales como rellenar informes, entonces, el culpable seguramente sea alguno de sus ayudantes. Leroy, supone. Parece que ese gilipollas tiene que ponerse al día con el abecedario.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

—No —resopla, pasando al archivador de las infracciones de tráfico—. ¿Cuándo demonios vas a acabar y a ayudarme a buscar? Fuiste tú el que me prometió que la íbamos a encontrar hoy.

—Sí, sí. Un segundo —murmura Argos, sin ni siquiera apartar los ojos de la importante tarea de forzar la cerradura del escritorio de la sheriff. Desde donde se encuentra, Rufio escucha un pequeño clic, seguido de un gruñido victorioso. Gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo Argos deja un grueso sobre marrón dentro del cajón abierto antes de volver a cerrarlo.

—¿Una carta de amor?

—No —es lo que le responde—, cumplo una promesa.

—¿Ese es el dinero que le robaste? —Rufio alza una ceja, moviéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio vital a Argos—. Busca en los cajones de abajo. Buscamos un Dodge Omni blanco.

—Está bien. —Argos asiente, poniéndose de rodillas y tirándose de cabeza al trabajo—. Y no, no lo es. Conseguirá su dinero cuando lo consiga. Esa carta es para atar cabos sueltos.

—Ajá. Vale.

Rufio se encoge de hombros, pero no dice nada más.

Pasan la mayor parte del tiempo de la búsqueda en silencio, solo sueltan algún comentario al azar cuando ven ciertos archivos. El informe del incidente sobre el desaliñado señor Gosling (para los que no lo sepan, es el marido de la puta Mamá Ganso) por exceso de velocidad cerca de la casa de su amante mientras no llevaba nada más que unas botas de agua rojas, los ha tenido riendo durante un minuto entero.

—Joder… echa un vistazo a esto…

Rufio se maravilla cuando pasa a los archivos del armario número cuatro.

—¿Hm?

—Macho, son informes de gente revolcándose en Pride Rock Point. Y… ¡ja! A la mayoría los conozco del instituto… —comparte, con las pupilas dilatadas del entusiasmo, cautivado por la mina de oro de información lasciva que tiene en las manos. Esto es material de chantaje. Cuanto más lee, más se le abren los ojos. «Joder.»—. Estos informes son jodidamente detallados, tío. Superexplícitos. ¿Quién escribió esta mierda?

Argos resopla divertido, sin mirarle mientras consulta el cajón de abajo del todo.

—Probablemente ese August. Oí que solía ser escritor.

—¿De qué? ¿Novelas Harlequin? Esto es porno del malo.

—Céntrate, Rufio —le reprende Argos, golpeándolo en la espinilla con un informe enrollado—. Estamos en una misión, ¿recuerdas?

—Aguafiestas.

Hace un puchero, pero termina haciendo caso a Argos.

Y así, vuelven al trabajo.

Cuando el reloj de la pared marca las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, Rufio se detiene un momento para darle a su compañero un golpecito con la punta de su Converse andrajosa.

—Realmente la vas a plantar. Qué mierda de cita eres.

—Corrección: _plantarlos_ —murmura Argos distraído, totalmente concentrado en la tarea que tiene entre manos—. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, colega. No hay nadie. No han dejado ni a una persona para atender los teléfonos.

—¿Querían convertirlo en una especie de cita grupal? Qué divertido —entona, sonriendo con malicia—. Tengo que admitir que estoy jodidamente asombrado por la facilidad con la que se tragaron tu triquiñuela. Eres un maestro de la manipulación, ¿eh?

—Pfft… todo lo que he hecho ha sido darles una hora y un lugar, el resto es todo obra suya —desdeña Argos, con falsa humildad—. Es el truco más viejo del libro, chico. Deja creer a tus enemigos que van dos pasos por delante, cuando realmente van por el camino que tú les vas abriendo. Seguramente piensen que hoy me la van a jugar, lo que no saben es que los que van a salir perdiendo son ellos.

—Bravo.

Rufio le da a su amigo un bien merecido aplauso, gesto al que Argos responde bajando su cabeza encapuchada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tras este espectáculo, vuelven a poner su atención en su poco placentera búsqueda.

—Hey… tengo un Omni azul aquí —dice Argos pasados unos minutos, sosteniendo un viejo archivo polvoriento.

—No es ese. Te lo he dicho, estamos buscando uno blanco.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que es blanco? ¿No la viste solo una vez? ¿Y no fue hace dos puñeteros años?

—Sí, pero créeme, una vez fue suficiente para causar impresión.

—¿Era tan guapa?

—Meh, ella estaba bien; su coche, sin embargo, era para no olvidar de lo feo que era el jodido. Como te lo cuento, tío, ese coche era una pedazo de mierda, y lo digo en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Lo recuerdo, especialmente, porque lo aparcó al lado de una boca de incendios cerca de mi casa, y ese tipo que murió, al que está remplazando la sheriff, le puso una multa por ello. Como no tenía dinero para pagarla, el capullo de mi hermano falso intentó meterse en sus pantalones a cambio de algo de mi pasta.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no te la devolvió?

Las facciones de Rufio se endurecen.

—No, no lo hizo.

—Incluso bajo una maldición, se las arregló para pegártela —se burla Argos, riéndose con malicia. Un ligero empujón de Rufio es suficiente para que el tipo cierre el buzón—. Ahora en serio —empieza de nuevo su compañero—, por todas sus historias, parece que se trata de una zorra egoísta. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que te ayudará?

—No le daré otra opción. Conozco su secreto y voy a amenazarla —dice sonriendo siniestramente, los ojos se le oscurecen al pensar en la venganza que se muere por llevar a cabo—. Los Niños Perdidos no son a los únicos que ha jodido. Si la expongo ante toda la gente a la que ha traicionado, querrán retribución. La tribu Piccaninny pediría su cabeza, los putos piratas también. Joder, incluso las sirenas.

—¿Qué demonios hizo? ¿Vender vuestras almas al diablo?

—Casi. Hizo un trato con el Ser Oscuro.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Del tipo que no tenía derecho a hacer en un primer momento —dice Rufio entre dientes—. Era infeliz, no hacía más que repetir que quería un nuevo comienzo, una vida nueva. Entonces, Rumpelstiltskin le dio lo que quería.

—¿Qué fue lo que pidió ese cabrón a cambio?

—Nuestra tierra —murmura, rechinando los dientes y arrugando sin querer el archivo que tiene en las manos—. La maldición jamás hubiera tocado Nunca Jamás si no fuese por ella. Por su culpa estamos atrapados aquí, a un puñetero mundo de distancia de casa.

—Entonces, ella… espera… eh… ¿Rufio?

Con los malos pensamientos gritando dentro de su cabeza, todo lo demás se convierte en ruido de fondo. Frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, reemplaza una carpeta con más fuerza de la necesaria y con brusquedad coge la siguiente.

—Ella es la razón por la que he estado jugando a las familias felices con mi enemigo mortal durante los últimos veintiocho años.

—Rufio…

—La razón por la que la mayoría de mis hermanos, mis Niños Perdidos, no quieren volver a casa, porque ahora tienen _padres_, familias _de verdad_ que no pueden abandonar.

—Rufio.

—Lo peor de todo, es que ella es la razón por la cual me siento una basura, de mal humor y triste todo el tiempo. Estoy creciendo, tío. Estoy… envejeciendo —dice, estremeciéndose por la vil y blasfema palabra.

—¡Rufio!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Es este?

El enmascarado le enseña un archivo. Eso es suficiente para traer a Rufio de vuelta de las profundidades. Centrándose, se aclara la garganta y se agacha junto a su compañero, aceptando la carpeta que le entrega Argos.

El archivo contiene un informe breve acerca de un Dodge Omni de mil novecientos ochenta y uno incautado. Blanco. Parece que el sheriff Humbert lo tuvo que remolcar un par de meses después por volver a aparcar en una boca de incendios, esta vez en Main Street. No menciona si se reclamó el coche en el desguace, pero sí dice que está registrado a nombre de Julie Clochette en el 315 de Ashby Street.

—¿La encontramos?

La mueca siniestra que forma la boca de Rufio casi divide su cara por la mitad.

—La encontramos.

Hora de cobrar una vieja deuda. Y no, no está hablando sobre una multa de ochenta dólares.

[X-X-X]

Teorias, teorías y más teorías. «Teorias locas, para ser precisos.»

Eso es lo que se consigue cuando se deja a la gente con su imaginación: teorías locas de mierda.

Cuando el señor O'Hara mete una mano dentro de una grieta del enorme tronco de sauce buscando un objeto oculto, la imaginación de cada uno comienza a volar, y hablan con sus compañeros radiofónicos, dando su visión de lo que el anciano podría estar recogiendo.

Emma, hablando a su muñeca a escondidas, cree que va a sacar algún tipo de arma, o un puñetero machete, dado todo lo que sabe. Regina, calmada y regia como siempre, piensa más en algún chisme mágico, y sugiere un ataque preventivo con una bola de fuego en la cara. Un August paranoico se preocupa por si es alguna bomba casera y comienza a desvariar sobre ondas expansivas. Ruby tiene la sospecha de que es alguna novela o quizás un cuaderno. Azul defiende al anciano y dice que lo más probable es que sea un recuerdo sentimental. Y Leroy, bueno, simplemente resopla y murmura que seguramente sea el escondite secreto del alcohol del abuelo.

Huelga decir que todas sus conjeturas no podían ser más equivocadas. Si se hubieran apostado algo de antemano, nadie habría ganado.

Porque resulta que es un tablero de ajedrez. Un hermoso y antiguo ajedrez con gravados intrincados e incrustaciones de gemas brillantes en los bordes. Como era de esperar, los que reaccionaron exageradamente, salvo una Regina sin complejos, se sienten estúpidos.

Colocándose dicho objeto bajo el brazo, Paul se vuelve a la mesa de piedra y posa con cuidado el tablero encima. Deja a un lado su bastón, se pone cómodo en uno de los asientos de madera y se toma una cantidad excesiva de tiempo para alisar unas arrugas inexistentes en su camisa blanca Oxford.

—¿Debería acercarme? —murmura Emma, con la mano del micro en la barbilla y sin mover mucho los labios para no delatarse.

—_No creo que sea una buena idea, jefa_ —responde August, aportando su granito de arena—. _No sabemos quién es realmente_.

—_Esa lila lo convierte en un sospechoso_ —secunda Ruby, sonando ligeramente preocupada.

—_Exacto. Em, parece inofensivo, pero no creo que sea muy inteligente acercarte a ese sospechoso tú sola_.

—¿Ella sola? —expresa Regina, con tono cortante—. Ayudante Booth, ¿se le ha olvidado el pequeño detalle de que yo estoy aquí, y como usted ha reiterado innumerables veces, mi único propósito en esta locura de operación es hacer de guardián invisible para la señorita Swan? Sé que me estoy mimetizando muy bien con el entorno, marioneta, pero haga el esfuerzo de recordar los entresijos de su propio plan, querido.

—_Marioneta_.

Leroy suelta una risa.

August masculla un poco entusiasta «lo siento» a Su Infame Realeza antes de callar a Leroy, que no ha dejado de reírse, con un cruel recordatorio de la flecha en su trasero.

—_Sheriff_ —dice Azul, haciéndose oír sobre las quejas infantiles de ambos hombres—, _si Paul estuviera armado, que lo dudo mucho, el hechizo lo inmovilizaría en cuanto te acercases. Es una buena persona. No me creo, ni por un segundo, que esté asociado con un criminal_.

—Y por eso el bien y la ingenuidad siempre van de la mano —comenta Regina con sarcasmo a la bienintencionada defensa del anciano por parte de la monja—. Con franqueza, creo que ese necio optimismo es irritante y ofensivo para mi intelecto.

—_¿Disculpa?_

—¿He tocado una fibra sensible? Porque solo he expuesto hechos. Después de todo, la fe ciega es la marca de los necios y de las hadas; no son mutuamente excluyentes.

—_El cinismo es la señal de un alma corrompida, Regina_.

—Más vale ser un alma corrompida que una cretina ilusa, hada religiosa.

—Señoras —susurra Emma con brusquedad, decidida a interrumpir antes de que las cosas se pongan feas—, este no es el momento para esto. Sed buenas.

Azul, gracias a Dios, se da por vencida con un pequeño suspiro.

—_Mis disculpas, sheriff_.

—¿Regina?

Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es un gruñido evasivo.

Emma se traga un gemido de sufrimiento. Si Argos no consigue matarla hoy, quizás lo haga la inminente batalla mágica entre Regina y el Hada Azul. La decisión más fácil y menos agotadora para su paciencia, es centrar su atención en el anciano.

Después de que el señor O'Hara se haya acicalado, comienza a colocar las piezas de marfil sobre el tablero. Luego, cruza las manos con pulcritud sobre su regazo, deja escapar un leve suspiro feliz y, para sorpresa de Emma, la mira directamente a los ojos y le sonríe. Una sonrisa cálida que la invita y la desarma durante unos segundos agradables, a la par que incómodos. Paul no la mira con lascivia como haría un pervertido, hay un genuino brillo bondadoso en sus ojos que la hace cuestionarse el macabro escenario que se ha montado en la cabeza al ver la lila en su bolsillo (la cual está machacando con el bastón, es especialmente horrible… y de alguna manera divertido también).

Emma se queda congelada por un momento, antes de devolverle la sonrisa, vacilante y poco a poco.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunta, escondiendo las palabras bajo una sonrisa estática, como si fuese un ventrílocuo.

—En momentos como estos, yo diría que haga lo que le plazca, _princesa_.

—¿En serio?

—No. ¿Pero le importa de verdad mi opinión cuando va a acabar haciendo lo que le da la gana, independientemente de lo que diga?

El argumento de la mujer es válido. Emma traga saliva con dificultad, sin dejar de sonreír al hombre como una idiota aunque éste ya no la mira. Tiene la cabeza baja, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados mientras está centrado en la partida solitaria de ajedrez.

—¿Qué quiere hacer, señorita Swan?

—Hablar con él —admite Emma, removiéndose en el asiento—. ¿Es mala idea?

—¿Alguna vez tiene alguna buena, sheriff?

—Un montón, de hecho.

—Era una pregunta retórica.

—Parece que la he respondido de todas formas.

—Y a mí me parece que le podría interesar saber que le estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Visibilidad cero, impacto menor. Pero es bueno saberlo. De todos modos… eh… es solo que… tú estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Con esto quiero decir, estoy bastante segura de que me las puedo arreglar en una pelea con una persona de geriátrico, pero, ¿en caso de que tenga magia? No quiero que me prendan fuego o, no sé, que me crezca una tercera teta o algo así.

La burla que escucha raya los niveles más altos de arrogancia, es cien por cien Regina Mills.

—Puedo contrarrestar cualquier hechizo que lance con solo mover un dedo.

—Solo con mi ayuda, Majestad. Así que será mejor que me estés tocando cuando lo hagas, ¿está claro?

—Estamos un poco mandona, ¿no? —pregunta con sarcasmo Su Infame Realeza—. No se preocupe, _princesa_. Estaré agarrándole la mano o retorciéndole el pescuezo. En cualquier caso, seguiremos en contacto.

—¿Eso ha sido un juego de palabras?

—Yo no bromeo, querida.

«Claro que no» piensa Emma irónicamente.

—Ajá. Cierto. Pero… no me sueltes, ¿vale? ¿Por favor?

—Solo porque me lo está suplicando muy bien.

Emma contiene el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Todos, voy a ir —dice hablando en la muñeca—. Ojos bien abiertos y muy atentos. A no ser que sea muy importante, tratad de no decir nada mientras hablo con él. No quiero responderos por accidente y descubrirnos a todos.

Tan pronto como Emma se pone de pie, siente el calor del contacto de Regina al agarrarle la muñeca izquierda, manteniéndola cerca como si le tuviera una correa. Cuando cruza la distancia que separa su banco con la mesa del hombre, Regina la aprieta mucho más. No duele, pero no es muy cómodo; si acaso, la tranquiliza. Le da fuerzas. La sonrisa que todavía está pegada en la cara de Emma se hace un poco más amplia, y ya no le parece tan falsa.

El hechizo de inmovilidad no le hace efecto. El abuelo está desarmado.

Emma suelta el aire de los pulmones.

«Allá vamos.»

—Hola, señor —saluda al profesor retirado, envalentonada por la repentina explosión de confianza que le hincha el pecho—. Soy la sheriff Swan. Siento interrumpirle, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en el juego de ajedrez tan bonito que tiene ahí…

[X-X-X]

En la carretera hay un cruce. La calle de la derecha conduce a Sherwood Park. En lugar de ir en esa dirección, Argos dirige la moto hacia la izquierda. Se dirigen a Crescent Hill.

Tras echar varias miradas al desolado tramo de carretera que tiene detrás, Rufio da golpes con sus nudillos desnudos al costado de su amigo.

—¿No arrestarán al viejo chiflado?

—No —es la respuesta despreocupada que obtiene—, estará bien. No ha hecho nada malo.

—Pero le diste una maldita lila. Pensarán que trabaja para ti…

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, colega.

—No estoy preocupado —dice demasiado rápido.

—Por supuesto que no —murmura el enmascarado con tono jodidamente condescendiente—. Mira, jugar al ajedrez con un ladrón buscado una vez a la semana no es ilegal. Mi único crimen real es el robo de la sheriff. Y él no es cómplice de eso, lo dejarán en paz.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Le harán algunas preguntas y quizás le tengan vigilado, pero aparte de eso, sí, le dejarán en paz.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te delate?

—No, Paul no es un chivato. Y para empezar tampoco es que sepa gran cosa sobre mí —murmura Argos mientras revoluciona la moto y acelera por un camino forestal desierto—. Además, quiero que hable con la sheriff. Tal vez se caigan bien.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Tanto como un ataque al corazón.

—Si te crees que el abuelo va a ser tu compinche entonces eres un puto ingenuo. No te va a dejar en buen lugar, tío.

—¿Y? No le necesito. Ella ya me quiere —dice Argos, girando la cabeza y gritando sobre el viento que azota contra sus caras (y máscara)—, pero todavía no lo sabe.

—Claro que sí. —Rufio resopla ante las palabras del iluso—. Y los cerdos pueden volar.

[X-X-X]

Así que… ajedrez.

Hace años que no juega. De hecho, realmente nunca ha jugado de por sí. Uno de sus hermanos de acogida intentó enseñarle, hace mucho, mucho tiempo; se aburrió a los cinco minutos y lo dejó. Lo suyo son más las damas y los juego cartas.

Y se lo ha dicho a Paul antes de empezar, por lo que no puede culparla por ser una real manta.

—Las reinas se pueden mover en vertical, en diagonal y en horizontal. Son las piezas más poderosas del ajedrez.

—En ese caso, entonces ¿dónde está el problema de lo que he hecho?

—Es un movimiento ilegal.

—¿Por qué?

—Sheriff, no puede hacer que su reina salte y se ponga al lado de mi rey cuando está bien escondido detrás de mis peones y alfiles.

—Pero no ha saltado, se ha teletransportado.

Paul pestañea.

—¿Su reina puede teletransportarse?

—¿La suya no?

El viejo se carcajea tan alto y con tanta ansia, que toda la mesa se mueve. Cuando por fin cesa su risa, se quita las gafas para enjugarse las lágrimas de felicidad.

—Aunque tenga las piezas negras, sheriff, no significa que su reina sea la Reina Malvada. Las piezas de ajedrez no pueden hacer magia.

—Si usted lo dice… —asiente con un suspiro aburrido, colocando a su reina en su antigua posición y moviendo un peón en su lugar—. De todos modos, supongo que sus piezas tampoco tienen felicidad alguna que mi reina pueda destruir.

Esa pullita le hace ganarse un capirotazo detrás de la oreja de cierta reina en la vida real. Emma contiene una mueca de dolor y no dice nada más. Tres movimientos más tarde, Paul hace jaque mate. Tal y como están, llevan 0-2 a favor del anciano.

—¿Le gustaría tomarse un descanso de cinco minutos? —le pregunta, estudiando el tiempo en su reloj de bolsillo dorado.

—Sí, claro.

La rubia asiente, deslizándose ligeramente hacia un lado, dejando la mitad de su trasero fuera de la silla de madera, para hacerle más espacio a un alguien exigente. En cuestión de segundos, siente a su lado el cuerpo de Regina presionando contra el suyo propio. La morena le da un apretón en la muñeca. Su manera de dar las gracias supone Emma… hasta que Regina casi la tira de la silla con un golpe de cadera. Entonces Emma se da cuenta de que Su Majestad le estaba pidiendo más espacio.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Emma responde con un golpe de su propia cadera. Mala decisión.

—¡Ay! —grita, poniendo gesto de dolor mientras flexiona los dedos de los pies que Su Majestad le acaba pisotear con su pie invisible.

—¿Se encuentra bien, sheriff? —pregunta Paul, con preocupación dibujada por toda su vieja cara.

—E-estoy bien…

—¿Calambres musculares?

—Se me ha dormido el pie —le dice con una sonrisa falsa—. En realidad se ha quedado inconsciente, pero no importa —añade en voz baja, ganándose un carraspeo petulante en la oreja izquierda.

Paul, que parece ser un poco duro de un oído, la mira curioso, pero decide no entrometerse más.

—Entonces… —Emma se aclara la garganta, cambiando de posición, con la que espera que Su Alteza y ella puedan coexistir pacíficamente en la silla—, volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes, ¿sabe por casualidad cuál es su apariencia bajo la máscara de hockey?

—Lo siento. —Paul niega con la cabeza, subiéndose las gafas de pasta—. Creo que nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera… —se detiene de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—¿Los Niños Perdidos? —completa Emma, arqueando una ceja—. Está bien, no es necesario que cubra a esos mocosos. Sabemos que Argos se pasea por la ciudad con Rufio y su pandilla.

—Son buenos chicos… —murmura de manera protectora—. Da… uno de ellos ha sido mi vecino durante años. Simplemente han perdido el rumbo, supongo que el apodo de «Niños Perdidos» les va al dedillo. Todo lo que necesitan es un empujón en la dirección correcta.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no pasará mientras ese ladrón capullo esté con ellos. Ese monstruo no debería estar alrededor de niños.

—Es… —Paul hace una pausa—. Esto va a sonar absurdo, pero… dejando de lado todo eso del robo y del acoso, creo que es un buen muchacho. Un listillo, sí, y una mala influencia para los niños, pero no creo que sea un monstruo. Hay bondad en él.

—Vaya, ¿qué le parece?, otro ciego estúpido… —susurra Regina con arrogancia, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con si calido aliento—. Ahora entiendo por qué a esa molesta hada le gusta tanto este hombre. Cuánto optimismo absurdo.

Emma no puede discrepar.

De buenas a primeras, Paul ha sido sincero con lo referente a su amistad con Argos. Incluso se ha disculpado por «la mano larga del muchacho» y por su propia reticencia a informar sobre las sesiones semanales de ajedrez a la policía. Cuando le ha jurado que no tenía conocimiento, ni había participado en los planes de Argos, Emma le cree; a pesar de que es bastante obvio que el hombre tiene afecto por el ladrón. Desde su punto de vista, el único crimen de Paul es tener fe en la gente equivocada. Si acaso, él es víctima de su propia soledad.

Girando entre los dedos a su rey caído, Emma junta las cejas y deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Veinte minutos en compañía de Paul han sido suficientes para darse cuenta de una cosa sobre el viejo, y también, sobre ella misma: ambos son peones en el juego retorcido de un psicópata gilipollas.

En frente de ella hay un alma solitaria, eso está claro. Puede verlo por la forma en la que se le arrugan los ojos cada vez que la mira, y cómo forma una sonrisa sincera con los labios de vez en cuando. La mira con el aturdimiento de alguien que está electrificado ante la sola idea de estar en compañía de otra persona. Le recuerda a cómo solía ser en el instituto, cuando algún compañero de clase se compadecía de ella y se sentaba a su lado durante la comida. Esos días parecía que le hubiese tocado la lotería. Era triste y desesperado; y Paul apesta exactamente a eso, hecho del que seguramente Argos se haya aprovechado. Hace que a Emma le entren arcadas solo de pensarlo.

—¿Sabe?, debo confesar —murmura Paul, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras coloca las piezas en el tablero para la ronda número tres— que cuando me prometió que tendría a alguien con quién jugar esta tarde, no esperaba que mi oponente fuese usted. Oh… no me malinterprete, me alegro y agradezco que esté aquí, aunque sea posiblemente la peor jugadora de ajedrez a la que me he enfrentado. Sin ánimo de ofender, sheriff.

—No me ofende. Pero… espere… ¿se lo prometió? ¿Cuándo?

—El martes pasado.

Emma se pone rígida.

—Dijo que no podría venir hoy, pero que iba a enviar a alguien en su lugar —continúa Paul, cogiendo el rey negro que tiene en la mano, ajeno a la manera en que sus palabras endurecen el rostro de Emma—. La he visto ahí sentada en el banco, pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que fuese usted. Me dijo que esta lila serviría como señal, que su sustituta se acercaría cuando la viese. Y usted lo ha hecho. Me he quedado sorprendido.

—¿Entonces me está diciendo que en aquel momento él ya sabía que no podría venir esta tarde?

Paul asiente.

Las mejillas de Emma se tiñen de un rojo intenso. Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda se le ha borrado de golpe: se la han jugado, se la han jugado pero bien.

—Qué hijo de puta listillo —gruñe, golpeando la mesa con el puño. La derecha. Emma se encoge, recordando que tiene un micro escondido en la manga. Como era de esperar, sus ayudantes la bombardean con una cacofonía de quejidos. Regina hace algo mejor y le da otro capirotazo—. Lo siento —dice mientras tose en el mismo puño, disculpándose tanto con Paul, que se ha sobresaltado, como con su equipo que todavía se está quejando.

—No se preocupe, sheriff —dice Paul haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y esbozando una sonrisa mientras coloca las piezas que se han caído debido a su arrebato—. Si la consuela, cuando me trajo la lila esta mañana, en su nota decía que intentaría venir si mi oponente seguía sus instrucciones y le traía un tentempié.

—¿Un tentempié?

—Creo que mencionaba algo sobre una pizza peperonni.

Emma está que echa fuego por la boca. «Ese maldito pedazo de mierda.»

—Decía que le debe una entera.

—Es un mentiroso —dice entre dientes—. Es él el que me debe algo a mí

—¿Comida basura?

—La verdad —corrige Emma—. Su nombre real.

—Pensaba que Argos era su verdadero nombre.

—Yo también.

Paul frunce los labios y hace un sonido profundo en la garganta.

—Está lleno de secretos.

—En realidad, está lleno de mierda.

Paul esconde una sonrisa tras el gesto de frotarse la nariz con una mano y opta por no responder a su pulla.

—¿Preparada para la tercera ronda, sheriff? –le pregunta.

Al ver cómo Emma asiente torturada, se frota las manos y se toma un momento para decidir su primer movimiento. Pasados quince minutos de juego, él tiene un caballo y tres peones fuera del tablero mientras que Emma todavía tiene todas sus piezas. No hace falta decir que el anciano se está rascando la cabeza, confundido e incrédulo.

—Está mejorando…

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta Emma, con cara inocente y angelical incluso cuando permite que Regina guíe su mano y dicte su próximo movimiento.

Su alfil se come al otro caballo; la cara de Paul se contrae. Cuando Emma hace jaque mate tras cuatro movimientos más, el pobre hombre tiene aspecto de que le va a dar un aneurisma intentando adivinar cómo se ha vuelto tan buena de repente. No tiene el coraje de decirle que es porque su amiga invisible probablemente se haya cansado de verla hacer el tonto con el ajedrez y, literalmente, ha cogido el asunto con sus propias manos.

—No he perdido de esta manera desde que Argos me ganó la semana pasada…

Paul suspira, tumbando su rey en señal de rendición.

—Me parece una persona agradable y sensata. Debería dejar de pasar el rato y de jugar al ajedrez con criminales en búsqueda.

—De verdad que no es tan malo… —reitera suavemente, bajando la mirada hasta el tablero, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Emma contiene un bufido de exasperación. ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que está hablando con alguien que sufre algo parecido al síndrome de Estocolmo pero sin todo ese rollo del secuestro?

—Paul, es un psicópata —dice con seriedad—. Me gustaría que me ayudases a atraparlo, pero temo que después vaya a por ti también. Es peligroso.

—Es otra alma perdida. Sí, es un bribón, pero el muchacho no ha hecho daño a nadie. Es inofensivo.

—¿_Inofensivo_? Me quiere muerta.

—Argos la salvó del espectro…

—No lo hizo. Se deshizo de ese devoraalmas por razones egoístas, él me lo dijo.

—Pero…

—Mira, te lo estoy diciendo, no me está acosando porque le guste, me acosa porque quiere matarme.

—¡Pero… eso es ridículo! —El anciano sacude la cabeza con vehemencia, sumido en la negación—. ¿Por qué iba a querer matarla? No tiene ningún sentido. Sheriff, estoy de acuerdo en que el muchacho es un poco obsesivo, y que sus muestras de afecto son equivocadas, pero puedo decir sinceramente que le gusta.

Emma se burla haciendo un sonido con la garganta. «Dios.» Ese ladrón gilipollas no se merece un ápice de la lealtad de este hombre.

—Paul, lo único que le gusta de mí es mi habilidad para activar esa estúpida espada absorbevidas que carga donde quiera que vaya. Eso es todo.

—¿Espada absorbevidas…?

—Sí. Viene a por mí, pero será mejor que tú también tengas cuidado —le advierte Emma—. Esa cosa de Ashe es un arma antigua muy poderosa. Un pequeño corte con ella y estás muerto.

Paul se queda quieto, y en un instante, parece que toda la sangre se le ha ido de la cara. Durante un largo momento, se queda mirando al tablero sin pestañear ni hablar. Le podría decir que ha contraído una rara enfermedad mortal y obtendría la misma reacción. Emma le deja estar, cree que es mejor dejar que procese las cosas sin interrupciones. Cuando por fin abre la boca, las palabras que salen de sus pálidos labios son suficientes para que Regina agarre con fuerza la muñeca de Emma:

—¿Esa es la espada de Ashe? —murmura en voz baja, hablando para sí mismo, con aspecto atribulado y descompuesto—. Serpientes gemelas… ese pomo… por supuesto…

Las cejas de la rubia se encuentran en la mitad de su cara, y los ojos se entrecierran hasta ser un par de rayas.

—Entonces… ¿conoces la espada?

Paul coge aire profundamente y asiente.

—La conozco… yo _era_ el Gran Historiador del palacio real de Celestia, sheriff Swan. Mi trabajo era conocerla.

—Tu amigo ha estado alardeando de ella en tu cara durante semanas. ¿Por qué no la has reconocido?

—Porque nadie le ha puesto los ojos encima durante décadas; solo he visto ilustraciones primitivas. Solo el Soberano tenía permitido entrar en la cámara donde se consagró.

—¿El Soberano?

—Maduin II —ofrece Paul, secándose la frente y el labio superior con un pañuelo, la mano le tiembla—. El Emperador de Asheneamon.

Los ojos de Emma se abren como platos, los dedos de Regina se incrustan más en su piel. «Joder.»

—¿Quieres decir que eres de allí?

Paul asiente débilmente, una sonrisa melancólica aparece en su rostro arrugado.

—Pero si eres de allí, ¿por qué estás atrapado aquí?

—Mi… —se detiene—. No tuve elección —dice en cambio, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Fue un caso de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Yo acababa de salir del portal que me llevó hasta el Bosque Encantado cuando la maldición comenzaba a asolar la tierra.

—¿Por qué fuiste allí en primer lugar?

—Estaba… —dice volviendo a detenerse abruptamente. La mira fijamente a los ojos, y con un suspiro, decide hacer él una pregunta—: ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la espada de Ashe?

—Que es jodidamente poderosa… que tiene la capacidad de destruir continentes cuando está activada… que le pusieron el nombre de un tal Ashe… y solo una persona sobrevivió a las heridas que le causó la espada.

—Willian —murmura Paul, con los labios formando una fina línea—. Es irónico, considerando las circunstancias actuales, pero mi estadía en el Bosque Encantado tenía algo que ver con ese hombre.

—¿Fue él el que te envió allí?

—Oh, querida, no. —Paul niega con la cabeza—. Willian llevaba muerto más de un siglo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tenía él que ver con tu viaje?

—Hubo un robo en los archivos prohibidos. Yo estaba a cargo del ateneo palacio, todos los pergaminos de su interior eran responsabilidad mía. No me di cuenta de que faltaba algo hasta dos años después de que se cometiera el delito. Si el Emperador se hubiese llegado a enterar hubiese perdido mi cabeza, esos pergaminos contenían información delicada, si llegasen a caer en malas manos, el balance del poder en el Imperio podría cambiar drásticamente. Por eso… me fui en una búsqueda secreta para recuperar los pergaminos, y eso me llevó al Bosque Encantado.

—Vale… pregunto de nuevo, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Willian?

—Los pergaminos robados eran sobre él. Sobre cómo sobrevivió. Sobre el hechizo que pudo debilitar la espada de mi Emperador.

Regina está, oficialmente, cortándole la circulación de la mano derecha.

—Pregúntele sobre el Willian Incantamentum —le susurra la mujer al oído.

Paul sigue divagando, ajeno tanto a la morena que susurra como a la mueca de Emma:

—Se dice que todo aquel que esgrime la espada de Ashe, tiene el verdadero poder en Asheneamon. El hechizo de Willian se burló de la espada. Por eso está terminantemente prohibido hablar de ellos en mi tierra, y mucho menos poseer ningún escrito sobre el tema. Esos pergaminos eran solo para ojos de mi Emperador. Solo él sabe lo que contienen.

Regina le vuelve a apretar la muñeca, incitándola a que pregunte sobre el hechizo. A pesar del entumecimiento de la mano, Emma ignora a la morena. En cambio, entorna los ojos para observar a un hundido y sospechoso Paul y estudiar su comportamiento durante un momento,

—Lo que acabas de decir. No es del todo cierto, ¿verdad? —dice, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad—. Porque, cuando no había nadie, los leíste, ¿me equivoco?

—¿_Qué_?

—Ya me has oído.

—Yo no hice tal cosa…

—No me mientas, Paul —le advierte Emma—. Tengo un buen oído para las patrañas.

—No he mentido —dice, mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear—. Nunca me colé en los archivos para leerlos, sheriff. No lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque eras el Gran Histor… eh… bla-bla lo que sea?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza—. Porque yo los escribí.

Las cejas de Emma suben hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

Con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, y pensando lo que esto puede significar en su misión para derrotar a Argos, Emma no se da cuenta de que Regina le ha soltado la muñeca. Pero, manteniendo su palabra, la morena no la deja ir completamente. Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma da un apretón a la mano que agarra la suya propia.

—Pregúntele sobre el hechizo —vuelve a decir Regina.

Esta vez, la escucha.

—Paul —murmura Emma, abandonando la actitud de listilla e inclinándose tanto sobre la mesa que sus ondas rubias rozan el tablero—. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el hechizo de Willian.

Por la manera en que la está mirando: con las cejas caídas y ojos abiertos, es como si le acabase de pedir que le entregase su hígado. Está claro que es un hombre dividido entre su lealtad a Argos, a su Emperador, demonios, incluso a sí mismo y los deberes de su antigua vida.

—Sheriff, n-no…

Emma alza una mano, impidiendo que diga algo más.

—Paul, escúchame —le implora, manteniéndole la mirada con tanta intensidad que empieza a moverse incómodo en su asiento—. Ya no estás en Asheneamon. Estás en este mundo. No hay Emperador que pueda castigarte si hablas del hechizo.

Los ojos de Paul caen hasta las piezas desordenadas del tablero, las líneas de su cara se hacen tan profundas que parece que ha envejecido diez años más en cuestión de segundos.

—Mira, Argos tiene la espada. No sé cómo demonios le ha puesto las manos encima o cuáles son sus planes con ella, pero solo es un ladronzuelo que no tiene derecho a esgrimir una espada tan destructiva. El tipo no es muy diferente a un niño jugando con una pistola cargada. Y no bromeo cuando digo que me quiere matar, soy el producto del puñetero amor verdadero, y de alguna manera eso se traduce en que tengo un alma blanca. Lo que es estúpido si me lo preguntas. ¿El espectro? Acabó con él porque tenía que absorber un ser de pura oscuridad con la hoja. Creo que no tengo que decirte lo que puede pasar, y pasará, si activa esa espada. Así que, por favor, ayúdame. La única manera que tengo para detenerlo es si nos ponemos al mismo nivel dentro del campo de juego. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el hechizo.

—Sheriff… es un poco complicado y…

—Matalobos, sanguinaria, amaranto, polvo de hadas, asafétida y consuelda. Pulverizarlo, mezclarlo y espolvorearlo en el suelo. Encender una vela. Entonar: «Luz y oscuridad, proteja a su caballerosidad, alce el poderío, ate su alma consigo.» —recita de memoria—. No es tan complicado.

A Paul se le desencaja la mandíbula.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Me lo ha contado un pajarito —dice Emma evasiva.

La verdad… no se ha pasado seis días de arresto domiciliario haciendo nada. Se le quedaron un montón de cosas siguiendo a Regina por la mansión mientras Su Majestad investigaba. Y, hablando de Su Alteza…

—Estoy impresionada, señorita Swan —elogia Regina, dándole palmaditas en el dorso de la mano de una manera bastante condescendiente, para opinión de Emma—. Por fin ha conseguido pronunciar bien asafétida.

Lo ha intentado. De verdad que lo ha intentado. Pero no ha podido pararlo. Gracias a Dios que Paul está demasiado distraído secándose el sudor de la cara para notar cómo le pone los ojos en blanco a su descarada guardaespaldas mágica.

—Paul —comienza Emma de nuevo, mirando al hombre con el ahora rostro ceniciento—. Dime, ¿qué me he dejado?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Sé por varios hechos que hay algo que falta en lo que acabo de decir. Algo crucial para hacer que el hechizo funcione.

Paul inclina la cabeza, moviendo la mandíbula, y frunce el ceño.

Emma suspira.

—¿Quieres saber quién robó tus pergaminos? Porque tengo una idea muy acertada de quién es el culpable.

—No lo necesito —murmura el anciano—. Conozco su identidad. Precisamente por eso viajé al Bosque Encantado.

—Entonces sabrás que también quería la espada de Ashe y que un montón de gente murió intentando robarla para él. Probablemente siguiera las instrucciones de tus pergaminos al dedillo. Pero… el hechizo de Willian no funcionó con ninguno de los idiotas en los que lo usó. Faltaba un ingrediente. Paul, por favor, necesito saber cuál es. Mírame, ¿de verdad piensas que tengo que morir simplemente para satisfacer la sed de poder de un hijo de puta psicótico? ¿Me merezco ese destino?

—N-no… no, no lo merece —dice tras una larga pausa, con una voz mezcla de tristeza, vergüenza y decepción, pero Emma no sabe si es por Argos o por sí mismo.

—Entonces, dímelo, ¿cuál es el ingrediente que falta?

—No falta ningún ingrediente, sheriff Swan —murmura Paul, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado, con el aspecto de alguien que acaba de rendirse en una pelea. Es increíble la cantidad de años que te puedes quitar de encima con solo relajar la cara—. No necesita más hierbas. Ni ningún otro objeto encantado que combinar.

—¿Entonces por qué el hechizo no le funcionó a Gold?

—Porque el secreto está en _cómo_ se realiza. El hechizo no acaba con el cántico. Se tiene que hacer algo más para hacerlo funcionar. Cuando escribí los pergaminos, me aseguré de no escribir esa parte.

—¿Por qué?

—Por seguridad, sheriff. Un respaldo. Porque, en todo reino, siempre va a haber gente como Rumpelstiltskin… —dice mientras la voz se le desvanece, y con un suspiro desgarrador, añade en tono suave—: …y Argos.

[X-X-X]

¡Vaya broma!

Quería una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo. Por esto, esa perra egoísta cambió una existencia cómoda en Nunca Jamás por esto… una choza destartalada que hace que la cabaña secreta de los Niños Perdidos parezca la mansión del consistorio.

Rufio se mofa y niega con la cabeza.

«Patético.»

—No bromeabas sobre el coche… —murmura Argos detrás de él, con la mirada clavada en el Omni aparcado junto a la acera. Ni siquiera es blanco ya, es óxido con manchas blancas—. Joder, no me voy a acercar a esa cosa sin una vacuna contra el tétano.

—Si crees que es malo, echa un vistazo al interior.

Mastica el palillo de dientes que tiene a un lado de la boca y se balancea sobre los talones, estudiando la pequeña puerta de madera que tiene enfrente. Para ver por dónde van los tiros, acerca un dedo con cuidado. Tan pronto como se encuentra a un milímetro de la cancela, ésta le da una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que Rufio retire la mano con un siseo. «Un amuleto protector», encoge el labio superior mofándose, «tan predecible como siempre».

—¡Madre mía!

Rufio sonríe con suficiencia, sacudiendo el dedo índice para eliminar el cosquilleo.

—Te lo he dicho.

—¿Tiene pensado convertir esta pedazo de basura en una prolongación de su jardín? Hay moho por todos los puñeteros asientos.

—Porque seguramente solo lo limpie una vez al año. En Nunca Jamás la tratábamos como una princesa. Apenas movía un dedo. No me sorprende que haya arrastrado su aversión por las tareas hasta Storybrooke.

Argos hace un sonido de repugnancia.

—Tener aversión a las tareas es una cosa, ser una cerda es otra.

—Mira quién habla, tú vas dejando tu mierda por todas partes.

Rufio le mira por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo los labios con asco.

—Por lo menos limpio lo que ensucio.

—Ya, ¿después de qué, tres o cuatro días?

—Dos. Y cierra la boca. —Argos se da golpecitos en el hombro con el puño enguantado antes de ponerse a su lado—. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Un amuleto protector de bloqueo —dice, señalando con un movimiento de barbilla al candado negro en el pasador.

—¿Puede permitirse un amuleto protector de bloqueo pero no suelta quince dólares para lavar el coche?

—Vete a saber —resopla, se saca el palillo de la boca y lo tira.

—¿Es un amuleto protector de Baba Yaga?

Rufio asiente.

—¿Todavía los vende por cincuenta pavos la unidad?

—Ahora setenta y cinco.

Argos silba asombrado.

—Arpía astuta.

—Lo sé, la vieja bruja se está forrando —murmura de acuerdo con Argos—. Debería pedirle una tajada de los beneficios. Si no fuera por los Niños Perdidos y nuestras increíbles gamberradas, nadie compraría encantamientos sobrevalorados para mantener a la gente alejada de sus casas, ¿no?

—Te convertirá en un sapo.

—No, si te quedas detrás de mí con esa espada, no lo hará —señala Rufio con inteligencia, meneando las cejas.

—Ya… no sabría decirte, colega. De todas formas, vamos a terminar con esto. Hazte a un lado… —dice Argos, sacando la pretenciosa espada de la vaina que tiene a la espalda.

Echándose unos pasos hacia atrás, Rufio cruza los brazos delante del pecho y observa. Sin fanfarronear mucho, Argos alza la hoja por encima de su cabeza y la baja. La espada parte por la mitad el candado encantado como si fuera mantequilla.

El hechizo que rodeaba la casa se esfuma como un petardo defectuoso.

Con una ligera patada la puerta se abre. Haciéndose hacia la derecha, Argos indica hacia el interior con un ademán ostentoso de mano.

—Después de ti, colega.

—Hora de cobrar la deuda —murmura.

Poniendo una sonrisa casi infantil, Rufio avanza pasando a su amigo y va hacia la puerta con pequeños saltos. No se molesta en llamar al timbre. Una ocasión trascendental como esta merece una gran entrada. Imitando a Argos, alza una pierna y le da una patada a la puerta desvencijada. Cede con facilidad y golpea contra la pared.

Una rubia inocente salta de un sofá destartalado, soltando un chillido ensordecedor. Tan pronto mira a su alrededor y ve a Rufio con una sonrisa y a su compañero enmascarado, el color desaparece del rostro en forma de corazón de la mujer.

—Que sorpresa volver a verte, señora Clochette —saluda Rufio en un tono tremendamente sincero, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos color chocolate—. ¿O debería decir, Campanilla?

[X-X-X]

Son casi las seis de la tarde, sin embargo, el sol todavía no se ha puesto. Es un hecho singular en esta época del año. La temperatura de hoy también está un poco fuera de la norma. Teniendo en cuenta que las temperaturas por esta parte de Maine suele oscilar entre los ocho y los dos grados bajo cero en cuanto se acerca Acción de Gracias, diez grados es raro, pero muy agradable también.

Con la punta del bastón haciendo ruido contra las irregularidades del suelo, Paul vuelve la cabeza y sonríe con ironía al pequeño pato marrón que le sigue, acompañándole mientras sale del parque.

—Es un día bonito, ¿no te parece? El tiempo es bueno.

El bonito animal grazna como respuesta y, en un instante, queda envuelto en una nube de humo azul; cuando se despeja, ya no hay ningún pato. En su lugar está un sonriente Davy Smith, con una gorra de béisbol ladeada que le va dos tallas más grandes para su cabecita.

—¿Cómo sabías _qu'era_ yo? —pregunta el niño con inocencia, frotándose la nariz que moquea con el puño.

—Una corazonada.

—¿En serio?

—Digamos que tengo un don para reconocer a los de naturaleza dual. Tengo un buen olfato para los de la familia. —Guiña el ojo con complicidad, tocándose la nariz—. Además, tenía la ligera sensación de que hoy te iba a ver.

¿_T'has_ enfadado por estar espiando? —pregunta en voz baja a su exvecino, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, muchacho. ¿Te ha enviado para espiarme?

—No —murmura Davy, trazando líneas imaginarias en el camino con las puntas de las botas de goma—. Todo el mundo está fuera. No tenía nada que hacer. Estaba aburrido y quería nadar.

Paul hace un sonido casi inaudible en la garganta, sus ojos grises observan el aspecto desaliñado del miembro más joven de los Niños Perdidos. Dejando de lado las ropas mojadas y embarradas, Davy tiene un aspecto saludable. Por lo menos Rufio y Argos están alimentando a su pandilla de malandrines, Paul suspira por dentro.

—¿También vienes a visitar a tus padres? Es el cumpleaños de tu madre, ¿no?

El muchacho se crispa al momento y, en vez de responder la pregunta, Davy cambia el tema:

—¿Es _verdá_?

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es verdad?

—Lo que le has dicho a la sheriff —elabora Davy, con la cabeza inclinada cuestionándolo—. Sobre lo que tiene _qu'hacer_ para que el hechizo funcione.

—Oh —recuerda Paul con un suspiro cansado—. ¿También has escuchado eso, Davy?

—_Bolsillos_ —corrige rápidamente el niño, de la misma manera que hace Rufio cuando lo llama deliberadamente Jethro—. ¿Vencerá eso la espada de Argy?

—No… no lo sé, muchacho.

—¿Has mentido?

—No, no lo he hecho. Pero no estoy seguro al cien por cien de que vaya a funcionar con ella. El hechizo depende en gran medida de quién lo lanza y del objetivo. Esperemos que todo le salga bien a la sheriff.

Davy… no, _Bolsillos_, pestañea confundido, la luz de sus ojos marrones se atenúa.

—Pensé que Argos y tú erais amigos.

—Lo somos.

—¿Entonces porque les estás ayudando para que lo maten?

Paul traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta con dificultad.

—Todo lo contrario, muchacho. Lo estoy salvando.

—¿De la sheriff?

—De él mismo —murmura Paul, ajustándose el sombrero a la cabeza antes de reanudar el camino a su modesto adosado.

Esa espada, con su complicada historia, ya ha destruido y corrompido a un sinnúmero de personas. Argos no va a ser uno de ellos, no si puede evitarlo.

[X-X-X]

Su cerebro se ha cortocircuitado en el parque. Veinte minutos después de declarar la Operación Freno un fracaso y teletransportarse de vuelta a casa, el cerebro de Emma todavía se está reiniciando.

Parece que el de Regina también.

Ambas están sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, cara a cara, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin mirar. Regina exhala el aliento, Emma también lo hace. La morena se pasa una mano por la frente, la rubia se frota la cara con las suyas. El aire está repleto de tensión; el cuerpo de Emma tiene mucha más. A pesar de esto, es ella la que sale del trance en primer lugar, inhala una profunda bocanada de aire y decide romper el silencio con un elocuente:

—Entonces…

Incluso con su extenso vocabulario, Regina no lo hace mejor.

—Entonces… —la imita, con voz ronca.

Se miran la una a la otra por un momento, se aclaran la garganta e, incómodamente, miran hacia otro lado.

Durante unos angustiosos minutos, dejan que sus ojos se pierdan en cada rincón de la reluciente cocina, robándose miradas de vez en cuando la una a la otra.

Emma suspira. Esto es absurdo. Pero tan jodidamente incómodo.

«Dios.»

«A la mierda todo», decide tras otros tortuosos minutos, pasándose una mano por los mechones rubios. Con un par, asume los riesgos y espeta:

—Conque… un beso.

Regina gira la cabeza.

—Un beso —dice Emma una vez más, con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Un… _beso_.

—Sí. —Traga saliva con dificultad, rebosante de falsa valentía. Su cordura pende de un hilo, pero con valor sigue adelante—. Creo… creo que una de nosotras tiene que decirlo en voz alta. Acabemos con esto.

—¿Decir qué en voz alta?

—La pregunta que tenemos en la cabeza, ya sabes. O… bueno… por lo menos está en la mía.

Regina la mira sin comprender.

—¿Qué pregunta…?

—Tenemos… —Emma se detiene y se humedece los labios—. ¿Tenemos, no sé, que usar lengua?

Los ojos marrones se abren como platos, visiblemente escandalizados.

—¡Señorita Swan!

—¿Qué? ¡Es una pregunta legítima! —argumenta Emma, sonrojándose hasta el cuello—. Me refiero a, ¿va a ser un simple beso? O, ¿nos vamos a poner en plan tórrido? ¿Qué? A mí tampoco me gusta, Regina, pero no quiero acabar muerta con el alma atrapada en la espada de un idiota solo porque no metí la lengua dentro de tu boca.

—Vulgar.

—Realista.

—Tosca.

—Lo que sea.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Infantil.

—Tú tampoco eres la imagen de la madurez. —Emma frunce los labios—. No te he preguntado si deberíamos besarnos con lengua simplemente por hacerlo. Es una buena pregunta y lo sabes.

—Bueno, yo no quiero su lengua cerca de mi boca, _princesa_.

—Yo tampoco, Alteza. —Emma alza la nariz en el aire—. Antes prefiero que me quiten el apéndice a intercambiar saliva contigo.

—Y una lobotomía frontal suena más atractiva que la idea de infectarme con sus gérmenes de Encantadora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te hagan ser tan agradable como yo?

—Eso es improbable, querida. Lo más seguro es que provoquen retraso mental.

Esta vez es el turno de Emma para poner los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Su Real Grano en el Culo, si vamos a hacer el hechizo mañana, tenemos que decidirlo ahora. ¿Con lengua o sin lengua?

La otra mujer se incomoda en el sitio.

—¿Debemos hablar de esto ahora, señorita Swan? Es tarde.

—Eh, disculpa, son las seis y media.

—Estoy exhausta.

—¡Y yo! Tu hechizo de invisibilidad me ha absorbido tres tazas de café de energía.

—Entonces debería bajar a su cuchitril y descansar.

—No.

—Cabezota.

—Por una buena razón —dice entre dientes.

—¿Besar?

—Sobrevivir.

—¿Es verdaderamente necesario tener esta superflua discusión en este preciso momento, señorita Swan? —pregunta Regina muy tensa—. ¿No sería más prudente esperar hasta mañana cuando vayamos a hacer el hechizo? No veo la razón para estresarnos ahora mismo, especialmente después del día que hemos tenido.

La rubia se agarra el puente de la nariz. Regina es la que está cambiando de tema y Emma la que está presionando, el infierno debe estar congelándose.

—A ver, ¿por qué sigues evitando la pregunta? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Tan mala eres besando?

Regina se sobresalta, extremadamente enfadada.

—No, deduzco que usted sí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca me has puesto a prueba.

—¿Y por qué querría ponerla _a prueba_?

—Beso muy bien —declara Emma, con la barbilla bien alta—. Tacha eso, beso increíblemente bien.

—Señorita Swan, si sus habilidades besando se asemejan en algo a cómo se comporta normalmente, entonces asumo que serán _babosos_.

Eso ha sido grosero. Las cejas de Emma se encuentran en el medio.

—Y si tus habilidades besando se parecen en algo a tu personalidad, entonces me apuesto un montón de dinero a que en tu vida has besado a nadie con lengua, porque besar con lengua es un lío y es excitante y _divertido_.

Durante un momento se miran la una a la otra, echando chispas por los ojos en un desafío silencioso.

—Se ha pasado de la raya.

—No, tú te has pasado —argumenta la rubia—. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, Regina. Pero quiero hablar de ello. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy…

—¿Una desvergonzada?

Emma la fulmina con la mirada.

—Una muerta en vida. Y no quiero seguir siéndolo.

Eso es más que suficiente para que una recalcitrante Regina ponga los pies en el suelo; el aleteo de sus párpados es lo más parecido a la vergüenza que Emma ha visto nunca en la morena.

—Respóndeme, por favor —vuelve a intentar, muy tranquila y seria—, ¿con lengua o sin lengua?

La boca de Regina trabaja con furia durante unos instantes, luego deja escapar el aire de los pulmones y murmura:

—Con lengua. Solo para estar seguras.

A pesar de las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, Emma por fin se relaja en su asiento.

—Bueno, ¿ha sido tan difícil?

La morena le lanza una mirada diabólica.

**«¡_Mensaje hijo puta_!»**

Emma abre el teléfono, mira de refilón la cara de desaprobación de Regina y murmura un cortante:

—Me gusta. Supéralo.

—Creía que lo había cambiado.

—Lo hice, y lo cambié de vuelta.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Resulta que el tono corriente de «tienes un mensaje» no es nada divertido.

—¿Y ese sí?

—Es muy gracioso.

—Es grosero.

—Es… Henry.

—¿Qué?

Regina frunce el ceño.

—El mensaje —aclara Emma, repasando con los ojos el mensaje, que está cargado de emoticonos y signos de exclamación—. Quiere que sepamos que está cenando en Pizza Planet. Y que hasta ahora se ha tragado un batido de chocolate, un montón de pan de ajo y tres porciones de… —Emma pone una mueca de descontento—, pizza peperonni. Hizo que le pusieran algunas anchoas y pimiento verde así que espera que no estés muy cabreada con David y Mary Margaret por dejarle cenar comida basura. Oh… te va a traer a casa una ensalada de pollo, y a mí una docena de alitas búfalo.

—Dígale que gracias —dice Regina con una sonrisita.

Y la rubia contiene una al verla. Es obvio que el gesto del chico consigue lo imposible y contrarresta el enfado de Regina. «Chico listo», piensa Emma.

Al presionar enviar, deja el móvil a un lado y se desploma contra la mesa, permitiendo que el estrés abandone su cuerpo con cada respiración profunda.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Hm? —masculla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué tiene en contra de las pizzas peperonni?

Los ojos esmeralda se abren de sopetón.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mera curiosidad. He notado que, últimamente, ha estado poniendo caras desagradables cada vez que alguien la menciona.

—¿Me has estado observando?

Emma enarca una ceja.

—No sea absurda, querida. A diferencia de usted, soy una persona muy observadora en general.

—Ajá. —La rubia mira con ojos entornados a la exalcaldesa y la expresión altiva que tiene pintada en el rostro—. ¿De qué color era la camisa que llevaba el miércoles pasado?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me está poniendo a prueba?

—Sígueme la corriente. ¿De qué color?

Regina suspira pero se deja llevar.

—Negra.

—¿Y el viernes?

—Azul.

—¿Cuántos trozos de lasaña me serví anoche?

—Tres.

Emma sonríe con suficiencia.

—_Dos_.

—Tres —insiste Regina—. Se comió las sobras de Henry y las mías. Eso hacen tres.

La rubia cierra el buzón. «Maldita sea.»

—De acuerdo, señorita Observadora, última pregunta —dice intentándolo de nuevo—. ¿De qué color era el gorro de lana que llevaba Leroy esta tarde?

Regina se queda quieta, mirándola como un ciervo que se queda paralizado al ver unos faros. «¿Eh?» Las cejas de Emma suben centímetro a centímetro por la frente. Su Majestad está perpleja. Y no lo está fingiendo.

—¿En serio? —Emma hace una mueca—. En el parque te metiste con su sombrero tres veces…

—Morado —dice la morena entre dientes.

—Marrón —corrige Emma.

—Suficiente.

—No, no es suficiente.

—Sí, lo es. El espectáculo ha acabado —dice Regina bruscamente, toda sonrojada, sin dejar posibilidad a argumentos—. Señorita Swan, no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Tomándose su tiempo, Emma se endereza y extiende los brazos lánguidamente sobre la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro al escuchar el sonido de sus articulaciones volviendo a su lugar. Regina alza una ceja expectante, observando cada movimiento con ojos impacientes.

—Es una metáfora —dice finalmente, cuando ve que ya ha torturado lo suficiente a Su Alteza—. Y me recuerda a Argos, por eso la odio un poco.

—¿Una metáfora? ¿La pizza peperonni?

—Sí —asiente Emma—. De la supuesta «verdad» que le debo al capullo. ¿Recuerdas el juego del que te hablé? ¿En el que me engañó para que respondiese a todas esas preguntas obscenas prometiéndome su nombre real si lo hacía?

Una nube oscura pasa por la cara de Regina.

—Por lo visto, la fastidié en la última pregunta. —Emma frunce el labio superior en una mueca de desprecio—. Me dijo que solo le había dado una «parte» de la verdad, signifique lo que signifique eso, y él quiere toda la pizza peperonni y no solo una porción de mala muerte. Y cuando se la entregue sabré quién es realmente. Pero da igual, es un saco de basura mentiroso.

—¿Cuál fue su pregunta?

—Por qué traté de salvarte del espectro —dice con sencillez.

Regina deja de juguetear con el anillo de su dedo y levanta la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y…?

—Como he dicho, le dije la verdad, pero él piensa que no fui honesta del todo. —Emma se encoge de hombros, indiferente—. Una porción, no toda la pizza entera.

—¿Y estaba en lo cierto?

—Por supuesto que no.

La morena frunce el ceño con intensidad.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual él no lo crea así?

—¿A parte del hecho de que está lleno de mierda? No lo sé.

Regina la mira largo y tendido, como si buscase en la cara de Emma respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera tiene o a aquellas que no llega a comprender.

Emma tironea del final de sus mangas y juega con un mechón de pelo, sintiéndose cohibida bajo el intenso escrutinio.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Su pregunta cae en saco roto.

—Señorita Swan —dice Regina pasado un momento, con voz dubitativa e insegura, muy poco característica en ella—, ¿por qué intentó salvarme?

—Porque se lo prometí a Henry. Ya lo sabes.

Con las cejas juntas, la morena interrumpe el contacto visual, prefiriendo en su lugar mirar fijamente a sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué hay de ti…? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? —le devuelve Emma—. Me refiero a que después de tantos días negándote, ¿por qué accediste al final a vigilarme hoy?

—Porque… —Regina se detiene, parpadea y cierra la boca—. E-estoy cansada.

—¿Eh?

Con un ligero suspiro, Regina empuja la silla para separarla de la mesa y se levanta.

—Ha sido un día largo, señorita Swan. Me voy a mi habitación a descansar, le sugiero que haga lo mismo. Si tiene hambre, todavía queda lasaña en el congelador.

—¿Qu…?

Con una mano extendida en el aire y como una idiota, se encuentra mirando la espalda de Regina. Sin siquiera echar una mirada atrás, la mujer camina a paso tranquilo hasta la puerta y apaga la luz al salir.

Sola en la oscuridad, Emma permanece en silencio, con la boca abierta y perpleja, pensando en el curioso giro de los acontecimientos.

«¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?»


	10. Rojo y azul, tú y yo

**Capítulo 9: Rojo y azul, tú y yo**

«Un beso.»

El componente crucial del Willian Incantamentum. Un acto íntimo que culmina un sencillo, pero muy eficaz, hechizo que proporciona a un humilde caballero inmunidad contra la legendaria espada de un héroe famoso.

Según Paul O'Hara, en lugar de intercambiar sangre, como era costumbre en su reino, la esposa de Willian, una bruja formidable, selló el poderoso hechizo con un beso pasional. No es de extrañar que no le funcionase a Rumpelstiltskin y a los pobres tontos que envió a sus muertes prematuras en su intento por robar la espada de Ashe. El Ser Oscuro no parecía del tipo que daba a su desventurada servidumbre un beso de despedida, mucho menos un «beso pasional», antes de enviarlos a cumplir sus órdenes.

«El hechizo de Willian.»

Con este encantamiento, Emma Swan estará un paso más cerca de arrestar a Argos y deshacerse de su espada absorbealmas de una vez por todas. Storybrooke estará a salvo otra vez, y la Sheriff tendrá su satisfacción metiendo a su acosador entre rejas y dejando que todo el asunto muera lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero primero… el beso.

¿Simple, verdad?

«Ojalá.»

[X-X-X]

Las bajas temperaturas son otro duro recordatorio de que el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina. Es especialmente duro por estos lares, lo suficiente frío para agrietar los labios y secar la piel. Pese a todo, como un reloj, Rufio sale de su gastado futón a las ocho de la mañana, devora un pedazo de pan revenido, se pone unos vaqueros, una camiseta arrugada, un chaleco punkarra de cuero, sus Converse favoritas y abandona la cabaña de madera con su terquedad para mantenerlo caliente.

Estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, pasa al lado de Batacazo, que está todo abrigado y cargando un montón de leña en los brazos, y le lanza una sonrisa perezosa. Para su sorpresa, y ofensa, recibe un chasquido de lengua y un comentario casual cuestionando su salud mental como respuesta; nadie muestra tal insubordinación, por eso Rufio le hace un corte de manga. Sea una locura o no, si se quiere congelar las putas pelotas, está en pleno derecho.

—Solo te estoy diciendo que te pongas una estúpida chaqueta, tío. —Batacazo pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta delantera con un golpe de cadera—. Uno de estos días vas a coger un resfriado y lo peor es que nos vas a infectar con tus gérmenes de pringado.

—Pfft… como si me importase una mierda. —Rufio sonríe maliciosamente, aliviando la tensión del cuello con una mano—. La vanidad está por encima de lo práctico, amigo. No puedo dejar la casa sin lo mínimo, que es esto —dice, señalando su atuendo con un gesto exagerado—. Ya sabes cómo va, estos pequeños, además del pelo, son mi marca.

—¿El qué, brazos flacuchos y axilas depiladas?

—Camisetas sin mangas y chalecos de cuero. Y ahora, por eso, listillo, te toca la cocina durante una semana —declara como venganza—. ¿Dónde está Argos?

—¿Dónde va a estar? —se queja el rechoncho adolescente por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta con el talón de la bota.

Es cierto, Rufio encuentra a Argos sentado sobre un tronco caído en su adorado jardín casero, encorvado y cabizbajo; pero en lugar de escribir en su diario como de costumbre, el enmascarado está trabajando un trozo de madera con una navaja.

—Buenos días —saluda Rufio acompañado de un bostezo, y con la gracia de un elefante en tutú, se deja caer al lado de su amigo y casi inclina hacia delante el tronco en el proceso—. En una hora nos reunimos con los tres cerdos. ¿Estás listo?

Argos gruñe distraído, sin molestarse siguiera en echarle una mirada de reojo.

—Dijeron que las ventanas del vestuario de los chicos están siempre abiertas, pero me llevo la palanca por si acaso —continúa, enterrando la punta de los zapatos en la tierra blanda que rodea las lilas—. El director y las monjas los tienen con la correa corta. Johnny me dijo que pueden escaparse de clase durante, más o menos, ocho o diez minutos. ¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente para contarles el plan?

Como respuesta, el hombre que tiene al lado se encoge de hombros.

—Argos —insiste Rufio, en un tono inusitadamente serio, dándole al hombre mayor un ligero codazo—. Esto es importante, tío. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Campanilla, el polvo de hadas es la clave. No podemos joderla.

—Lo sé —murmura Argos en bajo, centrado todavía en la mierda que sigue haciendo—. No te preocupes.

—Pero el plan…

—Es simple. No llevará mucho explicarlo. Entraremos y saldremos del colegio en cinco minutos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que los Bacon lo entenderán?

—Son cerdos, no imbéciles.

Rufio resopla.

—Eso es cuestionable.

—Mira, todo lo que tienen que hacer el viernes es abrir una ventana del convento para que yo pueda entrar. No es ciencia espacial.

—No… de acuerdo. Supongo. —Rufio deja escapar el aire entre los labios, decidido a calmar sus nervios y confiar en Argos esta vez. Para ser justos con el tipo, ha probado una y otra vez que consigue llevar a cabo su mierda. Así que, alza la cabeza, cierra los ojos y deja que los rayos de sol calienten sus mejillas heladas. Y cuando cree que su cara ya se ha descongelado lo suficiente, abre un ojo y comenta—: He notado que has estado extremadamente callado desde anoche…

—No estoy callado, tú eres muy ruidoso.

—Chorradas —resopla Rufio, mirando a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Te preocupa lo que dijo Bolsillos, sobre que el viejo chiflado te haya vendido? Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Siempre puedes venir a Nunca Jamás con nosotros, ya lo sabes. El lugar es bonito. Juventud eterna. Y allí nunca te cogerán.

—Gracias, colega, de verdad, pero no, gracias.

Rufio se muerde el interior de la boca para evitar mostrar su decepción. Poniéndose una fachada de indiferencia, se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia a la punzada que le deja el rechazo con un casual:

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, la oferta seguirá en pie. Te guste o no, tío, ahora eres parte de la familia. No me siento bien dejándote solo en este puto sitio con los polis oliéndote el culo. Los amuletos de protección de Jafar y Baba Yaya no van a esconder este sitio para siempre. Y si ese estúpido encantamiento «protector» de la Sheriff funciona, estás jodido.

—Te lo he dicho cien veces, no te preocupes por mí —farfulla Argos, limpiándose de astillas con el dorso de la mano enguantada, tan calmado como siempre—. A la hora de la verdad, sabes que estaré muerto antes que verme atrapado en la cárcel.

Eso no lo tranquiliza en absoluto.

—Vamos, amigo, sé que estás planeando irte a algún lado la semana que viene, pero…

—Rufio —interrumpe Argos en un tono que no deja lugar a argumentos—, no me van a atrapar. Confía en mí.

–Pero…

—Confía en mí —reitera Argos.

—Tch… vale. —Rufio deja escapar un suspiro cansado y se pasa la mano por el pelo desaliñado, pelo que tiene planeado arreglar tan pronto como sea posible con un montón de gomina. Le da al aspirante a carpintero una palmada en la rodilla antes de levantarse de un salto e inclinar la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa—. Me voy adentro a trabajar con el pelo antes de irnos.

Argos gruñe distraído para darle a entender que le ha escuchado.

—¿En qué coño estás trabajando?

Se queda donde está y sondea, le pica la curiosidad.

—Nada.

—Pues no me parece nada. ¿Es otro regalo para la sheriff?

—Nop.

—¿Qué es entonces, un pisapapeles o algo así? —insiste, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y estudiando las líneas (no, números) que su amigo enmascarado está grabando meticulosamente—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es… —se detiene, entrecierra los ojos y las cejas se tocan una con otra por el desconcierto— …uno, uno, uno, cuatro, uno, dos?

—Once, catorce, doce —aclara Argos, haciendo más profunda la curva del número dos con un incesante vaivén de la hoja.

Arrugando la nariz, Rufio le da vueltas a los números dentro de la cabeza. Le lleva un rato, pero cuando las cosas cobran sentido, se queda un poco más confundido que antes.

—¿14 de noviembre de 2012? ¿Es la fecha de hoy?

Como siempre el gilipollas críptico de Argos solo deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta.

—Espera, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué tiene de especial hoy?

Rufio ni siquiera recibe una respuesta. Todo lo que ve frente a él es a Argos con la mirada perdida puesta sobre la obra que tiene en las manos, la navaja sostenida en el aire y sus pensamientos en otro lugar. En contra de su habitual naturaleza indiscreta, Rufio deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y decide dejar al hombre en paz. Obviamente, esta es otra de las miles de cosas que Argos se quiere guardar para sí mismo, como quién hay bajo la máscara o qué es realmente esa espada, por nombrar algunas. «Da igual», piensa Rufio volviendo a la cabaña, frotándose los brazos desnudos para entrar en calor; no necesita saberlo.

Todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar sus propios secretos… aunque su amigo parece tener un puñetero montón de ellos.

[X-X-X]

Hoy es el día.

Está preparada.

Tiene puesta su máscara de seguridad y su armadura de latón y valentía. Tras pasar gran parte de la mañana preparándose mentalmente para la tarea que tiene por delante, por fin está lista.

Todo lo que ha necesitado es un vistazo rápido al espejo que hay fuera del estudio de Regina y ¡bam!, de vuelta a la casilla de salida: limpiándose furiosamente los labios con el dorso de la mano. «Mierda.» Emma pone una mueca, está segura de que las monjas han notado lo brillantes que estaban sus labios cuando apareció por el convento para pedir a Azul un poco de polvo de hadas porque las existencias de Regina se han agotado. August, quien la acompañó porque todavía no puede salir de casa sola, si lo notó gracias a Dios no dijo nada.

«¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?», gruñe Emma para sus adentros, mirando su reflejo. Parece que haya estado bebiendo de un recolector de aceite.

Sus intenciones eran buenas, eso es todo lo que puede decir. Y aunque besar a Regina no es algo de lo que tenga particularmente ganas, ha pensado que lo cortés sería realizar su habitual rutina al salir de la ducha y algo más. La única diferencia real es que en vez de usar su cacao favorito, se untó un brillo de labios repipi. Pero, por supuesto, tuvo que exagerar con la cantidad. Por el amor de Dios, solo quería estar presentable, no parecer una especie de preadolescente atolondrada con las hormonas alborotadas deseosa de pillar cacho.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—A-aquí… —responde, frotando a toda prisa la mano en los vaqueros para eliminar los restos pegajosos con sabor a fresa.

Centrándose, coge una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse, avanza un paso con valentía, atraviesa el umbral y entra en el estudio de Regina.

O lo que solía ser el estudio de Regina. Porque ahora, parece algo salido de _The Twilight Zone_.

Detrás de ella las puertas se cierran con el sonido de un pestillo, le lleva un instante acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la recibe en el interior. Las cortinas están echadas, y salvo por un par de candelabros aquí y allá, la habitación se encuentra sumida en las sombras. La mesilla auxiliar y una de las butacas se han cambiado de sitio, ahora se encuentran pegadas a la estantería, y un lado de la lujosa alfombra se ha apartado para dejar lugar a unos símbolos escalofriantes —círculos místicos, como insiste Regina que los llame— que ahora ocupan gran parte del suelo del estudio. Las raras e intrincadas formas seguramente estén dibujadas con algún tipo de tiza mágica, reconoce Emma, por la manera en la que parecen brillar las líneas a la tenue luz de las velas. «Es hipnotizante,» piensa, «brillan como diamantes diminutos.».

—¿Va a quedarse ahí de pie o va a hacer algo útil y me va a pasar el polvo que le he pedido que trajese hace cien años?

—He estado fuera quince minutos, Regina. Deja de exagerar —dice Emma evitando poner los ojos en blanco.

Con mucho cuidado, camina alrededor de los dibujos en el suelo, salta por encima de un par de velas y se acerca a la mujer y sus exigencias.

—¿Le ha puesto algún problema esa bienhechora?

—Nop, —niega con la cabeza al entregarle la bolsita de terciopelo que tiene en su poder—, dice que soy más que bienvenida para ir a buscar polvo siempre que lo necesite. Puede que vosotras no os llevéis muy bien, pero yo le gusto.

—Si yo fuera usted no estaría tan orgullosa. —Regina frunce el labio superior con gesto de asco, como hace siempre que se menciona al Hada Azul—. Gustarle como persona y gustarle porque puede serle de utilidad son dos cosas muy diferentes, _princesa_. Sería prudente que lo recordase cuando trabaje con las hadas. No son mejores que Gold, su ayuda siempre tiene un precio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que son como lobos con piel de cordero?

Tomándose con calma la advertencia de Su Majestad, Emma hace un sonido profundo en la garganta sin darle importancia, ganándose unos ojos en blanco de su cínica compañera de casa.

Moviéndose con habilidad, Regina se pone a trabajar y añade una pizca de polvo en un vaso de precipitado que ya contiene una mezcla de polvos oscuros. La reacción es instantánea, y, como todo lo que toca la magia de las hadas, es dolorosamente colorida y hortera. Pero en vez de fijar los ojos el humo rosa con destellos amarillos y morados que sale del brebaje, se encuentra con los ojos clavados en el semblante serio de Regina. Incluso a la suave luz de las velas, o quizás a causa de ello, Su Majestad parece más imponente de lo normal.

Lo suficiente imponente como para avivar esas malditas mariposas de su estómago, las mismas de las que pensaba que se había deshecho hace unas horas con una charla para sus adentros. «Esto es estúpido.» Emma tensa la mandíbula, sus dedos agarran inconscientemente su barriga intranquila. Solo es un estúpido beso, no hay necesidad de estar tan nerviosa. Ya es mayorcita, en realidad, solo tiene que animarse y lidiar con ello. Después de todo, ha hecho cosas mucho peores que besar con lengua a alguien como Regina Mills.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Swan?

Emma sacude la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—¿Nerviosa, _princesa_?

Regina enarca una ceja, sus ojos marrones se mueven hasta posarse sobre la mano en el estómago de Emma.

—Con gases, Majestad.

—Tan asquerosa como de costumbre.

—Con tan poca gracia como siempre —la imita Emma—. Está claro que estaba bromeando.

—Entonces supongo que tengo razón. Está nerviosa. —Una sonrisita diabólica aparece en los labios de Regina y los ojos le brillan con una mezcla de burla y diversión—. Qué… divertido.

—_Por favor_ —bufa, aunque aparta la mirada hacia un lado—. No estoy nerviosa.

—Mentir, no es una cosa muy caballeresca —incita Regina, dejando el vaso de precipitado y rodeando el escritorio para guardar el polvo en la caja fuerte de la pared.

—Pues, asumir, tampoco es una cosa de reina.

—No «asumo» nada, señorita Swan. Estoy afirmando lo obvio. Para alguien que rebosa constantemente una valentía tan irritante como la suya, tiene aspecto de estar tremendamente inquieta.

—Y para alguien que tiene planeado quedarse en casa todo el día, estás tremendamente bien vestida —dice devolviendo el golpe, mirando con poca sutileza el sofisticado conjunto que Regina lleva puesto. Si le resulta familiar es porque es el mismo que llevaba cuando se conocieron—. ¿Te has vestido para mí, Alteza?

—No se tire flores, _princesa_.

Regina se aclara la garganta clavada en el lugar, y mirando algo avergonzada a la rubia, Su Majestad gira sobre los talones y se vuelve a dirigir al escritorio en sus sexis pero aparentemente incómodos Louboutin. Emma contiene una sonrisa victoriosa. Ves, demasiado elegante.

—Y… ¿por dónde me pongo? —pregunta pasado un momento, situada de pie en el borde del grafiti mágico del suelo.

—Dentro del circulo interior, junto a la vela apagada. Mantenga su torpeza bajo control y trate de no pisar las líneas, señorita Swan, no debe deformar los patrones.

—¿Por qué? ¿El hechizo se volvería loco y me mataría?

—No, _princesa_. Pero yo sí.

—¿Te volverías loca?

—La mataría.

Emma alza una ceja.

—Un poco violento, ¿no te parece?

—Tengo una buena razón.

Emma piensa: Regina se ha pasado buena parte de la mañana a cuatro patas, arruinando el suelo perfectamente pulido de su estudio dibujando garabatos extraños, garabatos que seguramente sean una putada de limpiar (y no hace falta ser un genio para saber a quién le tocará el trabajo). Emma suspira.

—Bueno, está bien, tienes razón —admite en voz baja—. Lo siento.

—Entonces, tenga cuidado.

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, Emma gruñe como respuesta. Un poco más tarde, después de decidir su ruta de acción, expulsa el aire de los pulmones, y con determinación hace su primer movimiento.

Es como jugar a la rayuela en la oscuridad, saltando de puntillas de un espacio a otro, pero movida por la fuerza de la voluntad (y por la suerte del tonto), Emma alcanza su destino sin ningún accidente. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, gira sobre sí misma, lista para regodearse.

En la mitad de tiempo, con la mitad de esfuerzo y con el doble de equilibrio, Regina salva la distancia entre ellas con una facilidad y una gracia que avergonzaría a una bailarina de ballet. Incluso con tacones, la mujer no toca ni una sola línea. Emma no tiene ni idea de cómo lo ha conseguido. Y tal que así, su ego se desinfla de una manera bastante patética.

—Cierre la boca, querida. No es propio de una princesa tener la mandíbula colgando como una boba.

La rapidez con la que pone los ojos en blanco es digna del libro de los récords. Aun así, Emma cierra la boca e ignora la sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene Regina en la cara.

—Acabemos con esto —dice.

—Permítame su mano, entonces —responde Regina, recomponiéndose y ofreciéndole la mano libre, mientras sujeta el vaso de precipitado con la otra.

Con la máxima discreción, Emma se seca el sudor de la palma en los vaqueros antes de coger la mano de Regina y entrelazar sus dedos. Están muy cerca, no hay mucho espacio para maniobrar dentro de este estúpido círculo, y eso, en conjunto con la luz tenue y el mero pensamiento de la intimidad de la acción que están por hacer, hace la situación infinitamente más incómoda de lo que ya es.

—Un amable recordatorio antes de empezar, señorita Swan. Le he dado permiso para meter su repulsiva lengua dentro de mi boca, por favor, absténgase de empujarla hasta mi garganta.

Bueno, eso no alivia para nada la incomodidad.

—¿Ahora quién está siendo asquerosa?

—Cállese.

Se calla, y con eso, comienza a lanzar el hechizo.

Un débil cosquilleo eléctrico le hormiguea la piel en el momento que Regina empieza a absorber energía y cargar su magia. Con los ojos cerrados y la vena de su frente cada vez más prominente, Regina vacía el contenido del vaso alrededor de sus cuerpos, dispersándolo como si fuesen cenizas en el viento. Al igual que una cerilla cayendo sobre un rastro de gasolina, las líneas del suelo cobran vida y empiezan a brillar con una luz morada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el recipiente vacío desaparece de la mano de Regina y reaparece en el escritorio de caoba, proporcionándole a Su Majestad libertad para mover la muñeca y encender la mecha de la vela roja que está a sus pies.

Es una sobrecarga sensorial. Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos, toma el papel de espectadora desventurada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, luchando por no perderse nada cuando el aire de la habitación comienza a crepitar y a repiquetear.

Como siempre, siendo su antítesis, una Regina imperturbable separa los labios y empieza a recitar el conjuro que ambas han llegado a aprenderse de memoria:

—_Luz y oscuridad, proteja a su caballerosidad…_ —corea, con voz imponente y calma, mientras Emma en su cabeza se hace eco de las palabras— _…alce el poderío, ate su alma consigo._

Pareciendo luces de discoteca, las líneas del suelo cambian de morado a un blanco cegador.

Emma sabe muy bien lo que viene ahora, se humedece los labios y traga saliva con dificultad.

«Aquí viene.»

Regina alza la cabeza y la mira.

«El momento de la verdad.»

El sonido del latido de su corazón se hace tan alto que llega un punto que prácticamente lo escucha retumbar en los oídos, y cuando Regina le da un apretón en la mano y la mira a través de esas largas pestañas negras, Emma tiene que recordarse a sí misma que tiene que respirar.

Esto es necesario para su supervivencia. Hacer esto salvará su vida, literalmente.

Teniendo eso en mente, mantiene sus convicciones y se deja llevar.

Se inclina hacia delante cerrando los ojos, siente el aliento de Su Majestad contra ella y se besan.

Regina sabe a pasta de dientes mentolada, café negro y manzana con canela, piensa Emma distraída mientras sus dedos encuentran el camino hasta el cuello de Regina y se enredan entre los mechones castaños; sus labios rozan unos contra los otros, moviéndose en tándem. Hay una mano que le envuelve la cintura y otra la nuca, atrayéndola más cerca, más profundamente. Es bueno que carezca de la propensión de August para las metáforas coloridas o el amor de Mary Margaret por las palabras floridas, porque cuando (cuando y no si) Ruby le pregunte sobre el beso, puede encogerse de hombros y decir que no fue nada alucinante.

Y esa sería toda la verdad.

«En serio.»

Porque no hay fuegos artificiales. No suenan campanas. La tierra no se mueve de sus ejes. Las estrellas no caen del cielo. El cielo no se abre y los ángeles no lloran.

No nada de nada, ni metáforas revenidas, ni símiles, ni hipérboles, ni palabras poéticas que puedan llegar a describir este beso. Cualquier cosa demasiado teatral sería una mentira.

Si acaso, tiene la sensación de que las mariposas de su estómago han decidido combustionar de manera espontánea.

Vale, está bien, quizás eso ha sido un poco teatral.

Pero aparte de eso, no hay nada extraordinario sobre el beso.

Porque es un puñetero _lío_. Es todo labios y lenguas y un poco de dientes. Es desmañado. Es húmedo. Es un tira y afloja. Es un poco de dar. Es un mucho de tomar. Es arrebatador. Es abrumador. Es imperfecto. Es torpe. Es agresivo. Es… real.

Es muy Regina. Es muy Emma.

Es, simplemente, muy ellas.

Y por alguna extraña, inquietante y _¿Dios mío qué coño estoy haciendo?_ razón, Emma no puede dejar de besar a Regina. Y lo que es aún más aterrador, Regina tampoco puede dejar de besarla.

Pero, por supuesto, se las arreglan para… «Parar», eso es. Una cantidad no específica de tiempo después, sí, pero se las arreglan para parar.

Con los pechos agitados, rostros enrojecidos y ambos pares de ojos vidriosos y desenfocados, separan poco a poco los labios.

Y, entonces, sucede lo impensable.

A lo mejor es la falta de oxígeno en sus cerebros o la influencia embriagadora de la magia alrededor de sus cuerpos, pero como si fuesen imanes atrayéndose, inconscientemente avanzan hasta el punto de capturar los labios de la otra para un beso más.

Separadas por escasos milímetros, se dan cuenta de lo que van a hacer.

Emma pestañea. Regina también lo hace.

Y como si alguien les hubiese echado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza, saltan de los brazos de la otra, sin aliento y rojas. Sus ropas están arrugadas y tienen el pelo hecho un desastre.

«Oh… mierda», es el primer pensamiento coherente, pero no elocuente, que aparece en la cabeza de Emma. Y a juzgar por la mirada horrorizada de Regina, su línea de pensamientos no va mucho más allá.

—H-ha sido… eso ha sido… ha sido… —dice Emma inútilmente, como una completa imbécil.

—Un desafortunado efecto secundario del hechizo.

—S-sí. Un efecto secundario. Es decir, ¿por qué querríamos besarnos otra vez?

—Mi opinión es la misma, señorita Swan, porque por muy lejos que haya llegado el beso, —Regina, sonrojada, traga saliva con dificultad. Incluso en momentos de angustia es más articulada de lo que Emma será jamás—, ha sido simplemente _horrendo_.

—Horrible.

—Repugnante.

Emma asiente profusamente.

—Asqueroso.

—Creo que nunca he tenido uno tan malo.

—Y yo estoy completamente segura de que los he tenido mejores.

—Sus manos estaban húmedas —se queja Regina.

—El beso también lo ha sido.

—Ha sido, sencillamente, repulsivo —añade Su Majestad.

—Absolutamente desagradable.

Pone una mueca.

—Terrible.

—Inmundo.

—Atroz.

—Espantoso.

Quedándose sin palabras banas con la que divagar, se miran la una a la otra, de los ojos a los labios y de los labios a los ojos.

Sonrojándose con un tono más oscuro de carmesí, y con los pelos de punta, evitan sus miradas.

Y en su estado compartido de inquietud, tardan un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que todas las velas se han apagado, y de que el círculo mágico ya no brilla como una mala pista de baile de los setenta. La habitación debería estar en total oscuridad. Pero no es así. Hay pequeñas bolas de luz dispersadas por todo el estudio, flotando a su alrededor como luciérnagas, iluminando sus cuerpos y proporcionando a sus pieles un brillo casi de otro mundo.

Es fascinante. Completamente mágico. Y por un momento, perdidas en el asombro, se olvidan de sí mismas, o de lo que acaban de hacer. Y es una sensación jodidamente buena.

Pero por supuesto, todo se derrumba muy pronto.

Con timidez, vacilantes y con torpeza, sus miradas se encuentran una vez más.

Emma deja escapar el aliento, temblorosa, no está preparada, no está dispuesta, a obsesionarse con, ¡joder!, nada.

—Eh… ¿crees, um, crees que ha funcionado? —pregunta en vez de pensar, temerosa e insegura.

—Estoy bastante segura de que así ha sido —murmura Regina. La luz de una de las bolas que hay cerca de la cara de Emma se refleja en esos ojos oscuros—. Nunca he visto estas luces en ninguno de los intentos del hechizo de Rumpelstiltskin.

—Paul dijo algo sobre una explosión de luz, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Emma cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños temblorosos.

«Gracias a Dios.»

—¿Qué siente?

Los ojos verdes se abren confundidos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una pregunta muy clara, señorita Swan —entona Regina en voz baja, la expresión de su cara es inescrutable—. ¿Qué siente?

—No… —Emma se humedece los labios, nerviosa—. No entiendo la pregunta…

Regina deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones, exasperada.

—¿Se siente diferente? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Más débil?

—Oh.

—¿Qué demonios pensaba que le estaba preguntando?

—Nada… —farfulla ligeramente, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Regina se la queda mirando, frunciendo el ceño; como si mirando a alguien fijamente pudiera descifrar sus pensamientos.

—¿Se siente diferente? —pregunta de nuevo.

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No me siento diferente en absoluto.

Excepto… que no es así.

Y no sabe si es un efecto secundario del hechizo… o el estrés… o, bueno, algo más. De cualquier manera, siente como si le acabasen de golpear la cabeza con un mazo y le hubiesen golpeado el pecho con una picana. Siente punzadas en la frente y el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. Y sin saber si es bueno o malo, tiene la fuerte sensación de que Regina está sintiendo algo parecido. Un tirón persistente en sus entrañas se lo está diciendo.

A lo mejor sí que ha sido un efecto secundario del hechizo. ¿Quién sabe?

Pero en vez de sacar el tema y hablarlo como adultos maduros, la cobarde que hay en ella la obliga a lanzar una mirada perdida hacia Regina y murmurar en bajito:

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué debería sentir?

—No lo sé, señorita Swan. —exhala Regina sonando cansada… y extrañamente desanimada—. Dígamelo usted.

Y con esas palabras en el aire, Regina va hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación, dejando a Emma, una vez más, pareciendo una idiota y sintiéndose como una también.

A la mente le viene lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando se quedó sola y a oscuras en la cocina, y en el momento que la puerta se cierra detrás de Regina todas las luces brillantes desaparecen, sumiendo el estudio en una oscuridad total y absoluta.

«En serio, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer con las salidas dramáticas?»

Se lleva una mano a la cara y despacio traza con un dedo los labios que todavía le hormiguean, y suspira.

[X-X-X]

La vida nocturna de Storybrooke es muy limitada.

A pesar de la escasez de opciones divertidas, Rufio puede pensar en mejores maneras de pasar una noche de viernes que colarse en un maldito convento y esconderse en el jardín. «Pero está bien también», piensa, mientras se quita un bicho de los pantalones y otro del brazo desnudo. Son necesarios algunos sacrificios para conseguir lo que quieres. Y puesto que lo que quiere es algo tan complicado como volver a casa, a Nunca Jamás, puede esconderse encima de un olmo y permitir que todo tipo de asquerosos insectos trepen por su cuerpo, no hay problema. Es decir, si al final de todo esto puede ponerle las manos encima a algo de polvo de hadas. Rufio puede ser paciente cuando se lo propone. Sin embargo, solo quiere que Argos se de prisa de una puta vez.

El gilipollas dijo a las ocho y media. Son casi las nueve menos veinte.

Está empezando a preocuparse.

Los pasillos están desiertos, sí, pero no será así por mucho tiempo. Desde donde está, puede decir que las monjas todavía están atrincheradas en la capilla, ocupadas con las oraciones de la noche. Los huérfanos a su cargo también están atrapados allí, como si vivir con puritanos que comparten la palabra de la biblia no fuese suficiente castigo para los chavales. Según los Bacon, las oraciones de la noche suelen terminar sobre las nueve, nueve y cuarto a lo sumo. Así que, si Argos permanece ahí dentro durante unos minutos más, el tipo corre el riesgo de toparse con alguna hermana, si no todas. Por mucha espada molona que tenga, si la mafia religiosa, empuñando sus varitas mágicas, pillan, rodean y atacan a su amigo enmascarado, el cabrón acabará cagando purpurina durante su camino a la cárcel.

Y eso no puede permitirlo. Lo jodería todo.

—«No hay ningún problema, estaré fuera en quince minutos», decía… bien, el puto tiempo corre, puta tortuga… —se habla a sí mismo con la voz ronca de Argos, observando por los viejos prismáticos que le cogió «prestados» a algún campista idiota que montó la tienda cerca de su parte del bosque.

En las ventanas de la primera planta no encuentra señales de Argos, y poniéndose nervioso por momentos, Rufio chasquea la lengua y deja que los prismáticos le cuelguen del cuello. No pasa mucho tiempo desde que los deja ahí colgando, cuando un destello azul capta su atención y le hace centrar la vista en la gran ventana de la izquierda, la que le da una buena vista del pasillo principal. Con movimientos rápidos se pone los prismáticos sobre los ojos…

…y lo que ve casi hace que se caiga del árbol.

—Oh… mierda.

Esa cosa azul es la chaqueta de cuero de alguien. Y ese alguien no es otra que la puta Emma Swan.

Su nivel de ansiedad está alcanzando una nueva cota. O dos. O diez.

Por las calles se dice que la sheriff y sus esbirros han intensificado la búsqueda del hombre desde que ella tiene el hechizo de protección. La búsqueda de Argos y, por extensión, la de algunos miembros de los Niños Perdidos… pero esto es una locura. ¿Sabía que iban a estar aquí esta noche? Solo cinco personas estaban metidas en su plan de robar polvo de hadas esta noche: Argos, los hermanos Bacon y él, y Rufio está muy seguro de que, si bien los Bacon son unos cerdos, no cantarían. Ellos saben lo altas que están las apuestas, y también quieren volver a casa.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —murmura, entrando en pánico, siguiendo los movimientos de la sheriff de ventana en ventana hasta que desaparece por la puerta que lleva a la capilla.

Un momento más tarde, sale de nuevo, pero esta vez con el Hada Azul detrás. Caminan y caminan, la expresión de sus caras es seria, entran en una de las tantas habitaciones del convento y desaparecen de su vista.

Gotas de sudor se forman por las cejas de Rufio y se deslizan por su calurosa cara, el corazón le martillea en el pecho.

Tras lo que parece una eternidad esperando, las dos mujeres vuelven a aparecer, pero esta vez están menos solemnes y un poco más ¿sonrientes? que antes, y al verlo pone una mueca confusa. Intercambian algunas palabras, una charla sin importancia adivina Rufio, antes de que el hada religiosa escolte a la sheriff a la puerta principal. Y, como ha venido, Emma Swan se ha ido, y el Hada Azul vuelve a la capilla.

Los hombros de Rufio se hunden y el aire se escapa entre sus labios. La sensación de alivio que le pasa por el cuerpo casi hace que los ojos se le pongan mirando hacia el interior.

«Me cago en la puta, qué estrés.»

Pero, por mucho que le gustaría relajarse y bajar la guardia, aún no están fuera de peligro. O, en su caso, Argos no está fuera del convento.

—Venga, tío… ¿dónde coño estás?

Diez minutos después tiene su respuesta.

—_Rufi-oh_ —escucha que dice una voz cantarina, que viene de alguna parte bajo el árbol—. Lo tengo. Baja tu culo hasta aquí. Hora de pirarse.

—Puto gilipollas —sisea a su amigo enmascarado mientras baja a toda prisa del árbol—, si tengo que volver a teñirme el pelo porque se ha vuelto blanco, lo vas a pagar tú.

—Oh, ¿estabas preocupado por mí?

—Cállate —espeta, sintiendo que le arden las mejillas—. Macho, ¡la sheriff Swan ha estado aquí! ¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado de que te cojan? ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto?

—Relájate, ¿quieres? Sus amuletos de bloqueo no son tan cutres como los que vende Baba Yaga por la ciudad. He pensado que si desmontaba uno sonaría algún tipo de alarma, y no queremos que pase eso. Entonces, he decidido abandonar el plan original y cambiarme al plan B —le dice Argos entregándole una bolsa hecha de un asqueroso material aterciopelado—. Cuidado con eso, no derrames el polvo.

Ya han escalado el muro de piedra que separa el convento del bosque, cuando un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza.

—Espera… —Rufio frunce el ceño, mirando de refilón al tipo que corre por delante— …¿teníamos plan B?

—Claro que sí. Dios, colega, todo gran atraco necesita un plan de contingencia. ¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy cargando con tu mochila?

—Pensaba que era para guardar el polvo.

—Campanilla solo necesita una pizca, no una maldita mochila llena de magia de hada.

—Está bien, está bien… tienes razón —reconoce Rufio, encendiendo una linterna y reduciendo la velocidad cuando llegan al arroyo Mulberry. En el instante en el que cruzan la barrera invisible tapa olores que levantaron hace semanas, dejan escapar un suspiro aliviado. Desde aquí, es una hora de caminata hasta la cabaña. Pasado un rato de silencio afable, se vuelve hacia Argos—. ¿Y qué hay dentro de la mochila?

—Nada importante —dice evasivo el hombre reservado, ajustándose dicha mochila a la espalda—. Lo importante es que tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para lograrlo?

Argos se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, como siempre.

—Diciendo la palabra mágica.

—¿Shazzam?

—Por favor.

Rufio sonríe.

—¿Abracadabra?

—Por favor.

—Venga, en serio. ¿Cuál?

—Te lo estoy diciendo, dije «por favor».

—Cierra el puto pico.

—Es la verdad.

—Ya claro.

—Bueno… está bien, vale, puede que también haya batido las pestañas y me haya servido de mi encanto.

Rufio pone los ojos en blanco. Nunca va a conseguir una respuesta directa de este gilipollas.

—Eres un capullo.

—Uno con éxito.

—Un capullo.

—Que te ha conseguido el polvo de hada.

—Sigues siendo un capullo —dice entre dientes. Con cuidado, se toca el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, siente la bolsita que hay dentro y sonríe—. Pero… gracias.

Ya tienen el combustible, ahora a buscar un vehículo. Casi lo tienen. Y pronto, Nunca Jamás, allá van.

[X-X-X]

Han pasado cinco días.

—El rastro se ha enfriado. Otra vez. No estoy seguro de a cuantos callejones sin salida hemos llegado hoy…

Esto que le está pasando, sea lo que sea, ha pasado el punto de lo absurdo. «Patética» es una palabra demasiado amable para describirla.

—Saben que los estamos buscando, jefa. No hay bromas, no hay jugarretas. Se están escondiendo…

Esperaba que se le pasase. Que esto solo fuese una fase. Un capricho pasajero. Pero no ha sido así. No ha desaparecido, ni lo hará. Cuantos más días pasan más empeoran las cosas.

—Rubes y yo hemos ido a buscar en el bosque otra vez. Pero por alguna razón, siempre pierde su rastro al llegar al arroyo Mulberry. Es extraño, la nariz se le obstruye y empieza a moquear. Lo hemos intentado una y otra vez, pero siempre obtenemos el mismo resultado…

Ha pasado una ingente cantidad de horas en la oficina, intentando distraerse con el trabajo. Por supuesto, ponerse al día con el trabajo amontonado de una semana y pasearse por las calles en busca de ese cabrón escurridizo y sus también escurridizos amigos, no le proporcionan mucha distracción, y lo descubrió por las malas.

—Es posible que estén usando amuletos de Jafar o Baba Yaga para cubrir su olor y ocultar su escondite. Los amuletos de bloqueo de la vieja bruja son prácticamente inútiles, pero los amuletos de rechazo y de invisibilidad de Jafar son una locura de caros por una razón. Son muy efectivos…

Porque cada vez que terminaba de leer un informe, cada vez que patrullaba por la ciudad y buscaba algún rastro de Argos y los Niños Perdidos, cada vez que paraba para tomarse un respiro… sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia aquella fatídica mañana de hace cinco días.

—Eh… ¿sheriff? —…—. ¿Emma?

Y luego, como de costumbre, su cerebro se cortocircuita y se convierte en un desastre improductivo que se encuentra en la parra.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Se odia a sí misma. Se suponía que no tendría que ser así. Se suponía que solo besaría a Regina una vez, por el bien de su supervivencia, y saldría de la experiencia un poco traumatizada pero ilesa.

—Tierra llamando a Emma Swan. ¿Hola?

Sin prestar atención a August, que parece bastante preocupado —joder, ni siquiera sabe sobre lo que está divagando su ayudante—, se desploma sobre el escritorio, presiona la mejilla caliente contra la superficie fría de madera y suspira.

Todo esto es un error, un… muy… muy… muy… grave error.

Porque, en última instancia, no es el hecho de haber besado a Regina lo que le molesta.

No, es el hecho de que quiere hacerlo otra vez.

A lo mejor es su subconsciente diciéndole que ha estado descuidando ciertas necesidades.

Después de todo, han pasado meses desde la última vez.

Pero… cuando piensa en intimar con alguien, su mente siempre acaba volviendo a Re… «no».

Simplemente no.

Entonces, el diablillo rojo en su hombro solo tiene que susurrar: «¿Por qué no?», y como siempre su estómago se hace u n nudo y la crisis interna vuelve a comenzar. «Es complicado» ni siquiera comienza a explicar la situación. Porque los pinchazos en el estómago todavía están ahí. Y le dicen que tal vez… tal vez haya algo más que deseo. Y eso, bueno, eso es jodidamente aterrador.

[X-X-X]

En el sexto día postbeso, Emma decide que va a llamar al diablillo rojo «Ruby».

—Baba Yaga no quiere hablar. No confirma ni niega que haya sido ella quien le ha vendido los amuletos a Argos o a Rufio. Dice que es malo para el negocio. Yo le he dicho que sería peor arrestarla por obstrucción en una investigación policial, pero quiere ver una orden antes de mostrarnos los recibos. Lo que me parece una estupidez, porque dudo que esa arpía guarde ningún registro. Jafar, por otra parte…

Le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Emma asiente por inercia, con los ojos vidriosos.

Al cabo de un rato, su segunda al mando deja de hablar, la mira fijamente y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Ya estás otra vez, en tu pequeño mundo. —Ruby suspira, rindiéndose y dejando caer la carpeta que tiene en la mano sobre la mesa—. ¿En serio, Emma?

—¿Qué?

Pestañea, volviendo al presente.

—Estás pensando en el beso otra vez.

Es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Emma permanece quieta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sabía —admite Ruby—, pero ahora sí.

«Maldita listilla.»

—El truco más viejo del libro, sheriff —entona su ayudante, y Emma casi se deja llevar por el impulso de gemir y cubrirse la cara de vergüenza—. No me puedo creer que no lo hayas visto venir.

—Estaba…

—¿Distraída? —completa Ruby—. Sí, puedo verlo. Emma, ha pasado casi una semana… —señala, sentándose en el borde del escritorio de Emma y arqueando una ceja—. ¿Sabes?, para algo que «no fue para tanto», te has estado obsesionando mucho…

—¿Qué? —protesta—. No, no lo he hecho.

—Llevas ida durante días.

—Eso es una gilipollez.

—No puedes negarlo. Todo el mundo lo dice.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—August, Leroy y yo. Todos lo hemos notado.

—E-estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Ruby le lanza _la_ mirada. Esa que dice que prefiere creer que Leroy puede cantar ópera que aceptar la birria de explicación que sale de su boca.

—¿Ha cambiado algo entre Regina y tú después del último miércoles?

—No. —Emma niega con la cabeza, y esa es la verdad—. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar algo? Nos besamos porque era necesario, no porque fuese algo que ambas quisiéramos.

Ruby se ríe entre dientes.

—Lo digo en serio. Ese beso era un medio para un fin.

—Ajá. Está bien.

—Deja de mirarme así. —Frunce el ceño, dándole vueltas al anillo de esmeralda, que ya no la electrocuta—. Regina y yo somos adultas. Nos besamos, sí, pero era por obligación. Se acabó, pasó y no hablamos de ello.

—Quizás sea ese el problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vosotras discutís un montón, pero no habláis de verdad.

—Sí que lo hacemos… —argumenta, tan testaruda como siempre—. Hablamos de todo.

—De todo, salvo de los asuntos importantes, es obvio.

—Venga, Ruby, ¿en serio? ¿De qué hay que hablar? El hechizo fue un éxito, que es lo importante. No sé qué es lo que intentas decir, pero Regina y yo solo somos amigas.

—Amigas —repite Ruby, alzando las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo—. Incluso después de… —deja la frase incompleta y suspira.

—¿Después de qué…?

—¡Todo!

—¿Todo?

—¿Por qué te metiste entre el espectro y Regina otra vez?

—¿Estás de broma? —se queja Emma—. ¿En serio? ¿Tú también, Rubes?

—Vamos, responde mi pregunta.

—No es _tu_ pregunta. Es la de él —dice señalando hacia afuera—. Así que, déjalo. Ya sabes por qué hice lo que hice. No voy a explicarlo otra vez.

Una pausa incómoda aparece en la conversación, debido en gran parte a la preocupación de Ruby por mirarla como si su cabeza fuese un cubo de Rubik que está deseando aplastar con un martillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Emma tras un momento, inquieta bajo el intenso escrutinio.

—Dime algo sobre el beso —le pide Ruby, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio—, como cuánto tiempo duró.

—Sinceramente… no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no?

Emma se encoge de hombros con impotencia.

—¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo?

—No —responde con rapidez. Ante la mirada incrédula de Ruby, cede a regañadientes murmurando—: ¿A lo mejor?

Su admisión provoca que un suspiro compasivo salga entre los labios de su amiga.

—Vale… bien… métete conmigo. Puedo ver que hay algo que quieres sacarte de encima.

—Em, simplemente que, —Ruby hace una pausa y se humedece los labios, hilando el asunto con cuidado—, no importa cómo lo mire, no hay nada remotamente amistoso en ese beso. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabes cuánto duró. Yo solo sé que si tuviera que besar a alguien por necesidad, estaría contando los segundos, no perdiéndome en ellos.

—Tiene toda la razón —interviene una voz ronca en la refriega, cogiéndolas por sorpresa. En una de las camas de la celda se endereza Leroy (en su antigua cama, irónicamente) y bosteza—. Semanas atrás solo nadabas en la negación, ahora te estás _ahogando_ en ella, hermana. Todo el mundo, y sus madres también, te puede decir que estás _enlesbianada_ de la Reina Malvada. Incluso Mudito podría decírtelo, y ya conoces a Mudito.

—Espera un segundo… ¡¿Que estoy en _qué_ de _quién_?!

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, no hagas que lo repita.

—No lo tenía planeado —gruñe Leroy, ahuecando la almohada antes de acostarse e irguiéndose sobre los codos con dificultad—. Mira, sé que no es asunto mío, pero alguien tiene que decirlo. Roja está mareando la perdiz como de costumbre, esperando que te des cuenta por ti misma, pero ambos sabemos que eso no funciona contigo. Cuando se trata de estas cosas, eres todavía más espesa que tu viejo.

—…

—No le digas que he dicho eso.

Tampoco es que se lo pueda decir a nadie, de todas maneras. Una cosa es que te golpeen con la «verdad», pero esto es un golpe bajo. Con la mandíbula desencajada, sin habla y roja hasta el cuello, la única cosa que sale de su boca es el aire que le han hecho expulsar de los pulmones.

—Te gusta la Reina Malvada —reitera el enanito, dándole otro golpe contundente sin arrepentirse—. Por lo tanto, haznos un favor a todos y acéptalo por lo que es… o, ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo. De cualquier manera, lidia con ello de una puta vez.

—Leroy —advierte Ruby, mirándolo.

Como es natural, el tonto cabezota no escucha.

—Mira, me importa un comino no ganar la apuesta. Al principio era divertido, ahora es simplemente molesto.

«¿Apuesta?», Emma lanza una mirada inquisitiva a Ruby. Su amiga no necesita decir nada, la mirada culpable de su cara lo dice todo.

—Pero, si me preguntas —continúa Leroy con el rollo—, puedes conseguir algo mejor que una bruja loca con un palo metido en el culo.

Por alguna razón, eso la despierta.

—Pero no te estaba preguntando, ¿cierto? —suelta sin pensar, con la cara oscurecida por reflejo—. Técnicamente es una bruja, pero Regina no está loca… y mira quién habla sobre palos en el culo, _culoflecha_.

Ruby y Leroy intercambian miradas de complicidad.

—¿No debería estar alguno de vosotros patrullando? ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo los dos aquí?

—August está de patrulla —ofrece Ruby—. Yo estoy en el despacho.

—¿Y tú? —Emma se gira hacia el viejo gruñón—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Esta semana estoy en el turno de noche.

—¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Lleva días viviendo en la oficina —interviene Ruby—. Ya sabes que a los enanitos les gusta trabajar como perros.

—¡Eso es racista! —objeta Leroy.

—Y ofensivo para los perros —murmura Emma.

—Era una forma de hablar.

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claro. Estoy aquí porque estoy siendo «proactivo»… o como lo llame Woody —murmura Leroy malhumorado, cambiando de lado para buscar una posición más cómoda para dormir—. Sheriff, fuiste tú la que me dijo que si llegaba un minuto tarde una vez más, me ibas a poner el turno de noche durante un maldito mes.

—Por lo tanto, te pareció buena idea dormir en la oficina.

Leroy bosteza.

—¿Qué demonios debería hacer?

—¿Levantarte a tiempo?

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Tú eres Gruñón, no Dormilón.

—Y tú eres _Chillón_. Déjame dormir.

Los ojos de Emma tienen un brillo asesino.

—Estarás en el turno de noche durante dos semanas.

—¡Ah, venga! ¡El turno de noche es un grano en el culo!

—Eso es gracioso, porque tú también lo eres.

Con los gruñidos de Leroy de fondo, Emma se masajea las sienes, cierra los ojos y suspira. ¿Por qué siempre tiene la sensación de que lleva una guardería en vez de una agencia del orden público seria? Para empeorar las cosas, los mocoso indiscretos que tiene bajo su supervisión la han atacado en grupo sobre Regina. «Joder.» Como si ella no se estuviese estresando ya lo suficiente por su cuenta. Una cosa es sospecharlo, pero escuchar esas sospechas salir en voz alta de las bocas de sus subordinados, es muy distinto.

En momentos como estos, entiende el atractivo de llevar una petaca encima. Dios. Ahora mismo le vendría de perlas un trago de whisky.

Reconociendo los indicios de una migraña, y sabiendo que necesita tomar aire fresco y despejarse la cabeza antes de perder los estribos, Emma empuja la silla y se levanta.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta Ruby.

—Afuera.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé, a cualquier sitio.

—¿Vas a volver?

—No.

—Pero todavía no he terminado de darte mi informe…

—Lo leeré en el coche. Si pasa algo avísame por radio —ordena, enganchándose la placa y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo—. A las cuatro iré a Sherwood Park, después acaba mi turno y me voy a casa.

Ruby frunce el ceño, curiosa.

—¿Sherwood? ¿Qué pasa allí?

—Es martes.

—¿Y?

—Le prometí a Paul que empezaría a jugar al ajedrez con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh. Cierto. —Ruby asiente, y entonces, despacio y casi vacilando murmura—: Eh… no estás enfadada, ¿verdad, Em?

—No.

Hubiera quedado más creíble si no hubiese puesto una mueca petulante.

Por lo menos, Ruby, tiene la decencia de aparentar estar un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Lo siento?

—Sí. Lo que sea. —Poniéndose la chaqueta roja, se detiene a medio camino, con un brazo parcialmente dentro de una manga—. ¿Dónde he dejado mi arma?

—No sé, —Ruby se encoge de hombros, saltando del escritorio para volver a su mesa—, pero cuando he llegado esta mañana estabas revolviendo en el armario de suministros. A lo mejor la dejaste ahí.

—Gracias —murmura, y se va en busca de su arma.

Si Argos supera las expectativas, sale de su escondite y se muestra en el parque, quiere estar armada. Tan pronto como entra en el estrecho armario escucha crepitar una de las radios en la oficina.

—_¿Despacho?_ —La voz de August suena alta y clara—. _¿Rubes?_

—¿Sí?

—_¿Dónde está la sheriff?_

—En el armario.

Leroy suelta una risilla.

—_No, en serio. ¿Dónde está?_

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y aprieta los dientes.

—Sabéis que puedo oíros, ¿verdad, chicos? —dice en voz alta, encontrando la funda de su pistola encima de los paquetes de folios—. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Necesitas algo de ella? —pregunta Ruby por ella.

—_He pensado que le gustaría saber que han visto a Gold por la ciudad._

—¿Dónde? —pregunta Emma, entrando rápidamente en la oficina, abrochándose la pistola en la cadera.

Al igual que antes, Ruby transmite su pregunta.

—_En su casa. Tengo testigos diciéndome que apareció una especie de portal en medio de la calle y, un momento después, él salió cojeando de allí. También apareció una grieta en su jardín delantero, pero la cerró enseguida. Oh, y el portal, cuando se cerró se convirtió en un sombrero, me imagino que es uno de los de Jefferson._

Entregándole la radio, Ruby se aleja un paso, se cruza de brazos y se limita a escuchar.

—¿Todavía sigue en su casa? —sigue Emma.

—_No, dicen que se ha ido. Probablemente esté en su tienda. ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?_

—Sí… por favor. Y cuando llegues dales a Mary Margaret y a David un toque. Seguramente quieran hablar con Gold e intentar descubrir dónde demonios ha estado todos estos meses. Yo iré a echar un vistazo a la tienda también. No te molestes en avisar a Regina, ya la llamaré yo.

—Claro que lo harás —dice Leroy con voz ronca, medio dormido.

Las fosas nasales se le dilatan, la paciencia está a punto de agotársele, y antes de poder detenerse, mira por encima del hombro y dice entre dientes:

—Felicidades, Gruñón. Acabas de ganarte un mes entero en el puñetero turno de noche. Un chiste más y te pasarás el siguiente en el despacho.

Es mezquino, y no es muy ético, pero como el gruñido afligido que obtiene como respuesta no es comparable al agravio que le ha causado, vale la pena.

[X-X-X]

Argos no tiene mucho en lo que a pertenencias personales se refiere.

Parece que fue ayer cuando ese extraño cabrón enmascarado apareció en su vida, montado en la motocicleta de su falso hermano, nada menos, y la única cosa que traía con él era su espada y una bolsa de deportes con las cosas robadas de la sheriff. Como muestra de las pocas posesiones materiales que tenía, el tipo vivía literalmente en el vestidor de una cabaña, y todavía había espacio suficiente de sobra para otro ser humano de tamaño niño.

Así pues, cuando Argos logra guardar sus cosas en menos de diez minutos y las carga en la moto en menos de tres, Rufio no se sorprende.

Eso no quiere decir que no esté hecho pedazos.

Sabía que este día llegaría, Argos le contó sus planes a él, y a los otros, hace dos semanas. Aun así, saberlo de antemano no hace que el asunto sea más fácil. Rufio tenía la intención de parecer tranquilo e impasible, como el líder increíble como el que se veía, pero al final, el niño necesitado que tiene dentro es demasiado para contenerlo. Pestillo, Voltio, Pedazos, Ligero, Cuartucho, Marmaduke, Chupete, Sin Siesta, No Preguntes, Pequeñín y ahora Argos. Ha estado perdiendo hermanos a diestro y siniestro.

—Esto es estúpido, ¿por qué te tienes que ir? —se queja de una manera patética mientras sigue a Argos hasta el jardín improvisado como un cachorro perdido.

Batacazo, Bolsillos y los otros ya se han despedido, Rufio todavía no. No puede hacerlo.

—Si tienes que irte, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Tan pronto como encontremos un portal para saltar, adiós infierno y hola paraíso.

Argos se agacha enfrente del arbusto y solo suspira.

—Rufio, venga, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es decir, sí, lo del paraíso suena realmente tentador, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—¿No puedes hacerlo sin mudarte?

Cuando Argos niega con la cabeza, el estómago de Rufio se le cae a los pies.

—Entonces por lo menos dime a dónde coño vas, qué demonios tienes planeado hacer. Tienes una maldita diana en la espalda, tío, no es seguro que te vean fuera de casa.

—Lo siento, colega, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mira, te lo quiero decir, créeme, sé que te debo mucho. Pero cuanto menos sepas más seguros van a estar los niños —dice Argos, y como es predecible, termina con el típico—: Confía en mí.

Rufio exhala por la nariz. Si vuelve a escuchar esas palabras una vez más tiene pensado darle un capón a su amigo en la cabeza. Es frustrante cómo a cada pregunta que le hace se encuentra una respuesta cutre y un estúpido recordatorio de que confíe en él. Por una vez, ¿no puede responderle como es debido?

Con cautela, casi con reverencia, Argos arranca dos pequeñas lilas de su preciado arbusto. Una la coloca en el bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta, la otra la introduce en un sobre blanco.

—¿Me haces un último favor? —murmura, levantándose—. ¿Haces que ese cabeza de chorlito deje esto en la mansión esta noche?

Aunque está un poco ofendido, Rufio acepta el sobre y el billete de veinte dólares que Argos le ofrece. As, y a veces los Bacon, suelen entregar los paquetes, pero desde que los policías están al acecho han tenido que subcontratar como mensajero a tiempo parcial al hombre pájaro, mano derecha de Jafar, Iago.

—Sabes que nunca pregunto —comienza de nuevo, con los ojos encima de la flor que asoma en el bolsillo de Argos—, pero, ¿qué tienes con las lilas? ¿Son las favoritas de la sheriff?

Argos se encoge de hombros, evasivo.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor.

—¿A lo mejor? ¿Ni siquiera estás seguro? ¿Entonces por qué no envías rosas rojas como un acosador normal?

—¿Normal? —repite Argos, soltando una risa por lo bajo—. Rufio, llevo una máscara de hockey veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana y tengo una espada prácticamente soldada a la espalda, ¿de verdad crees que hay algo normal en mí? Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero «normal» no es una de ellas.

—Vale, eres raro, lo admito —reconoce con una risa—. Sin embargo, no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué esas lilas tan mariquitas?

—Por nada. Me gustan, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me recuerdan a mi hogar.

—¿El Bosque Encantado?

—Ese no es mi hogar —dice Argos en un tono en el que a Rufio le parece que hay una leve exasperación—. ¿Y quién dice que tenga que ser un lugar?

—Macho, si te vas a poner a citar una de esas tarjetas de felicitación ñoñas, ahórratelo.

Salvo por un gruñido divertido, Argos permanece mudo.

—Entonces… ¿te volveré a ver? —pregunta Rufio con timidez mientras caminan de vuelta al claro de enfrente del refugio.

—¿Sí…?

Mira a Argos por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿No estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. Es solo que…

—¿Solo que qué? —urge.

—Nada. —Argos sacude la cabeza. Exhalando, rehace su respuesta anterior y declara en un tono más seguro—: Volverás a verme.

—Mejor —alaba Rufio, parando junto a la moto aparcada. ¿Estarás para despedirte el día que abramos el portal hacia Nunca Jamás?

—Yo… —Se hace una pausa dramática. Argos mira a sus pies durante un segundo y asiente—. Allí estaré, de una manera u otra.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro —murmura Argos, con un tinte de ironía y voz cansada.

Sintiendo como si alguien los estuviera observando, Rufio echa un rápido vistazo a la cabaña y le da un ligero codazo a su amigo enmascarado. Desde la ventana los está mirando Bolsillos con lágrimas en los ojos. En el instante en el que Argos alza la mano como despedida, el pobre chico baja la cabeza y se esconde para que no lo vean.

—¿Estará bien?

Argos suspira.

—Estará bien —Rufio desdeña con la mano, aunque en el fondo sabe que es mentira. Bolsillos, el más pequeño del grupo, siempre ha sido muy sensible—. No lo dice, pero todavía extraña a sus padres. Durante estas semanas tú has estado ahí para ellos, estoy seguro de que también te echará de menos. Pero lo superará, no te preocupes.

—Así que obsesionado con su familia «falsa», ¿eh? —Argos hace un sonido profundo en la garganta—. Se parece a alguien que conozco.

—Cállate.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿he tocado una fibra sensible?

—Eres un capullo.

—Cuidado, Rufio —dice Argos con sagacidad—. Ya sabes lo que dicen: «dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres».

—Eres un capullo idiota —enmienda Rufio, mirando al imbécil de reojo. ¿La peor parte? Argos no está bromeando—. Sabes que acabas de perder cincuenta puntos de respeto, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Lo que sea, has pillado la esencia.

Argos se ríe con impertinencia.

Pasando una pierna por encima de la moto, se sienta en ella, pone la llave en el contacto y la enciende. Volviéndose hacia Rufio extiende la mano, y por encima del sonido del motor grita como despedida:

—_Bangarang_, Rufio.

Apretando los dientes y manteniendo a raya las lágrimas que amagan con salir de sus ojos, Rufio coge la mano que le ofrece y la sacude.

—_Bangarang_. —Sonríe con valentía, con los labios temblorosos—. Te veré por ahí.

Y con eso, Argos maniobra sobre el camino de tierra y se aleja de la vista, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso y a cuatro Niños Perdidos tristes.

[X-X-X]

No debió haberlo leído.

Nicholas estaba siendo cruel. Los verdaderos amigos se protegen mutuamente de las cosas dañinas. Nicholas sabe que Sitiador Final es uno de sus superhéroes favoritos, ¿por qué iba a dejarle leer algo tan horrible si no fuese por pura crueldad? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

Con cara de pocos amigos y echando humo, Henry atiza un par de tomates que hay en una perfecta pirámide, canalizando su frustración en los indefensos productos. Apilando verduras frente a dónde él está parado, Ana, una de las malvadas hermanastras de Ashley y trabajadora a tiempo completo, le mira con odio.

—Mierdecilla —refunfuña la mujer, recogiendo los tomates que han rodado hasta el montón de pepinos y poniéndolos en su lugar con tanta brusquedad que no le sorprendería que explotasen.

—Lo siento… —murmura Henry débilmente, y hace una salida precipitada, empujando el carrito de la compra con el rabo entre las piernas.

Se detiene al lado de las cajas de mandarinas, lejos, ocultándose de las miradas penetrantes de Ana, optando por esperar a su madre en otro lugar. Todavía está por la sección de aves, esperando a que le lleven el pavo congelado que reservó semanas antes.

En unos pocos días será Acción de Gracias y, según la tradición, están haciendo las compras de antes de las vacaciones juntos. Siempre han sido ellos dos, pero ahora que Emma está viviendo con ellos, esperaba que formase parte de esto también. Por desgracia, Emma tiene que trabajar.

O eso pensaba.

Antes de saber qué está pasando, alguien le agarra por detrás ahogándolo ligeramente y plantando pequeños y sonoros besos por toda su cabeza. No necesita mirar hacia arriba para saber quién es la culpable, los mechones de pelo que caen delante de su cara son respuesta suficiente.

—Emmmmmma… —gimotea Henry, poniéndose todo rojo y luchando contra el brazo de su madre biológica. Una niña del colegio los mira y sonríe. Las mejillas de Henry se vuelven de un color más oscuro—. ¡Venga, para, me estás avergonzando!

—¿Qué? —dice con inocencia, liberándolo—. Te he echado de menos. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

—Nos hemos visto esta mañana.

—¿En serio? —Emma frunce una ceja, coge una naranja y la deja en el carrito sin darle un par de vueltas en la mano para examinarla, exactamente lo contrario de lo que su madre suele hacer—. Me ha parecido más tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que tenías mucho papeleo que hacer.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Tú.

—Sí… lo dije, ¿no lo dije?

—Sí.

Mete otra naranja en el carrito.

Las cejas se le unen en el medio de la cara, Henry inclina la cabeza, estudiando a la mujer con la chaqueta de cuero azul.

—Emma, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Pareces un poco apagada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo me da esa sensación —mantiene Henry.

—He tenido un día bastante ocupado, estoy cansada. Eso es todo —entona Emma con un largo suspiro, apoyándose sobre el carrito. Echa un vistazo alrededor, se introduce las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y pregunta—: ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Cogiendo el pavo. Me dijo que esperase aquí.

—Oh, bien. ¿Cómo ha ido hoy en la escuela?

—Bien.

—Ayer fueron las audiciones para la obra de teatro, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te fue la tuya?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con la boca abierta, frunciendo el ceño horrorizado.

Está seguro de que no le ha contado nada a sus madres sobre la audición, en gran parte porque habrían insistido en ir al colegio a verle hacer el ridículo o a presionar a la señora Brighton para darle el papel que quería.

—He… eh… he oído a algunos chicos hablar de ello —murmura Emma, sin convicción y después se aclara la garganta—. El Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, ¿no?

Henry se encoge de hombros, con la cara roja.

—Van a poner un par de escenas guay de lucha. Quería ser uno de los caballeros y luchar con una espada, enseñarles a todos lo que me ha estado enseñando el abuelo —comparte en tono manso. En realidad lo que quiere es que lo vea Paige, pero no se lo va a decir a nadie, y menos a sus madres—. Pero no importa, probablemente no consiga el papel.

—Lo conseguirás —declara Emma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Simplemente lo sé. Conseguirás un papel, uno importante. Confía en mí. —Le sonríe, sus ojos tiene un brillo misterioso. Mirando por encima de su cabeza, hace un gesto con la barbilla señalando hacia la caja—. Eh, ahí están Ava y Nicholas. ¿Quieres saludarles?

—No —refunfuña, la furia vuelve a quemarle al recordar el incidente del almuerzo, cuando Nicholas arruinó su día dejándole leer el último comic de Aracno sin decir mucho sobre el contenido.

Emma solo necesita mirar una vez su rostro ceñudo para saber que algo le pasa.

—Escúpelo, chico. ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—No.

La manera en la que alza las cejas es casi tan intimidante como la de su madre cuando le miente. «Es verdad», suspira hacia sus adentros, el detector de mentiras.

—Es estúpido —admite, soltando aire—. Nicholas me hizo leer el último número de Aracno.

—¿No es uno de tus favoritos?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

—A Sitiador Final le golpea un tren —exhala, y después hace un gesto de dolor.

Decirlo en voz alta hace que el estómago le dé un vuelco.

—Ah. —Emma hace un sonido profundo en la garganta—. ¿Ha muerto?

—Le golpea un _tren_, Emma.

—Eh, a Meteoroman le golpea un maldito meteorito y sigue vivo.

—Pero él no me importa, a mí me importa Sitiador Final. —Henry hace un mohín—. Y lo han matado, Emma. ¿Por qué lo han hecho? No puede morir, no tiene permitido morir, es un superhéroe.

—¿Sabes que todo superhéroe muere por lo menos una vez? Es casi como un rito de iniciación —cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Además, piénsalo, si tú tuvieras que llevar licra todo el día, una parte de tus principios también moriría. La vergüenza mata, ¿sabes?

—Pero… está muerto. Muerto, en miles de pedazos.

—¿Y? Es un cómic. Lo resucitarán… o lo clonarán… o lo coserán… o algo igual de ridículo. No te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —dice simplemente, procediendo a coger una pera. La huele, frunce los labios en señal aprobatoria y la lanza en el carrito—. ¿Por qué le golpeó un tren? Para alguien con súper velocidad parece una manera patética de dejarnos.

—Estaba salvando a la Baronesa.

—Oh.

—Y, sí, es patético. Aracno venció a la Baronesa y la dejó morir en las vías del tren. No es un comportamiento muy heroico pero ella había matado a Bomba Sónica. De todas formas, cuando el tren se estaba acercando, Sitiador Final apareció y la apartó… y el tren le golpeó a él en su lugar —comparte, lamentándose con un movimiento de cabeza—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella es cruel y mala y ni siquiera es su novia. No tiene sentido.

—Yo creo que sí lo tiene —dice Emma, con semblante serio de repente—. Lo ves constantemente en la televisión, Henry. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

—¿Morir?

—Hacer sacrificios —corrige con una sonrisa triste—. Reciben una bala o, en este caso, un tren, por la gente que quieren.

—¿Que quieren? —Suelta una carcajada. Eso sí que es tonto—. ¡No hacían más que pelear!

—No todo en este mundo es blanco o negro, chico. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor una de las razones por la cual peleaban tanto, es porque ambos eran personas orgullosas y testarudas que no sabían cómo expresar sus sentimientos o decir «te quiero».

—Eso es… triste. Y un poco cursi —agrega Henry inmediatamente, arrugando la nariz.

—Lo es —murmura Emma de acuerdo con él, con la mirada perdida en las manzanas Honeycrisp—. Pero creo que las historias de amor más bonitas son en las que están locos el uno por el otro, pero no son capaces de arreglar su mie… sus asuntos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Y cuando ya están preparados para dejar sus miedos a un lado y ceder ante sus sentimientos, algo malo sucede y uno de ellos acaba muriendo para salvar al otro.

Entonces hay una persona muerta y otra en lágrimas. Henry hace una mueca y mira a Emma incrédulo.

—¿Crees que eso es bonito?

—En una manera trágica, sí.

—Eres muy rara.

—Eso me han dicho —dice con ironía, alborotándole el pelo.

Quejándose, Henry baja la cabeza y escapa del alcance de su madre biológica. Le saca la lengua a Emma, que le sonríe, y se encarga de colocarse el pelo que le ha enmarañado. Observando la cara sonriente de la rubia y la intensa mirada con la que lo mira, Henry por fin se da cuenta.

—Ya sé qué tienes de diferente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Ya no estás en babia.

—¿En babia? ¿Yo?

Emma se señala, incrédula, y suelta una risa.

—En babia —subraya—. Ayer me echaste café en los cereales.

—¿Lo hice?

Frunce el ceño, totalmente perdida.

—Lo hiciste.

—¿Café?

—Sí, en vez de leche.

—¡Oh! —exclama Emma, sus ojos se abren—. Es verdad… ¡lo hice! —reconoce finalmente, y con una especie de sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, le da un codazo y dice—: Lo siento, recuerdo que estabas bostezando un montón.

Claro que estaba bostezando…

—Me acababa de levantar…

—Sí, por eso me imaginé que te gustaría un chute de cafeína.

—Tengo diez años.

—Entonces finjamos que te di descafeinado.

Si su madre estuviera aquí, estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero como no está, Henry lo hace por ella.

—¿Es verdad? —pregunta pasado un instante.

—¿Si es verdad el qué?

—Lo que dice mamá. Que la razón por la que has estado como un zombi es porque tienes gases desde la semana pasada.

Emma ahoga una carcajada. Antes de que pueda contestarle, algo los interrumpe, más específicamente, los interrumpe el sonido de unos tacones.

Reconociendo el sonido de los pasos y a quien pertenecen, Emma y él se giran al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronía. Su madre camina hacia ellos con una bolsa enorme con el pavo congelado en las manos, sus ojos se posan en Emma como un par de misiles.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunta, con la voz teñida de sorpresa y algo más que no reconoce, permitiendo que una caballerosa Emma la libere de su carga—. Sheriff Swan, ¿está malgastando el dinero de los impuestos descuidando sus deberes otra vez?

—Ventajas de ser la jefa, Majestad.

—¿Cobrar por ser una vaga?

—Delegar trabajo para poder pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Henry observa cómo las cejas de su madre salen disparadas por el comentario inocente de Emma, y la manera en la que sus ojos se nublan cuando la rubia se da la vuelta para dejar el pavo en el carrito. Puede que sea buena ocultándolo, pero Henry ha notado que Emma no es la única que ha estado un poco en babia en los últimos días. Las cosas en casa han estado… bueno… raras.

En el momento en el que Emma vuelve a mirarlos, su madre sacude la cabeza, se aclara la garganta y se endereza un poco más.

—Bueno, si de verdad tiene que estar aquí, señorita Swan, haga algo útil y coja los ingredientes para el relleno.

Coge aire y le entrega la lista de la compra y un bolígrafo.

—No _tengo_ que estar aquí, _quiero_ estar aquí —corrige Emma, repasando la lista que ha escrito su madre antes de dirigirlos hacia las verduras.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué, _princesa_?

Emma se encoge de hombros, mira hacia atrás y bromea.

—¿Quién sabe, Majestad?, a lo mejor solo quería verte.

—¿Por qué?

—A lo mejor te echaba de menos.

Su madre casi conduce el carro hacia donde están las coles, por suerte, sus reflejos son lo suficientemente buenos y le desvía el carro para evitar el choque.

—No se haga la frívola, señorita Swan. No le pega. —Carraspea, con la cara teñida de rojo, y acaricia un lado de la cara de Henry sin prestar atención para darle las gracias—. ¿Ha venido aquí solo para molestarme?

—No me hago la frívola. Y ya sabes que molestarte siempre ha sido el momento culmen de mi día.

—Y ponerla en su lugar siempre ha sido el mío —contesta su madre, caminando tras Emma, dirigiendo el carro, con cuidado esta vez. Henry, observando la interacción con ojos curiosos, las sigue—. ¿Por qué está aquí de verdad?

—Te lo he dicho, quería pasar tiempo contigo y con Henry. ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?

—Porque me ha llamado hace menos de quince minutos diciéndome que estaba de camino para ir a ver a Gold. Y ahora está aquí.

Puede que sean imaginaciones suyas, pero en uno de los espejos antirrobos cree captar cómo la cara de Emma se oscurece cuando ha mencionado el nombre del señor Gold. O, bueno, a lo mejor es la pésima iluminación de la tienda.

—Iré a verlo en un rato —murmura Emma, su voz carece del tono bromista que tenía hace unos segundos. Cuando se vuelve a mirarles, es como si se hubiese puesto una máscara y vuelve a ser todo sonrisas otra vez—. Mira, he tenido un día largo y realmente quiero pasar tiempo con vosotros antes de irme y hacer frente a esa serpiente. ¿Te parece bien?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se va, coge una bolsa de cebollas, batatas y todo tipo de verduras y lo coloca en el carro. Al dejarlo todo, con la punta de la lengua asomando entre los labios, tacha los objetos de la lista.

Con discreción, Henry se acerca a su madre, le da un ligero apretón en la mano y susurra:

—Todavía actúa un poco rara, pero creo que ya no tiene gases.

—Ya, cariño —murmura en voz baja, pensativa y un poco desconcertada—. Yo también lo creo.

[X-X-X]

Frustrante, es lo que es.

Justo cuando piensa que tiene al retoño de Blancanieves calada, dice o hace algo que le hace cuestionarse sus conclusiones y suposiciones previas de nuevo. Si Emma Swan fuese un libro, sería uno de los de elige tu propia aventura que a Henry tanto le gustaban cuando era pequeño, son baratos, emocionantes, desconcertantes y completamente confusos. Por no hablar de lo mal escritos que están.

Desde hace mucho tiempo cree que es alguien increíblemente obtusa, olvidadiza y distraída, pero la princesa da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y le demuestra que presta atención; mientras están pasando la compra por la caja, se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa ridícula, señala una selección de brillos de labios y dice:

—Ese es el que usas tú, ¿no? Manzana y canela. Me gusta, sabe muy bien.

Allí de pie, embolsando la compra, Henry las mira, observando su interacción con mucho más que un leve interés.

Con la guardia baja, Regina no responde, más allá de desencajar la mandíbula, fruncir el ceño y ponerse roja hasta las puntas de las orejas. Desde que pasó, no han hablado del beso o lo han aludido, hasta ahora, claro. Y justo cuando tienen a un niño muy atento y curioso y a un cajero mirando furtivamente entre ellas.

Consciente de que tienen audiencia, Regina cierra la boca, se aclara la garganta y desvía la conversación a un tema más seguro y menos revelador.

—¿Cuándo has ido de visita a la tienda de segunda mano? —dice dirigiéndose a la rubia.

—¿Cómo?

—Asumo que es de allí de donde ha sacado eso… —dice, mirando con desprecio la chaqueta de cuero de Emma—. ¿En serio, señorita Swan? Mi hijo y yo le compramos una mejor, una versión menos hortera de su chaqueta roja, dígame entonces, ¿era totalmente necesario ir y comprar una réplica exacta de la azul que tenía?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Si no sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, querida, es tan inútil como densa. —Suspira—. Es horrible. No entiendo cómo alguien pagaría por algo que le hace parecer un vagabundo sin estilo.

—¿Te complacería si me la quito, Majestad?

Emma alza una ceja, claramente siguiéndole la corriente.

—Preferiría que la quemase, _princesa_.

—Oh, pero no puedo, Alteza. En la ciudad hay una ordenanza antiincendios, ya deberías saberlo, fuiste tú quien la propuso hace meses —contesta la mujer exasperante, esbozando esa sonrisa que la saca de sus casillas… porque desde hace días se ha estado dando cuenta de que hace que se le olviden las cosas. Olvida por qué está enfadada. Olvida por qué está molesta. Olvida lo que iba a hacer. Olvida que hay gente mirando cada uno de sus movimientos y escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Mamá? —interrumpe Henry, una de esas personas, señalando al cajero con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Son setenta y nueve con ochenta y seis —dice el adolescente, con tono monocorde, desde la caja registradora—. ¿Al contado, con tarjeta de crédito o tarjeta de débito?

—Yo me encargo —ofrece Emma, poniendo su mano encima de la suya, evitando que saque la cartera del bolso.

En vez de expresar gratitud o fingir ignorancia ante el generoso gesto, sus ojos se centran en la mano que cubre la suya, específicamente en los dedos desnudos de Emma. Antes de poder evitarlo, la pregunta que tiene en la cabeza le sale de la boca:

—¿Dónde está su anillo?

—¿Eh?

Emma la mira, tendiéndole un fajo enrollado de billetes de veinte al cajero.

—Su anillo.

—Oh. Está aquí… —Rompiendo el contacto físico, Emma saca una cadena de debajo de su camiseta, mostrándole el anillo de esmeralda—. ¿Preocupada de que me hubiera deshecho de él?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —miente entre dientes, manteniendo el rostro carente de emociones—. Con el hechizo en su lugar y ese anillo desencantado, esa pieza ha perdido su objetivo. Es libre de deshacerse de él, señorita Swan. Después de todo, nunca le ha tenido mucho cariño.

—¿Puedes culparme por ello? Es decir, es muy difícil que te guste algo cuando te electrocuta el trasero —entona Emma, guardándose el cambio en el bolsillo y cogiendo las bolsas más pesadas mientras ella y Henry llevan las más ligeras—. Pero… eso era antes. Ahora… me encanta. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría quedármelo.

—Es suyo, haga lo que quiera.

—Gracias.

Minutos más tarde, después de colocar las bolsas en el Mercedes y de que Henry se haya colocado en el asiento del copiloto, Emma cierra el maletero y se apoya contra el coche, jugando distraída con el anillo que le cuelga del cuello. Los ojos verdes captan cómo los marrones miran la esmeralda, y de inmediato, Emma inclina la cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Quieres que me lo vuelva a poner en el dedo?

—Dónde o cómo decida llevar el anillo no es de mi incumbencia, querida —afirma Regina, mirando hacia otro lado; y al momento murmura—: Pero… si quiere mi opinión, creo que es mejor que lo mantenga en la cadena como un collar.

—¿Está más cerca del corazón? —es la respuesta que obtiene, complementada con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Alrededor de su cuello como una horca —dice impávida.

Emma sonríe. Después ríe, de una manera tan despreocupada y contagiosa que incluso Henry se gira en su asiento para mirarlas confundido y luego sonríe. Incapaz de contenerse, y en contra de los dictados de su orgullo y la necesidad de mantener una fachada de indiferencia, Regina se une a ella. Es menos abierta y más recatada que su contraparte rubia, por supuesto, pero aun así se ríe. Reír sin malicia le suena raro en los oídos, pero es… agradable. Liberador.

Cuando la risa se desvanece, llega la incomodidad, por lo menos para ella. Porque mientras está ocupada acicalándose, recomponiéndose el pelo que no se ha movido de lugar y estirando arrugas inexistentes de la blusa, Emma se le queda mirando, repasando su cara con los ojos verdes, trazando cada curva, cada línea, cada arruga, como si estuviese sacando una fotografía mental. No hace falta decir, que no ayuda en nada con la incomodidad.

—¿No le han dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente, _princesa_? —la reprende.

—Lo siento —dice Emma, pero la disculpa está vacía, y ni siquiera aparta la mirada.

En vez de eso, busca en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saca algo. Una lila. La pobre flor está prácticamente aplastada; y para su sorpresa, Emma extiende la mano y se la ofrece.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una flor.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sé que es una flor, señorita Swan. Estoy preguntando para qué es.

—Para _quién_ es —corrige Emma—. Es para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Regina estudia la flor morada durante un segundo, y entonces cambia su foco hacia la mujer que la sujeta. Entorna los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Ha salido de mi jardín?

—No.

Regina alza una ceja.

—¿Técnicamente no? —enmienda Emma, sonriendo con inocencia.

Con demasiada inocencia.

—¿De dónde la ha sacado?

—Mejor que no lo sepas. Confía en mí.

Se cruza de brazos de manera automática, al igual que la ceja que arquea.

—Señorita Swan, ¿pretende darme una flor que le ha dado su ladrón acosador? Una flor que me ha robado a mí, nada más y nada menos.

—¿No?

—Es una mentirosa horrible.

—Es mejor ser una mentirosa horrible que una excelente.

—¿Entonces admite que es de él? —bufa, mirando la lila.

—¿Sabes qué?, la intención es lo que cuenta. —Emma suspira, mirándola con una expresión patética en el rostro—. Entonces, ¿qué tal si pasamos de los pequeños detalles como de dónde o de quién ha venido esta bonita y aplastada flor, siento eso, y simplemente… la coges, Regina?

—¿Por qué? —persiste.

—Porque no es de parte de Argos. Es de mi parte —afirma Emma—. Y te lo pido por favor.

Regina intenta mantenerse firme, lo intenta de verdad. Pero al final se deja llevar con facilidad. Sin mucha fanfarronería, le quita la lila a Emma de la mano, y horror tras horror, se olvida de sí misma y se lleva la flor a la nariz. Es mortificante el mero hecho de pensar en lo que está haciendo, por lo que, frunce el ceño y se aparta la olorosa flor de la nariz, lentamente y con calma, tratando de mantener la apariencia de normalidad y una fachada de despreocupación.

—Ahora, hágame el favor de decirme para qué es esto.

Se aclara la garganta, girando la pequeña flor entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Es un regalo de agradecimiento.

—¿Un regalo de agradecimiento? ¿Una flor robada y aplastada que está a las puertas de la muerte? _Princesa_, hágase un favor y no le diga a nadie que es de la realeza —dice con sarcasmo, dejando escapar un sonido burlón desde lo profundo de su garganta—. ¿Y qué demonios me está agradeciendo?

—Supongo que… es solo… yo… —Emma se detiene y se humedece los labios, lidiando con las palabras. Al cabo de un momento, suspira—. Hoy… no es un buen día para mí —intenta de nuevo, con expresión sombría—. Pero estar contigo y con Henry, aunque solo haya sido un rato, ha… ayudado. Me siento mejor. Más ligera. Estoy… preparada.

—¿Preparada? —Regina frunce el ceño—. ¿Para qué?

—Para nada.

—¿Qué?

—Para nada. Para nadie. Para todo.

La mujer está pidiendo a gritos que le pongan los ojos en blanco y Regina está más que dispuesta a complacerla.

—Señorita Swan, solo va a hacerle una breve visita a Gold y después se va al parque a jugar al ajedrez con el amigo de su acosador. Belle mantendrá a raya a esa serpiente y Paul es un fósil inofensivo. Por lo tanto, dudo mucho que ninguno de los dos le supongan ningún agravio. No veo la necesidad de tal dramatismo.

Mirándose los pies y extrañamente pensativa, Emma suelta el aire de los pulmones y asiente.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Está bien, señorita Swan?

—Estoy bien. Solo… muerta de cansancio —dice, y luego suelta una risita—. Muerta de cansancio —murmura para sí misma.

—Veo que la persecución le está pasando factura.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y cómo va? ¿Han hecho algún progreso usted y su banda de bufones?

—Han… —La sheriff se detiene, con la mirada clavada en el suelo todavía—. No creo que Argos sea un problema mucho más tiempo.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Cuándo logrará detener a esa escoria de ladrón, sheriff? Me gustaría tener el honor de retorcerle el cuello y acabar con su miserable existencia.

Levantando la cabeza, Emma se le queda mirando con los ojos verdes oscurecidos e inescrutables.

—¿Mamá? —Henry asoma la cabeza por la ventana, rompiendo el momento, con impaciencia grabada por toda la cara—. ¿No nos vamos todavía?

—En un rato, Henry. Estamos…

—No, está bien. Siento haberte hecho esperar, chico. Es mejor que yo también me vaya yendo —dice arrastrando las palabras, se impulsa del Mercedes y se va hasta la acera—. No te estreses por Sitiador Final, ¿de acuerdo? Estará bien, ya lo verás.

Con una expresión que es más normal de un hombre de geriátrico con un sistema digestivo lamentable, Henry murmura algo acerca de no querer hablar más sobre Sitiador Final y desaparece en el interior del coche.

—¿Sitiador Final?

Regina alza una ceja.

—Ha muerto.

—¿Cómo?

—Un tren lo golpeó al salvar a la Baronesa.

«Claro», suspira para sus adentros. ¿Qué se puede esperar de esa patética excusa de superhéroe y su ciega devoción por la igualmente ciega malvada villana?

—Es un idiota.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

Una sonrisa aparece lentamente en los labios de Emma.

—Su idiota —coindice Emma en un susurro.

Los ojos de Regina se posan sobre los verdes que la miran fijamente. Un momento de compresión pasa entre ellas, recordando un momento significativo con solo una mirada. Normalmente, este es el momento en el que una de ellas o ambas apartan los ojos, sueltan una broma frívola y se burlan la una de la otra. Hoy, sin embargo, Emma le mantiene la mirada. Intensamente. Es… intimidante. Confuso. Y aun así, Regina es incapaz de apartar los ojos.

—Ha sido agradable pasar tiempo contigo y con Henry hoy.

—Creo que eso ya lo ha dicho, _princesa_.

—Lo sé, Alteza. Solo quería decirlo otra vez.

Otra pausa larga.

—¿A qué hora llegará a casa? —dice Regina para aligerar la tensión que hay en el aire—. Henry insiste en cenar pollo al horno y ya sabe que se niega a comer hasta que usted no está en la mesa.

Tragando saliva con dificultad y con los ojos verdes oscurecidos, Emma se encoge de hombros y rompe el contacto visual, una respuesta extraña para una pregunta tan simple.

La mujer debe estar agotada de verdad.

—¿Señorita Swan? —insiste Regina.

—¿Mamá? —la llama Henry desde el interior del coche—. ¿No nos íbamos?

—Me… me verás sobre las seis —responde Emma al final, rodeando el coche y abriéndole la puerta del conductor.

Metiendo la lila aplastada en el bolsillo del pecho del abrigo, Regina sigue su ejemplo, se sube al vehículo y se acomoda en el asiento.

Tras echar un vistazo para no pillar nada con la puerta, Emma la cierra con suavidad y procede a mirar por la ventanilla abierta.

—Conduce con cuidado —dice.

—Nuestra casa está a tres minutos en coche, sheriff.

—De todos modos, conduce con cuidado.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, chico. —La rubia se despide sacudiendo la mano—. Adiós, Su Real Grano en el Culo.

Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, Emma —farfulla Henry, demasiado absorto en el juego del móvil para levantar la vista.

—…quiero mucho.

Fallando al meter la llave en el contacto, Regina casi se apuñala el muslo con la llave.

«Frustrante», es lo que es esta mujer.

Porque después de dejar caer esa bomba de una manera ambigua, Emma se endereza y se va, dejándola temblando y pensando si esas palabras iban destinadas a su hijo, a ella o a ambos.

«Qué idiota.»

Arranca el motor, se separa de la acera y se aleja. Al llegar a la intersección, Regina se detiene delante del semáforo en rojo, con los nudillos blanco sobre el volante. Mira por el espejo retrovisor y lo último que ve de la rubia desesperante es un destello azul desapareciendo por un callejón al lado de la tienda.

Y entonces suelta el aire que no se ha dado cuenta que estaba aguantando.

[X-X-X]

Él no debería estar aquí.

Lo sabe muy bien.

Pero cuando se encontró con Iago en el lugar habitual del arroyo Mulberry hace media hora para darle la carta de Argos que tiene que entregar, irónicamente el bocazas del hombre pájaro le contó que, mientras volaba para reunirse con él, había visto al enmascarado sentado solo cerca del puente Toll, y en ese momento supo que tenía que seguirlo.

Jethro, el empollón de su interior, no hacía más que repetirle algo así como «la curiosidad mató al gato», pero no lo escuchó. Si Jethro es su homólogo con cerebro, siempre en su cabeza, Rufio es exactamente lo contrario. Él siempre sigue sus instintos.

Y sus instintos le decían que cediese a la tentación de espiar a su amigo. Joder, incluso ha hecho lo impensable y se ha puesto una gorra en la cabeza para que su pelo no destaque. Se va a arrepentir de esta decisión para no ser visto. Por ahora, escondido detrás de un arbusto espeso, se agacha y observa en silencio.

A medio metro, posado sobre una roca, se encuentra Argos mirando el agua tranquila del río, agarrando lo que parece un collar alrededor del cuello, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Rufio mira su reloj: «17:25». Lleva aquí sentado como un idiota diez minutos, y no ha visto nada más que a Argos soñando despierto, como si estuviera en algún videoclip cutre. Rufio suspira. «¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tío?»

Pronto recibe su respuesta.

Unos minutos más tarde, el duende aparece cojeando. Los ojos se le abren como platos, por instinto, Rufio se encoge haciéndose muy pequeño… pero sigue con la oreja puesta.

—Máscara de hockey y ropas color negro depresivo. Usted, amigo mío, debe ser el que ha estado causando estragos en la ciudad mientras yo estaba fuera —dice Gold, deteniéndose a una distancia respetable de Argos, dando un golpe seco en el suelo con el bastón—. He recibido su nota. ¿Qué quiere?

—Llegas tarde —comenta Argos, empujando y separándose de la roca, poniéndose cara a cara con el Ser Oscuro.

—Perdóneme, no me ha parecido necesario darme prisa porque un delincuente buscado exija mi presencia. No estoy a su disposición, ladrón —escupe Gold, poniendo a Argos en su lugar—. Bueno, hablaba de la devolución de una deuda. Le sugiero que no me haga perder el tiempo y que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

—Directos al grano, entonces. —Argos suspira—. No importa. Acabemos con esto.

Con miedo a que lo descubran, Rufio no se atreve a mover un músculo. En silencio, observa cómo Argos se agacha y saca un objeto escondido por la roca en la que estaba momentos antes. Su espada. Y tan pronto la saca de la funda algo cambia en el aire.

—La espada de Ashe —murmura Gold, y aunque Rufio solo puede ver la mitad de su cara, el temor es evidente en su voz—. La tiene usted. Lo que significa…

—Sí.

—Es del…

Argos asiente.

—¿Funcionó?

—Así es.

Algo parecido a alivio aparece en la cara de Gold. Tras un momento, su expresión cambia y vuelve a tener la fachada de los negocios otra vez.

—¿Se ha activado? —pregunta, señalando la espada.

—Parcialmente.

—¿Con qué?

—Un alma oscura —comparte Argos—. Un espectro. El que tú invocaste hace meses.

—Ah, veo que volvió —murmura Gold, asintiendo despacio, asumiendo la información—. ¿Y qué pasa con el ser de luz? Yo habría pensado que no tendría ninguna dificultad encontrando uno adecuado para activar la espada. A botepronto, puedo pensar en tres candidatos perfectos: Emma Swan, Alexandra Herman y Davy Smith. Todos productos del Amor Verdadero. ¿Confío en que se le habló de ellos?

—Sí.

—Entonces deslúmbreme, _ladrón_, ¿por qué no está esa espada totalmente activada?

—Porque no soy un asesino —dice Argos entre dientes.

—Es una pena entonces —se burla Gold, y, apuntando a Argos con la punta del bastón, continúa—: ¿Conoce las consecuencias de esa pobre decisión?

—Las conozco.

—¿Y está de acuerdo?

—Lo estoy —dice Argos con la barbilla bien alta—. He aceptado mi destino. Y estoy de acuerdo. Estoy… listo.

—Valiente —elogia Gold—. Pero tonto. Parcialmente activada, esa espada no es más poderosa que mi daga. El resultado cuando las dos hojas choquen será catastrófico. Especialmente para usted. Si le hubiera proporcionado un alma de luz, habría salvado su vida.

—Antes prefiero morir.

—Un ladrón con honor. ¿Será que existen los milagros? —se burla el duende, sonriendo con malicia como la serpiente que es.

—Lo que sea, ya basta de andarse por las ramas. Hago esto por ti, he cumplido mi parte del trato —dice Argos, acercándose un paso vacilante hacia Gold—. Ya sabes lo que hay en juego, ya sabes todo a lo que estoy renunciando. Así que antes de hacer esto, necesito… necesito que me des algo a cambio…

—Hable, ladrón. ¿Qué quiere?

—Tu palabra. Quiero que me prometas que nada malo le pasará a mi familia. Que te alejarás de ellos.

—Si quiere algo, será mejor que no oculte cosas —murmura Gold en tono monocorde—. Sea más preciso y dígame quién es su familia.

Poco a poco Argos se deshace de la capucha y se quita la máscara, dejándola caer al suelo.

El corazón de Rufio da un vuelco, la sangre se le baja a los pies y se cae hacia atrás de culo, las rodillas le tiemblan ante lo que está viendo.

«No…»

—_Usted_ —susurra Gold, y lo único que señala su sorpresa es la ligera dilatación de sus ojos.

—¿Tengo tu palabra, Gold?

—Sí, la tiene —responde el Ser Oscuro. Y con un movimiento teatral de muñeca conjura su daga. Sosteniendo la daga paralela al suelo, inclina la cabeza y dice—: Tiene sentido que sea usted quien está haciendo esto por mí. Pues se dice, después de todo, que solo un alma virtuosa puede blandir esa espada. Y, ¿quién es más virtuoso que un _Caballero Blanco_?

[X-X-X]

A falta de diez minutos para las seis, Emma maniobra con el escarabajo y lo aparca detrás del Mercedes de Regina. Apaga el motor y se queda en el interior del coche durante un rato, recuperando el aliento y dejando que su cuerpo libere algo de la tensión que tiene acumulada.

Ha sido un día largo.

Al salir de la comisaría se pasó por la casa de empeños de Gold. Pero no encontró a ese duende escurridizo, condujo por la ciudad sin dirección hasta que llegó la hora de dirigirse a Sherwood Park… donde Paul le pateó el culo una y otra vez.

El ajedrez es la mitad de divertido sin una reina invisible dándole órdenes. Porque con cada pieza de ajedrez que perdía por el viejo inteligente, más echaba de menos la mano de Regina guiándola hacia la victoria. Y si es honesta consigo misma, eso no es lo único que echó de menos de Su Majestad…

«Bah.» En lo que a ella respecta, ha sido todo un desastre.

Aun con todo, ha sido un día interesante, una tortura y le ha pasado factura emocional.

Ahora mismo, solo quiere una comida caliente y una ducha aún más caliente.

Al salir del coche, se estremece hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies cuando una ráfaga le golpea la cara. Cogiendo aire entre dientes, se abrocha la chaqueta de cuero roja y se dirige con rapidez hacia la puerta de la entrada. Buscando a tientas las llaves se detiene ante la alfombra de bienvenida… donde hay un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito a máquina en la parte posterior.

El enfado fluye por sus venas y en su estómago se forman burbujas de molestia.

«¿Cuándo coño va acabar esto?»

Coge el sobre, abre la solapa y saca el papel doblado de dentro. Una lila cae a sus pies. Exhalando por la nariz, pisa con fuerza la flor y la aplasta. Al abrir la carta, sus ojos pasan de palabra en palabra, y las cejas se van aproximando la una a la otra con cada línea que termina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sheriff Swan,<strong>_

_**Esto será lo último que sepas de mí.**_

_**Es un asco, ¿verdad? Sé que se me echará de menos.**_

_**Vale… Sé que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero ten un poco de paciencia conmigo. Déjame decir esto:**_

_**Te conozco.**_

_**Eres un puto lío.**_

_**Como yo. Tú y yo somos muy parecidos.**_

_**Lo que significa que crees que no vales lo suficiente para ser querida. Dios, apuesto a que ni siquiera te quieres a ti misma.**_

_**Bueno… yo te quiero.**_

_**Eres fuerte, fiel, amable y leal.**_

_**Un poco como un perro.**_

_**Realmente has florecido en Storybrooke, ¿sabes? Estoy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido.**_

_**De todas formas, siento si he hecho de tu vida un desastre. Incluso siento mucho más no arrepentirme de toda la mierda que he hecho. Las cosas suceden por una razón, recuérdalo.**_

_**Disfruta la vida, Emma. Es jodidamente corta. Haz que la tuya signifique algo.**_

_**– Argos**_

_**P.D.: Te prometí que recuperarías tu dinero. Lo recuperarás. Ten paciencia.**_

_**P.P.D.: He dejado algo dentro de tu cajón en la comisaría. No vuelvas a decirme que no cumplo mi palabra.**_

_**P.P.P.D.: Disfruta de una gran porción de pizza peperonni. De hecho, regálate la pizza entera. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Por lo menos, te lo debes a ti misma. Tu vida es demasiado corta para ser tan jodidamente cobarde. Serás feliz. Y al final no te lamentarás de nada. Confía en mí.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando acaba, está lista para arrancarse el pelo por la frustración y la confusión. Pero antes de poder comenzar a asimilarlo todo y reflexionar sobre el significado, una fuerte explosión suena a lo lejos y la tierra se sacude.<p>

Y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.


	11. Muerto y enterrado

**Capítulo 10: Muerto y enterrado**

_Lejos_.

Es lo que se le viene a la mente, postrado boca abajo en el suelo, con la mejilla apoyada sobre hojas secas, ramitas y suciedad. Necesita irse muy lejos.

Jet tenía razón. No debería haber venido aquí. La curiosidad y la tragedia a menudo van de la mano, y Rufio ha aprendido la lección por las malas.

Imágenes inconexas atraviesan sus ojos vidriosos, como el carrete de una película antigua, pero son borrosas y confusas, su mente no es capaz de seguirle el paso a las imágenes. Recuerdos.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido.

_Serpientes gemelas cobrando vida, desenrollándose de un pomo y hundiendo sus colmillos en una muñeca cubierta de cuero. Un aullido atormentado de dolor. Las rodillas le fallan. El acero iluminado con un fulgor verde. Un duende sonriendo con anticipación. El ladrón desenmascarado, agotado y derrotado, alzando la espada iluminada en alto, con los brazos temblando, luego dejándola caer, golpeando la daga del Ser Oscuro con un grito. Ambas hojas rompiéndose por el impacto, fragmentos volando hacia todas partes, uno de esos trozos grandes empalándose en la parte derecha del pecho del ladrón, quizás atravesándole el corazón. Después, un sonido ensordecedor acompaña a una explosión de luz. Y de la explosión surge un haz de energía pura, esparciéndose en todas direcciones, golpeándolo todo en su camino con una fuerza tan poderosa que la tierra se sacude._

Lo alcanza paralizado en el sitio, golpeándolo en el pecho y tirándolo hacia atrás. Tirándolos a todos hacia atrás. Levantándolo del suelo, como un patético muñeco de trapo, sale volando y se golpea contra un árbol. Puede que se haya dado en la cabeza. Y también se ha mordido la lengua. No está seguro. No lo sabe.

Todo está confuso.

Y le duele todo el puto cuerpo. Le duele respirar. Le duele pensar. Le duele seguir despierto.

Dios, solo se quiere ir a casa. Con el calor, donde el aire no tiene hedor a muerte, donde no estará solo.

Quiere llegar hasta allí; necesita ir allí.

Pero… «¿cómo?»

Hay algo que lo mantiene inmóvil, atrapándolo en el sitio. No se puede levantar. Ni siquiera siente las piernas. No siente nada… salvo un fuerte mareo. Tiene un sabor metálico en la boca y un leve hormigueo en la base de la columna. Y tiene algo caliente y pegajoso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, empapando su gorra y goteándole por el cuello, haciéndolo parpadear y abrir y cerrar la boca en un estupor mudo.

La vista se le empieza a emborronar.

Quedándose sin aliento y tosiendo sangre, Rufio ahoga un sollozo.

Está asustado. Está jodidamente asustado.

Su mente se apiada de él. Expuesto y sin control, le proporciona una vía de escape, llevándolo de nuevo a dónde quiere ir desesperadamente.

«Su hogar.»

¿Su hogar? Pero esto no es su hogar… esto no es Nunca Jamás. Ni siquiera es la estrecha cabaña plantada en el medio del bosque, donde sus pequeños hermanos están ocupados en preparar la cena, ajenos a su destino.

No, en la oscuridad, a través de la niebla, ve la vieja casa de Sheppard Lane. La casa que huele a calcetín mojado, cerveza y a almizcle. La misma en la que un perezoso y mujeriego idiota está tirado en su sillón favorito —no, suyo no, de Jet—, mamando de una botella de cerveza y con una mano amputada.

—F-fuera de… m-mi… maldito… sillón… J-Jackson… —dice Rufio, masticando las inútiles palabras en su boca algodonosa.

Perdido en su delirio, con los dientes teñidos de carmesí, sonríe, embriagado, antes de que su cuerpo se desplome y todo se desvanezca en la nada.

Si va a morir, por lo menos morirá en casa.

[X-X-X]

Los días más difíciles suelen ser los más largos.

El de hoy es un ejemplo.

Todo lo que Emma quería era una comida caliente, un baño caliente, unos minutos relajantes en el sillón de masajes de Regina y ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpidas. No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Es una lástima, que como siempre, la vida sea una zorra y haya arruinado todos y cada uno de sus planes anticipados, y muy necesarios, para la noche.

—_Em, están bombardeando la comisaría a llamadas. Es un caos._

—¿Alguna baja o heridos?

—_No hay denuncias de bajas por el momento. Lesiones leves sí, pero ahora mismo, es casi todo daños a la propiedad_.

—Tenme al corriente, pero sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, Regina dice que es mágico —le dice a Ruby por radio. Manejando el coche con la otra mano, aparta el escarabajo de la carretera y frena al lado de la acera—. El problema es que el cristal no ha funcionado. Se ha encendido y se ha puesto a girar como un loco por todo el mapa. No nos ha dado una ubicación específica y…

—_El puente Toll_.

—¿Qué?

—_Ese es nuestro epicentro._

Emma frunce el ceño.

—¿Ahí?

—_Sí_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—_Tengo dos denuncias que lo confirman, Em. Abuelita jura que ha visto una luz brillante cuando estaba barriendo el ático. Sabio ha visto lo mismo de camino a las minas. Lo que haya causado la explosión y el terremoto, están totalmente seguros de que ha pasado al lado del puente_.

—Está bien. Lo pillo.

No hay razón para discutir. Es una y la única pista. El puente Toll se ha dicho.

Emma baja la ventanilla, saca la cabeza y sacude la mano para captar la atención de madre e hijo, que van de camino al Mercedes.

—¡En el puente Toll! —anuncia Emma, más para beneficio de Regina que para su preocupado hijo—. Yo iré delante, ¿vale?

—Yo llevaré a Henry a la oficina del doctor Hopper por seguridad y la seguiré tan pronto como pueda —le dice Regina, que abre el coche con el mando y también la puerta del piloto. A diferencia del chico, que se mete dentro del coche, Regina se detiene y mira en su dirección con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Señorita Swan? —la llama Regina, evitando que Emma empiece a conducir—. Le… usted… —se para, luchando con las palabras que no quieren salir, y entonces, suspira y dice—: Por una vez, haga frente a los genes de su padre y procure no hacer nada temerario y estúpido. Si ve un cíclope de tres metros o un gremlin pequeño, no presente batalla, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Espere por mí. ¿Estoy siendo clara?

—Como el agua, Majestad.

—Será mejor que no esté muerta cuando llegue, _princesa_.

Pese a todo lo que está ocurriendo, y con las cosas que Leroy y Ruby le dijeron en la comisaría todavía rondandole por la cabeza, no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se le extiende en los labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me echarías de menos?

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tendré cuidado —promete Emma, recomponiéndose—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—¿Quién dice que esté preocupada?

—Tu cara.

—No sea ilusa, querida —niega Regina, aunque esas piscinas de color marrón digan una cosa muy distinta—. Solo creo que sería absurdo para mí, por no decir imposible, drenar energía de un cadáver.

—Cierto.

Manteniéndose la mirada por un breve instante, Emma le ofrece a la otra mujer la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que tiene, antes de poner el coche en marcha y soltar el freno de mano. Alza una mano para despedirse, pisa el acelerador y sale a la carretera.

—Voy de camino. Estaré en el puente en ocho minutos… o menos —informa a su ayudante, hablando por radio una vez más mientras se incorpora a Main Street, donde casi atropella a un civil—. ¡Mierda!

Da un volantazo hacia el otro carril, evitando a la mujer por un pelo.

Gracias a Dios no hay tráfico de frente, o si no estaría con el escarabajo aplastado y algunas heridas que tendrían a Regina chasqueando la lengua y mirándola fijamente hasta el día del Juicio Final.

El corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho, Emma expulsa el aliento entre sus labios y se sacude el miedo de los hombros, coge velocidad con el coche una vez más, pero esta vez está infinitamente más alerta, teniendo presente a peatones con pánico como la señora Woodberry.

Ruby no bromeaba cuando ha dicho que toda la ciudad era un caos. Es un pandemonio. La gente se ha vuelto loca, corren como pollos sin cabeza. Y por una buena razón.

—Rubes, hay una puñetera fisura en frente de la panadería… —comparte, mirando el agujero a través del espejo retrovisor mientras continúa conduciendo.

La grieta en el asfalto es como una herida abierta, pero en vez de sangre, rezuma un hilito de humo rojo muy inquietante.

—_Acabamos de recibir una llamada. También hay otra detrás de la biblioteca._

—Maldita sea… ¿Cuántas se han abierto?

—¿_Según las denuncias que siguen llegando? Seis y subiendo. Pero eso es solo en la propia ciudad. Podrían haber más en el bosque_.

«Joder.»

Sintiendo la sensación familiar de ansiedad clavada en el interior de las tripas y arremolinándose en su vientre, Emma aprieta las mandíbulas y respira con fuerza por la nariz, intentando controlar los nervios. No importa lo cansada y tensa que se sienta, tiene que mantener la calma y la cabeza fría. Ella es la sheriff, y más allá de sus padres hay una ciudad que también busca en ella a un líder.

—Vale… necesitamos actuar con más rapidez. ¿Leroy todavía está en la comisaría?

—_Sí_.

—Bien, quiero que vaya al convento. Que organice a las hadas religiosas en grupos; Azul, Nova, y quizás cuatro más, son suficientes para ocuparse de las fisuras de la ciudad. Quiero que el resto de las hadas empiecen a buscar en el bosque tan pronto como puedan. Dile a Leroy, también, que consiga a tanta gente para ayudarle en la búsqueda como le sea posible. Necesitamos muchas manos.

—_Recibido, sheriff_.

—Quiero a todo el mundo en alerta máxima. Si tan solo una criatura del Bosque Encantado tropieza con la fisura, estaremos en graves problemas. Rubes, te dejo a cargo para que te encargues de hacer que la gente vuelva a sus casas, cuanta menos gente haya fuera, mejor. Redirige todas las llamadas de la comisaría a tu móvil, y si hay algo realmente importante, infórmame por radio.

—_Diez-cuatro. ¿Y August?_

—Que me siga hasta el puente. No sé qué es lo que me voy a encontrar allí. Puede que Regina y yo necesitemos refuerzos.

—_Recibido_.

—Muy bien, mantenme informada. Cambio y corto.

Deja caer la radio en su regazo, Emma exhala con fuerza, coge el volante hasta que los nudillos le quedan blancos y pisa el acelerador. El viejo motor del escarabajo protesta por el esfuerzo extra al que le está sometiendo, pero elimina el ruido de la mente.

Hora de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Cualquiera que sea la brujería que haya ocurrido cerca del sitio favorito para las citas de sus padres, ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir no una, ni dos, o tres, sino seis fisuras, joder, puede que más.

¿Qué clase de magia hace ese estropicio? Y lo más importante, ¿quién puede haberlo causado?

[X-X-X]

Habitualmente, la respuesta más obvia es las que la gente tiene delante de la cara. Y, ahora mismo, da la casualidad que es la parte trasera de un Cadillac Circa de 1980.

Emma contiene un suspiro.

Ese coche.

Debió haberlo sabido.

Claro que es él.

¿Quién más, aparte de Regina y su generador de energía tamaño Swan, tiene la habilidad mágica (y los cojones) de causar un puñetero terremoto, sino el Señor Oscuro? Sí, a lo mejor las hadas, pero no sin gastar un barril entero de su preciado polvo, y a no ser que la Salvadora pida el favor, esas monjas son unas tacañas cuando se trata de su alijo de magia.

Sin embargo Emma tiende más hacia Gold, no lleva ni un día en Storybrooke, y esa serpiente desagradable ha logrado causar suficientes problemas para compensar todos sus meses de ausencia. Hablando acerca de hacer notar su presencia, ¿qué mejor manera de anunciar a toda la población de que estás de vuelta de Dios sabe dónde, que provocar una gran tormenta?

—Gilipollas… —gruñe, frenando detrás del Cadillac que está aparcado a un lado de la carretera, justo al final del puente.

Con el arma enfundada, una linterna en la mano y enganchando el walkie-talkie en el hombro de la chaqueta negra de sheriff que sustituye a la suya roja, sale del escarabajo y se abre camino hasta el puente. Está desierto, y la estructura está intacta, pese a lo que haya ocurrido ahí encima. Deteniéndose apoyada en la barandilla, Emma se asoma para ver lo que hay debajo, cerca de la orilla y se queja.

Las buenas noticias son que no hay señales de cíclopes, gremlins, goblins o troles. Tampoco hay fuego por la explosión ni fisuras humeantes, en un principio por lo menos.

Pero… este es lugar.

Árboles arrancados… escombros… y… joder…

El sol se está poniendo, haciendo que los alrededores brillen con un color naranja oscuro. La visibilidad no es completamente nula, pero aun así, apunta con su linterna hacia abajo. Emma se estremece por lo que ve, sus ojos no le están jugando una pasada.

—¿Ruby? —dice por radio, con la mano temblando ligeramente mientras corre hacia el final del puente, ignorando el camino de tierra de tierra más seguro y prácticamente deslizándose por una pendiente resbaladiza para llegar a la orilla del río lo más rápido posible. La parte de atrás de sus vaqueros se manchan con musgo, sus botas se cubren de barro, al pisar con fuerza con el pie izquierdo casi se hunde, pero se sacude para deshacerse de la molesta sensación y se dirige al hombre ensangrentado que ha visto desde arriba—. ¿Ruby? —vuelve a intentar, saltando por encima de árboles caídos e intentando no resbalar sobre el suelo rocoso sin apenas conseguirlo—. Ruby, ¿me recibes?

Interferencias, después nada. Hay algo en este lugar que interfiere con la transmisión entre las radios. Quizás sean los remanentes de magia que todavía puede sentir por la zona, ¿quién sabe?, pero lo que sabe es que está causando problemas. Unos segundos más tarde recibe algo confuso:

—¿_Sher… iff?_ —es su ayudante.

Emma suspira aliviada.

—Estoy a los pies del puente. Envía una ambulancia rápido. Repito, envía una ambulancia rápido.

—¿_Va todo… bien? ¿Qué ha… pa…sado?_

—No estoy muy segura… pero creo que acabo de encontrar al culpable, y está destrozado… —divulga Emma, agachándose sobre las rodillas y mirando al hombre inconsciente con los ojos muy abiertos.

No suele ser muy aprensiva, pero hostia puta bendita… y creía que nada podría superar la asquerosidad del ojo de Chispita Azucarada. Porque puede aguantar la herida desagradable que tiene en la frente o que la pierna derecha se doble en un ángulo extraño, pero tiene que luchar contra la tentación de no entrar en pánico cuando ve el brazo, porque está muy segura de que se le asoma un puñetero hueso.

Con cuidado, presiona dos dedos en su cuello y le busca el pulso. Es débil, pero tiene.

—_La ambula… ncia está de c… amino. Llegará en unos cinco mi… nutos_.

—Diez-cuatro —le dice, ahogando una nausea cuando posa los ojos en el hueso expuesto, son como imanes atraídos por lo gore.

—¿_Quién… es? ¿Un Ni… ño… Perdido? ¿Ar… gos?_

—No —murmura, estudiando la cara ensangrentada del hombre—. Es Gold.

Y apenas está vivo, así que hiciera lo que hiciera esta serpiente, parece que ha acabado mordiéndole en el culo. El karma y todo ese rollo.

[X-X-X]

Regina, August y los paramédicos llegan con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Es algo bueno, para Gold claro, porque a juzgar por el aspecto de la cara de Regina cuando ve el deplorable estado en el que se encuentra, parece que Su Majestad prefiere que le sobresalgan todos los huesos de la piel antes que darle al Ser Oscuro la mínima degustación de su magia de curación. Nunca ha sido su persona favorita, pero después de enviar al espectro para que fuese a por ella hace unos meses, y por encima de todo robarle a un moribundo Henry la poción de Amor Verdadero, Gold se ganó a pulso su primer puesto en la lista de Su Majestad (justo al lado de Mary Margaret, qué ya es decir).

Emma se va hacia atrás para dejar espacio a los paramédicos y que hagan lo suyo, se acerca furtivamente a una estoica Regina, se pone a su lado y le da un ligero codazo en el brazo.

—¿En serio? —murmura—. ¿Ni siquiera un hechizo rápido para arreglarle el brazo?

—Es inmortal, señorita Swan. ¿No cree que curarlo sería un esfuerzo inútil y ser un falso buen samaritano? —se burla Su Alteza, mirando a Gold con desprecio mal disimulado—. Durante las próximas horas, puede que días, tendremos las manos llenas intentando arreglar el estropicio que ha causado. Así que, discúlpeme si no le veo sentido a gastar energía, la suya debo añadir, para ayudar a un patético duende que no merece, ni necesita, nuestra ayuda.

Su parte «buena» debería afirmar lo contrario, pero como no se ve a sí misma como alguien remotamente santa y justa del todo (y esto, pese a ser el Caballero Blanco), Emma se encoge de hombros interiormente de acuerdo con la morena. Este es el mismo hombre que puso en peligro la vida de Henry simplemente para traer la magia a este mundo y envió a un devoraalmas a matar a la madre de su hijo. ¿Está mal que una parte de ella sienta una perversa satisfacción al verlo sufrir, aunque sea un poco? Quizás sí, pero ahora mismo, no va a hacer hincapié en el asunto. Regina tiene razón, después de todo, es inmortal.

—Tengo que preguntar algo —murmura Emma, observando cómo los paramédicos le colocan a Gold una mascarilla de oxígeno—, si es inmortal, ¿por qué sus heridas no se están cerrando y curándose solas?

—Está inconsciente, señorita Swan.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo, Regina. Pero este asunto de curarse, ¿no debería ser automático para alguien como él?

—De nuevo, querida, está _inconsciente_.

—Entonces, ¿no se curará hasta que se despierte y lo haga él mismo?

—Eso es lo que intento decirle con todo esto —exhala Regina con expresión exasperada.

—Yo pensaba… —comienza Emma, y se detiene, poniendo una mueca cuando capta de refilón otro hueso roto. Dios, si incluso los vampiros de la ficción tienen habilidades de curación instantáneas, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo el Ser Oscuro?—. Supongo que hacen que los inmortales parezcan más geniales en las películas.

—Muy similar a la manera que hacen parecer entrañable la idiotez que aparece en esos dibujos horribles que le gusta ver. Pero, si la vida real imita al arte, y si a esas series sin gusto se les puede llamar arte, puede que encontrase la conversación con usted menos tediosa de lo que es en general.

—Venga, tú disfrutas de nuestras pequeñas charlas.

—¿Y qué demonios le ha dado esa impresión?

—Que todavía me hablas.

Por esa simple declaración, recibe como respuesta el gesto patentado de Su Majestad, una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué? Solo lo digo. —Emma se encoge de hombros—. Creo que por mucho que te moleste, tú también encuentras entretenidas nuestras conversaciones.

—Querida, si entretenimiento es sinónimo de tortura, y si yo fuera obscenamente masoquista, puede que las disfrutase. Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos es remotamente verdad.

Mirando a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo, Emma deja escapar un resoplido tranquilo, sonriendo.

—Para ser alguien extremadamente franca, tiendes a ponerte muy a la defensiva cuando te enfrentas con la realidad.

«Le dijo la sartén al cazo.» Se burla una voz en la cabeza de Emma, obligándola a recordar la conversación que ha tenido con Leroy y Ruby en la comisaría por la tarde temprano. Y antes de que su mente pueda desviarse al beso que la ha estado atormentando durante días, se fuerza a mirar el desastre ensangrentado frente a ella, y es como una ducha fría, es suficiente para que cualquier amenaza de un pensamiento mortal desaparezca en un chasquido.

Mientras, a su lado, Regina separa los labios, preparada para responder con una insolencia, pero alguien se le adelanta.

—Disculpa, ¿sheriff? —interrumpe August, caminando hacia ellas, lanzándole una fugaz mirada al macabro espectáculo que tienen a los pies—. Lo siento, solo quería decirte que ya he terminado de acordonar el camino y he hecho un barrido rápido por la zona, —señala con los pulgares a una zona rocosa—, y no he visto nada excepto latas de cerveza y, eh, algunas cosas… usadas… que prefiero no mencionar. Así que… voy a seguir, voy a inspeccionar por esos árboles de ahí a ver si puedo encontrar algo más que basura.

—Vale, grita si ves algo que merezca la pena. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y quítale el seguro a la pistola, quiero que estés preparado en el caso de que haya alguna fisura cerca.

—Sí, jefa.

August la saluda y haciendo lo que se le ha dicho, mueve el pequeño interruptor de su arma. Hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia Regina como saludo y se va.

—Para que conste, señorita Swan —comienza Regina tan pronto como el oído de August está fuera del alcance, siempre tiene que tener la última palabra—, puede que sea franca, pero por lo menos no soy una persona indiscreta, desconsiderada y frustrantemente confusa; a diferencia de alguien que tengo la desgracia de conocer.

—¿Eh?

—Porque, en ningún caso, me verá ponerme como una persona con síndrome de Tourette y soltar declaraciones irreflexivas, impulsivas y capciosas, fuera de un súper, nada menos, como si lo que acabase de decir fuese algo sin importancia e intrascendente.

Emma arruga la nariz, confundida. «¿Tourette? ¿Declaraciones capciosas? ¿Súper?»

—Lo siento… estoy un poco perdida. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Y tampoco finjo ignorancia a la primera oportunidad.

—¿_Qué?_

Su ignorancia —para nada fingida, gracias— se encuentra con un bufido bastante ruidoso y con una Regina malhumorada que se aleja después de fruncir el ceño al ver el anillo de su dedo y, también, el colgante del cisne alrededor de su cuello.

—Eh… ¿vale…? —farfulla Emma, sin poder hacer nada, mirando cómo la morena recoge la empuñadura dorada rota del bastón de Gold y la examina con ojo crítico, dándole la espalda. ¿Qué ha hecho mal esta vez?—. En serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. No estoy fingiendo nada, ¿sabes…?

—Supongo que no, ya que lo de ser una ignorante le viene de serie, después de todo.

—Espera, estoy confundida… —alza un dedo—, ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

—No.

—Me suena a que estás mintiendo.

—Y usted suena como una idiota.

—¿En serio, Majestad? Ahora estás siendo cruel.

—Sheriff Swan —exhala Regina, pareciendo frustrada con Emma y con ella misma, algo fascinante—. Estamos en medio de una nueva desgracia para la ciudad, tenemos mucho que hacer y mucho más por averiguar. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del tema y nos centramos en el trabajo?

—Pero…

—Déjelo, señorita Swan.

A pesar de la persistente voz en lo más hondo de su cabeza que la regaña para que insista un poco más, Emma lucha contra su propia curiosidad y asiente con rigidez. Regina tiene razón, como de costumbre. Hay mucho que hacer. Cambiando de nuevo al modo profesional, Emma se toma unos momentos para examinar la carnicería de su alrededor, los ojos verdes se le iluminan con la cautela que le han inculcado los mese que lleva de Sheriff en un pueblo mágico.

Por lo que parece, y a juzgar por la dirección en la que se han caído los árboles a ambos lados del río, posiblemente el destello brillante que han visto la Abuelita y Sabio creó una onda expansiva que arrancó los árboles de raíz. Teniendo en cuenta las lesiones de Gold, probablemente lo lanzó por los aires desde una distancia bastante larga, piensa mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior. El origen de la magia, si su teoría es correcta, es la pequeña mancha circular de rocas blanqueadas a dos metros de donde se encuentra tendido ahora el duende. El bello de los brazos y de la nuca se le han erizado cuando ha pasado por ese lugar al llegar, de la misma manera que lo hicieron cuando entró en el círculo mágico que hizo Regina hace unos días; y aunque no es mucho de donde tirar, hace su teoría mucho más verosímil en su mente.

—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo Gold aquí? —pregunta girándose hacia Regina, que permanece en silencio.

—Bueno, sheriff, si toma como referencia el terremoto que ha inducido, y todas las fisuras que se han abierto por toda la ciudad por su causa, yo diría: nada bueno. Como de costumbre —comenta Regina, tirando lejos la empuñadura dorada y lanzándole a la serpiente herida otra mirada desdeñosa.

—Sí, eso es bastante obvio. —Emma suspira. Sin pensarlo mucho, patea la mitad inferior del bastón de Gold, y lo hace con tanta fuerza que lo envía al río. Regina la mira, Emma simplemente se encoge de hombros. Gold tampoco es que le fuera a dar mucho uso al bastón roto—. Va a pasar un tiempo hasta que podamos obtener respuestas de ese canalla. ¿Crees que cantará?

—No se haga muchas ilusiones, sheriff. Gold tiende a decepcionar a la gente.

—Cierto —coincide asintiendo con movimiento cansado.

—E incluso si consigue que hable, dudo mucho que revele sus verdaderas intenciones. Su astucia no conoce límites, toda su existencia se basa en secretos, medias verdades, juegos mentales y manipulaciones. Con Rumpelstiltskin, lo único que puedo dar por seguro, es que cada cosa que hace es para su beneficio personal, todas sus acciones, todas sus ofertas, sin importa cuán pequeñas sean —comparte Regina, con un halo oscuro—. Él tiene sus propios motivos, siempre los ha tenido. Lo que haya sucedido aquí, ha sucedido porque él quería.

—¿Quería hacerse daño?

—Querida, es un hombre que se dejó encarcelar y humillar voluntariamente durante meses para poder estar donde necesitaba cuando lancé la maldición. Cuando se trata de Rumpelstiltskin no existen las coincidencias, pensaba que a estas alturas ya lo sabía.

—Tienes razón —concede Emma, pasándose una mano cansada por el pelo. Cuanto más conoce sobre él, más segura está de que Gold es una especie de marionetista enfermo, moviendo los hilos detrás de las escenas, mientras gente como ella, sin saberlo cumple su voluntad. Es aterrador, pero es la verdad—. Pero no puedes, no sé, ¿adivinar lo que intentaba hacer aquí?

—Me temo que tengo tanta idea como usted en lo que a esto respecta, por mucho que odie admitirlo —dice Regina en voz baja, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mirando a la destrucción que las rodea, frunce el ceño, con aspecto ligeramente preocupado—. Pero sea lo que sea, creo que deberíamos considerarnos afortunadas de que sus acciones solo provocasen un terremoto menor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿puede sentir las trazas residuales de la magia que todavía flotan en el área?

—Sí… —Emma asiente. Joder, incluso su walkie-talkie lo está sintiendo, como indica la vomitona constante de interferencias—. Hace que me pique la parte de atras de la cabeza.

—Entonces está de acuerdo en que es extremadamente poderosa, ¿no es así? Nunca he sentido una magia tan abrumadora y fuerte desde la Maldición Oscura. Y no puedo evitar pensar que algo tan potente como esto podría acabar con la ciudad entera.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho?

—No lo sé —admite Regina frustrada, con la boca en una fina línea.

Emma habría seguido con otra pregunta, hay muchas más que gritan por ser preguntadas, pero la distrae un sonido sordo metálico que hacen los paramédicos cuando levantan la camilla y se llevan a Gold. Frunce el ceño en cuestión, con cautela, y recoge el objeto metálico que se ha deslizado de las garras de Gold. Sopesándolo en la mano, lo estudia por un momento antes de mostrárselo a Regina, que también siente curiosidad. No tiene ni que decir nada, porque con solo una mirada, la cara de Su Majestad brilla al reconocerlo.

—Su daga… —exhala Regina un poco preocupada y mucho más asombrada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—O lo que queda de ella —farfulla Emma.

La hoja ha desaparecido, solo queda la empuñadura. Pero tiene el mismo aspecto que en la ilustración del del Ser Oscuro que vio en el libro de Henry.

—Eso… eso lo explicaría todo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Regina se posan en ella y, a continuación, viajan lentamente hasta la empuñadura de la daga.

—En esencia, esa daga es la fuente de la magia del Ser Oscuro, de su poder. Por lo tanto, es lógico que su destrucción hubiera tenido repercusiones considerables. El terremoto y la devastación que estamos viendo tienen sentido si se tiene en cuenta lo formidable que es la daga… o era.

—Entonces… si Gold no tiene poderes, eso significa… —Emma mira el camino que dirige hacia el puente, observando cómo los paramédicos maniobran entre la masa de árboles caídos y desaparecen en el camino sinuoso—. ¿No deberías…?

—No.

—¿Aunque esté…?

—Sí

—Pero ya no puede curarse a sí mismo…

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Regina alza una ceja en un claro reto.

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿de verdad le importa si vive o muere?

—Me… —comienza, pero tras un momento de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, se rinde y cierra la boca.

Si dice «sí» estaría mintiendo, si dice «no» sería peor desde el punto de vista moral. Nada es blanco o negro, sobre todo en esta ciudad.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dice Regina, tan franca y sin arrepentimientos como siempre—. Deje que la medicina moderna haga su trabajo. Si cree en el dicho de que mala hierba nunca muere, entonces no tiene que preocuparse; y como este mundo, o cualquiera en este caso, tiende a ser injusto, su supervivencia está garantizada. Tendremos nuestras respuestas cuando despierte.

Mirando el objeto en la palma de su mano, y dándole vueltas una y otra vez, Emma finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

—Vale, pero tú… espera un segundo… —dice con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, suele dejar que su mente divague mucho, pero algunas veces le presta atención. Y ahora mismo, le ha surgido un detalle importante sobre la daga, algo que Regina le dijo un par de días después del ataque del espectro, cuando estaban investigando espadas legendarias y otras armas encantadas—. Creía que habías dicho que la daga era indestructible.

—Yo también tenía esa impresión. Estaba equivocada.

—¿Entonces qué demonios ha podido destruir esta cosa? ¿Un hechizo superpoderoso?

—Quiz… —Regina se detiene, y entonces parpadea—. No… un hechizo no —murmura despacio, pensativa.

La manera en la que su cara se congela como si una epifanía la acabase de golpear, deja a Emma conteniendo la respiración, anticipando lo que Regina tiene que decir.

Cuando el silencio se extiende durante unos tortuosos segundos, su ansiedad la lleva a instigarla.

—¿Piensas en algo?

—Su…

—¿Mí…?

—Su perro…

—¿Mi qué?

—Su acosador —aclara Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse del estupor—. Su espada.

—¿Argos? Crees que él tiene algo que ver con…

—¡Sheriff!

Hay algo en la voz de August que rezuma urgencia y que las pone a ambas en estado de alerta. Se dan la vuelta, sus manos se buscan la una a la otra y se sitúan en posición defensiva _barra_ ofensiva que han perfeccionado desde el ataque del espectro; Emma delante, haciendo de escudo humano de Regina, mientras la morena tiene la mano levantada, preparada para hacer magia. Con ojos agudos, miran alrededor hasta que visualizan a August agitando las manos con frenesí desde la zona del bosque, pasada la multitud de árboles caídos y todo tipo de escombros.

No parece estar bajo un ataque o herido…

—¡Ven, rápido! ¡He encontrado a alguien!

…pero parece que otra persona sí lo está.

[X-X-X]

Ese «alguien» con quien ha tropezado August resulta que es Jethro Peters, también conocido como Rufio, líder de los Niños Perdidos: bromista extraordinario, el dolor de cabeza más grande del Departamento del Sheriff y cómplice conocido del ladrón enmascarado más buscado de Storybrooke.

Y como con la daga del Ser Oscuro, si quedaba alguna duda en la cabeza de Emma sobre si Argos había estado involucrado en lo que había pasado hoy, se ha esfumado completamente.

Es muy irónico cómo las tachuelas metálicas de un chaleco de cuero tienen otro propósito más allá de hacer parecer al que lo lleva un hortera con mal gusto.

Resulta que los adornos llamativos en la ropa salvan vidas. La vida de Rufio, como es el caso de hoy. Si no llega a ser porque las tachuelas han brillado cuando August estaba pasando con la linterna, en busca de pistas y fisuras por la zona, no sería descabellado asumir que los Niños Perdidos se habrían quedado sin líder al final del día.

Tirado bocabajo, noqueado y con la gorra manchada de sangre, el infame alborotador está atrapado debajo de un abeto caído y tiene las piernas aplastadas por el enorme tronco.

—Tengo pulso —dice Emma de rodillas, con los dedos en el cuello de Rufio, a los dos que se ciernen sobre ella—. Pero es débil. Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo al hospital rápido.

—Espera… —August se agacha y se pone a cuatro patas, intentando echar un vistazo a las piernas del adolescente—. Sheriff… tan pronto como quitemos esta cosa, hay una gran posibilidad de que se desangre.

—Joder… entonces tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. —Emma suspira. Ahora mismo solo hay una, ¡una!, ambulancia en activo en Storybrooke (las otras están fuera de servicio desde que el cíclope se presentó en el desfile el mes pasado), y se ha ido hace un momento con Gold dentro. Es una buena noticia que haya otros métodos para viajar en esta ciudad. «Métodos mágicos», piensa mientras mira a Regina—. ¿Podrías hacer desaparecer el tronco, curarle las piernas rápido antes de que empiece a desangrarse y teletransportarnos al hospital?

—Puedo levitar el árbol, apartarlo, y curar inmediatamente sus piernas, —asiente Regina—, pero la teletransportación es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque francamente, sheriff, tiene un aspecto horrible.

—¿Qué? —Emma hace una mueca, muy confundida y un poco ofendida—. ¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con la teletransportación?

—Teletransportar dos personas requeriría que le absorbiese una cantidad considerable de energía, imagínese tres. Y queda un largo día por delante, señorita Swan, tenemos fisuras que cerrar, y, basándome en experiencias pasadas, criaturas que matar también. Tenemos que ahorrar su fuerza.

—Regina, puedo soportarlo…

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que es lo suficiente testaruda para creerlo, pero parece que está en las últimas, _princesa_.

—Confía en mí, estoy perfectamente bien —declara con énfasis, tan cabezota como siempre a pesar de sentirse cansada como un perro.

—Jefa, con el debido respeto, sí que pareces un poco demacrada… —murmura August, en voz baja, aportando su granito de arena.

—Pienso lo mismo. Por una vez, esta marioneta y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo —continúa Regina en tono condescendiente—. Por lo tanto, en lo que a mí respecta, sheriff, acaba de perder la votación dos a uno.

Sintiendo una punzada de traición, Emma le lanza una mirada mordaz a su ayudante, que avergonzado, finge no darse cuenta manteniendo sus ojos clavados en Rufio.

Regina, por otra parte, sigue presionando:

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: voy a apartar el árbol, a curar las piernas de este maleante y el ayudante Booth se lo va a llevar al hospital en su coche patrulla.

—Pero…

—Fin de la discusión.

—Escucha, puedo…

—¿De verdad quiere salvar su vida?

Regina la desafía levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces hágale un favor y deje de discutir —ordena Su Real Grano en el Culo.

Y sin esperar a que le ofrezca la mano, Regina coloca la suya sobre la cabeza de Emma, como un sacerdote bendiciendo a un niño, y comienza la tarea de absorber la energía de su cuerpo.

Cuando se cogen de las manos y Regina absorbe energía de ella, siempre siente el mismo tenue zumbido, casi como un cosquilleo. Pero esto… esto es muy diferente. Su Majestad le está quitando energía directamente de la cabeza, e intensa es una palabra demasiado suave para describir la sensación. Es como si fuese la madre de todas las congelaciones cerebrales, Emma se podría engullir un granizado de un solo trago y se sentiría de la misma forma que ahora.

—Ay —se queja mirando hacia arriba, a los labios de Regina que los tiene fruncidos en un gesto petulante.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?

—Eso duele.

—Oh, lo siento —arrulla Regina con condescendencia, sin sonar nada arrepentida—, teniendo en cuenta lo cabezota que es, me ha dado la impresión de que no sentiría nada.

—Pues lo hago —refunfuña Emma, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—, Su Sádica Realeza.

Unos labios torcidos en una diabólica sonrisita es lo que recibe como respuesta antes de que Su Majestad haga un movimiento de muñeca y lance por los aires el árbol, lejos del delincuente juvenil favorito del Departamento del Sheriff. Y antes de que nadie pueda pestañear, con otro movimiento de muñeca cura las piernas heridas de Rufio.

Una vez hecho esto, antes de soltar su cabeza, Regina le da una ligera y casi imperceptible palmada. Conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, Emma le lanza una mirada malhumorada antes de volver a prestarle atención a su ayudante.

—August, puedes…

—Sheriff —la interrumpe, señalando con la barbilla a Rufio.

El chico se está agitando.

Abre y cierra los ojos, desde lo más profundo de la garganta del adolescente sale un gemido gutural.

—¿Rufio? —dice Emma con voz suave y tranquila, consciente del estado en el que se encuentra—. Eh, ¿puedes oírme, colega?

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz, el joven desorientado mira hacia arriba, buscando su cara con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabría decir si la está viendo o no.

—Ar… gos… —masculla de manera incoherente, con la sangre tiñéndole los dientes y goteándole por la comisura de la boca.

Eso responde a su pregunta.

—No, chico, soy la sheriff Swan —le dice Emma en un tono suave que nunca pensó que utilizaría con un chico que, hace apenas unas horas, intentaba atrapar—. No intentes moverte. Te has dado un buen golpe, pero te pondrás bien. El ayudante Booth te va a llevar al hospital. ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—Nnnghh…

Se tomará eso como un «sí».

—¿Argos también está aquí?

La cara de Rufio se retuerce de dolor, y antes de que sus ojos se queden en blanco y su cuerpo vuelva a ser un peso muerto, lo abruma la angustia.

—August —dice Emma rápidamente.

—Me pongo a ello —dice entendiendo que ese debe ser su pie para saltar a la acción. Gruñendo en voz baja, coge a Rufio en brazos y se levanta. Al ver que Emma le intenta ayudar, August niega con la cabeza y se va—. Guarda las fuerzas, sheriff. Yo me ocupo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sep. Ya me encargo yo.

—Vale, ten cuidado por el camino —grita Emma—. Nos quedaremos aquí un rato más para ver si tiene algún amigo cerca. Después de dejar al chico en el hospital, vete con Leroy. Nosotras nos uniremos más tarde a la partida en la búsqueda de fisuras.

Ya unos metros alejado de ellas, August murmura un distraído:

—Sí, sheriff.

Y se va caminando con cuidado, centrado en mirar por donde pisa, consciente de no dejar caer al chico de los brazos.

Echando un vistazo a la morena por encima de ella, que sigue en cuclillas, Emma extiende una mano pidiendo ayuda silenciosa a Regina para levantarse. Por supuesto, la presumida de Su Majestad se hace de rogar cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja altanera.

Sin dejarse impresionar, Emma engancha un dedo en una de las trabillas del elegante pantalón de Regina —que es perfecto para una reunión pero poco práctico para patear por el bosque— y lo usa de punto de anclaje para levantarse. Reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, ignora el «¡Señorita Swan!» de disgusto que le lanza Regina mientras se aferra a los pantalones como si de ellos dependiese su vida. No se han caído hasta las rodillas de la morena, pero han bajado dos o tres centímetros.

Totalmente de pie, tratando de evitar que su rostro muestre expresión alguna, Emma mira a una Regina muy seria, con aspecto de niño inocente al que acaban de pillar sosteniendo una caja vacía de galletas y cubierto de migas por toda la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tiene que ser tan inmadura?

—Oh, lo siento —dice Emma imitando la media disculpa de Regina con una sonrisa dulce—, teniendo en cuenta lo estrecha que eres, pensaba que tus pantalones no se moverían ni un centímetro.

Antes de que la ex-Reina Malvada pueda prenderle fuego con la mirada incendiaria que tiene en los ojos, la voz distorsionada de Ruby crepita por el walkie-talkie, la magia residual del pequeño accidente de Gold todavía interfiere en la señal de la radio.

—¿_Sher… iff?_

—¿Sí? Adelante, Rubes.

—_Tenemos un pro… blema._

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

—_Tenem… os nuestro pri… mer visitante del otr…o lado_ —informa su segunda al mando—. _Hay una qui… mera cerca de los mu… elles. Rep… ito, quimera cerca de… los muelles. Necesito refuerzos._

«Mierda.»

—Los muelles están muy cerca de Main Street, de la oficina del doctor Hopper —entona Regina, agarrando las mangas de la chaqueta de Emma—. Mi hijo… nuestro hijo está allí.

«Dos veces mierda.»

—Regina y yo estaremos allí tan pronto como nos sea posible —responde Emma a su ayudante, recomponiéndose por completo y compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con la morena—. Rubes, escucha, no te hagas la heroína. Espera a que lleguemos y prepararemos un plan de ataque. ¿Me recibes?

—_Sí, sher… iff._

—Aguanta, pronto estaremos ahí.

Impulsadas por la inevitable inyección de adrenalina, y por la mutua preocupación por su hijo, comienzan a moverse con prisa para ir hasta donde tienen los coches aparcados. La caminata sería más fácil, y duraría la mitad, si alguien hubiera traído zapatos cómodos. Después del segundo amago de desliz, y a pesar de su propio cansancio, Emma coge la mano de Regina y la ayuda a cruzar un par de troncos caídos, asegurándose de que la morena no pierde el equilibrio. Sorprendentemente, Su Majestad, no desprecia el gesto, de hecho Emma tiene la sensación de que Regina se agarra mucho más fuerte.

—¿Sabes?, con todos los viajes que hemos tenido que hacer al bosque desde que se rompió la maldición, creía que a estas alturas ya te habrías comprado zapatos de senderismo… —comenta al pasar una zona con tierra particularmente resbaladiza, mirando los zapatos planos de la morena—. Esas cosas tienen una tracción nula.

—Querida, la mayoría de los zapatos de senderismo son horribles y antiestéticos, un desperdicio de dinero —apunta Regina casi sin aliento, permitiendo que Emma la coja por la cintura y cargue con ella por una pendiente difícil—. ¿Y por qué debería comprar unos cuando tengo un _Caballero Blanco_ a mano que me ayuda a cada paso?

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tu bastón andante personal?

—¿Por qué? ¿Prefiere que me refiera a usted como mi pequeña esclava?

—¿Te crees que soy tu lacaya? —bufa Emma—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te dejaré a tu suerte para que te arrastres hasta el puente?

—Se ve a sí misma como alguien demasiado honorable para hacer ese tipo de cosas, querida. Ah, y, no sé, señorita Swan, ¿quizás el hecho de que no me ha soltado aunque ya no estamos en terreno peligroso?

Ahí la ha pillado. Sin palabras y muy avergonzada, Emma tensa la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué sigue agarrando mi mano, _princesa_?

—¿Por qué la sigues sosteniendo tú también, Alteza? —contesta.

—Suéltela, entonces.

—Suéltala tú.

Al final, nadie la suelta.

Cuando alcanzan a August en lo alto del puente, el tipo ni siquiera pestañea al ver sus manos unidas, en cambio, baja la ventanilla e inclina la cabeza cuestionando, con aspecto confundido, el repentino cambio de planes

—¿No has escuchado la radio? Hay una quimera en los muelles —proporciona Emma, respondiendo su pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Qué pasa si Argos está cerca y herido también? —grita August mientras gira el coche.

Rufio, ensangrentado, todavía está inconsciente en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla.

—Le digo: hasta siempre. Deje que esa escoria se desangre hasta la muerte —dice Regina, mientras pasa al lado del Cadillac de Gold y del escarabajo con rapidez, y con las manos todavía unidas, se lleva a Emma con ella sin darse cuenta—. Señorita Swan, cogemos mi coche —declara, sin dejar la opción abierta a debate.

—Bien, pero…

—Y yo conduzco —dice Su Majestad automáticamente después, sabiendo que es lo que iba a proponer Emma.

—Pero yo conduzco más rápido…

—Querida, solo lo parece porque conduce de manera temeraria —dice Regina, soltándola y poniéndose al volante del Mercedes, sin mirar a August que se aleja con la sirena encendida.

—¿Disculpa? Soy la sheriff y da la casualidad de que soy una conductora muy prudente.

—Nuestro hijo puede estar en peligro. Y, ¿conductora prudente? Dígale eso a la señal que destruyó en su primera noche en la ciudad y a la mujer histérica que casi atropella hoy, sheriff —dice con sarcasmo la morena.

Tan pronto como Emma cierra la puerta del copiloto, enciende el motor y lo acelera.

—_Casi_ es la palabra clave, Alteza. Si no fuese prudente, ahora mismo esa mujer sería un amasijo de carne en la carretera. Y lo de esa señal no fue mi culpa, fue tuya y de tu maldición —señala con cabezonería antes de detenerse y arrugar el rostro, perpleja—. Espera… ¿cómo demonios sabes lo de la señora Woodberry?

—Esa ridícula mujer ha aparecido en la oficina del doctor Hopper cuando estaba dejando a Henry, y ha tenido el descaro de gritarle a nuestro hijo que su madre acababa de intentar atropellarla. Y puesto que mi único crimen contra esa arpía, según creo, es maldecirla durante veintiocho años, supuse que se refería a usted.

—Oh. —Emma suspira, rascándose un lado del cuello. Maldita sea, ahora sí que tiene que enviarle flores si quiere volver a comprar donuts o garras de oso en la panadería de la señora Woodberry—. Eh… no has intentado tirarle bolas de fuego o algo de eso, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no.

Emma arquea una ceja.

—No he presionado nada a esa mujer maleducada —dice Regina entre dientes, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Cuando Emma insiste en mirarla fijamente, Su Majestad cede—. Si de verdad quiere saberlo, digamos que ambas madres de Henry son culpables de intentar atropellarla.

Como Caballero Blanco incorruptible y de corazón puro, no dice mucho de ella que este asunto la horrorice tanto como la divierte. Aclarándose la garganta y con la mejor cara de póquer que tiene, Emma replica:

—¿Ahora quién es la temeraria?

Regina carraspea.

Con una rápida mirada a lo lejos, en dirección al reloj de la torre, Emma presiona el botón del walkie-talkie enganchado en su hombro.

—¿Ruby? Llegaremos en diez minutos —informa a su ayudante—. ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

—_Me… me ha pillado un poco descuidada y me ha golpeado, pero estoy bien. Estoy atrincherada en la tienda de cebos. Este sitio está destrozado, Em. La fábrica de conservas está destruida._

—¿Hay víctimas?

—_No. Pero a ese tal Smee lo ha tirado al agua, aunque aparte de un corte feo en la pierna, está bien._

—Diez-cuatro. Estaremos ahí muy pronto, no te preocupes —la tranquiliza, pese a que ella no anda sobrada de confianza.

No es simplemente la sensación de estar quedándose sin reservas de energía, sino que no tiene ni idea de cómo matar a una quimera. Sí, puede que se comiese algo de la parte del león, de la cabra o de la serpiente de esa monstruosidad durante su desastroso viaje al Mundo de los Cuentos hace unos meses, pero no la había matado ella.

Saca el arma y comprueba la cantidad de munición en el cargador, Emma deja escapar un suspiro largo y tendido.

—¿Qué? —instiga Regina en voz baja, sus ojos no abandonan la carretera.

—Nada. Solo que… —dice con la voz desvaneciéndose y volviendo a poner el cargador en la pistola—. Antes de meternos en la boca del lobo, ¿tienes algún consejo para tratar con una quimera?

—Solo se me ocurre uno.

—¿Cuál?

—Intente con todas sus fuerzas no morir.

«Vaya.»

—Tan útil como siempre —bufa Emma—. En serio, Regina, ¿tienes algo que pueda usar? ¿Algo menos obvio que «no morir»? No sé mucho sobre esos monstruos más allá de ser un poco como un turducken[8].

—¿_Turducken_?

—Pavo, pato, pollo.

Las cejas de Regina se alzan lentamente con incredulidad.

—Señorita Swan, las quimeras son bestias mortíferas, ¿y usted las asocia con aves de corral?

—No me juzgues, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que mi estómago pudiese contenerlo en su interior. —Se encoge de hombros, palideciendo ante el recuerdo de esa sórdida carne—. Entonces, ¿pelean tan sucio como lo es su sabor?

—En realidad, sí. Y también escupen fuego —la advierte Regina. Con un rápido vistazo a la pistola que lleva en la mano, la morena sacude la cabeza con lástima—. Por ello, si yo fuera usted, no desperdiciaría balas, querida. Esa arma es demasiado débil para hacer verdadero daño a una criatura de esa clase.

Bueno, simplemente increíble.

Volviendo a guardar el arma inútil en la funda, Emma exhala un suspiro cansado y se deja caer de nuevo sobre el asiento.

—¿Te arrepientes ahora de rechazar la mayoría de mis viejas órdenes de requerimiento, señora Alcaldesa? Un lanzamisiles nos vendría de perlas en este momento.

Regina hace un sonido profundo en la garganta sin comprometerse, con una sonrisa apenas visible curvándole los labios.

—Si sobrevivimos a este día, sheriff, puede que done uno a su departamento.

—¿En serio? —dice espabilándose, bastante entusiasmada.

—Claro que _no_.

La cara de Emma muestra decepción.

—Provocadora.

—Crédula.

—Y si te envío una solicitud muy agradable, ¿lo reconsiderarías?

—Su madre es la nueva alcaldesa, sheriff. Moléstela a ella si lo quiere.

«Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.»

—No sé —murmura débilmente, mirando por la ventana—. Mary Margaret es un poco… eh… _estricta_… cuando se trata de los fondos de emergencia de la ciudad.

—Querida, creo que la palabra que busca es _tacaña_.

—No es tacaña, es económica.

—Señorita Swan, económica es dar a su departamento vehículos de confianza y de precio razonable para patrullar. Tacaña es comprar para su departamento chatarra de segunda mano que se pasa más tiempo en reparación que en las calles.

—Vale, es cutre —admite por fin, soltando un suspiro de derrota. Sería más fácil desangrar una roca que conseguir que una ahorrativa Mary Margaret le diese fondos para comprar munición potente—. Nunca voy a tocar armas decentes en esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Es una suposición muy certera, sí —le dice Regina con contundencia—. Lo cual es lo mejor, querida, pues es ridícula con la espada y ligeramente pasable con un arma. Está destinada a ser una inepta en el manejo de armamento complicado.

—Guau… —Emma silba incrédula, con la lengua empapada en sarcasmo—. Gracias, Alteza. Tu fe en mis habilidades enternece mi corazón.

—De nada, _princesa_.

Emma se burla indignada, pero luego, sin poder evitarlo, lanza una mirada de reojo a su compañera y sonríe con ironía.

—Eres un montón de cabrona, ¿no?

—Cuide el lenguaje.

—Eres muy cabrona, ¿no?

Regina pone los ojos en blanco, y demostrando que la grosería algunas veces se le pega incluso a las personas más refinadas, la engreída mujer murmura un sarcástico:

—Gilipollas.

—¿Gili? —Emma sonríe.

—Pollas.

—Cuida el lenguaje, Alteza.

—Idiota.

[X-X-X]

Está bien, es lo suficiente mayorcita para admitir que sus habilidades en los combates con espada son simplemente ridículos y que merecen ser objeto de burla continuamente.

Sin embargo, ¿sus habilidades lanzando espadas? Es algo bello y digno de leyenda. Y la gente lo reconoce, sea vergonzoso o no.

Utilizando este conocimiento para su ventaja, Regina, refuerza sus puntos fuertes.

Conjurando una lanza con su magia, Regina deja que haga lo que mejor se le da, que es tirar cosas como si no hubiese un mañana. Cabe destacar que la lanza da en el blanco, clavándose en la base de la garganta del león justo cuando la criatura abre la boca para escupir fuego. Herida y sorprendida, la quimera se tambalea hacia atrás, dándole a Ruby la oportunidad de saltar de su escondite y acercarse lo suficiente para cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente con un hacha. Herida de gravedad, cae de lado y lo único que puede hacer la cabra es balar inútilmente mientras espera a que la muerte vaya a acabar con su miseria.

Bajo la tenue luz de una de las farolas de los muelles, la criatura moribunda es un espectáculo mucho más penoso de cerca. Mirándola desde arriba, Emma no siente piedad ni remordimientos por la bestia que se lamenta en el suelo. Al patear la cabeza sesgada de la serpiente y lanzarla al agua, deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso de alivio. Aparte de un mechón de pelo rubio chamuscado por las llamas y de un par de cortes en el brazo de Ruby, todos han salido de la pelea relativamente indemnes. Emma mira a la mujer que tiene al lado cuando siente un ligero apretón en la mano y se lo devuelve. He aquí sus victorias, pequeñas o diferentes.

—Ha sido un lanzamiento impresionante, sheriff —elogia Regina con voz tranquila, mirando la lanza que sobresale de la garganta de león en silenciosa aprobación.

Normalmente, la respuesta cortés a la alabanza es un genérico y amable «gracias», como cualquier ser humano funcional bien sabe, sin embargo, cuando el silencio entre ellas se alarga unos segundos, Emma inclina la cabeza desconcertada y suelta un confuso:

—¿Y…?

—¿Y?

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

La mirada que le lanza Regina puede estar llena de diversión, pero su voz baja y aterciopelada desborda reproche:

—Querida, puede que haya matado su primera quimera, pero es de mal gusto e impropio de un autoproclamado caballero mendigar cumplidos.

—No mendigaba cumplidos —aclara Emma—. Esperaba, no sé, una puntilla.

—¿Una puntilla?

—Un insulto.

Regina se sobresalta.

—¿_Quiere_ que la insulte?

—En realidad no, pero es lo que sueles hacer. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes… me subes a lo más alto y entonces me tiras a lo más bajo.

Sus manos todavía están entrelazadas a pesar de que la batalla ha terminado (porque siempre es mejor estar listas y preparadas para atacar en caso de que aparezca otra criatura, ha dicho Regina), Emma siente y ve a Regina ponerse rígida por sus palabras.

—Para ser honesta, no me importa. Sé que es inofensivo —añade con rapidez, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella no es mucho mejor, no es que se contenga a la hora de devolver los insultos en su juego.

Regina se la queda mirando largo y tendido, con esos ojos color chocolate inescrutables.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Emma, vacilante.

—Señorita Swan, ha saltado delante de mí cuando esa bestia ha lanzado un banco en llamas en nuestra dirección…

—Sí, lo he hecho —asiente despacio, sin estar segura de a dónde se dirige esta conversación— ¿Y…?

—Pues lo que trato de decir es que, aunque haya sido estúpido, creo que se ha ganado un descanso de comentarios despectivos, por muy merecidos que sean la mayor parte del tiempo.

Emma se aclara la garganta y mira hacia otro lado por un momento, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. Nadie como Regina para encontrar una manera, compleja y con doble intención, para decir que quiere ser agradable para variar. En serio… ¿esta mujer? Única en su puñetera especie.

—Tal y como yo lo recuerdo, has sido tú quien ha desviado el ataque con tu magia. Tú nos has salvado a ambas —señala Emma, mirando a Regina por el rabillo del ojo–. Entonces, si lo piensas bien, no me he «ganado» nada. Yo simplemente me he quedado ahí mientras tú hacías casi todo el trabajo. Debería ser yo la que te recompensase a ti. Pero, no sé, Majestad, yo siempre soy agradable contigo, recompensarte con amabilidad no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no crees?

Los ojos marrones se entrecierran hasta formar pequeñas líneas.

—¿Se está burlando de mí, _princesa_?

—Por supuesto que no —niega con una amplia sonrisa, encontrando la innata actitud defensiva de la otra mujer divertida, y en cierto modo, aterradoramente entrañable—. Pero somos un equipo, Regina. No tienes que «recompensarme» ni nada de eso, porque estas cosas… son un poco lo que hacemos.

—¿Lo que hacemos? —repite Regina, apartando la mirada y burlándose—. ¿Saltar delante de bancos en llamas?

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿Y esas «otras cosas» son…?

—Oh, ya sabes, discutir a cada minuto del día… molestarnos por el placer de hacerlo… salvarnos la una a la otra de un espectro… limpiar ponis de un coche… llevar anillos eléctricos… —dice con una sonrisa irónica, y luego murmura con voz casi inaudible—: besarnos con lengua por protección…

Los ojos de Regina se mueven para encontrarse con los suyos, esos ojos marrones se encienden con tanta intensidad, que Emma se patea mentalmente por sacar el tema después de que ambas hayan hecho tanto esfuerzo por no hablar del beso desde que sucedió. Aunque, antes de que alguna pueda decir algo más, el sonido de pisadas acercándose hace que ambas mujeres miren hacia el lado, a la ayudante con aspecto estresado que se acerca con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—¿Damas? —Ruby finaliza la llamada, sus ojos pasan rápidamente de sus manos unidas a sus caras. Por suerte, no hace ningún comentario, aunque en el fondo, Emma sabe que se muere por hacerlo—. Tengo malas noticias.

—¿Hay más cosas? —suspira—. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Goblins? ¿Duendes?

—Peor. Arpías.

—¿Herpes[9]?.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Arpías_ —dice Ruby inexpresiva—. Concéntrate, sheriff.

—Lo siento. Estoy un poco cansada. —Emma deja escapar una pequeña risa. Los ojos verdes suben desde los pantalones de Ruby hasta la cara, cuando Regina le aprieta la mano de una manera nada delicada—. ¿Así que… arpías?

—Mujeres pájaro, señorita Swan —indica Regina, por si acaso se le ocurre confundirlas en su cabeza con las criaturas no tan míticas que hay por todas partes.

—¿Dónde están?

—Sobrevolando el convento —dice Ruby—. Era David el que acaba de llamar.

Con la mención del hogar de las hadas religiosas y de su padre, Emma no se sorprende cuando escucha un sonido burlón saliendo de la garganta de Regina.

—¿Está segura de que no ha confundido a una de esas monjas con un arpía? Al fin y al cabo, es un error común.

—Regina, venga —murmura Emma, lanzando una mirada de reproche a la arrogante mujer antes de girarse hacia su ayudante con un suspiro—. ¿Los huérfanos?

—A salvo. La capilla tiene hechizos protectores poderosos que mantienen a las arpías a raya. Blanca está en el bosque y David es bueno con la espada, pero no con el arco y la flecha, por eso pide ayuda.

—Está bien. Diles a los bomberos que la quimera está muerta y que ya es seguro entrar en los muelles. Cuando acaben de apagar los pequeños incendios, diles que nos sigan hasta el convento. Quiero tenerlos a mano en caso de que las arpías también decidan prender fuego el lugar. ¿Pueden escupir fuego? —pregunta volviéndose hacia Regina.

—No.

—Que los bomberos nos sigan de todos modos —le dice a Ruby.

—Lo haré, sheriff.

Ruby asiente, gira sobre los talones y se va corriendo en dirección al parquin de los muelles, donde están esperando los bomberos.

—Solo quería una noche tranquila para variar —comparte Emma con un suspiro cansado, mientras tira de la mano de Regina y encabeza el camino de vuelta a donde han dejado el Mercedes—. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—¿En esta ciudad, señorita Swan? Parece que sí.

—Vaya suerte la mía —se queja, apresurando el ritmo—. ¿Estás lista para otra ronda?

—No tenemos otra opción, ¿cierto?

—No, realmente no.

—Pero la pregunta más prudente sería: ¿está usted lista?

Emma sonríe ligeramente, cuadrando los hombros, sintiendo todo el estrés sobre ella como un peso muerto.

—Puede que tengamos que pasar por el 24 horas de camino al convento. Creo que necesito un Red Bull o dos… ¿o sabes qué?, quizás cuatro. Tenías razón, me siento hecha una mierda.

—Muy coherente con el aspecto que tiene ahora.

—Creía que ibas a cesar los insultos.

Alza una ceja, soltando a Regina cuando llegan al coche y se encaraman en sus respectivos asientos.

—Eso no es un insulto, _princesa_. Es una mera observación.

—Claro —murmura, mirando a Regina de reojo mientras se abrocha el cinturón del copiloto—. Vale, como la última vez, ¿tienes algún consejo para luchar con las arpías?

Entre arrancar el coche y maniobrar en la calle, Regina se toma su tiempo para considerar la respuesta.

—Cuando se lancen en picado le aconsejo que se agache y ruede, a no ser que quiera que la levanten por los aires y la tiren de cabeza desde diez metros.

—Agacharse y rodar. ¿Y…?

—Evite sus talones a toda costa. Si creía que las uñas del espectro eran malas, señorita Swan, se llevará una sorpresa desagradable si no se anda con cuidado.

Las cicatrices de su espalda desaparecieron gracias a Regina, pero hay momentos en los que los recuerdos de esa noche son tan vívidos, que tiene la sensación de que puede sentir esas uñas clavándose en su carne. No quiere volver a vivir esa experiencia nunca más. Pero, por supuesto, si sigue teniendo esa suerte de mierda, hay muchas posibilidades de que vuelva a suceder. Pasándose una mano por la cara, Emma deja escapar un pequeño gemido tortuoso.

—¿Qué? —incita la morena a su lado.

—Si algo tiene que tropezar con la fisura y aparecer aquí, ¿por qué nunca son conejitos y unicornios?

Regina sonríe con burla.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, sheriff, en esta ocasión su pequeña arma sí será útil, siempre y cuando su puntería con la pistola sea la mitad de decente que su puntería al lanzar.

Emma suspira. No es la mejor, pero tiene un tiro decente. De alguna manera tiene que amortizar las noches de los jueves que ella y sus ayudantes se han pasado entrenando en el campo de tiro. Frunce las cejas con determinación y, por instinto, se lleva la mano a la pistola y quita el seguro.

–¿Algo más?

—Lo de siempre, querida. Intente que no la mutilen o la asesinen porque…

—…es difícil extraer energía mágica de un cadáver —finaliza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comparten una mirada rápida y Regina deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta. A ninguna se le pasa el tácito «así que no se atreva a morir».

[X-X-X]

Cinco días, dieciséis increíbles fisuras cerradas, cuatro duendes incinerados, dos trols decapitados, tres arpías acribilladas a balazos y una quimera arponeada y picada después, Storybrooke ha vuelto a la normalidad. O, por lo menos, ha vuelto a la definición más cercana a lo normal que se puede aplicar a una ciudad maldita, maldita y no bendecida, con magia. Acción de Gracias vino y se fue sin que nadie pudiese celebrar realmente la fiesta, pero el sentimiento y los agradecidos «gracias a Dios sobrevivimos a otra catástrode mágica», son generalizados. Están demasiado acostumbrados a este tipo de tragedias y ya no se limitan a confinarse en la seguridad de sus propios hogares, la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke han comenzado a reconstruir sus propiedades dañadas y a seguir con sus vidas mundanas.

Lo mismo sucede con las personas que dirigen la ciudad, en concreto, los miembros exhaustos del Departamento del Sheriff. Después del terremoto del pasado martes y de toda la locura que trajo con él, hoy es el primer día en el que Ruby puede tomarse un respiro desde lo que le parece que es una eternidad. Pero por muy refrescante que sea, eso no significa que el trabajo esté hecho. La vida sigue y el trabajo no se termina. Incluso ahora, a las seis de una fría noche de domingo, cuando se supone que debería estar ya en casa recuperándose de una lesión, siente que el día solo acaba de empezar.

De pie en frente de la puerta del número 108 de Mifflin Street, Ruby mira a un Leroy privado de sueño y hace un gesto con la barbilla señalando el timbre de la puerta, instando sin palabras a que lo toque por ella. No le sorprende que su poco cooperativo compañero no se mueva ni un centímetro.

—También puedes llamar tú —murmura Leroy de mala gana, rascándose la marca rojo intenso que le baja en diagonal desde la frente hasta el puente de la nariz, cortesía de una escurridiza arpía y sus garras afiladas.

—Qué caballeroso. —Sonríe con dulzura y pone los ojos en blanco. Ruby apoya todo el peso en la muleta que tiene bajo el brazo y presiona el botón con un dedo con manicura perfecta dirigiendo una mirada mordaz a su compañero—. Sé que estás cansado, pero no tienes que hacer siempre honor a tu nombre, Gruñón.

—¿Qué? Tienes roto el pie, no el maldito dedo.

Antes de poder contraatacar a su malhumorado compañero, la puerta se abre, revelando a una Regina también irritada. Inmaculada en una blusa blanca y pantalones negros, la exalcaldesa tendría un aspecto distinguido y formidable como siempre si no fuese por el pequeño delantal de volantes que tiene alrededor de la cintura. De alguna manera contrarresta y suaviza la presencia intimidatoria natural de la mujer —como poner un tutú a un oso—, y por un momento descoloca a ambos ayudantes. Pero Ruby se recompone y se aclara la garganta.

—Buenas noches, seño… Regina. ¿Podemos…?

—Está descansando —dice Regina dándoles la bienvenida, bloqueándoles el camino con su esbelto cuerpo, evitando que puedan entrar en la mansión, o incluso echar un vistazo.

—Lleva descansando desde el viernes —se queja Leroy a su lado, la falta de sueño le irrita mucho—. ¿Con qué demonios la alimentas, con tus tartas?

Con Regina siendo la consultora mágica de la ciudad, una posición bajo la supervisión del Departamento del Sheriff, nada menos, han tenido meses para acostumbrarse a la actitud fría de la mujer; que todo sea dicho, delantal bonito o no, la mirada fulminante que Regina le lanza a Leroy es suficiente para que a Ruby se le erice el vello de la nuca.

Siendo previsora y teniendo un poco de sentido común, avanza un paso antes de que una bola de fuego se una a la mezcla.

—Lo siento, por favor, no hagas caso a Leroy. Ha sido una molestia durante todo el día, el cansancio le hace estar de mal humor —dice—. De más mal humor —corrige inmediatamente, forzando una sonrisa. Cuando sospecha que su compañero está a punto de objetar, le atiza en el pie con la muleta—. De todas formas, estamos aquí porque tenemos…

—Refrésqueme la memoria, ayudante Lucas —interrumpe Regina bruscamente, con los ojos marrones pasando de ella a Leroy—. ¿No tuvimos ayer por la noche una pequeña charla por teléfono?

—Así es, y sé que…

—¿Y no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor sería que la sheriff permaneciese en cama hasta que estuviera recuperada del todo, teniendo en cuenta el colapso que sufrió después de ayudarme con la última fisura?

—Sí, pero…

—Sin «peros», querida. Creo que fui muy clara cuando le dije que la señorita Swan no recibirá visitas hasta ese momento. Y a no ser que haya venido aquí para verme, cosa que dudo mucho, le sugiero que meta el rabo entre las piernas y se vaya corriendo de mi casa. Oh, y por favor, coja a ese enanito maleducado por la bufanda y lléveselo con usted.

El enanito maleducado carraspea indignado.

Es complicado mediar palabra cuando Regina está tan irritada, pero Ruby es persistente.

—Regina, sé que Emma necesita cargar las pilas, pero tenemos…

Ruby se calla con un simple gesto firme y desdeñoso de la mano de Regina.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprende de «no recibirá visitas», ayudante? Ya bastante tengo con cuidar de una terca bufona que insiste en levantarse de la cama e ir a trabajar mañana, a pesar de llevar con fiebre todo el día. No tengo el tiempo, ni la paciencia, para lidiar con un par de imbéciles que no son capaces de entender el simple concepto de _descanso ininterrumpido_.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda acerca de si el evidente afecto de Emma por Regina era recíproco, se han disipado al presenciar tal actitud protectora. Ruby comparte una mirada furtiva con Leroy, sus pensamientos van por los mismos derroteros. Parece que su jefa no es la única que nada entre la negación.

—Váyanse de mi porche —continua Regina, preparada para darles con la puerta en las narices.

Ruby se pone en el lugar de Regina, de verdad. El viernes pasado parecía que Emma se hubiese agotado hasta la muerte. Así que, en cualquier otro momento, Ruby habría aceptado la derrota, habría cumplido la demanda de Regina y se habría ido, pero hoy… no. Porque esto no puede esperar. Enferma o no, conociendo a la sheriff, Emma lo querría saber cuanto antes.

—Tenemos buenas noticias —dice con valentía, manteniéndose en sus trece.

Sin dejar tiempo a que la inevitable bola de fuego los golpee en la cara, levanta la solapa de la bandolera y le enseña el contenido a Regina.

Parece que eso es todo lo que necesita.

—¿Eso es…?

—Sí —confirma, asintiendo con seguridad.

«La infame espada de Ashe.»

Empuñadura de oro. Serpientes gemelas enrolladas en el pomo, joyas incrustadas en las hendiduras de los ojos e intrincados tallados en las cabezas.

—¿Lo ha encontrado? —pregunta Regina tranquila y seria, su voz ha perdido la carga asesina que poseía hace unos segundos.

—No. —Niega con la cabeza—. El señor Robbin la ha dejado en la comisaría. La encontró cerca de su casa, en la orilla del río.

La casa del hombre está a kilómetros de distancia del puente Toll. Aunque, si se mira desde la perspectiva adecuada, lo más importante no es el lugar en el que ha aparecido, sino el estado en el que lo ha hecho.

A la espada le falta la hoja.

Está rota, como la daga de Gold, y ya no representa ningún peligro para la ciudad… para su gente… y, lo más importante, para Emma.

Ruby no puede leer mentes, pero supone que Regina está pensando algo similar, porque algo muy parecido al alivio cruza por la cara de la mujer, relajando sus facciones y provocando que sus labios esbocen una sonrisa. Parece una persona totalmente distinta, más joven, liberada, con la piel más suave; y por un momento, Ruby se pregunta si esto es lo que ve Emma en su cabeza cada vez que sale en una de sus apasionadas defensas de la reformada Reina Malvada.

Es… inquietante. Y si es honesta, un poco fascinante también.

Pero entonces, como si recordase que hay gente delante, mirándola y juzgando cada tic y reacción, Regina se endereza con brusquedad y se vuelve a colocar la máscara de indiferencia en su lugar. Las paredes vuelven a estar ahí otra vez, tan altas como siempre. Dando un paso a un lado, empuja la puerta con la cadera para abrirla del todo, como una señal no verbal para indicar a Ruby y Leroy que tienen permiso para entrar en su casa.

—Tienen diez minutos —dice Regina entre dientes, girando sobre sus tacones y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Murmurando en voz baja un: gracias, Ruby cojea hacia el interior seguida de Leroy.

—¿No podrías haber empezado por ahí? —murmura Leroy, mirando su bolso y el objeto que hay dentro.

—Lo he intentado. Y tú tampoco has sido de mucha ayuda. En serio, ¿has tenido que sacar el tema de la tarta? —sisea por lo bajo y cuando llegan a la cocina para ir a la guarida subterránea de Emma, cierra la boca, consciente del par de ojos que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

Regina trabaja con ahínco en la cocina, por el olor se diría que preparando sopa de pollo.

En el instante en el que cierran la puerta del sótano detrás de ellos y bajan por las escaleras, Leroy le da un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—¿Has visto la mirada que me ha lanzado?

No la ha visto, y incluso aunque esa mirada no haya sido para ella, su piel todavía siente el calor haciendole cosquillas en la piel.

—¿Puedes culparla? —suspira Ruby, saltando los últimos escalones—. Estabas siendo un capullo.

—Sí, ¿y qué? No es ninguna novedad —farfulla Leroy—. ¿Y por qué demonios la estás defendiendo? Ha podido prendernos fuego, ¿sabes? O, peor, convertirnos en uno de esos adornos de jardín con sombreros rojos puntiagudos y exhibirnos. Como hizo Baba Yaga con Mudito cuando se olvidó de pagar ese cutre hechizo protector.

—Yo no me preocuparía si fuese tú… —Un bulto con cierta semejanza a Emma Swan; un lío de pelo rubio alborotado, piel pálida y ojos rojos hundidos, tose desde debajo de un edredón grueso—. Regina nunca te pondría en nuestro jardín. Serías un gnomo horrible.

Leroy carraspea.

Riéndose de la pareja, Ruby cojea por el dormitorio poco iluminado con la ayuda de la muleta, moviendo como puede la escayola del pie izquierdo.

—Hola, sheriff.

Emma responde con un gesto somnoliento, siguiendo con ojos legañosos sus movimientos espasmódicos.

—Siento interrumpirte así, jefa, pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, te lo prometo —le dice con un sonrisa.

Porque seguramente Regina les persiga con una escoba como alarguen mucho su estancia.

—Está bien. Estoy harta de dormir.

—Eh. ¿Quieres intercambiar problemas? —gruñe Leroy, dejándose caer sobre el sillón junto a la cómoda, la tenue luz acentúa las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Girando sobre el pie bueno, Ruby se sienta con cuidado al lado de su amiga enferma, dejando la muleta apoyada en un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Emma sonríe ligeramente.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Leroy, muy poco ducho en endulzar las cosas, o en poner en práctica la cortesía, dice lo que ve:

—Como si la muerte te hubiese comido y después te hubiera vomitado.

—Muy gráfico, pero sí, resume bastante bien cómo me siento —dice Emma con voz ronca, sonando como si se hubiese fumado una cajetilla de cigarrillos—. ¿Regina os ha dejado entrar?

Ruby responde afirmativamente con un sonido salido de la garganta.

—Entonces supongo que esto no es una visita social.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque de otra manera no os habría dejado entrar —dice Emma como si cayera de cajón— ¿Sabéis que esta mañana ha echado a Mary Margaret y David de la puerta?

Las cejas de Ruby suben con la sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa divertida. «Con un par», pero así es Regina Mills. Eso explica el humor de los Encantadores cuando se ha topado con ellos en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Si no hubiera tenido prisa, hubiera sufrido otra diatriba centrada en Regina.

—Sí, por eso si Regina os ha dejado entrar, debéis estar aquí por algo importante. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Emma se sienta, o lo intenta.

La pobre mujer apenas levanta un centímetro la cabeza de la almohada antes de dejarse caer de nuevo con un gemido.

—No ha pasado nada malo, no te preocupes. —Ruby calma a la rubia reconfortándola con un suave apretón en el hombro—. Pero sí ha pasado algo genial.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿la magia se ha ido y Storybrooke vuelve a ser una ciudad normal y aburrida?

Leroy resopla.

—Sí… esa es la fiebre hablando, ¿no?

—Bueno, una chica puede soñar.

—Hay una línea muy pequeña entre los sueños y los engaños, hermana.

—Ya, ya. —Emma deja escapar un suspiro exagerado, se pone de lado y, temblando ligeramente, se coloca el edredón bajo la barbilla—. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se acabó —dice Ruby en voz baja con una sonrisa—. Por lo menos, todo el drama de robarte el alma para activar una espada. Ya puedes respirar tranquila.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La mejor manera y la más fácil de revelarlo es, bueno, simplemente _revelarlo_. Así que, como ha hecho con Regina, Ruby abre la bandolera y le muestra a Emma, que se sorbe los mocos, lo que hay dentro. Y por segunda vez desde que han llegado, la cabezota intenta sentarse. Como era de esperar, Emma vuelve a caer con un miserable quejido. Teniendo piedad de su jefa, Ruby alcanza una de las almohadas en el extremo de la cama y, con cuidado, la sitúa debajo de la cabeza de Emma haciendo un poco de palanca sobre ella, y después deja caer sobre su regazo la espada rota.

—En realidad nadie lo quiso celebrar este año, pero feliz Acción de Gracias tardío, Em.

—Gracias —murmura Emma, pasando los dedos por el contorno de la empuñadura con las serpientes—. ¿Regina lo sabe?

—Sí, es por esto por lo que nos ha dejado entrar.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Yo no la he encontrado. ¿Recuerdas a Chris? ¿El tipo que trabaja a tiempo parcial en el zoo de mascotas? La ha encontrado esta mañana cerca de su casa cuando salía a pescar —comparte, observando cómo Emma examina el arma rota. En su cara hay una lucha por el dominio entre la cautela y la fascinación. No se puede decir que culpe a su amiga por estar indecisa, rota o no, es un arma preciosa, aunque aterradoramente poderosa—. Supongo… que esto sostiene la teoría de Regina. La espada de Argos destruyó la daga de Gold.

—Es una pena que al imbécil se le rompiese la espada también —dice Leroy en medio de un bostezo—. Hablando de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: esos dos hicieron el trabajo por nosotros.

Ruby asiente con un gesto.

Un par de ojos inyectados en sangre se encuentran con los suyos.

—¿Algún rastro de Argos? —pregunta Emma.

—No. —Ruby niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración. Ha intentado olfatearlo en vano durante días. La magia que todavía permanece cerca del puente anula su sentido del olfato. No puede encontrar su olor, o el de nadie. Es como si alguien hubiera dejado caer en ese lugar un megatón del perfume más pútrido del mundo—. Pero si Gold y Rufio cayeron hacia atrás, a lo mejor la explosión tiró a Argos al río —supone, encogiéndose de hombros—. Explicaría por qué la empuñadura ha acabado cerca de la casa de Chris.

—Y si sus heridas se parecen a las de Gold o a las de ese punki, con que ese cabrón se quedase inconsciente, sería suficiente para que haya muerto, ya sabes, ahogado —interviene Leroy—. Solo espera, su cuerpo aparecerá en algún lado… tal y como lo ha hecho su espada.

Emma deja escapar un suave sonido del fondo de la garganta, mirando su regazo sin pestañear.

—Esto es algo bueno… ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? —Emma la mira y parpadea—. Eh… sí, claro que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no pareces muy contenta?

—Lo estoy. Es solo… —Emma hace una pausa y luego suspira—. No me malinterpretes, me alegro de que esta cosa esté rota. Es una carga menos en mi pecho, pero…

—¿Pero…? —presiona Ruby.

—No sé, Rubes. Podemos especular sobre los «cómo» y los «qué» de lo que pasó cerca del puente hasta quedarnos sin aire… pero lo que de verdad quiero saber, son las respuestas al «por qué» —admite Emma dejando escapar un suspiro cansado—. ¿Por qué se encontraron esas dos serpientes en primer lugar? ¿Por qué un cabrón sediento de poder puso en peligro su propia daga? ¿Y por qué haría Argos lo mismo con su estúpida espada? Esas dos armas eran la cosa más grande que tenían a su favor. Así que, ¿por qué arriesgarlo todo? No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.

Ruby suspira, ella tampoco lo entiende. A veces, muchas veces, parece que solo están jugando a atrapar a los tipos malos. Así que, en ese sentido, comprende la frustración de su amiga.

—Gold siempre ha querido poner sus sucias manos en esa espada, ¿cierto? —dice Leroy—. Quizás se la quiso quitar al enmascarado y acabaron a leches.

—Cierto, por lo que no te estreses mucho —le sigue Ruby, sonriendo con lo más cercano a una sonrisa reconfortante—. Puede que Argos esté desaparecido en combate, con suerte estará pudriéndose bajo el agua, pero Gold no se va a ningún lado. No tiene magia, está esposado a la cama y August le vigila como un halcón. Él responderá a tus porqués, no te preocupes.

—Ya… eso si conseguimos que hable —murmura Emma con voz áspera y frunciendo el ceño—. Hablando de ese duende, ¿ya está despierto?

—Realmente no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Básicamente está despierto en un momento e inconsciente al siguiente. Las lesiones mágicas siempre son difíciles.

—Sí, además, ese gilipollas está viviendo el momento de su vida con el gotero de morfina —añade Leroy.

A Ruby no se le escapa la envidia en su tono. Como castigo por ser un listillo, Emma le dio el turno de noche durante un mes, pero Ruby seguramente le suelte un poco la correa al enanito gruñón y le deje ir a casa a descansar cuando se vayan de la mansión. Pese a las veces que la ha puesto de los nervios hoy, se ha ganado su momento de descanso y relajación. El pobre hombre ha estado a base de café y cuatro horas de sueño desde el día del terremoto.

—¿Qué hay de Rufio? —continúa Emma, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Eso… es otra historia.

Recomponiéndose por completo, Ruby hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Gold ha estado yendo y viniendo de la consciencia, pero Rufio solo ha estado inconsciente. El traumatismo de su cabeza es más grave de lo que Emma, y los otros que lo encontraron, pensaron en un principio. No ayudó a su situación que August lo zarandease mientras lo llevaba hacia el puente. El chico se encontró con algunas complicaciones: una hemorragia e inflamación cerebral que lo llevaron a pasar por quirófano. Es una lástima lo que le ha pasado, se le parte el corazón. El líder de los Niños Perdidos puede que sea un demonio con una vena rebelde, pero una gran parte de Ruby siempre lo verá como Jet, el hermano dulce con voz suave de su ex.

—El doctor Whale se mantiene optimista, cree que despertará en los próximos días —dice con tono sombrío—. Con suerte saldrá de esta sin secuelas permanentes. El doctor Whale dijo que hay una posibilidad de que sus funciones motoras o su memoria puedan verse afectadas por el accidente y la cirugía.

—¿No podemos hacer que el Hada Azul cure al chico?

—No —murmura Leroy—, las hadas se han quedado sin polvo. Y a mis hermanos les llevará un mes reponer las existencias.

—Además, incluso si conseguimos que las monjas le curen, llevarlo a cabo será un poco complicado… —continúa Ruby, distraída recogiendo pelusas del edredón azul marino. Al ver la mirada de su amiga cuestionándola, decide explicar algo más, ignorando el pinchazo en el pecho cuando murmura—: Jackson no abandona su lado.

—¿Y?

—Que el amnésico está un poco inestable desde que perdió la mano. Se volvió majara, ya sabes. —Leroy bosteza, tan apático como siempre. El pinchazo en el pecho de Ruby se transforma en una puñalada cuando él sigue con lo suyo—: Está a un empujón de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Te apuesto cinco dólares a que se pone como un loco y pierde los nervios si ve magia de cerca.

Emma hace un gesto con un dedo.

—Espera… ¿el Capitán Garfio todavía no ha recuperado la memoria?

—No —responden Leroy y ella al unísono.

—¿En serio? ¿No vio a todos esos trols y duendes corriendo por ahí y destrozándolo todo?

—Ese tipo ha estado borracho hasta el culo todo el día, todos los días, hasta que el inútil de su hermano entró en coma —murmura Leroy. Y seguramente pensando en todos esos años en los que él solía hacer lo mismo, deja escapar una risa irónica y añade—: No me sorprende que no se enterase de nada, yo tampoco me daría cuenta.

Emma suspira, cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Así que, básicamente, uno de nuestros sospechosos se balancea entre la consciencia e inconsciencia, el otro probablemente esté muerto y nuestro aspirante a cómplice y único testigo está en coma.

—Más o menos. —Ruby se encoge de hombros—. Tenemos… —se detiene, sus oídos captan algo.

Intercambiando una mirada con Leroy, Ruby asiente y ambos se ponen de pie. Ni siquiera necesita su oído ultrasensible de lobo para escuchar los pasos que bajan por las escaleras. Por la manera en la que los pies de Regina golpean el suelo, parece que la mujer está haciendo notar su presencia deliberadamente.

—¿A dónde vais chicos? —Emma frunce el ceño.

—Lo siento, sheriff. Se nos ha acabado el tiempo —explica Ruby, inclinando la cabeza de manera sutil en dirección a la persona que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

Haciendo uso de la multitarea, Regina hace equilibrios con tres cosas: la pequeña bandeja que lleva en una mano, un cuenco con agua helada en la otra y la mirada preparada para fundir metales que le lanza a ella y a Leroy.

—Pero acabáis de llegar… —dice patéticamente la mujer desde la cama, con la voz a punto de convertirse en un quejido.

Regina se aclara la garganta y Ruby pilla la indirecta.

—Necesitas descansar —le dice a su jefa, tambaleándose sobre su pie bueno—. Te volveremos a ver cuando puedas levantarte.

—Entonces, esperadme mañana temprano en la comisaría.

El sonido agudo y metálico de los cubiertos golpeando los platos los sobresalta a todos. Bueno, a todos menos a Regina, puesto que ha sido ella la que ha puesto en peligro su propia vajilla al estrellar la bandeja contra la mesilla de noche.

—…o cuando esté bien del todo —enmienda Emma sin convicción, hundiéndose todavía más en las almohadas y evitando los rayos láser que son los ojos de Regina—. Sea cuando sea eso.

—Si continúa siendo tan testaruda, podría ser nunca —dice Regina de manera concisa, sentándose remilgadamente en el borde de la cama y mezclando la sopa con tanta fuerza, que una parte del líquido caliente rebosa la taza y cae en la bandeja.

—Venga ya, yo no sería tan «cabezota» si tú no fueses tan estricta.

—Eso va en ambas direcciones, señorita Swan. Yo no sería tan estricta si usted no fuese tan cabezota.

—Deja de tratarme como un niño, Majestad.

—Entonces le sugiero que deje de actuar como tal, _princesa_.

Con la una centrada exclusivamente en la otra, a Ruby no le sorprende el hecho de que ella y Leroy hayan pasado desapercibidos para la pareja enzarzada en una discusión. Optan por la opción de hacer mutis por el foro, alejándose poco a poco, antes de que la incomodidad comience a hacerse palpable, como pasa siempre que ambas acaban embotándose en su propio mundo. Leroy sigue su ejemplo.

—Que sepas que, las cosas serían más fáciles si me dejases hacer algo. Joder, cualquier cosa —se queja Emma con petulancia—. Voy a perder la cabeza aquí…

—¿Tiene algo ahí para perder? —se burla Regina.

—Estoy aburrida.

—Entonces duerma.

—Estoy cansada de dormir.

—Entonces coma —gruñe Regina, introduciendo una cucharada de sopa en la boca de Emma.

La rubia se saca la cuchara de los labios y se traga el líquido ardiendo con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Por lo menos puedo ver la televisión, Su Realeza Intransigente?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puede siquiera sostener su cabeza en vertical sin una almohada de apoyo. ¿Y espera que le permita ver la televisión?

—¿Sí?

—No. Y ahórrese la actitud inapropiada, señorita Swan. Tiene suerte de que no la haya asfixiado con una almohada. No compensa con todos los problemas que da —dice entre diente una exasperada Regina con un tono contenido que da a entender que está contando hasta diez en su cabeza—. Si quiere ver la televisión, póngase mejor. Parece que está a las puertas de la muerte.

—Eso es porque me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

Ya en los pies de la escalera con Leroy detrás de Ruby para ayudarla, se muerde el interior de la boca para ahogar una risa. A Regina se la conoce por tener la mecha muy corta, pero tiene que admirar el grado de paciencia que está exhibiendo en este momento, respuestas cortantes a un lado. Porque si Emma fuese su paciente y tuviera que cargar con la tarea de cuidarla como hace Regina, Ruby ya habría tirado ese tazón de sopa sobre la cabeza de su jefa.

—Es de mal gusto amenazar a los enfermos —murmura Emma en bajito y con tranquilidad.

—¡Señorita Swan!

—¿Qué? Solo lo digo…

Ruby se detiene con brusquedad con el pie roto flotando en el aire sobre un peldaño. Haciendo caso omiso al comentario desagradable: «muévete, Roja» de Leroy, desabrocha uno de los bolsillos de la bandolera e introduce la mano en el compartimento.

—¿Em? Dice en voz alta, apartando a Leroy hacia un lado para poder bajar las escaleras—. He olvidado algo…

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?

—Aquí tienes lo que me pediste que te trajera el otro día de tu escritorio. —Ruby ondea el sobre en el aire—. Siento haber tardado, pero me distraje con toda esta locura. Encontré esto en el último cajón, metido entre algunos archivos y un puñado de viejos recibos. No lo habría encontrado si no fuese por el olor a lilas —comparte, cojeando con torpeza hasta la cama y entregándoselo.

—Gracias… —murmura Emma, abriendo la solapa del sobre—. Me había olvidado…

—Argos —ofrece Ruby, contestando a la pregunta que se ha dibujado en el rostro de Leroy, e incluso en el de Regina, aunque ésta intente fingir desinterés.

—Creía que aquella extraña nota de despedida que envió el otro día iba a ser la última —dice Leroy en alto—. ¿Te ha enviado otra carta de amor?

—No… no es otra carta… —murmura Emma confundida, entre las cejas se le forma una arruga profunda.

Al cabo de unos segundos de suspense hojeando el documento, la rubia mira a sus caras expectantes, dándole la vuelta al papel y enseñándoselo.

El cabecero dice: «Certificado de propiedad.»

—…el capullo me ha dado su moto.

* * *

><p><em>—No te rompas esa cabecita, Sheriff. Haré los arreglos pertinentes para asegurarme de que obtengas la moto cuando esté, ya sabes, muerto.<em>

_—Ajá. Bien. Claro. ¿Y cuándo se dará esa ocasión memorable?_

_—¿Quién sabe? La vida es corta. Puede darse antes de lo que piensas…_

* * *

><p>[X-X-X]<p>

Y sin duda lo hizo.

¿No fue hace apenas unas semanas cuándo tuvieron aquella incómoda, y sobre todo indignante, conversación telefónica en Tulgey Wood? Mientras discutían sobre la motocicleta que se compró con su dinero,él de dió su palabra de que si moría prematuramente se la dejaría.

Emma en aquel momento se burló de él. ¿Y quién puede culparla? En lo que a ella respecta, la palabra de un delincuente no vale nada.

Queda demostrado, ¿no?

¿Quién iba a pensar alguna vez que alguien como Argos desafiaría las expectativas y mantendría su promesa? Y con todo lo confuso del asunto, la teoría de Leroy y Ruby sobre que el hombre haya estirado la pata y los peces se lo estén comiendo en el río Aris, es un buen agüero. Y aunque Emma, al contrario que sus ayudantes, no está tan convencida de que su acosador haya muerto en el puente Toll, tiene un presentimiento. Quizás Argos sabía que Gold iría a por su espada en cuanto regresó a Storybrooke. Tal vez trataba de salir de la ciudad pero Gold lo interceptó. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, incluso esa extraña carta de despedida que envió el día del terremoto. Pero a estas alturas, ¿quién lo sabe? Porque hasta que encuentren el cuerpo o Gold decida despertarse y hablar, son meras conjeturas.

Aun así, muerto o no, e incluso aunque Argos supiese de antemano lo que le iba a suceder, tenía que hacerle la vida difícil una última vez, ¿no? Le dejó su moto, sí, pero no del todo.

Tiene la propiedad, ¿pero la moto misma? Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Y nada de lo que tenga que ver con ese hombre es fácil, ¿verdad?

¿Decir que la acabará matando? Es el eufemismo del siglo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necesitas pulir tus habilidades deductivas.<strong>_

_**444159N 673039W**_

_**El conejo tiene las llaves.**_

_**Encuéntralo y es tuya.**_

* * *

><p>Eso es lo que decía la pequeña nota recortada escrita a máquina que estaba en los papeles de propiedad.<p>

Durante los raros, fugaces momentos que el potente cóctel de fiebre, fatiga y las medicinas no la dejaban fuera de juego, Emma pasaba gran parte de los minutos —minutos en los que debería haber estado descansando— mirando al techo mientras repasaba el contenido de la nota en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué significan los números? ¿Qué es ese asunto del conejo? ¿Y por qué con este tío tiene que ser todo un rompecabezas? Pensar en estas cosas (lo suficiente para tener un esguince cerebral, se burla Regina) la estresaba tanto que afectó a su recuperación y prolongó su tiempo de reposo en cama un tortuoso día más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la energía que ha gastado, todavía no ha descifrado el código.

Por lo tanto, no es ninguna sorpresa que ahora, en esta fría mañana de miércoles, cuando por fin ha conseguido la bendición de Su Majestad para volver al trabajo, Emma esté en el límite de su capacidad intelectual. Y todo este maldito asunto la hace sentirse una completa incompetente.

—¿Todavía no lo has averiguado? —pregunta Henry con la boca llena de cereales, observándola cavilar sobre la nota mientras su propio tazón de Cheerios reblandecidos está abandonado enfrente de ella.

—No —admite.

—A lo mejor es un código —dice intentando ayudar, su cara brilla con el entusiasmo típico de un niño, y sus siguientes palabras muestran la imaginación hiperactiva más propia de un niño de diez años—. Ya sabes, para desbloquear la entrada de su guarida oculta supersecreta.

—Sí… puede ser. —Aunque duda mucho que ese sea el caso, ya que la única que posee una batcueva no-tan-secreta legítima, se ha burlado de la idea de que alguien más tenga una guarida oculta en la ciudad que ella ha construido con magia. Aun así, Emma decide seguirle la corriente a su hijo—. ¿Conoces a alguien que sea bueno craqueando códigos?

—No, solo a Sitiador Final. —Henry se encoge de hombros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su rostro juvenil se oscurece—. Pero ahora está muerto.

—¿Lo está?

Su ignorancia se gana una mirada peculiar del chico. Y en lugar de responder a su pregunta, Henry deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se mete otra cucharada de cereales en la boca.

«Extraño… pero da igual.» Emma se encoge de hombros internamente, sin darle más importancia al comportamiento del chico. Al echar un vistazo al comedor y darse cuenta de la ausencia de la mujer que en este momento estaría disfrutando de una taza de café y un plato de fruta variada, mira a Henry y alza una ceja.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Arriba. Preparándose —dice después de tragar, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Tiene una reunión con mi profesora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás metido en problemas?

—Nop. Mamá quiere asegurarse de que podrá hacer mi traje ella misma. Dice que no se fía de la señora Petersen.

—¿Traje?

—Oh, sí… —Los ojos de Henry se abren durante una fracción y detiene la cuchara delante de sus labios—. Todavía no te lo he dicho…

—¿Decirme qué?

—Tenías razón —dice con una amplia sonrisa, y si esa sonrisa jovial fuese más grande, le partiria el rostro por la mitad.

¿Tenía razón? Vaya, eso es nuevo. Por instinto, Emma se endereza en el asiento con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

—¿La tenía?

—Sí.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Represento a Sir Gawain.

—¿En dónde?

—En la obra del colegio.

—¿Hay una obra en el colegio? —Arruga la nariz. Y en cuanto cae en la cuenta, su confusión deja paso a la incredulidad—. ¿Y has hecho una prueba?

—Emma —resopla Henry, poniendo los ojos en blanco un poco exasperado. No se podría parecer más a Regina aunque lo intentase. Es asombroso—. ¿Vuelves a tener gases?

—¿Eh?

—No importa.

Niega con la cabeza, echa la silla hacia atrás, recoge el bol vacío y desparece por la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al colegio? —grita.

—No, gracias —dice Henry tan pronto como emerge de la otra habitación, moviéndose con demasiada alegría para alguien que no suele ser el más madrugador de la casa—. Ya no soy un niño, puedo ir solo al colegio —declara con la arrogancia de un mini-Mills, recoge la mochila y se va en línea recta hacia la puerta principal.

—Eh, ¿estás…?

—Me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde. ¡Chao Emma! ¡Chao mamá! —grita mientras se va, sin molestarse en saludar con la mano o echar una mirada hacia atrás.

—¡Ten cuidado! —grita ella mientras se va corriendo—. Y no des un…

Se sobresalta, demasiado tarde. Por supuesto, a espaldas del chico, la puerta se cierra con un gran estruendo. Sacude la cabeza, los niños y sus enamoramientos tan obvios. Como si no supiese que esa venada independiente y su afán reciente por llegar temprano al colegio, son directamente proporcionales a su deseo de caminar hacia la parada con Paige.

A solas con su soledad, Emma se pasa las manos por la cara, exhala profundamente, y vuelve a centrar toda la atención en el papel que tiene delante, burlándose de ella con su cripticismo. Apenas lleva un minuto con la insoportable tarea cuando una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos:

—¿La puerta todavía sigue unida a las bisagras o tengo que llamar a Marco? —le pregunta Regina desde arriba, sonando un poco molesta.

Y es comprensible.

Emma sonríe con ironía.

—No te preocupes, ha aguantado.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Nunca he conseguido quitarle a ese niño la manía de dar portazos —se queja Regina frustrada; y aunque esté de espaldas a las escaleras, el sonido de los tacones sobre la madera le dice a Emma que su compañera de casa las está bajando—. Otra costumbre encantadora que asumo, heredó de usted.

—Ah, no. Puede que tenga un don para estropear electrodomésticos, Majestad, pero no soy yo la que tiene la costumbre de romper puertas —proclama Emma en su defensa—. ¿Esa afición del chico por las salidas dramáticas? Eso es todo tuyo.

Es la verdad, y Regina lo sabe. Si van a tener otro debate «naturaleza contra educación», definitivamente ganaría la educación.

Tomando el silencio de la morena como una pequeña victoria, Emma deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta, satisfecha de sí misma. Pero justo cuando piensa que Regina va a refugiarse en su estudio, escucha el taconeo de sus pasos dirigiéndose en su dirección.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta, apoyando la mejilla distraídamente sobre una mano y los ojos pegados todavía en la nota de Argos.

—Hoy tiene una reunión a la hora de la comida con su madre y Doug Worthington, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Agh, no me lo recuerdes —gime Emma. Ha conocido a un montón de cabrones insufribles en su vida, ¿y ese consejero, el jefe del Comité Asesor del Presupuesto de la ciudad? Está en lo más alto de su lista—. Con todo lo que pasó la semana pasada, no me puedo creer que todavía tenga que arrastrarme y besarle el culo para asegurarme de que mi departamento consiga una buena parte del presupuesto el año que viene. Si yo estuviera en el consejo, le daría a la policía más de cin… eh… —se calla, notando que Regina permanece de pie a su izquierda; una bolsa de ropa cuelga sobre el dedo índice de la mujer. Y juzgando por la expresión de su cara, Regina quiere que la coja—. ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Emma vacilante, mirando el traje gris oscuro y la camisa azul con recelo.

—Creo que se llama ropa, querida. Y parece que usted tiene un desafortunado gusto para ella.

Las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco son fuertes, pero se contiene de todas maneras.

—Tengo un día muy ocupado, no puedo ir a la tintorería por ti.

—No se lo estoy pidiendo. Está limpia.

—¿Entonces por qué me las estás dando?

—Me parece recordar que me las pidió anoche, señorita Swan.

«Eh.»

—¿Lo hice?

—Quería mi consejo para negociar de manera adecuada con el consejero Worthington —le recuerda Regina, y sacude la bolsa con la ropa—. Esta es la manera.

Emma alza las cejas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que va a ayudarme este traje a lidiar con ese tipo?

—Se sorprendería —dice Regina con sabiduría, sonriendo de esa manera petulante tan típica de ella—. Ahora, hágase un favor a sí misma y a su departamento, sheriff, en lugar de ese conjunto tan poco inspirador que insiste en llevar siempre a trabajar, lleve esto —ordena Regina, entregándole la bolsa; bueno, más bien se la tira—. ¿Sabe por qué se lo hace pasar tan mal ese consejero?

—¿Porque es un mamón triste que obtiene placer haciendo miserables al resto? —se aventura a adivinar.

—Bueno, sea como fuere, lo cierto es que no la respeta —le dice Regina—. Cree que es una grosera.

«No me digas.» Emma resopla.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Señorita Swan, incluso antes de que se rompiera la maldición y Graham le ofreciera el trabajo, Douglas pensaba que sería una pésima ayudante.

—Tú también lo pensabas —señala.

—Eso no viene al caso —resta importancia Regina con un movimiento de mano—. Independientemente de lo que solía pensar de usted, es a su madre y al consejero a quienes les tiene que pedir dinero, querida, no a mí.

—Lo sé… —exhala Emma, dejando la bolsa con la ropa en la silla vacía que tiene al lado.

Más fondos equivalen a un mejor equipamiento. Su madre debería estar a favor de su causa, ¿pero Worthington? De ninguna manera—. Pero todavía no entiendo cómo llevar puesto esto me va a ayudar…

—¿Quiere que ese hombre empiece a tomarla en serio, sheriff? Muéstrele que tiene a su propia oficina en alta estima. Póngase algo que le proporcione un aire profesional para variar —aconseja Regina, que todo lo sabe—. Douglas siempre ha sido un hombre difícil de llevar, pero también es muy sencillo de manipular. Responde bien a…

—¿…amenazas? —interviene, sonriendo.

Regina alza una ceja.

—Poder. Autoridad.

—Soy la sheriff. ¿No me convierte eso en una figura poderosa y autoritaria?

—Tener un título es muy diferente a asumir la responsabilidad, _princesa_. No solo tiene que hacer el papel, también tiene que parecerlo. Puede que actúe como una sheriff, pero parece una matona incompetente.

Eso es una grosería. Los vaqueros ceñidos y las chaquetas de cuero son sus marcas. Aunque, dicho esto, no cambia el hecho de que cada vez que se han cruzado en el Ayuntamiento ese engreído de Worthington (o Din Don como lo llama Henry a sus espaldas) siempre la miraba de arriba abajo, despreciando su vestimenta. Así que, aun cuando no le apetece un cambio de vestuario, Emma acepta de mala gana. De todos modos, es solo por un día.

—Bien —suspira, escudriñando el elegante traje que tiene al lado con ojos cautelosos—. ¿Entonces, me vas a prestar tu ropa de nuevo?

—Al contrario, querida, esa ropa es suya.

—¿Qué?

—Esa ropa es suya —pronuncia Regina minuciosamente.

—No recuerdo haberla comprado…

—Claro que no. La compré yo, señorita Swan. Pero usted la pagó.

Emma cierra la mandíbula que tenía abierta. Ahora la avasallan imágenes molestas de cómo Argos consiguió su motocicleta.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿compraste el traje en Sebastián el mes pasado? ¿Junto con el resto de mi ropa nueva?

—Muy astuta, sheriff —alaba Regina, con una de sus sonrisas patentadas de alcaldesa en los labios y dándole palmaditas en el hombro con condescendencia.

—¿Por qué me la escondiste?

—La guardaba por usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo tengo más espacio en el armario —responde Regina con sencillez.

—Claro. —Emma frunce los labios, esbozándole a Su Majestad una mirada de complicidad. Obviamente está escurriendo el bulto—. Apuesto a que solo querías verme en traje.

Regina carraspea y alza la nariz en el aire, pero por lo demás, la mujer no dignifica la afirmación con una respuesta.

Emma entorna los ojos y deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta. Toqueteando la nota de Argos que descansa en la mesa del comedor, se desliza del asiento y coge la bolsa de ropa arrojándola sobre el hombro.

—Lo que sea. Voy a cambiarme e irme, tengo que pasarme por el hospital y comprobar si nuestro alborotador está despierto.

—Muy bien. —Regina se aclara la garganta, y se dirige a su estudio—. ¿A qué hora vendrá a cenar?

—Eh… no estoy segura. Depende de los informes que tenga que escribir para las reclamaciones del seguro tras el terremoto, he escuchado que están todos amontonados en mi escritorio. Lo sabré cuando llegue a la comisaría.

—Llame a casa en cuanto lo sepa.

—Sí, Alteza —dice exagerando una reverencia.

Deteniéndose delante de la puerta de su estudio, Regina se da la vuelta y se queda frente a ella.

—Ah, ¿y señorita Swan?

—¿Hm?

—¿Henry ya le ha dicho las nuevas noticias? Va a ser protagonista en la obra del colegio.

—Sir Gawain, sí. Me lo ha dicho hace un rato —comparte; pero en vez de ir al aseo, cambia la dirección y se acerca a la morena. En la cara de Regina aparece una mirada extraña, Emma inclina la cabeza confusa—. ¿No lo apruebas?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?

—¿Qué cara?

—Como si estuvieras constipada.

Regina frunce el ceño.

—Mirarme fijamente no va a cambiar nada, que lo sepas.

La morena abre la boca por un segundo, indecisa, antes de soltar un suspiro y hablar con claridad.

—La profesora de Henry es una incompetente —escupe Regina—. Porqué la han puesto a cargo de una producción como esta, va más allá de mi comprensión. Nuestro hijo debería tener un papel principal.

Emma se muerde la lengua. Quiere al chico, de verdad que sí, pero hace unos meses lo vio representando a Benjamin Franklin en una pequeña obra de teatro sobre la Declaración de Independencia… y, bueno, digamos que cuando actúa se parece tanto a un palo de madera que bien podría haber sido hijo de August.

—Para ser justos, Gawain es un papel bastante grande —dice con evasivas.

—El Rey Arturo es más grande.

Es verdad, pero en serio, es lo mejor. El… «espera.» Muy lentamente, los ojos verdes se van cerrando hasta parecer un par de rayas.

—Regina, ¿de verdad vas al colegio de Henry para hablar sobre el traje con la señora Petersen? ¿O vas a intimidarla para que le dé a nuestro hijo un papel principal?

Todo lo que recibe como respuesta es silencio. Sin embargo, la mirada impenitente en su cara es suficiente.

Emma suspira.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿No cree que merezca el papel principal?

«Joder, no.»

—El chico merece un montón de cosas, pero eso no.

Regina alza una ceja.

—Q-quiero decir, —Emma se aclara la garganta—, se ha ganado el papel de Sir Gawain por sus propios medios. Parece muy feliz, no se lo estropeemos.

—Un papel secundario está por debajo de él.

—Y que tú te entrometas está por debajo de ti —dice Emma con suavidad, capturando los ojos marrones de Regina y dándole un ligero apretón en el antebrazo—. Escucha, ya eres una gran madre. No se lo tienes que demostrar a él, ni a nadie, convirtiéndote en una de esas madres a las que les da la locura del niño prodigio.

Con la postura rígida, Regina aparta la mirada. Pero Emma sabe que la ha convencido cuando la vena de la frente va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Al cabo de un momento, Su Majestad por fin cede y suspira.

—Supongo que es mejor interpretar a un simple caballero que a un rey cornudo o a su mejor amigo adúltero.

—Exactamente —dice sonriendo—. Pero no creo que vayan a mostrar la parte del adulterio en una obra de teatro infantil. No, a menos que quieran tenerme despierta la mayor parte del tiempo.

Regina la mira con desaprobación, pero un pequeño amago de sonrisa la traiciona.

—Empiezan a ensayar la próxima semana. Las horas coinciden con algunas de mis sesiones con el doctor Hopper, así que necesitamos coordinar nuestros horarios para ver quién recogerá a Henry ciertos días. Confío en que no sea un problema. Los ensayos son cada lunes, miércoles y viernes, de tres a seis de la tarde.

Emma se queda quieta y parpadea.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que los ensayos serán de tres a seis, lunes, miércoles y viernes.

—No, no… antes de eso.

—Confío en que no sea un problema.

—Retrocede un poco más.

Regina exhala con impaciencia.

—Necesitamos coordinar nuestros horarios.

Bingo.

«Coordenadas.»

—Hostia…

Emma exhala el aliento maravillada, una bombilla imaginaria se le enciende en la cabeza.

«Qué pedazo de imbécil astuto.»

—¿Pasa algo, _princesa_?

—Es posible que quieras alejarte de mí, Majestad —advierte a la otra mujer, con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose lentamente en los labios.

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, una desconcertada Regina permanece donde está.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque estoy tan feliz que podría besarte en la boca.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se está adentrando en terreno peligroso, ¿pero sabes qué? A la mierda. Riendo a carcajadas, Emma se balancea sobre los talones.

—¡Coordenadas!

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Los números, Regina —dice, con una sonrisa gloriosa en la cara, agitando la nota de Argos en frente de la morena colorada—. Son coordenadas.

[X-X-X]

Eso hace que la pelota empiece a rodar.

Después de la epifanía, era solo cuestión de encontrar un mapa, una regla, y hacer una especie de ejercicio de geografía de nivel de instituto. Bueno, más bien mirar a Regina hacer algún tipo de ejercicio de geografía de nivel de instituto. ¿Y qué hay de ella? Bueno, Emma ayuda de la mejor manera que sabe, por supuesto.

Se sienta, se comporta, cierra la boca y permanece callada.

O, por lo menos, lo intenta.

—¿Estás segura de que eso está bien?

—Sí.

—Me refiero, ¿esta línea no debería estar un centímetro más arriba?

—No.

—Pero eso…

—Señorita Swan.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de dar apoyo moral a través del silencio?

—Es más difícil de lo que parece.

—Claro que sí.

—Solo… ¿puedo decir algo?

—¿Qué quiere ahora?

—No te has apartado…

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te he avisado. No te has apartado.

—…

—…

—…

—¿Acaso querías que te besase en la boca, Majestad?

—¿Acaso quiere que le abofetee la cara, _princesa_?

—Solo digo que podrías haberte apartado.

—…

—Vale… animarte con silencio. Lo pillo.

[X-X-X]

Media hora más tarde, está de pie en la acera delante del único supermercado de la ciudad, apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto del escarabajo, tirando de vez en cuando del dobladillo de las mangas. Desde que ha llegado hace unos minutos, envuelta en toda su poderosa y autoritaria gloria, Emma es la receptora inconsciente de un puñado de ojos que la miran dos veces, algunas con sonrisas de aprobación, un par de miradas espeluznantes de soslayo, y un bienintencionado, pero ligeramente incómodo «Le sienta muy bien, sheriff» de un Archie que le guiña el ojo.

Halagador, pero no se puede decir que le guste toda esta atención. Bien vestida o no, se siente tan fuera de lugar con este traje como un piojo en la cabeza de un calvo.

Por el rabillo del ojo capta unas luces intermitentes rojas y azules que le son familiares, se aleja de su coche con un empujón y, con las manos en las caderas, mira en la dirección del coche patrulla que aparca detrás del escarabajo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de llegar en dos minutos? Pon en hora el reloj, August —reprende al hombre detrás del volante, que con un tímido «lo siento, jefa» apaga el coche.

—¿Has perdido una apuesta? —Como era de esperar, es lo primero que sale de la boca de Ruby cuando se apea del asiento del copiloto—. ¿Y esa ropa?

—Tengo una reunión a la hora de la comida.

—¿Y tienes que llevar traje?

—Sí, porque voy a arrastrarme para conseguir más fondos. Al parecer, un aspecto menos matona de lo normal ayuda.

–¿Worthington? —conjetura August.

Con el aspecto y la sensación de que es más vieja de lo que es, Emma asiente miserablemente.

—Bueno, tiene pinta de que esa reunión va a ser… divertida. —Ruby pone una mueca y se ajusta la muleta bajo el brazo—. ¿Buena suerte?

—No necesito suerte. Necesito un milagro —murmura Emma con timidez, tirando de las mangas por enésima vez. Observando que sus ayudantes todavía están descaradamente sorprendidos con su atuendo, deja escapar un suspiro—. ¿Tan ridícula estoy?

—Claro que no —la tranquiliza Ruby—. Solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte con otra cosa que no sean vaqueros y chaquetas de cuero. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía que tenías un traje.

—Créeme, yo tampoco lo sabía —murmura en voz baja.

—A mí me parece que te queda muy bien —interviene August—. Pareces una policía de verdad.

Hacer cumplidos ambiguos es la especialidad de Regina, y al estar acostumbrada a escucharlos directamente de ella, Emma mira a su ayudante y alza una ceja.

—¿Policía de verdad? ¿Qué narices parecía antes? ¿Una de mentira?

–No, no, no —niega con rapidez—. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Pero ahora… infundes más respeto.

—Como si eso fuese mejor —bufa Ruby.

Mirando hacia arriba desde el agujero en el que se ha enterrado, August deja escapar un débil suspiro.

—Pareces una de esas detectives de la televisión —enmienda, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. Es lo que trataba de decir.

—Claro. Lo que sea. En fin, seguidme.

Emma toma la delantera, llevando a sus ayudantes al callejón situado entre el supermercado y la ferretería.

Si Regina está en lo cierto, la moto tendría que estar en algún lugar de por aquí.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —pregunta Ruby, cargando su peso sobre el pie bueno y echando un vistazo al conjunto de contenedores de basura, cajas de cartón, y a la suciedad que hay por encima de todo.

—La suerte del tonto, y por la obra del colegio de Henry.

—¿Eh?

—Larga historia —dice con desdén.

Del bolsillo escondido en la chaqueta, saca una hoja doblada y comprueba la marca hecha con boli rojo. Bien, están justo en el borde del gran círculo rojo que ha dibujado Regina en el mapa.

Mirando por encima del hombro, un curioso August pregunta:

—¿Dónde has aprendido a trazar coordenadas?

—En internet —dice simplemente—. Y Regina me ha ayudado un poco.

Los capullos insubordinados la flanquean por ambos lados y le lanzan miradas dudosas.

—Bien… —Emma pone los ojos en blanco—. Ella hizo parte del trabajo.

—…

—…

—La mayor parte —enmienda rápidamente, evitando sus miradas—. Todo el trabajo.

Salvo algunas miradas divertidas mal disimuladas, sus ayudantes se compadecen, se muerden la lengua y guardan silencio.

Cuando el ánimo general vuelve a un tono más serio, Emma echa un vistazo a Ruby y, con un leve gesto de cabeza, le indica que se ponga en acción.

Y con eso, la mujerlobo detecta bombas del Departamento de Sheriff y se pone a ello. Cerrando los ojos y centrándose en la tarea que le han encomendado, Ruby inhala profundamente. Un momento más tarde, mira a Emma y le da el visto bueno.

—No huelo ningún explosivo.

—Bien, desplegaos. Gritad cuando encontréis la moto —ordena Emma, dando el primer paso valiente hacia el callejón.

Que comience la búsqueda del tesoro…

[X-X-X]

No es ninguna sorpresa que sea Ruby, con la ayuda de sus agudos sentidos, quien encuentra la motocicleta.

Escondida bajo una pila de cartón, la elegante moto color rojo es un regalo para la vista. Es una buena burra, desgastada en algunas partes, pero en muy buen estado.

Sonríe ampliamente, está ansiosa por alargar el brazo y tocarla, pero antes de que Emma pueda examinarla de cerca, su ayudante la golpea en el acto y, sin muchos miramientos o una pizca de vergüenza, Ruby hunde la cara en el asiento de cuero de la moto e inhala un par de veces.

Detrás de ella, Emma cambia el peso de un pie a otro, esperando incómoda a que su ayudante acabe.

—Y… ¿a qué huele su trasero?

—A ti —bromea Ruby. Se endereza y exhala una generosa cantidad de aire de los pulmones antes de mordisquearse el labio, pensando—. Capto la esencia de Rufio, e incluso un ligero rastro de Jackson, pero… —mira a Emma desconcertada—, …nada de Argos.

Bueno… simplemente asombroso. Y alucinante.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No tengo ni idea —admite Ruby, pasándose una mano entre las ondas marrones—. Pero… ¿sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que jamás haya captado el olor de ese tío. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Qué? ¿Como un fantasma? —murmura August.

—Exactamente —confirma Ruby.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Emma coge una profunda bocanada de aire y se obliga a dejar de lado este misterio y preocuparse por ello otro día. Forzar su cerebro para intentar encontrar sentido a todo este desconcierto, hace que se sienta enferma de nuevo.

Así que, ahora, se va a ir a su lugar feliz y dará gracias a las estrellas por haber logrado resolver al menos un enigma. La ubicación de la moto ya no es un misterio, y una vez más, se conformará con la victoria, sea grande o pequeña.

Y, aunque sabe de antemano que estará feliz y aliviada por ponerle las manos encima a la motocicleta del ladrón, Emma no esperaba sentirse tan eufórica. La sonrisa de satisfacción no se le va de la cara, y el hecho de que no pueda dejar de pasar los dedos por cada superficie plana y curva de la moto es absurdo, y embarazoso. Pero no es la única que se está poniendo en ridículo debido a la emoción. August, un entusiasta de las motocicletas, prácticamente se está corriendo en los pantalones.

Por supuesto, Ruby, al estar familiarizada con dicha moto —habiendo salido con su propietario original—, se hace a un lado, aburrida; dándoles tiempo para que expulsen la emoción del cuerpo.

—Puedo llevarla a tu casa, si quieres —se ofrece August muy servicial, sin ningún tipo de motivos ocultos, en absoluto.

Sus ojos le imploran que diga que sí.

—No, está bien. La llevaré yo.

—Pero esta cosa no viene con ruedines…

La cara de Emma se vuelve de piedra. Eso es ofensivo.

—No los necesito, imbécil.

—¿Sabes cómo montar en una motocicleta?

—Sí —responde con contundencia, y ahí deja el tema.

No necesita saber que su experiencia con las motos es por un trabajo a tiempo parcial en Tallahassee como repartidora de pizzas; no se avergüenza, pero montar en una moto deportiva es diferente a montar en una scooter. Y, sinceramente, quiere ser la primera en subirse a su motocicleta.

—Pero —dice August en vano, no está dispuesto a darse por vencido—, llevas puesto un traje.

—¿Y?

—Se puede arrugar.

—Podría plancharlo cuando llegue a casa.

—No tienes casco…

—Apuesto a que le prestarías el tuyo a la sheriff, ¿verdad, ayudante Booth?

—Eh, ¿chicos? —les interrumpe Ruby, dándoles palmaditas en sendos hombros—. Antes de decidir quién va a llevar esta cosa a casa de Regina, creo que debemos encontrar las llaves.

«Cierto.»

Por desgracia, a falta de rebuscar en la basura y bucear en los contenedores, no han encontrado nada.

—¿Dónde puñetas están? —se queja Emma, dando patadas a una pared y eliminando la frustración con una tubería oxidada.

Apoyada en la motocicleta, Ruby frunce el ceño mirando a su alrededor y afirma lo obvio:

—Definitivamente no están aquí.

—Señoras, ¿habéis buscado en el compartimento de la moto? —pregunta August, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos de haber estado buscando en las cajas esparcidas por todo el callejón.

«¿Compartimento?»

Ruby y ella se miran al mismo tiempo, y suspiran.

—No —admiten débilmente.

—Apártate, por favor —le dice Emma a Ruby, apartando a su amiga a un lado.

Abre el pestillo oculto bajo el asiento de cuero, lo levanta y mira dentro. Lamentablemente, las llaves no están, pero hay otros objetos que nunca se imaginó que vería en el interior de su moto nueva. Su chaqueta de cuero marrón. La azul, también. Ambas hechas un bollo y metidas a la fuerza.

Y también hay un fajo de billetes de veinte dólares y una tarjeta con un «gracias» de la tienda de segunda mano. Pero Argos no compró nada. Más bien…

—Regaló tu ropa… —murmura Ruby, después de ver la tarjeta que da la tienda cuando depositas ropa en la cesta de donación. No es muy difícil sumar dos más dos—. ¡Sabía que ese suéter feo que llevaba Ashley ayer me resultaba familiar!

Emma mira a Ruby con desaprobación.

—¿Feo?

—Era el gris con los patos delante.

Oh. Sí, ese horrible suéter.

—Me lo dio Mary Margaret.

—¿Como una broma?

—Ojalá —suspira.

—Bueno, si donó tus cosas, espero que quemase tu ropa interior —espeta August. Ahora es su turno de recibir una mirada llameante—. ¿Qué? —Se encoge de hombros—. Es antihigiénico.

«Cierto.» No puede discutírselo.

Guardándose los cien pavos en metálico, coge las dos chaquetas y se las da a August.

—Ten, déjalas en la tienda de segunda mano. Las donaré, también.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿No te las quieres quedar? —le pregunta Ruby, compartiendo la sorpresa con August.

—No.

Emma arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios sabe lo que Argos ha hecho con ellas? Si puso algún encantamiento en las chaquetas, no está dispuesta a arriesgarse y desarrollar sentimientos por su perdido pero con suerte acosador muerto. Además, la marrón le trae recuerdos de su desafortunado tiempo en el Mundo de los Cuentos, y la otra todavía le recuerda a Regina diciéndole que de todas sus chaquetas, la azul le parecía la más fea. Así que… no, gracias.

—¿Estás realmente segura? —se asegura August.

—Sí. —Emma asiente, y se encoge de hombros en un gesto casual—. Tampoco las necesito. Tengo la chaqueta roja, la negra que uso para las emergencias de la ciudad, y Regina me ha dado vía libre a su armario y a sus abrigos de invierno. Estoy bien.

Sus dos ayudantes, sin ninguna sutileza, intercambian miradas. Y mientras August disimula una sonrisa tosiendo en un puño, una desvergonzada Ruby sonríe de oreja a oreja, con una mirada maliciosa.

Oh… «mierda.» Emma sofoca un gemido, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de revelar. Ella solita se ha metido esta.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —advierte.

—¿Decir qué? —pregunta Ruby, siendo la imagen de la inocencia—. Es interesante cómo tú y Regina parece que compartís un montón de cosas. Primero, un hijo. Después, camisas.

—Anillos a juego, también —agrega August.

—Sí. Incluso un beso. Y ahora, abrigos. —La sonrisa de Ruby se hace más amplia—. ¿Qué compartiréis luego? ¿Las llaves de tu casa? Oh, espera, que ya vivís juntas.

Los dos gilipollas se ríen diabólicamente.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

Aún con la actitud infantil de sus ayudantes, las burlas de Ruby desencadenan en su mente el recuerdo de un asunto urgente.

«Llaves.»

No las tienen.

¿Dónde pueden estar? ¿O quién las puede tener?

Y entonces, algo se le viene a la mente.

—El conejo… —exhala Emma.

Al instante, sus compañeros se recomponen y las risas mueren en sus labios como un globo que se deshincha.

—¿Conejo? —pregunta Ruby.

Será mejor llamar a Michael Tillman y que él remolque la moto hasta la mansión. Aunque pongan patas arriba el callejón, no encontrarán las llaves. ¿Por qué? Porque…

—El conejo tiene las llaves —murmura, recitando las palabras que llevan grabadas en su cerebro desde hace días de tanto leerlas.

Parece que tiene otro misterio que resolver.

Irritada y agotada, Emma entierra la cara entre sus manos y ahoga un gemido de frustración.

Dios… esto nunca va a acabar, ¿verdad?

[X-X-X]

—Ruby…

—¿Sí?

—¿Has visto algún conejo últimamente?

—Solo los del zoo de mascotas.

—¿Conoces a algún hombre conejo en la ciudad?

—Nop, lo siento, Em.

—¿_Conocías_ a algún hombre conejo en la ciudad?

—…

—¿Rubes?

—¿…insinúas…?

—¿Sí?

—Entonces, no.

—¿De verdad?

—Emma, en serio…

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida.

—Mira, no me voy comiendo cada animal indefenso que me encuentro por el camino. Además, ni como ser humano ni como lobo me gusta comer conejos.

—¿Demasiado bonitos?

—Demasiado pequeños.

—¿Quieres decir que son adorables?

—Quiero decir que no llenan.

—Oh.

[X-X-X]

Y así da comienzo la gran búsqueda del conejo.

Hela aquí, dos días después, haciendo historia.

Emma Swan, la Sheriff, el Caballero Blanco, la Salvadora de todo el Mundo de los Cuentos, es la primera persona a la que echan y vetan la entrada al zoo de mascotas de Storybrooke. Ni siquiera los Niños Perdidos se han ganado ese honor, así de malo es el asunto desde el punto de vista de un relaciones públicas.

De verdad, se ha magnificado. Y el señor McDonald ha exagerado. También es sorprendente, dado todo el tipo de extrañas criaturas que correteaban por las calles la semana pasada, cómo se ha desmesurado el cómo y por qué la han desalojado del zoo, como si fuera la cosa más escandalosa que haya sucedido en esta ciudad no tan tranquila.

Pues, ahora, horas después de que la hayan expulsado del zoo, y después de que la Abuelita le haya dado una charla incómoda sobre los derechos de los animales, Emma está sentada en el sofá del salón entre Regina y Henry. Es viernes por la noche, y desde que se mudó hace unos meses, han convertido en un hábito lo de ver películas juntos cuando no tiene turno de noche. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta noche de película está siendo muy tranquila. Normalmente, Emma estaría poniendo de los nervios a ambos Mills por hablar antes, durante y después de la película, pero esta noche, abraza la almohada contra el pecho y no la suelta. ¿La vergüenza causada por su destierro? No ha disminuído lo más mínimo.

Están viendo la segunda película con temática del Rey Arturo, en la que Keira Lnightly es Guinevere (como investigación, había dicho Henry), o por lo menos, lo intentan. Porque en vez de estar concentrados en la película, puede sentir dos pares de ojos mirándola de vez en cuando, evaluando su amargura.

Es una gran distracción; y tras una hora sufriendo las miradas, Emma suspira y dice:

—Para que conste, no he «maltratado» a ningún conejo, ni he intentado destriparlo para comprobar si tenía las llaves de la motocicleta en el interior. Pisé caca y estaba intentando quitarla de la bota, por eso estaba sosteniendo la navaja.

—¿Pero es verdad que ha muerto un conejito?

Henry la mira.

—Bueno, sí, pero no por mi culpa —dice en su defensa. Y cuando continua mirándola con ojos escépticos, se mete un puñado de palomitas en la boca y, mientras mastica de una forma poco fina, añade en bajo—: Al menos, no directamente.

—Entonces, es cómplice de asesinato —deduce Regina.

—¿Has asesinado un conejito? —pregunta Henry.

—¡No he asesinado nada! Ha sido un accidente.

—Un asesinato involuntario sigue siendo asesinato. Usted lo sabe bien, sheriff —dice Regina con desdén, la luz de la pantalla plana ilumina su rostro y la pequeña sonrisa burlona que tiene en los labios—. ¿La víctima tenía nombre?

—¿Por qué?

—Nos gustaría saber a quién le estamos mandando las flores.

—Basta. —Emma hace un mohín y le tira palomitas a la mujer. Las palomitas golpean a Regina en la cara antes de caer en su regazo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Emma alarga la mano, coge una palomita y se la mete en la boca—. ¿Qué? —pregunta con inocencia.

Limpiándose la sal de la nariz, Regina la mira durante un momento antes de cambiar la expresión de la cara y añadir con malicia:

—¿Qué tiene en la nefasta agenda de mañana, señorita Swan? ¿Asfixiar hámsters? ¿Ahogar patos? —sale de sus labios.

—Ja ja. Muy graciosa —resopla Emma. Se detiene por un segundo y mira a Regina confundida—. ¿Los patos se pueden ahogar?

—No lo sé, querida. ¿Por qué? ¿Va a salir a averiguarlo?

—Claro que…

—¿Vas a ir a ahogar patos? —interrumpe Henry, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Venga, parad ya.

Regina hace un sonido profundo en la garganta sin comprometerse, disfrutando enormemente de su incomodidad, mientras Henry, bendito niño, contiene una sonrisa, se escabulle y se acerca a su otra madre.

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, Emma interrumpe involuntariamente la noche una vez más. Bueno, no ella específicamente. Pero una extensión de ella. Su móvil, en particular. A regañadientes, coge el aparato de la mesa del café, pausa la película sin el permiso de su familia (ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de Regina y un sonoro «¡Ehhhhhh!» de Henry), y procede a responder la llamada. Que para su frustración, es la decimonovena que ha recibido desde que la han echado del zoo. Pero tampoco es que lleve la cuenta.

—Por última vez, no he matado ningún conejo —dice en lugar de saludar, sin molestarse en comprobar el identificador de llamadas—. Mordisquitos Ha muerto por causas naturales. Tuvo un ataque al corazón porque el señor McDonald se puso a gritar como una niñita cuando me vio con la navaja. Tal y como yo lo veo, él es tan culpable como yo —grita—. Y es una prohibición de un año, no de por vida.

—_Sí, sí, lo que sea_ —desestima una voz grave y ronca. Leroy, por supuesto—. _Eso no es por lo que llamo, hermana_.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

—_Creí que te gustaría saber que ya se ha despertado_.

Eso la espabila.

—¿Gold?

—¿_Quién si no_?

—Rufio —le recuerda.

—_Oh, cierto. Bueno, ese sigue inconsciente_.

«Pobre chaval», suspira para sus adentros.

—Da igual, ¿el duende?

—_Sí. Se ha despertado hace unos minutos. No se ha vuelto a quedar frito inmediatamente después, así que sí, esta vez creemos que se quedará_.

—Gold está despierto. Esta vez de verdad —le dice a Regina, cubriendo el micrófono del móvil—. ¿Puedo verlo ahora? —le pregunta a Leroy.

—_No, Whale quiere que esperemos hasta mañana. Todavía está un poco grogui y desorientado. Belle está ahí dentro, intentando hablar con ese cabrón, pero no es capaz de sacarle nada con sentido_.

—Entonces mañana por la mañana —exhala Emma en alto, aliviada por una parte y temerosa por la otra.

No ha encontrado el conejo de Argos, pero por lo menos mañana se podrá enfrentar a una serpiente. O, por lo menos, intentarlo.

—_Eh, ¿es verdad que mañana PETA hará un piquete en la comisaría?_

—¡¿Qué?!

—_He oído que quieren justicia por el conejo que has matado_.

—…

—¿_Sheriff?_

—¿PETA tiene miembros en Storybrooke?

—_Sí._

—¿Estás de broma?

Al otro extremo de la línea, Leroy deja de actuar y se ríe en su oído. De fondo, Emma distingue a Ruby ahogando una risa.

«Oh, por el amor de Dios.»

—Gilipollas. —Emma pone los ojos en blanco, y entonces mira pidiendo disculpas a Henry y a Regina, después de que ésta última la haya reprendido en voz baja con un: «señorita Swan»—. Está bien, graciosillos, ya habéis tenido vuestra diversión. Ahora, si no necesitáis nada más, dejadme en paz.

—_Eh, jefa_ —escucha decir a su mano derecha alto y claro, lo que significa que Leroy ha puesto el manos libres—. _¿Eso que he oído ha sido la voz de Regina? ¿Leroy y yo hemos interrumpido algo?_

—Obviamente.

—¿_Algo pervertido?_

—Cállate.

—_Eso es que sí_.

—El chico está justo aquí.

—_Vale, perturbador. Pero, como he dicho, pervertido_.

Ambos se ríen.

Emma se queja. Como ha dicho: «gilipollas.»

[X-X-X]

Odia los hospitales

Nunca huelen bien. Es como si alguien hubiese preparado una bomba fétida con el dolor y la miseria de la gente mezclado con un montón de antiséptico maloliente y la hubiera detonado dentro de un edificio esterilizado en exceso.

Leroy tampoco es fan de los hospitales. Pero por el bien de su deber, por no mencionar su sueldo, el aplicado enanito está sentado haciendo guardia delante de las puertas dobles de la sala de la UVI, situada en la tercera planta, que se encuentra inquietantemente tranquila. Y en cuanto Emma pasa a su lado, le da un golpe en la frente despertándolo de su siesta.

—Durmiendo en el trabajo. ¿En serio, Leroy?

—¿Qué? Estoy fuera de horario —refunfuña, conteniendo un bostezo—. Mi turno se ha acabado hace diez minutos. Woody ha ido a por café y me ha pedido que me quedase.

—Ve a casa. Yo me quedaré por aquí —dice por encima del hombro, y antes de que las puertas se cierren tras ella, añade rápidamente—: Y si ves a August cuando te vayas, dile que me traiga una taza también.

—Sheriff —la saluda una enfermera con aspecto severo, de cuyo nombre nunca se acuerda, desde detrás de su escritorio sin apenas levantar la vista del crucigrama.

Casi se le escapa «enfermera Ratched», pero se detiene en el último segundo y murmura un educado:

—Buenos días.

Mirando al espacio casi vacío a su alrededor, que contiene un total de ocho camas separadas por paneles de cristal y cortinas, sus ojos se centran en un extremo de la habitación. Rufio está ahí, en coma, con la cabeza rapada llena de vendajes y tubos que le salen de la boca. A su lado, durmiendo sobre la silla de las visitas en un ángulo incómodo, está el hombre con exceso de lápiz de ojos al que le falta una mano. Técnicamente, Capitán Amnesia no debería estar ahí fuera del horario de visitas, pero tuvieron que romper algunas reglas para acomodarse a su educada «petición» de tener un ojo puesto sobre su hermano pequeño. El malhablado está un poco desequilibrado, y Whale cree que lo mejor es dejarlo ahí, así puede tener un ojo sobre él también.

Cambiando a la mano derecha la pesada caja de madera que carga, Emma se gira hacia la enfermera.

—¿Hay alguna mejora en la situación del chico? —pregunta en voz baja.

La mujer niega con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, las constantes vitales están bien —dice la enfermera—. Dele más días.

Emma asiente.

Puede que Rufio sea un Niño Perdido, pero no cree que sea una causa perdida. Cuando se despierte —cuando, y no si— tiene la esperanza de que reevalúe su vida.

Hablando de alguien que necesita volver a evaluar su vida y malas decisiones…

—¿Viene a hacerme una visita, querida? —escucha que dice alguien desde la cama más cercana al escritorio de la enfermera—. Me halaga profundamente.

—Bueno, no deberías —bufa Emma—. Esto no es lo que se dice una visita amistosa.

Fingiendo decepción, Gold deja escapar un suspiro exagerado.

«Es increíble», piensa, incluso vestido con la bata del hospital y prácticamente momificado con un montón de vendas y yeso, todavía tiene el aspecto más peligroso que haya visto nunca. Y eso después de luchar contra un dragón, un cíclope y una pasada de quimera. Seguramente sea porque Gold es la viva definición de un ser siniestro y retorcido; del mal en general (pese a que no es muy dada a poner etiquetas a la gente con facilidad, no como sus padres).

—De cualquier manera, señorita Swan, he oído que fue usted la que me encontró. Supongo que le debo un «gracias» —le dice, siguiéndola con los ojos mientras se acerca lentamente a la esquina del cubículo—. Me gustaría darle la mano pero, por desgracia, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Al instante, hace una demostración tirando de las ataduras, una en la muñeca derecha y otra en el tobillo izquierdo; básicamente, las partes que no tiene cubiertas por vendas, yeso y gasas.

—¿Estoy bajo arresto?

—No.

—¿Está presentando cargos contra mí?

—Nop.

—¿Entonces le importaría explicarme por qué he sido esposado a la cama, sheriff?

—Solo si no te importa decirme qué estabas haciendo en el puente Toll, Gold —le devuelve con tono monocorde, deteniéndose al lado de su cama y mirándole los vendajes fijamente.

Por supuesto, el hombre no responde al desafío. En lugar de hablar, se encuentra con la mirada arrogante y desafiante de Emma.

Está muy segura de que puede ganar un concurso de miradas, su terquedad innata tiene sus ventajas, ¿pero ir contra alguien tan espeluznante como Gold? Bueno…

—¿Qué? —pregunta cediendo tras un momento, cuando el silencio entre ellos va más allá de lo que se considera cómodo.

—Si le sirve de algo —dice por fin—. Aprecio lo que… _hizo_ por mí.

—Solo llamé a la ambulancia. Agradéceselo a Whale y al otro cirujano.

—No me refería a lo que ocurrió cerca del puente, querida. ¿O sí…? —dice inmediatamente, sin tener ningún sentido.

—Veo que todavía tienes el cerebro nadando en morfina…

Sonríe al escuchar la pulla, entonces sus ojos se posan en la enorme caja de madera que tiene Emma en las manos y pregunta:

—¿Es un regalo para mí?

—Más bien es algo para quitarme un peso de encima.

—Entiendo que es…

—Sí, el favor que me pediste a cambio de dejar que Ashley se quedase su bebé —dice con un gruñido, dejando la pesada caja sobre la mesilla junto a la cama.

—Debo decir que me impresiona que haya sido capaz de conseguirlo —la elogia, sonriendo con aprobación cuando abre la tapa y le enseña el contenido: una especie de globo terráqueo raro, transparente con una punta afilada arriba de todo—. ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para sortear el hechizo protector de Regina y colarse en su cripta?

Emma se ríe. «¿Colarse en la cripta de Regina?» Ya… no.

—No sé. No lo he hecho nunca.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Me dejó entrar —dice simplemente.

La mirada que le lanza es ciertamente peculiar.

—¿No ha robado el globo?

—Nop. —Porque, a diferencia de lo que muchos puedan decir, no tiene ganas de morir—. ¿Por qué demonios haría eso cuando podría pedirlo?

—¿Me está diciendo que se lo ha dado Regina?

Gold frunce el ceño, escéptico.

—Prácticamente, sí. —Se encoge de hombros, acercando una silla a la cama—. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

—A Su Majestad no se la conoce por su generosidad. Regina no comparte.

—Contigo a lo mejor no.

—¿Y con usted sí?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Oh… sí, porque usted es diferente, usted es _familia_ —dice, con ojos maliciosos.

Obviamente está intentando exaltarla, y aunque seguirle el juego es tentador, Emma no pica el anzuelo.

—Te he traído lo que querías —dice con firmeza, sentándose en la silla—. En lo que a mí respecta, he cumplido mi parte del trato. Ya no te debo ningún favor.

Mirando el globo terráqueo blanco —un objeto mágico que aparentemente se usa para localizar personas—, Gold ni se molesta en hacerle caso.

—¿Trato hecho? —pregunta.

La mira, dejando que se cueza en el suspense durante un momento, antes de asentir.

—Trato hecho —confirma.

Emma deja escapar el aire de los pulmones; se ha quitado un peso de encima.

Pero como cada vez que se trata de ella, el alivio es un sentimiento fugaz.

Pues media hora más tarde, la vuelve a invadir la emoción usual cuando interactúa con el enigmático señor Gold: la frustración.

Gracias a esa serpiente, Emma ha descubierto que hay cien variantes distintas de la respuesta «sin comentarios».

A falta de decir «bésame el culo», el duende se las arregla para escabullirse de todas y cada una de las preguntas sobre el terremoto y Argos.

No es una sorpresa, la verdad. Que Gold sea sarcástico, oscuro, y no esté dispuesto a cooperar, no es un acontecimiento inesperado. Sin embargo, no significa que no haya pensado en golpearle la pierna rota y darle lo suyo con movimientos de karate al brazo roto.

—Tu daga.

Un rato después saca el tema, jugueteando con los pulgares mientras se inclina en la silla, agotada de no obtener respuestas.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Está rota.

Asiente levemente con la cabeza, con aspecto indiferente para alguien que ha perdido una parte vital de su existencia.

—¿Y con eso quiere decir…?

—No tienes poderes.

—Supongo que es así.

—¿Reconoces que tu magia ha desaparecido?

—Nunca lo he negado, querida.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan tranquilo?

Una mirada inexpresiva es toda la respuesta que obtiene.

—Ahora eres mortal —dice, remarcando lo que intenta dar a enteder—. Puedes morir.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de usted —le responde con facilidad—. Pero no la veo angustiada por su mortalidad. Pues, ¿por qué esperar menos de mí?

—¿No te importa? ¿En serio? —Alza una ceja—. ¿No te importa que ya no puedas curarte a ti mismo o defenderte de las miles de personas que odian tu existencia? Cualquiera puede acercarse sigilosamente mientras duermes y clavarte un cuchillo en el pecho.

—No —responde, tan indiferente como siempre—. No me importa.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque me dijeron que solo usted, y un puñado de personas que responden a su palabra, conocen el estado de mi daga, sheriff Swan. Por lo tanto, en lo que al resto de la ciudad le concierne, sigo siendo el Ser Oscuro —afirma con aires de superioridad y una arrogancia que ya no tiene el derecho de poseer—. La gente me teme, querida. Y ese miedo es suficiente para mantenerlos alejados.

La serpiente puede que tenga razón. El hombre es un matón manipulador que no tuvo ninguna consideración por la gente de Storybrooke, y no solo durante la maldición, sino antes y después también. Y pese a que es ampliamente despreciado, la verdad es que es muy temido.

—Eres un cabrón con suerte. —Emma se inclina hacia delante mirando a Gold directamente a los ojos—. Y deberías estar agradecido de que alguien como Bella haya encontrado la manera de querer a un monstruo como tú. ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que guardamos tu pequeño secreto? Porque tu novia se ha ganado la suficiente buena voluntad en esta ciudad para garantizar un favor o dos. Y prácticamente nos rogó que mantuviésemos tu secreto para protegerte de ser linchado por todas las personas a las que has jodido —dice entre dientes—. Así que no seas tan presumido, porque tal y como yo lo veo, lo que te mantiene vivo no es el miedo, Gold. Es Bella.

Por fin, eso, provoca alguna reacción en el hombre. Mirando hacia otro lado por un momento, hacia el jarrón de rosas rojas que está al lado de la caja de madera, Gold, traga saliva con dificultad, exhibiendo un pequeño resquicio en su armadura. Aprovechando la rara muestra de debilidad, Emma insiste:

—A ver, intentaste quitarle la espada a Argos, se resistió, y de alguna manera, como un par de idiotas, acabasteis destruyendo el arma del otro y casi condenáis a la ciudad en el proceso. Tu daga está rota. La espada de Argos está rota. Ambos estáis sin poderes, por no decir jodidos —le dice, sosteniéndole la mirada sin pestañear—. Pero tú estás aquí, atado a una cama, y por lo que sabemos, él está ahí fuera en algún lugar. No quieres decirme las circunstancias que derivaron en el terremoto, bien. Pero por lo menos dime esto: ¿qué demonios le pasó a Argos?

La mira, largo y tendido, con una expresión incomprensible en el rostro. Y cuando cree que está a punto de pulsar el botón de la morfina, para noquearse y proporcionarse una vía de escape, la sorprende.

—Yo diría que ido —responde.

—¿Ido? ¿Ido a dónde?

—La espada de Ashe es el arma para el crimen perfecto, ¿no cree? —pregunta Gold en vez de responder, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación de nuevo, tan exasperante como siempre—. No deja rastro.

—Sí, lo sé, porque absorbe a sus víctimas —dice Emma con impaciencia—. ¿Pero a dónde ha ido Argos? Dímelo.

—Lo acabo de hacer, querida.

—¿Qué?

—La última vez que vi a su ladrón, tenía un fragmento de la espada alojada en su pecho —le dice con el rostro carente de emoción, y, sorprendentemente, sus palabras son sinceras (tanto como puede asegurarlo su habilidad)—. Sume dos más dos, sheriff Swan, y tómeselo como quiera.

Emma tensa la mandíbula y poco a poco se hunde en el asiento.

«Un simple roce y desaparece para siempre…», había dicho Regina una vez.

«Vale…»

Vale.

¿Asesinado por su propia espada?

Justicia poética.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Gold se rasca la barba incipiente de la barbilla, la mira otra vez, pero no responde.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por mucho que disfrute de su charla incesante, querida, creo que este paciente necesita descansar.

—Te has pasado durmiendo más de una semana. Ya has tenido tu descanso.

—El doctor Whale no piensa lo mismo.

—Bueno, el doctor Whale no está aquí ahora mismo. Y aunque lo estuviera, creo que me daría un par de minutos más contigo. Así que, dame el gusto. ¿Quién es?

—Creo que responde al nombre de Argos.

La idea de tirar de los puntos que tiene en la frente es terriblemente tentadora.

—No te hagas el listillo. ¿Quién demonios es?

—¿Por qué tiene tantas ganas de saberlo? Ya no será un problema para usted. El hombre está muerto y enterrado.

—¿Y qué? Solo quiero algo de paz mental. Un nombre para el hombre de la estúpida máscara.

Lo último que esperaba obtener de Gold es una pequeña risa desagradable.

—¿Paz mental? —repite con un movimiento irónico de cabeza mientras su alegría va desapareciendo—. ¿Cree que conocer la verdad acerca de Argos le dará paz mental?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque hay cosas que es mejor no saber —entona, la expresión de su cara se oscurece—. Créame, señorita Swan, la verdad siempre encuentra una manera de salir a la luz. Y lo hará, pero a su debido tiempo. Le aconsejo que, por ahora, no se estrese. Dentro de unas semanas será Navidad, le recomiendo que disfrute las fiestas. Relájese, pase tiempo con su familia. Obtendrá la respuesta antes de lo cree… pero no, no será por mi parte.

Y entonces… presiona el botón de la morfina. Tomando el camino de los cobardes.

La mayoría de sus conversaciones terminan con Emma queriendo golpear a Gold en la cara, pero esta vez, solo quiere coger el monitor de las constantes vitales y reventárselo en la cabeza. Si no hubiese algo llamado ley, y si no hubiese jurado atenerse a ella, ahora mismo el hijo de puta estaría gritando de dolor, en lugar de estar adormeciéndose suavemente de una manera tan suya que le pone la piel de gallina.

Parece que perder sus poderes y estar al borde de la muerte, no ha cambiado a la serpiente.

[X-X-X]

—El café está frio.

La única forma de que pueda beber el café frío es en una de esas sofisticadas bebidas con hielo. Aun así, es mejor que no beber nada o, ¡demonios!, que tomar un trago de alcohol; Emma coge la taza de las manos de August y se lo baja de un trago. Es horrible, pero servirá. Hablar con Gold le ha dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, necesita hacerlo desaparecer.

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —Su ayudante esboza una sonrisa comprensiva, desplomándose perezosamente contra la silla como si no estuviese haciendo guardia junto a la puerta—. ¿Cómo está Gold?

—Como siempre. Inútil, evasivo, molesto.

—¿Te ha dicho algo útil, por lo menos?

—Algo así. —Asiente, se apoya en la pared que tiene al lado, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza contra ella, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que tiene la sensación de que ha absorbido lo que Gold ha dicho. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de August, murmura de una manera casual, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo—: Argos está muerto.

—¿Muerto? —August se levanta de repente, si no se hubiese bebido la taza de café, tendría un accidente con los pantalones—. ¿De verdad?

—Eso parece.

Emma sonríe débilmente. Está aliviada, y feliz también, pero hay algo extraño en todo este asunto y no sabe qué es. Quizás necesite más tiempo para procesarlo todo, o quizás solo esté enfadada por no poder haberle sonsacado un nombre a Gold. «Bueno», piensa, pronto pasará.

—¿Cómo?

—Absorbido por un pedazo de su propia espada.

—¿Un pedazo?

Las cejas de August se juntan en el medio de su cara.

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Gold ha dicho que un «fragmento» empaló a ese cabrón.

—¿No crees que te está tomando el pelo? —pregunta August despacio, entornando los ojos—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede tener un pedazo roto el poder de absorber a una persona?

—No lo sé, pero Regina piensa que puede —suspira, y aunque no es suficiente para convencer a su ayudante, es más que suficiente para ella. Si solo lo dijese Gold, se lo estaría cuestionando; pero en Regina confía ciegamente—. Por eso selló la empuñadura en su cripta. Le preocupaba que Henry jugase con ella y se arañase la mano con un trocito de la hoja.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices… —murmura August, pero todavía parece un poco dudoso.

—En fin —dice mirando el reloj de muñeca e impulsándose de la pared—. Será mejor que vaya a comisaría. Informaré a Ruby de los nuevos acontecimientos.

—Ten cuidado —la advierte con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?

—He oído que Peta va a por ti.

—Cállate. —Emma pone los ojos en blanco y se va. Está claro que bajo su mando hay aspirantes a cómicos—. Si van a ir a por alguien de nuestro departamento, diles que deberían ir a por la que dejó huérfanos a los tres cerditos —bromea por encima del hombro.

Tras ella, August ahoga una risa.

Tiene la cabeza en otro lugar, está a mitad de camino por el desierto pasillo, cuando se da cuenta, que todavía tiene en la mano la taza de café vacía. Aplasta el vaso desechable y al pasar al lado de una papelera, lo lanza. Falla el tiro y acaba cayendo detrás de un banco con un suave graznido.

«¿Graznido?»

Emma se detiene a medio caminar.

Apoyándose en el suelo, se pone a cuatro patas y mira debajo del banco, allí se encuentra cara a cara con un espectáculo peculiar. Un bonito patito marrón, con los ojos tan abiertos como ella, le devuelve la mirada. Oh, y también hay un gran conejo esponjoso.

«¿Qué…?»

Emma pestañea.

Aprovechando su breve pausa, ambos animales se ponen a correr (bueno, a caminar como un pato y a saltar).

—¡August! —grita, volviendo en sí y poniéndose de pie.

Y el grito apurado de: «¡Coge el pato! ¡Yo voy a por el conejo!» puede que sea la orden más absurda que ha dado en su periodo como Sheriff.

También es un testimonio de las cosas raras que suelen pasar en la ciudad en la que viven, que August no se lo piense dos veces a la hora de seguir sus órdenes.

El pato adorable es fácil de atrapar. Su ayudante ha logrado atrapar al animal —que patea en el aire sin poder hacer nada— segundos después de saltar de la silla e ir a toda prisa tras él.

El conejito, sin embargo, es un poco más difícil de coger. Como dice el refrán: «Rápido como un conejo.»

Pero en la batalla de esta mañana de Swan contra Conejo, el más grande de los dos llega a la cima. Literalmente. Porque debido a la prisa de Emma por atrapar a su presa de pies ligeros, el infame gen torpe de los Encantadores hace su presencia y, cuando está a punto de lanzarse a por el animal, su pie derecho choca con el izquierdo y se tropieza. Agitando los brazos inútilmente a los lados, y con los ojos fuera de las cuencas, un grito horrorizado se le escapa de la boca mientras su sombra se cierne amenazadoramente sobre el huidizo animal.

«Oh mierda…», es la primera cosa que se le viene a la mente, como siempre. No es muy elocuente, pero es tan puñeteramente apropiado. Está a medio segundo de convertir un conejo indefenso en una repulsiva salpicadura en el inmaculado suelo del hospital. Como si asesinar indirectamente a Mordisquitos no fuese suficientemente malo, esto cimentará su reputación como la asesina en serie de conejos de Storybrooke.

Se prepara para el impacto, esperando escuchar un sonoro «¡Crac!» o un desagradable «¡Chof!», pero cuando su cuerpo llega abajo y hace contacto con el cuerpo del delicado conejito, un humo azul le explota en la cara y un ahogado «!Nnghhh!» le llega a los oídos.

«¿Pero qué…?»

—¡Ay!

Esa voz.

—¡¿Paul?! —exclama, escurriéndose hacia atrás, alejándose del anciano tirado debajo de ella, pegado al suelo como una tortita.

—Sheriff Swan —la saluda Paul O'Hara con un gemido de dolor y agarrándose la parte baja de la espalda—. He oído algo sobre que le tiene manía a los de mi especie, pero no creía que fuera verdad… hasta ahora.

—He tropezado —murmura débilmente, antes de recordar lo que acaba de suceder y quedarse estupefacta—. ¿Qué demonios, viejo? ¿Eres un cambiador?

Poniendo una mueca de malestar, Paul asiente despacio y se sienta, golpeándose un brazo para volver a colocárselo. Tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, suspira y dice:

—Ahora no tiene mucho valor, pero vengo de un orgulloso linaje de gente con naturaleza dual, cuya historia es anterior a la fundación del Imperio de Asheneamon.

Oh… vale. Bueno… ella viene de un largo linaje de idiotas heroicos cuya historia endogámica es anterior a todo sentido de la decencia humana (es lo que diría una descarada Regina si alguien le preguntase, eso piensa Emma). Con torpeza, y de una manera muy poco elegante, se pone de pie, ayudando por el camino a un tembloroso Paul.

—Nunca me dijiste que podías convertirte en un conejo…

—Nunca preguntó —dice, con aspecto arrepentido, antes de arquear la espalda e inclinar el cuello con un gemido.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te vea Whale?

—No pasa nada, estaré bien. —Paul intenta mantener una fachada valiente, conteniendo un gesto de dolor. Tras comprobar si su reloj dorado de bolsillo se ha dañado con la caída, y soltando un suspiro al ver que no ha sido así, la mira y le toma el pelo—: Pero gracias por romperme la espalda.

—Gracias por hacer de almohada —responde Emma con ironía, alisándose la ropa—. Un momento, si eres un cambiador, ¿entonces quién…?

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Au! —aúlla August—. ¡Quieto, chaval! ¡Au!

—¿Eh? —exhala, estupefacta, observando el alboroto que hay a unos metros de distancia.

El adorable patito ha desaparecido, August, todo rojo, está luchando por sujetar a un niño que no deja de sacudirse. Espera, no es un simple niño. Es un Niño Perdido, el miembro más joven, por lo que parece. Barridos algo. ¿Bolsito? ¿Burrillos? ¿Bolsillo? Sí, «¡Bolsillos!»

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —grita Bolsillos, pateando las piernas en el aire, intentado librarse del agarre de August.

—Davy, Davy, está bien, chaval —lo tranquiliza Paul, se acerca a ellos y aprieta el tobillo del chico para calmarlo antes de lanzarle a Emma una mirada suplicante—. Sheriff, me disculpo por lo de antes. No vamos a intentar huir de nuevo, lo prometo.

El «vamos» de su declaración se refiere al chico, pues Emma está bastante segura de que su colega de ajedrez no está en posición de marcarse una carrera con esas piernas humanas tan lentas. Y aunque confía en la palabra del hombre, no tiene la misma fe en el niño. Todos los Niños Perdidos huyen.

—Por favor… —suplica Paul.

Emma mira a Bolsillos. La expresión de su cara es desafiante, pero es muy obvio que el chico está a punto de llorar.

—Por favor, Sheriff —apela el anciano.

Ahora se siente como una matona.

Suspirando, y a pesar de que tiene sus reservas, Emma decide arriesgarse. Mirando a su ayudante, hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Y con su permiso, deja al chico en el suelo y lo suelta. Más rápido con los zapatos que con los pies de pato, Bolsillos se echa a correr y se esconde detrás de las piernas de Paul, mirándolos desde la cadera del viejo.

—Gracias. —Paul sonríe con una mezcla de gratitud y alivio, pasando una mano afectuosa por la cabeza del chico—. Siento haber causado problemas. Créame, no teníamos malas intenciones.

—Ya… sobre eso. —Emma se cruza de brazos delante del pecho—. Esta parte del hospital es un área restringida. ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué en forma de animal?

—El chaval quería…

—¡Quiero ver a Rufio! —interrumpe Bolsillos, con el labio inferior temblando y una determinación fiera en los ojos marrones. Lanzando dagas con la mirada hacia August, acusa—: Él y el enano no me dejan entrar.

—Lleva intentando ver a Rufio desde la semana pasada —le murmura August en el oído.

—¿Por qué no se me ha dicho nada de esto? —murmura de vuelta.

—No creímos que fuera importante.

«Claro.» Emma se agarra la nuca y suelta el aliento. Se gira hacia Paul.

—¿Sabes?, tengo que reconocerlo, cuando dije que este lugar estaba restringido a la gente, no tuve en cuenta que alguien intentaría colarse como animal.

—Lo admito… ha sido una idea tonta. —El anciano suspira mirando al muchacho que se abraza a su pierna—. Pero cuando me dijo lo que quería hacer, no podía dejarlo ir solo.

—Lo entiendo, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo a nuestras espaldas —dice Emma como reproche—. Tienes mi número Paul. Pudiste haberme llamado y pedirme permiso directamente. Todavía te debo una, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo… lo sé, y me disculpo, sheriff —murmura avergonzado, mirando al suelo.

—¿Puedo ver a Rufio ahora? —pregunta Bolsillos de nuevo, clavándole la mirada.

—Está, em, todavía está _dormido_, chico.

—No importa. Quiero verlo.

Aunque es muy cabezota, el chico tiene corazón, tiene que reconocerlo.

Compartiendo una breve mirada con su ayudante, Emma asiente al niño. Y así como así, la expresión dura de su cara se suaviza y una sonrisa beatífica aparece en sus labios.

—Llévale —le indica a August.

Su ayudante extiende la mano hacia Bolsillos, y en vez de agarrarlo con fuerza como hace unos minutos, August conduce al niño con suavidad hacia las puertas de la UVI. Paul se mueve para seguirlos, pero Emma es lo suficientemente rápida para alargar un brazo y evitar que el viejo avance.

—Tú no —le dice.

—¿Sheriff?

—Al menos, no todavía —aclara Emma—. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes.

—Está bien… —accede Paul con facilidad, aunque tiene sus sospechas y no se fía—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Creo que es mejor que te sientes…

—¿Por qué?

Ahora la mira con curiosidad y miedo, pero aun así, permite que lo lleve hasta el banco más cercano.

—Paul —comienza Emma sentándose al lado del hombre. A ella no le importa mucho Argos, pero a él sí—. Hay algo que deberías saber…

[X-X-X]

Su cara es del mismo color blanco que su camisa.

Desde que ha recibido la noticia de la muerte del enmascarado, lo único que ha salido de Paul es un suspiro y un apesadumbrado:

—Oh no.

Las manos cerradas en puño que tiene en el regazo le tiemblan, y a pesar de su ineptitud consolando a otra gente en los momentos dolorosos (sobre todo porque está muy feliz de que Argos haya desaparecido), Emma posa una sobre la de Paul y le da un apretón reconfortante.

El hombre angustiado necesita un momento para recomponerse. Y cuando por fin se tranquiliza lo suficiente para hilvanar unas cuantas palabras, se vuelve hacia ella con voz tranquila y comparte:

—Recibí una carta de él hace unos días.

—¿Oh?

Paul asiente, tragando con dificultad.

—La fecha correspondía al día del terremoto. No le di importancia, hasta ahora.

—¿Qué decía?

—Nada, simplemente… «Sigue así, Paulie. Gracias por todo.» —relata con leve suspiro —. El muchacho también dejó algo. Me dijo que se las guardase para alguien.

Se siente como estúpida descomunal, porque a pesar de la tristeza de su compañero, Emma intenta contener una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Se aclara la garganta.

Los ojos de Paul se abren y la miran sorprendidos.

—¿Lo sabe?

Está bastante segura de que lo sabe.

—Las llaves de una moto —afirma con seguridad.

El anciano suspira y se tensa, los ojos se le abren como platos.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Sus labios forman una sonrisa enigmática.

—He tenido una corazonada.

[X-X-X]

Desde que la mujer le puso las manos encima a las llaves de la moto de su acosador muerto, han pasado dos días de alternar entre tres emociones para Regina Mills: molestia, exasperación y, si es sincera consigo misma, una especie de inquietante preocupación, preocupación que hace que los dedos le piquen debido a las ganas de estrangular a la rubia con la ruidosa, y peligrosa, motocicleta.

—Pero las motocicletas son lo opuesto a los coches —le dice la exasperada mujer por encima del sonido del agua corriendo, ambas están hombro a hombro delante del fregadero—. A ver, cuanto más ruidoso el motor, más impresionante.

Emma enjuaga un plato y, como siempre en su rutina después de la cena, se lo pasa para ponerlo en el lavavajillas.

—Me da igual cómo tenga que ser, la motocicleta y sus cacofonías son una molestia —dice Regina entre dientes, colocando el plato con tanta brusquedad que choca contra otro—. Y si tiene alguna pizca de vergüenza en el cuerpo, o sentido del decoro, sheriff, debe arrestarse a sí misma por contaminación acústica.

—Oh, vamos, Regina…

—No me venga con «Regina» —la advierte, lanzándole a Emma una mirada mordaz—. Yo la ayudé a localizar la motocicleta con la idea de que la vendiese nada más encontrarla. Han pasado días, señorita Swan, y no he visto ningún cartel de «se vende» cerca de ese montón de basura.

—No es un montón de basura —replica Emma con obstinación, pasándole un tazón—, y nunca prometí que la fuese a vender. Te dije que me pensaría si la vendía o no, y lo he hecho. Lo he pensado. Me la quedo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me la quedo? —dice la mujer con tono débil, vestida con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Al ver la mirada de desaprobación en su cara, Emma se aclara la garganta, cambia de táctica y repite su declaración con un tono más contundente—: Me la quedo.

—No.

—Con el debido respeto, Majestad, pero es mía, y yo decido qué hacer con ella.

—Bueno, usted vive en mi casa, _princesa_, y lo tenemos que decidir juntas. Y yo digo que la moto se tiene que ir.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de mi moto? Aparte del ruido.

—Es peligrosa.

Emma se la queda mirando con descaro, olvidándose del vaso sucio que tiene en la mano.

—Pensaba que no te preocupaba mucho mi seguridad.

—Nunca me ha preocupado mucho, es verdad —dice llanamente, cogiendo la cristalería de la mano de la rubia, y con un gruñido, vacilante, admite—: Pero puede que me preocupe un poco.

—¿Un poco?

—Por el bien de Henry —dice bordeando la verdad.

Como respuesta recibe una ceja alzada deliberadamente, un signo de que su compañera sabe que hay algo más allá de la superficie, pero Regina la ignora fijando la mirada en otra parte.

—Señorita Swan, los platos, si puede —le recuerda con impaciencia.

Dejando escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta, la rubia deja sus ojos posados en ella durante un momento antes de enjuagar los cacharros.

—Reconsideraré lo de vender la moto —murmura Emma un rato después, cuando el último de los platos ya está en el lavavajillas—, con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —exhala Regina con cautela, limpiando el mostrador de granito con un trapo.

Emma cierra el grifo y se coloca frente a ella, apoyando una cadera contra el fregadero y secándose las manos en los vaqueros.

—Mañana por la tarde, cuando vaya a Sherwood Park a jugar al ajedrez con Paul, vendrás conmigo. En la moto.

La mujer no podría haber sonado más loca aunque hubiese sido un surtidor de galimatías.

—¡¿Está loca?!

—Puede. —Emma se encoge de hombros, indiferente—. Pero si no recuerdo mal, una vez me dijiste que hay que informarse antes de tomar una decisión. Y nada te dará más información sobre la moto que montar en ella. Por lo tanto, si quieres tener voto sobre lo que debo hacer con ella, te desafío a montarla conmigo.

—No —dice entre dientes—. Rotundamente no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Nunca te habría tomado por una cobarde, Regina.

—No confunda precaución con cobardía, señorita Swan.

—El tráfico de la ciudad siempre es ligero. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

—Oh, no sé. ¿Que nos estampe en una pared y, sin darse cuenta, termine el trabajo que el espectro y Argos no pudieron hacer?

—No te preocupes, si mañana vamos a montarla, haremos lo más inteligente. Llevaremos protección.

A pesar de sí misma, Regina arquea una ceja.

—Saca la mente de la alcantarilla, Majestad. —Emma sonríe reprochándola, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente—. Hablo de cascos.

—Claro. Pero no necesita un casco, querida —entona, recuperándose con rapidez—. Estoy muy segura de que lo que tiene por cerebro es insensible a los traumatismos, tiene la cabeza muy dura.

—Ajá. —Emma frunce los labios—. Pero aun así tengo que encontrar uno que te quede bien en esa cabeza.

—No se moleste. —Regina hace un gesto de desdén y cuelga el trapo en su gancho—. Puede comprar tantos como quiera, pero un casco no me convencerá a viajar con usted. No creo que den la protección apropiada.

—Hm.

—¿Hm?

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente arrugada, el retoño de Blancanieves se mordisquea el labio inferior mientras piensa. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Emma le coge la mano y coloca la suya encima, los anillos de esmeralda a juego se rozan con intimidad una contra el otro.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora?

Regina frunce el ceño, intentado apartar la mano en vano.

—Baba Yaga encanta cosas por treinta pavos cada una. Encantó el casco de Leroy y desde aquella no ha caído de la scooter —le dice Emma, que inconscientemente mueve el pulgar de arriba abajo por el dorso de la mano de Regina. Es irritante, pero más aún, es… una distracción—. Si esa bruja de poca monta lo puede hacer, entonces para ti tiene que ser pan comido. Sé que no quieres absorber energía de mí, pero es un hechizo pequeño, ¿verdad? Así que… encanta nuestros anillos, haz que nos pegue el culo al asiento de la moto o algo parecido, así no nos caeremos o chocaremos o saldremos volando.

Sin dejarse impresionar por esta propuesta, Regina mira a la mujer con ojos vacíos.

Por otro lado, Emma emocionada por su brillante idea, le sonríe y le da un ligero apretón.

—Venga… hazlo —le urge.

—No. —Como siempre, Regina no tarda nada en acabar con la diversión de la rubia—. No lo haré.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es una tontería.

—¿Es una tontería querer protegernos?

—No, pero complacerla lo es.

—Escucha —exhala Emma, tan obstinada como siempre—, monta mañana conmigo, y si cuando lleguemos a casa sigue sin gustarte la moto, te prometo que haré un cartel enorme de «se vende» y lo clavaré a su lado. Pero, —alza un dedo— si no es así, entonces lo tomaré como una señal de que has perdido todo el derecho a decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con mi moto, ¿vale?

Cuando se niega a contestar, la rubia continúa:

—Escucha, es un paseo corto desde aquí hasta Sherwood. Confía en mí, será divertido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te desmelenaste e hiciste una locura?

«Hace veintiocho años, cuando decidí maldecir un mundo entero», piensa para sí misma, pero no lo dice en alto.

—No te hará daño soltarte el pelo de vez en cuando, Regina.

—Tengo el pelo suelto, _princesa_.

Emma suspira, ligeramente exasperada.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Majestad.

La otra mujer todavía tiene la mano sobre la suya, y el pulgar que todavía está haciendo dibujos sobre su piel sigue dificultándole la concentración, pero Regina la saca de su interior para continuar resistiéndose a la rubia.

—No me voy a montar en esa moto de la muerte con usted.

—Creo que sí lo harás. —Emma enarca una ceja, muy segura de sí misma, negándose a soltarle la mano—. Porque te conozco, y no te gusta perder. Y decir «no» es, básicamente, echarse atrás y admitir la derrota. Y eso no te lo puedes permitir, ¿cierto?

No… la verdad es que no puede.

—Y no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de ganar y restregármelo por la cara, ¿verdad?

No…. Nunca lo haría.

—Además, te encantan los retos. No puedes resistirte a uno.

No… parece que no puede.

Soltando el aire por la nariz, Regina encaja las mandíbulas con un sonoro chasquido.

Sabiendo que ha pulsado los botones correctos, Emma la mira y sonríe con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

«Bufón cabezota.» Regina suspira para sus adentros.

—Debería haber mantenido el anillo alrededor del cuello, señorita Swan —dice en tono monocorde, mirando dicho anillo—. Me hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de ahogarla con él, sobre todo ahora.

Como respuesta recibe una mirada extraña, antes de que la cara de la rubia cambie a un gesto triunfal cuando siente que le está absorbiendo energía. El encantamiento es bastante simple, Regina no tiene que comerse mucho la cabeza para recordarlo, pues fue el que usó hace unos meses en la silla de montar de Henry para asegurarse de que no caía del caballo. Al acabar el cántico ha tenido que pasar medio minuto para que el humo morado que resplandecía entre ellas se disipase, y cuando desaparece, Regina se aprovecha de la distracción de la rubia y lentamente aparta la mano.

Mirando sus respectivos anillos, ambas se toman un momento para admirar el trabajo. No parece que las bandas de oro se hayan alterado, pero las piedras parece que brillan con un tono más intenso de verde.

Suspirando débilmente, los ojos marrones pasan de mirar su dedo a mirar la cara de la rubia.

—Para alguien que está a punto de poner a la venta su preciosa moto, parece extremadamente contenta —señala Regina secamente.

—Bueno… he conseguido que tú, entre todas las personas, hayas accedido a montar en una motocicleta conmigo. Es una puñetera hazaña inaudita —murmura Emma satisfecha de sí misma—. Así que en mi cabeza, de alguna manera, he ganado. Por eso, sí, puedes apostar a que estoy feliz. Eufórica.

Regina hace un ruido de burla, enderezándose en el lugar.

—De todos modos, será mejor que subas y prepares la ropa para mañana, Su Real Grano en el Culo —le informa la insufrible mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y dirigiéndose a su cuchitril con arrogancia—. Recuerda esto —dice por encima del hombro—: a no ser que quieras hacer un calvo a los coches de detrás, no lleves una de tus faldas. No quiero tener que arrestarte por escándalo público.

La puerta del sótano se cierra detrás de la rubia, antes de que Regina supere la indignación y pueda formular una respuesta coherente. Rechinando los dientes, se acerca a la licorera y se sirve un vaso de sidra de manzana. Tomando un trago generoso de su bebida favorita, se presiona el vaso contra la mejilla y deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

«Conque un paseo por la tarde.»

Las humillaciones que tiene que soportar por su idiota.

—…

Esa idiota.

«Esa.»

[X-X-X]

Regina sabe que algo anda mal, cuando al día siguiente, Emma entra por la puerta delantera a las tres en punto de la tarde.

La mujer ha llegado justo a tiempo para su imprudente escapada por la ciudad. Justo a tiempo. Esto rara vez sucede, y las pocas veces que ocurre, es porque la rubia ha confundido la hora, intenta causar una buena impresión o trata de compensar una mala acción.

Regina supone que es lo último.

Lo cierto es que Emma se acerca a ella de manera furtiva en el recibidor, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda, y antes de que Regina pueda preguntar cuáles son sus intenciones, la sonrojada mujer le planta un ramo de flores delante de la cara y murmura un rápido y torpe:

—Para ti, de mí. Espero que te gusten.

Es una mezcla espectacular de lilas, hortensias, rosas blancas, lirios y claveles. El ramo es tan impresionante como para justificar que se lo lleve a la nariz y lo huela, pero como Regina es, bueno, ella, y las flores son de Emma Swan, lucha contra el impulso y las sostiene a la altura de la cintura.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —dice en lugar de «gracias».

—¿Eh? Nada.

Eso sería creíble si la rubia no estuviera evitando mirarla a los ojos, o pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro como si tuviese ganas de ir al baño.

—¿Entonces a qué vienen las flores?

—Son un regalo tardío de agradecimiento —murmura Emma, sujetándose un lado del cuello y con aspecto de estar luchando por mantener los ojos en la cara de Regina; no en el conjunto negro que se ha pasado una hora escogiendo—. Ya sabes, por darme el globo terráqueo… cuidar de mí cuando no fui la paciente más fácil de llevar… mantenerme viva contra todo tipo de monstruos hace dos semanas… encontrar la moto en el mapa… darme un buen consejo para la reunión con Worthington… y, em, todo el asunto del Willian Incantamentum…

Regina mira fijamente a su compañera de casa largo y tendido, escudriñando cada centímetro de la cara de Emma, pero gratitud y vergüenza no es lo único que ve reflejado en la cara de la mujer.

—Señorita Swan, —dice Regina, observando de cerca a la sheriff con aspecto culpable y, muy lentamente, repite la pregunta anterior—: ¿qué ha hecho?

—¿Has salido de la casa hoy? —pregunta Emma en vez de responder—. O, no sé, ¿mirado por la ventana?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Una muy arrepentida Emma coge aire profundamente y aclara:

—Esta mañana cuando me he ido de casa calculé mal una curva —murmura Emma avergonzada—. Sin querer he atropellado un seto al salir hacia la carretera.

—…

—Ya he llamado a una empresa de jardinería, lo arreglarán mañana.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Regina cuenta hasta diez en la cabeza.

—Solo para que quede claro, señorita Swan, —Regina suspira, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la cocina—, si espera convencerme para quedarse con la motocicleta antes de que acabe el día, este es un comienzo horrible.

—¿Incluso con el ramo?

—Sobre todo por el ramo —miente entre dientes, cogiendo un jarrón y poniendo las flores en agua.

Con la rubia todavía en el recibidor y fuera de la vista, Regina pasa un dedo por el delicado pétalo de una lila, deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta y, dándose cuenta a tiempo, se quita el amago de sonrisa de la cara y vuelve de nuevo a la puerta principal con todo su estoicismo y majestuosidad.

—¿Por lo menos te han gustado las flores?

—Son… pasables.

—¿Pasables?

«Preciosas.»

Pero nunca lo admitirá.

[X-X-X]

—Es solo por las apariencias —explica Emma, mientras le tiende un casco negro, un par de minutos más tarde, ambas de pie al lado de la motocicleta aparcada al lado de la acera. Nada de mal gusto o demasiado apretado, es algo sencillo para ponerse en la cabeza—. Sé que tenemos los anillos, pero no queremos que la gente piense que somos unas imprudente, ¿no?

—¿No cree que nosotras dos juntas montadas en la motocicleta es imprudencia suficiente, _princesa_?

Alza una ceja, buscando a tientas la hebilla de la barbilla del casco.

Ayudándola a ajustar la hebilla, Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Solo si pasamos de ciento diez al pasar por el Ayuntamiento, Majestad. Mary Margaret está teniendo una conferencia de prensa en el patio delantero, algo sobre la seguridad pública.

—…

—…

—…

—Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Emma sonríe extendiendo una mano.

Regina deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta, permitiendo que la ayude a montar.

—Digamos que… no me opondría del todo.

A lo mejor esta escapada no será tan triste, después de todo.

[X-X-X]

El frío aire de diciembre azota sus caras. El torrente de adrenalina invade sus venas después de un giro particularmente cerrado. El miedo atroz de estar tan cerca del suelo… tan expuesta… tan vulnerable…

Es… excitante.

Y si bien todo esto es una locura, temerario y terriblemente imprudente, es también lo más divertido que Regina ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

¿Porque las expresiones en las caras de Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador cuando han pasado por Capitol Avenue? No tienen precio. Y, con sinceridad, es infinitamente más satisfactorio que los veintiocho años de su llamado final feliz, cuando solía pasear a un comatoso David Nolan delante de una Mary Margaret Blanchard maldita.

—¡Me voy a meter en un problema enorme! —grita Emma por encima del hombro, cuando están acercándose a la primera intersección que hay después del Ayuntamiento. Un instante después, la descarada sonríe y dice—: ¿Quieres… volver a pasar delante de ellos?

—No, no quiero.

Una vez es suficiente.

En el semáforo, la sheriff vuelve la cabeza y levanta las cejas, de un modo que a Regina le recuerda dolorosamente lo mucho que están en sintonía la una con la otra. Y Emma Swan parece ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos. Como ahora. La saca de quicio, pero…

—Sí, quiero —admite finalmente, quejándose con un suspiro.

Sus dedos agarran el cuero rojo con firmeza, sabiendo que es inútil mentir.

Emma esboza una sonrisa de las que desarman, una que ha llegado a despreciar, y gira con la moto para otra ronda de dejar a sus padres al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Te he dicho que lo disfrutarías!

—No suponga cosas. ¡Nunca he dicho que lo estuviese disfrutando!

—¡No tienes que hacerlo!

—¡Ni siquiera puede ver mi cara!

—¿Quién dice que no puedo?

Emma sonríe, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, dejando que Regina mire por encima de su hombro.

De inmediato, sus labios sonrientes se convierten en una fina línea.

La rubia se ríe a carcajadas al ver el ceño fruncido de su cara.

Condenada idiota. Y condenados retrovisores laterales.

[X-X-X]

Después de pasar una hora y media en Sherwood Park, Emma se siente como la perdedora más grande de Storybrooke. Y lo es. Cada vez que la invade la sensación de derrota cuando le patean el culo al ajedrez, piensa que nunca se acostumbrará. Pero, con las sucesivasderrotas que está acumulando, Emma podría familiarizarse con el sentimiento.

Es patético. Especialmente un día como hoy.

Porque aunque no tiene el corazón puesto en el juego, Paul, que está de duelo con una camisa negra en vez de la blanca habitual, se las arregla para seguir pateándola. Al final de la agotadora tanda de partidas, el resultado es un patético 5 – 0 a favor del viejo.

Y la mujer que debería estar de su lado y animándola, sigue riéndose en su cara. Típico. Pero así es Regina Mills.

—No lo entiendo, —Emma suspira con cansancio, reclinándose contra el banco de madera después de que su oponente de geriátrico haya dado por finalizado el día y se haya marchado— ¿por qué pierdo siempre?

La respuesta a su lamento quejumbroso es silencio.

—Eh —insiste, empujando a la mujer que está sentada a su lado mirando la ondas del agua del estaque—, te he hecho una pregunta…

—Me ha dado la impresión de que era una pregunta retórica.

—No lo es. —Emma pone mala cara, estira un pie y patea una piedra lanzándola al agua—. ¿Por qué pierdo siempre? ¿Qué hago mal?

—Primero —exhala Regina y, apretando el abrigo contra su cuerpo, la mira de reojo—, no aprende de sus errores.

Bueno… porque le da la sensación de que tiene un montón.

Emma suspira.

—Y es una incompetente a la hora de observar los hábitos de su oponente y anticipar sus movimientos. No piensa antes de actuar y su juego es horrible —continúa Su Majestad, sin importarle nada—. Paul puede que sea un buen jugador, pero es muy predecible. Siempre abre con el Gambito de dama y, en siete movimientos o menos, intentar ir a por su rey; y usted siempre se lo permite.

—Eh… ¿Qué demonios es un Gambito de dama?

Los infames ojos en blanco de la reina hacen su aparición.

—Es un movimiento de apertura —la informa Regina, antes de reprenderla—. Si lo que quiere es ganar, debería investigar, _princesa_.

—No.

—¿No?

–Nada de investigar. Se me da fatal. —Además, tiene la misma capacidad de concentración que un niño cuando se trata de leer y cosas así. Y, ¿leer cosas sobre ajedrez? Suerte con eso—. Aprendo mejor con la práctica. Por eso voy a practicar. Y tú lo vas a hacer conmigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Juega conmigo hasta que mejore con esto —dice Emma, levantándose y yendo hacia el sauce. Saca de su escondite el juego de ajedrez de Paul, le sacude las astillas con la mano y vuelve a donde está Regina—. Sé buena conmigo, ¿vale?

La reina no promete tal cosa.

—¿Con qué color sueles jugar?

—Con las negras.

No es ninguna sorpresa.

—Vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas, entonces —propone Emma, colocando el tablero entre ellas—. Tú jugarás con el caballo blanco y su caballero y yo jugaré con la reina negra.

Un par de ojos la miran, negros e inescrutables.

Colocando las piezas sobre el tablero, Emma se concentra en la tarea en vez de encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de Regina.

—Sabe que su madre que considera a sí misma la Reina Blanca y su padre el Rey Blanco, ¿verdad, señorita Swan?

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto. —Emma se encoge de hombros de manera casual. Eso es un hecho. Sonriendo con picardía, mira a través de sus pestañas y admite con astucia—: Pero es un incentivo para dejarte perder, ¿no? Dejar que la reina negra destruya su felicidad. Quiero ganar.

—…

—¿Ingeniosa?

—Ilusa.

—Inteligente.

—Estúpido.

—Lo que sea, me dejarás ganar.

—Y como he dicho, ilusa.

Ya…

Ilusa.

Parece que por mucho que Regina odie a sus padres, no se compara a cuánto odia perder. Porque al final de las dos primeras rondas, Regina le pega una paliza tan grande que podría dejarla amoratada y sangrando profusamente por la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de ser buena conmigo?

—Nunca he dicho que lo sería. —Su Majestad coge aire por la nariz—. Así nunca aprenderá, querida.

—Amor duro, ¿no?

—Amor duro —confirma Regina.

—¿Amor?

—Oh, cállese.

[X-X-X]

En medio de la cuarta jugada y con la mitad de las piezas fuera, Emma se rinde. Sabiendo que la derrota es inminente, y a la espera de que Regina la mate y acabe con ella, apoya la barbilla en una mano y decide distraer a su oponente.

—Eh, ¿quieres escuchar una broma sobre Rumpelstiltskin? Es de Leroy.

—Señorita Swan, intento concentrarme —dice Regina regañándola, pero aparta la vista del tablero y la mira de todos modos.

Emma sonríe.

—¿Cómo llamas a un duendecillo saltarín que provoca un terremoto en Storybrooke?

—¿Qué?

—Rumbastiltskin.

Regina vuelve a estudiar el tablero.

—Es un chiste horrible, _princesa_.

—¿Entonces por qué sonríes, Alteza?

—Querida, no confunda una mueca de dolor con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es una mueca de dolor?

—Sí.

—A mí me parece más un ceño del revés.

—Pues, le aseguro que no —se burla Regina—. Como de costumbre, sus habilidades de observación necesitan mejorar. Ahora, deje de distraerme con su estupidez y déjeme pensar en paz.

—Rumbastiltskin —susurra un minuto más tarde.

—…

—¡Ja! Te he hecho poner otro «gesto de dolor».

«¿Provocar a Regina?» Divertido.

«¿Qué te lancen una pieza de ajedrez al ojo?» No tanto.

—Oye… hablando de Rumpelstiltskin, cuando le di el globo terráqueo el otro día, Gold se quedó en shock cuando supo que no te lo había robado.

—Si yo fuera él, me asombraría más que usted se las arreglase para robármelo —se burla Regina y, como si no fuese gran cosa (probablemente para la mujer sea así), derriba a la reina de Emma con un miserable peón.

—Dijo que no eres mucho de compartir tus cosas.

—Así es —admite Su Majestad con facilidad, sin avergonzarse.

—Me di cuenta de que el globo estaba escondido en la parte más profunda de la cripta…

—Lo estaba.

—Debe haber sido muy valioso para ti…

—…sí —dice Regina con brevedad, dejando las cosas como están.

Sin pensárselo mucho o sin importarle un comino el resultado del juego, Emma mueve su torre lejos del rey, dejándolo indefenso.

—¿Entonces por qué se lo diste a Gold? —continúa curioseando.

—No se lo di a Gold, se lo di a usted.

—Pero yo se lo di a él…

—Y ahora ya no está en deuda con ese duende. Supongo… que es un intercambio con el que puedo vivir.

—¿Por qué? —insiste, realmente curiosa—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto el trato que hice con él?

Regina frunce el ceño, molesta con Emma y, por extraño que parezca, también consigo misma.

—No me importa. Ahora, haga el favor de dejar de parlotear y juegue.

—Pero…

—Silencio.

Dos movimientos más tarde, Regina hace jaque mate. Pero Emma está demasiado ocupada mirándola para darse cuenta.

Porque el sol empieza a ponerse detrás de Regina, proporcionándole a la mujer una especie de halo. Proporcionándole un aspecto casi etéreo, es cautivador.

Esto es, literalmente, ver a alguien con una nueva luz.

—¿Sus padres nunca le enseñaron que es de mala educación quedarse mirando, señorita Swan? —pregunta Su Majestad cuando la pilla mirándola descaradamente con la boca abierta—. Oh… es cierto, no lo hicieron.

Aspecto etéreo o no, una cosa es cierta, Regina Mills no es un ángel que ha caído del cielo. Si acaso, es una diablesa de las entrañas más profundas del infierno.

No es que sea algo malo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque le retuerza algo por dentro admitirlo, lo encuentra condenadamente encantador. Y es… espera, «¿encantador?»

«Mierda.»

Después de volver a preparar el tablero para la quinta y última partida, un par de ojos marrones la miran y notan las líneas de expresión en su cara. Regina suspira.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué la preocupa?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ante su intento de hacerse la sueca, se gana unos ojos en blanco.

—Es obvio que tiene algo que decir, de lo contrario, no tendría aspecto de tener algo agrio en la boca. Suéltelo, señorita Swan —ordena Su Majestad, agotando la paciencia.

—E-es solo… —Emma se detiene y suspira—. Sí o no. Dejando a Henry a un lado, ¿odias a todo el mundo en Storybrooke?

—Sí.

—¿Yo incluida?

Evitando mirarla, Regina mantiene los ojos firmes en el tablero de ajedrez. Optando por empezar la partida, mueve uno de sus peones dos cuadros adelante.

—Sí.

Eso es una mentira.

—¿Compartes cosas con gente que odias?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿por qué compartes un montón de cosas conmigo? Ropa, una casa, un hijo, ¡demonios!, incluso ese globo. —Emma la reta, imitando la estrategia de Regina y moviendo un peón también.

Los dedos de Regina acarician los contornos de uno de sus alfiles y exhala profundamente, tensando la mandíbula.

Pasado un momento, justo cuando Emma empezaba a creer que la mujer evitaría la pregunta, una indecisa Regina la sorprende murmurando:

—¿Henry a un lado?

—Henry a un lado —asiente confirmándolo.

—Odio a todo el mundo en Storybrooke, sí —comienza Regina, silenciosa y pensativa; entonces, alzando los ojos marrones para encontrarse con los suyos, la morena admite, dudosa—, a usted simplemente la odio menos.

Probablemente eso sea lo más cercano a una declaración de… cariño… que obtendrá nunca de alguien tan cerrada como Regina.

Que la llamen loca, pero es… conmovedor.

Y las inhibiciones se le reducen tanto que, Emma abre la bocaza, ignorando el filtro del cerebro, y espeta:

—Es gracioso que digas eso, porque a mí me gusta mucha gente en esta ciudad, y dejando a nuestro hijo a un lado, tú eres la que más me gusta.

Regina se tensa.

Emma con los ojos como platos, también.

La incomodidad se instala entre ellas como una niebla densa, deteniendo todo pensamiento coherente y cualquier interacción entre las dos.

Después de eso, la partida de ajedrez se torna realmente tranquila. Y el camino a casa en moto lo es todavía más.

Regina, anonadada e inquieta, ha acabado dejándola ganar. Pero Emma estaba tan lejos de la partida que no ha aprovechado para regodearse y refregarle la victoria en la cara.

Pero… lo ha dicho.

Está fuera. No puede retractarse.

Si sus ayudantes lo supieran, probablemente se reirían en su cara y le dirían que ya era hora. Y tal vez sea cierto.

«Entonces… ¿qué pasará ahora?»

[X-X-X]

Ochocientos cincuenta pavos.

Es… triste.

Incluso después de vender su amada moto y su cañón antiguo, ese es todo el dinero que le queda a Jackson Peters en la cuenta del banco.

La única carta de negociación que le sirve a un tipo codicioso como el señor Gold es el dinero, Jackson lo sabe. Y como no le queda mucho (debilitando así sus posibilidades de hacer un buen trato), refuerza su decisión dándole a la mano inerte de su hermano pequeño un apretón, y cruza la habitación para dirigirse a la otra que tiene al único paciente más de la sala.

Lo último que quiere hacer es rebajarse ante ese cabrón, ¿pero qué otra opción tiene? Algunas veces uno se tiene que aguantar. Esta es una de esas pastillas amargas que no tienes otra posibilidad más que tragarla.

—Eh —dice Jackson en voz baja deteniéndose a los pies de la cama—, ¿tienes un momento para hablar?

—Señor Peters, —reconoce un recién despertado Gold con un suspiro, su mirada abandona a Belle, que dormita en una de las sillas de visita— ¿qué quiere?

Nada de charlas triviales, entonces. Bien.

—Acabo de hablar con el doctor Whale. Me ha dicho que se ha ofrecido a pagar los gastos del hospital de mi hermano.

—Ah, sí. ¿Ha venido a dar las gracias?

—No. Sí. Quiero decir… —dice con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo aire profundamente. «Joder», no ha debido beberse toda la petaca en el baño. El ron le está nublando la mente—. No le voy a mirar el diente a caballo regalado. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Mira, no sé qué hacía Jet contigo cerca del puente, los policías no sueltan prenda. Todo lo que sé es que ha estado rondando por ahí, durante meses, con la gente equivocada, y es mi culpa. No he sido el mejor de los hermanos y lo he descuidado un poco a causa de mis propios problemas, pero —se humedece los labios— si Jet está en problemas y te debe dinero, tengo ochocientos pavos. Si eso no es suficiente, dame un par de semanas. Intentaré pillar algo más. Pagaré su deuda, pero… pero déjalo en paz. Es un buen chico. Sea cual sea la mierda en la que está metido, yo me ocuparé…

Está hecho un lío y está quedando como un imbécil, y Gold simplemente lo mira fijamente mientras suda cada vez más, disfrutándolo.

Y a pesar de que le duele hacerlo, Jackson dice:

—Por favor.

El silencio se extiendo por un momento antes de…

—Su hermano no me debe nada —dice Gold por fin, aliviándolo.

—¿No?

—Al contrario, creo que yo le voy a deber algo.

—¿Vas a deberle?

Frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Creo que su hermano tiene un interesante…. Futuro por delante. Mi interés es ayudarlo por el camino —entona el hombre, sin sentido ninguno. Deben ser todos los medicamentos que le están metiendo—. Estoy pagando los gastos del hospital en gesto de buena voluntad. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que le dé algo de mi parte cuando despierte.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Jackson, dubitativo.

Gold hace un gesto con la barbilla señalando una caja circular cerca de los pies de su novia. La misma que le ha visto cargar a Belle en la sala cuando llegó hace un par de horas.

Cojeando hasta el estuche de cuero, lo abre y mira qué hay dentro.

«¿Qué demonios…?»

—¿Un sombrero? —pregunta arrugando la cara asombrado— ¿Un sombrero viejo y raído? ¿Para qué demonios iba a necesitar esto Jet?

Gold sonríe, dejándolo con una sensación jodidamente espeluznante.

—Oh, se sorprendería, señor Peters. Se sorprendería.

* * *

><p><strong>[8] El turducken es un plato que consiste en un pavo deshuesado relleno con un pato deshuesado, a su vez relleno con un pollo pequeño deshuesado. El nombre es una contracción de turkey (pavo), duck (pato) y chicken (pollo).<strong>

**[9] N. del T.: Arpías y herpes en inglés tienen una fonética muy parecida, pudiendo crear malentendidos ([ˈhɑrpɪz] y [ˈh3rpiːz]).**


	12. De vuelta a casa

**Hola, primero quiero agradecer los reviews, los follows y los favs, se agradecen bastante. Segundo, este capitulo es el más largo, por ende el más costoso, y ha sucedido lo que tenía que suceder, el tiempo me come y se me amontona todo. Normalmente los capítulos se suben con dos correcciones como mínimo (y aun así se cuelan errores), pero esta vez por cuestión de tiempo solo se ha podido hacer una, durante esta semana lo corregiré y el lunes que viene subiré la versión corregida. Hablando del lunes, lo voy a decir a quemarropa, no estoy segura de poder acabar la traducción a tiempo, se hará todo lo humanamente posible, pero no aseguro nada. **

**Disfrutad de lo que tenéis por ahora, y repito, intentaré tenerlo... pero es un trabajo a contrarreloj.**

**P.D.: Esta semana se han resubido todos los capítulos anteriores corregidos (seguramente tengan pequeños errores, pero ahora están como me gusta: mucho más cerca de estar decentes).**

**P.D.2.: Ya están puestas las notas que faltaban y el cap actualizado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: De vuelta a casa<strong>

**6 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012.**

El sol de la mañana baña el rostro de Rufio, que está de pie delante de unos andamios de metal. Alza la vista y mira de reojo el cartel en Forest Road, los ojos marrones beben del anuncio que se alza por encima de él. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, provocando que frunza el ceño.

No creía que fuera posible, pero cuanto más se acerca al anuncio más vergüenza ajena siente.

«En serio.»

Monstruosidad no es suficiente para describirlo.

Exhibiendo abiertamente su falta de vergüenza, el viejo chiflado Sebastián Bishop —dueño de la boutique y autoproclamado diseñador— decidió ser la imagen de su reciente línea de ropa interior masculina. Y como si eso no fuese suficientemente horripilante, la campaña de márquetin del tipo está resultando ser muy agresiva; desde anuncios en el periódico a página completa, pasando por marquesinas en las paradas de bus, hasta anuncios de radio, y ahora unos puñeteros carteles. Pues aquí están cinco metros de Sebastián, posando sugerentemente en una _chaise longue_, sin nada más que un par de apretados boxers (claramente, rellenos de calcetín), metiendo su enorme tripa para dentro y con su característica sonrisa de «soy un pedófilo y te voy a tocar en sitios inapropiados». Rufio no necesita nada más para que los pelos se le pongan de punta, bueno, ni Rufio ni nadie con un par de ojos en la cara.

«Jodidamente perturbador.»

Eso es lo que ha estado pensando, y diciendo, desde la primera vez que le puso los ojos encima hace dos días.

«Demonios», sabe de buena tinta que todo el mundo en la ciudad también lo dice. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno tiene los cojones para hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Crees que este espray servirá? —una voz jadeante interrumpe su estado embobado, haciendo que Rufio aparte los ojos del paquete relleno de Sebastián. Johnny, el mayor de los trillizos Bacon, corretea hasta su lado, y la camiseta que le queda demasiado pequeña se le sube, exponiendo su enorme barriga—. Jan y John creen que han visto otro n'el cobertizo de casa. ¿Quieres que alguno de ellos vaya en moto al convento y lo robe?

—No, esto es todo lo que necesitamos —dice Rufio, dando golpecitos al espray de pintura roja que le asoma del bolsillo delantero—. De todos modos, solo voy a dibujar las cosas de siempre —continúa, mirando al anuncio, y superficie de su lienzo—. Pollas, tetas, pelotas peludas… ya sabes, de todo.

—¿Y eso es suficiente pa' deshacernos de este cartel de mierda?

—La nueva alcaldesa es una puñetera mojigata, tío. Créeme, pinta un montón de penes en esta cosa y me apuesto a que Blancanieves lo quitará ella misma.

—Está bien… si tú lo dices —asiente Johnny con facilidad.

Él nunca cuestionaría la autoridad de Rufio, no como…

—¿Tíos, habéis leído esto? —dice Batacazo uniéndose a la refriega.

Situándose entre Rufio y Johnny, el lugarteniente de Rufio despliega el último Daily Mirror.

El titular dice: **LOS NIÑOS PERDIDOS TIRAN HUEVOS A BENEDICT**

Rufio suelta una risa.

Hacer una buena «pasada» con las bicicletas, a la vieja usanza, y lanzar huevos al Consejero Benedict —Humpty Dumpty, para los no iniciados— a las afueras del Ayuntamiento después de denunciarlos públicamente a una televisión local y llamarlos un puñado de sinvergüenzas malcriados, fue inmaduro, y probablemente solo sirvió para dar validez a la opinión de Benedict sobre ellos. Pero valió la pena, aunque solo fuera por lo bien que se lo pasaron los chicos.

—Es una foto increíble. —Johnny hace un sonido profundo en la garganta como aprobación, contemplando la imagen que acompaña el artículo—. Parece que está llorando…

—Eso es porque está llorando. —Rufio sonríe—. Tus hermanos y tú debisteis haber estado allí con nosotros, tío. Fue épico.

—Apuesto que sí —asiente Johnny—. Cuenta con nosotros pa' la próxima gran huevada. ¿Ya tienes un objetivo nuevo?

—No, pero…

—Sidney Glass —ofrece Batacazo—. Porque esto es una mierda.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Johnny.

—¡Esto! —Batacazo golpea el artículo con el dorso de la mano, señalando la parte donde el periodista hace referencia a los miembros del grupo—. ¡¿Están de broma?! En serio, ¿Braguetazo?

Rufio se ríe. Johnny también lo hace.

—¡No es gracioso! —dice Batacazo rechinando los dientes, haciendo una bola con el papel y tirándolo hacia unos árboles cercanos—. Esta es la cuarta vez que ponen mal mi nombre. ¡Os digo que Glass y los capullos del Mirror lo hacen adrede!

—Lo que sea, macho. —Johnny estornuda y tan asqueroso como siempre, el cerdito mayor se limpia el moco que le cae con la manga de su camiseta—. Tampoco es que Batacazo sea muy bonito pa' empezar —añade, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí —secunda Rufio, para molestar a su segundo al mando—. Además, da gracias de que no te hayan puesto el nombre que te dio la maldición, porque eso hubiese sido peor. No sé tú, pero yo preferiría que me llamasen Braguetazo que Norberto.

Las aletas de la nariz de Batacazo se dilatan.

Esas son palabras de pelea y Rufio lo sabe. Odio es una palabra muy suave para describir cómo se siente el chico sobre ese nombre, pero… como responder es sinónimo de insubordinación —y Batacazo acaba de recuperarse de uno de los castigos de Rufio por culpa de su bocaza—, el chico tensa las mandíbulas, embotellando su ira, y un calor carmesí tiñe su rostro.

—Está bien, se acabó perder el tiempo. ¡Reuníos, todos! —Rufio da una palmada, dirigiendo a sus Niños Perdidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los jóvenes están en su lugar y firmes, y como un sargento, marcha delante de ellos dando órdenes—. As y Bolsillos, vosotros al este. Bacons, al oeste. Norberto, vienes conmigo y vigilas desde arriba. Chicos, ya conocéis el procedimiento; avisad si veis que alguien se acerca. ¿Listos?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, a vuestras posiciones.

—¡Bangarang! —corean.

Y así, los cinco chicos, excepto Batacazo que está en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos, corren hacia sus respectivos puntos de observación, con ansias de poner en marcha su pequeño acto de vandalismo.

—¿Estás preparado?

Rufio se vuelve hacia su lugarteniente. Como era de esperar, la respuesta que obtiene es un gruñido.

«Como quieras.»

Quitándose los guantes sin dedos, Rufio se dirige a la escalera de metal colocada al lado del andamio del cartel, preparado para subir y comenzar con el trabajo de llenar el anuncio con grafitis. Los ojos marrones le brillan con anticipación, tiene la mano a pocos milímetros de un peldaño, lo…

—Yo no lo haría si fuese tú…

«¡Joder!»

Batacazo suelta un chillido. Y si Rufio no fuese un tipo tan duro como cree ser, se habría meado en los pantalones. Dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo, se encuentran cara a cara con una figura vestida de negro, apoyada contra un roble cercano, observándolos abiertamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Chaqueta de cuero… capucha… pantalones anchos de motero… una máscara rara de Viernes 13…

«¿Qué demonios…?» Rufio pone una mueca.

Junto a él, asustado hasta la médula, Batacazo entra en acción. Tomando la iniciativa, el niño cacarea como un gallo; una señal para que el resto de los Niños Perdidos huyan, pues la operación se ha visto comprometida. Con ganas de salvarse el culo, Batacazo sale pitando, chocando con Rufio por accidente en su huida. Distraído por el atuendo del desconocido, Rufio golpea el suelo antes de que su mente se dé cuenta de que está cayendo.

—¡Lo siento, macho! —grita Batacazo por encima del hombro; no suena para nada arrepentido, y se va sin siquiera ofrecerle ayuda.

«¡Cabrón!»

—Eh, eh, relájate… relájate. No estoy aquí para causar problemas —proclama con calma el enmascarado, alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador mientras Rufio se queja, poniéndose de pie—. Solo quiero hablar contigo…

Ser propenso a hacer bromas estúpidas no lo convierte en un estúpido, no importa lo que diga la gente. Rufio hace lo más inteligente; da un paso cauteloso hacia atrás, sin bajar la guardia, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad con el extraño. Por desgracia, no es tan inteligente, porque aunque Jethro le grita en la cabeza que se vaya corriendo, Rufio acaba complaciendo su curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Eres un poli?

—Chico, ¿en serio? —bufa el hombre misterioso—. ¿Parezco un poli?

—No, pero pareces un rarito.

—Dice el que tiene un corte de pelo como un animal electrificado.

—Se llama _punk_. —Rufio carraspea, ligeramente ofendido. Devolviendo el favor, mira al listillo con la máscara de Jason de arriba abajo y se burla—: ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo? ¿Asesino en serie de barrio? ¿Qué hay de la máscara?

—¿Qué hay del pelo?

Rufio alza la barbilla.

—Es mi distintivo.

—Lo mismo pasa conmigo.

Ahí lo dejan.

Con mucha sutileza, Rufio desliza la mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de atrás, lo suficiente para sentir la navaja mariposa que tiene escondida y tranquilizarse.

—¿Quién coño eres?

—El tipo que ha salvado tu vida. De nada, por cierto.

«¿Eh?»

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

No consigue una respuesta. Por lo menos, no una verbal. Despertando todavía más la curiosidad de Rufio, el críptico rarito se inclina, coge un palo que hay a sus pies y lo hace girar un par de veces con la mano enguantada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, lo lanza en dirección a Rufio.

Ni siquiera tiene que agacharse para evitar el proyectil; el palo le pasa por encima de la cabeza y golpea la escalera detrás de él con un sonido metálico. Para asombro de Rufio, en el momento que la madera toca el metal, el palo estalla en llamas moradas. Y en cuestión de segundos, se reduce a cenizas negras.

Con la mandíbula desencajada como un idiota, pestañea de manera tonta observando el humo arremolinándose en el viento.

«¿Pero qué…?»

—El nuevo hechizo protector de Jafar —le ilumina el tío de la máscara de hockey, respondiendo la pregunta que probablemente refleja la cara de Rufio como una luz de neón—. Pero todavía es un prototipo. Y ese es uno de los defectuosos. Supongo que las llamas es su manera de diferenciarse de la mierda que Baba Yaga tiene por la ciudad.

Bueno… mierda. Ya es suficientemente malo que los hechizos eléctricos de la vieja bruja aparezcan por todas partes y les corten la diversión, ¿ahora también se tiene que preocupar por unos inflamables?

Mirando las cenizas humeantes a sus pies, la parte puritana de Rufio —la parte que es consciente de las consecuencias, la de Jethro— sale a la superficie.

—¿Estos hechizos protectores son legales? ¡La gente puede hacerse daño! —Pero lo más importante…—. ¡He podido hacerme daño!

—Sí, lo sé. Como te he dicho, colega, de nada —entona el hombre con voz grave y profunda. Rufio está tan distraído que no se da cuenta de que el tío extraño da un paso vacilante hacia delante, seguido de otro, acercándose más y más hacia donde se encuentra él—. Y ahora, con respecto a esto último, tengo que preguntar… ¿cómo de agradecido estás de que te haya salvado literalmente el culo de tostarse?

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuánto significa tu vida para ti?

Tarda un momento en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hace, Rufio frunce el ceño confundido, apartando los ojos de los restos polvorientos del palo de madera. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que está acorralado entre el tipo y el andamio encantado.

Oh… «mierda.»

Muy tranquilo, el enmascarado se detiene delante de él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Dime, chico, ¿haberte salvado el culo es digno de recibir un favor a cambio?

[X-X-X]

**PRESENTE.**

Arriba y abajo, el pecho del chico sube y baja. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

Está en perfecta sincronía con el rítmico pitido procedente de la máquina que está conectada al chico, como una orquesta sinfónica tocando de fondo en una película muda.

—Veo que estás merodeando otra vez…

Cogido por sorpresa, la mano de August vuela y agarra la separación de cristal, aguantándose para disfrazar el hecho de que se ha pegado un susto de muerte.

Sobre el sillón cercano a la cama, una figura se mueve debajo de una gruesa manta de lana. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, y en la penumbra de la sala, August ve una mano pulsando el interruptor. Una lamparilla se enciende y un descuidado Jackson Peters está a plena vista. El amnésico, cuyos ojos legañosos son menos llamativos sin la raya del ojo, lo mira fijamente con ojos penetrantes.

—De hombre a hombre, tengo que decir —comienza Jackson, con voz densa y pesada por el sueño—, no hay nada de pedófilo en observar a un adolescente dormido, en absoluto.

Vale… a lo mejor se lo merece.

—Tengo órdenes de la Sheriff de mantener al señor Gold y a su hermano bajo vigilancia —dice August, adoptando un tono profesional que ha estado ensayando para el trabajo—. Siento si le he despertado, señor Peters, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Hablando de eso, será mejor que vuelva a vigilar la puerta.

Y con eso, se gira para irse.

—Te sientes culpable, ¿no?

August se detiene en seco.

Los hombros se le tensan y sus paredes suben tan alto que casi se puede ver cómo hacen un agujero en el techo. Con calma, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada de Jackson.

—¿Disculpe?

—Culpable —enuncia el hombre, humedeciéndose los labios agrietados—. ¿Sabes?, puede que no sea el más listo de la familia, y más de la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera estoy lúcido, pero incluso yo sé que cuando alguien se golpea en la cabeza no debes moverlo. Pero… tú sacudiste a Jet cuando cargaste con él hasta el puente, ¿verdad? Probablemente debiste haber tenido más cuidado, pero no fue así. Por eso, ahora piensas que empeoraste el hematoma de su cerebro y esa es la razón por la cual no se despierta —murmura Jackson, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con la uñas—. Te sientes culpable.

Incapaz de mantener contacto visual, August tensa la mandíbula y se rasca un lado de la barba.

Y cuando empieza a preguntarse si ahogar el cerebro humano en alcohol, día sí y día también, proporciona habilidades telepáticas, el exnovio alcohólico de Ruby admite:

—Te escuché preguntárselo al doctor Whale el otro día.

—Ah —exhala.

Eso lo explica.

Aun así… el hombre ha sacado un tema interesante.

Quizás se sienta un poco culpable, quizás esa culpabilidad es la razón por la que visitar al chico durante unos minutos antes de empezar su turno se ha convertido en una rutina diaria. De todos los ayudantes de Emma, él siempre se ha enorgullecido por ser el que se rige por el manual, y en general, sabe que un vigilante debe permanecer fuera de la sala, no observando al paciente. Pero bueno, aquí está, de todas maneras. Puede que sí se sienta un poco responsable. Eso explicaría la nube oscura y pesada que lo ha estado acosando desde el terremoto.

—No deberías.

—¿Hm?

—Sentirte culpable —añade Jackson—. Mira, salvaste su vida. Si no hubieses encontrado a este pequeño cabrón, probablemente ya lo habría enterrado. Creo… creo que no te lo he dicho, pero… gracias.

August permanece quieto.

Él es el tipo de persona que siempre ha antepuesto sus propios intereses por encima de todo. O así solía ser. La mayoría de la gente tiende a condenarlo en vez de darle las gracias; y escuchar esta expresión genuina de agradecimiento, no importa lo simple e incómoda que sea, es suficiente para dejarle momentáneamente sin habla.

Pasan un par de segundos incómodos antes de que August se aclare la garganta y responda con un ronco:

—De nada. —Y pese a que podría dejarlo así, elige no hacerlo—. Si te sirve de consuelo —dice en voz baja, acercándose un par de pasos a la cama de Rufio—, yo también lo siento. Tienes razón, debí haber tenido más cuidado con él.

—Y yo debí haber hecho un mejor trabajo cuidándolo —dice Jackson en tono de cansancio perpetuo, apoyando las piernas en el borde de la cama con un gesto de dolor—. Pero ya no tiene sentido que me martirice por eso. ¡Demonios!, toda esta mierda estúpida de la autocompasión fue lo que me metió en este lío en primer lugar. Así que, sigue mi consejo: aguántate y acaba con esto. Mi hermano está vivo, eso es lo importante. Nadie te echa la culpa, ¿me oyes?

Algunas veces, no te das cuenta de que necesitas oír algo hasta que alguien lo dice.

—¿Me oyes? —repite Jackson.

Tocándose un lado del cuello, August asiente débilmente como respuesta.

—Bueno —dice Jackson en tono monocorde, y tal que así, la empatía de su rostro se convierte en total y absoluta apatía—. Ahora que ya nos hemos quitado esto de encima, puedes dejar de mirarnos mientras dormimos. Esta es la tercera vez que te veo aquí en medio de la noche, tío, y me estás acojonando.

—Con el debido respeto, no le estaba mirando a usted. Y técnicamente, no es mitad de la noche, ya es por la mañana. —Avergonzado o no, August no puede dejar de señalarlo; y mira el reloj de muñeca—. De hecho son las cinco menos diez.

—Pueden ser las siete y lo seguiré considerando mitad de la maldita noche —murmura Jackson, subiéndose la manta hasta el cuello y cerrando los ojos—. Siempre y cuando el sol no salga, no es por la mañana.

—Cierto.

El hombre bosteza desencajando prácticamente la mandíbula.

—Buenas noches, agente Booth.

—Buenos días, señor Peters —devuelve August con cabezonería.

Y como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo, en el momento que se gira para irse, sus oídos captan algo que lo detiene en seco.

Habría pasado desapercibido para cualquier otra persona. Es casi imperceptible, pero tras acostumbrarse al ruido de las máquinas, está seguro al noventa por cien de que el pitido va un poco más rápido.

Antes de poder comprobar el pequeño cambio, escucha otra cosa que le hace darse la vuelta.

—E… a… dn… pnn… —dice alguien con la voz tan ronca que a su lado el papel de lija parece tan liso como el culo de un bebé—. Qu… c… do… e… ab… mmmm…

Los ojos de Jackson se abren como platos.

Durante un instante se quedan inmóviles.

Y ambos miran hacia la cama boquiabiertos, hacia el chico que parece que se está quitando de encima un sueño que ha durado semanas, reincorporándose al mundo de los vivos.

—Voy… voy a por el doctor…

August se aparta y sale corriendo.

Y no está seguro del todo, pero antes de alejarse mucho, cree escuchar una voz temblorosa diciendo:

—Eh, hermanito, buenos días…

August suelta una risa.

—Ya era hora de que te despertases, cabroncete.

Y la nube, por fin, se eleva y se desvanece.

[X-X-X]

**6 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012.**

—Eso depende. —Rufio encuadra los hombros, con una fachada de confianza. De ninguna manera va a permitir que nadie lo intimide, y menos aún un rarito con máscara de Halloween—. ¿De qué tipo de favor estamos hablando?

—Nada turbio, si eso es lo que te preocupa —aclara el tipo—. Solo necesito un lugar en el que quedarme durante un mes y medio. He oído que los Niños Perdidos tenéis un refugio, ¿hay sitio para uno más?

Lo tienen… pero solo si un armario estrecho se considera una habitación.

—Mira, tío, si necesitas un lugar para sobar, ve al Hostal de la Abuelita —resopla Rufio—. ¿Crees que soy un maldito posadero?

—Lo siento, déjame volver a hacer la pregunta. —El enmascarado hace un gesto de desdén con la mano, sin inmutarse—. Necesito un lugar para esconderme. ¿Me ayudas?

[X-X-X]

**PRESENTE.**

Haber pasado la mayor parte de los años como escritor independiente, sentado en las cafeterías observando a la gente, ha hecho que August se acostumbre a quedarse al fondo y mirar desde ahí. Y eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo mientras Whale y Jackson montan un alboroto alrededor de un desorientado Rufio.

Y en la esquina opuesta de la sala, capta cómo Gold, recién despierto, hace lo mismo. Sus ojos se encuentran a través de muchas divisiones de cristal, y los labios del duende forman una sonrisa.

Sin dejarse impresionar, August cierra la cortina para tapar el cristal, evitando que Gold vea el bullicio que rodea al chico.

Y se vuelve para mirar cómo Whale intenta tener una conversación con el adolescente.

—¿…decirme tu nombre?

Rufio, confundido, mira a su alrededor en estado de pánico, su mirada se posa en todas partes, desde Whale a Jackson hasta él.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? —pregunta Whale otra vez con suavidad y gentileza, probando que sus sórdidos modales no afectan a su profesionalidad.

—Hhn…

Rufio intenta dar una respuesta coherente pero falla miserablemente.

Reconociendo el problema, Whale sirve agua en un vaso de plástico y coloca una pajita cerca de la boca de Rufio, dejando que el paciente beba y humedezca el desierto que es su boca.

—Ruhh… —intenta Rufio después de dejar la copa casi vacía, pero entonces se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos se desvían al extraño sombrero andrajoso que está al lado de la jarra de agua.

—Dile tu nombre al doctor —dice Jackson, atrayendo la atención de su hermano—. Venga, tío, puedes hacerlo —le alienta, intentando que la ansiedad no se refleje en su cara.

Pero falla.

—Está bien, no te fuerces —dice Whale, con un tomo más calmado que Jackson—. No hay prisa, tómate tu tiempo.

Rufio se siente presionado, es más que obvio por la expresión de su cara. Cogiendo aire, el chico traga saliva visiblemente, echa otro vistazo en dirección a la jarra de agua y suelta con voz grave:

—J-Jethro Peters. Jet.

—¿Ves? Lo que yo decía

Jackson sonríe aliviado, dándole al chico una palmada en el hombro.

Whale comparte un vistazo rápido con August.

—¿Respondes a algún otro nombre?

Rufio mira al doctor con curiosidad, verdaderamente confundido.

—¿Otro nombre…?

—Lo siento, quiero decir, otro aparte de Jet.

—¿…n-no?

–¿No?

El chico niega con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—…sí…

«Oh, oh.»

August se pasa una mano por el pelo, un mal presentimiento le baja por la espalda.

—Oh… ya veo… está bien. ¿Sabes dónde estás, Jet? —continúa Whale.

—¿E-en el hospital?

—Sí, eso es. Estás en el General de Storybrooke.

—¿P-por qué?

—¿Tienes problemas recordando? —Whale le ilumina las pupilas con un boli linterna—. ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?

Rufio frunce el ceño, y después mira a Jackson como un niño impotente. Su hermano asiente y le da un apretón reconfortante, animándolo.

—Abril —responde el adolescente, con el ceño muy marcado, como si estuviera luchando por recordar—. _Algo_… de abril… del 2012.

En otras palabras, en la cabeza del chico, es mucho antes de la ruptura de la maldición.

August contiene el impulso de gemir.

Bueno… ahí va su testigo número uno.

Pensando lo mismo, Whale le lanza otro rápido vistazo, este con más preocupación que el último.

Puede que la mente de August le esté jugando una mala pasada, pero cree escuchar una risa burlona en el otro lado de la sala. Sea producto de su imaginación o no, le hace un corte de manga mental a Gold.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —pregunta Rufio, mirando las expresiones inquietas de las personas que lo rodean.

—Estás, eh, un poco fuera de onda, hermanito. En realidad es siete de diciembre del 2012 —le explica Jackson, con calma, intentando no asustar al chico—. Pero no te preocupes. Te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, así que es normal que tu memoria esté un poco jodida. ¿Verdad, doc?

—Por así decirlo, sí —confirma Whale.

—¿Golpeado…? —repite Rufio. Con cuidado y con temor, se toca los vendajes alrededor de la cabeza. Los ojos se le salen de las cuencas, horrorizado—. ¡¿Dónde está m-mi pelo?!

—Tuvieron que cortártelo.

Jackson señala en dirección a Whale.

Los ojos de Rufio se abren todavía más.

—¡¿Dónde está t-tu mano?!

—Tuvieron que cortármela, también —Jackson suspira resentido, ocultando su incapacidad tras la espalda—. Mi accidente pasó un mes antes del tuyo. Te lo contaré todo más tarde.

—¿A-accidente? ¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?

Rufio se gira hacia Whale en busca de respuesta, sus dedos temblorosos no se despegan de la cabeza rapada.

—Hace unas semanas hubo un terremoto y te lesionaste cerca del puente Toll —comienza Whale, contando la versión sin magia sobre los eventos recientes, pues parece que ahora hay dos amnésicos en la familia Peters—. Te golpeaste la cabeza, y tu hermano tiene razón, te golpeaste muy fuerte. Tenías una inflamación y un hematoma en el cerebro y te llevamos a cirugía. Han pasado dos semanas, y has estado en coma desde entonces. Este de aquí —Whale señala con la cabeza a Jackson—, no se ha despegado de tu lado en todo este tiempo. Es estupendo que por fin te hayas despertado, porque estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que tu hermano necesita una ducha.

Como era de esperar, el intento para aliviar el ambiente de Whale falla.

Y mientras el doctor se toma un momento incómodo para reírse de su propia broma, August ve cómo Rufio estudia a Jackson, que está terriblemente demacrado y desaliñado, con una expresión indiscernible en el rostro del chico. Parece una mezcla de temor, confusión y algo más… ¿tristeza?

August no se mueve, y entonces se encoge de hombros internamente. Nunca ha sido bueno leyendo a la gente.

[X-X-X]

—Quiero hacerle unas pruebas más y mantenerlo en observación durante un par de días —le confiesa Whale cuando llegan al pasillo desierto del tercer piso, la voz grave del hombre se hace aún más siniestra por el zumbido de la máquina expendedora que hay cerca—. Mira, sé que estás preocupado, pero yo no pulsaría el botón del pánico todavía. La amnesia retrógrada es común en casos como los de Rufio, y normalmente es temporal, así que no te estreses demasiado. La buena noticia es que, aparte del lapsus de memoria, sus funciones cognitivas están bien. Sus reflejos son un poco lentos, pero es comprensible dado el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente. Si todo va bien después de la pruebas, creo que puedo darle el alta el lunes como muy temprano.

—Bien —murmura August. Mira las puertas cerradas de la UVI con ojos cautelosos, y aunque la posibilidad de que les escuche desde fuera es nula, baja su voz hasta que es un susurro y pregunta—: ¿Crees que lo está fingiendo?

—¿La pérdida de memoria?

August asiente.

Whale deja escapar un hondo suspiro y se rasca un lado del cuello, pensando detenidamente la pregunta.

—El chico ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, Booth. Dawson y yo estuvimos en quirófano durante cinco horas intentando detener el sangrado. Era optimista en mi pronóstico, pero si te soy sincero, tenemos suerte de que se haya despertado para empezar —comparte con otro suspiro—. Así que… ¿si creo que lo está fingiendo? No. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé —admite en voz baja.

El líder de los Niños Perdidos siempre ha sido muy abierto respecto a su odio por el Capitán Garfio, y por mucho que se le conozca por sus bromas, Rufio también es tristemente célebre por el rencor que guarda hacia ese hombre. Curiosamente, el chico que August ha visto en la sala, el que no rechaza el contacto con el pirata amnésico, al que se le han saltado las lágrimas cuando su enemigo mortal le ha dado el más fuerte de los abrazos, se parece y actúa como el Jethro Peter del que Ruby le ha estado hablando durante semanas.

—Si está fingiendo —August suspira, mirando a los ojos al otro hombre—, es un mentiroso condenadamente bueno.

—Y tú sabes una o dos cosas sobre mentirosos —coindice Whale.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, no lo decía como algo malo —aclara rápidamente el doctor—. Estaba pensando en la película que hizo Disney sobre ti. Ya sabes, ese asunto de mentir y que te crezca la nariz. Siempre he asociado a Pinocho con la mentira por eso. No te ofendas, Booth.

—No me ofendo.

August fuerza una sonrisa. Esos dibujos nunca han sido sus favoritos, ¿y esa escena en particular? Se lleva la maldita palma. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que esa parte le ha afligido gracias a sus colegas de comisaría, al igual que las imágenes pornográficas que inspiró dicha escena.

Y hablando de colegas…

—Discúlpame un segundo, supongo que será mejor que se lo haga saber —le dice a Whale, excusándose de la compañía.

Saca el móvil y marca dos números de la marcación rápida.

La persona al otro lado de la línea coge después de siete agónicos tonos.

—Jefa, soy yo.

—…

—¿Sheriff?

Por un momento, interferencias es lo único que escucha August. Y entonces, reconoce movimientos apagados acompañados de gemidos irritados. Algunas quejas se suceden, hasta que al final escucha una voz obscenamente ronca:

—¿_Hora… es…_?

—Las seis menos cuarto.

—¿_AM_?

—Sí.

—¿_De la mañana_?

—Sí —responde con paciencia—, AM significa mañana, sheriff.

Como era de esperar, se produce otra ronda de quejas, y entonces:

—¿_Las seis menos cuarto_?

—Sí, jefa.

—_Será mejor que te estés muriendo, o a punto de hacerlo, porque si no es así voy a colgar._

—¡Espera! Lo siento —se disculpa August, apurando las palabras antes de que la señal de la línea empiece a sonar en sus oídos—. He pensado que te gustaría saber que Rufio está despierto —dice, y hace una pausa para crear efecto—. O, para ser más exactos, Jethro Peters está despierto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—…

—¿Sheriff?

—¿_Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo_?

—Sí. Por desgracia.

—…_bien, de pu_…

August sonríe con tristeza, separando el teléfono de la oreja.

«Vulgar», pero eso lo resume prácticamente a la perfección.

[X-X-X]

Esta máquina infernal está tardando una eternidad.

Deja escapar un bostezo enorme, tamborileando con los dedos en la encimera, Emma mira hacia abajo y fulmina con la mirada la nueva compra de Regina. No es capaz de saber si su compañera de casa tiene una unidad defectuosa o si este artilugio —una sofisticadísima máquina Keurig— de verdad necesita cien años para hacer una simple taza de café; de todos modos, a lo mejor, si la mira el tiempo suficiente pilla la indirecta y empieza a darse prisa. Son las seis pasadas y el sol empieza a asomar, pero se ha levantado de la cama esta fría mañana de viernes, porque por alguna razón impía, August ha decidido que el mejor momento para contarle que Rufio se ha despertado del coma es al amanecer. Y no solo eso, resulta que el chico no recuerda nada. Así que, sí, Dios sabe que necesita cafeína en el cuerpo, aunque solo sea para contrarrestar la irritación que le corre por las ve…

—Buenos días.

—¡Joder!

El corazón de Emma se le sale por la garganta.

Casi se le escapa su taza favorita del escurridero. Por suerte, solo gira y se sacude en el lugar en vez de salir volando de la encimera y romperse en mil pedazos.

Por supuesto, la cafetera elige ese momento para empezar a llenar la taza.

Emma gira la cabeza hacia un lado, a punto de provocarse un latigazo cervical, para mirar a la figura despeinada de la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su somnoliento cerebro reconoce la identidad del intruso y vuelve a respirar tranquila.

—Has dicho la palabra que empieza por «J»…

Henry bosteza, rascándose la barriga.

—Bueno, me has asustado —dice en su defensa, siguiendo al muchacho con los ojos mientras se tambalea descalzo por la cocina, el extremo del pijama una talla más grande de Iron Man se arrastra por el suelo como un par de fregonas. Poniendo a la presente malhumorada a un lado, Emma no es la persona a la que menos le gusta madrugar de la casa. Ese honor pertenece al chico. Por eso verlo de pie una hora antes de que le suene la alarma, es un milagro, como mínimo—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

—No podía dormir más —murmura Henry, desapareciendo en el interior de la despensa—. Estoy emocionado, supongo.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Recuerdas la gran escena con la pelea de la que te hablé? La vamos a ensayar hoy. Me van a dejar pelear con tres tipos malos a la vez, el resto de los Caballeros solo pelean con uno.

—Es increíble —alaba.

—Lo sé.

—Deben creer que eres realmente bueno con una espada.

—Sí, el abuelo dice que soy un genio.

—¿Y lo eres?

—Lo soy —dice, constatándolo.

Emma contiene una risa. Bueno… por lo menos compensa la falta de humildad con seguridad en sí mismo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave en los labios, vuelca una cantidad ingente de caramelo en el café. El conjunto parece leche marrón para cuando ha acabado de «corromperlo» como suele decir Regina, pero así es como le gusta el café a Emma; con palpitaciones de corazón y diabetes, todo en una misma taza. Agarrando la taza con ambas manos, se la acerca a la nariz y aspira el aroma, saboreándolo con el sentido del olfato.

—¿Emma?

—¿Hm? —pregunta, dando un sorbo y soltando un ronroneo de alegría cuando el líquido caliente se desliza por su garganta, repartiendo calor por toda su barriga.

—¿Puedo coger algunas? —Henry asoma la cabeza de la despensa y sacude una caja de sus Pop-Tarts de chocolate, marcándose una de sus mejores caras de cachorro pidiendo un premio—. Hoy no me apetecen cereales.

—Eh… no sé, chico. —Emma arruga la nariz, bebiendo otro trago de café. Acostumbrada a darse atracones de ellas desde que era joven, siempre ha considerado las Pop-Tarts un desayuno adecuado. Regina, por otra parte, piensa lo contrario. Es una de sus muchas diferencias filosóficas—. Podría tener problemas con tu madre.

—Bien.

La sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Henry.

Emma se pone rígida, deteniéndose a mitad de un sorbo.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Bien —repite, saliendo de la despensa—. Si mamá decide gritarte, entonces bien.

—Espera un segundo, un momento. —Alza un dedo, mirando con ojos entornados al chico con cara de póquer—. ¿Quieres que tu madre me grite?

En lugar de responder, Henry solo se encoge de hombros.

Se toma eso como un sí provisional.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Emma alza una ceja, tomando otro sorbo.

—Porque entonces empezaríais a hablar otra vez.

Se ahoga con la bebida.

—O gritaros, no sé, cualquier cosa.

—¿Q-qué…? —Emma tose, golpeándose en el pecho con el puño. ¿Que el café vaya por el agujero equivocado? «No es gracioso.» ¿Su propio hijo apuñalándola por la espalda? «Aún peor.»—. ¿Cómo lo…?

—Soy un niño, Emma, no estúpido —le dice Henry, y la expresión de su cara está tan repleta de descaro, que le da la sensación de estar recibiendo una reprimenda de una versión en miniatura de Regina. Y hablando del Rey de Roma… Henry se encuentra con su mirada y le pregunta a quemarropa—: ¿Pasa algo entre mamá y tú?

La taza casi se le cae de las manos, y para asegurarse, la deja a un lado.

—Últimamente habéis estado actuando muy raro la una con la otra —continúa Henry, poniendo una Pop-Tart en el tostador, aunque ella no le ha dado permiso para hacerlo. De todas maneras, no se lo impide. Más bien no puede. En realidad, está demasiado nerviosa para objetar—. Mamá está muy callada cuando tú estás cerca. Tú estás muy callada cuando ella está cerca. Y ninguna de las dos habéis hablado o peleado en días, es raro —dice con una mueca, girando el temporizador y calentando su desayuno azucarado. Echando un vistazo a los lados, los ojos de Henry se entrecierran hasta parecer dos líneas—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?

—¿Yo? —Emma se señala, y si parece estar un poco más defensiva de lo habitual, es probablemente porque lo está—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?

—No hay garras de oso —dice el chico con sencillez.

—¿Qué?

Henry hace el gesto de mirar por toda la estancia.

—No veo ninguna garra de oso por ningún lado.

—¿Garras… de osos?

—Las de pastel, no las reales.

—Oh —exhala. Y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver las garras de oso con nada?

—Es algo que noté en otras ocasiones. —Henry se encoge hombros, todavía no parece tener mucho sentido. Mientras la comida se le calienta, Henry rodea la isla y se apoya en ella, poniéndose al nivel de los ojos de Emma—. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te caíste al lago y mamá hizo un hechizo de viento para secarte la ropa pero acabó dándote gases?

Viendo como no hizo otra cosa que peerse y eructar, y ponerse en evidencia hasta que la magia rarita de Regina dejó de hacer efecto —dos días más tarde—, jamás olvidará ese incidente.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿O cuando te borró todos los capítulos de Futurama y The Walking Dead que tenías grabados en el DVR y los remplazó con Feria de Antigüedades? —sigue Henry—. ¿O la vez que tu coche bloqueaba la salida del suyo y en vez de pedirte que lo movieses llamó a la grúa para que lo retirasen?

Una nube oscura se cierne sobre su cabeza. Oh, claro que recuerda esas ofensas. También recuerda hacerle el vacío poco después.

—Y también cuando…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, chico? —le interrumpe una Emma cansada, con ganas de avanzar en el asunto—. ¿Hay alguna razón en todo esto?

—La hay —asiente.

Lo mira con expectación.

—¿Y es…? —insiste.

—Te lo he dicho: las garras de oso —reitera Henry—. ¿Te encantan, verdad?

—Sí —dice despacio, luchando todavía para seguir sus pensamientos.

—Y después de que te hiciese esas cosas, mamá te compró garras de osos, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo hizo, ¿y qué?

—Que ahora mismo no hay ninguna garra de oso aquí —dice por segunda vez, mirando por toda la cocina.

Sea lo que sea lo que le intenta decir, todavía no lo ve.

Suspirando suavemente, Emma se agarra el cuello con ambas manos, masajeando contracturas inexistentes. Se siente desesperadamente ignorante, y, si toma como guía los ojos en blanco del chico, su cara probablemente lo esté reflejando.

—Emma —dice Henry un poco malhumorado—, ¿no has notado que cuando mamá hace algo que te cabrea mucho o te entristece, va a la panadería y compra una caja de garras de oso?

Al otro lado de la cocina, el tostador suena.

Emma se tensa. Después, parpadea. Y la asombrosa epifanía que la baña solo es comparable a lo estúpida que se siente.

Aquí esta, la sheriff de Storybrooke, quien para todos los efectos y basándose en su trabajo, debería ser la persona más perspicaz de toda la ciudad, y no se ha dado cuenta del hábito de Regina de usar pasteles como manera de reconciliarse hasta que su hijo se lo ha señalado. Dios. A lo mejor sí que ha heredado el espesor de su madre, aunque no le guste admitirlo.

—Por eso… como no hay ninguna garra de oso aquí —señala Henry por enésima vez, saltando de la encimera y cogiendo un plato para su Pop-Tart—, sea lo que sea que pasa entre mamá y tú, obviamente es culpa tuya.

Sí y no.

No ha hecho nada malo, pero… bueno… puede que le dijese algo a Regina que no estuvo del todo bien.

Realmente depende de a quien se lo preguntes.

—Solo di que lo sientes —aconseja Henry un rato más tarde, cuando ha acabado de devorar su tercera Pop-Tart y se está limpiando las migajas de la cara—. Porque esto es una tontería, Emma. Da igual lo que hicieras, simplemente pide disculpas. A mamá le gusta hacerse la dura, pero te perdonará, siempre lo hace.

Y entonces sale de la cocina con la naturalidad con la que ha entrado, como si no la acabase de dejar con la cabeza como un bombo con su astucia.

«¿Conque solo decir lo siento?»

Emma suspira, dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

De verdad que sí.

Porque, ¿cómo puedes empezar a pedir disculpas por profesar afecto por alguien? No es que la relación de amor-odio, indefinida y extremadamente ambigua, que tienen no sea ya complicada de por sí.

«Agrado.»

Vuelve a pensar Emma, enrojeciéndose hasta la punta de las orejas.

Relación de agrado-odio.

Henry tiene razón.

Esto es una tontería.

Han pasado días.

Tres días para ser exactos, desde ese paseo infame por Storybrooke que puso a trabajar muchas lenguas sobre su presunto romance con Regina. Y ya que se pone a contar, también han pasado dos días desde que tuvo que soportar las implacables burlas de sus ayudantes; desde la exagerada y sórdida recreación de Leroy y August del paseo en moto, hasta la estúpida sonrisa de Ruby cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Por encima de todo, ha pasado un día desde que tuvo que pasar por el brunch más agotador de todos con sus padres; con Mary Margaret y David diciendo tonterías sobre los pros y los contras, sobre todo los contras, de montar en moto. Y, también, sobre las Reinas Malvadas. Por supuesto, esto último estaba implícito en el balbuceo de la pareja con la cara púrpura, aunque ninguna sutileza podría quitarle hierro al momento incómodo de la situación. En serio. Ahorrarse la charla de las flores y las abejitas hubiera sido menos doloroso para todos.

Han sido un infierno de días, y a Emma le han pasado más cosas desde aquella fatídica tarde. Pero… es lo que no ha sucedido lo que la ha estado molestando.

Desde su desliz con la declaración el Sherwood Park, Regina y ella no se han vuelto a hablar.

«Joder», ni si quiera se pueden mirar.

Y aunque Emma se sigue diciendo lo contrario, le molesta más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Porque ni en un millón de años se llegaría a imaginar que le iba a importar tanto no poder hablar con otra persona. Sobre todo si ese alguien resulta ser la puñetera Regina Mills.

Pero bueno, esto es Storybrooke después de todo, y aquí suceden las cosas más extrañas.

Aun así, no significa que acepte las cosas con más facilidad. Resulta que la negación es a la vez su salvación y su perdición.

[X-X-X]

Esta noche de cena familiar no es diferente a las cenas que han tenido las dos noches anteriores, silenciosa e incómoda. Atrás han quedado los coloridos comentarios de Emma que no vienen a cuento cuando el villano se las arregla para ser más astuto que el héroe, por ende, los comentarios cortantes de Regina para callarla. Henry intenta por todos los medios iniciar una conversación entre ella y Regina, aunque nunca ha sido muy fan de hablar durante las películas de superhéroes. Pero hacia la mitad de la peli tira la toalla y se rinde. Es bastante obvio que el mutuo amor que sienten por su hijo no es suficiente para forzarlas a superar la situación, sacar un par de ovarios y simplemente hablar.

La película no podría acabar con más rapidez.

Tan pronto como la pantalla se funde a negro y empieza a sonar la canción del final, Regina coge la licorera y se pone un vaso de sidra. Emma, por otra parte, se acerca a la lámpara que tiene al lado y la enciende, bañando su parte del salón con una luz suave. El calor de la mirada de alguien le quema en la nuca, y al darse la vuelta, no le sorprende ver al chico con el ceño fruncido por la desaprobación.

Nunca se ha visto como una cobarde. Y Henry, propenso a verla como el Caballero Blanco, tampoco.

Bueno… no hasta esta noche por lo menos, a juzgar por la mirada acusadora que le brilla en los ojos.

Oh… «joder.»

—No sé por qué es tan difícil para ti decir ya-sabes-qué —le dice Henry, con voz baja y tranquila, negando con la cabeza ante su aparente cobardía.

—Mira, chico, es com… —comienza a decir, pero antes de poder acabar, Henry, decepcionado, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la escalera, dejándola a solas con Regina.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Emma deja escapar un suspiro. En la esquina opuesta del sofá, Regina bebe un trago largo de su bebida y también suspira.

Y entonces, como imanes, sus ojos se encuentran.

Regina se queda inmóvil. Emma también.

Como era de esperar, ambas apartan las miradas rápidamente.

La incomodidad entre ellas es sofocante, pero a pesar de eso, le parece extraordinario cómo ninguna de las dos hace el amago de abandonar la sala.

A lo mejor las dos son masoquistas.

O… a lo mejor no es la única que empieza a anhelar la compañía de la otra.

«A lo mejor… a lo mejor… a lo mejor.»

[X-X-X]

Emma se ahogó una vez cuando tenía ocho años.

Sucedió en una YMCA[10] local, uno de sus hermanos de acogida prometió enseñarle a nadar. Por desgracia para ella, nunca le dijo que su método implicaba pillarla con la guardia baja y lanzarla a la parte más honda de la piscina. Su plan fue tan perfecto como fatal. Una joven socorrista la salvó, gracias a Dios, pero aparte del escalofriante recuerdo de sentir los pulmones ardiendo, Emma no recuerda mucho más acerca de esa angustiosa experiencia cercana a la muerte. Fue muy similar a su limitado recuerdo del incendio en el Ayuntamiento —cortesía de Gold y sus maquinaciones—, el día antes del gran debate para ser Sheriff. Aparte de la mirada incrédula en los ojos de Regina cuando regresó a por ella, lo que más recuerda es la sensación de constricción en las vías respiratorias y el pecho endurecido. Como un déjà vu, lo que sintió ese día fue inquietantemente parecido a lo que sintió aquel fatídico día en la abastecida piscina comunitaria.

Sí, ha experimentado lo que se siente al ahogarse por el agua y el humo, y aunque nunca se ha molestado en pensar cuál de los dos es peor, no ha sido hasta este momento, mientras los créditos continúan apareciendo en la pantalla y Regina da vueltas a la sidra en el vaso, que Emma tiene una epifanía: la respuesta es ninguno.

Ni la copiosa cantidad de agua o humo que inundó sus pulmones fue tan sofocante como este silencio.

Porque el tipo de silencio que hay entre las dos esta noche, es especialmente asfixiante. No es del tipo cómodo, o del tipo fácil. Es del tipo que pesa sobre los hombros, denso y agotador; el tipo de silencio que suplica que se llene.

Principalmente porque está repleto de todas las cosas que hay que decir.

El conocido elefante en la habitación, como lo llama alguna gente.

Robándole una mirada a la mujer de su derecha, Emma se frota la nuca con una mano.

Es un puñetero elefante enorme.

Y lo tiene sentado en el pecho, sacándole el aire de los pulmones como nadie.

Hay tantas cosas que quiere decir.

Pequeñas cosas, como que el Daily Mirror dice que el domingo va a nevar, por eso probablemente necesite meter la moto en el garaje, y grandes cosas, como pedirle a Regina que encienda la hoguera ceremonial en el próximo Festival de los Faroles, o que Rufio se ha despertado esta mañana sin recuerdos de Argos, los Niños Perdidos o Nunca Jamás.

Demonios, tal vez incluso…

«Ya-sabes-qué…» Las palabras de Henry le retumban en los oídos.

Emma se muerde el labio inferior.

Sí, hay un millón de cosas que quiere decir —pequeñas y grandes— pero cuando abre la boca ninguna consigue salir de sus labios. Las palabras se le quedan atrapadas en la garganta y mueren en la lengua.

Regina termina la bebida y se va.

La cara de decepción de Henry se le aparece en la mente.

Y Emma se siente más cobarde todavía.

Pero… no es una cobarde. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Por eso, Emma hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza antes de ponerse histérica:

Sigue a Regina.

«Solo di que lo si…»

—Esta mañana he dejado que el chico desayunase Pop-Tarts —espeta en cuando llega a los pies de la escalera.

No es lo que quería decir, pero es lo que le ha salido, y va a seguir con ello. Cogida por sorpresa, Regina se tambalea en mitad de un paso y se detiene en mitad de las escaleras, se gira y la mira con confusión pintada por toda la cara.

—Me dijo que quería algunas y no lo detuve —continua Emma, cavándose su propia tumba, a la mierda las consecuencias—. Y no solo le dejé repetir, le dejé tripitir.

Un lado de la cara de Regina tiene un tic involuntario. La mujer es muy exigente en lo que se refiere a lo que come su hijo, como cualquier padre.

«Las Pop-Tarts son malas porque no tienen ningún valor nutricional teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de calorías que contienen.» le dijo una vez en el pasado. O dos. Bueno, probablemente un millar de veces.

—Incluso le di una caja para que se llevase al colegio —termina Emma, observando la manera casi imperceptible en la que Regina tensa las mandíbulas.

Armándose de valor, Emma planta los pies en el suelo y espera conteniendo el aliento, anticipando el torrente de indignación que la golpeará.

Nunca llega.

El silencio continúa cerniéndose sobre ellas como una niebla espesa que le aprieta el cuello como una soga.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le pide Emma, incapaz de ocultar el patético gemido que se le escapa—. Cualquier cosa.

Regina separa los labios, con aspecto de estar a punto de reprocharla, pero en el último segundo, la mujer se lo piensa y se gira, con la intención de dejarla con nada más que una mirada de desaprobación.

«¿En serio?»

Emma cierra los ojos y cierra las manos en puños. Si están jugando al juego de la gallina, está claro que ella ha retrocedido antes, no la morena. Y a pesar de que Emma ha dejado de lado el orgullo, Regina no ha cambiado de parecer. Nadie puede culpar a la Reina Malvada de poner las cosas fáciles, ¿eh?

«Solo di…»

—¡Lo siento! —grita Emma desesperada, deteniendo a Regina en su camino por segunda vez. Exhalando un suspiro tembloroso, abre los ojos y sube un escalón, buscando con la mano la barandilla y agarrándola con fuerza—. Lo siento —dice otra vez, en voz más baja, pero con la misma firmeza—. No por lo de las Pop-Tarts —aclara—. Siento lo del otro día, lo que te dije en el parque. Cuando te dije que… bueno, que me gustabas.

La molestia en el rostro de Regina se desvanece para dejar lugar a otra cosa; una mirada inescrutable aparece en sus ojos. ¿Vulnerabilidad, quizás? Una pequeña grieta en su armadura.

—Q-quiero decir, no siento haberlo dicho. Y no estoy diciendo que no fuese de verdad. Pero… —se detiene, lidiando con las palabras adecuadas. Nada viene. Y por un segundo, desearía haber heredado la mitad de la elocuencia que tiene su madre, aunque solo sea para dejar de sentirse tonta y torpe de vez en cuando. Cogiendo aire profundamente, Emma se toma un momento para ordenar los pensamientos y vuelve a intentarlo—. Mira, si te hice sentir incómoda, si te puse en una situación complicada, entonces de verdad que lo siento.

Sube otro escalón. Y otro. Y en un tono suave, casi suplicante, continúa:

—Pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto, Regina. No puedes seguir haciendo esto. No me puedes ignorar para siempre. Trabajamos juntas, vivimos bajos el mismo techo. Por el amor de Dios, compartimos un hijo; que por cierto está empezando a notar que pasa algo entre nosotras.

La mirada recelosa de Regina se posa en la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, una arruga se manifiesta entre sus cejas. Aun así, la mujer permanece muda. Emma suspira para sus adentros. ¿Y Regina tiene el descaro de llamarla cabezota?

—Si quieres, podemos fingir que nunca sucedió; incluso olvidar lo que dije. Es tu decisión, solo tienes que decirlo. Porque, ¿sabes qué?, escucharte metiéndote conmigo o siendo cruel conmigo o burlándote de lo que hago o digo, es mejor que esto. —Emma hace un gesto con la mano entre ellas mientras continúa subiendo las escaleras, señalando la nada y el silencio que ha definido cada una de sus interacciones, o la falta de ellas, desde su desliz en el parque—. ¿Esto de no hablarnos? No sé tú, pero a mí me está volviendo loca.

Se detiene en frente de Regina y le mantiene la mirada, más que nada, su confianza está espoleada por la desesperación.

—Honestamente, Regina —murmura en voz baja—, por mucho que me queje de que eres un grano en el culo, me gusta cuando eres un grano en mi culo. Por favor, solo… ya sabes… di algo. Cualquier cosa…

Y como era de esperar, Regina siendo Regina, no dice nada.

Ni una maldita palabra.

La exasperante mujer solo gira sobre sus talones y sube el resto de las escaleras, dejando en su estela a Emma completamente abatida, y ahora, confusa.

[X-X-X]

Esta noche el sueño no viene a visitarla.

Aparentemente, estar muerta de cansancio no combina con sentirse decepcionada.

Por lo tanto, durante buena parte de la noche, Emma solo se acuesta en cama y lo reproduce todo en su cabeza, sintiéndose más tonta y desolada por momentos.

Porque, hostia bendita, Dios no quiera que Regina Mills ponga su orgullo a un lado un mísero segundo, actúe como una adulta, y simplemente… simplemente…

Simplemente hable… y actúe… y, ¡demonios!, vuelva a ser su Regina otra vez.

Emma se pone la almohada sobre la cara para ahogar un grito de frustración.

A la mañana siguiente, se arrastra cansada, hasta la cocina y se tropieza con su alijo de Pop-Tarts en el cubo de la basura. El mismo cubo de la basura que se guarda en el armario de debajo del fregadero, está a plena vista junto a la puerta del sótano. Para colmo de males, los dulces están fuera de la caja y sin el envoltorio; lo que básicamente significa que no solo se han visto comprometidos, sino que son insalvables.

En la mesa del desayuno, Regina, relajada, bebe su café y pasa sin prisa una hoja del Daily Mirror, con el aspecto inocente de un cachorrillo en el armario de los zapatos.

Y mientras mira el contenido del cubo y se lamenta interiormente por el triste destino de sus Pop-Tarts, Emma se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cuenta hasta diez en la cabeza. No hay mayor pecado que desperdiciar comida. Y si la comida resulta ser comida basura, y para colmo, suya, entonces es un crimen mucho mayor. Aunque se lo haya hecho como castigo por destrozar la dieta de su hijo.

—¿En serio, Regina? Esto es… —dice Emma rechinando los dientes, pero luego se queda en silencio.

Las palabras mueren en sus labios, como aire saliendo de un balón deshinchado. Porque en cuanto abre los ojos, la ve: una caja blanca encima de la encimera de la isla, con el fácilmente reconocible logo de la panadería impreso en ella.

Una inspección más cercana de dicha caja le confirma a Emma lo que ya sabe: dentro hay garras de oso. Una _docena_. Y, gracias a Henry, ahora ve esos pasteles cargados de azúcar como lo que de verdad son: una rama de olivo, una disculpa envuelta en masa, espolvoreada con almendra y pasas, y glaseada con la inclinación de Regina Mills por hacer las paces a través del soborno.

Dulce, dulce soborno.

Y como una pomada en una quemadura con la forma de Regina, de alguna manera, todo lo que estaba mal en la vida de Emma, vuelve a estar bien. Y ni siquiera los sentimientos heridos, egos dañados y las tortuosas horas que se ha pasado dando vueltas en la cama, pueden parar la sonrisa que le aparece en los labios como el avance de un incendio.

Y esa sonrisa permanece ahí mientras se prepara una taza de café. Se hace aún más amplia cuando saca una garra de oso de la caja. Y alcanza proporciones épicas cuando se deja caer en la silla frente a Regina, con la taza verde en una mano y una garra de oso enorme en la otra.

La sonrisa no se despega de su cara ni siquiera mientras come, y apenas lleva dos minutos de desayuno, cuando la máscara despreocupada de Regina se agrieta bajo la fuerza de la evidente sonrisa de Emma. Y fiel a su estilo, a pesar de llevar días evitando interactuar con ella como si fuera una plaga, la primera cosa que sale de los labios de la mujer es un corto y acusador:

—Deje de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—_Eso_. —Regina suspira, dejando el periódico a un lado—. Si insiste en seguir sonriendo como una tonta, señorita Swan, entonces yo debo insistir en que deje de mirarme mientras lo hace.

—¿Por qué?

—Me está distrayendo.

—¿Me encuentras distractora?

La mirada que recibe es terriblemente seria.

—Deje de hacerlo —le dice Regina, retorciéndose en el sitio, con un ligero tono rojizo tiñéndole las mejillas.

La sonrisa de Emma se hace mucho más amplia, si es posible.

—No puedo, lo siento. Pues normalmente la gente tiende a sonreír cuando está feliz, Majestad.

Regina alza las cejas, lenta y deliberadamente.

—¿Es feliz?

—Obviamente.

—¿De que me haya deshecho de esos viles dulces que tanto le gustan? —la desafía la mujer, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

—Bueno, por eso no. Eso no es por lo que estoy sonriendo y lo sabes —dice Emma, haciendo referencia a su no tan sutil intento de fingir ignorancia.

La morena, por su parte, solo la mira, en vez de negar las cosas como habría hecho normalmente.

—Solo son garras de oso, señorita Swan.

Pero no son solo garras de oso, son más que eso, y ellas lo saben.

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Qué puedo decir, soy fácil de complacer…

—Eso es evidente, querida.

—…y apaciguar.

Regina cierra la boca.

Soltando un sonido profundo de la garganta, Emma coge un enorme trozo de su garra de oso a medio comer y sonríe mucho más a la mujer.

—¿Quieres un mordisco? —ofrece generosamente.

—No, gracias.

—Venga, coge un poco… —incita Emma, tan insistente como siempre.

—No.

—Están realmente buenas.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que cobra por una caja Martha Woodberry, no debería ser de otra manera —dice Regina con arrogancia, dándole un manotazo a la mano extendida de Emma.

—Está bien, como quieras. —Se introduce lo que queda del pastel en la boca—. Tú te lo pierdes.

—Usted se lo _gana_ —replica Regina, observando cómo mastica frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. Esas cosas están llenas de calorías, _princesa_, no son mejores que las otras que he tirado.

—¿Entonces por qué las compras?

—Porque Dios no quiera que a usted le guste algo remotamente sano y…

Se detiene repentinamente.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de revelar, los labios de Regina se fruncen en un gesto de desagrado.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Emma se ensancha.

Y aunque la tentación de restregárselo en la cara es fuerte, Emma deja pasar el momento y le da tiempo a su compañera de casa a recomponerse.

—Entonces… —comienza después de que el color rojo en la cara de Regina desaparezca.

—¿Entonces…?

—Garras de oso.

La desconfianza de la morena es evidente en el hondo e interminable suspiro que abandona sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Significan «borrón y cuenta nueva», ¿no es así?

Con un suspiro suave, Regina bebe de su taza, encontrándose con su mirada por encima del borde.

—No.

Emma se detiene a medio masticar.

—¿No?

—No —confirma Regina; la vena protuberante de su frente le dice a Emma que sea lo que sea lo que Regina está a punto de decir, le está costando mucho esfuerzo—. Señorita Swan, si su definición de «borrón y cuenta nueva» es barrerlo todo bajo la alfombra y fingir que nunca ha sucedido, entonces mi respuesta es no —dice Regina, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si lo que acaba de admitir la estuviese matando un poco por dentro—. Esas garras de oso no están borrando nada, por así decirlo.

Durante un momento, el cerebro de Emma se queda en blanco.

Porque si entiende correctamente lo que ha dicho Regina, parece que la oferta de la noche anterior de pasar por alto la accidental confesión en el parque, acaba de ser rechazada. Es… inesperado. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan cerrada como Regina.

Emma apenas ha masticado la comida que tiene en la boca, aun así la traga de todas formas. Casi se le queda atrapada en la garganta, pero la fuerza hacia abajo para no ahogarse.

—Así que, eh… —Emma se endereza, sacudiéndose con torpeza las migas de la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que dije en el pa…?

—No —la interrumpe Regina con rapidez.

Y Emma habría estado muy decepcionada si sus oídos no hubiesen captado el murmuro:

—Todavía no, al menos — que sale de los labios de Regina mientras bebe otro sorbo de café.

Lo entiende.

Eventualmente es mejor que nunca; joder, se puede considerar un progreso para dos personas obstinadas e inútiles que no consiguen hacer las cosas bien.

Sí, _no_ es nada.

Definitivamente es _algo_.

Mordiendo su segunda garra de oso, Emma se recuesta en la silla y suspira satisfecha.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he echado esto de menos.

Un par de ojos marrones abiertos se encuentran con los suyos.

—Hablo de las garras de oso —aclara, señalando el pastel en su mano—. Hacía tiempo que no las comía.

Regina hace un sonido profundo en la garganta como respuesta y vuelve a ojear la sección de estilo del periódico, visiblemente relajada —o desanimada— depende de cómo se mire.

Y mientras Emma muerde la comida, inclina ligeramente la cabeza y estudia el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Oh, claro —suspira pasado un momento, sintiéndose lo suficiente temeraria para tantear el terreno—, a ti también te he echado de menos.

¿La cara de Regina? «No tiene precio.»

¿Su cara cuando una sonrojada Regina por accidente mueve la muñeca y envía una de las pasas de la garra de oso al interior de su boca? «Oro.»

Y desgracia tras desgracia, pese a que se mete en su boca, Emma está a medio camino de respirar cuando sucede, y la pasa decide salirle por la nariz.

Cae en medio de la mesa con una precisión láser. Durante unos segundos nadie se mueve. O respira.

Hasta que Regina decide salirse del papel y reírse. Bueno… no es una risa, per se. Es más una risotada. Y es un sonido tan profundo y genuino que incluso Henry, vestido con el pijama, decide salir de su habitación y bajar a la cocina, la curiosidad y la fascinación se mezclan en su rostro.

A pesar de sí misma, y de la ligera vergüenza que siente, Emma también se carcajea. Incluso Henry, que no tiene ni idea de porqué sus madres están tan contentas, decide unirse.

Y es en este simple momento de despreocupación y risas cuando Emma por fin se da cuenta de la verdad:

El vacío que siempre ha estado presente en su pecho ya se ha llenado. Desde que se mudó a la ciudad, la soledad que la atormentaba durante años ha desaparecido.

Y aunque Emma se repite todos los días —desde el momento en el que decidió quedarse en este lugar para siempre— que Storybrooke es donde debe estar, esta es la primera vez que se lo cree de verdad.

Aquí, en este momento, con su _familia_.

[X-X-X]

Faltan exactamente quince días para Navidad.

Ahora la vida es diferente, y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, tiene ganas de las vacaciones. Tiene amigos y familia a la que comprar regalos, toda una casa y un árbol que decorar y dos personas especiales con las que pasar la mañana de Navidad, y no está hablando de sus colegas habituales Johnny, Jack o Jim. Pues sí, Emma tiene ganas de esta llamada temporada de alegría con un fervor que hacía años que no tenía… aunque haya sido decepcionante descubrir que Santa Claus existe, y que resulta ser el desagradable juez que disfruta haciendo pasar un infierno a su departamento.

Y ya que se habla de ese hombre no tan alegre…

–Eh, Rubes —dice Emma en voz alta, pasando de mirar la lista de Navidad a mirar a la mujer que está trabajando duro con las solicitudes de permiso—. ¿Algo nuevo en el incidente del hechizo de bloqueo? ¿La mujer del juez Poole va a presentar una demanda contra Jafar?

—No estoy segura, pero probablemente lo vaya a arreglar fuera de los tribunales. Sus abogados se han estado viendo en la cafetería toda la semana. Abuelita dice que Jafar podría apoquinar al menos siete cifras —revela Ruby mientras estampa el sello del departamento con rapidez en varios permisos—. Dice que los que se incendian son los prototipos que dio como muestras hace unos meses, pero el juez, e incluso Blanca, lo están presionando para que retire el producto.

—Ese cabrón codicioso no lo va a hacer, si lo hace va a la bancarrota —dice Leroy somnoliento, interviniendo desde una de las camas. El enanito todavía usa su vieja celda como segundo dormitorio mientras trabaja por la noche—. Baba Yaga se forrará si Jafar se va del negocio.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —pregunta August, que acaba de llegar, fresco de su viaje a la casa de Peter en Sheppard Lane. Ahuecándose el pelo aplastado, deja el casco sobre la mesa y se deja caer en su silla con un suspiro cansado—. ¿Quién se va a la quiebra?

—Jafar —responde Ruby.

—Si retira sus productos —subraya Leroy—. Y eso no va a pasar, ya os lo digo.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —pregunta Emma a August.

—Está… bien, supongo. Todavía tiene dañada la memoria y se ha estado quejando de dolores de cabeza, pero parece feliz de estar en casa.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Y su hermano?

—Lleva sobrio desde el viernes, aunque no lo creas —comparte August, lanzando una mirada rápida en dirección a Ruby. La mujer, sin embargo, no parece darse cuenta, o, por lo menos, lo finge. Y August vuelve a centrar la atención en Emma—. Durante todo el tiempo que he estado comprobando su casa, Jackson me decía que te transmitiese que Rufio no se irá corriendo con los Niños Perdidos otra vez, él se ocupará.

—Más le vale —se queja Leroy.

Emma hace un sonido en la garganta en acuerdo, deseando lo mejor.

Whale le dio el visto bueno a Rufio durante el fin de semana, y el alta ayer por la mañana. Y después de discutir hasta la saciedad con Regina y sus ayudantes sobre qué hacer con el chico, Emma acabó escuchando la sugerencia de Ruby y le ofreció un acuerdo a Jackson. Las condiciones eran bastante simples: no fichaban a Rufio por sus numerosos delitos menores a cambio de que Jackson lo tuviese bajo vigilancia y se asegurase de que Rufio, o Jehtro, se mantenía lo más lejos posible de su vieja pandilla. Con suerte, los Niños Perdidos se disolverían sin su líder, y volverían a ser niños traviesos en vez de matones en miniatura. No es de extrañar que Jackson accediera fácilmente. Los hermanos seguirán monitorizados dos veces al día por August, pero en general son libres de ir a donde les plazca. Es una apuesta arriesgada, Emma lo sabe, pero espera que dé sus frutos a largo plazo.

Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Bueno… todos no. Como es el caso del señor Gold. Pero por muy poco merecedor de una segunda oportunidad que sea ese duende, y gracias a un sistema de justicia muy deficiente y a un caro ejército de abogados, Gold se va solo con un tirón de orejas y un par de multas. Cuantiosas multas, por supuesto, pero multas. Demostrando así lo ridículas que son las leyes del mundo real en una ciudad mágica. La última vez que lo miró —y lo mira muchas veces— no había leyes contra la destrucción de dos espadas legendarias, y en consecuencia, causar un terremoto que destroce Storybrooke. Por lo tanto, está limitada por el mismo sistema que le da la autoridad. Aunque le dé mucho por culo, Gold se libra con un asesinato y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Girando el anillo de esmeralda en el dedo, Emma suspira. Y en lugar de ahondar en el tema y dejar que le arruine esta mañana feliz de martes sin incidentes, coge el bolígrafo y vuelve a su lista. Las compras de Navidad pueden ser altamente tediosas, pero por lo menos no son tan estresantes como intentar encarcelar a un duende resbaladizo.

Dando golpecitos con el boli en el espacio vacío bajo los nombres de sus ayudantes, comienza una lluvia de ideas para los regalos. Apenas lleva dos minutos metida en ello, y Emma ya está cansada de dibujar en la hoja, así que se rinde y se dirige a los tres:

—¿Qué queréis por Navidad?

—Un aumento —dice Ruby.

—Dinero —murmura Leroy.

—Lo que han dicho —asiente August.

Y, Emma, siendo una muy, muy buena jefa, hace lo que solo harían los jefes buenos: se ríe poderosamente al escucharlo.

—Lo decimos en serio —la reprende Ruby, fingiendo ofensa—. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que tengamos uno, Em? ¿A cuántas más experiencias cercanas a la muerte tenemos que enfrentarnos antes de que esta ciudad decida recompensarnos un poco?

—Eh, a Noé le vas a hablar de la lluvia, Rubes —se apresura Emma en señalar—. ¿Por qué crees que he estado aguantando a Mary Margaret y a Worthington durante semanas? Un aumento de sueldo es parte de mi gran plan cuando nos aprueben el próximo presupuesto.

Eso parece apaciguarlos un poco.

—Ahora en serio —comienza de nuevo—. ¿Qué queréis por Navidad? No olvidéis que sigo siendo unos miles de dólares más pobre, ya que dudo que el cabrón de mi acosador pueda extender cheques desde el más allá, así que no os volváis locos.

—Yo quiero un bono completo en Uñas Tropicales.

Obviamente, Ruby no ha oído lo que acaba de decir.

Aun así, ridículamente caro o no, la chica se merece algo de mimos. Dios sabe que este lugar se habría venido abajo sin la ayuda de Ruby. Teniendo eso en mente, Emma no se queja.

—¿Y tú, August?

—Eh… no sé. Cualquier cosa supongo —dice mientras ojea el correo de la comisaría, a lo mejor tratando de ser considerado, pero solo consigue parecer indeciso e inútil. Un segundo después, para alivio de Emma, August cambia de melodía—. En realidad… una tarjeta regalo de la tienda de coches estaría bien. —Sonríe esperanzado—. Estoy planeando modificar la moto este invierno.

—Está bien —dice, escribiendo «Tarjeta regalo del Mundo del Automóvil» apresuradamente al lado de su nombre—. ¿Y tú Leroy?

Tumbado de espaldas, con las manos bajo la cabeza y el nuevo número de Tendencias de Motor en la barriga, el enano en cuestión bosteza y declara:

—Quiero algo que pase de 0 a 100 en dos segundos.

—De cero a cien, lo tengo —murmura Emma, garabateando en la lista—. Leroy: báscula.

August se ríe.

—No es gracioso —resopla el enano.

—¿Qué? Es lo que has pedido —dice Emma con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh! —dice Ruby de repente, para sorpresa de todos—. Emma, me encontré con Mary Margaret en la cafetería esta mañana…

—¿Bien?

—Quería que te preguntase si estarías dispuesta a ser la acompañante de un viejo amigo suyo en el festival del viernes; sus palabras, no las mías. Creo que dijo que trabajaba en la ferretería, tío mono, cabeza afeitada, brazos grandes…

Oh, «Dios bendito.»

El impulso de poner los ojos en blanco es tan poderoso que Emma no intenta ni evitarlo. Desde el paseíto en moto, los esfuerzos de su madre para juntarla con uno de sus llamados «amigos» —quienes probablemente sean gente aleatoria que Mary Margaret elige en la calle— no solo se han intensificado, sino que se han cuadruplicado a niveles absurdos.

«Además…»

Emma entrecierra los ojos, pensando. «La ferretería.»

—Creo que lo conozco…

—¿Sí?

—Mhmm —asiente—. Me lo encontré una vez. Mike, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Creo que ese fue el nombre que me dijo —confirma Ruby, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera reflexiva—. ¿Cuándo os conocisteis?

—Hace unos dos o tres meses, durante una patrulla nocturna. Estaba en una cita, y las cosas se estaban poniendo caliente en su coche, así que tuve que intervenir. Recuerdo que estaba aparcado en el muelle y le pedí que trasladara las cosas a otro sitio con paredes, antes de que los niños del Seafood Shuffle empezasen a preguntar a sus padres si podrían montar en el coche que rebotaba.

—Ohh. —Ruby se endereza, olvidando momentáneamente los permisos. Su ayudante tiene un aspecto electrizante ante la perspectiva de cotilleo fresco—. ¿Con quién se estaba poniendo en plan guarro?

«Archie.»

—No lo sé —dice Emma mejor, mintiendo entre dientes.

Después de todo, le dio su palabra a Archie. Y en lo que a ella concierne, él es el único que decide cuándo y cómo saldrá del armario, y si lo compartirá con el resto.

Emma suspira en su cabeza.

Si la gente tuviese con ella el mismo nivel de respeto que le da al terapeuta de Regina… Prácticamente la están sacando a empujones de su «armario» en cuanto a su atracción por la morena, y no es una experiencia agradable.

—De todos modos, dile a MM que no puedo ir al festival con Mike —le dice a Ruby, mientras escribe «cena para dos, Seafood Shuffle» al lado del nombre de Archie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no solo no estoy interesada en que mis padres me chuleen, sino que ya voy a ir al festival con otra persona.

Ruby y August se miran.

—¿Quién? —curiosean ambos.

Emma ni siquiera lo piensa antes de responder, le sale con naturalidad:

—Regina, ¿quién si no?

De repente, todo se queda en silencio, y lo único que falta es el sonido de los grillos.

Entonces, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, August suspira derrotado y saca un fajo de billetes de la cartera. Y como un cachorro triste, le da más de la mitad a una Ruby sonriente y lanza el resto al escritorio de Leroy.

«¿En serio?»

Emma gime. Si se van a insubordinar tan descaradamente, tal vez tenga que pensarse el aumento que le están pidiendo.

—Con todo el dinero que estás ganando a mis expensas, creo que es justo que me lleve una parte de las ganancias —le dice refunfuñando a Ruby.

Guardándose lo que parecen ser cuarenta pavos, Ruby esboza una sonrisa lasciva y hace eso de menear las cejas.

—¿Así que… le has pedido salir a Regina?

—No.

—¿Te lo ha pedido ella, entonces?

Sí y no.

—No me lo pidió —murmura Emma débilmente, retorciéndose en su asiento—. Me dijo que fuese con ella.

Ordenar, más bien.

—Le han pedido que encienda la hoguera de este año, ¿recuerdas? Así que, a menos que queráis que la hoguera ceremonial se convierta en una barbacoa, es mejor que esté allí para sujetarle la mano y asegurarme de que su magia no se pone rara, y, ya sabes, nos achicharre a todos.

—Bueno… es totalmente aceptable —concuerda Ruby, pero poco convencida todavía—. Pero… sabes que la razón por la cual los chicos tienen sus cosas en el colegio esa misma noche, es porque el Festival de los Faroles es un evento de _parejas_, ¿verdad?

«¿Qué?»

Emma deja de dibujar círculos en su lista.

—¿Lo es?

—Lo es —asiente Ruby.

—¿Lo es? —la imita August.

Leroy se aclara la garganta.

—¡Oh! Cierto, cierto, lo es. —August asiente enérgicamente—. Creo que oí a mi padre decir algo sobre eso, sí. Es una noche de _citas_.

«…¿eh?»

—¿También te dijo lo del deseo? —Ruby se gira hacia August, quien niega con la cabeza—. Verás, hacia el final del festival, alguien hará sonar una campana, esa es la señal para que todos enciendan sus faroles y los lancen hacia el cielo. Se supone que debes pedir un deseo con tu persona especial, y dicen que se hace realidad, pero solo si se sella con un beso.

«…doble ¿eh?»

—Será mejor que lleves algunos caramelos de menta, sheriff —ríe Leroy—. Quédate con los Tic-Tacs. Mascar chicles provoca gases, no bromeo.

Mariposas empiezan a revolotear en el estómago de Emma, su mente trabaja a mil por hora.

¿El mero hecho de besar a Regina? ¿Otra vez? ¿Sin ninguna excusa conveniente tras la que esconderse, como un hechizo protector superimportante para salvar vidas? Es… intimidante.

Y es suficiente para dejarle la boca seca.

Pero antes de que los nervios se la traguen entera, Emma entorna los ojos, mirando las caras angelicales que le sonríen desde sus mesas y a la que le sonríe con una sonrisa diabólica desde la celda.

—¿Vosotros no vais también? Entonces, ¿quiénes son vuestras citas?

—No tengo. Yo ayudo a Abuelita con su puesto —dice Ruby—. Será difícil moverse por ahí con el pie todavía curándose.

—Y yo estaré ayudando a mi padre a colgar todas las luces y a repartir los faroles —se mete August.

Leroy abre la boca para hablar, pero Emma se le adelanta.

—Déjame adivinar, tú seguirás a la hermana Astrid como un cachorro toda la noche. Seamos honestos, Leroy, estoy muy segura de que tu definición de cita encaja con la descripción que tiene todo el mundo sobre acosar.

August, sonriendo, esconde su diversión tosiendo en un puño. Ruby, que siempre ha sido un poco más descarada, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe abiertamente.

—En realidad, me ofrecí como parte de la seguridad de todo ese rollo —aclara Leroy, rojo, alzándose sobre los codos—. Así que, desde mi punto de vista, la única que va a estar siguiendo a alguien como un cachorro eres tú, hermana.

Ahí la ha pillado.

Pero parece que Leroy todavía no ha terminado.

—No es que no lo hagas ya todos los días. Todo el mundo sabe que la Reina Malvada te tiene como su pe…

Los ojos de Emma se abren como platos. Y también lo hacen los de Ruby y August.

—…media naranja —acaba Leroy torpemente, cambiando en el último segundo, evitando un desastre seguro, para gran alivio de todos.

—Igualmente —habla Ruby, cogiendo la oportunidad antes de que las cosas se pongan incómodas—. ¿Estás emocionada?

En realidad está petrificada.

—No —dice Emma.

Esa es la segunda mentira del día. La barriga le está haciendo saltos mortales, y siente ganas de vomitar, pero a pesar de los nervios, hay anticipación bajo la superficie. Pero antes muerta que admitírselo a sus ayudantes y darles más munición para torturarla.

—¿No?

—No —confirma.

—Pero va a haber algunos besos…

El calor que se extiende por su cara es suficiente para hacer sonreír a Ruby como el gato Cheshire.

—¿No estás emocionada por los besos? —continúa insistiendo su ayudante.

—N-no.

—Oh, bien. Eso es bueno, supongo —dice Ruby entonces—. Porque esa parte me la he inventado.

La cara de Emma cambia radicalmente, y lo hace tan rápido que puede que le dé un tirón muscular.

—¡Era broma!

Los tres gilipollas estallan en risitas.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

«Capullos.»

El «abuso» se prolonga durante un par de horas más, y ni las miradas, ni resoplar y ladrar cosas como: «para», «cállate» y «vuelve al trabajo» parecen conseguir que el trío cese con las burlas. Por lo tanto, cuando el mediodía los envuelve y comienza la hora de comer, Emma coge la bolsa marrón y la botella de agua y sale corriendo.

Aunque apesta a cera y a desinfectante, la sala de interrogatorios es agradable y tranquila; un cambio bienvenido del incesante griterío que ha dejado en la oficina. Y con la espalda apoyada sobre el frío asiento de metal y las botas descansando sobre la mesa, Emma puede disfrutar de su panini de pollo chipotle en paz.

Tiempo a solas… verdaderamente relajante y vigorizante; una pena que sea fugaz. Después de todo, esconderse es un esfuerzo inútil si una de las personas que estás intentando evitar resulta que tiene habilidades sobrehumanas de rastreo.

—Eh…

Mira hacia la puerta, y suspira.

—Eh…

—¿Estás enfadada? —pregunta Ruby en voz baja mientras se apoya contra el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—No.

—¿En serio? Porque estás poniendo tu cara de cabreo…

—No la estoy poniendo.

—La estás poniendo.

—No estoy poniendo la cara de cabreo. —Emma, cansada, traga el último mordisco de su comida, limpiándose la salsa chiplote de la barbilla con tanta fuerza que la servilleta le irrita la piel—. Ni siquiera tengo una cara de cabreo. Esta es mi habitual cara normal.

—¿Quieres decir que habitualmente pareces cabreada?

—¡No tengo una cara de cabreo!

—Bien. —Ruby encoge los hombros en un gesto de rendición—. Pero tengo que decir que suenas terriblemente cabreada.

—…

—¿Estás bien?

«Paciencia…», la necesita. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Emma expulsa una profunda y liberadora bocanada de aire de los pulmones.

—¿No has tenido ya tu diversión, Ruby? ¿De verdad me has seguido hasta aquí para molestarme todavía más?

Desenlazando los brazos, su ayudante se adentra en la ligeramente iluminada sala con pasos lentos y se posa sobre el borde de la mesa, sentándose cerca de ella.

—Ya sabes —comienza Ruby, encontrándose su mirada recelosa— que los chicos y yo te molestamos porque te queremos.

—Me molestáis «porque queréis» —le devuelve Emma con un gruñido—. Y porque lo disfrutáis.

Sin molestarse en negarlo, Ruby esboza una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un aspecto tímido.

Haciendo una bola con el envoltorio del panini, Emma lo tira a la papelera. Golpea el borde y rebota fuera, añadiéndose a sus frustraciones.

—En serio, ¿qué quieres?

—Siguiendo tus órdenes, sheriff, hace unas horas he enviado a Blanca un mensaje diciéndole que no podrás ser la acompañante de Mike para el festival. Ha preguntado por qué, y le he dejado caer que vas con Regina.

Emma reprime un gemido.

Probablemente le haya dado un aneurisma.

—No hace falta decir que, creo que le ha salido una hernia.

«Muy cerca.»

—Hace unos minutos ha aparecido por aquí, le hemos dicho que estabas de patrulla. Seguramente esa sea ella —se aventura a adivinar Ruby.

El agudo oído de hombrelobo capta el ligero zumbido de la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo de Emma.

Ciertamente, es su madre. Al no estar acostumbrada, o cómoda, en el papel de hija responsable, deja que se desvíe al buzón de voz. Lo último que quiere ahora es pasar por uno de los largos rollos de Mary Margaret sobre «¿Por qué no te gusta ninguno de los penes con aprobación parental que te lanzo?»

Es agotador.

Y el exhausto suspiro que sale de la boca de Emma es uno que no ha podido evitar.

—Acabará entrando en razón… con el tiempo —dice Ruby en un intento de consolarla, apretándole ligeramente el hombro—. Dale ese tiempo, todavía está en un poco de negación acerca de lo de Regina y tú.

«Un poco» es un gran eufemismo. Además…

—No hay un «Regina y yo»… —argumenta Emma con terquedad, aunque se queda en un amago.

—Todavía no —declara Ruby—. Vamos, incluso tú te tendrías que haber dado cuenta de que ya no se trata de «si», se trata de «cuando». Es una cuestión de tiempo, y juzgando por los acontecimientos recientes, yo diría: más pronto que tarde.

La mirada inexpresiva que adopta Emma, es un pobre intento de hacerse la tonta, y probablemente Ruby lo sepa, así que la mujer se lo explica:

—Vas a tener tu primera cita oficial con Regina. Eso es un gran avance, ¿verdad?

Cita oficial, ¿eh? «Claaaaaaaro.»

—No hay nada de «oficial» —bufa Emma, apretando los músculos del estómago para intentar sofocar el aleteo del vientre. Hoy está trabajando los abdominales, eso seguro—. Ni siquiera me ha pedido ir al festival…

—Emma, es Regina —le recuerda Ruby, sonando ligeramente exasperada—. ¿Cuándo le ha pedido a nadie hacer nada? Ella dice, ordena, intimida. Esa mujer sabe mejor que nadie en la ciudad de lo que trata el Festival de los Faroles, y aun así, te dijo que fueses con ella. Confía en mí, es oficial.

Ahora mismo las mariposas están teniendo una fiestaza en su barriga, y si persisten en seguir con el festival de cosquillas, Emma tiene el presentimiento de que va a volver a ver su comida otra vez.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la oficina y me asegure de que Leroy no me ha robado la comida. Lleva mirando mi hamburguesa toda la mañana.

Ruby salta de la mesa, lista para salir.

Antes de que pueda pasar por la puerta, Emma detiene el avance de la mujer con un murmuro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Hm? —Ruby se da la vuelta.

—¿Por qué parece que estáis de acuerdo con esto? Tú, August, ¡joder!, incluso Leroy.

—¿De acuerdo con qué?

Emma se agarra la nuca y dice en tono débil y avergonzado:

—Ya sabes… la idea de mí y… ya sabes.

—¿Regina? —dice Ruby llenando los espacios en blanco.

La rojez que le explota en la cara es toda la confirmación que necesita su amiga.

A Ruby le lleva unos tortuosos segundos responder, y cuando está preparada para hablar, su ayudante se acerca a la silla que hay frente a ella y se sienta.

—Eres nuestra amiga.

Es todo lo que dice Ruby.

—También eres la mejor amiga de Mary Margaret. Y Lo mismo para Leroy —señala Emma—. Y odias a Regina.

—Odiaba a la Reina Malvada. —Ruby no lo niega—. Pero Regina no ha sido esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No.

Emma niega con la cabeza. Aunque Regina, por supuesto, tiene sus momentos de Reina Malvada; pero son pocos y de vez en cuando.

—Todavía tengo mis reservas, no voy a mentir —continúa Ruby suavemente, jugando con el brazalete de cuero de su muñeca—. Leroy, también. Él suele ser más expresivo que yo. Pero…

Ruby deja escapar un suspiro entre los labios.

—Ambos hemos perdido gente que queremos, Emma; en el caso de Leroy por la intromisión de Azul, y en el mío por un estómago vacío. Y creo que puedo hablar por Leroy cuando digo que ambos sabemos lo que es que el destino y la gente se entrometa en el camino de nuestra felicidad, entonces, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si te quitásemos lo que (o quien) obviamente te hace feliz? Aunque seas irritantemente densa sobre todo el asunto.

—¡Eh! —protesta.

—Es cierto. —Ruby solo se encoge de hombros—. Escucha, puede que no estemos de acuerdo al cien por cien, pero no nos vamos a poner en plan gilipollas o hipócritas. Si Regina es para ti, entonces no te preocupespor si te destrozamos los _homoplanes_. Somos tus ayudantes, siempre te vamos a cubrir las espaldas, sheriff.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias… creo —murmura Emma, rascándose un lado del cuello.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, lo que pasa entre Regina y tú no es diferente a lo que pasó entre Peter y yo, así que realmente no debería juzgarlo.

Emma se detiene. «Espera…»

—¿Estás comparando mi… cosa con Regina —ni siquiera puede decirlo sin ponerse roja como un tomate— contigo _comiéndote_ a tu exnovio?

—Es parecido.

Eh, no.

—En que no podíamos evitarlo —expone Ruby, empujando la silla hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie con un suspiro—. Tal y como yo no pude evitar comerme a Peter, tú no has podido evitar desarrollar sentimientos por Regina.

Incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de su ayudante, Emma mira hacia la mesa. Y, por supuesto, su mirada se posa sobre el anillo de esmeralda del dedo.

—Seamos realistas, hay cosas en la vida sobre las que no tienes ningún poder —continúa Ruby. Y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la mujer dice en alto—: Es un cliché horrible, pero también es cierto: no puedes elegir a quien quieres.

—…

—O a quien te comes.

Y entonces, Ruby se va.

Emma se queda sin respirar durante un minuto entero.

«¿Amor?»

¿Quién ha dicho nada de amor?

«Gustar», eso es todo.

A ella solo le gusta Regina.

Y tal vez cuanto más se lo repita, más grande será la posibilidad de acallar al órgano traicionero de su pecho que le dice constantemente lo contrario.

[X-X-X]

—Mary Margaret ha intentado liarme con Mike de la ferretería. Pásame las patatas por favor.

Un par de ojos marrones se mueven en su dirección. Tragando un bocado de carne asada, Regina le pasa el bol de puré de patata y entonces se limpia la boca con una servilleta.

—Y siente la necesidad de contárnoslo, porque…

Henry las mira con interés, masticando la comida en silencio.

—Solo sacaba tema de conversación.

Emma se encoge de hombros, poniéndose varias raciones en el plato.

Tras unos segundos, deja el bol a un lado y mira hacia arriba. Emma nota con ironía cómo la vena en la frente de Regina vuelve a estar sobresaliendo.

—Por cierto, he dicho que no —aclara con indiferencia, metiéndose en la boca una cucharada de patata y carne.

Poco a poco, la furiosa vena desaparece.

—¿Por qué? —sondea Henry—. ¿Por qué le has dicho que no?

—No es mi tipo.

Y está muy segura de que ella tampoco es el suyo.

—Oh. ¿Vas a empezar a salir con chicos pronto? —dice tras un momento, evaluándola sobre la montaña de comida que hay entre ellos.

—Probablemente no.

Y esa es la maldita verdad. Pero, si dice algo distinto a «chicos» entonces, bueno…

Emma bebe varios tragos de agua.

—Bien —dice Henry, para su sorpresa.

—¿No quieres que empiece a ver hombres, chico?

—Nop.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre? —pregunta Emma. Cayendo en la cuenta de que la pregunta se puede interpretar de una manera totalmente distinta, se presura a añadir—: Q-quiero decir, ¿tampoco quieres que empiece a salir con otros hombres?

—Nop.

Esta vez es Regina la que pregunta con curiosidad:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me gusta nuestra familia tal como está ahora —dice el chico sencillamente, con toda la inocencia de un niño y con la astucia de alguien mucho mayor—. Tú, Emma y yo. Solo los tres.

Emma y Regina comparten una mirada.

Y no es nada sorprendente que el resto de la comida se termine en relativo silencio.

[X-X-X]

**6 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012.**

—Necesito un lugar donde esconderme.

—¿De quién?

—De la misma gente que tienes pegada al culo: la poli.

Interesante, pero no inesperado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Asesinar a alguien?

Rufio alza una ceja, entrelazando las manos en la espalda, dejando que los dedos acaricien la navaja del bolsillo una vez más. Gracias a ese estúpido vestuario, el tío ya parece un maníaco asesino de masas, por lo que no sería tirar la piedra muy lejos asumir algo distinto.

—No dejes que la máscara te engañe, chico. No estoy en el negocio de matar gente —asegura el extraño, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente—. Sin embargo, acabo de llevar a cabo una de las bromas más grandes, sino la más grande, que esta ciudad ha visto en su vida, y estoy muy seguro de que la sheriff va a comenzar a perseguirme pronto.

«Broma, ¿eh?»

Rufio suelta un bufido burlón. Él es la autoridad en bromas y travesuras en esta ciudad, y a menos que Máscara de Hockey pueda demostrar lo contrario, no es más que un triste y pretencioso segundón a ojos de Rufio.

Y como si siguiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, el hombre mete la mano dentro de la chaqueta de cuero y saca una prenda de ropa del bolsillo interior. Agarrando la prenda entre el pulgar y el índice, se lo enseña a Rufio.

Es una cosita blanca. Simple y aburrida. Un poco fea, también. Algo propio de esas hadas religiosas castas y vírgenes.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Rufio arruga la nariz con asco.

—Bragas —dice Capitán Obvio de manera casual—. ¿Alguna vez has visto algunas de cerca?

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? He visto un montón —alardea Rufio. Ha visto muchas de cerca, eso sí, si se puede considerar ver porno en el portátil «de cerca y personalmente»—. Pero esas son las más jorrorosas que he visto.

—¿Horrorosas…?

—_Jorrorosas_ —reitera en tono monocorde—. Así que, ¿por qué demonios me las enseñas?

Máscara de Hockey suspira.

—Porque esta mañana me he tomado la molestia de irrumpir en la casa de alguien y robarlas.

—¿Has robado las bragas de una chica? ¿Esa es tu gran broma? —se burla Rufio, poniendo los ojos en blanco al gilipuertas depravado—. Macho, eso no es una broma, solo es ser un pervertido.

—Esa no fue la broma. Y ella no es una chica, es una mujer —corrige el ladrón—. Emma Swan. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Rufio se queda inmóvil.

«¿Quién no ha oído hablar de la maldita Salvadora?»

—¿Has robado una de las bragas de la sheriff?

—No solo una, chico, todas ellas —declara el tipo con un par de pelotas—. Y cuando digo todas, me refiero a todas… y… cada… una… de las piezas de ropa que tiene. Bragas, sujetadores, camisetas, pantalones, chaquetas, calcetines, zapatos; el lote completo. He dejado a la sheriff sin ninguna ropa. Esa es la broma.

[X-X-X]

**PRESENTE.**

El catorce de diciembre, el día del Festival de los Faroles, vino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y no es nada impactante que el día resulte ser una completa aberración: el entretiempo.

El hombre del tiempo pronosticó nieve. Así que, como es natural, ni un solo copo ha caído del cielo en todo el día. Y en vez de los menos seis o siete grados y medio que hubo durante parte de la semana, la temperatura para el comienzo del festival por la tarde son unos decentes dos grados centígrados; casi una temperatura cálida para los estándares de invierno.

Y aquí está Emma, como una tonta de remate, y sudorosa, mientras se va a casa y sale del escarabajo después de un viaje rápido a la farmacia, llevando uno de los plumíferos de Regina, un gorro de lana y guantes de cuero. Uno por uno, se los va quitando y los va tirando al asiento del copiloto hasta quedarse en vaqueros y un jersey rojo de pico. La ligera brisa que azota su cuerpo caliente es algo que agradece con un suspiro revitalizante

«Gracias a Dios.»

Se estaba cociendo con la ropa.

Tras un momento, cuando el cuerpo se le enfria, se pone la chaqueta bomber que está en el asiento trasero; un regalo de David que le dio hace semanas al descubrir que, generosamente, Argos donó sus abrigos a la tienda de segunda mano. Esta chaqueta es mucho más soportable que la que se ha quitado.

Casi por casualidad mira el reloj de muñeca. Y es muy propio de ella que su cerebro necesite unos segundos para registrar lo que le está diciendo el reloj de sesenta dólares, cuando finalmente cae en la cuenta, Emma cierra la puerta del coche con el tacón de la bota y corre como un rayo hacia la casa.

«Mierda.»

Son las seis menos veinte de la tarde.

Regina la va a despellejar viva.

Todo un comienzo para una posible _barra_ no posible cita oficial.

—Llega tarde. —La puerta se abre antes de que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura, revelando a Regina con el ceño fruncido en un par de botas sexis y un vestido negro ajustado que Emma no le había visto nunca—. Habíamos quedado a las cinco y media, ¿no es así? —Regina está que echa humo, obligando a Emma a mirarla a la cara—. ¿Qué era eso tan condenadamente importante que ha tenido que salir corriendo de casa diez minutos antes de irnos?

«Tic-Tacs.»

Pero está claro que no lo va a admitir.

—Imonogas —miente Emma, diciendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente, como si las flatulencias fuesen menos embarazosas que admitir la compra de caramelos mentolados para prepararse para un beso que puede no suceder.

Previsiblemente, Regina pone una cara de desagrado.

—Siento de verdad llegar tarde —dice Emma con sinceridad, sabiendo que es culpa suya. La disculpa funciona, más o menos; la expresión tensa de Regina se relaja un poquito—. Oh, he traído algo para ti, también.

—¿Imonogas?

—No. —Emma contiene una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo necesitas?

Rápidamente se encuentra con una mirada lapidaria.

—Eso creía —murmura. Buscando en los vaqueros, saca un pequeño tubo del bolsillo delantero—. Este es el que te gusta, ¿no? Ayer me di cuenta de que te quedaste sin él, así que…

Sin ningún tipo de gracia, lanza el brillo de labios con sabor manzana y canela hacia Regina y lo deja caer en la palma de la mujer.

—En caso de… ya sabes… —dice Emma mientras la voz se le va desvaneciendo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

Obviamente, la sutileza no es su fuerte.

—¿En caso de qué? —pregunta la morena.

—Eh… en caso de que lo necesites. Yo odio cuando se me secan los labios; probablemente tú también. Eso, um, lo he visto y he pensado en ti, eso es todo.

Regina mira hacia el brillo de labios con perplejidad, no muy segura de qué hacer con el regalo. Pero al final, la mujer lo toma por lo que es y le dice a Emma en voz baja:

—Gracias… supongo.

—De nada. —Sonríe de medio lado—. ¿Lista para irnos?

Esa es probablemente una de las peores preguntas que puedes hacer cuando llegas tarde a una cita.

—¿A quién pretendo engañar? Claro que estás lista —salva Emma con rapidez, dando un paso a un lado para dejar pasar a Regina.

Cogiendo su gabardina favorita, Regina lanza a Emma una mirada desconcertante al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas y empezar a caminar.

Tan pronto como cierra con llave la puerta, Emma alcanza a la mujer.

Pasan al lado de sus respectivos vehículos, caminando por el camino libre de nieve, en dirección a Main Street. No tiene sentido coger un coche cuando la mayor parte de las carreteras van a estar cerradas por la celebración; y, bueno, no importa cómo termine la noche, tiene un gran presentimiento de que el alcohol va a entrar en escena. Y nadie quiere la responsabilidad de ser el conductor sobrio. Sobre todo si las cosas salen mal, como suelen ir las cosas en su vida.

[X-X-X]

—¿Tiene un calambre en el cuello?

Regina suspira mientras caminan hacia Main Street.

Bueno… para nada casual.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Tiene algo que le moleste?

—¿Literal o figuradamente?

Regina la mira.

—Literalmente, entonces. No… no tengo. —Emma niega con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque un espasmo en el cuello explicaría su incesante necesidad de girar la cabeza en mi dirección, _princesa_. Y puesto que ese no es el caso, háganos un favor, querida, y escúpalo.

—¿Escupir el qué?

—Lo que sea que está deseando decir desde que nos hemos ido de casa.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—No es, eh, nada, de verdad… —Emma se frota bajo la nariz con un dedo y se mira los pies, sintiendo cómo se le suben los colores hacia las mejillas—. Estaba pensando que tienes un aspecto increíble esta noche. Me gusta tu vestido.

—…

—Ve con cuidado —la advierte un segundo más tarde, notando que la acera se vuelve irregular un poco más adelante.

Sin prestar atención a su advertencia, o tal vez no la oye porque está demasiado ocupada mirándola embobada, Regina va directa a la losa que sobresale de la acera y tropieza.

Lo más caballeresco sería atrapar a la reina antes de que se caiga; por eso, Emma, con sus rápidos reflejos, se adelanta y lo hace. La otra cosa caballerosa sería mostrar preocupación y preguntar si dicha reina está bien.

Bastante simple, ¿verdad?

«No tanto.»

Demostrando que todavía tiene mucho que aprender sobre la caballerosidad —o empatía, en general— el famoso Caballero Blanco echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe de la cara carmesí de Su Majestad. Y en su gozo, Emma se olvida de que sus manos todavía están descansando en la cintura de Regina, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la piel le comienza a hormiguear hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿La pequeña grieta que aparece mágicamente delante de ella? ¿En la que pisa y, en consecuencia, tropieza?

Debería haberla visto a un kilómetro de distancia.

Aunque, Regina le devuelve el favor y la agarra de la cintura, así que no es tan malo.

…aunque todavía le resuenen en los oídos todas las carcajadas.

[X-X-X]

—Ojo por ojo —dice Emma.

A su lado, Regina la mira cuestionándola cuando dan la vuelta a la esquina y el barullo de Main Street se hace visible una manzana más allá.

—Toma y daca —continúa con un tono cantarín.

—¿Qué demonios hace ahora?

La otra mujer suspira con cautela. Sin dudarlo, Regina coge la mano que Emma le ofrece galantemente cuando llegan a la calle peatonal en una de las pocas intersecciones que todavía siguen abiertas al tráfico.

—Me pregunto… —le dice Emma a Regina, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de gratitud al conductor del Mazda que ha parado para dejarlas pasar—. Yo te molesto, tú me molestas… tú empujas, yo tiro. Todo este asunto del ojo por ojo, ¿va a ser siempre así?

—Quizás. —Regina se encoge de hombros con indiferencia—. Tenemos una habilidad especial para poner de los nervios a la otra. Usted, sobre todo, tiene un don para ser a la vez desesperante y agotadora a partes iguales.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ofende simplemente que respire?

—No, querida, esos serían sus padres.

Emma, a pesar de todo, se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sé buena —dice en un reproche fingido, apretando ligeramente la mano de la morena.

—Creo que la he escuchado reírse, _princesa_.

—Eso es, pero son mis padres, puedo reírme de ellos.

—Y como no son los míos, puedo burlarme de ellos como me plazca.

—Pero, verás, esa es la cosa, son _familia_.

—Son su familia.

—Y tú eres mi familia —entona Emma—. Lo que de alguna manera los hace tu familia también.

—…

—¿Qué?

—¿Cree que soy su _familia_?

—Sí. Tú y Henry. —Emma asiente. Y entonces…—. ¿Yo soy tu familia?

Regina hace un ruido profundo en la garganta, evasiva.

—¿Sí? ¿No? ¿A lo mejor?

—No.

—¿No?

—Oh, está bien, supongo que lo es. —Regina suspira—. La mayoría considera a la mascota parte de la familia.

—…

—¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?

—Eres imposible.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y usted no tiene sentido del humor, claramente eso ha sido un intento de aliviar la tensión.

—¿Desde cuándo gastas bromas?

—Creo que acabo de hacerlo.

—Bueno, no ha sido muy divertido.

—Como le dije, querida, no tiene sentido del humor.

—¿Ves?

—¿Ver qué?

—Lo estamos haciendo otra vez —dice Emma—. Buscarnos las cosquillas.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Crees que cambiará? ¿Esto de retarnos?

—¿Por qué, quiere que sea de otra manera, señorita Swan?

Regina alza una ceja.

Lo piensa durante un momento.

—No, la verdad es que no —admite Emma en voz baja, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Y tú?

Regina mira hacia delante, observando las luces de colores que brillan en la distancia.

—No —dice simplemente.

—Tal vez sea algo bueno —murmura Emma pasado un rato, balanceando sus manos de delante hacia atrás como si fueran niños y no mujeres adultas. ¿Y lo más gracioso al respecto? A Regina, entre todas las personas, no parece importarle; aunque se estén ganando un montón de miradas de los peatones—. Porque aunque me vuelves loca, nunca me aburro cuando estoy contigo.

Regina la mira durante un momento, con los ojos oscuros y una expresión indescifrable. Entonces, la mujer vuelve a mirar los faroles de enfrente. Y cuando Emma piensa que toda la declaración que obtendrá es silencio, un murmuro silencioso alcanza sus oídos:

—Igualmente, querida.

Y eso es suficiente para hacerla sonreír como una idiota.

[X-X-X]

Y así precisamente es como las ve Paul O'Hara cinco minutos más tarde, cuando se encuentran con él cerca del puesto del algodón de azúcar: Emma sonriendo como una tonta y Regina con aspecto tranquilo, pero, pensativa.

—Buenas tardes, bellas damas —las saluda Paul cordialmente, sacándose el sombrero porkpie ante ellas.

—Eh, Paul. —Emma sonríe, dándole una palmada en el brazo, un saludo más amigable que el rígido movimiento de cabeza que le ofrece Regina—. No creía que te fuese a encontrar aquí. Pensaba que habías dicho que los festivales no eran lo tuyo.

—No lo son —suspira, apoyándose sobre el bastón—. Estoy aquí por la insistencia de nuestro pequeño amigo. Aparentemente, necesitaba a alguien que lo «pasase a escondidas», aunque prefiero el término _carabina_.

Con discreción, Paul inclina la cabeza hacia el puesto de Apple Smith al otro lado de la calle, donde la señora mencionada, así como su esposo, están adulando a un bonito patito, alimentándolo con pequeños trozos de pasteles que se suponen están a la venta.

Es Bolsillos, claro. O Davy, como Paul insiste en llamar al chico pato.

—Fingen que no saben que es su hijo para que no huya. Y él finge que lo único que echa de menos es el pan de leche y los pasteles de zanahoria de su madre —indica Paul en tono quedo—. Es un asunto triste, si te paras a pensarlo.

Sin duda lo es.

—¿Ha intentado visitar a Rufio? —curiosea Emma en voz baja.

—Sí. —Asiente Paul. E, inmediatamente, Regina le lanza una mirada cansada de «te lo dije», la mujer nunca ha sido fan del plan de Emma de dejar al líder de los Niños Perdidos escapar con tanta facilidad—. Pero lo han mandado de vuelta al llegar a la puerta —termina Paul.

Ahora es el turno de Emma de alzar una ceja a Regina.

—¿Por Jackson? —adivina, mirando a Paul otra vez.

—Jet.

«Oh.»

Eso debió ser una patada en el estómago. De todos los Niños Perdidos, tiene la impresión de que Bolsillos es quien más adora a Rufio.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado el chico?

—No muy bien, como era de esperar —comparte Paul—. Lo cual puede ser algo bueno, de alguna manera. Ahora está siempre en el parque, y lo veo colarse en su casa casi cada día. Creo, que con el tiempo, decidirá volver a casa para siempre.

Eso es lo que ha estado esperando desde que dejó marchar a Jet. E incapaz de contenerse, Emma mira a Regina y se regodea:

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—No sea tan presumida, querida. —dice Regina indignada, uniéndose a la conversación—. Ocurra lo que ocurra, todavía está por verse. No hay nada escrito en piedra.

—Ten un poco de fe —la reprende Emma.

—Tenga un poco de sentido común —le devuelve Regina.

—Estás siendo muy pesimista.

—Soy realista. Se le está empezando a pegar lo de sus padres, _princesa_. Se está volviendo demasiado esperanzadora, rozando el punto de lo ilusorio.

—Así que, ¿crees que soy una ilusa por creer que alguien puede hacer lo correcto y dar un giro a su vida? ¿No es un poco hipócrita viniendo de ti?

Eso es todo lo que necesita. Y durante el próximo minuto más o menos, discuten y se pican y se intentan superar la una a la otra. Su presencia es ignorada, Paul mira de lado a lado entre las dos, como un ávido fan en un partido de tenis. O… más bien como un temeroso —pero cautivado— espectador de un derby demoledor.

Entonces, como sucede a menudo, su debate se convierte en una riña. Sobre algo, todo, ¡demonios!, nada en absoluto.

—¿…sí? Pues tu mano está un poco sudada…

Ofendida, Regina la mira con odio.

—Y usted podría usar un poco de crema hidratante. Si se hace un poco más áspera, señorita Swan, le estaría dando la mano a un estropajo de metal.

«Que sarta de mentiras.» Tiene las manos suaves como un bebé.

—¿Por qué me la sigues agarrando si es tan áspera? —le lanza Emma desairada, alzando la barbilla en desafío.

—Porque, en primer lugar, usted nunca ha soltado la mía cuando hemos cruzado la calle.

—Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo sobre ti.

Y ahora que lo mencionan, los ojos de Paul se posan en sus manos y se da cuenta de que están entrelazas, e incapaz de aplacar su curiosidad, el anciano espeta:

—¿Están en una cita, señoras?

Eso las hace callar.

—Emm…

Emma se aclara la garganta.

Paul inclina la cabeza cuestionándolas.

—Sí —confirma con timidez.

—No —dice Regina al mismo tiempo.

—¿No?

Los ojos verdes se abren como platos.

—¿Sí?

Los ojos marrones también se abren.

**_Puñalada._**

—¿No lo estamos?

—¿Lo estamos?

**_Otra puñalada._**

Paul, ligeramente desconcertado, las mira con gran atención.

—¿Cree que estamos en una cita?

—Mírame, incluso me he planchado la ropa…

Por no mencionar que también lleva una tonelada de protector labial y doble cantidad de perfume de lo que se suele poner.

Regina arruga la nariz en confusión.

—¿Y qué pasa con que lo haya hecho?

—¡Nunca lo hago!

Al escuchar esto, Paul se ríe.

Ahora se siente estúpida.

Y si el suelo decidiese abrirse y tragársela en este instante, Emma lo agradecería con gusto.

—Quiero decir… solo… solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales, como, ya sabes, como…

—Como una cita —termina Regina con cansancio—. ¿Y qué demonios le ha dado la impresión de que estábamos en una ahora mismo?

—Porque tú me preguntaste, bueno, me dijiste, que viniese aquí contigo —murmura Emma débilmente, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de la morena—. Y puesto que esto es un festival de parejas, Ruby y…

—¿Festival de parejas? —interrumpe Regina, con aspecto verdaderamente desconcertado.

Emma se detiene. «Espera…»

—Esto es un evento de parejas, ¿verdad? —pregunta despacio, casi con miedo.

Paul niega con la cabeza. Y la compasión que brilla en sus ojos mientras la mira, solo le clava el cuchillo más hondo.

Oh… no.

Emma cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Porque en ese momento exacto, cae en la cuenta:

Se la han jugado. Y bien.

En un chasquido, se levanta sobre la punta de los pies y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando entre la multitud a los culpables. Ve a los tres mirándola hacer el ridículo desde el puesto de la Abuelita. Los cabrones miran hacia otro lado tan pronto su mirada ardiente se centra en ellos; los tres ayudantes ocultan sus sonrisitas fingiendo beber de sus vasos de plástico.

«Joder.»

«Joder.»

«Hostia joder.»

Si esos querían un negrero como jefe, acaban de ganárselo.

Molesta, pero más que nada desanimada de que la «cita» estuviera en su cabeza, Emma exhala derrotada y afloja el agarre que tiene sobre Regina.

O, al menos, lo intenta.

Porque tan pronto como Regina sigue su línea de visión, y se imagina lo que ha pasado, los ojos marrones de la mujer se entornan, y casi desafiante, Regina ignora el intento de Emma de soltarla y la agarra con más fuerza.

Es como si se hubiera encendido un fuego en algún lugar en el interior de la mujer. Y antes de poder despedirse de Paul como es debido, Emma se ve arrastrada hacia el puesto de la Abuelita por una determinada y silenciosa Regina que está que echa humo.

Es sexy de una manera escalofriante. Muy escalofriante.

Así que, no es nada sorprendente que antes de llegar al puesto, los tres bufones se escabullan y desaparezcan.

La Abuelita todavía está gritando a su nieta que huye en el momento que alcanzan el puesto.

—Uno pensaría que con el pie dándole problemas todavía, no encontraría ninguna excusa para irse correteando a Dios sabe dónde —se queja la Abuelita, el rubor de las mejillas se acentúa por el rojo de los faroles que decoran su puesto. Tan formidable como siempre, la mujer lleva un barril y lo arroja sobre una mesa improvisada sin sudar una gota—. Si no fuese mi nieta ya la tendría esterilizada.

Joder, es una de sus mejores amigas, pero Emma tampoco se opone a la castración del hombrelobo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Emma se gira hacia Regina, apoyándose sobre el puesto de madera para coger aliento.

Las fosas nasales de Regina se dilatan, su rostro es tan duro como una piedra.

—Si sus ayudantes creen por un minuto que pueden salirse con la suya después de burlarse de nosotras, entonces tienen otra co…

—Emma, que bien que estés aquí —interrumpe la Abuelita, entregándole la bebida a un cliente antes de ir hacia ellas, limpiando el mostrador con un trapo de camino—. Me han pedido que te diera un mensaje si te veía.

—¿Sí?

—Tu madre te ha estado buscando. Creo que quiere que conozcas a alguien.

«¡Oh, Dios bendito…!»

Emma gime. Ni siquiera le hace falta mirar a Regina para saber que Su Majestad no está contenta, el hecho de que se le haya cortado la circulación en la mano izquierda es un claro indicativo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Mike Hastings? —dice dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Oh, ¿ya lo conoces? Vaya pedazo de hombre, ¿verdad? También es el compañero de piso de Archie, y conozco bien a ese hombre, él no se iría a vivir con cualquiera, así que ya sabes que ese Mike es un pedazo de pan. Creo que él y tú haríais bu…

La mujer nunca llega a terminar la frase.

Para completo asombro de Emma, y desconcierto, Regina elige ese preciso momento para levantar sus manos unidas y posarlas sobre el mostrador, dejándolas a la vista de una Abuelita sin habla.

—Señorita Swan, ya que estamos en una cita, —Regina se gira para hablar con ella, aunque el volumen de su voz le dice a Emma que la morena no habla solo para ella—, espero que se me trate como a la realeza. Por tanto, saque la cartera, querida, y cómpreme una bebida.

Los ojos de Emma se le salen de las órbitas. Y está muy segura de que los de la Abuelita también.

Demasiado ocupada mirando boquiabierta a Regina, con la cara inexpresiva, no tiene la oportunidad de mirar el menú de las bebidas. Entonces, Emma, con los ojos como platos y ruborizada como una monja en un club de striptease, simplemente imita el pedido del cliente anterior.

—Lo que sea que haya pedido ese hombre, por favor.

Y levanta dos dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurra a Regina cuando la Abuelita se va a por sus copas.

La posadera de pelo gris las mira embobada y descaradamente todo el tiempo.

—Salvando las apariencias —dice Regina—. Y de paso, molestar a su madre.

«¿Salvando las apariencias?»

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que va a ayudarnos a salvar las apariencias fingir una cita?

—Esos idiotas ineptos que tiene a su cargo probablemente piensen que jugándonosla me arruinarán la noche. —Regina alza la nariz en el aire, su voz es tan fría como el hielo—. Tengo la intención de demostrarles que no es así.

Emma pestañea.

—Oh.

—Y, ¿querida?

—¿Qué?

—No estamos «fingiendo» nada.

Bueno… eso es… eso es… bueno… _vale_…

Emma se adelanta y se muerde el interior de la boca. Tiene ambas manos ocupadas, esta es la única manera de «pellizcarse», por así decirlo.

Esto es real, está pasando de verdad.

Es oficial.

«Hostia puta.»

—Mi famosa Bazofia Oscilante. —La Abuelita coloca dos tazas rojas delante de ellas, ambas contienen un brebaje siniestro—. Por cuenta de la casa —dice, haciendo un gesto para detener a Emma antes de que pueda sacar el dinero—. Refréscame un poco la memoria. ¿A David le gusta la Guinness y a Blanca le encanta un buen Merlot?

—Eso creo, ¿por qué?

La Abuelita mira hacia sus manos unidas y después alza una ceja hacia ellas.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que esos dos van a necesitar unas cuantas botellas esta noche.

¿Unas cuantas?

Más bien una maldita caja entera.

[X-X-X]

¿Estás segura sobre esto?

—Lo estoy.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—…

—…

—Entonces… estás realmente segura, ¿verdad?

Regina bebe otro sorbo de la taza, pone la misma cara de asco que lleva poniendo cada vez que saborea la bebida especial de la Abuelita, y entonces se pone a su nivel con una mirada exasperada.

—Por enésima vez, señorita Swan: sí.

—Está bien —murmura Emma mientras caminan entre la multitud que disfruta del festival, las luces colgadas sobre sus cabezas dan la sensación de estar caminando bajo un dosel de estrellas color caramelo. Es un poco extravagante, algo hortera—. Solo quería asegurarme.

—Lleva «asegurándose» la última media hora, _princesa_. Si se está preguntando si ha sobrepasado mi límite de su implacable molestia, mire detrás de usted. O, mejor aún, mire mi cara.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad puedes culparme? —Emma suspira, alejando a Regina con sutileza del payaso que hace malabarismos cerca de ahí. Odia a los payasos, más bien les tiene miedo—. Quiero decir, la última vez que nos sentimos incómodas sobre… cosas, nos evitamos durante días. Me gustaría evitar que volviese a suceder, muchas gracias. Así que, si realmente no te apetece esta cita, quiero saberlo.

Su preocupación es válida; no está siendo molesta y agobiante por el simple hecho de sacar de quicio a Regina.

—Mira, este es el asunto, acabas de decir que lo estás haciendo para salvar las apariencias y para fastidiar a Ruby y a los chicos. Está bien… puedo aceptarlo, incluso hacerlo. Pero… ¿son esas tus únicas razones?

Regina se queda muy callada, lo cual es una gran sorpresa, considerándolo todo. Si Emma cree que es una persona cerrada, entonces Regina sería un castillo fortificado rodeado por un muro impenetrable, con cañones y un foso de cocodrilos.

Hay momentos, son raros y fugaces, en los que Emma es capaz de entrever a la mujer que hay detrás de esas paredes; y siente que esta noche Regina podría dejarla entrar por la puerta.

—…no —es la respuesta casi inaudible que Emma consigue sonsacar un minuto después.

—¿No?

Los ojos de Regina caen sobre ella, y luego miran las luces de arriba.

—No.

—¿Cuáles son tus otra razones? ¿O razón? —presiona Emma.

—Se ha planchado la ropa —se limita a afirmar Regina.

—¿Y qué? Piensas que es, no sé… ¿dulce?

—Creo que es triste.

—…

—Y a lo mejor no quiero que sea un esfuerzo en vano.

Emma ahoga un gemido. Eso es… increíble.

—Por lo tanto, ¿está saliendo esta noche conmigo por orgullo, pesar y lástima?

—Entre otras cosas.

Casi choca con un hombre que va caminando sobre zancos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunta Regina un momento después, cuando Emma, con la cara morada, sigue mirándola descaradamente.

—¿Y esas otras cosas son…? —insiste Emma con cabezonería, no dispuesta a dejar el tema.

—No le gustaría saberlo —es la respuesta indiferente de Regina, cruelmente evasiva como siempre.

Y Emma está preparada para ir hacia el Whack-A-Mole, robarle el martillo al niño que está jugando, y golpearse su propia cabeza con él. Y, quizás, la de Regina, también. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, pero entonces Su Real Grano en el Culo ha tenido que cerrarla justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesarla.

—Dios bendito, señora, ¿de verdad quieres matarme?

La sonrisa malvada que obtiene es respuesta suficiente.

Quiere hacerlo.

Quiere hacerlo de verdad.

«Maldita mujer.»

A lo mejor Mary Margaret tenía razón cuando le dijo que la Reina Malvada sería la muerte de la Salvadora.

Tiene pinta de ser el caso, ¿no es así?

[X-X-X]

La hoguera ceremonial está en la playa. Y como no está previsto que se encienda hasta dentro de un par de horas, ambas deciden caminar por el muelle, vagando sin rumbo por los diferentes puestos de comida frita y confiterías esparcidas por ahí.

No es nada sorprendente que Emma acabe de gastarse treinta dólares en comida basura para ella sola, mientras Regina, se pasa los siguientes minutos chasqueando la lengua poniéndole pegas.

—Incluso nuestro hijo tiene más autocontrol que usted —le dice Regina al pulirse una novena Oreo frita.

—También tiene un estómago más pequeño que el mío —dice Emma con ligereza, lamiéndose el dedo pulgar e índice.

Además, no ha comido nada desde el mediodía.

—Es incorregible.

—Tengo hambre.

—Glotona.

—Famélica —corrige, metiéndose la última Oreo en la boca.

Mirando dentro del paquete vacío, Emma deja escapar un suspiro triste.

—Quiero más…

—Se ha comido un funnel cake, Oreos, un perrito empanado. ¿Cómo puede seguir hambrienta después de todo eso?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Y se pregunta por qué siempre está indigesta. —Regina suelta el aire por la nariz en señal de desaprobación—. No se atreva a quejarse cuando tenga calambres estomacales de nuevo.

Hablando de calambres…

—¿Tienes Omeprazol contigo? Ya sabes, por si acaso.

—¿Ha visto mi bolso por algún lugar, señorita Swan?

Emma se pasa la lengua por los dientes, intentado limpiarse el chocolate.

—No —dice por fin.

—Ahí tiene su respuesta.

—¿Puedes hacer aparecer algunos con magia?

La mirada que le lanza Regina es tan intensa que irrita.

—¿Cree que soy narcotraficante ahora?

—¿Qué? ¡Solo es Omeprazol!

—Y así es como empieza siempre, ¿cierto?

—¿Con Omeprazol?

—Con las cosas pequeñas. ¿Qué me va a pedir después, una botella de Pepto Bismol?

—…

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio, Regina? Si estás intentando quitarle la gracia a lo de comer comida de feria y hacerme perder el apetito, necesitas esforzarte más.

—Querida, no puedo arruinar algo que ya ha arruinado usted.

«Cierto.»

Emma se encoge de hombros mentalmente, hace una bola con el paquete y disimuladamente lo mete en el compartimento inferior de un cochecito que pasa a su lado.

—No puedo ser la única que se llene el gaznate, déjame que te consiga algo de comer…

Por la manera en la que Regina se retuerce con asco, uno diría que le acaba de ofrecer comida empapada en salmonela y espolvoreada con hepatitis.

—Regina, venga, es un festival. ¿Te mataría tener un humor un poco más festivo? Suéltate un poco. Mira, hay manzanas de caramelo justo ahí. Te voy a coger una.

—Prefiero que no lo haga.

—No seas aguafiestas.

—No sea una idiota.

—¿Cómo puede ser idiota comprar comida?

—Cuando sabe de sobra que esa cosa cargada de azúcar se va a desperdiciar.

—No se desperdiciará, confía en mí. Podemos compartirla si ves que no la puedes acabar. A ti te encantan las manzanas, a mí me encanta el caramelo. Todos salimos ganando.

«Lo hacemos, ¿verdad?»

Al final, tras un intenso asedio, Regina cede a comerse mitad de la deliciosa fruta sumergida en caramelo pegajoso.

Pero irónicamente, esa misma manzana es la que acaba con Emma.

La gula es realmente su pecado favorito.

Diez minutos más tarde, está doblada, prácticamente tirada sobre un barril de roble con vino especiado.

—Uhg —gime Emma sufriendo, cogiendo aliento entre dientes.

Si tiene aspecto de que le duele, es porque probablemente le duela.

—¿Está bien, sheriff?

«No.»

Hay un bebé demonio intentando salir de su vientre con las garras, Virgen santa.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar —dice Emma tranquilizando a la dama de detrás del mostrador, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Y antes de poder seguir mintiendo a la mujer, de lejos ve que Regina sale del baño de los muelles, y como si le hubiesen dado una sacudida en el culo, Emma se endereza y finge estar bien.

Pero no importa. Con solo una mirada, Su Majestad lo sabe.

—Calambres estomacales, supongo.

No contesta, no necesita hacerlo.

La mueca de dolor en su rostro cuando vuelven los pinchazos, la delatan.

—Regina, ¿le has hecho algo a esa manzana?

–¿Hm?

—¿Le has hecho algo a esa manzana? —repite.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Qué?

—Me la he comido.

—…

—En contra de mi voluntad, debería decir.

Cuando retoman su paseo por el festival, Emma evalúa a una Regina estoica por el rabillo del ojo. Y entonces se cubre la boca con un puño, tragándose un eructo.

—Dime la verdad, ¿la enrareciste?

—¿Enrarecerla?

—Con tu magia —explica Emma—. ¿Le has hecho algo?

—¿Disculpe? —Regina se endereza, con aspecto seriamente ofendido—. Esa acusación es ofensiva.

—Te ofenden un montón de cosas…

—Me ofenden, sí —admite de buena gana la exalcaldesa—. ¿Pero por qué demonios iba a hechizar mi propia comida y comprometer mi bienestar?

—¿Para enseñarme una lección? Lo hiciste aquella vez con el lío del ojo de Chispita Azucarada; el pastel de chocolate me provocó diarrea, ¿recuerdas?

Regina se burla.

—Primero de todo, querida, eso fue un accidente. Y segundo, si quisiese enseñarle una lección sobre lo que come, habría puesto un hechizo sobre sus Oreo, no en la manzana.

Emma deja de caminar.

—Has maldecido las Oreos, ¿no es así? —alega, entrecerrando los ojos verdes.

—No he hecho tal cosa.

—¡Sí, lo has hecho!

—Tenemos una tregua, señorita Swan. Por muy tentador que sea, ya no estoy en el negocio de dañarla.

—Pruébalo —la reta Emma.

—¿Cómo?

—Cúrame.

La ceja alzada que recibe, sube lenta y deliberadamente.

—¿Me acusa falsamente de algo que no he hecho, solo para que la cure? Dígame, querida, ¿quién está siendo una manipuladora y deshonesta ahora?

«Maldición.»

Había pocas posibilidades, pero había que intentarlo…

—¿Me curas? —repite, esta vez es más una petición que una orden.

—No.

—¿Por favor?

Regina sigue caminando.

Como si la arrastrase una correa invisible, sigue a la mujer como un cachorrito perdido.

—Vamos, he dicho por favor.

—¿Y qué? A pesar del consenso general, querida, «por favor» no es una palabra mágica y no me va a obligar a hacer algo bueno por usted.

—Bien, ¿y qué tal, lo siento?

—Siéntalo de verdad.

—¿Lo _supersiento_?

—Intente ahorrarse el sarcasmo, señorita Swan, y tal vez me lo piense.

Emma suspira.

—Siento de verdad haberte acusado de hechizarme cuando sé que no harías nada para hacerme daño; fue muy estúpido por mi parte —dice de manera seria y tranquila. De pronto, se detiene; otro calambre ataca su barriga… otra oleada de náuseas la sobreviene… otro eructo sale. Con un tono de voz más desesperado, y agarrándose el estómago para añadirle efecto, Emma suplica—: Cúrame, por favor. O haz aparecer algún Omeprazol. Pepto Bismol. Algo.

—Deme una buena razón por la que debería hacerlo, _princesa_.

Regina, impasible, se hace de rogar, como suele hacer.

—Porque es nuestra primera cita —murmura Emma, alcanzando a su compañera y cogiendo la mano de Regina—. Y lo último que quiero es recordarla como la noche que lo eché todo sobre ti.

Y luego, para demostrar que tiene razón, muestra las arcadas y mira a la mujer de manera patética.

Eso sirve.

O, por lo menos, suaviza a Regina lo suficiente para que a Emma no le lleve mucho tiempo derribar a la mujer con su persistencia.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el brazo todavía le hormiguea por la energía que Regina le ha absorbido del cuerpo, pero por lo menos, la presión en el estómago y las ganas de vomitar, han desaparecido.

Y está tan agradecida, que cuando pasa por un puesto de bolas de mantequilla fritas, Emma ignora el repentino deseo que se le clava en las entrañas y pasa de largo; Regina lo aprueba y lo disfruta silenciosamente.

En un momento de inspiración —o de mal juicio—, Emma las lleva a los puestos de juegos que bordean el paseo marítimo. La mayoría de los niños todavía están en su propio Festival de Faroles en el colegio, que no terminará hasta las ocho de la noche, por eso casi todos los que están jugando son adolescentes o aquellos con corazón joven.

—¿Qué quieres probar?

—Nada en particular —dice Regina con voz cansada por el aburrimiento, claramente con el espíritu para la diversión y los juegos—. ¿Por qué no podemos sentarnos en un banco y relajarnos hasta el momento que tenga que encender esa ridícula hoguera?

—Dios, suenas como una vieja. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta y cinco?

—…

—Umm —se aclara la garganta—. ¿Qué tal esto?: yo juego, tú animas —sugiere Emma. Mira la expresión poco entusiasmada de Regina, y luego a regañadientes cambia de táctica—. Vale, yo juego, tú te burlas.

Y burlarse es lo que hace Regina. Y muy bien, por cierto.

—Me sorprende lo mala que es en este juego, a pesar de lo grande que es el cubo comparado con las insignificantes bolitas que está intentando meter —dice con mordacidad Su Majestad después de su cuarto intento fallido a la Pelota en el Cubo—. Su coordinación ojo mano es atroz, _princesa_. ¿La precisión de su brazo depende de si lanza una espada o no?

—Mi brazo está bien. Este juego está claramente trucado.

Aun así, deja otro dólar en la mesa con un golpe.

El operador del juego le lanza una mirada arrogante, pero coge el dinero de todas formas y le entrega otras tres bolas moradas.

La primera golpea el borde y rebota hacia ella. La segunda pasa por encima del cubo y golpea un oso de peluche echándolo de la estantería. Y la tercera va hacia dentro… y rebota hacia la derecha.

Regina se carcajea.

El operador se ríe.

Y Emma, con el ego herido, tiene el impulso de comprar otras tres bolas para quitarle el cigarrillo —y la sonrisa— de los labios a ese cabrón petulante.

Un minuto más tarde, después de calmarse, Regina le da un apretón en el antebrazo y las dirige hacia el Juego del Martillo; donde está Feliz con la cara roja, quien no hace honor a su nombre al no golpear con la suficiente fuerza para hacer sonar la campana del final de la torre.

—Si insiste en seguir dejándose en ridículo, y tirar el dinero que ha ganado duramente en juegos tontos que resultan ser más frustrantes que divertidos, le sugiero que intente este.

—¿Por qué?

Emma pone una cara desagradable, sintiendo cómo ya le duelen los músculos con solo mirar a Feliz golpeando con el pesado martillo. Falla una segunda vez, y al ver su reacción, Emma reconoce que es hora de un cambio de nombre. Rabioso, le quedaría bien.

—Es el único que tiene un juguete decente de Iron Man como premio, gane uno para nuestro hijo.

—Eh, no sé, se necesita demasiado esfuerzo para ganar en ese juego.

—Por supuesto —dice Su Majestad con descaro—. Porque claramente, querida, lo último que necesita después del atracón de comida basura, es ejercicio.

—Cierto.

Asiente de acuerdo.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

Al final, terminan en la caseta de baloncesto, que está en la parte más alejada del paseo marítimo. No es que tengan muchas más opciones. Hay un puesto de Adivina el Peso justo al lado del Juego del Martillo, y Sabio es quien lo lleva. Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma comete el error fatal de dejar que el enano con gafas intente adivinar sus pesos. Huelga decir que el hermano de Leroy no está mucho más abajo que él en la lista negra de Regina; el hecho de que la mujer esté a nada de incendiar el puesto de Sabio hasta las cenizas es una prueba.

—¿A quién le importa que se haya pasado por qué, seis kilos? No pareces tan pesada.

Emma mira a Regina por encima del hombro mientras sujeta el balón con ángulo, preparándose para el primer tiro.

La mirada fulminante que recibe habría cortado a cualquier otra persona por la mitad, pero Emma está acostumbrada, por lo que apenas se rasca la piel.

—En todo caso, el abrigo que llevas puesto debe dar la sensación de que has ganado algo de peso porque es abultado en algunas partes.

Lanza… y no golpea más que aire.

«Maldita sea.»

—Pero, ¿sabes lo que es gracioso? —Emma coge el segundo balón que le acerca el encargado y lo pasa de una mano a otra—. Se piensa que peso cincuenta y dos kilos y tú cincuenta y siete; eso son cinco puñeteros kilos de diferencia. Así que, si lo piensas, ¿quién tiene la dieta de mierda? ¿Todavía odias mis Oreos y Pop-Tarts, Alteza?

Y solo para echar sal en la herida, Emma esboza a Regina una desagradable sonrisa estúpida.

Provoca al tigre y te enseñará las garras. Con el ceño fruncido, Regina se olvida de sí misma y hace un movimiento con la muñeca. Y eso es todo lo que necesita para que la pelota que está en las manos de Emma, salga volando fuera de su alcance y rebote en todas direcciones como una bola de pinball poseída. Algunas personas se apartan del camino, mientras que otras permanecen paralizadas en el sitio, observando fascinadas. Gracias a Dios, Emma siempre ha tenido aptitudes en el balón prisionero, porque ha estado cerca de unos cuantos afeitados cuando el balón endemoniado pasa por sus cabezas.

Cuando el hechizo rarito de Regina deja de hacer efecto, el balón golpea contra el letrero del puesto y rebota en dirección hacia la canasta, entre todos los lugares. Pasa sobre sus cabezas, golpea el tablero… y entonces rebota en el aro una vez… dos veces… tres veces… antes de caer en la red con un silbido suave.

«¿Eh?»

Emma inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

Un par de personas empiezan a aplaudir. Eso ha sido extraordinario… y también un poco decepcionante.

—Tenemos un ganador… —dice el encargado, anunciándolo con el entusiasmo de alguien que va puesto hasta las cejas; que, a juzgar por los ojos rojos e hinchados, puede que sea el caso—. Por favor, escoja un premio del segundo estante…

—El paquete de bolígrafos —dice Regina antes de que Emma pueda abrir la boca o señalar una de las tortugas de peluche—. Mi magia —le recuerda la morena.

—Mi dinero —argumenta—. ¿Y quién demonios escoge bolígrafos en vez de juguetes?

—Yo, obviamente.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir gente aburrida?

—Gente práctica.

—¡Exacto!

Regina carraspea, y Emma pone una mueca al ver al tío colocado entregarle el paquete de bolígrafos llamativos a su compañera morena.

Brillan… y tienen plumas… pero lo peor de todo…

—Son rosa eléctrico… —escupe como si fuese un insulto, arrugando la nariz con asco.

—Sí, puedo verlo muy bien, querida.

—Pero ni siquiera te gusta el rosa…

—No me gusta —confirma Regina—. Por eso precisamente no _voy_ a usar esos bolígrafos.

Astuta como ella sola, la ex-Reina Malvada mete el paquete en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta bomber de Emma.

—¡Eh! —protesta Emma. Saca el paquete e intenta devolvérselo—. Tu magia.

—Su dinero —le responde Regina con una sonrisa deliciosamente malvada, agitando la mano.

—¿En serio? Se los voy a dar otra persona.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? No estoy en secundaria, Regina. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que los usaré?

—Porque, querida, es nuestra primera cita —le recuerda Regina inocentemente, usando contra ella sus propias palabras—. Y lo último que quiero es recordar esta noche como la noche que regaló el premio que gané para usted.

Emma cierra la boca.

Eso es simplemente malvado.

Malvado… malvado… malvado.

Y es muy Regina usar esa baza.

—Eres la única que conozco que hace «regalos» para ser cruel… —se queja Emma, volviendo a guardar los bolígrafos en el bolsillo con resignación.

—¿Y qué hay de Gold?

—Tú y Gold sois las únicas personas que conozco que hacen «regalos» para hacer miserables a los demás —enmienda con un suspiro cansado.

Estudiando la hora en el reloj, tira de la mano de Regina y las conduce hasta la playa.

Ya casi es la hora de encender la hoguera.

—…

—…

—Solo son bolígrafos chillones, señorita Swan —dice Regina un rato más tarde, con expresión retraída—. ¿De verdad la hacen tan miserable?

Emma mira a Regina por el rabillo del ojo y suspira.

—No.

—¿No?

—En absoluto.

—…

—…

—Una lástima, entonces.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, niega con la cabeza y permite que sus labios traicioneros formen una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Algunas veces eres una auténtica gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

Sin arrepentimiento, Regina solo deja escapar un sonido tranquilo desde lo profundo de la garganta.

«Claro que lo sabe.»

[X-X-X]

—Prueba esto, tío, están jodidamente buenas.

Apoyado contra uno de los lados del puesto de lanzar aros, Jet aparta la mirada de la carrera del Cañón de Agua que hay al otro lado. Aunque, no es la emoción en la voz de su hermano o que casi lo placa del barril donde esta encaramado, lo que llama su atención. Es la pinta y el aroma de la comida que le ha puesto bajo las narices.

—¿Qué son? —indaga, tocando con el dedo la comida del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

—Bolas de mantequilla fritas —explica Jackson.

Se mete un trozo caliente en la boca con la mano buena, y, como era de esperar, sisea de dolor cuando le quema la lengua.

—¿_Mantequilla_? Acabo de despertarme de un coma, ¿intentas enviarme al hospital de un ataque al corazón?

—Lo sé, son mortales, pero créeme, son increíbles —dice su hermano con entusiasmo, las palabras apenas son comprensibles debido a la delicia tapaarterias que tiene en la boca—. He estado en la cola durante vete a saber tú cuanto para conseguirlas, pero ha valido la pena.

Con curiosidad, Jet coge una y la huele.

—¿Ha pasado algo interesante mientras yo no estaba?

Dándole un pequeño bocado al aperitivo decadente, se fija en la masacre que sucede a su alrededor, cortesía de un balón de baloncesto poseído: carteles volcados, peluches derribados y mucho más.

—Nop —dice Jet, con una expresión plana—. No te has perdido nada.

—No me jodas, eso sí que está que _arde_.

—Deberías soplar antes de metértelas en la boca.

Pone los ojos en blanco, masticando el resto de la bola de mantequilla.

—No, _eso_ —aclara Jackson, mirando por encima del hombro y comiéndose con los ojos a la pareja, cogidas de la mano y sin una sola preocupación, que acaba de pasar—. Así que la sheriff se está follando a la antigua alcaldesa… He oído a esas tías de enfrente de mí hablando sobre ellas, pero no pensaba que fuera verdad. Joder, creo que esta noche voy a tener una cita con las hermanas palmas —dice riendo por lo bajo, meneando las cejas y haciendo un gesto de arriba abajo con las manos cerca de la entrepierna.

—Para. No es gracioso, tío.

El ceño fruncido que aparece en la cara de Jackson es de perplejidad.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

«Mierda.»

Jet se rasca bajo la nariz, golpeándose mentalmente. No puede meterse en esto ahora, no puede.

—Conque las hermanas palmas —dice, dirigiéndolo hacia aguas más tranquilas—. ¿No querrás decir, hermana palma?

—…

—¿Muy pronto?

—Si no tuviese las manos llenas, —la boca de Jackson se contrae con amargura—, la mano llena, te sacudiría en la cabeza ahora mismo. Que lo sepas.

Para ser sincero, hace meses, también habría sido tan sinvergüenza como su hermano. Pero eso era otra vida. Ahora, ni siquiera puede mirar a Emma Swan sin que se le encoja el estómago, mucho menos imaginar a su viejo cuelgue haciendo cosas. También siente como si le exprimiesen el corazón hasta morir.

«Morir…», qué irónico.

Jet suspira.

Por pura costumbre, se pasa los dedos por el pelo… o lo haría, si tuviese algo. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que ya no le amarga. Pero… todavía está vivo, debería empezar a dar las gracias por estar vivo y no centrarse en lo que ha perdido. Como su pelo. Como su ami…

La sheriff y la exalcaldesa desaparecen entre la multitud.

Traga saliva con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien, hermanito?

«No.»

Siente como si tuviera una venda alrededor de la cabeza, estrujándole el cerebro con fuerza.

—Me empieza a doler la cabeza otra vez… —admite cansado.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Sí… por favor.

Metiéndose las dos últimas bolas de mantequilla en la boca, Jackson lo agarra por la nuca y le da un apretón tranquilizador.

Se van, haciendo camino entre la multitud. Y demasiado preocupado en su propio malestar, Jet se pierde el par de ojos que lo observan desde el otro lado del muelle, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con una mirada de decepción.

[X-X-X]

Doce antorchas representan los meses del año que han pasado, se tienen que encender con la llama de la hoguera ceremonial. Y esas antorchas, a su vez, se tienen que ir pasando para encender la llama de los faroles —la encarnación de las esperanzas y los deseos para el año que viene— que todo el mundo lanzará a los cielos.

Por supuesto, antes de que esas antorchas puedan encender cualquier farol, y éstos se puedan lanzar al cielo, la hoguera tiene que estar encendida.

Ahí es donde entra Regina, y por extensión Emma.

—Apunta más abajo —reprende Emma en bajo, notando cómo Regina mira a su madre, y no a la pira que hay a sus pies—. Estamos encendiendo un fuego, no quemando a Mary Margaret en la hoguera.

—Es una pena —dice Regina arrastrando las palabras.

Emma le da un apretón en la mano.

Y mientras Mary Margaret se sigue dirigiendo a la multitud y sus ojos pasan de una persona a otra, es inevitable que su mirada se pose en alguna de ellas, otra vez. Y como ha sucedido la vez anterior, una mueca de dolor asoma en la cara de la antigua profesora antes de apartar la mirada. Y hechos como que una desvergonzada Regina esté lanzando miradas engreídas a todo el mundo —sobre todo a los padres de Emma y a sus ayudantes—, como el gato que se ha comido al canario, no ayudan.

Vengativa como siempre, la mujer está refregando su _cita_ en la cara de todos, y ni siquiera trata de disimular lo contrario.

A Emma no le importa el desasosiego de sus ayudantes, en el caso de que se estuvieran sintiendo incómodos, pero sí le importan las dos personas que están codo con codo en el escenario… aunque su implacable intento de emparejarla la haya puesto de los nervios los últimos días.

—Deja de provocar a mis padres —calla a su compañera de pelo oscuro, hablando por la comisura de la boca—. Venga Regina, ya tengo suficientes problemas, no sigas. Míralos, están al borde de las lágrimas.

Particularmente, David tiene un aspecto catatónico.

Y como es natural, la sonrisa de Regina se hace mucho más amplia y atrevida.

Emma suspira.

Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Y si toma como referencia las caras de sus padres, también será una larga semana.

[X-X-X]

La ceremonia para encender la hoguera transcurre sin ningún problema.

Bueno… a no ser que se cuente a Regina dándole a Emma —¡joder!, a todo el mundo— un ataque al corazón después de que la mujer haya hecho un movimiento con la mano y haya lanzado varias bolas de fuego en dirección a Mary Margaret y David. Gracias a Dios, vuelan sobre las cabezas de sus padres. Y después de dar un espectáculo de luz y zumbar por todo el lugar como petardos borrachos, las bolas de fuego caen simultáneamente hacia abajo y se estrellan en la pira, encendiendo el enorme montón de madera con un sonoro estallido.

Los horrorizados «ahhhhhhhhhhh» se transforman con rapidez en «ohhhhhhhh» impresionados, y para asombro de Emma, la multitud estalla en vítores.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma, Mary Margaret y David tienen aspecto de haber chupado un limón.

—Fanfarrona —se burla Emma en voz baja, moviendo el hombro derecho para deshacerse del hormigueo que siente por la transferencia de energía—. ¿Un espectáculo de fuego? ¿En serio?

Actuando como si nada, pero pavoneándose, la cara de Regina es la imagen de la falsa indiferencia.

—Si insisten en seguir cargándome con tareas tan insípidas, las haré con estilo.

Emma se ríe.

«Habla como una verdadera reina.»

—Y les daré a esos idiotas un susto mientras lo hago.

«Una malvada.»

Se alejan de la multitud.

Regina no quiere mezclarse con la plebe, obviamente, pero aparte, Emma no quiere enfrentarse a sus padres por el momento. Es algo que prefiere tener en un ambiente cerrado y seguro, lejos de objetos ardientes y similares. Así que, cuando el público empieza a dispersarse para coger sus farolillos y ve a Mary Margaret buscándolas por encima de las cabezas de la gente, Emma agacha la cabeza, tira de Regina y se lleva a la mujer lejos de la línea de visión de su madre.

Cuando se acercan a coger los farolillos que está repartiendo Marcos, tropiezan con Archie y su famoso compañero de piso, Mike, y en vez mirarla mal por intentar llevarse a su hombre, aunque fue Mary Margaret haciéndolo en su nombre, Archie le sonríe, se acerca a su oído y murmura:

—Acabarán aceptándolo, dales tiempo.

Entonces se va, con el bienaventurado Mike siguiéndole de cerca.

Le recuerda a lo que Ruby le dijo en la sala de interrogación, y por un momento, Emma se pregunta si han tenido una reunión, o es un consenso general entre su círculo de amigos. De todas formas, se echa los farolillos al hombro y se lleva a Regina. Pensará en ello otro día.

—Están saliendo, ¿cierto? —una afirmación, no una pregunta real.

Emma casi tropieza.

Lejos de confirmar o negar nada al respecto sobre los asuntos de Archie, cierra la boca y guarda silencio. Regina tampoco necesita que se lo confirme, la mujer es capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—No sabía que su madre tuviera la costumbre de juntarla con los hombres más inalcanzables e inasequibles de la ciudad. ¿Tan desesperada o ciega está?

Emma no puede evitar sonreír.

Un poco desesperada, sí, pero la mayor parte es negación.

Por supuesto, ella todavía está en un estado de negación. Y Regina también. Así que, ¿quiénes son ellas para hablar?

—Hipotéticamente hablando, si Mike fuese gay, y no estoy diciendo que lo sea, y Mary Margaret lo supiese y aun así intentase juntarme con él, creo que es porque piensa que es exactamente mi tipo.

—¿Un hombre gay?

—No, una reina —murmura en voz baja, esbozando a Regina una sonrisa de medio lado.

—…

—¿Chiste malo?

—Si tiene que preguntar, querida, entonces sabe que lo es.

«Oh, bueno…», nunca ha sido del tipo bromista.

[X-X-X]

Todo el mundo está esperando el desfile de los niños de primaria con sus farolillos artesanales. La segunda mitad de la ceremonia, la parte más importante, donde se lanzan los farolillos al cielo estrellado, no puede comenzar sin los juerguistas. Los niños llegan tarde, lo que habría sido un problema si no llega a haber alcohol para mitigar la impaciencia de la gente. Resulta que sí tiene una cosa buena la Bazofia Oscilante de la Abuelita, ha emborrachado lo suficiente a una gran parte de la multitud para que no les importe tener que esperar.

En una zona alejada de la población y de todo el ruido alegre, Emma se deja caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera que adornan la playa; bancos que Mary Margaret encargó hacer a Marco con madera de un aserradero abandonado. Y mientras Su Majestad está ocupada sacudiendo arena del lugar donde se va a sentar, Emma se recuesta sobre la madera barnizada y sostiene el farolillo cerca de la cara, estudiándolo con ojos críticos.

La artesanía es impecable, se maravilla, no espera nada menos del padre de August. Con suavidad, lo deja a un lado, con cuidado de no agujerear el papel frágil.

—¿Cómo funciona el festival? —Emma se gira hacia su compañía, quien parece que ya considera que el banco está lo suficientemente limpio para sentarse—. ¿Es como el Día del Minero?

Regina la mira sin comprender.

—Me refiero, ¿viene en el pack de la maldición, como el Día del Minero, para hacer parecer este sitio más real? ¿O es algún tipo de festividad del Bosque Encantado que has introducido por motivos sentimentales?

Para alguien que se trajo una cripta llena de su porquería a este mundo, es gracioso cómo los labios de Regina forman una mueca ante la sola mención de la palabra «sentimental».

—Querida, para todos los efectos, el Festival de los Faroles es una tontería que inició mi abuelo para distraer a las masas hambrientas de su reino de las revueltas. Si hubiera querido traer una fiesta por el sentimentalismo, hubiera elegido la Estampida del Centauro. Ese, por lo menos, es más emocionante que pedir frívolos deseos a unos farolillos voladores.

«Más sangriento también…», apuesta Emma.

—Si no te gusta, ¿por qué lo añadiste a la maldición?

—No he dicho que no me gustase, señorita Swan. Simplemente no me importa demasiado.

—¿Entonces por qué añadirlo a la maldición? —insiste.

Regina suspira.

—Porque a mi padre le encantaba —comparte en voz baja, mirando hacia el horizonte—. Y cuando era una niña, plantó en mi cabeza el absurdo pensamiento de que si deseaba algo lo suficiente, sería mío.

—Pensaba que no habías traído el festival por motivos sentimentales.

—Y no lo hice, querida. Mi padre siempre fue terriblemente inocente. CUando crecí, recuerdo pasar una eternidad pidiendo deseos, y como puede adivinar, ninguno se hizo realidad. Mi madre siguió siendo fría emocionalmente, mi padre siguió siendo un calzonazos y Daniel todavía seguía muerto. La inevitable desilusión que le siguió fue una llamada de advertencia. Si uno desea algo verdaderamente, tiene que hacerse con ello uno mismo; este estúpido festival sirve como recordatorio de eso mismo. Yo hice que la maldición sucediese. Yo me conseguí mi final feliz.

—¿De verdad lo conseguiste?

—Tengo a Henry.

Emma mira a Regina. Y cuando la otra mujer deja de mirar a la costa y se da cuenta de la mirada expectante de su cara, Emma se señala y sonríe suavemente.

—Pero también tengo la desgracia de cargar con usted.

Eso borra la sonrisa de inmediato.

—Venga, ahora somos familia, ¿tan mala soy?

—La mitad del tiempo —dice Regina, sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—Apenas soportable.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—De eso, señorita Swan, no tengo ninguna duda.

Una brisa helada llega desde el mar y, por instinto, se acercan para darse calor.

—¿Aun así, sabes lo que es divertido? «Apenas soportable» o no, has decidido tener una cita conmigo.

—Créame querida, no es tan divertido como el hecho de que ya creía que estábamos en una desde el principio. —Regina sonríe con una sonrisa cruelmente azucarada, refregándoselo—. Qué incrédula es para caer en una trampa tan obvia. ¿No se le ocurrió preguntarme, o a alguien más, antes de quedar como una tonta?

—Se me ocurrió, sí —admite en voz baja, mirando hacia sus pies.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces?

Emma sonríe débilmente, clavando las puntas de las botas en la arena.

—No sé, a lo mejor porque en lo más profundo, no quería arriesgarme a descubrir que no era cierto.

Regina se queda callada después de eso. Ambas se quedan calladas.

Son mujeres testarudas, celosas de sí mismas y emocionalmente cerradas.

Pero hay algo en esta noche que sigue haciendo mella en las defensas que se han pasado erigiendo la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Tal vez es la influencia de la Bazofia Oscilante.

O, tal vez, es algo que hace tiempo que se veía venir.

Curiosamente, es Su Real Grano en el Culo la que rompe el incómodo silencio.

—La semana pasada en el parque —comienza Regina en una voz tan baja que Emma tiene que agudizar el oído para escucharla— cuando mencionó que…

Eso es todo. La mujer se detiene ahí y lo deja en el aire.

—Mencioné que…

—Mencionó que…

—Mencioné que…

Su Majestad deja escapar un hondo suspiro y le lanza una mirada contrariada, como si fuese su culpa que Regina estuviera teniendo problemas para acabar la frase.

—¿Cuando dije que me gustabas? —añade Emma con misericordia, liberándola de su sufrimiento, aunque sus propias mejillas arden como un horno.

Regina frunce los labios hasta que finalmente suelta un ahogado:

—…sí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo sentía de verdad?

—Te lo dije el otro día, sí —murmura, mirando su regazo y pasando el pulgar por encima del anillo—. Todavía lo siento, de alguna manera.

«¿De alguna manera?»

—Todavía lo siento —corrige Emma. Y entonces suelta una risa—. Incluso me he planchado la ropa, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo ha hecho —se burla Regina, pero el tic en su boca deja entrever que se está divirtiendo.

Sin embargo, se recompone con rapidez, y otra ronda de silencio comienza.

—Un consejo, señorita Swan —dice Regina pasado un rato, con voz contemplativa y, curiosamente, un poco resentida—. Debería reconsiderar su… _afecto_… hacia mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la miseria y la desgracia suelen caer sobre las personas que eligen ese camino.

—Entonces, eh, ¿sentirme atraída por ti es mortal? ¿Es lo que intentas decirme?

—Podría interpretarlo de esa manera, si así lo desea —dice Regina con tono de resignación—. El destino nunca ha sido amable con la Reina Malvada, querida. Y lo mismo pasa con todos aquellos que me son queridos.

Emma se queda quieta.

—¿Cómo… yo?

—Usted es familia, ¿no? —reconoce la mujer por fin, aunque lo acompañe con unos ojos en blanco.

Una ráfaga de aire frío golpea desde el norte; estremeciéndose ligeramente, Emma coge aire y se cierra la chaqueta hasta el cuello. Casi le pasa desapercibido el ligero cosquilleo que le recorre la piel cuando Regina le toca brevemente el antebrazo, pero el repentino calor que se propaga por su cuerpo le da la pista de lo que acaba de hacer la otra mujer.

—Gracias… —Sonríe a su estoica compañía, bajándose la cremallera. Hundiéndose más en el banco, Emma mira al cielo y encuentra Orión con rapidez; cuya forma y grupo de estrellas parece que siempre han dominado el cielo invernal—. ¿Sabes?, el destino nunca ha sido amable conmigo tampoco —murmura en voz baja, con los ojos todavía pegados en su constelación favorita—. Pero… ha aflojado las riendas desde que hice de Storybrooke mi hogar. Sé que la vida es muy perra, y puede que haya sido injusta con la Reina Malvada, pero quizás, en este tiempo, en este lugar, sea más amable con Regina.

Si el arte de dejar a la gente sin palabras fuese un deporte Olímpico, habría conseguido una medalla de oro por el esfuerzo.

—Me… me gustas —vuelve a declarar Emma un rato más tarde, cuando el tiempo le parece correcto y el momento parece ser el mejor. Vacilando, casi con inseguridad, centra la mirada en una sumamente silenciosa Regina—. ¿Me equivoco si asumo que tú, no sé, puedas sentirte del mismo modo?

Ya está, está fuera. Y se siente tan vulnerable y desnuda como un nervio expuesto. Emma espera pacientemente una respuesta —tan paciente como una persona nerviosa puede estar—, por eso, es una lástima que después de una eternidad observando cómo la otra mujer debate internamente con ella misma, Regina solo mire hacia otro lado y evite responder.

«Ay.»

Regina podría reírse en su cara.

La miseria que se avecina en el horizonte como un mal viento, amenaza con arruinar la noche; sin embargo, la suave brisa que le cosquillea un lado de la cara eleva algo hacia su oído, manteniendo la oscuridad a raya.

—No del todo… —cree oír decir a Regina.

Y a lo lejos, por extraño que parezca, la hoguera se vuelve de un morado brillante.

Viendo ese extraño hecho, Emma exhala un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿No del todo? —confirma en voz baja.

—No.

«Bueno.»

Eso sí que es tirar un hueso a un perro. Por supuesto, es un huesecito minúsculo, ¡pero demonios!, a estas alturas le sirve.

La atracción es mutua.

Eso es todo lo que necesita saber, y tal vez es suficiente por ahora.

—¿Te…?

—¿Le…?

Ambas se giran hacia la otra en el mismo momento.

Regina se sobresalta. Emma también lo hace.

Ambas se cogen con la guardia baja, sí, pero es la proximidad de sus caras lo que pone las cosas en punto muerto.

Están tan cerca. Tan puñeteramente cerca.

De hecho puede sentir la cálida respiración de Regina en la mejilla… en la barbilla… en su boca entreabierta…

Emma cierra la boca con un sonido audible y traga saliva con dificultad.

El corazón le martillea dentro de la caja torácica, amenazando con atravesarle el pecho.

Los labios de Regina están ahí.

Si se inclinase un poco más… si consiguiese reunir el suficiente valor para rendirse a sus deseos… si dejase de pensar por un maldito segundo… si solo… solo…

Debajo de esas pestañas oscuras, ve cómo las pupilas dilatadas pasan de sus labios hacia sus ojos, y entonces abajo de nuevo.

Y algo dentro de Emma hace clic.

«A la mierda.»

Con los ojos verdes obnubilados, cruza el punto de no retorno y simplemente… se rinde.

El latido de su corazón le retumba en los oídos, Emma cierra la distancia entre ellas y captura los labios de Regina con los suyos.

«Gracias a Dios por los Tic-Tacs.»

Absurdamente, eso es lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. En gran parte porque los labios de Regina son suaves y cálidos, y saben a canela con manzana con un ligero toque de caramelo. Y eso, a su vez, hace que Emma sonría en el beso como una tonta. Parece que en algún momento, en algún lugar, durante la noche, le ha dado buen uso al brillo de labios que le ha regalado.

Y se daría unas palmaditas a sí misma en la espalda si no tuviera las manos ocupadas recorriendo la longitud del esbelto cuello de Regina y enredándolas en esas hebras sedosas de pelo castaño oscuro.

Pero suficiente con eso, en este momento, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la sensación de unos labios aterciopelados rozando contra los suyos… de una lengua deslizándose contra la de ella… de una mano paseándose suavemente sobre su nuca y tirando de ella para hacer el beso más profundo.

Emma vierte todo lo que tiene en el beso, y Regina lo devuelve con el mismo fervor; y el pequeño mordisco al que está sometiendo al labio inferior de Emma es muy agradable también. Espera… pequeño mordisco no. Mordisco… fuerte.

—¡Ay! —se queja, saboreando la sangre en la boca.

E incluso con las pestañas cerradas, en la mente puede imaginarse la sonrisa que acompaña el gruñido que sale de la garganta de Regina.

Y cuando el sabor metálico desaparece, y Regina calma el escozor con la lengua, el…

—¡Ay!

«¡Dios bendito, mujer!»

—¿Qué demonios, Reg… _mmph_?

Dolor y placer, dominio y rendición.

La complejidad de su extraña relación resumida en un imperfecto y agresivo beso de los que te encogen los dedos de los pies.

[X-X-X]

—¿Has visto los anuncios clasificados de hoy?

En el medio de todo el alboroto y jolgorio de borrachos, Ruby levanta la cabeza y mira al hombre que se asoma detrás de ella.

—¿Hm?

—Singlebrooke tiene una vacante para «coordinador de citas».

—¿La tienen?

Ruby sonríe. Se hace a un lado para dejarle sitio en el tronco a August y acepta con valentía la copa de alcohol que su amigo, y coayudante, le tiende.

—Solo digo. —August choca su hombro con el de ella, y bebe un trago largo de la poción que ha elegido—.Si estás cansada del trabajo de policía, puede que quieras considerar un cambio de carrera.

—¿Sí?

—Serías bastante buena en esto de emparejar a la gente con disimulo.

Ruby hace un ruido en lo profundo de la garganta con indulgencia, dándole vueltas a la bebida.

—¿Eso crees?

—Rubes, —August sonríe, mira hacia la oscuridad y entorna los ojos en dirección a la silueta borrosa de las dos mujeres que han estado espiando la mayor parte del festival—, lo puedo ver.

[X-X-X]

Los besos frenéticos se van suavizando hasta ser besos lentos. Emma se encuentra sin aliento y desorientada a la hora de detenerse. Los párpados todavía le pesan y sus manos todavía están a cada lado de la cara de Regina. Y aunque los labios le escuecen un poco y están hinchados, eso no le impide avanzar poco a poco hacia delante y rozar los labios entreabiertos de Regina con los suyos.

Es una locura la forma en la que el deseo continúa arremolinándose en su vientre. Da miedo la fuerza vigorosa con la que el corazón le sigue latiendo.

Entonces, Emma siente un ligero suspiro azotándole la cara, y es suficiente para destruir la preocupación de su cabeza y hacer que se incline para un beso rápido. Y uno más. Joder, y simplemente porque sí, deja otro en la comisura de la boca de Regina.

Regina no se queja. _Mucho_. Siempre gustosa de probar sus límites, Su Majestad procede a tirar con fuerza del manojo de rizos rubios que tiene entre los dedos. Emma sisea de dolor, sonríe y calma a la otra mujer con otro beso. Esta vez, permanece ahí un delicioso momento antes de alejarse, capturando el labio inferior de Regina sin dejarlo ir.

Como la mayoría de sus interacciones, parece que el beso es un acto de rivalidad.

Empujar y tirar. Toma y daca.

«Siempre, ¿eh?»

Emma se encuentra sonriendo como una boba cuando abre los ojos. Y cuando sus ojos se centran en esas oscuras piscinas de chocolate que tiene delante, deja escapar el aliento, temblorosa, y parpadea con asombro al ver las luces que bailan en los ojos de Regina. Es…

Espera.

«¿Luces?»

Con el ceño fruncido, mira lentamente hacia el cielo. Regina, confundida, sigue su ejemplo.

El cielo está en llamas.

Bueno… en realidad no.

—Oh —exhala Emma cuando su cerebro registra lo que está viendo.

Farolillos de todas las formas y tamaños salpican el cielo como estrellas de fuego.

Y por un momento, con sus caras separadas por meros milímetros, miran hacia arriba y absorben esa vista espectacular.

—Bonito… —murmura Emma con asombro, pese a estar un poco avergonzada por quedarse hipnotizada con los farolillos a su edad—. ¿Deberíamos lanzar los nuestros t…? —comienza a decir, su mirada recorre el rostro de Regina. Pero entonces…

Sus ojos beben de la apariencia de Su Majestad, y aunque sabe que no es muy inteligente, no puede evitar la risa que se le escapa por la nariz.

—Joder… tu pelo es un desastre —musita con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Igual que el suyo —se burla Regina con vanidad, retorciéndose para alejarse del contacto y arreglándose la melena despeinada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y entonces, para equilibrar la balanza, la mujer le devuelve el favor con un estirado—: Tiene toda la cara enrojecida, querida. Si se pone mucho más roja estallará en llamas.

—Dice la mujer que parece un tomate maduro.

Regina carraspea.

—Límpiese la boca, señorita Swan. Tiene saliva por todas partes.

Emma se limpia a toda prisa los restos pegajosos del brillo de labios de Regina —no son babas, muchas gracias— de los labios. Y mientras lo hace, se toca por accidente el pequeño corte del labio inferior, de inmediato, rechina los dientes y coge aliento. «Ay.»

—Dios bendito, Regina, aun por encima también eres de las que muerden.

—Yo no me puedo creer que siga dando besos babosos.

—¡Mira quién habla! Ese beso ha sido húmedo.

Regina se ofende.

—No lo habría sido si no me hubiese babeado como un perro, _princesa_. No señale con el dedo cuando son sus penosas habilidades las que necesitan trabajo.

«¿Penosas?» La sal toca la herida.

—No me culpes por todo, tú también necesitas práctica —refunfuña Emma, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Y tal que así, se miran la una a la otra. Y sería como cualquier otra de sus muchas peleas, pero un minuto más tarde, Emma irrumpe primero con una sonrisa irónica:

—Así que… ¿práctica?

Regina pone los ojos en blanco y mira hacia otro lado. No importa, Emma es capaz de discernir la leve sonrisa que aparece en los labios de la mujer.

Exhalando un suspiro tranquilo, mira el mar de farolillos que hay arriba, y entonces recuerda el que tienen apagado situado a su lado.

—Eh, creo que deberíamos… —dice, cogiendo con cuidado su farolillo de papel.

Regina coge la indirecta, y aunque lanza una mirada sin entusiasmo, casi desdeñosa, al objeto, agarra la rodilla de Emma, absorbe magia, hace un movimiento con la mano y enciende el material combustible del farolillo.

Como un globo aerostático, se aleja de ellas, coge el vuelo, y lentamente comienza su camino hacia el cielo. Emma cierra los ojos, y con todo su corazón hace algo absolutamente ridículo.

Pide un deseo. Varios, de hecho.

Y es gracioso, porque siempre ha sido una cínica acérrima. Años de experimentar innumerables decepciones y penas la han arrastrado a eso. A lo mejor no es diferente a Regina. Pero aun así, a pesar de todo el recelo, Emma no deja de creer en el optimismo y la esperanza que le ha infundido el festival.

Pide deseos por sus seres queridos.

Seguridad para sus ayudantes, la aceptación y la comprensión de Mary Margaret y David, buena salud para Henry y felicidad para Regina.

No pide mucho. Y ni siquiera está pidiendo nada para ella. Si el desinterés se gana el favor del destino, entonces, a lo mejor, eso es razón suficiente para que la vida empiece a ser justa, y a su vez, hacer que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Espera que sea así. De verdad que sí.

[X-X-X]

Hay una superstición que dice que si le dices a otros lo que deseas no se hace realidad. Sin ser del tipo supersticiosa, y, en esencia, demasiado curiosa para que le importe, Emma curiosea el deseo de Regina poco después de abrir los ojos.

—Nada —es la simple y corta respuesta de Regina.

Lo cual es, francamente, decepcionante.

—¿Nada? ¿No has deseado nada? ¿En serio?

La morena suspira, mirando fijamente a su farolillo flotante, todavía no es una mota en el cielo como los otros, pero se acerca, centímetro a centímetro.

—Se lo dije, querida, poner mis «esperanzas» y «sueños» —el labio de Regina hace una mueca de disgusto— en unos estúpidos farolillos, no me salió bien en el pasado. Lo que sea que quiero, prefiero mantenerlo cerca del pecho.

Bueno… una respuesta aguafiestas, pero una que puede respetar, no obstante.

Dejando pasar un momento de silencio, Emma se inclina hacia delante y posa los codos en las rodillas, clavando los ojos en las luces de arriba.

—¿Y si hubieses pedido un deseo, cuál sería? —pregunta en voz baja, todavía intrigada.

No escucha ninguna respuesta. Bueno, no lo necesita. Por un golpe de suerte, y gracias a un buen momento, gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver los ojos de Regina cuando pasa la mirada de su anillo de esmeralda al cielo.

La respuesta es silenciosa, pero no importa.

Si la intuición no le falla, ha deseado para Regina lo mismo que la mujer anhela en secreto. Y aunque no cree en supersticiones tontas, Emma cierra la boca y decide no compartir ese pequeño dato con su compañera. Es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—¿Regina? —dice Emma pasado un rato, con tono suave, manteniendo la mirada en los farolillos—. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras ahora?

—No tengo ni idea, señorita Swan —admite Regina, en un tono similar, sentada con una postura rígida y agarrándose las manos sobre el regazo.

Emma suspira. Ya son dos.

—…pero podemos ir viéndolo con calma.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

—¿…sí?

—Sí.

«Con calma.» Puede conformarse con eso.

Emma suelta una bocanada de aire entre los labios, coloca una mano temblorosa sobre la de Regina y la agarra con fuerza.

—Parece un buen plan.

[X-X-X]

**6 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012.**

—Robaste la ropa de la sheriff. ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que es suficiente para que confíe en ti y te deje quedarte con nosotros?

—Claro que no —entona el enmascarado, metiéndose las bragas de Emma Swan en la chaqueta—. Escucha, no voy a ser un gorrón. Pondré mi parte: tareas, protección, lo que sea. Confía en mí, me necesitas.

—¿Y por qué demonios te necesito?

—Porque sois un objetivo fácil —dice Don Misterio sencillamente—. ¿De verdad crees que gastar bromas a diestro y siniestro no acabará por morderte en el culo? La sheriff y sus perros irán pronto a por ti y tus amigos. Y cuando suceda, necesitarás mi ayuda.

Rufio se ríe. ¿A quién está engañando este charlatán?

—Eres un tío en búsqueda, idiota. ¿Qué clase de ayuda puede darnos un ladrón hijo de puta como tú?

—Ese refugio tuyo —dice el de la máscara de hockey, meciéndose sobre los talones de las botas—. ¿Cuán seguro es? ¿Tiene hechizos de protección? ¿Camuflaje mágico?

—N…

—Ya, eso creía —dice el tío rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de meter baza—. Porque esas cosas requieren dinero, y vosotros estáis un poco arruinados, ¿no es así?

—Mira, gilipollas, no necesitamos…

No llega a decir nada más. Porque un increíble fajo de billetes aparece en las manos del desconocido, y, de inmediato, Rufio pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Puedo aumentar la seguridad del refugio y hacerlo prácticamente imposible de rastrear para los policías o, joder, cualquiera —dice el hombre, tentándolo, agitando el rollo de billetes, unos mil o dos mil de los grandes, adivina Rufio, antes de que los guarde en el bolsillo—. Y si los hechizos no funcionan, también tengo esto.

El de la máscara de hockey saca la espada que le sobresale de la espalda.

Mola mucho, con su mando de serpientes gemelas y empuñadura de oro. Caminando hacia el borde de la escalera, el hombre mantiene la espada sobre su cabeza y la baja de un golpe. Corta una caja roja con el monograma de una cobra —hechizo de rechazo de Jafar— como si estuviese cortando mantequilla. Y así como así, la magia que rodea el andamio se esfuma en el ambiente con un triste gemido.

Rufio parpadea.

Los hechizos de rechazo, y algunos de los hechizos protectores más caros de Baba Yaga, son prácticamente indestructibles, y solo pueden ser desactivados por su propietario o Jafar. O eso es lo que le dijeron.

—Entonces… —El rarito con la espada se gira hacia él, volviendo a guardar la espada en la vaina—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerme un hueco en tu refugio ahora?

[X-X-X]

**PRESENTE.**

«Aire.»

Es lo que necesita.

Quitándose de encima las sábanas empapadas en sudor, Jet deja escapar un gemido y sale de la cama. Es un golpe doble, para dormir se puso pantalón de chándal y una sudadera con capucha, y Jackson probablemente se olvidó de apagar la calefacción. Por eso, ahora, a la una de la madrugada, su habitación es como un hervidero y se está asando vivo.

La única ventana de su dormitorio está atascada, como de costumbre, y necesita varios tirones para que ceda y se eleve unos míseros diez centímetros. El viento que entra es demasiado suave para lo que suele ser en invierno, pero aun así le pone la piel caliente de gallina.

Con un suspiro de alivio y todavía medio dormido, vuelve a la cama y se tira boca abajo en el colchón. Los viejos muelles crujen bajo su peso, y el edredón cae hacia un lado, pero se queda dormido tan pronto su cabeza pelada toca la almohada.

Quince minutos después se vuelve a despertar.

Esta vez no es la temperatura de la habitación lo que lo saca del suelo, es alguien subiendo por su cama y pateándole en el culo.

—¡Ay! —grita por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Y si no hubiese gritado en la almohada, está seguro de que un semidesnudo Jackson estaría irrumpiendo en su habitación ahora mismo.

Una risa rencorosa llega a sus oídos, y tan pronto se gira sobre la espalda y enciende la lamparilla de noche, sus ojos se posan sobre un chico regordete con ropas andrajosas, sentado a los pies de su cama.

—¡¿Qué cojones?! —gruñe Jet, apoyándose sobre los codos—. ¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!

—Un amigo, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

—¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo en mi habitación?!

—Una visita.

—¡¿Cómo cojones has entrado?!

El niño pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por la ventana del salón —aclara impaciente, con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Necesitamos hablar.

—No necesitamos hacer nada. No sé quién demonios eres, pero vete de mi casa antes de que te golpee en la cabeza con el bate.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, corta con esta mierda, Rufio!

—¿Rufio?

—Tú, puto gilipuertas —se burla el chico, con aspecto de querer tirarle un calcetín a la cara—. Sé que has estado fingiendo todo el tiempo, recuerdas muy bien quien eres.

—¿De qué e…?

—Lo recuerdas —insiste la visita, interrumpiéndolo de inmediato—. Esta noche te he estado siguiendo, te vi mirando a la sheriff jugando en la caseta de baloncesto.

—¿Y? —dice Jet a la defensiva.

—¿Y? —lo imita el chico alzando la voz—. No te asustaste o pestañeaste cuando la Reina lanzó un hechizo en el balón, ¡eso es lo que pasa! Si de verdad fueses Jet, te habrías cagado al ver la magia de cerca. Deja de actuar, tío. No eres Jethro Peters, eres el puto Rufio, y eres un capullo.

—Baja la voz —sisea Rufio a Batacazo, lanzando una mirada precavida a la puerta de la habitación. Está cerrada, pero Jackson tiene el sueño ligero y su habitación está al otro lado del pasillo—. Cállate o te parto los dientes, Norberto.

—¿Sí? Adelante —lo desafía Batacazo, alzando la barbilla—. Ya nos has golpeado en la cara cuando dejaste el grupo porque echabas de menos a tu precioso Hook.

—No sabes una mierda, así que calla la puta boca.

—Te has ablandado, Rufio. —Deja escapar un suspiro de desprecio—. Sí, te has ablandado —sostiene Batacazo—. Este mundo te ha cambiado.

—Eso es un montón de mierda —se mofa Rufio.

Pero aunque cree que el mero pensamiento es absurdo, todavía le cuesta mirar a Batacazo a los ojos.

—No lo es, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sino nos has abandonado por el Capitán Garfio?

—No os he abandonado, chicos —susurra con brusquedad, obligando a su cuerpo a enderezarse—. No tenía otra opción. Estaba herido, gilipollas.

—Estás mejor.

—Mírame. —Rufio señala el vendaje de su cabeza y el surtido de medicamentos que tiene en la mesilla de noche. No necesita mirarse en el espejo para saber que tiene la cara pálida, le pasa cuando la cabeza le empieza a palpitar—. ¿Parezco estar mejor?

—Sí.

—Que te jodan.

La tensión aumenta en la habitación.

Batacazo está rechinando los dientes. Su lugarteniente solo ha estado tan enfadado con él una vez en el pasado, y fue hace mil años, cuando asumió el liderazgo de los Niños Perdidos cuando Peter Pan dejó Nunca Jamás. Batacazo estaba por encima de él en la línea de sucesión de Pan, pero Rufio tenía más músculos, más coraje y más carisma. Y al final, en un grupo compuesto por niños fácilmente impresionables que deciden los asuntos por mayoría, esos atractivos rasgos hicieron la diferencia.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la razón por la que has fingido no recordar nada? ¿Por la que nos has dejado en la estacada? ¿Porque te duele la cabeza?

—No, y no es tan simple —afirma Rufio en un tono controlado, ignorando la malicia en la voz de su amigo a pesar de su propia ira quemándole en el pecho—. Me desperté de un maldito coma y la policía estaba ahí, respirándome en la nuca. Hemos tenido suerte, accidente o no, si no hubiese pensado con rapidez me estaría pudriendo en la cárcel, y a vosotros os habría enviado de vuelta con vuestras familias falsas, y todos estaríais despidiéndoos de Nunca Jamás. Si no hubiese mentido, estaríamos jodidos.

Mirando hacia otro lado, Batacazo suelta un bufido de amargura y tensa la mandíbula.

Tirando un poco del cuello de la sudadera que empieza a ajustarle, Rufio suspira.

—Mira, B, ¿quieres saber la razón por la que lo he fingido? Está ahí mismo.

Señala hacia la esquina de la habitación, específicamente, al objeto apoyado encima de su escritorio.

El sombrero del Sombrerero Loco, la reliquia familiar del saltador de portales, está ahí a plena luz.

Y verlo deja en pause a Batacazo.

—Escucha, tío, decir la verdad nos habría costado la vuelta a Nunca Jamás. Siento haberos tenido que mentir a vosotros también, pero no me podía arriesgar a poner mi tapadera en peligro y que los polis me quitasen eso. _Nos_ lo quitasen.

El resentimiento en la expresión de Batacazo empieza a flaquear.

—Estaba allí cuando me desperté en el hospital, lo vi y supe que por fin habíamos conseguido nuestros billetes para escapar de este agujero infernal. Vi una salida y la cogí.

—¿En el hospital? ¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta allí?

«Jackson sin querer aceptó un soborno del diablo, así es como llegó.»

—Eso no importa —dice Rufio con un suspiro cansado, coge un bote de pastillas y se mete una en la boca. Pone una mueca cuando le toca la lengua, aunque no es tan amargo como el sabor que le deja en la boca el mero hecho de pensar en Gold—. Lo que es importante es que lo tenemos, y cuando llegue Nochebuena saldremos de aquí.

—¿Nochebuena? ¿Por qué no mañana?

«Porque todavía no estoy preparado para irme.»

—Me tienen amarrado en corto, macho. Jackson y la policía no me dejan salir de su vista, pero estoy seguro de que bajarán la guardia en vacaciones. Entonces podré escabullirme.

Eso no es una mentira.

Simplemente no es toda la verdad.

—Además, todavía tenemos que hacer algunos preparativos, y no creo que a estas alturas tenga la suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir al salto del portal —añade, manteniendo la mirada en la cara de Batacazo y no en el corcho de la pared de detrás de su amigo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus ojos se desvían hasta el recorte de periódico clavado allí, es una foto de su hermano y él posando para el fotógrafo del Mirror durante el Día del Minero de este año.

Una punzada le golpea el pecho.

Tiempo.

Rufio quiere más.

Más que salvarse el culo de la cárcel… más que proteger el sombrero de ser confiscado por las autoridades… más que preocuparse sobre su propia debilidad y estado frágil… más que otra cosa… quiere más tiempo con el capullo estúpido que ha sido su única familia durante más de dos décadas.

Es patético, pero es todo lo que quiere.

Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que todavía no puede irse, la razón más grande por la que fingió perder la memoria y volver a ser Jet.

Si hay algo bueno que le trajo el accidente del puente Toll, es que le obligó a dejar de mentirse a sí mismo. Aunque, técnicamente, esté mintiendo a todos los demás.

—¿Entonces… Nochebuena? —dice Batacazo relativamente más calmado un momento más tarde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—…sí. —Se aclara la garganta, rascándose el cuello —. Avisa a Campanilla, ¿quieres? Díselo a los otros por mí también.

Los siguientes minutos se los pasa dando instrucciones en voz baja a su lugarteniente, trazando cada centímetro de su plan. Y cuando llega el momento de que Batacazo se vaya, ya son las dos de la madrugada.

Antes de irse, el chico desaliñado se detiene en la puerta y gira la cabeza en dirección a Rufio. La decepción en los ojos de Batacazo es palpable, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Para que lo sepas, sigues siendo un capullo. Lo que le has hecho a Bolsillos es muy bajo, tío.

—Lo sé —dice dándole la razón con un suspiro—. ¿Cómo está el chico?

—Herido.

—Dile que lo siento.

—Díselo tú mismo.

Asiente una vez, sintiendo una punzada familiar por la mala conciencia.

—¿Rufio? Un Niño Perdido nunca abandona a los suyos —le recuerda quedamente Batacazo, lanzando una mirada de compasión al recorte de periódico clavado en el corcho—. Especialmente no por un adulto. Y por un pirata de mierda, menos.

Entonces desaparece por el pasillo y sale de la casa tan silenciosamente como ha entrado, con pasos increíblemente ligeros para alguien con una constitución tan fuerte.

Apoyándose en la almohada, Rufio mira al techo y se cubre hasta la boca con las sábanas. Extiende la mano para apagar la lamparilla, cierra los ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, cree escuchar la voz cantarina de Pan en su cabeza, recitando los principios que se sabe de memoria:

«Un Niño Perdido nunca confía en los adultos.»

Ese es el primero que Pan le grabó en la cabeza al pasar la iniciación de la hermandad.

«Un Niño Perdido nunca abandona a los suyos.»

Ese siempre lo ha mantenido cerca del pecho.

Y el último, pero no menos importante, el que le hace sentirse un poco más cerca de casa:

—Un Niño Perdido nunca olvida poner a la familia y la hermandad sobre todo —susurra Rufio en las sábanas, y entonces suspira.

«Familia y hermandad.»

Qué… irónico.

[X-X-X]

Siempre empieza de la misma manera: una pelea.

No el tipo de pelea que requiere de garras y tirar cosas por ahí —por lo menos, no todavía—, pero es del tipo donde una hace algo, dice algo, que saca de quicio a la otra, y antes de que se den cuenta están diciéndose de todo y discutiendo. No es diferente a las otras veces que se han peleado, en realidad. Pero a diferencia del pasado, donde el cansancio, el silencio o la intromisión de Henry ponían final a sus riñas, en la actualidad, la vía preferida para callar a la otra es juntar los labios y liarse. Y en los lugares más inusuales. Como el garaje, el cobertizo del jardín, el cuarto de la lavadora, en el servicio, la cocina y, bueno, incluso en el vestidor.

Esta tarde, tres días antes de Navidad, en la despensa.

Y como la mayoría de sus peleas, empieza con algo insignificante, en este caso, _Pop-Tarts_. La discusión comienza cuando Emma trae a casa una caja descomunal de ellas del recién abierto Costco de la ciudad de al lado, y termina cuando Regina la sigue a la despensa y procede a darle un sermón en la oreja. Hay un cierto número de veces que una persona puede aguantar el recordatorio de lo imprudente que es zamparse comida poco saludable, y sintiéndose un poco exasperada, Emma deja la caja en el estante con mucha calma, se da la vuelta y le planta un beso enorme a Regina. Calla a la mujer de inmediato, y por un momento, Emma se pone a pensar que si llega a saber desde el principio que el método más efectivo para arrancar la arrogancia de la cara de Regina era besarla, a lo mejor las cosas habrían sido muy distintas entre ellas. Bueno… distintas en el sentido de que probablemente estaría tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, pero distintas de todos modos.

—Hemos estado discutiendo más y más últimamente —dice Emma entre lánguidos besos, y sonríe en los labios de Regina—. Si quieres besarme, no tienes que empezar una discusión, solo tienes que decirlo. O, mejor aún, hacerlo.

Regina, por supuesto, responde de la mejor manera que sabe…

—…ay.

«Qué mujer.»

Emma pone los ojos en blanco para sus adentros.

Y, minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente se separan, un par de ojos entrecerrados buscan los suyos, y como un colofón perfecto a cómo comenzaron los besos, Regina enarca una ceja y murmura:

—Siguen siendo babosos.

—Siguen siendo húmedos —murmura Emma como respuesta, rozando ligeramente con los dedos el cuero cabelludo de Regina.

Y cuando se está inclinando una vez más…

—¿Mamá? ¿Emma?

La espalda de Emma choca con la balda tan fuerte y rápido que siente el cerebro estamparse contra el cráneo.

—Dios santo, Regina —sisea, frotando el lugar de la espalda que se llevó la peor parte—. ¿Qué demonios ha sido…?

La puerta se abre de par en par.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? —pregunta un Henry muy curioso.

Y por un segundo, Emma tiene la sensación de que la han teletransportado al instituto cuando la pillaron enrollándose con Timmy Thomas en el armario del conserje. Pero esta vez, es más timidez que vergüenza lo que la inunda.

—Intentaba… tapar una gotera —dice Emma sin convicción, rascándose un lado del cuello. Regina alza una ceja, y le responde encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Tu madre está aquí para, eh, supervisar y aseguraré de que no hago una chapuza.

—Un trabajo baboso —concuerda Regina con sarcasmo, tirando con sutileza de la blusa subida.

La mirada de Henry se dirige hacia el techo.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?

—La gotera.

—Eh, arreglada.

—¿Ya?

—Eso espero.

Regina, muy seria, le lanza una mirada fulminante.

Y no es ninguna sorpresa que los ojos del chico estén rebosantes de sospecha. Aunque, no son nada comparados con la mirada que recibe Emma cuando Henry se centra en la culpabilidad de su cara.

—¿Por qué pareces un payaso?

—¿Eh?

Los ojos marrones de Henry se cierran hasta ser un par de líneas.

—Tienes el pintalabios corrido.

—No llevo puesto pi…

Regina le pisa el pie.

—…_gracias_, chico.

Emma cambia el tono, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Prácticamente puede ver los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza, y es tan condenadamente listo que no la sorprendería que ya haya unido los puntos. Sin embargo, las conclusiones de Henry todavía necesitan confirmación, y antes de que pueda empezar con su versión de la Inquisición Española, Emma decide dar la vuelta a la situación.

—¿Por qué tienes pelusas en el hombro?

—Porque deberías limpiar bajo tu cama —dice sin pensar, quitándose el polvo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo bajo mi cama?

Henry se queda quieto, abriendo los ojos como un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un coche.

La oficial de policía que hay en Emma decide hacer acto de presencia.

—Estás buscando el regalo que te he comprado, ¿no? —deduce, alzándose sobre el chico.

—No está bajo el árbol… —se queja Henry.

—Bueno, tampoco está bajo mi cama.

—Pero hay algo más debajo de tu cama.

Las comisuras de la boca de Regina se tensan. Y Emma estaría igual de preocupada si no supiera que sus _juguetes_ están escondidos en una caja de zapatos en el armario.

—¿Puedo quedarme esto? —pregunta Henry, esperanzado, sacando una máscara que hasta ese momento tenía escondida detrás de la espalda.

—Creía que le había dicho que tirase lejos esa cosa. —Regina le lanza una mirada irritada, sale de la despensa y con suavidad le quita de las manos a Henry la máscara blanca de Jason—. Lo siento, cariño, pero creo que tu otra madre iba a deshacerse de esto, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?

—En realidad… no. —Emma acepta el objeto de Regina y sigue a su familia a la cocina—. Hace semanas que quiero poner esta cosa en la sala de pruebas, pero siempre me olvido de sacarla de debajo de la cama y llevarla a comisaría.

Los ojos en blanco simultáneos que recibe de ambos Mills son extraños y extrañamente entrañables.

—Eso te lo envió ese tal Argos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirma Emma con un suspiro cansado, tirando la máscara en el mostrador con las llaves y el resto de sus cosas—. Y me electrocuté para traerlo a casa —murmura con cierta amargura, caminando hacia la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

—Pensaba que estabas haciendo breakdance…

—Lo sé, chico.

—Fue alucinante.

—Apuesto a que sí —murmura Emma en su vaso.

—¿Te dolió?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora estás bien?

—Claro que sí.

—¿El anillo todavía te da descargas?

—Nop.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tu madre lo desencantó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no necesito quedarme en la casa.

—¿Entonces por qué lo sigues llevando?

—Porque me gusta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—¿Como mi madre?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta mamá?

—S…

Emma se detiene.

Regina se queda paralizada en el fregadero.

Henry, el pequeño diablillo, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces… ¿qué estabais haciendo en realidad en la despensa? —termina como un profesional, los ojos le brillan con malicia.

Y así es como su hijo las descubre antes de Navidad.

El chico se la ha jugado y ella ha caído directa en su trampa.

Quizás en unos años, Emma mirará atrás y se reirá. Pero ahora mismo, mientras su cara va a conjunto con el color rojo sangre del pintalabios de Regina que todavía tiene en la comisura de la boca, a Emma se le hace difícil ver nada más allá de su incomodidad.

Y a juzgar por cómo la otra mujer ha perdido la capacidad del habla, parece que a Regina no le está yendo mejor.

«Joder.»

Un par de ojos marrones caen sobre ella.

¿Lo ha dicho en alto?

—Sep —asiente Henry.

Regina suspira.

Y Emma solo quiere encoger el cuello y esconderse en su caparazón.

Esto es incómodo. Y una tortura. Pero sobre todo, incómodo.

Aunque, no importa lo desconcertada que se sienta, Emma puede ver el lado bueno de todo esto:

Henry no se ha ido a su habitación con una pataleta. No ha llamado a su madre malvada, no ha etiquetado a Emma de traidora. El chico no ha expresado ningún tipo de reacción violenta ante la idea de que sus madres sean algo más que compañeras de casa o madres.

De hecho el chico está sonriendo.

Y cuando Emma pilla la mirada de Regina al otro lado de la isla, suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y esboza a Regina una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. La tensión del rostro de la mujer se relaja, y algo parecido a la tranquilidad aparece en su cara.

Su hijo parece feliz. En paz, incluso.

Y eso es suficiente para liberarlas del peso invisible que las ha estado atosigando desde el festival. Porque a pesar de la animadversión de Mary Margaret y David —y de la mitad de la ciudad— a su todavía no definida relación, al final del día, la aprobación de su hijo es la que de verdad importa.

[X-X-X]

El veinticuatro de Diciembre llega como un borrón de papel de regalo brillante, lazos mal atados, recortes de papel y montón de palabrotas muy imaginativas.

A diferencia de Regina, cuyos regalos perfectamente envueltos ya envió la primera semana del mes, Emma decidió esperar hasta el último minuto para envolver sus regalos. Esto es un problema ya que le va a dar a un cuarto de la ciudad un detalle por las fiestas —bueno, hasta donde le llegó su escaso presupuesto—, y está tan poco acostumbrada a hacer regalos que no ha sacado tiempo para envolverlos, mucho menos para dárselos a dichas personas antes de la fiesta misma.

—Vale… ya está —dice Emma mientras carga el último de los regalos en el escarabajo y cierra la puerta del copiloto.

Ha acabado de envolverlos en el último momento. Casi no lo consigue, pero lo ha hecho. Se dirige despacio hacia el otro lado del vehículo, se detiene delante de Regina y le lanza a la mujer su mejor sonrisa de disculpas. Aunque… seguramente solo parezca una patética estreñida, a juzgar por la expresión de Regina.

—Escucha, volveré antes de medianoche, confía en mí.

—¿_Confiar en usted_? ¿Tengo que recordarle, querida, que dijo lo mismo cuando prometió que prepararía sus regalos hace una semana?

—Venga, he estado ocupada…

Regina se burla.

—¿Ocupada? ¿Y con qué?

—Bueno, primero, el trabajo, y ya sabes, cosas.

—¿Cosas?

Regina frunce el ceño, como si pensar en ella haciendo cosas fuese algo difícil de imaginar.

Hace un par de meses estaría ofendida, pero ahora, Emma se inclina, y con un poco de vergüenza besa la comisura de la boca de Regina.

—_Cosas_ —susurra en el oído de la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

No han hecho nada más allá de besarse, pero una buena parte del tiempo se ha destinado a sesiones espontáneas de morreos inducidas por peleas. Y es, bueno, nuevo. Y honestamente, muy agradable también.

Regina probablemente comparta el sentimiento, viendo cómo los ojos de la mujer se oscurecen de inmediato cuando Emma se separa, y algo que parece excitación aparece en esas piscinas de color castaño. Pero antes de que Emma pueda decir nada, o hacer algo, se encuentra girando en el lugar y siendo empujada de un codazo hacia el coche.

—¿Qu…?

—Creo que tiene regalos que repartir, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?

Si la entrada no estuviese tan resbaladiza por la fina capa de hielo que necesita sal, Emma está segura de que Regina la habría estampado contra el asiento del conductor, pero simplemente la mete dentro y cierra la puerta.

—En casa a las diez.

—Pero es solo una hora desde ahora. Pensaba que Henry no abriría un par de sus regalos hasta medianoche.

—A las diez —ladra Regina de manera impaciente, se gira y camina de regreso a casa.

—¡Dos horas!

Con las manos metidas en el abrigo desde que ha salido de la casa para seguir a Emma, Regina se detiene en medio del camino recién despejado y alza una ceja inquisidora.

—Si llego a casa a las diez tendríamos dos horas que matar antes de medianoche —señala Emma, sacando la cabeza por la ventana—. ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer para pasar el tiempo?

La mirada que obtiene como respuesta es depredadora.

—Supongo que puedo pensar en ciertas… _cosas_ —dice lentamente.

Y aunque los labios se le curvan hacia arriba, Emma tiene la boca seca. Es increíble como una persona puede ser tan inocente, ser tan condenadamente atractiva y arreglárselas para mantener una expresión seria. Debe ser un talento, no hay otra explicación.

—Nos veremos a las diez en punto —promete Emma, insertando la llave en el contacto y encendiendo el coche.

Regina, por su parte, deambula de vuelta a casa.

Al viejo motor del escarabajo le lleva algún tiempo calentarse. Cuando lo hace, Emma coge una bocanada de aire y se concentra antes de dar marcha atrás en el camino de la entrada. Poco menos de cincuenta y siete minutos es lo que le queda para ir por toda la ciudad y dar a la gente sus regalos. Pero a lo mejor «dar» es más una idea que un pensamiento. Y con la velocidad a la que le bombea el corazón, la manera en la que la emoción se le arremolina en el vientre y se lanza hacia su entrepierna, probablemente acabe tirando los regalos contra las puertas como un puñetero repartidor de periódicos. Y ni siquiera le importa; porque en la noche donde todo se basa en la importancia hacia los demás, se da cuenta de que ahora mismo le importa todo una mierda.

[X-X-X]

Realmente es como la típica noche antes de Navidad.

Tienen un fuego agradable en el salón, bastones de caramelos y ponche de huevo para disfrutar, el olor a pino en el aire y el barítono suave de Nat King Cole de fondo…

—Navidades asadas en fuego abierto…

Rufio casi si atraganta con el bastón de caramelo que está mordisqueando. Hace una pausa, mira fijamente al tonto que canta en el sillón al lado del suyo y se ríe.

—Estoy seguro de que son «castañas» asadas[11], macho.

—_Par'cido_ —balbucea Jackson sonriente.

La cabeza le cuelga inútilmente como un muñeco.

El cabrón está más que borracho, y es gracioso, viendo que la jarra de ponche de huevo que hay entre ellos está medio llena. Eso, y que Rufio no ha bebido ni gota.

—Joder, ¿Cuántos vasos has bebido?

—Tres.

Jackson alza dos dedos.

Está claro que no es la pregunta adecuada, a lo mejor la correcta es:

—¿Cuánto puñetero ron has puesto ahí?

Borracho como una cuba, Jackson solo sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te vas a quemar el hígado, idiota.

—Quemar —repite su medio hermano con una risa alegre, demasiado distraído para notar la desaprobación de su cara—. Ehhhhh… ¿recuerdas la vez que papá trabajó como Santa y se quemó la puta barba por accidente cuando se escabulló para fumar?

—Lo despidieron.

Rufio se mira el regazo, pasando las manos por el vaquero distraídamente.

—Tu madre se enfadó tanto que pensé que lo iba a echar de casa. ¿Qué tenías por aquel entonces, ocho años?

—Siete.

Jackson mira el fuego con una sonrisa, tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos.

—Un momento clásico de papá.

Rufio deja escapar un sonido de la garganta evasivo.

Era un momento clásico de Jimmy Peters. Una pena que no fuese real. Y jodidamente malo que ese recuerdo en particular, junto con los otros de sus «padres», sean recuerdos falsos implantados en sus cabezas por una potente maldición. Durante veintiocho años lamentó la pérdida de sus padres, y todavía lo hace, quizás más que antes, simplemente porque sabe que nunca existieron en primer lugar. Una cosa es echar de menos a gente que ha muerto, otra es echar de menos invenciones de su imaginación. Y a Rufio le da mucho por culo, porque aunque los recuerdos sean falsos, las emociones que evocan son reales.

Jackson se queda frito quince minutos más tarde.

Y mientras Rufio se alza sobre el tío dormido —con un abrigo gordo y una mochila en los hombros—, coloca la manta maloliente del sofá sobre su hermano, da un paso atrás y observa. Que Jackson ni se mueva es una prueba de lo borracho que está, y Rufio suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Deja su regalo sobre la mesa del café: el garfio reluciente que le pidió a Batacazo que le robase a Smee. Y mientras aprieta el lazo rojo del regalo, Rufio reza para que sea suficiente. Suficiente para desencadenar los recuerdos, suficiente para ayudar a Jackson a recordar quién es. El pirata no echará de menos a Jet de la manera que lo hará Jackson, y hará la decepción y el posterior abandono, más fácil de asumir.

Al menos, eso espera.

Tan silencioso como un ladrón, se va de casa. La música de la radio queda amortiguada por la puerta, pero según Rufio va atravesando el camino, la inquietante melodía de Noche de Paz llega a sus oídos, y una especie de tristeza lo embarga y le emborrona la visión.

Se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se deshace de las lágrimas.

«Este no es el lugar al que perteneces.» se dice a sí mismo con cada paso que da, aunque sabe que no es la espesa nieve lo que hace el camino tan difícil.

Se va a casa, piensa para sí mismo, ¿pero entonces por qué le da la sensación de que la está abandonando?

[X-X-X]

—Mierda… mierda… mierda…

Llega tarde.

Son las diez y tres minutos y todavía le quedan algunos regalos en el asiento del copiloto. Esto no es bueno, Regina se va a enfadar, y Emma conoce a Su Real Grano en el Culo, sabe que es lo suficiente perversa para hacerla arrastrarse por las _cosas_ que ha planeado solo para enseñarle una lección sobre llegar tarde.

Si se da prisa puede que llegue a casa sobre…

—Ah… a la mierda.

Después de esta última entrega se va a casa. Está un poco demasiado ansiosa tras el volante, lo que es perfecto cuando una va conduciendo por carreteras heladas como hace ella. Así que, desde el punto de vista de Emma, tres de los enanitos, Ashley y Sean, el consejero Worthington, Azul y Nova y Archie, pueden esperar un día o dos. Tampoco es que se vayan a morir si no reciben su cutre regalo mal envuelto.

El barrio de Sherwood Park está más muerto que de costumbre cuando frena en la calle de Paul. La zona está bastante cerca del convento, por lo que no le sorprende que la mayoría de los vecinos todavía estén en la misa de Nochebuena con las monjas. Ahora que lo piensa, su compañero de ajedrez probablemente también esté allí.

—¡Sheriff Swan! ¡Emma!

O no.

Todavía no ha frenado del todo enfrente del adosado de Paul, cuando el bastón del anciano toca el techo del escarabajo.

—¡Dios!

A Emma casi se le para el corazón.

Aunque Paul no ha golpeado el coche a propósito, es más debido a que ha tropezado en su carrera por hablar con ella, y lo único que le salvaba de golpearse con el vehículo era golpear primero con el bastón para mantenerse derecho.

—¿Estás bi…?

—Estaba a punto de llamarte. —Paul sin aliento, se asoma por la ventana del copiloto, agarrando un pedazo de papel en la mano con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos—. Es Davy. El muchacho se va.

«¿Se va?»

—¿Adónde se va?

—De vuelta a casa —aclara Paul, enseñándole la carta de despedida arrugada que obviamente está escrita por su joven amigo pato—. A Nunca Jamás.

Antes de que le pueda preguntar cómo es posible, una luz rosa brillante estalla en el parque, al otro lado de la calle. No es la luz de un espectáculo de luces, es lo que parece ser una tormenta de colores.

Emma palidece al instante.

Solo ha visto algo parecido una vez en el pasado, y recuerda vívidamente que la absorbió a ella y a Mary Margaret transportándolas al Bosque Encantado.

Es un portal.

—Oh, santo… —suelta Paul con los ojos como platos.

—Oh, mierda —concuerda Emma.

[X-X-X]

—¡Recordad, el sombrero os llevará a donde queréis ir! ¡Pensad en Nunca Jamás, ¿me oís?!

Rufio apenas se puede oír a sí mismo por encima del aullido del viento que azota alrededor de sus cuerpos, por eso es una sorpresa cuando Batacazo y los otros chicos asienten con la cabeza y alzan los pulgares. Están en el borde del estanque helado, el sombrero de Jefferson gira como un loco a un par de metros del hielo. El portal está ahí mismo, todo lo que tienen que hacer es saltar.

—¡No sé cuánto tiempo estará abierto, así que si queréis idos, mocosos, idos ya! —grita Campanilla por encima de toda la cacofonía, sosteniendo una varita robada y una bolsa casi vacía de polvo de hada que consiguió con la ayuda de Argos.

—¡Yo primero! —declara As con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, agarrándose los pantalones antes de saltar al vórtice.

Al igual que un zurullo en el retrete, As gira dando vueltas sobre el portal hasta que al final, desaparece en el agujero negro de la parte inferior. Es muy visual, y si no estuviese empantanado por la ansiedad y todo tipo de molestos sentimientos, Rufio está seguro de que se habría reído.

—¿Vamos alfabéticamente? —interviene Johnny—. ¡Bacons los siguientes!

Los trillizos se cogen de las manos —las mochilas están a punto de reventar con todo el chocolate y la comida basura que han acumulado— y con un último vistazo a Rufio, saltan hacia el agujero en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Bolsillos? ¿Estás listo?

Rufio da golpecitos suaves al niño acurrucado en sus piernas.

—…

—¿Bolsillos?

El pequeño aparta los ojos anegados en lágrimas de la casa de dos plantas que hay a lo lejos y Rufio por fin obtiene su respuesta. Bolsillos está a punto de llorar, y por alguna razón, mirar la cara del niño hace un nudo en la garganta de Rufio. Es como si se estuviese mirando en un espejo; un manojo de nervios y emociones encontradas listas para implosionar.

—¿Saltas o qué? —pregunta Batacazo impaciente, con aspecto de estar listo para coger a Bolsillos por la cintura y lanzarlo—. ¡No tenemos todo el día!

—¡Entonces ve tú delante! —espeta Rufio a su lugarteniente, situando una mano protectora en el hombro del niño—. ¡Iremos detrás de ti!

—Tú mismo. —Batacazo se encoge de hombros, yendo marcha atrás tanto como se lo permite la nieve de sus pies—. ¡Os veo en el otro lado, pringados! —grita, y, con torpeza, corre hacia delante y se lanza como un cañón hacia el portal.

—¿Bolsillos? —Rufio se agacha mirando a la mirada llorosa del niño—. ¿Estás bien, colega?

Con los labios temblándole, el miembro más joven de la hermandad se baja la gorra y esconde los ojos.

—¿Estás asustado? No tienes por qué. Yo estoy aquí. Saltaremos juntos, ¿vale?

El viento se calma un poco, y a pesar de la locura de su alrededor, Rufio escucha el cambio sutil.

—Se va a cerrar pronto —expresa Campanilla, diciendo algo que ya sabe.

—¡Entonces mantenlo abierto tanto como puedas! —grita Rufio a la mujer, decidiendo ignorar los ojos en blanco con los que le responde. Arrodillándose, fuerza el contacto ocular con el niño y con su voz más serena dice—: B, tenemos que irnos…

El pánico florece en los ojos de Bolsillos, y en vez de coger la mano que le tiende, el niño da un paso hacia atrás.

—No… no quiero volver nunca más…

Rufio ni siquiera intenta preguntar por qué. Es inútil preguntar cuando Bolsillos sigue mirando hacia atrás, hacia la casa que está al lado de la de Paul.

—¿Quieres quedarte con ellos? ¿Con tu familia falsa?

—¿Tú no?

Rufio no contesta.

—Quería darles un regalo para decirles adiós, pero mami dijo que el mejor regalo que le podía dar esta Navidad es que volviese a casa…

—Entonces vamos a casa, B. Vamos a Nunca Jamás.

—No siento que Nunca Jamás sea mi casa, Rufio —admite Bolsillos, y una lágrima se le escurre por la cara—. Mami y papi no están ahí.

—Pero los chicos y yo estaremos ahí. Nosotros somos tu familia, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero ellos también son mi familia.

—Chico…

—Como Jackson es tu familia, ¿no?

—…

—¡En cualquier momento, imbéciles!

Les recuerda Campanilla, viendo cómo el portal se hace cada vez más pequeño.

—¡Ve, Rufio! —Bolsillos le da un empujón en el hombro—. Diles a los otros que lo siento…

—Pero…

Rufio permanece en el sitio.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —interrumpe Campanilla de nuevo—. ¿Puedo volver a mi casa y dar el puñetero día por finalizado? Es obvio que tú tampoco te quieres ir.

—¡Calla la puta boca, Campanilla! —espeta Rufio a la mujer—. ¡No sabes una mierda!

—¿No sé nada? Todavía estás aquí, capullo. Si de verdad quieres ir a Nunca Jamás, salta de una vez.

No salta.

—¿Ves? —dice Campanilla con aire de suficiencia.

Rufio pierde la oportunidad de quitarle la condescendencia de encima, motivación o impulsos no le faltan, pero cuando está a punto de replicarle, alguien, o algo, se le adelanta.

Un chillido resuena por todo el lugar. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Rufio.

Ese ruido, lo reconoce.

«Un espectro.»

—Joder.

La magia es diferente en este mundo.

Las hadas tienen que usar el doble de polvo en los hechizos simples, la magia de la Reina Malvada es imprevisible y errática sin la influencia estabilizadora de la Salvadora, los practicantes de artes arcanas como Baba Yaga y Jafar tienen habilidades pomposas y poco fiables.

Y, tal vez, el cambio más grande de todos: incluso la cantidad más nimia de magia puede abrir portales unidireccionales que sirven como puerta de entrada a la ciudad para las criaturas y monstruos del viejo mundo. Fisuras, como las llaman los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.

¿Abrir un portal a otro mundo como Nunca Jamás? No es un asunto pequeño.

De ahí, la grieta que se abre en el hielo. Y, también, la criatura del Bosque Encantado que sale volando como un murciélago del infierno.

Por alguna razón… bueno, probablemente por el grito ensordecedor de Campanilla, el espectro se lanza hacia abajo e intenta arañar la cara de la mujer.

Consigue agacharse en el último momento.

Pero Bolsillos, el pequeño y valiente Bolsillos, hace lo imaginable y tira su mochila de los Vengadores a la criatura no muerta. Falla por metros, por supuesto, pero logra atraer su atención… y su ira.

—¡Corre! —grita Rufio a todo pulmón, cargando a Bolsillos sobre los hombros y corriendo tan rápido como se lo permite la nieve.

Como era de esperar, tropieza con una raíz oculta de sauce y ambos caen al suelo como un saco de patatas. Campanilla, con pies ligeros, pasa corriendo a su lado y se va directa al óxido gigante que ella llama coche.

«Joder.»

Rufio gira sobre su espalda y mira a la criatura que le sobrevuela.

Están muertos.

Jodidamente muertos.

El espectro suelta otro chillido y se lanza.

La salvación se presenta en los lugares más raros.

O personas.

Esta noche se presenta en forma de vejestorio con sombrero porkpie y parka roja, armado con nada más que una sheriff pistola en mano y un reloj de oro de bolsillo.

Mientras Emma se esfuerza por apuntar a la criatura, Paul O'Hara, el viejo chiflado, presiona el botón superior de su reloj un par de veces y hace un movimiento con la mano. Y ante el asombro de Rufio, polvo dorado sale del reloj y golpea el espectro en el momento en el que está a punto de arañarlos a él y a Bolsillos.

Engullido por el brillo amarillo, el espectro se desvanece tan rápido como ha aparecido.

Y para coronar la noche, la luz rosada del estanque desaparece y el portal a Nunca Jamás se cierra de golpe.

Conmocionado, Bolsillos rompe a llorar.

Y Rufio casi se desmaya.

[X-X-X]

—¡¿Qué cojones?!

Por supuesto, es lo primero que sale de los labios de Emma. Posiblemente porque es lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza mientras el cerebro todavía trabaja para encontrarle el sentido a lo que acaba de ver.

—No te… preocupes… se ha… ido —dice Paul jadeando, sudando incluso con el frío—. Estamos… a salvo.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Qué ha sido esa… esa… lluvia dorada? —farfulla.

Todavía sujeta y apunta hacia el lugar donde estaba el espectro con el arma de servicio entre las manos temblorosas. En realidad, una pistola no los podría salvar si el espectro volviese.

—Lo he… enviado… a… —se esfuerza por decir Paul, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Al Bosque Encantado?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Atrás en el tiempo…

—¿Atrás en el tiempo? ¿Al pasado?

Paul asiente con desolación.

Habría suspirado aliviada, pero a Emma se le viene algo a la cabeza y el miedo la paraliza.

—¿A qué altura del pasado lo has enviado? —pregunta en voz baja, atemorizada.

Con dedos temblorosos, Paul se pone el reloj a la altura de la cara y entrecierra los ojos para verlo.

—¿Cuántos… he…? —comienza a murmurar para él mismo—. ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No, dos. Dos clics… sí… dos… —Finalmente, se gira hacia ella—. Aproximadamente a hace unas nueve semanas, sheriff.

Emma hace los cálculos mentales.

Los brazos le cuelgan a los costados, y cuando su cerebro registra el hecho de que hace aproximadamente nueve semanas fue la tercera semana de octubre, la pistola se le cae de la mano y se hunde profundamente en la nieve.

Es la misma semana de octubre en la que apareció el espectro en los establos e intentó matar a Regina. Esa fue la semana en la que casi pierde a la madre de su hijo. Y si no fuese por la espada de Ashe, el devoraalmas hubiera tenido éxito en su misión. Si no fuese por Argos, Regina estaría mue…

Espera.

«Argos…»

[X-X-X]

**6 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2012.**

—¿Tenemos un acuerdo entonces? ¿Puedo alquilar un sitio en tu refugio durante siete semanas?

—Sí, claro, lo que sea. —Rufio sacude la mano que le ofrece el enmascarado—. Solo tienes que recordar que yo estoy al mando. Cada vez que los chicos y yo necesitemos ayuda con alguna broma, tú nos ayudarás sin hacer preguntas. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

—¿Y aumentarás los hechizos de bloqueo de la cabaña?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacerlo?

—Ahora —dice Don Misterio, soltándole la mano—. ¿Quieres venir?

—La tienda de Jafar está en la otra punta de la ciudad. No voy a ir caminando contigo.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de caminar? —dice el tío, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la estructura destruida y caminando hacia ella.

Y es en ese momento cuando Rufio ve asomarse detrás de unos barriles de gasolina el frontal de una moto que le es familiar.

—Esa es la moto de mi herm… eh, de Jack… de Garfio —las palabras se le trastabillan en la lengua, Rufio frunce el ceño y sigue al hombre—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con ella? ¿También la has robado?

—No, la compré.

—Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿la vendió?

—Sí, y muy barata. Supongo que estaba necesitado de dinero.

«No fastidies.» Jackson adoraba esa moto, tanto como adoraba un buen polvo, y eso es mucho decir.

—¿Te subes o qué?

—Espera un segundo, acabo de recordar algo. —Rufio se sitúa a un lado de la motocicleta—. No sé quién coño eres.

Esa admisión le vale una risa divertida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Y solo se te ocurre preguntarlo ahora? ¿Después de aceptar que me quede en tu casa?

—Cierra la puta boca y responde. —Rufio pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Argos.

—¿Qué clase de nombre absurdo es ese?

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Rufio? —devuelve Argos.

—Uno increíble.

El hombre mayor se ríe.

—Así que… Argos, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿Es tu nombre real?

El hombre simplemente hace un sonido profundo en la garganta.

Y Rufio se imagina una sonrisita criptica tras esa máscara de Hockey.

[X-X-X]

**PRESENTE.**

—Rufio —murmura Emma, con un tono mortalmente serio.

De pie y ayudando a Bolsillos, que está sollozando, el chico la mira con culpabilidad.

—Argos. Dime —implora Emma, clavando los ojos verdes en los castaños—. Necesito saber quién demonios estaba bajo esa estúpida máscara.

El tormento en el rostro de Rufio retuerce el estómago de Emma, pero las palabras que susurran sus labios la sacuden hasta la médula.

—Tú.

* * *

><p><strong>[10] Son las siglas en inglés de Young Men's Christian Association (Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes). Aunque en la actualidad es una organización abierta a todos, sin filiación religiosa y cuyo objetivo es mejorar la vida de niños, jóvenes y sus familias.<strong>  
><strong>[11] Se refieren a la canción The Christmas Song (Chestnuts roasting on an open fire) de Nat King Cole.<strong>


	13. Tu salvadora

**Bueno, por suerte lo he acabado, ya está todo (pero este, como el anterior, va solo corregido una vez y el 11 ya está actualizado). Ya tengo todo el pescado vendido. Aviso que falta una especie de 12.5 y epílogo. Y nada más...**

**A disfrutar...**

**P.D.: PUFFFF... Dios mío... FALTABA MAS DE LA PRIMERA MITAD DEL CAPITULO... pido mil disculpas, no me extraña que no entendieseis nada. No me odiéis porque es Navidad... Felices fiestas...**

**(Que sepáis que había perdido esta parte del capitulo y he podido recuperarlo de algún sector no reescrito de mi ordenador...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Tu salvadora<strong>

«Tú.»

La palabra resuena en su cabeza como una burla cruel, y con cada eco inquietante la bilis le sube centímetro a centímetro por la garganta y quema a su paso… despacio, y después con rapidez… hasta que alcanza su meta y deja un sabor amargo y desagradable en la boca. Emma tiene arcadas, y lo único que le impide vomitar es su mano temblorosa cubriéndole los labios pálidos.

Contiene un suspiro tembloroso y se toma un momento para centrarse. Y mientras sus ojos dejan la cara culpable de Rufio y se centran en el sitio donde el espectro ha desaparecido, un escalofrío helado le recorre la espalda y la dolorosa verdad la golpea como una bofetada.

«Argos.»

El ladrón.

El acosador pervertido.

La ruina de su existencia.

Y, también, el salvador de Regina.

—¿Él eras… tú?

Paul con los ojos como platos se tambalea sobre sus pies.

Emma palidece aún más.

Toda esa idea es ridícula, pero al mismo tiempo tiene tanto sentido, que cuando la negación empieza a filtrarse en su cerebro, una especie de aceptación resignada la va expulsando lentamente y ocupa su lugar.

«Tú y yo somos muy parecidos.»

Eso es lo que dijo Argos en su última carta, la _suya_. Y a medida que los recuerdos de esas palabras nadan en su mente, los hombros de Emma se sacuden por la risa. Es una risa hueca, tan vacía como la mirada de sus ojos, y cuando Paul y el chico la observan confundidos, un sollozo se escapa entre los labios de Emma.

El ladrón descarado que hizo de su vida un infierno, el héroe anónimo que salvó a Regina del espectro y el endiablado cabrón cuyas acciones, directa e indirectamente, allanaron el camino para juntarla con Regina… claro que no iba a ser otra que ella misma.

Ella es Argos, Argos es ella. El destino ha probado una y otra vez que tiene un perverso sentido del humor, al igual que una vena sádica. Y ahora, parece que el destino le ha lanzado su peor jugarreta.

—¿Pero… cómo? —exhala Bolsillos con los ojos muy abiertos, diciendo en alto lo mismo que irrita a su cerebro fundido—. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser él?

«Cómo», efectivamente.

Y en medio de todas las preguntas que se arremolinan en su cabeza, haciendo que se le nuble la mente y que le palpiten las sienes, la mirada de Emma se posa sobre el objeto hecho jirones que yace olvidado en el estanque helado entre los dos chicos. Es intrascendente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero verlo ahí la deja en pausa. Y mientras mantiene la mirada fija, un presentimiento la aborda inesperadamente y la hace temblar con pavor.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Emma se gira hacia Rufio y pregunta:

—Esa cosa… ese sombrero. ¿Quién te lo dio?

Los hombros del chico se hunden aún más, y sus ojos abatidos son iguales a los que pone Henry cuando le llama la atención por alguna acción de la que no está orgulloso.

—Gold —murmura Rufio débilmente, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Y como los copos de nieve que comienzan a caer del cielo, las piezas del rompecabezas encajan.

Mirando hacia arriba, Emma cierra los ojos y deja escapar el aliento.

«El puto Rumpelstiltskin.»

Las cosas de su vida —buenas o malas, pero la mayoría malas— encuentran la forma de volver hacia ese hombre.

[X-X-X]

El escarabajo patina en la carretera un par de veces de camino a la mansión del prestamista.

La primera vez casi golpea de refilón un poste de la luz y una boca de incendios, la segunda vez casi se lleva la parte trasera del Cadillac de Gold. En ambas ocasiones, Emma ha podido recuperar el control del vehículo y enderezarlo en el último momento; aunque ese último accidente no le habría importado tenerlo solo para fastidiar a ese maldito duende y hacerle daño indirectamente como él se lo ha hecho a ella. Es inmaduro y mezquino, como la vez que machacó con un martillo el camión de su hermano de acogida solo porque él decapitó a su Barbie, pero es una reacción tan humana ir en contra de alguien que te ha causado tanta miseria, que rápidamente se deshace de la vergüenza que siempre suele acompañar tales pensamientos oscuros.

Bella abre la puerta con un jersey por las rodillas y un par de zapatillas de reno. El fuerte olor a pino y a canela flota en el aire y se cuela por el hueco de la puerta por la que sale la bibliotecaria de la ciudad, arrugando la frente perpleja.

—¿Emma? ¿Qué estás haciendo a…?

No deja terminar a la mujer.

Cuando Emma abre la puerta de un golpe, Bella deja escapar un grito que le rechina en los oídos, pero avanza por el vestíbulo sin prestar atención, sus pies dejan un rastro de huellas mojadas en el suelo de madera.

—¿Dónde demonios está ese cabrón? —gruñe como un animal salvaje, mirando de lado a lado en busca de Gold.

Sus dedos aprietan el sombrero hecho jirones.

Encuentra a Gold en su estudio, de pie al lado de la chimenea y bebiendo una taza de té de jazmín, el brillo de las llamas hace que su expresión de calma sea más siniestra a sus ojos. Atrás quedaron el yeso de su pierna y los vendajes que rodeaban su frágil cuerpo desde la última vez que lo vio en el hospital. La serpiente está como nueva, cortesía de un potente elixir de curación, supone Emma. Parece que incluso sin la magia del Ser Oscuro, todavía tiene la habilidad y el conocimiento para confeccionar sus propias pociones. No es para sorprenderse, pero es un problema.

—Feliz Navidad, querida. ¿Sabe Su Majestad que está fuera de casa a esta hora? Es un poco tarde para una visita social.

Bebe otro sorbo de té y suelta un suspiro de placer.

—Dígame, ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita?

—Corta con esta mierda, pedazo de hijo de puta. Sabes muy bien por qué cojones estoy aquí.

El sombrero raído de Jefferson golpea a Gold en el pecho y cae de manera descuidada a sus pies; su brazo de lanzar acierta como siempre.

—¿Te resulta familiar ese sombrero?

Ni siquiera lo mira. El hombre enigmático se limita a dejar la taza a un lado e inclina la cabeza para mirarla, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisita ruin.

—¿Veo que los Niños Perdidos se han ido a casa? ¿Y entiendo que está aquí para obtener respuestas, sheriff?

—No, simplemente me moría por hacer _esto_. —Recorre la distancia que los separa con tres grandes zancadas, echa el brazo hacia atrás y lo golpea justo en la nariz—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí, necesito algunas respuestas también.

La taza de té se rompe en mil pedazos cuando Gold se tambalea hacia atrás y la tira del mantel. Con una mueca de dolor, se aferra la nariz, un rastro de sangre le sale de los orificios y le baja hasta la boca. En un instante, Bella, horrorizada, va corriendo hacia el duende, acercándose al cabrón como si fuese un indefenso desgraciado y no el monstruo manipulador que todo el mundo conoce, una bestia capaz de infligir un dolor y sufrimiento insoportable sin siquiera pestañear.

—Estoy bien, querida —dice tranquilizando a su novia, un concepto que todavía inquieta a Emma. Se limpia la sangre con el dorso de la mano, Bella le coge la cara y, por un momento, e incluso con público, Gold permite a Bella que le acaricie la mejilla—. Estoy bien, de verdad. La señorita Swan, como su padre, tiene el hábito de saludar a la gente con sus puños.

Emma se ríe, apretando las manos, caminando de un lado a otro delante de la pareja como un tigre a punto de saltar.

—Yo no lo llamaría hábito, es más como un acto reflejo hacia los cabrones que se lo merecen.

—Emma, creo que deberías irte.

Bella se gira hacia ella, su boca es una fina línea.

—No, creo que me voy a quedar —dice descaradamente, quedándose quieta—. Necesito tener una charla con este imbécil. Así que, a lo mejor eres tú la que debería irse.

Las cejas de Bella se alzan lentamente, la mujer parece preparada para cantarle las cuarenta, pero entonces interviene Gold y apoya una mano en su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Bella —murmura con suavidad, aunque tiene los ojos fijos en Emma—. ¿Te importaría prepararme un poco más de té de jazmín? No te preocupes por este desastre, yo lo limpiaré cuando nuestra querida invitada se vaya.

—Rumple, puede…

—Por favor.

El juicio de Bella podría estar en entredicho —sobre todo cuando se trata de su gusto en hombres—, pero la mujer se muestra capaz de entender las señales sociales y comprende que la acaban de despedir. Lanzándole una última mirada de preocupación a Gold y una de advertencia a Emma, lo cual es tan ridículo que no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Bella sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta doble tras ella, dándoles privacidad.

—Ahora —comienza Emma con tono controlado, fijando la mirada en Gold—, habla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tus intenciones. ¿Qué coño es esto?

Posicionándose en el borde del escritorio, el duende suelta un suspiro exagerado.

—No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si sigue siendo tan vaga, querida. Sea más específica.

—Tus. Intenciones —sisea Emma—. Has desaparecido durante meses, y cuando por fin llegas, de repente, todo se va al infierno. El terremoto, los monstruos, la fisura. Y no logro entender por qué le has dado a los Niños Perdidos, de todas las personas, el sombrero de Jefferson. Tú sabías que abriendo un portal se desencadenaría la apertura de una fisura. Entonces, sabías que el espectro que invocaste hace meses saldría de esa fisura esta noche, ¿no es así?

No dice nada, pero el brillo diabólico de sus ojos es suficiente respuesta.

—No me hagas empezar contigo poniendo en peligro tu propia daga para romperla y en el proceso matando a Ar… —Emma se detiene abruptamente, el nombre del ladrón se le queda atascado en la garganta—. Mataste a Ar… —Se le vuelve a atascar, Gold enarca una ceja. Y con solo echar un vistazo a su cara, a la arrogancia que ve allí, una arrogancia nacida de saber más de lo que dice, a Emma se le endurece la expresión—. Lo sabías todo este tiempo, ¿no?

—¿Saber el qué, señorita Swan?

—Argos.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Avanza un paso más con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

—¿O _ella_? —concede finalmente, mirando hacia los puños—. ¿Asumo que el chico se lo ha dicho?

—Lo sabías todo este tiempo —repite Emma, clavándose las uñas con tanta fuerza en las palmas que seguramente le dejen marcas en la piel—. Puto cabrón, lo sabías desde el principio.

—¿Saber el qué? ¿Que usted y el ladrón son el mismo? ¿Me creería, querida, si le dijese que no lo sabía?

Emma se burla.

—Bien, no lo sabía. No desde el principio, al contrario de lo que piensa. Para mí fue un shock tan grande como supongo que ha sido para usted.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Está en su derecho de no creerme —desdeña el cabrón arrogante—. Aunque, supongo que debí haberlo sabido antes. Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerle. El futuro siempre viene a mí en fragmentos, y las piezas no tienen sentido hasta que el hecho sucede. Pero esto, su parte en todo este asunto, debí haberlo supuesto desde el principio. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que la mismísima Salvadora para liberarme de mi propia maldición? Tiene sentido, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?

Emma se ríe. Nada tiene ni una pizca de sentido.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué maldición?

Se endereza y rodea su escritorio. E igual que Regina y su amor por esconder todos sus cachivaches por la mansión, Gold presiona algún tipo de interruptor bajo la mesa. Con un suave crujido, el cuadro de una colina que hay tras el escritorio se levanta y revela un compartimento secreto en la pared. Emma entrecierra los ojos y alarga el cuello. Todo lo que puede decir, es que no hay nada aparte de una simple caja de madera, sin adornos, muy rayada y vieja.

Con mucha cautela, Gold la coge y deja el objeto sobre la mesa. Su mirada vacilante encuentra la suya, abre los pasadores de hierro manteniendo la caja cerrada, sus ojos no la dejan de mirar. Sin mucha fanfarronería, abre la tapa.

Y en cuanto Emma ve lo que hay dentro, palidece.

«No…»

Empuñadura de oro. Serpientes gemelas. Entera. Intacta.

—La legendaria espada de Ashe… —presenta Gold con un ligero movimiento de mano—. Le es familiar, ¿no?

[X-X-X]

«Tamaño de bolsillo.»

Así describió Peter Pan a Davy Lacroix cuando posó por primera vez los ojos sobre el diminuto chico y lo acogió bajo sus alas. Incluso por aquel entonces, era pequeño para su edad, un enanito que era todo piel y huesos. Y Pan, como el líder original de los Niños Perdidos, le dio la bienvenida al rebaño y él mismo renombró como Bolsillos al pequeño huérfano.

Durante décadas y décadas en Nunca Jamás, Bolsillos estuvo congelado en el tiempo, sin experimentar ningún tipo de crecimiento, ya fuese físico, emocional, mental o sensorial, e incluso cuando los habitantes de la isla se vieron forzados a trasladarse a Storybrooke por la Reina Malvada, la Maldición Oscura se aseguró de que durante los siguientes veintiocho años no madurase lo más mínimo.

Siempre fue pequeño, sí, pero incluso tras años de ser su vecino de al lado, Paul cree que nunca ha visto a Davy parecer tan pequeño como en este momento: acurrucado en el cálido abrazo de su madre, y envuelto en ropa que es dos tallas más grande, el chico parece un niño. Es irónico en más de un sentido, dado que técnicamente, Davy tiene más años que todos los adultos de la sala juntos.

Los acontecimientos de la noche parece que han hecho mella en el pobre muchacho; sollozando, Davy se aferra con los puños a la blusa empapada por las lágrimas de su madre como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien los fuese a separar.

—Todo va a ir bien, mi amor. Ya estás en casa, estás a salvo —murmura con suavidad Apple Smith, besando un lado de la cabeza de su hijo.

Paul mira el parque al otro lado de la calle a través de la ventana, sus dedos sujetan el frío metal de su reloj de bolsillo. El espectro ya no está, pero parece que su sombra sigue sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas.

Y mientras el chico llora y la señora Smith sigue susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído, Paul siente que se le eriza el bello de la nuca. Al apartar los ojos del parque desierto y de los copos de nieve que caen afuera, se encuentra con la mirada acuosa de Peter Smith. El hombre corpulento asiente y esboza una sonrisa temblorosa —un millón de gracias expresadas sin una sola palabra— antes de arrodillarse y envolver con los brazos a su familia.

Paul siente una ligera punzada en su delicado pecho.

La mayor parte del tiempo, es lo suficiente mayorcito para admitir que es un vejestorio cínico, pero lo que tiene ante los ojos podría derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones. Y cuanto más mira, más tiene la sensación de que interrumpe un momento privado; así pues, con un último vistazo al emotivo reencuentro de sus vecinos, Paul se va por la puerta principal y camina hasta su sencillo adosado. Su presencia hace un rato que se ha olvidado, su salida pasa inadvertida.

En el instante que cruza el portón, el estado de ánimo pasa de una felicidad agridulce a una depresión taciturna.

S entado en las escaleras del porche, mientras sostiene la cabeza rapada entre las manos enguantadas, Rufio tiene un aspecto tan pequeño y vulnerable como Davy. Lejos queda el infame demonio lleno de fanfarronadas y bravuconadas.

Exhalando el aliento y con especial cuidado de no resbalar por el camino, va cojeando hasta donde se encuentra el líder de los Niños Perdidos. Se detiene frente a Rufio, y aunque su sombra se cierne sobre el adolescente, el chico que está sollozando no se da cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Rufio?

Sobresaltado, se limpia la cara con la manga de la chaqueta. Pero es demasiado tarde, no puede ocultar las lágrimas en la oscuridad.

—La fisura está cerrada —dice Rufio con voz ronca, con ojos abatidos—. ¿Cómo está el chico?

—El pobre muchacho está muerto de miedo. Supongo que un poco confundido también, y con razón —explica Paul con un suspiro—. Pero creo que estará bien. Sus padres son buena gente, se asegurarán de que esté bien.

—Eso… está bien. —Rufio asiente débilmente, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Bien. Está bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti, estás bien?

—Estoy… bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—S-sí. Bien, estoy bien.

Paul inclina la cabeza.

El chico todavía no le mira a los ojos.

—Rufio, ¿estás bien?

—¿Y tú? —devuelve el adolescente con una evasiva, tan cabezota como siempre.

—No —dice Paul de inmediato, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. E incluso con todas sus articulaciones crujiendo y sus músculos doloridos, Paul se sienta al lado del chico y deja su bastón a un lado—. No estoy bien.

Rufio lo mira por fin.

—Esta noche han pasado muchas cosas que hay que procesar. Argos, Emma, ese espectro… No sé ni por dónde empezar para encontrarle el sentido. Así que… no estoy bien, ni lo más mínimo —admite—. Rufio, trataste a Argos como un hermano y nunca ocultaste tu afecto por la sheriff. Estabas más unido a é… ella, —coge aliento profundamente—, a nuestro amigo… de lo que yo nunca he estado. Por eso, perdona mi insistencia, muchacho, pero estoy preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

Sollozando en silencio, Rufio juguetea con los cordones de sus zapatos.

Paul, por su parte, solo junta las manos sobre su regazo y permanece en silencio. Si hay algo que ha aprendido de todos sus años jugando al ajedrez, es que algunas personas necesitan una gran cantidad de tiempo para prepararse y averiguar cuál será su próximo movimiento. Así que, armándose con una cantidad impía de paciencia, Paul solo espera.

La nieve que parecía que no iba a dejar nunca de caer, cesa en el momento en el que Rufio se siente preparado para hablar.

—Es… es mi culpa, ¿verdad? —murmura el chico, con una voz tan bajita que Paul tiene que subir el volumen del audífono—. La muerte de Argos, la sheriff. Es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Desde… a ver, desde que salí del hospital, me he estado machacando los sesos para encontrarle una explicación a lo que vi cerca del puente. Quiero decir, ¿por qué cojones Emma Swan es Argos? ¡No tiene ningún puñetero sentido!

Rufio alza los brazos frustrado y los deja caer inútiles sobre su regazo.

—Pero ahora, ahora creo que sé por qué; es por ese espectro, ¿no? Ese hijo de puta casi mata a la Reina Malvada hace un par de meses, y durante mucho tiempo, nunca entendí por qué Argos fue con tanta ansia a salvarle el culo. En ese momento no tenía sentido porque pensaba que la odiaba por ser su competencia por el afecto de la sheriff, pero ahora lo sé.

Meciéndose de delante hacia atrás para reconfortarse, Rufio suelta una bocanada de aire.

—Creo que la sheriff se convirtió en Argos por el espectro, Paul. El mismo puto espectro que ha aparecido aquí por culpa del portal que he abierto. Así que, tal y como yo lo veo, es mi culpa.

—No es culpa de nadie, ¿me oyes? De nadie. No tenías idea de lo que podía pasar, muchacho.

—No, pero ese es el asunto, debería haberlo sabido —argumenta Rufio—. La magia siempre tiene un precio, y nunca te puedes fiar de nadie, y mucho menos del Ser Oscuro. Esas son las dos cosas que aprendí del trato de Campanilla con esa serpiente para joder a todo el mundo de Nunca Jamás. La «ayuda» de ese cabrón siempre tiene condiciones. No sé qué es lo que ha sacado de todo este lío, pero no he debido usar el sombrero que me dio. No he debido.

—Bueno, si insistes en encontrar un culpable, entonces tu dedo debería apuntarme a mí —dice Paul—. He sido yo el que ha enviado al espectro atrás en el tiempo.

—Lo has hecho para salvarnos…

—Y aunque yo creyese que era un error, tú has abierto un portal para que tus amigos pudiesen irse a casa. Ninguno queríamos hacer daño a nadie.

Rufio sonríe con amargura.

—De buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino del infierno, ¿eh?

Paul asiente.

—Eras un peón, Rufio, nada más —dice pasado un rato, dándole unas palmadas reconfortantes en el hombro al chico—. Y si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único. Ambos tuvimos que ver en cómo las cosas se han desarrollado. Los dos hemos sido peones.

—¿Peones de quién?

—Del sino. Del destino. Llámalo como quieras.

El chico suelta una risa.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Sí, pero por desgracia, muy cierto.

—Eso es escurrir el bulto.

—Eso también, supongo —admite Paul con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que en su día solía ser un historiador?

—¿Un qué?

—Historiador. He dedicado toda mi vida al estudio y documentación de la historia.

Con aspecto indiferente, Rufio lo mira cansado, deseando que vaya al grano.

Paul, no muy dado a apresurarse con las cosas, se toma su tiempo buscando en su bolsillo y sacando su reloj de oro. Lo abre con el pulgar y le enseña la intrincada esfera al chico impaciente.

—El Emperador Maduin II me confió este reloj cuando me designaron como Gran Historiador de Asheneamon. Es el único que queda en todos los reinos mágicos. Verás, muchacho, era tan bueno en mi trabajo porque tenía esto. Me daba el poder de volver atrás en el tiempo y observar la historia mientras sucedía.

—Así que eras un viajero del tiempo…

—Lo fui. Durante décadas, viajé al pasado, observaba los grandes momentos de la historia mientras se desarrollaban y después volvía al presente para escribirla.

Y esa es precisamente la razón por la cual conoce todo lo que hay que conocer sobre el Willian Incantamentum, incluso el ingrediente crucial —un beso de amor verdadero— que sella el hechizo protector y lo hace funcionar. Lo presenció de primera mano. Convertido en un conejo, estaba escondido bajo la mesa de la cocina cuando la esposa de Willian lanzó el hechizo que salvaría a su marido, y en última instancia, también concedería al modesto caballero fama e infamia en toda su tierra.

—Espera… —Rufio se endereza—. ¿Eso significa que puedes enviarme atrás en el tiempo y permitirme arreglar mi desastre?

—Me temo que no puedo, muchacho

—¿Por qué no? —se queja el chico.

—El pasado no es algo que se pueda «arreglar», Rufio. No es algo que pueda manipular sin consecuencias importantes. Es por eso que siempre fui un participante meramente pasivo, solo observaba, no interfería en los eventos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas…?

—Argos es parte de esta línea temporal —interrumpe Paul, adivinando lo que pasa por la mente del chico—. Enviar a Emma al pasado no cambiará nada. ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, creo que enviarla al pasado preservará nuestra línea temporal; nos asegura que todo lo que ha pasado pasará. No creará una paradoja temporal. Creo que estaba destinada a interferir; nosotros sin embargo, no.

—Entonces, si no puedes enviarme al pasado, ¿cuál es la razón de contarme todo esto, viejo chiflado?

—Darte una lección, por supuesto.

Rufio pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ahora escúchame. —Paul sacude un dedo—. Cuando las cosas van mal, nuestro primer instinto es culparnos a nosotros mismos. Revolcarnos en la pena y autocompasión. Es normal, es la naturaleza humana. Pero también es inútil. Hay cosas en la vida que están fuera de nuestro control; resultados que son imposibles de predecir. Lo que ha pasado esta noche es una de esas cosas, Rufio.

Mirando lejos, el adolescente junta las cejas y aprieta las mandíbulas, es la viva imagen de la juventud rebelde que encuentra difícil escuchar y aceptar la sabiduría de sus mayores.

Sin embargo, no importa lo poco receptiva que sea la audiencia, Paul continúa.

—Escucha, si hay algo que he aprendido de mis viajes al pasado, y de estudiar la historia en general, es que incluso la más pequeña e inocente de las acciones puede causar la más grande de las catástrofes. Es como tirar una piedra en un estanque tranquilo. No importa el tamaño, creará ondas. Cualquier intento de evitar que suceda, es una acción inútil.

—Pero debí…

—No, no podrías —interrumpe Paul otra vez—. Muchacho, ¿sabías que la Guerra de los Ogros en el Bosque Encantado empezó por un cazador violando una propiedad? Llevaba días siguiendo un ciervo cuando cruzó accidentalmente la frontera que separaba su reino del campamento de los ogros. Fue un error inocente, pero sus acciones fueron tomadas como un gran inconveniente por las criaturas. Lo descuartizaron, y su espantosa muerte desató una guerra que duró décadas y costó miles de vidas —relata Paul con un suspiro triste—. Toda aquella sangre derramada solo porque un padre quería alimentar a su familia. Un ejemplo de causa y efecto.

Tragando saliva visiblemente, la boca de Rufio se transforma en una fina línea.

—Por lo tanto, ¿debemos culparle a él por todas las vidas inocentes que se perdieron? En absoluto. En mi opinión, el cazador tiene la misma culpa que el ciervo que decidió recorrer suelo prohibido.

—Pero Argos está muerto… muerta, Paul.

—Lo sé, muchacho. Pero es imposible predecir el futuro. No creo que ni los más grandes videntes puedan decir con absoluta certeza las cosas que van a suceder. Así que, créeme cuando te digo que lo que le pasó a nuestro amigo no es culpa tuya. Hay poderes mayores en el juego, Rufio. Las personas son solo peones a los caprichos del destino. Así es como ha sido siempre, y como siempre será.

—Pero es… —Rufio coge aire, juntando las cejas, y entonces toda su cara se descompone por la desesperación—. No es justo…

Exhalando suavemente, Paul envuelve con un brazo los hombros del adolescente, el corazón se le vuelve a romper cuando los sollozos de Rufio llenan el aire de la noche.

—Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé.

«Nada es justo.»

[X-X-X]

La espada de Ashe ya no existe.

Lo único que queda de ella, la empuñadura, se escondió en una cámara secreta en lo más profundo de la cripta de Regina. Emma estuvo allí cuando Regina colocó el objeto en un recinto de cristal, fue su propia energía la que se usó para el hechizo de sellado que lo contiene.

Por lo que sabe, la famosa arma está tan intacta como su cordura. La espada es una mera reliquia ahora, Emma está muy segura. Pero… dicho esto, en este momento, cuando su vida está patas arriba, podría cuestionarse todo lo que considera verdad.

Porque ahora mismo, ante sus ojos, dicha espada está de una pieza.

—¿Cómo…? —murmura con torpeza, mirando la hoja reluciente con los ojos como platos—. Esa cosa está rota…

—Oh, lo _estará_ —coincide Gold—. A su debido tiempo.

«¿Qué..?»

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—¿No es evidente, querida?

—Pero… ya no tienes tus poderes…

Gold, inexpresivo, alza una ceja interrogante.

—¡¿Cómo te las arreglaste para atravesar todos los hechizos protectores de Regina y colarte en la cripta?! —farfulla—. ¡¿Y cómo coño la has vuelto a recomponer?!

—Acabo de salir del hospital, señorita Swan. Estoy en recuperación. No tengo tiempo para merodear por la cripta secreta de su _novia_ y reforjar armas rotas.

En recuperación y un cuerno. Tiene la salud de un toro.

—Pero no se equivoque, es la misma espada —dice el duende, con tranquilidad—. La misma, pero no del todo. Verá, la espada que rompió mi daga era la forma activada de esta espada. Esta de aquí, es la espada de Ashe en su rudimentario estado descargado.

«La misma, pero no del todo. Rudimentario. Descargado.»

Las sienes de Emma empiezan a palpitar.

Es mucho que procesar.

Probablemente parezca estúpida, de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante la espada, pero su cerebro trabaja para asumirlo todo. Y mientras Gold rodea la mesa y se sienta en su silla, la mira y se toma un momento para observar su evidente frustración. El hombre tiene el descaro de sonreír.

En ese momento, cuando su arrogancia la golpea como una bofetada en la cara, Emma por fin se da cuenta.

—Fuiste tú —exhala—. Argos consiguió… no, yo conseguí la espada por ti.

Su sonrisita se transforma en una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo razón, ¿no es así?

Gold hace un ruido en lo profundo de la garganta sin comprometerse y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en el escritorio.

—Se ha estado preguntando dónde he estado los últimos meses, ¿verdad, querida?

—¿Quién no?

—Bien, esa es su respuesta. —Pasa un dedo a lo largo del acero, con cuidado de tocar solo la parte roma de la hoja. Una pena, un cortecito habría acabado con su arrogante culo en este preciso instante—. Estoy seguro de que Regina no tardó nada en contarte cómo envié a un montón de gente para hacerme con ella en su día; todos fallaron, por supuesto. Así que, decidí hacer un pequeño viaje a Asheneamon para llevarme prestada la espada yo mismo. El Emperador no es mucho de compartir, pero me las arreglé para que se desprendiera de ella. Un consejo, señorita Swan, cuando quiera algo bien hecho, hágalo usted misma.

A juzgar por el aspecto oscuro de su cara, a Emma no le sorprendería que la vieja tierra de Paul esté actualmente de luto por la muerte de su emperador. Por algo tan venerado como la espada de Ashe, se debe derramar sangre. Mucha.

—Debo decir que es sorprendente la manera en la que funciona el tiempo en otros reinos. No sé cómo Jefferson lleva la cuenta de las cosas; saltar portales es algo tedioso. Solo estuve en ese mundo sombrío unos cuantos días, imagínese mi sorpresa cuando volví a Storybrooke y descubrí que habían pasado meses.

Emma se burla. Se apuesta cien pavos a que no es nada comparado al shock de descubrir que tu archienemigo eres en realidad tú misma disfrazada.

—¿Pasaste por todos esos problemas por la espada?

—Así es.

—Pero después me la vas a dar a mí…

—Creo que lo haré, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pintas tú? —pregunta por enésima vez.

—Digamos que estoy invirtiendo en su futuro. —Se encoge de hombros—. Y en su pasado también, supongo.

«¡Oh, por Dios bendito…!

Emma golpea las palmas contra el escritorio.

—¡Corta con toda esta mierda! ¡¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar toda esa basura críptica y decir lo que quieres decir?!

Su polo opuesto, Gold, tranquilo y compuesto, la mira, sin inmutarse por su arrebato.

—Esto es lo que sé: Paul envía el espectro al pasado. Yo tengo que seguirlo o si no matará a Regina. Y por alguna razón, lo único que es capaz de matar a esa criatura es esta cosa de aquí.

Hace un gesto hacia la espada.

Él asiente de manera lenta, condescendiente, instándola a seguir.

—O sea, me das la espada, vuelvo atrás en el tiempo y salvo a Regina del espectro. Esas partes son pan comido —afirma—. Las entiendo. Pero tú —señala a Gold—. Tú eres un puñetero misterio. Y no lo entiendo, ¿dónde entras tú? ¿Qué sacas de todo esto? ¿Qué pintas tú?

—Y yo que pensaba que ya se lo había imaginado. —Exagera un suspiro y se apoya en la silla—. Se lo dije, señorita Swan: mi maldición.

—¿La Maldición Oscura?

—Esa es la maldición de Regina, querida.

—Que creaste tú. Es tu maldición.

—Semántica —desdeña con un gesto de manos.

Esta vez, golpea la mesa tan fuerte que el marco de la foto de Bella cae y las bolas de cristal pisapapeles giran y chocan unas contra otras. No le importa el dolor de las manos, Emma se echa hacia delante y mira fijamente a Gold.

—Deja. Esta. Mierda.

—Poder —suspira finalmente—. Esa, señorita Swan, es mi maldición.

—Poder —repite ella, alzando una ceja.

—Sí —murmura. Y entonces, quizás para sacarla de sus casillas, se vuelve a ir por la tangente—. Su vida no ha sido fácil, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Crecer como una huérfana, saltar de un hogar de acogida a otro, escapar a una edad temprana, robar para sobrevivir en las calles, dar a luz a su hijo en la cárcel y darlo en adopción. Su vida no ha sido fácil.

—Dios. —Emma se pasa una mano por el pelo, luchando contra las ganas de golpearle en la cara una segunda vez—. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver mi vida con tu puta maldición?

—Paciencia, querida —dice reprochándola—. Hay una razón, y llegaré a ella si es paciente.

«Cabrón.»

Emma rechina los dientes.

—Como iba diciendo, señorita Swan, en el papel, era una causa perdida; un alma desafortunada condenada a vivir una triste y mediocre existencia. Pero entonces… desafió los contratiempos y le dio un giro a su vida. Ahora, es sheriff en una ciudad que la venera como la Salvadora. Se ha reunido con sus padres, tiene a su hijo de vuelta en su vida, incluso solo pensarlo me divierte, y de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para ganarse el afecto de Regina.

—Al. Grano —sisea Emma—. Ve directo.

—Ha estado luchando gran parte de su vida, como yo. Es una luchadora.

—¿Y?

—Usted es una luchadora —sentencia una vez más—. Yo no.

—Porque eres un _cobarde_.

Una sonrisa patética y amarga aparece en sus labios, pero no niega sus palabras.

—Lo que quiero decir, señorita Swan, es que usted ha cambiado su vida con fuerza de voluntad. Yo, por otra parte, la he cambiado a través de la magia. A través del poder.

—¿La daga?

Gold asiente débilmente.

—Es increíble ver cómo convertirme en el Ser Oscuro lo cambió todo. Pasé de ser el bufón del pueblo, al hombre más temido de todos los reinos. Era intocable, era invencible. Era estimulante. —Sonrie con nostalgia—. Y el poder se volvió tan preciado que se convirtió en una adicción, en una muleta. Una muleta que no podía soltar. Y por ello, perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida.

—Tu hijo —adivina Emma.

—Veo que ha leído el libro de Henry.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Escogí el poder antes que a mi propio hijo —murmura Gold algo avergonzado. De repente parece mayor de lo que es; y es mucho decir dada su verdadera edad—. Y el momento en que lo dejé ir, fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que el poder sería mi perdición; lo que una vez fue mi salvación se había vuelto una maldición, mi maldición.

—Tu daga —se da cuenta Emma—. Querías que se rompiera.

Gold amaga una sonrisa.

—Era… necesario. Extremo, pero necesario. Verá, conseguí… _adquirí_ —corrige con una sonrisa sardónica— el don de la adivinación por una vidente demente. Perdí la habilidad hace mucho, pero como le dije hace un tiempo, querida, solo veía fragmentos del futuro. Había un montón de cosas que se me escapaban, pero también había otras de las que no cabía duda.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una, que me reuniría con Bae. Dos, que perdería mis poderes, eso me llevaría hasta él para reconciliarme. Tres, la espada de Ashe sería lo que destruiría mi daga. Cuatro, un hombre misterioso sin cara me liberaría de mi maldición. Y cinco, algunos habitantes de Nunca Jamás tendrían un papel decisivo en estos eventos.

—¿Hombre sin rostro?

—Se lo he dicho, señorita Swan, la identidad de Argos también fue una sorpresa para mí —le recuerda Gold—. En todas mis visiones del extraño misterioso, su cara estaba oscurecida. Difuminada y borrosa. Es como si algo evitase que supiera quién era. Ahora, sé por qué. Y cómo.

«¿Cómo?»

Como si le leyese la mente, se levanta y abre un cajón.

—Magia, señorita Swan. Mi magia.

—No tienes poderes.

—¿Ah, no? —Mueve una mano y señala a su cuerpo, cuerpo que está libre de cualquier evidencia de las muchas lesiones que lo tuvieron en la UVI durante semanas—. Puede que ya no posea la magia del Ser Oscuro, pero todavía tengo algunos trucos en la manga.

Saca un vial de color ámbar del interior del cajón y se lo lanza. Es un milagro que Emma lo atrape. Puede que su cabeza esté cansada por la sobrecarga de información, pero parece que sus reflejos todavía funcionan. «Gracias a Dios.»

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una poción de encubrimiento —explica Gold—. Enmascarará su identidad, su apariencia, su voz. Todo, básicamente. Recuerdo que una vez usé la misma magia con Regina. Quería disfrazarse para caminar entre la plebe y descubrir lo que realmente pensaban de su reina. No hace falta decir, que no terminó bien.

Enmascarar su identidad.

Emma deja escapar el aliento entre los labios.

Eso es… espera…

«¿Enmascarar?»

Joder, vaya.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, niega con la cabeza y deja escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Algo gracioso, señorita Swan?

—Me electrocuté por esa maldita máscara —dice, alzando la mano derecha y mostrando el anillo de esmeralda que una vez estuvo electrificado. A veces, jura que hay días que todavía puede sentir la picazón en el trasero—. Argos me envió una máscara idéntica a la suya como broma. —Emma suspira—. O lo que pensaba que era una broma.

—Bueno, ahí lo tiene. Parece que se ha hecho la vida un poco más fácil.

—¿Me la he hecho? —se burla.

—¿Dónde está? ¿La máscara?

—En el asiento trasero del escarabajo. Todavía no me he acordado de llevarla a la comisaría y dejarla en el cuarto de las pruebas.

—Entonces su falta de memoria le ha servido al final. Vierta el contenido de este vial en la máscara, querida, y en cuanto se la ponga, Emma Swan ya no existirá. Se convertirá en Argos y nadie lo sabrá; siempre y cuando se la deje puesta.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Así de fácil.

Ya… claro. Emma se pasa una mano por el pelo y se burla.

Entonces… se convierte en Argos con la ayuda de la poción de Gold y la máscara. Vuelve atrás en el tiempo con la ayuda de Paul. Y salvará la vida de Regina con la espada. Parece fácil, pero verdaderamente no lo es.

Mirando el arma en la mesa, Emma suspira y acerca una mano a la espada.

Por supuesto, Gold cierra la caja y casi le pilla los dedos en el proceso.

—¡_Dios bendito_! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—No tan rápido, querida. —Mueve un dedo de un lado para otro en señal de advertencia—. Antes de que le ponga las manos encima a la espada, necesito algo.

Cómo no.

—Pensaba que me la dejabas por la bondad de tu corazón.

La mirada que le lanza el hombre está cargada de mala actitud.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunta Emma cansada.

—Su palabra —dice con claridad—. Tenemos que hacer nuestro trato oficial.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

—Por supuesto que sí —responde Gold—. Es una transacción, señorita Swan. Le doy la espada y usted la usa como le plazca, siempre y cuando destruya mi daga. Ese es el único pago que le pido.

Extiende una mano con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

—Como si me dieses otra opción.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, le da la mano y la suelta rápidamente.

—Ah, pero tiene otra opción, querida. Puede elegir no volver. Puede decir que no. Puede irse en este momento y volver a casa con su familia; sin resentimientos.

Le sonríe enseñando todos los dientes, sin compasión.

—Pero claro, entonces alteraría la línea temporal. Sin Argos y la espada de Ashe, no habría nadie que detuviese al espectro. Regina morirá. Usted, sin embargo, vivirá, señorita Swan. Pero su supervivencia sería a expensa de la vida de Regina. Creo que la pregunta más prudente es: ¿será capaz de vivir con su decisión?

—¿Sabes qué?, que te jodan —gruñe Emma.

—No sea desagradable, sheriff, solo remarcaba los hechos —le dice Gold, desconcertado por su ira—. Hm, aunque supongo que debería decirle que hay otra manera de que Regina y usted salgan vivas de todo este asunto, pero no estoy seguro de que le vaya a gustar.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunta con cautela.

—Es sencillo. Verá, la espada de Ashe —comienza, apoyando una mano sobre la caja de madera— cuando está activada _completamente_, supera con creces el poder de la daga del Ser Oscuro. La cortará como si fuese mantequilla y la romperá fácilmente; sin preocupaciones, sin desastres.

—Sin terremoto.

—Precisamente —confirma Gold—. Se evitará el desastre y usted sobrevivirá.

—¿Dónde está la trampa?

—¿Recuerda cómo se activa la espada, señorita Swan?

—Sí… necesita absorber un ser de luz y un ser de oscuridad —recita de manera cansada, recordando la charla que tuvo con Regina en su momento.

—Correcto. Por ese motivo, Petrius, el semidiós que forjó el arma, la llamó _Gray_ —comparte Gold—. El espectro es una entidad oscura. Si tiene éxito en su misión y deja que la espada absorba a la criatura, la tendrá parcialmente activada.

—¿Y parcialmente activada podrá destruir la daga?

—Sí, pero habrá consecuencias significativas.

—Yo muero —se aventura a adivinar.

Gold asiente.

—Medio activada, la espada de Ashe iguala a la daga. En el momento en el que se encuentren, ambas se romperán. Creo que no tengo que decirle lo que pasará cuando ocurra.

La ciudad se sumergirá en las entrañas más profundas del infierno, esa parte la recuerda muy bien.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, si quiere evitar la catástrofe y salir de la experiencia ilesa, solo le resta hacer una cosa: activar la espada completamente.

Puede sentir cómo las entrañas se le retuercen ante el mero hecho de pensar en lo que conlleva activar la espada. Principalmente, homicidio.

—No, no soy una asesina.

—Ah, sí —murmura Gold—. Me parece recordar que me lo dijiste.

«¿Eh?» Emma frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuándo?

Él simplemente sonríe.

«Argos», supone.

—Podría darle nombres, querida —dice Gold—. Puede que usted sea la más famosa de la ciudad, pero eso no significa que no haya otros como usted. Ese Niño Perdido, Davy Smith, es producto del Amor Verdadero, también. Alice Mishawn es otra. Y, por supuesto, está Alexandra Herman.

—¿El bebé de Ashley? —escupe Emma con horror—. ¡¿Esperas que mate a un puñetero niño?!

—No, no espero que mate a un bebé —argumenta con tono cansado y monocorde—. Sé que no es esa clase de persona, señorita Swan. Solo le estaba exponiendo las opciones, nada más.

—Claro que sí —murmura en voz baja—. ¿Esa es la razón por la que te querías quedar a la niña en primer lugar? ¿Necesitabas a la hija de Ashley como una especie de sacrificio?

No responde, en vez de eso, rodea el escritorio y se queda delante de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Vaya a casa —dice en vez de refutarla—. Es más de medianoche, señorita Swan. No creo que a Regina le haga gracia que esté correteando por la ciudad, o sociabilizando conmigo, en Navidad

«¿Medianoche…? ¿Ya?»

Sus ojos buscan un reloj. Encuentra uno en el escritorio y el corazón se le cae a los pies cuando confirma la hora. «Mierda.» Puede que no llegue ni a morir como Argos… Regina la despellejará viva antes de poder viajar en el tiempo.

—No se preocupe por la espada, querida. La tendrá en sus manos antes del viaje al pasado. Hasta ese momento, la tendré conmigo para…

—¿Tener ventaja? —interrumpe Emma.

—Guardarla a buen recaudo.

Gold sonríe.

—Claro.

—Hay una última cosa que tengo que decirle antes de dejarla marchar.

—Por supuesto —exhala, agarrándose la nuca—. ¿Qué es?

—Se va mañana por la noche.

—¡¿_Qué_?!

—Se va mañana por la noche —repite—. Exactamente a las nueve. Así que, le sugiero que empiece a despedirse y arregle sus asuntos. No le queda mucho tiempo, no lo malgaste.

La indignación siempre encuentra la manera de dejar a la gente sin habla. Y así está ella, de pie, como una idiota, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—Oh, no esté tan sorprendida. He esperado demasiado tiempo para reunirme con mi hijo. Puedo concederle un día, señorita Swan, pero nada más. Ya he hecho el equipaje y estoy listo para marcharme.

Solo entonces, después de señalarlas, Emma se da cuenta de las maletas que hay en la esquina de la habitación.

—Necesito asegurarme de que viaja al pasado antes de salir de este pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios.

«Pero…»

—¡¿Un día?! ¡¿Un puñetero día?! —exclama Emma, encontrando por fin la voz—. ¿Estás de broma?

—Le estoy haciendo un favor, querida.

—Y una mierda.

—Lo crea o no, es así. Cuanto más tiempo permanezca aquí, más duro será partir. Debería haberlo aprendido de sus primeros días en Storybrooke. ¿No se suponía que solo venía a traer a su hijo? Pero mírese ahora, señorita Swan; han pasado meses y todavía está aquí.

—Pero…

—Sin «peros», usted necesita mi ayuda más de lo que yo necesito la suya.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Lo es. Verá, la vida de Bae no depende de que se rompa mi maldición —dice Gold—. La supervivencia de Regina, por otra parte, depende de que yo le dé la espada.

—¿Entonces que te hace pensar que no te la voy a quitar?

—Una cosa. Que me la va a tener que arrancar de mis manos muertas —sisea la serpiente, sus ojos prometen mil y una muertes horripilantes—. Inténtelo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

—No, tenga cuidado usted. No he masacrado un castillo entero y he puesto un imperio patas arriba por esta espada, para que un matón de pacotilla como usted me la quite. Pero por muy dura que sea, por sus venas corre la sangre de los santurrones de Blancanieves y Encantador. Es su hija, y al final del día, yo puedo acabar con una vida si es necesario… usted no. Así que, un consejo, señorita Swan: entierre sus banas amenazas y apártese.

Si alguien se interpusiese entre ellos y quedase atrapado entre sus intensas miradas, a Emma no le sorprendería que estallase en llamas.

Pero he aquí que, pese a su bravuconería, es ella la que rompe el contacto visual primero.

Porque a pesar de su actitud innata de no darse por vencida nunca, por mucho que le duela admitirlo, tiene razón. Necesita la espada. Y ella no es una asesina.

La sonrisita victoriosa que aparece en los labios de Gold cuando se echa para atrás es otro golpe a su orgullo, pero se sacude y se lo toma con calma. O, al menos, lo intenta.

Cerrando los ojos, Emma se frota la cara hirviendo con las manos, obligándose a despertar de esta pesadilla. Es una desagradable sorpresa tras otra y no parece que haya un final a la vista; ¿cuánto más podrá aguantar antes de desplomarse?

Él quiere que se vaya mañana por la noche.

Es un día. _Un_ día.

Necesita más tiempo. Para procesarlo, para atar cabos sueltos, para decir… cosas… a sus seres queridos. Joder, necesita más tiempo incluso para respirar.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Lanzas la bomba en mi regazo y después te vas de una pieza? ¿Yo me jodo de la peor manera posible y tú consigues tu final feliz? ¿Eso es todo?

—La vida es cruel, querida. Culpe al destino.

—¿Al destino? —se burla—. No, gracias. Te culpo a ti. El destino no me ha tirado delante de este bus, lo has hecho tú. Solo un cobarde culparía al destino por las vidas que ha arruinado su egoísmo. Tú has orquestado cada cosa, es tu maldita culpa. Así que no intentes limpiarte las manos, eres un _cobarde_, de principio a fin.

Gold no dice nada. Y si bien no podría significar mucho, en su cabeza, Emma lo considera un golpe que ha dado en el blanco.

—¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿Qué piensa de todo esto? —dice, lanzándole otro golpe—. ¿Sabe siquiera lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Sabrá Regina lo que va a hacer? —devuelve Gold con facilidad.

—Lo…

Emma se detiene. Es fácil decir que sí, que se lo dirá a la madre de su hijo, pero entonces…

—¿Sí? ¿No?

—Lo… Se…

Gold inclina la cabeza esperando. Y cuando no habla, saca sus propias conclusiones.

—No se lo va a decir, ¿verdad?

Emma mira hacia otro lado.

—Sabia decisión. Lo que Regina no sepa no la matará —dice Gold. Y entonces el cabrón sonríe—. Literalmente, en este caso. Su Majestad será muchas cosas, pero por muy ensimismada que sea, no creo que le permita morir en su lugar.

Lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, Emma no se va a engañar. Pero las cosas cambian, la gente cambia. ¿Y la Regina que conoce ahora? ¿La que le dio un anillo eléctrico para salvarle —y castigarle a la vez— el culo? ¿La que ha admitido a regañadientes que piensa en ella como familia? ¿La de esos húmedos —pero tan deliciosos— besos con los que empieza y acaba el día? ¿La que probablemente esté paseándose por su salón —sí, su salón, el de su casa— preocupada y preparada para matarla porque llega más de dos horas tarde de lo que le prometió? Esa Regina no dudaría en poner su vida en la línea de fuego por ella.

Emma sabe que es verdad.

Porque a pesar de su malicia y tendencia a sacarse de quicio, ambas son dos idiotas dispuestas a sacrificar su vida por la otra. Lo sabe desde el día que lucharon contra el espectro en los establos y se ha ido reafirmando una y otra vez en todas las batallas que han luchado desde entonces. Por mucho que se quejen de ello, siempre se han guardado las espaldas, siempre, sin falta.

—Te matará, que lo sepas.

—De eso, no me cabe ninguna duda —reconoce Gold, apoyándose contra el escritorio—. Pero para cuando descubra la verdad, ya estaré muy lejos.

—Seguirá tu ejemplo e irá a por las personas que quieres, entonces. Por mucho que haya cambiado, no me extrañaría que lo hiciese. Tú no has hecho otra cosa que arruinarle la vida.

—No necesita decirme nada sobre la tendencia de Regina a tomar represalias; esta ciudad es la prueba viviente. Por eso Bella se viene conmigo.

«Bueno, hay que estar…»

—Loco. —Emma sacude la cabeza con incredulidad—. Eres un puñetero loco. Perderá la memoria, todo lo que es, tan pronto cruce la línea de la ciudad. Igual que tú, no es que me importe una mierda tu bienestar —añade rápidamente—. Por mí, puedes andar por ahí como un amnésico castrado.

—No si puedo evitarlo —dice sombríamente, mirando la taza de té desportillada cerca de las maletas, la que está encima de un tronco anticuado, arropada por una gruesa bufanda—. No he esperado siglos por este momento para que sea frustrado por trivialidades. Tenga por seguro que he tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para asegurarme de que todo va según lo previsto.

—Claro que sí —dice Emma, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Has pensado hasta el último detalle. ¿Encontrar una manera de conservar la memoria? Comprobado. ¿Joderme? Comprobado. ¿Hacer las maletas? Comprobado. ¿Hay algo más que necesites hacer, o más vidas que arruinar, antes de irte?

—Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por mi hijo. Mi familia. Dado lo que está a punto de hacer, creo que usted, entre toda la gente, puede respetar eso.

Oh, esto es precioso.

—Que te den, cabrón.

Eso es todo. No puede aguantar mucho más. Ha alcanzado el cupo de mierda por un día; si escucha algo más, puede que le explote la cabeza. También puede irse a casa ahora y pasar tiempo con su familia. Dios sabe que no le queda mucho.

Gold, sin embargo, no ha acabado con ella tal y como ella sí ha acabado con él.

—Usted es la Salvadora, la rompemaldiciones —dice con tranquilidad en el momento en el que Emma pone un pie fuera del estudio, su voz es lo más cercano a la sinceridad que ha escuchado nunca—. ¿No merezco yo la salvación también?

Deteniéndose al lado de la puerta, le lanza por encima del hombro dagas con los ojos.

—A mi expensa no.

Y no solo a la de ella, sino a la de su familia también.

[X-X-X]

Su móvil está muerto.

Todavía está en el asiento del copiloto, encima del regalo de Azul.

La última vez que lo miró tenía una raya, y eso fue antes de llegar a Sherwood Park y que todo se convirtiese en una espiral infernal. Normalmente, una raya debería durar dos —a lo sumo, tres— horas. Si se ha quedado sin batería tan rápido solo puede significar una cosa:

Alguien ha estado llamando. Y llamando. Y llamando.

Y no necesita pensar mucho para imaginarse quién; Emma apenas ha cruzado la puerta trasera cuando ese alguien sale del sótano, con una mirada enloquecida, con unos ojos abiertos en una fachada por lo general tranquila y controlada.

Regina tiene un aspecto homicida.

Y en el momento que solo las separa un suspiro, Emma hace un gesto de dolor y se pega a la puerta, anticipando un golpe en el estómago o una bofetada en la cara.

Nunca llegan.

Aun así, siente que se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones cuando Regina la estrella contra ella, atrapándola en un abrazo del que le aturde la ferocidad y, bueno, la novedad.

La mujer la agarra como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Y aun cuando la cabeza le da vueltas por _todo_, es lo que más le pone los pelos de punta a Emma. Esta no es para nada Regina.

—¿R-Regina?

En su confusión, no se da cuenta de que su hijo está a las faldas de Regina; por supuesto, nota su presencia en el instante en el que choca contra ellas y se une al abrazo.

«¿Qué demonios…?»

Ahora, hay dos personas que la agarran como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

«Espera…»

Emma deja de respirar, el pánico se le agarra al pecho.

«¿Paul y Rufio han…?»

—El espectro volvió —explica Henry, las palabras son tan apresuradas que es un milagro que le haya entendido—. A mamá le quemó la mano cuando me estaba haciendo cacao y la marca siniestra apareció en su palma de nuevo. Pensábamos que iba a venir a por ella, por eso me dijo que me escondiese abajo, en tu armario, mientras ella hacía guardia en la puerta principal.

«Oh.»

—Pero nunca vino, y la marca desapareció pasados unos minutos, entonces intentamos llamarte para avisarte —dice sin respirar. Y el dolor remplaza la urgencia en su cara—. Nunca respondiste nuestras llamadas…

—Estaba… yo…

—¿Dónde estabas?

«Miente.»

—Yo…

—¿Sabías que el espectro estaba ahí fuera?

«Simplemente miente.»

Los ojos marrones de Henry se clavan en los de ella.

Emma traga saliva con dificultad.

—¿Emma?

—S-sí, lo sabía —admite en voz baja. Henry palidece ligeramente, y aunque no puede verlo, sabe que agarra con más fuerza a Regina, se lo dice el tirón que siente en la blusa de la mujer—. Pero ya se ha ido. Así que no te preocupes más por eso, chico.

—¿Lo has…?

Emma se muerde la lengua.

—No te preocupes —dice otra vez.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mhmm.

Un poco escéptico, y todavía muy asustado a pesar de los intentos por ocultarlo con una fachada de valentía, Henry se entierra más en el abrazo, negándose a soltar a Regina.

—¿Chico? Está bien, ¿vale? —murmura Emma con suavidad, liberando la mano derecha del abrazo para apoyarla en su cabeza y despeinarlo con cariño—. Confía en mí.

—No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba… —masculla, el labio inferior le tiembla. Se lo muerde y lo atrapa entre los dientes—. Pensaba…

—¿Sí?

—¿Pensaba que mamá iba a morir…

Regina se tensa.

—No se va a morir —dice Emma con firmeza. No si ella puede evitarlo—. Te lo prometo, no se va a morir. No se lo voy a permitir. Soy la Salvadora, ¿recuerdas? Además, se necesita algo más que un estúpido espectro para acabar con tu madre. ¿Verdad, Regina?

Los dedos que sujetan su chaqueta la aprietan con más fuerza.

—¿Regina? —intenta Emma de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás para mirar la cara de la mujer.

Gran error.

—¡Idiota!

Emma y Henry se encogen.

Ah, esta ya es más como la Regina que conoce.

Un par de manos la golpean en los hombros, haciéndola retroceder.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no contestaba al teléfono?!

Esta es definitivamente la Regina que conoce.

Un Henry asustado, las suelta y retrocede hasta la mesa del desayuno, observando el desarrollo del drama con ojos cautelosos.

—Me lo dejé en el coche —dice Emma débilmente, agarrándose la parte de atrás del cuello—. Fue un accidente, ¿vale? Lo siento. Relájate.

—¿Que me relaje? —La vena en la frente de Regina se hace más protuberante y visible; no es una buena señal—. ¿De verdad tiene el descaro de decirme eso, señorita Swan? ¿Que me relaje?

—Supongo que he debido dejarlo en «lo siento», ¿no?

El color rojo furioso en las mejillas de Regina se hace más intenso.

Emma se apresura a cerrar la boca.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidada para dejarse el teléfono en el coche? Pensaba… —Regina aprieta las mandíbulas— …nuestro hijo… pensaba que el espectro la había atrapado a usted primero, que estaba inconsciente en algún lugar sobre un charco de sangre. ¿Y tiene… tiene la audacia de decirme que me relaje? ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan exasperantemente displicente sobre esto después de darle a Henry un susto como ese?

—Mamá estaba superasustada también —dice Henry, como si el hecho no fuese obvio para Emma; Regina está prácticamente histérica—. Quería ir a buscarte, pero no quería dejarme solo. Ambos estábamos asustados de que te hubiesen matado o algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Emma fuerza una carcajada—. Vamos, no soy tan imprudente. Puede que me olvidase el teléfono en el escarabajo, pero recordé llevarme el arma. No fui tan descuidada.

Las fosas nasales de Regina se dilatan.

Emma vuelve a cerrar la boca. Bueno, eso no ha ayudado nada, no es ninguna sorpresa.

—Estoy bien —asegura, cambiando la táctica—. Mira, estoy justo aquí, sin heridas, ni huesos rotos, ni cortes. Mi alma no fue absorbida; no estoy muerta.

«Todavía.»

Se muerde la lengua por segunda vez.

—¿Dónde ha estado?

—En Sherwood Park. Le estaba dejando el regalo a Paul cuando vi que se abría un portal cerca del estanque.

—¿Un portal?

—Los Niños Perdidos abrieron uno hacia Nunca Jamás usando un sombrero de Jefferson y algo de polvo de hada robado —explica Emma—. Una fisura se abrió cerca de allí, como era de esperar, y el espectro salió de allí.

Eso perturba a la mujer incluso más, y por un breve momento, la preocupación aparta la ira de Regina.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Se ha ido —dice Emma, agarra la mano izquierda de Regina y gira la palma. No hay rastro de la marca, y hace que Regina mire la reluciente palma trazando círculos en ella con el pulgar, acentuando lo que dice—. Lo juro por Dios, se ha ido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—No fui yo. —Emma niega con la cabeza—. Resulta que Paul también tiene algo de magia. Hizo una especie de hechizo y envió el espectro de vuelta en… eh, quiero decir, al… al…

—¿Al…? —Henry frunce el ceño—. ¿A dónde?

«Oh… mierda.»

«Miente.»

—¿Al Bosque Encantado? —adivina Henry.

Aclarándose la garganta, se encoge de hombros; que se lo tome como una afirmación o no, depende de él.

—¿Un hechizo de destierro? —asume Regina erróneamente—. ¿Usó algún tipo de objeto mágico?

«Un reloj.»

Manteniendo una cara seria, Emma se hace la tonta y se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

—¿No? ¿Entonces cómo demonios consiguió llevar a cabo un hechizo tan complicado como ese? No creo que ni Rumpelstiltskin sea capaz de desterrar gente a otros mundos sin la ayuda de objetos encantados; espejos, sombreros, o cosas por el estilo.

—¿Sabes qué?, no te preocupes, le diré a Paul que te lo enseñe… cuente —corrige Emma rápidamente—. Mañana conseguiré que me diga los detalles del hechizo que usó.

—Así que… ¿Paul puede cambiar de forma a un conejo y también hace magia? —murmura Henry para sí mismo, luego frunce el ceño—. ¿Le convierte eso en el Conejo Blanco? Pero no es de El País de la Maravillas…

Inclina la cabeza y la mira.

Con la mirada clavada en el rostro ceñudo de Regina, Emma finge no haber oído sus cavilaciones.

Afortunadamente, a diferencia de su curioso hijo, Regina no le da más vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y qué hay de esos estúpidos delincuentes? ¿Escaparon todos? —pregunta la mujer.

—La mayoría se fueron a Nunca Jamás; Rufio y Bolsillos se quedaron atrás.

—¿Rufio?

—Tenías razón —admite Emma, dándole un apretón a la mano de Regina—. Estaba fingiendo. Lo recordaba todo.

Regina simplemente suelta una risa burlona como respuesta, pero significa un «te lo dije» para Emma.

—Se le debe castigar.

—Sí, se le debe —coincide con un suspiro. Y en la mente le aparecen imágenes de la cara angustiada de Rufio cuando se despidieron—. Pero, algo me dice que ya se está castigando lo suficiente él mismo.

—Eso es muy discutible. Usted no tiene el mejor juicio, querida. Haga lo que tuvo que haber hecho en un principio: métalo en la cárcel. Es una amenaza.

Y también es una víctima de Gold, otro pardillo desesperado del que se aprovechó esa serpiente para sus propios fines; no es muy distinto a lo que le hizo a ella si se para a pensarlo.

Pero no hace ningún comentario sobre el tema.

—¿Todavía está la fisura en el parque?

—Las hadas se encargaron de ella —dice Emma.

Y es la verdad. Bueno, parte de ella, pero sigue siendo verdad. Antes de irse a casa de Gold, le ordenó a Rufio que llevase el culo de Campanilla de vuelta al parque y cerrase la fisura con el poco polvo de hadas que dejaron los niños. Así que, sí, puede que no fuese un hada religiosa, pero Campanilla, técnicamente, es un hada. No es mentira del todo.

—He tardado en llegar a casa porque tuve que asegurarme de que no había más fisuras por el área. Debí llevarme el móvil o pedirle uno prestado a alguien y llamar a casa, lo sé, y siento mucho haberos preocupado. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras buscaba.

Esa… esa parte es mentira.

Pero… necesaria.

«Mientes para salvar su vida», se recuerda Emma, empujando a un lado el sentimiento de culpa que amenaza con cerrarle la garganta después de las falsedades que acaban de salir de su boca.

—Mira, el espectro se ha ido, no hay más fisuras y todo el mundo está a salvo. Estoy segura de que vosotros estáis exhaustos, por lo que, ¿qué tal si damos la noche por finalizada?

—No, no podemos —dice Henry, inflexible.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—No podemos dar la noche por finalizada, ¿verdad mamá?

Se gira hacia Regina, quien a pesar de estar agotada, asiente con indulgencia.

—Es Navidad —explica la mujer.

—Navidad —corea Henry.

«Cierto.»

«Navidad.»

El miedo y la incertidumbre que había en el joven rostro de su hijo hace unos minutos, se desvanecen para dar paso a la emoción. Si le quedaba alguna duda de si abrir regalos es la mejor forma de distracción para un niño asustado, ha quedado resuelta.

—Bueno —dice Emma con un suspiro, señalando la puerta con una mano—. Guíanos.

Henry no necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

Regina, sin embargo, se queda detrás y la cubre con una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Emma.

—Es una idiota.

«Cómo no.»

—Iba a venir a por ti —dice en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. —Regina frunce el ceño—. Pero, ¿una pistola? ¿Y si Paul no hubiese estado ahí? ¿Y si no hubiese sabido cómo usar magia? ¿Entonces qué?

—Pero estaba ahí y sabía. Y yo estoy aquí.

—Es Navidad.

—Lo sé.

—Pudo haber muerto…

—Tú también.

—Nuestro hijo habría quedado huérfano por partida doble en sus vacaciones favoritas.

—Pero no ha pasado —insiste Emma—. Y no pasará, te lo prometo.

«Puede que pierda a una madre… pero no va a perder a las dos.»

Regina suspira y se pasa una mano por las ondas castañas.

—Es una idiota —dice por enésima vez.

—Lo sé.

Emma sonríe con tristeza.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Hm?

—No se atreva a morir por mí.

Cuánta ironía en esa frase. Es un milagro que no esté sangrando por la boca todavía; sabe Dios cuántas veces se ha mordido la lengua desde que ha llegado a casa.

—Sé que no puede evitarlo, _princesa_, pero no se haga la heroína.

Pero debe hacerlo.

Así, en una noche donde solo quiere aferrarse a su familia y no soltarla nunca —y quizás derramar una lágrima o dos, o un ciento, por lo injusta que es la vida—, simplemente se pone una máscara de valentía y asiente a Regina con calma.

Tiene que ser fuerte.

Tiene que serlo.

Por muy duro que sea esto para ella, no puede fallar ahora. No puede permitirse ese lujo, hay demasiado en juego.

Así que simplemente sigue a Regina como si la llevase con una correa invisible hasta el salón, donde el fuego sigue encendido y los tonos suaves de un villancico clásico de Navidad suenan por los altavoces del techo.

Y mientras Emma está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observa con cariño cómo Regina se sube un poco la falda y se arrodilla con cuidado al pie del árbol. Henry se deja caer al lado de su madre con mucha menos finura, y con el entusiasmo de un crío y no de un preadolescente, tamborilea con los dedos sobre el regazo y espera impacientemente a que Regina le entregue el primero de los tres regalos que puede abrir esta noche. Parece ser que es una tradición; una manera de saciar sus ansias antes de la gran apertura de regalos de la mañana de Navidad.

Saca una foto mental de los dos en la cabeza, estas son sus primeras, y últimas, Navidades con su familia después de todo.

«Recuérdalo…»

La garganta se le hace un nudo.

«…y saca fuerzas de ahí.»

Guarda la imagen en el corazón.

La manera en la que se ilumina la cara de Henry cuando rompe el papel de regalo de renos y descubre el regalo, provoca que se le hinche y se le encoja el pecho a la vez. Y cuando su mirada se centra en ella, Emma se aclara la garganta, se vuelve a colocar la máscara de felicidad y despreocupación y le guiña el ojo.

—Está vivo… —Henry maravillado, pasa un dedo por la cubierta en relieve de la edición especial de Aracno; la que tiene al supuesto muerto Sitiador Final en la portada—. Pensaba que se había ido para siempre.

—Morir es un rito de paso en el mundo de los superhéroes —murmura Emma.

—Sí. —Regina aparta un mechón de pelo rebelde de los ojos de Henry y se lo coloca tras la oreja—. Porque la mayoría, si no todos, de esos superhéroes son…

—Idiotas —dicen Emma y Henry al unísono.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco; pero es más con diversión resignada que con malicia.

Y mientras su hijo abre el regalo de Regina: una DS nueva que lo deja aturdido, sus ojos se encuentran por encima de su cabeza y los labios de Regina se curvan hacia arriba ligeramente. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero es una rama de olivo; una tregua. Emma responde de la misma manera, aunque su sonrisa probablemente sea más agridulce que otra cosa.

—Feliz Navidad —gesticula con la boca a la morena.

Regina no le devuelve la felicitación, en su lugar, da golpecitos en el espacio que hay a su lado indicando a Emma que se siente. Y como un cachorrito obediente, Emma obedece y se acerca.

Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas entre la pareja, deja un beso suave en la cabeza de Henry antes de que una mano en su antebrazo atraiga su atención.

—Le dije que le gustaría más mi regalo —murmura Regina en su oído.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—¿Va a ser siempre una competición contigo?

—Viejas costumbres, querida.

Comparten otra sonrisa, y mientras su hijo continúa babeando con la videoconsola, lentamente, casi con vergüenza, se acercan la una a la otra y comparten un beso casto, pero ligeramente duradero.

Emma suspira sobre los labios de Regina.

Gold tenía razón.

Tiene elección.

Y ha escogido esto.

Puede que le hayan encasquetado el papel y todo el peso de ser la salvación de toda una tierra de cuentos de hada, pero ella ha escogido ser la salvadora de su familia.

Y los protegerá con todo su corazón. Con todas sus fuerzas. Y con toda su vida.

[X-X-X]

El sueño la elude, sorpresa, sorpresa.

Y a las dos y veinte de la mañana, Emma se quita el edredón y se sienta en la cama con un suspiro cansado. Si esta es su última noche en la casa, no la va a pasar mirando el techo, dando vueltas, esperando algo que nunca llegará. Un par de minutos más tarde, se está dirigiendo al segundo piso de la mansión, guiándose por los pasillos oscuros de memoria más que por los sentidos.

Con cuidado y en silencio, se acerca a la habitación más cercana y echa un vistazo al interior.

«Vacía.»

Las sábanas del chico están arrugadas y las almohadas están esparcidas por todos lados, pero el oso de peluche de su hijo de diez años está desaparecido —el mismo del que Emma tiene prohibido hablar fuera de casa, seguramente se refiera a Paige—, y aunque el miedo y el pánico debieran ser sus primeras reacciones, Emma solo cierra la puerta con un suave clic.

Henry está bien.

Está segura.

Lo cierto es que lo encuentra acurrucado en la habitación principal envuelto en los brazos de Regina, la cabeza del señor Peludo se asoma por las sábanas a su lado. Con la boca abierta ligeramente y babeando sobre la almohada, Henry parece cómodo en el abrazo de su madre, y aunque es probable que en unos años los supere a todos en altura, ahora mismo, parece una pequeña bola de pelo revuelto castaño.

—Si su idea de sigilo no implicase pisar tan fuerte como un elefante con zapatos de claqué, le habría lanzado una bola de fuego.

Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella, Emma sonríe a la figura más larga de la cama; la que está iluminada por la leve luz del despertador digital en la mesilla de noche

—Buena suerte. Es más probable que te acabes quemando tú en vez de a mí, con esa magia rarita.

Una insultada Regina carraspea.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

—¿Por qué no lo está usted? —susurra la morena de vuelta.

—Es Navidad.

Incluso en la penumbra, puede ver cómo una ceja perfectamente perfilada se levanta lentamente.

—Como bien puede ver, querida, cualquier especie de «intercambio de regalos» que pudiera querer esta noche, no puede serr.

Hay un metro y medio de cortarrollos sexual, lo sabe. Pero esa no es la razón. «En serio.»

—No he subido para eso —niega Emma. Aunque para ser honesta, no se opondría a que sucediese—. Es Navidad —dice otra vez—. Un momento para estar con tus seres queridos y todo ese rollo. Es solo que… tenía mucho… frío… en el sótano.

—Por lo tanto, ha subido aquí arriba para calentarse.

—Entre otras cosas.

Ahora, son ambas cejas de Regina las que suben por la frente.

—A por compañía —explica—. Saca la mente de la alcantarilla, Majestad.

—Mira quién habla, la suya vive eternamente en dicha alcantarilla, _princesa_.

Eso se podría debatir. «Más o menos.»

—Entonces… ¿te importa si…?

Señala hacia la cama.

—Por supuesto —dice Regina con demasiada magnanimidad—. Simplemente intente no llevarse las sábanas. O moverse mucho. O, Dios no lo quiera, roncar.

—¿Puedo respirar por lo menos, Majestad?

—Solo si lo hace en silencio.

«Tonta.»

Aun así, Emma no puede evitar sonreír.

Con cuidado de no despertar al chico dormido, se desliza cautelosamente bajo el edredón y se hace un hueco, atrapando a su hijo entre Regina y ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunta en voz baja, girando la cabeza hacia la morena—. ¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas?

—Henry no podía dormir.

—Está babeando por toda la cabeza del señor Peludo.

—Ahora. No lo estaba cuando llamó a mi puerta, preocupado de que el espectro encontrase una manera de volver a la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace una hora, más o menos.

—¿Y sigues despierta?

—Claro que sí. Estoy…

Espera, pero Regina no acaba la frase.

—¿Estás…?

—…

—¿Regina?

El oído de Emma capta un suspiro.

Y tras un momento, escucha a Regina admitir:

—Se podría decir que solo estoy saboreando el momento…

Bueno, eso es muy… honesto.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió a tu lado?

Regina hace más fuerte el agarre que tiene sobre el niño y deja un beso en su cabeza.

—Demasiado —murmura contra su pelo.

Relamiéndose los labios perezosamente, Henry murmura incoherencias y se agita. Afortunadamente, no se despierta.

Y al dejar de moverse es cuando Emma se da cuenta de la manera desesperada con la que se agarra a la mano izquierda de Regina, incluso durmiendo no afloja la fuerza ni un poco.

Regodeándose en la vista, Emma suelta una risa silenciosa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tú. El chico.

Una arruga profunda aparece entre las cejas de Regina.

—Te quiere mucho, ¿sabes? —murmura Emma—. Debería ser bastante obvio ahora mismo. Quiero decir, para mí lo es. Mira cómo te sujeta la mano. No solo está preocupado de que el espectro vuelva a Storybrooke, está claro que tiene miedo de que venga a por ti y acabe el trabajo.

Tan cerrada como lo ha sido siempre —pese a la expresión esperanzada de su rostro—, la otra mujer solo responde con un sonido profundo de la garganta evasivo.

Emma suspira.

—Mira, sé que no te lo crees, y hay una parte de ti que probablemente siempre se cuestione si es real, pero si alguien como yo puede verlo, entonces será mejor que empieces a aceptar que es verdad. Eres su madre, Regina; te quiere.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, Regina mira hacia la pared que hay detrás de Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa. Un momento más tarde Emma la vuelve a escuchar.

—Cree… —exhala Regina—. ¿Cree que me ha perdonado por todo? ¿Por las mentiras? ¿Las sesiones de terapia forzadas? ¿El pastel de manzana?

—No lo sé —admite—. Creo que eso solo lo puede responder el chico.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Regina se desinfla visiblemente.

—¿Pero sabes qué? —sigue Emma rápidamente—. Mírale…

—¿Hm?

—Prácticamente te está cortando la circulación de la mano.

—¿Y que tiene eso que ver?

—Solo digo que es demasiado pegajoso, y parece muy cómodo acurrucado contra ti como para ser el tipo de hijo que odia a su madre. Confía en mí, te quiere.

Regina se toma un momento para considerar las palabras.

—¿Eso cree?

—Sí, lo veo.

Y a pesar de la pequeña incertidumbre que todavía brilla en esas piscinas marrones, Regina la mira, y al final, esboza una sonrisa.

Entonces, Emma, por supuesto, echa a perder el momento sentimental al soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—Sí lo veo…

Regina frunce el ceño, confundida.

—Silabeo… si lo veo. ¿Lo pillas?

No hace falta decir, que se gana unos ojos en blanco exasperados.

—Duerma, señorita Swan.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que era algo inteligente…

—Y una vez más, pensaba mal.

—Oh, vamos, afloja la correa, son casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Eso no escusa todas esas otras bromas infructuosas, querida.

—Lo que sea —murmura Emma abatida—. Tengo un humor especial.

—Lo tiene, y creo que se llama sin sentido del humor.

«Qué grosera.»

—¿No tengo sentido del humor? Tú no tienes sentido del humor.

Regina se mofa.

—Yo tengo más humor que usted, querida.

—Humor negro.

—Bueno, mi humor negro es mejor que su _no_ humor.

—Tengo sentido del humor.

—La estupidez no es humor, no los confunda.

—No co…

—Mamáááá… Emmaaaaa… —se queja Henry entre ellas, con los ojos cerrados y voz soñolienta—. Ruido…

Escarmentadas, cierran la boca rápidamente. Girando en los brazos de Regina hasta quedar bocarriba, Henry busca a ciegas en la cama hasta que encuentra la mano izquierda de Emma. Y con un bostezo, la guía hasta donde él tiene agarrada la de Regina y la deja allí antes de murmurar malhumorado:

—Dormir.

Con eso, vuelve a quedar frito una vez más.

Emma y Regina comparten una mirada divertida, y un poco avergonzada.

Considerándose siempre una rompereglas, espera hasta que Henry empieza a roncar antes de desobedecer la orden y hablar a su otra madre en voz baja…

—Así que…

Regina la mira.

—Estábamos discutiendo otra vez…

—Debatiendo —argumenta la morena en un tono bajo también—. Hay una diferencia.

—Curriculum, currículo —dice restando importancia, trazando círculos perezosos en la parte posterior de la mano de Regina—. El asunto es que cada vez que discutimos últimamente, resolvemos nuestras diferencias de la misma manera.

La respuesta que recibe es una ceja que se alza lenta y deliberadamente.

—Hay un niño entre nosotras —le recuerda Regina.

—Y no todos los besos son con lengua —responde.

Apoyándose sobre el brazo derecho, con cuidado de no empujar al chico, Emma se inclina sobre Henry y el señor Peludo, y deposita un beso suave y tierno en los labios de Regina.

Y ya que uno nunca es suficiente, sobre todo ahora que sabe que tiene el tiempo contado, Emma la vuelve a besar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez hasta que tiene la cabeza y el pecho llenos de los pensamientos y emociones que evocan besar a alguien tan fascinante, y exasperante, como Regina Mills.

—¿Ves? —susurra contra la boca entreabierta de Regina pasado un momento, cuando acaba de besarla.

En realidad, es una mentira enorme.

Solo los débiles se rinden con los besos, y ella no es una debilucha.

Por desgracia, su brazo derecho se está entumeciendo y agarrotando por sostener el peso de su cuerpo, y si no se acuesta rápidamente, puede que acabe cayendo y aplastando a su hijo dormido.

Así que, a regañadientes, Emma se aparta y se acuesta, aliviando el peso de su extremidad.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan —murmura Regina, dando golpecitos en el dorso de la mano de Emma hasta que pilla la indirecta y engancha su dedo índice con el de la morena.

—Buenas noches…

Y con una última mirada hacia ella, Regina cierra los ojos.

—Eh, uh, ¿Regina? —la llama Emma en voz baja—. ¿Estás despierta?

Un suspiro.

—Apenas ha pasado un minuto. Me confunde con ese enanito narcolépsico de su madre.

—Lo siento —dice débilmente—. Ojalá…

Complaciéndola, la otra mujer vuelve a abrir los ojos cansados y se encuentra con su mirada.

—Ojalá…

—¿Ojalá…? —insta Regina, un poco impaciente.

—Ojalá esta noche durase para siempre.

Y entonces, justo a tiempo, Henry decide moverse y darle con el codo en la teta.

«Hostia puta bendita.»

—¡Ay!

—¿Decía, querida?

Regina enarca una ceja, ahogando una carcajada.

—Todavía desearía que esta noche durase para siempre. —Emma contiene un gemido, masajeándose el pecho dolorido—. Excepto el asalto a mi te… _pecho_.

Pese a la alegría en los ojos color chocolate, Regina se recompone y busca su cara.

—Está siendo tremendamente sentimental.

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que sí.

—¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

Aprieta con más fuerza el índice de Regina.

—Es Navidad —dice Emma, dejándolo así.

Sus últimas Navidades.

—Y usted siempre ha estado sola en Navidad —dice Regina.

—Lo he estado, sí.

—Ahora no está sola.

—No, no lo estoy. —Emma sonríe suavemente—. Gracias a ti y al chico.

—Y nunca volverá a estar sola.

Eso es…

La garganta se le cierra, y si no se hubiese mordido el interior de las mejillas, está segura de que habría ahogado un sollozo. Aclarándose la garganta, da gracias a las estrellas de que esté oscuro y Regina no pueda ver la forma en la que sus ojos se empiezan a anegar con lágrimas.

—Sabes que te…

«Dilo.»

—Te…

«Dos palabras, ocho letras.»

«Dilo.»

—Tengo algo de sueño —dice con voz espesa, rajándose.

La mujer se la queda mirando como si fuese una especie de rompecabezas que pide a gritos que lo resuelvan, y aunque parece que se muere de ganas de hacer que Emma diga lo que quería decir, Regina se apiada y se echa para atrás.

—Buenas noches, querida.

—Buenas noches…

Emma cierra los ojos y contiene un suspiro.

Ahora no es el momento de hacer sonar las alarmas. ¿Y esas palabras cargadas de intención? ¿Esas que le llenan el pecho y quieren salir de sus labios? ¿Las que lleva sintiendo durante mucho tiempo, pero no ha podido definir o entender hasta el último momento, cuando ya es demasiado tarde? Encenderían las alarmas más gordas y pondrían sobre aviso a Regina. Y no se lo puede permitir, es un riesgo muy alto.

Solo le quedan dieciocho horas.

Dieciocho fugaces horas.

Y por enésima vez esta noche, tiene la esperanza de que suceda lo imposible y desea que la Maldición Oscura vuelva a estar intacta y el tiempo vuelva a estar inactivo, dejándola congelada en esta cama, en esta noche, con su familia.

Es irracional, es una tontería, es inútil. Sin embargo, también es un deseo trágico en su previsibilidad.

La desesperación es algo muy poderoso.

Y está así de desesperada por quedarse en su _casa_…

Emma aprieta el dedo que tiene enrollado en el suyo.

…y si es sincera consigo misma, también está desesperada por no estar sola.

[X-X-X]

El reloj de la mesilla marca las cuatro y diez, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el sueño sigue escurriéndosele de las manos. Es muy difícil perseguir algo cuando tu cabeza insiste en irse por el lado contrario.

Y, bueno, tampoco ayuda que Henry probablemente esté soñando que está en alguna película de artes marciales.

Después del quinto —¿o es el sexto?— golpe, Emma coge aire con dificultad y decide que ha tenido suficiente. Alejándose del chico que está estirado, recorre los pocos centímetros de cama que le quedan y sale de ella.

Es interesante, cómo en el instante en el que suelta a Regina, la mujer se despierta. No sabía que Su Majestad tuviese el sueño ligero. Pero… bueno… no sabe nada acerca de los hábitos de sueño de nadie, excepto los suyos.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Moverme —responde tranquilamente—. Tu hijo me ha vuelto a dar con el codo y ha intentado echarme de la cama. Un golpe más en la teta y acabará siendo cóncava.

Los ojos marrones soñolientos siguen sus movimientos hasta que está de pie en el lado de la cama de Regina.

—Muévete un poco —ordena Emma.

La cabezota no se mueve ni un centímetro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a dormir a tu lado.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no haré lo mismo cuando se acurruque a mi lado? A diferencia de usted, señorita Swan, yo no soy muy dada a acurrucarme, a menos que sea con mi hijo.

—Regina, en serio, ¿te parezco del tipo que se acurruca? Soy más del tipo que pega puñetazos a la gente en la cara y después le abraza. Ahora, hazme sitio.

Regina, como es de esperar, se queja, pero al final cede y se acerca más al medio de la cama.

Demostrando que ambas son un par de hipócritas, apenas diez minutos más tarde, ya están acurrucadas.

Y quejándose de ello, también.

—Sus pies están fríos…

—Lo sé —murmura Emma—. ¿Por qué crees que los estoy frotando contra los tuyos?

—Bueno, deténgase.

—Solo si tú paras de contonear el culo…

—¿_Disculpe_?

—Solo digo, si sigues frotándote contra mí, puede que despiertes al chico.

—Oh, no se haga ilusiones, _princesa_ —se burla Regina en voz baja—. Nadie se está «restregando» contra usted, simplemente le estoy dejando más espacio a Henry para dormir. A nuestro hijo le parece que lo más inteligente es ponerse en diagonal en una cama de matrimonio.

—Ajá. Claro. Culpa al chico.

Esta vez, no puede negar que el golpe de trasero que recibe es intencionado.

Emma se ríe en bajito y da a la irritable mujer un apretón afectuoso, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, sus labios ya están tocando la piel expuesta donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro de Regina.

La morena se tensa momentáneamente, para acabar relajandose en sus brazos.

El beso es inocente, pero es una intimidad distinta a la que están acostumbradas a compartir la una con la otra, y francamente, es nuevo para ambas. Así que, impulsada por la reacción de Regina, y sintiéndose algo descarada, lo vuelve a hacer.

—Pensaba que no era del tipo que se acurrucaba.

—Yo también lo pensaba —dice Emma arrastrando las palabras—. Eh, tú has dicho que tampoco eras del tipo de acurrucarse…

—A lo mejor, he mentido.

—¿Tú? ¿Mentir? —Hace un aspaviento exagerado—. No…

Con una ceja enarcada, Regina la mira por encima del hombro; viendo una oportunidad, Emma se inclina con rapidez y deposita un beso baboso en esos deliciosos labios.

Y a pesar de soltar un sonido de disgusto de la garganta, un momento después, Regina le devuelve el beso.

La temperatura de la habitación alcanza su pico más alto, pero por desgracia, el beso no se hace más intenso.

Porque fiel a su estilo, su querido hijo —y sábana húmeda— elige ese momento para atacar de nuevo. Y puesto que Emma ya no está allí para hacer de saco de boxeo, Henry pone el punto de mira en Regina y le pega una patada en la pierna.

Con la cara retorcida de dolor, la pobre mujer sisea contra sus labios.

—¿Cómo te gustan las manzanas?

Emma se ríe.

«Chiste malo.»

—¡Ay!

—No lo sé. Dígamelo usted.

«Malvada.»

Emma hace un puchero, masajeándose la espinilla.

—Entre tú y el chico, mañana voy a estar toda negra y azul.

—Bueno, yo voy a ponerme un vestido azul con ribetes negros para la cena de Navidad con su familia —le dice Regina con un brillo perverso en los ojos—. Iremos a juego; estoy segura de que su madre y la plebe estarán encantados.

«Malvada. Malvada. Malvada.»

Y aun así, tan… adictiva, frustrante, desesperante… seductora.

Lo cual explicaría por qué solamente dos minutos más tarde, todo está perdonado y vuelven a enrollarse.

¿Esta relación de amor odio, tira y afloja? Es verdaderamente fascinante, e inquietante algunas veces.

Emma suspira por dentro.

Es una lástima que al igual que la mayoría de las cosas buenas en su maldita vida, se vaya a acabar antes de tener la oportunidad de empezar.

[X-X-X]

La luz empieza a colarse entre las cortinas.

Emma, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y completamente abiertos, se queda mirando las sombras de la pared, la mente le va a mil por hora.

No ha conseguido pegar ojo. Y aunque al principio le molestaba su incapacidad para conseguir un poco de merecido descanso, después de la primera hora sujetando a Regina mientras duerme entre sus brazos, una especie de resignación se abre camino. Si estos son los últimos momentos con sus seres queridos, se puede pasar cada segundo despierta.

Apoyándose más contra ella, apretada entre sus brazos, Regina murmura en sueños. Algo sobre pasteles o hechizos o algo así, Emma no está segura.

Aun así, le provoca una sonrisita en los labios.

Al parecer, mientras su hijo no cesa de dar vueltas, Regina es muy diestra en hablar en sueños.

Emma juraría que en las últimas ha oído dos veces su nombre. La primera vez fue un «¡Señorita Swan!» que la sobresaltó, asustada de que todos los besos que fue dejando en la nuca de Regina la hubiesen despertado. No fue así, gracias a Dios, por lo que no dejó de hacerlo. La segunda vez, bueno, Regina, prácticamente gimió su nombre de una manera entrecortada, con una voz aterciopelada, colapsándola y obligando a todo el calor de su cuerpo a establecerse entre sus piernas. Vaya apuro cuando tienes a un chico de diez años al alcance de las manos.

Hablando del chico durmiente…

Henry, el chico dulce, todavía no ha soltado la mano izquierda de Regina. Y no lo culpa. Después de la distracción que trajo abrir los regalos, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerse el príncipe valiente, no deja de ser un niño de diez años que tiene miedo a la muerte ante la perspectiva de perder a su madre.

Emma siente cómo se le constriñe la memoria por millonésima vez.

Hay una razón para que alguien como ella, que siempre ha sido reacia al contacto físico, esté haciendo algo fuera de lugar y sea la cuchara grande de Regina; una razón para que sus dedos agarren la manga del pijama rojo de Henry con fuerza.

Cuando te enfrentas a una muerte inminente, solo los mentirosos pueden decir que no tienen miedo. Y puede que ella sea una sheriff, una princesa, un caballero blanco y una salvadora…

…pero también es humana.

Y está cagada de miedo.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Emma entierra la cara en el hueco del cuello de Regina y cierra los ojos, respirando la fragancia embriagadora de la mujer, dejando que se filtre por todo los poros.

Eso ayuda a mantener el miedo a raya.

Más tarde, cuando el cuerpo caliente que está pegado al de ella comienza a despertarse, Emma ya ha reunido el valor suficiente para ocultar la ansiedad tras una máscara inexpresiva, y para cuando Regina inicia el primero de muchos besos de buenos días antes de salir de cama, la mujer no sospecha nada.

[X-X-X]

—Es una comadreja.

—No, es un hurón…

—No se parece en nada a un hurón. —Henry pone una mueca mientras sujeta el regalo de Mary Margaret estirándolo con los brazos—. Parece una rata gorda… una comadreja.

—Nah. Confía en mí, chico, vi uno en el zoo, eso es un hurón.

—¿Pero por qué me haría un jersey con un hurón?

—Por la misma razón por la que decidió tejerme uno con una cabra. Tu abuela tiene un gusto extraño.

—¿Eso es una _cabra_? —Henry dobla el cuello y observa el jersey azul claro de su regazo—. Pensaba que era un unicornio…

—¿Qué? Vamos, ¿cómo puede confundir alguien una cabra con un unicornio? —dice Emma, trazando con el dedo los dos cuernos que salen de la cabeza desfigurada del animal—. Esto es demasiado cornudo para ser un unicornio.

Regina deja una bandeja con cacaos en la mesilla del café y arquea una ceja en su dirección.

Cogiendo la taza verde, Emma solo se encoge de hombros.

Probablemente la taza vuele sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Mamá, ¿qué te tejió la abuela en el jersey?

—Un perro, cariño.

—¿No es un caballo? —Henry arruga la nariz, confuso, arrojando el regalo de Mary Margaret al montón de regalos a los pies del sofá—. ¿Por qué un perro?

—Probablemente va por perra —bromea Emma en voz baja.

Arrodillada al lado de Henry y cerca del árbol, Regina le lanza una mirada de aviso.

—Lo siento —murmura detrás de la taza de cacao—. Sin sentido del humor, lo sé.

—Toma —se mete Henry, dejando un regalo perfectamente envuelto en su regazo—. Abre nuestro regalo. A mamá y a mí nos costó mucho comprarte algo.

—Está bien.

Siempre obediente, coloca la taza sobre la mesa y se pone manos a la obra. Un par de segundos después, se encuentra mirando un lujoso cuaderno de cuero como los que tienen los repipis intelectuales en esas cafeterías que solo son agujeros en el suelo. Y como ella no es mucho de leer, y mucho menos de escribir, Emma esconde su confusión fingiendo alegría.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

Debe tener aspecto de estreñida, dada la diversión en los ojos de Regina.

—La tuya es la única historia que falta en mi libro —empieza a explicar Henry, captando su atención—. Quería saber más sobre ti, y mamá también. Así que, pensamos que deberíamos darte algo para que escribieses tu historia.

«Oh.»

A Emma le empieza a doler el pecho.

—Creo que es un poco injusto que nadie sepa mucho sobre la Salvadora. Apuesto a que tienes un montón de historias interesantes que contar.

Las tiene.

—Escribirás en él, ¿verdad? —se asegura Henry, sonando un poco inseguro.

Emma consigue poner una sonrisa tensa y asiente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Genial —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rebosante de emoción—. Deja algunas páginas entre las entradas, ¿vale? Dibujaré algunas ilustraciones y cosas ahí.

—También considere guardarse algunos detalles de sus historias, señorita Swan —interviene Regina—. Estoy segura de que hay algunos aspectos de su vida que necesitan censura.

«No me digas.»

—Lo mantendré para todos los públicos —murmura estando de acuerdo, jugueteando con las tiras de cuero que mantienen el cuaderno cerrado.

—¿Mamá? —Henry se gira hacia su otra madre, apartando el foco de atención de Emma—. Todavía no has abierto mi regalo…

—Estoy dejando el mejor de último, querido.

—Tampoco has abierto el mío —señala Emma.

—Después de los regalos horteras y deprimentes que he recibido de su familia y amigos, he pensado que necesitaba unas buenas carcajadas para el final.

Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te he comprado un regalo bonito.

—Perdone mis dudas, señorita Swan, pero si su gusto va por la misma línea que el de su madre, entonces tengo las expectativas muy, muy bajas.

Apoyando el cuaderno en la mesa, Emma se levanta del sofá y quita su regalo de debajo del árbol.

—Ábrelo.

Tira el regalo al regazo de Regina y se sitúa entre Regina y Henry.

Naturalmente, para crear suspense, y probablemente para jugar con su paciencia, la exasperante mujer decide tomarse su tiempo para ir despegando una a una las tiras de cinta adhesiva del regalo.

—¿En serio? —se queja Emma.

Regina la ignora.

—¿Quieres que lo abra por ti? —se ofrece Henry un momento más tarde, mostrando la misma fortaleza que su madre biológica.

—No, gracias cariño —dice Regina muy calmada, trabajando diligentemente con otro pedazo de cinta.

—Ay Dios. Rómpelo —bufa Emma—. No es ciencia espacial. El papel de regalo se tiene que romper, ¿sabes?

—Vaya, ¿el suspense la está matando, señorita Swan?

—No, tú sí —suspira—. Te juro, mujer, que me vas a provocar la muerte.

«Oh.»

«Cierto.»

Emma se agarra la nuca y se aclara la garganta. Eso ha sido… raro. Bueno, al menos para ella. Ninguno de los Mills se ha inmutado.

—¿Qué es? —curiosea Henry cuando Regina por fin libera una caja negra del excesivo envoltorio de Emma.

Puede que envolviese a prisa todos los otros regalos, pero fue muy meticulosa cuando se trató de los regalos de Regina y Henry. Ambos, aunque el chico piense lo contrario de sí mismo, son las personas más juzgadoras de la ciudad. Y ya es decir, considerando al trío arrogante del consejero Worthington, juez Poole y D.A. Spencer.

Manteniéndose fiel a como ha empezado, Regina deja que los dedos se deslicen contra la tapa inferior durante unos tortuosos segundos antes de abrirla.

—Oooh, que bonito —dice Henry.

Su madre, sin embargo, solo se queda mirando el regalo.

—Tú me diste una copia exacta de tu anillo —murmura Emma con suavidad, midiendo la reacción de Regina con ojos temerosos. Solo para ponerla de los nerviosa, la expresión de la mujer es inescrutable, como siempre—. Pensé que sería apropiado darte una réplica de mi collar. Así, de cierto modo, tú también tendrás algo de mí.

Regina traza el cisne del colgante con la yema del pulgar.

—No está hecho con plata barata, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no te irritará la piel. Le pedí al joyero que usase oro blanco, así que esa cosa es una versión cara de mi collar cutre.

Lentamente, con cuidado, Regina lo saca de la caja y lo levanta hasta el nivel de los ojos, estudiando el collar con vista perspicaz.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta quedamente.

—No.

Impávida, Emma observa la cara de su compañera. Siempre es un juego de semántica con esta mujer.

—¿Te encanta?

Un par de ojos marrones miran en su dirección, y aunque es fugaz, la pequeña emoción que ve allí es respuesta suficiente.

Una sonrisa tira de los labios de Emma.

—Bien, me alegra —dice aliviada.

—Creo que no he respondido su pregunta, querida.

—No hace falta.

—¡Oh! Hablando de cisnes… —Henry se da un golpe en la rodilla y se une a la conversación, tan emocionado como siempre—. ¿Sabías que en Inglaterra los cisnes pertenecen a la Reina?

—¿Ah sí?

—Mhmm. —El chico asiente—. Escuché que mamá se lo decía a la abuela el otro día.

—¿Le dijiste eso a Mary Margaret? —Se gira hacia Regina—. ¿Por qué?

—Su madre siempre ha disfrutado del conocimiento, pensé que apreciaría algo de cultura general —dice Regina simplemente.

«Claro.»

Emma niega con la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Llegaréis a llevaros bien algún día?

—Bueno, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, querida, nos hemos estado llevando bien. No he intentado matarla en meses.

—Has estado restregándole nuestra… _cosa_… en la cara desde el Festival de los Faroles —le recuerda a la mujer—. Intentar provocarle un ataque al corazón a cada oportunidad que tienes, entra en la categoría de intento de asesinato, Alteza.

Regina se limita a hacer un sonido profundo desde la garganta.

Y entonces, antes de que pueda decir nada más, Regina le pasa el colgante y se levanta el pelo castaño. Cogiendo la indirecta, Emma sitúa su regalo alrededor del cuello de la mujer y, aunque los dedos le tiemblan ligeramente, consigue cerrarlo.

—Ya está —dice suavemente, pasando las manos por el esbelto cuello de Regina y sobre sus hombros—. Ahora siempre estaré contigo.

Regina gira el cuello para mirarla, y por un segundo, Emma jura que esos ojos marrones ven a través de su máscara y saben que pasa algo, pero antes de que la mujer pueda decir una palabra, alguien decide interrumpir.

—Qué asco. —Henry pone una mueca—. ¿Tienes que ser tan pastelosa, Emma?

Lo divertido es… que de alguna manera sí.

Pues le quedan más o menos trece horas hasta que llegue el momento.

Por lo tanto, aunque sea sumamente inusual por su parte ser tan condenadamente pastelosa, las circunstancias lo requieren.

—Es Navidad, chico. —La excusa le viene de perlas—. No se suele tener muchas oportunidades para darte asco sin razón. Así que, sé bueno y concédeme esta vez, ¿vale?

Es extraño ver cómo se parece a Regina cada vez que pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

—Entonces tendrás que aguantarte. —Deposita un beso en la nuca de Regina, encima de la delicada cadena—. ¿Cierto, Majestad?

La mujer no defrauda. Y por una vez, se pone de su lado con una sonrisa pícara.

Henry gime.

—Sois asquerosas…

—Se supone que los padres deben ser así. Tienes suerte de que no nos estemos enrollando delante de ti.

La cara del chico se contrae con horror.

—Bueno, por lo menos, no cuando estás despierto.

¿El aspecto de sus ojos? Traumatizados.

¿El codo de Regina conectando con sus costillas? Vale la pena.

[X-X-X]

Las festividades comienzan a las cinco de la tarde.

El apartamento de sus padres, ataviado del suelo al techo, es una mezcla de tres fiestas diferentes: Navidad, Hanukkah y…

—¿_Naturai_?

Henry arruga la nariz al leer el cartel de la pared.

—Entiendo lo de Hannukah. Es por Leroy y Sabio —dice Emma a su familia mientras siguen de pie, atónitos en la puerta principal, inmovilizados temporalmente por la extraña mezcla de la decoración navideña que asaltan sus sentidos—. ¿Pero qué demonios es Naturai? ¿Quién celebra eso aquí?

—Yo —ofrece August desde el sofá, golpeando el chupito en la mesilla del café—. ¡Eh, Jefa! ¡Feliz Naturai!

—¡Banzai! —grita Leroy todo rojo, al lado de August—. O… ¿bonsai? No sé.

—Es una fiesta pagana del Bosque Encantado. —Regina pone una mueca de disgusto al ver a sus ayudantes; quienes, por lo que parece, están aprovechando el día, y la barra libre—. Tiene algo que ver con adorar antiguos espíritus que viven en los árboles, o algo así de místico que no logro entender.

—¿Pero por qué…?

Emma apunta a un muy alegre August.

Y entonces se da cuenta.

«Madera.» Claro.

Emma se quita el chaquetón, ayuda a Regina con el suyo y los cuelga en el perchero tras la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda con eso, chico?

—Nah, lo tengo —dice Henry con confianza, haciendo equilibrio con las dos bandejas de lasaña que tiene en los brazos—. ¿Dónde las dejo?

—En la mesa del bufet, querido.

Regina señala una esquina de la habitación.

—Voy contigo —le dice Emma—. Necesito un bocado. ¿Vienes, Regina?

—No. —La mujer echa un vistazo a los que la rodean, y el disgusto en su cara se hace más intenso—. Necesito un trago. Uno largo.

—Vale… pero con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Naturai!

August alza otro chupito de tequila.

—¡Bonzai!

Leroy hace lo mismo. Entonces chocan los vasos, se bajan el chupito, ponen una mueca de dolor y se vuelven a reir.

—No le prometo nada —murmura Regina sombríamente, y se dirige a la barra—. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

«Y tanto.»

Emma sonríe con tristeza y suelta un hondo suspiro, pasando la mano por el móvil que tiene en el bolsillo.

Para ella también va a ser larga.

Pero por otra razón distinta a la que tiene Regina en mente. Completamente diferente.

Manteniendo su determinación, Emma obliga a su mente a dejar a un lado el mensaje que acaba de recibir —por lo menos mientras tanto— y sigue al chico.

A LAS 9 EN SHERWOOD PARK. DIGALE AL CONEJO MASCOTA QUE VENGA Y TRAIGA SU RELOJ. MANDE MIS SALUDOS A LA FAMILIA, SEÑORITA SWAN. NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

La anfitriona de la noche los encuentra a ella y al chico tan pronto llega a la mesa del bufet. Y al acabar con el intercambio superficial de saludos y abrazos que dejan sin aire, una Mary Margaret achispada va directa a las cosas importantes:

—¿Os gustaron los jersey que os hice?

Como un ciervo hipnotizado por los faros del coche, Henry y Emma intercambian una mirada recelosa.

—Eh, sí, claro que nos gustan —dice mintiendo entre dientes y sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Verdad, chico?

Henry asiente con entusiasmo; un poco entusiasmado de más.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Mary Margaret suspira aliviada—. Estaba tan preocupada... Los patrones que me dio Archie no eran muy fáciles de seguir. Déjame decirte que ese burro fue especialmente difícil de tejer.

—¿Burro? —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué burro?

—Tu jersey —dice su madre, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Espera… ¿qué creías que era?

—Em…

La alcaldesa de la ciudad inclina la cabeza, cuestionándola.

—Un unicornio —dice Henry débilmente—, por lo menos yo. —El chico la señala con el pulgar—. Ella pensaba que era una cabra.

—Los cuernos me despistaron un poco.

Emma se rasca un lado del cuello.

—¿Cuernos? —repite Mary Margaret, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Y entonces, como si tuviese una epifanía, el rostro se le ilumina y estalla en carcajadas—. Oh, qué tontos sois, eso son las orejas.

Orejas.

«¿Eh?»

Esas cosas eran demasiado fálicas para ser orejas de burro, pero para gustos. Así que, se muerde la lengua y sonríe.

Aun así… ¿un burro? Qué elección más interesante.

Un burro a juego con la perra de Regina. Qué… pintoresco.

—¿Sabes? —dice Mary Margaret de nuevo, mirando sus ropas: Henry lleva una camiseta roja y ella una simple blusa verde—. Esperaba que los trajeseis puestos a la fiesta, para ver si os quedan bien y eso. Te escribí una tarjeta, ¿la viste, Em?

Henry y Emma se miran el uno al otro por el rabillo del ojo.

«Oh, oh.»

La vio, la ignoró y, por supuesto, olvidó inventarse una excusa antes de venir a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué no los traéis puestos?

—Porque es Navidad, no Halloween —dice Regina sin cortarse, uniéndose a ellos desde la barra casera que tiene la Abuelita.

La sonrisa esperanzadora de Mary Margaret se desvanece.

—Regina —saluda con monotonía.

—Blanca —devuelve Su Majestad sin entusiasmo.

—Feliz Navidad.

—Para ti también.

—Gracias por venir y traer tu lasaña.

—No hay de qué, querida —desdeña Regina—. Como parte de mi libertad condicional, creo que es mi deber asegurarme de que al menos uno de los platos de esta fiesta sea agradable al paladar. No quisiera que tus preciosos invitados enfermasen.

—Oh, que considerado de tu parte —arrulla Mary Margaret, con una sonrisa tan tensa, que parece que se ha metido una inyección de botox en las mejillas—. Claro que tú sabes un par de cosas sobre _intoxicación alimentaria_, ¿no es así?

Emma casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¡Mary Margaret!

—Lo… lo siento, ha sido una broma pesada. —Escarmentada, Mary Margaret fuerza una risotada—. No lo decía en serio.

—Estoy segura de que no —murmura Regina en su vaso, imperturbable—. Ahora sé de dónde ha sacado tu hija su sentido del humor, o la falta de él.

Emma suspira.

Henry, al ver rayos imaginarios entre su madre y su abuela, murmura algo sobre querer ponche de huevo y se escaquea hacia la Abuelita.

«¡Traidor!»

Emma lo ve partir con nostalgia.

Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes, de todas las cosas que podría decir Mary Margaret, su excompañera de piso sale con:

—Y, Regina, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

«Mierda.»

Es fuerte, pero Emma contiene las ganas de golpearse la cara. Y la de su madre también. La mujer lo está pidiendo.

—Bueno, tengo debilidad por los perros y siempre agradezco un buen jersey —dice Regina con demasiada gracia, meciendo el vaso de vino tinto—. Tal y como lo veo, querida, me podrías haber regalado una caja de cachorritos con minijerséis y habría tenido la misma reacción que con tu regalo.

Obviamente, esperando una respuesta más sarcástica, los ojos de Mary Margaret se abren por la sorpresa. Y tan pronto como baja la guardia, Regina entra a matar.

—Por supuesto, solo si antes de darme los cachorros, los rocías de gasolina y me pasas la cerilla.

Emma suelta un gemido.

«Allá vamos…»

—Aunque, a pesar de mi extraña afición por los perros con ropa de persona, todo en lo que puedo pensar es prenderle fuego a los cachorros. Es todo un enigma.

Con la cara roja como un tomate, la boca de su madre se abre como la de un pez fuera del agua, completamente atónita.

«Dios.»

—Regina —la advierte Emma en tono bajo—. Por favor.

—Oh, solo bromeo —dice su novia no oficial arrastrando las palabras, dando un sorbo al vino—. Adoro el jersey tanto como te adoro a ti, Blanca.

«Oh, Dios.»

—No estás ayudando —murmura Emma.

Con aspecto de estar orgullosa de sí misma, Regina sonríe con indulgencia y bebe más vino.

—Bueno. —Mary Margaret se aclara la garganta, clavada en el sitio—. Voy a asegurarme de que tu padre no quema el pavo. Si me disculpáis…

Y así, desaparece de su vista.

—¿En serio, Su Real Grano en el Culo? —Emma se gira hacia su compañera con aspecto inocente, alzando una ceja—. ¿Era realmente necesario?

—¿El qué?

—Eso —subraya haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina, donde Mary Margaret, nerviosa, casi tropieza con David y su cuchillo de trinchar—. Esta es una temporada para ser alegre, no sarcástica.

—Por supuesto que lo es, _princesa_ —argumenta Regina, sin sentirse culpable—. En cualquier caso, es diversión inocente, nadie sale herido. Su madre puede recibir tan bien un puñetazo, como lanzarlo. Y, además, ¿qué es una fiesta de Navidad sin un poco de drama a la vieja usanza?

—Oh, no lo sé, ¿una en paz?

—No, señorita Swan, una terriblemente aburrida.

Emma contiene un suspiro.

—A ver si lo entiendo, ¿estás intentando ser el alma de la fiesta, actuando como la aguas?

—¿_Aguas_?

—Aguafiestas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —dice con un movimiento de mano—. Estás siendo una aguafiestas impertinente, divertida, grosera, y eso es tan… tan…

—¿Sí? —la instiga Regina.

—Tú —termina Emma con resignación—. Simplemente, tan tú.

—¿Y eso algo tan malo?

—No —admite con la más pequeña de las sonrisas, permitiendo que su mano roce la cadera de Regina hasta llegar a la curva de su cintura—. Realmente no.

Y pese a todos los ojos que las puedan estar viendolas desde los distintos rincones de la habitación, Regina se inclina hacia el toque, como si el contacto físico íntimo fuese lo más natural entre ellas.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?

«En que voy a echar de menos tu culo aguafiestas y arrogante tantísimo.»

—Yo… —Emma traga saliva con dificultad. El dolor punzante en el pecho, comienza de nuevo. Por eso, sin avisar, le coge el vaso a Regina y se baja la mitad del contenido de un trago. El alcohol no ayuda mucho, pero el acto de beber le da algo de ventaja—. Voy a traerte algo más de vino.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Escucha cuando ya está a varios pasos de distancia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay…? —Regina, con el ceño fruncido, busca su cara, intentando descubrir algo que no es capaz de ver—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Parece que le s…

—Estoy bien —insiste con una sonrisa que hace que le duelan las mejillas—. Y con más de esto —dice sacudiendo el vaso, derramando líquido por fuera—. Estaré genial.

Regina la mira con sospecha, pero no dice nada más.

Y Emma, se patea mentalmente, agradeciendo a lo que sea, o a quien sea que esté ahí por ese pequeño milagro.

[X-X-X]

No está borracha como una cuba.

A diferencia de Mudito, que ya ha intentado quitarse la camiseta dos veces al acabar con el tercer Bazofia Oscilante, o de Tímido, quien se ha convertido en una especie de demonio besador bajo el muérdago por la influencia del vodka, Emma puede soportar el alcohol.

Sin embargo, no significa que sea completamente inmune a sus efectos. Mientras los minutos desaparecen, también lo hace el control sobre sus nervios, y con solo dos horas restantes hasta el momento de la verdad, se encuentra bebiendo más y comiendo menos.

Tras la quinta copa de vino tinto, y otra pulla de Regina sobre su lento descenso hacia el alcoholismo, Emma se va a su antigua habitación y se deja caer en el alfeizar con un gemido. Abre la ventana, saca la cabeza fuera y deja que la brisa del atardecer le refresque la cara enrojecida.

El aire está helado y la sensación térmica es de varios grados menos, por eso tiene la sensación de que la están abofeteando con un iceberg.

Y funciona muy rápido y muy bien, apenas un par de minutos más tarde, vuelve a meter la cabeza dentro y cierra la ventana.

En este momento, se siente lo suficientemente sobria para darse cuenta del hecho de que no está sola en la habitación, que alguien la ha seguido hasta arriba.

No es Regina. O Henry. Pero es familia.

—Eh. —David está de pie en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pareciendo salido de un catálogo y no el padre de una mujer de veintiocho años—. ¿Estás bien, Em?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, volviendo a colocarse la máscara de despreocupación que lleva puesta desde la tarde—. Tomando un poco el aire. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, nada. He, uh, notado cómo has ido a por el stock de vino de la Abuelita como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Está todo bien?

—S-sí, sí. —Se agarra el hombro y se masajea una contractura inexistente—. Todo está chachi.

«¿Chachi?»

Emma recula interiormente.

Puede que sea el vino hablando, pero aun así, algo se muere dentro de ella, y probablemente sea un ápice de su dignidad.

Y al parecer, su habilidad para mentir no está al mismo nivel que su habilidad detecta mentiras, porque en vez de fiarse de su palabra e irse abajo, David entra en la habitación a oscuras y pregunta:

—¿Va todo bien en la comisaría?

—Mhmm.

—¿Te están dando problemas tus ayudantes?

Emma se encoge de hombros, y así, escucha las carcajadas de Leroy y August.

—No más de lo normal.

—¿Qué tal el chico? ¿Algún problema con Henry?

—Nah, es bueno.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Todavía te está molestando con lo de Mike?

—Creo que ya se ha rendido con eso.

—Ah, ya veo —exhala, aunque sospecha que es algo que él ya sabe—. Parece un buen tío…

—Lo es.

—Y, eh, parece que a Archie le cae bien.

«El eufemismo del siglo.»

—Sí —dice con una cara seria.

David frunce los labios y asiente lentamente, como si le estuviese dando su aprobación.

—Se le da bien juzgar el carácter de la gente.

Emma deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta mostrando que está de acuerdo.

—Una pena que Mike no sea mi tipo, ni yo el suyo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

«Gaydar.»

—Instinto —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Delante de ella, David cambia el peso de un pie a otro.

—Entonces, eh, ¿tú y _ella_? ¿Cómo van las cosas por ese frente?

Ah, mira, ahí está.

Todas esas preguntas sobre trabajo y su hijo y Mary Margaret, e incluso ese breve tema de Mike y Archie, era su padre andándose por las ramas.

—¿Regina y yo? Estamos bien.

—¿En serio?

No podría sonar más decepcionado ni aunque lo intentase.

—En serio —subraya Emma, alzando las cejas.

—Oh. Vale.

—No es tan mala, ¿sabes? —murmura en bajito, cogiendo hilos sueltos en la almohada con mirlos de Mary Margaret—. Y pensaba que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación la semana pasada.

—La tuvimos. Pero es que, ella… —David se rasca la barba y con cuidado se sienta a su lado. La madera vieja cruje bajo su peso—. Ella es la Reina Malvada.

—¿Y?

—Intento respetar tus deseos y ser tolerante con lo que hay entre las dos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te… mereces algo mejor.

«Esto otra vez.»

Emma lucha contra el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana.

—Era la Reina Malvada; no paso por alto esa parte de su historia. Y ella tampoco, créeme. Pero ahora, es solo Regina, la madre de tu nieto, la consultora mágica de la ciudad y una mujer que intenta con todas sus fuerzas cambiar y hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Las cosas bien? ¿Por quién? ¿Por _ti_?

Una sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios.

—Por ella misma.

La respuesta parece descolocarlo momentáneamente.

—Es solo que… me preocupo mucho por ti —murmura un rato después, y la luna que le ilumina la cara destaca la preocupación en sus ojos azules—. Tu madre y yo hemos estado ausentes la mayor parte de tu vida, y por eso, es probable que sientas que no tenemos ni voz ni voto en la misma, y no puedo culparte por eso. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres nuestra hija, Emma, y te queremos.

Tiene la garganta tan cerrada, que apenas es capaz de dejar pasar un tenso:

—Lo sé…

—Soy tu padre —continúa con una sonrisita, aunque sus ojos brillan—. El deseo de protegerte y asegurarme de que no te haces daño siempre ha estado ahí, incluso cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Y por mucho que te moleste ahora, es mi trabajo sospechar de cualquier zoquete que intente ganar tu corazón. No puedo evitarlo de la misma manera que tú no puedes evitar tener sentimientos por… ya sabes.

—Regina —exhala Emma—. No es Voldemort. Puedes decir su nombre.

—¿Voldemort?

—No importa —dice restando importancia con un gesto de mano.

Y como desde que llegó a la fiesta, se levanta la manga de la camisa y mira la hora en el reloj.

La expresión le cambia.

Queda una hora y media.

—¿Pasa algo, Emma?

Sacude la cabeza con vehemencia.

—N-no, nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mhmm.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces tan nerviosa esta noche?

—Es…

«Miente.»

—¿Emma?

«Solo mien…»

—Pasó algo anoche —dice sin más.

No dice nada en alto, pero el «¡lo sabía!» lo tiene tan claramente escrito por toda la cara, que parece más un niño orgulloso que un hombre de su edad.

—El espectro volvió ayer…

Y como un jarro de agua fría, la presunción se le va de la cara.

—¡¿Qué?! —espeta David—. ¿Cómo?

—Una larga historia —exhala Emma—. Lo importante es que ya no está. ¿Recuerdas a Paul O'Hara? Lo envió lejos con magia.

—¿Puede hacer magia?

—Parece que sí.

—¿Y estás segura de que se ha ido?

Asiente.

—¿Lo sabe tu madre?

Emma niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo tenía bajo control.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—No sé… Paul, un par de Niños Perdidos, Regina. Henry, Ruby y ahora tú.

—¿Ruby? ¿Por eso no está aquí?

—Se lo dije esta mañana, ha estado olisqueando por el lugar en búsqueda de fisuras desde entonces. Es una buena policía, ¿sabes? Será una Sheriff excelente cuando me retire.

El inocente comentario pasa de largo para David, pero espera que lo recuerde cuando llegue el momento. Es un peso que se quita de encima sabiendo que se va dejando el departamento en buenas manos.

—¿Pero por qué lo mantienes en secreto?

—Es Navidad —dice por enésima vez—. Y como he dicho, lo tengo bajo control. Si se corre la voz sobre el espectro cundirá el pánico general. Ya no hay amenaza, David; no hay ninguna necesidad de asustar a la gente y arruinarle las fiestas.

Parece que quisiera rebatirla, pero pasado un rato, coge aire profundamente, probablemente viendo la lógica en su decisión.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha estado estresando?

—En gran parte —miente—. Regina se enfadó conmigo anoche.

—¿Cuál es la novedad?

Emma le lanza una mirada.

—Lo siento —farfulla débilmente—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Bueno… se enfadó porque intenté enfrentarme al espectro cuerpo a cuerpo… —hace una pausa para dar efecto, pero es más timidez que dramatismo real— …con una pistola.

—…

—¿David?

—¡Emma! —exclama—. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! Es…

—Un suicidio, lo sé.

Suspira.

—Iba a decir estúpido.

Y eso viniendo de él, es el doble de insultante.

—Eso también. Pero iba a ir a por Regina y no tenía el lujo del tiempo para dar con un plan mejor. Fue uno de esos momentos de «ataca ahora, piensa después».

—¡Pudiste hacer que te matase!

—Sí… ¿y?

—¿Y? —Los ojos se le abren más por la incredulidad—. Emma, ¡¿te estás oyendo ahora mismo?!

—Mira —dice lamiéndose los labios. Respira profundamente, y entonces decide ir por otro camino—, ¿qué harías si descubrieses que Mary Margaret está en peligro de muerte y el tiempo no está de tu parte?

—Pero no es lo mismo…

—¿No lo es? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Y por favor, no salgas con lo de la Reina Malvada, porque esa mierda ya no cuela.

Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, se agarra el cuello y mira hacia otro lado.

Emma suspira.

La hipocresía parece que va de la mano con la caballería.

—David, ¿qué harías si la vida de Mary Margaret estuviese siendo amenazada por un devoraalmas?

David aprieta la mandíbula, suspira profundamente y murmura:

—Haría todo lo posible para salvarla.

—¿Aunque supieras que podrías morir?

—Sí —dice sin un ápice de duda.

—Porque es lo que hace el bien, ¿verdad?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza, la mira a los ojos una vez más y sonríe—. Es lo que hace el amor.

—¿Te mata?

—No, te enseña el valor del sacrificio.

El corazón se le encoge en el pecho. Es un milagro que no le haya dado un ataque al corazón por todas las veces que le ha pasado esta noche.

—A veces no estamos de acuerdo, pero sí te respeto, y a veces te admiro —dice Emma mientras abraza una almohada contra la barriga, llenando el silencio—. Siempre he sido una cínica sobre las cosas que os apasionan a Mary Margaret y a ti, lo admito, pero ahora veo el valor en ellas. E incluso admiro que después de todo lo que ha pasado, sigas siendo un hombre noble y valiente que haría cualquier cosa por… eh… ya sabes…

—¿Amor? —dice.

—Amor —repite Emma con timidez, pasando el pulgar por el anillo de esmeralda—. Familia —añade con una sonrisa—. Y supongo que lo que intento decir es que… soy tu hija. Lo que básicamente significa que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, probablemente tome las mismas decisiones que tú y haga los mismos sacrificios que harías tú.

—¿Porque ambos somos unos idiotas sin remedio?

—Eso es.

Comparten una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa? —le pregunta, buscando sus ojos y manteniéndole la mirada aunque sabe que la tristeza que intenta ocultar podría delatarla.

—Lo que sea.

—Quiero que recuerdes lo que has dicho. Mañana y el resto de los días.

La preocupación que había desaparecido regresa con más fuerza.

—¿Emma? —dice David con temor, con líneas profundas estropeando sus atractivas facciones—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —desdeña encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo me estoy cubriendo las espaldas, supongo. Ser sheriff y salvadora no es lo más propicio para mi salud. Y con todo esto del espectro me he puesto a pensar, eso es todo. Nunca sabes lo que te depara el futuro; quiero decir, puede que esté aquí hoy, ¿pero quién dice que no desapareceré mañana?

—Venga, no seas morbosa.

—No soy morbosa, soy realista.

—Pero estás hablando de morir…

—Todo el mundo muere.

—¿Ves? Morbosa.

—Realista —argumenta de nuevo—. Es inevitable.

—¿Qué es inevitable? —pregunta Regina desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y si Emma no la conociese bien, pensaría que la mujer se ha materializado de la nada.

—Morir —dicen padre e hija al unísono.

Una ceja se enarca ante la respuesta.

—Veo que no soy la única que contempla su propia mortalidad después de dos horas en esta fiesta.

Que ni un solo músculo de la cara se le mueva, es un testimonio de lo acostumbrado que está David al humor mordaz de Regina

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Regina? —pregunta en tono resignado.

—¿En la fiesta? Torturándome. ¿En la antigua habitación de la señorita Swan? Asegurándome de que no metes a tu hija en otro armario en un valiente intento para salvarla de mí.

—¿Necesita que la salve de ti?

Regina mira su jersey de oso —¿o es un castor?— con deprecio.

—No más de lo tú necesitas que te salven de tu esposa.

—No necesito que me salven de Blanca.

—Ahí quería llegar yo.

—¿Está todo bien abajo? —pregunta Emma interrumpiendo.

—Eso depende, querida. Si su definición de «bien» implica enanos borrachos, semidesnudos y a Archie borracho y a su _novio_ besándose tórridamente bajo el muérdago, entonces sí, todo está perfectamente abajo.

—Oh, vale —dice asintiendo.

«Espera…»

—¡¿Qué?! —se le adelanta su padre.

—Si yo fuera tú, Encantador, iría a ver cómo está mi querida esposa —informa Regina, con aspecto aburrido, pero con malicia—. Por la manera en la que mira a Archie y a Mike, uno podría pensar que ha sido una princesita sobreprotegida toda su vida. Oh, espera…

David se levanta del sitio tan rápido, que es como si le hubiesen prendido fuego en el culo, y por un segundo, Emma se pregunta si su prisa se debe a su preocupación por Mary Margaret, o por la curiosidad de ver a dos hombres dándose el filete.

Sospecha que es una mezcla de ambas.

—Y usted… —comienza Regina, señalando con un dedo en su dirección.

—¿Yo?

—¿Por qué demonios estaban hablando de la muerte?

—Es Navidad. —Emma se encoge de hombros con ligereza, quitándose la almohada de encima y levantándose del alfeizar—. ¿Y qué es una fiesta de Navidad sin un poco de drama?

La mirada que le lanza rezuma sospecha.

—Deje de tergiversar mis palabras, señorita Swan.

—¿Es lo que estaba haciendo?

—Sabe bien que sí.

—Bueno, no ha sido adrede. —Se detiene delante de Regina, se inclina lentamente, y cuando solo queda el mínimo espacio entre ellas, murmura—: Le he dicho a David lo del espectro.

Regina se aparta antes de que los labios de Emma puedan alcanzar su destino.

—Supongo que le ha dicho que casi se muere.

—Le he dicho que casi te mueres tú.

—¿Le ha dicho lo de la pistola?

—Sí.

—¿Y le ha dicho que fue una imprudente?

—Me ha llamado idiota.

—Irónico —comenta Regina—. Pero bien por él.

Emma alza una ceja despacio.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con mi padre?

—En este asunto, sí.

—Bueno, el espectro se ha ido y ya no tiene sentido hacer leña del árbol caído. Superémoslo, ya ha pasado.

—¿Ha pasado de verdad? —dice Regina en bajito, notando el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Emma y el olor a alcohol de su aliento—. Si intenta escapar de esta fiesta, querida, hay mejores maneras de hacerlo que bebiendo hasta perder el sentido.

—¿Como cuál?, ¿probar el chili mortal de Marco?

Unos mechones de pelo oscuro le hacen cosquillas en la cara cuando Regina niega con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos marrones clavados en los verdes de Emma.

—Hablo de ir a casa conmigo.

—…

—Y también con Henry, por supuesto.

—Me…

«…es imposible.»

—Me encantaría —dice con dificultad antes de aclararse la garganta, trazando una línea imaginaria con el dedo en la parte del pecho que le empieza a doler otra vez. No hay límite en la cantidad de trocitos en los que se puede romper su corazón—. Pero le dije a Mary Margaret que ayudaría a limpiar después de la fiesta.

Y aunque no es una mentira, es una de las muchas promesas que va a romper en este fatídico día.

—¿De verdad ha tenido que prometer tal cosa? Los enanos están mejor preparados para tareas domésticas. Deje que hagan ellos el trabajo sucio de su madre, señorita Swan; no han tenido reparos en el pasado.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un micrófono sube desde la planta de abajo, haciendo que ambas salten por la sorpresa. Música instrumental horrible sigue al ruido, y mientras Regina frunce el ceño desconcertada, la cara de Emma se contrae al reconocerlo.

—¿Eso es…?

—Karaoke —confirma con un suspiro cansado—. Y parece Jingle Bell Rock.

Y con solo dos líneas de canción, Emma pone una mueca.

El barítono de Sabio es como unas uñas en una pizarra. Y para empeorar las cosas, la voz de bajo de Leroy se une y empiezan la carnicería. En el momento del estribillo, los siete enanos cantan a todo pulmón y fuera de tono.

Y mientras las risas, aplausos y abucheos alcanzan sus oídos, Regina parece que está a punto de desmayarse por un cálculo renal.

—No creo que los chicos estén bien para limpiar en unas horas —comenta Emma, echando un vistazo valiente hacia abajo por encima del hombro de Regina. Su Majestad no estaba bromeando sobre los enanos semidesnudos. Emma se echa hacia atrás con rapidez—. Sí, definitivamente no.

—Bien —resopla Regina—. Arreglaremos este lugar antes de irnos a casa esta noche. Pero usaremos magia; no nos vamos a quedar más de lo necesario.

—Espera… ¿vas a ayudar Mary Margaret también?

—No. —Regina pone los ojos en blanco—. La voy a ayudar a usted, idiota. Hay una inmensa diferencia entre las dos cosas.

—¿La hay? —se burla con una sonrisa pícara—. No creo que la haya.

—No haga una montaña de un grano de arena, señorita Swan. La ayuda indirecta es…

—…es ayuda —interviene Emma—. Y vas a ayudar a Mary Margaret.

Regina se indigna.

—No, si insiste en ser tan molesta, no lo voy a hacer.

—¡Ajá! ¡Entonces, lo admites! La vas a ayudar. ¿Intentando caerle bien a mis padres?

—Oh, cállese.

—Oblígame.

Y, como siempre, las cejas de Regina suben lentamente por la frente, haciendo lo que hacen cuando se le presenta un reto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alteza? ¿Estás asustada? —le toma el pelo.

—¿De usted? —se burla Regina—. Difícilmente.

Entonces, antes de que pueda añadir algo más, Su Majestad la coge por la blusa y la tira hacia ella, acortando el espacio entre las dos.

El beso es húmedo, baboso y hace que los dedos de los pies se encojan como siempre.

Y aunque le hace cosas en el cuerpo, el cosquilleo que empieza en la parte superior de la cabeza y le baja por la columna, deja a Emma pensando.

—¿Acabas de…? —Emma frunce el ceño, apenas apartándose de los deliciosos labios de Regina—. ¿Acabas de absorberme energía?

—Si lo he hecho… —ronronea Regina con esa voz aterciopelada, limpiando los restos de brillo labial de los labios de Emma con el pulgar—. Todo lo que puedo decir es: de nada, querida.

«¿Eh?»

Entonces un chasquido fuerte y un zumbido eléctrico suben desde la planta de abajo.

La música se detiene de repente, y también los gritos de los enanos, y solo se escucha los «ohhhhhh» de decepción.

Parece que ya no hay karaoke.

—¡Regina! —susurra Emma horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios?

—No se escandalice, sheriff. Después de todo, usted es cómplice del crimen.

—He sido una herramienta. Hay una diferencia.

—¿La hay? —pregunta Regina retóricamente, y entonces sonríe con maldad—. Ayuda indirecta es ayudar, querida.

«Malvada.»

«Malvada.»

«Jodidamente malvada.»

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? —suspira con cariño, presionando la frente contra la de Regina.

—¿Llevarnos a su hijo y a mí a casa?

«Ojalá.»

—Buen intento —dice.

Deja otro beso en los labios de Regina antes de coger la mano de la mujer y llevarla por las escaleras, escondiendo el tormento de sus ojos con el pretexto de mirar sus pasos mientras baja.

[X-X-X]

Bajo la influencia del alcohol, mentir se hace más fácil. Aun así, por muy fácil que se le empiece a hacer declarar «estoy bien» con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Emma todavía no ha encontrado una manera de irse de la fiesta sin levantar sospechas.

A las ocho y cuarto, un poco más de media hora antes de la hora del encuentro, se está quedando sin ideas.

Pero con suerte, mientras contempla una elaborada artimaña que implica sacar a Ruby de la patrulla y traerla a la fiesta, la liberación se presenta en forma de mujer con un vestido de flores desaliñado y agotada. La Abuelita, le ofrece la salida perfecta en bandeja de plata. Bueno, más bien en forma de nevera de cerveza vacía.

Emma se da cuenta al mismo tiempo que la mujer mayor. Y, viendo la salida, ofrece sus servicios antes de que la posadera mande a uno de los enanos.

Preocupada por la mezcla de otra de sus Bazofias Oscilantes, la Abuelita le gruñe agradecida y le señala la puerta.

No necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

Por supuesto, Mary Margaret, de entre todas las personas, se la toma con ella cuando se está poniendo el abrigo.

—Ehhhh… ¿adónde vas?

—Eh, a por cerveza.

—¿Ya no hay?

—Whale, Michael y Thomas están bebiendo como chicos de una fraternidad en las vacaciones de primavera —dice inclinando la cabeza hacia los tres, que están en la zona del comedor y jugando al póquer con sus respectivas citas—. Me sorprende que no hayan comenzado a quitarse las…

Whale, con la cara roja, empieza a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¿Decías?

Mary Margaret se ríe como una colegiala, Y Emma está segura de que no es el hecho de que ya haya visto lo que hay bajo esa camisa, y más, lo que hace que su madre se ponga roja. Obviamente, ella no es la única Encantadora que se ha bebido más de un par.

—Será mejor que vaya —suspira—. ¿Estarás bien mientras estoy fuera?

—Claro que sí —dice su madre como si fuese algo obvio—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? Y a David también.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —resta importancia Mary Margaret—. A pesar de lo que te haya dicho Regina, tu padre y yo no nos emborrachamos con tanta facilidad, Emma.

—Lo sé…

—Y créeme, hemos pasado por cosas peores que una resaca de cerveza —le dice la mujer en un susurro—. Las de vodka son particularmente desagradables.

Pese al peso en el pecho, Emma curva la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

—Te voy a echar de menos.

—Tonta, la tienda está a cinco minutos en coche. —Mary Margaret se ríe—. Pero yo también te echaré de menos. Ahora vete, antes de que los chicos hagan un motín. —Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y un ligero golpecito en el hombro—. Vuelve lo antes que puedas, ¿vale? Ten cuidado, las carreteras están resbaladizas esta noche.

Las carreteras resbaladizas son la última de sus preocupaciones, pero Emma asiente y sonríe a su madre.

Y demostrando que la ignorancia es una bendición, Mary Margaret se dirige hacia donde está su marido hablando animadamente con Azul y la deja ahí.

Mirando por la habitación —a sus seres queridos—, Emma se da cuenta de que todavía sigue en la puerta.

Y mientras Nicholas y Ava pasan zumbando a su lado, atrapa a Henry, encerrando al chico en un abrazo rompehuesos y llenándole la cabeza de pequeños besos. Se opone con petulancia, pero no le importa. En el momento en que lo suelta y le deja marchar, se va sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás y vuelve a perseguir a sus amigos riendo, dejando a Emma observándolo con una mirada anhelante.

Y por un instante, se pregunta si alguna vez le perdonará por dejarlo una segunda vez. Espera que sí, que con el tiempo, lo entienda. No es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera, como la primera vez.

Se le erizan los pelos de la nuca, y siente una sensación familiar de que la observan, Emma empieza a buscar entre la gente.

Sus ojos se encuentran por encima del mar de cabezas borrachas.

Charlando con Archie en el bar —o simplemente escuchándolo darle a la lengua sin descanso—, la mirada cansada de Regina cobra vida bajo sus ojos. Y a pesar del caos que hay alrededor, comparten una pequeña sonrisa; la última en una larga y complicada historia de discusiones, burlas, puñetazos, risas, lloros y besos.

—_Idiota_ —gesticula silenciosamente Regina con la boca, y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—_Tuya_ —devuelve con cariño.

Y mientras la otra mujer no se da cuenta, Emma sale del apartamento antes de que la visión se le nuble por completo y pierda los nervios.

Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y se deslizan por su cara mientras va por el pasillo; el sonido de los latidos de su corazón le truenan en los oídos, ahogando la alegría de detrás de la puerta. Mordiéndose el labio tembloroso, se limpia la humedad con el dorso de la mano y coge aire.

Y a través de las lágrimas, camina con valentía. Se quita el anillo del dedo, se desabrocha el colgante y con cuidado introduce la banda de oro en la cadena y se lo vuelve a poner. Y mientras el colgante del cisne tintinea contra el anillo de esmeralda —como dos mitades que se funde para crear una—, Emma siente una calma que emerge de su ser.

«Nunca volverá a estar sola…» Las palabras que Regina le dijo anoche reverberan en su cabeza. Y cuando sus dedos rozan los símbolos de su relación antagónica, se da cuenta de que es verdad.

La gente que ha logrado colarse en su corazón con coraza, ha encontrado la manera de quedarse allí para siempre.

Y como tal, la sonrisa infantil de Henry y la sonrisa tranquila de Regina, la que solo ven ella y su hijo, quedan grabadas a fuego en su mente y en su alma.

Y esas imágenes son las que le dan la fuerza para poner un pie delante del otro y continuar su marcha fúnebre hasta el escarabajo… las que mantienen sus manos temblorosas en el volante en su camino hacia el parque… y, al final, cuando se encuentra delante de Gold al lado del estanque, son las que le otorgan el coraje de levantar la barbilla y mirar al diablo a los ojos con la cabeza erguida.

[X-X-X]

—Veintiséis minutos antes, debo decir que estoy sorprendido —comenta Gold después de vaciar el vial de la poción de encubrimiento en la máscara de hockey que le ha dado, con los pies hundidos en la nieve—. Esperaba que exprimiese cada segundo que le quedaba con su familia después del berrinche de ayer por la noche.

Con las manos cerradas en puños, necesita cada pizca de autocontrol de su cuerpo para evitar recorrer la distancia que los separa y romperle la nariz, otra vez. En vez de entregarle la máscara como un ser humano civilizado, se la lanza y se va lejos.

—Por suerte para usted, señorita Swan, soy un hombre de palabra —continúa Gold, apartando la nieve del banco con la espada envainada mientras se sienta—. Y cuando digo a las nueve, quiero decir a las nueve. Todavía le quedan varios minutos, querida; si hay algo que tenga que hacer, le sugiero que lo haga ahora.

Puede que sus palabras fueran para ella, pero habiéndolas escuchado, Paul se aprovecha y se acerca a su lado, con Rufio detras de él.

—Sheriff… Emma, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta el hombre mayor muy bajo.

Hace un gesto hacia el sauce, fuera del alcance del oído de Gold.

—Yo… —comienza Paul.

Y antes de que pueda seguir, Emma le interrumpe alzando una mano.

—Chico. —Se gira hacia Rufio, ajustándose la máscara en el antebrazo, dejando que cuelgue ahí—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? No es seguro.

—Se echa la culpa por lo que vas a hacer —comparte Paul, ganándose una mirada aguda por parte del niño.

—Quería estar aquí —murmura Rufio, e igual que la noche anterior, cuando hablaban en este mismo lugar, todavía no puede mirarla a los ojos—. Tengo que estar aquí, ver con mis ojos lo que han provocado mis putas decisiones.

—¿Sabe tu hermano que estás aquí?

—Se cree que estoy en cama.

—Mira, chico, no te molestes en flagelarte, el único culpable de aquí es ese cabrón.

Emma mira hacia Gold, que está sentado en el banco, sin moverse, con la espada de Ashe en el regazo.

—Emma, escucha. —Paul atrae su atención—. Antes de que hagamos esto, necesito saber que entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo. La magia es diferente en este mundo.

—No necesitas decírmelo.

—No, creo que sí —dice, dotando de una determinación tranquila a su tono—. Creo que estás destinada a viajar al pasado, pero deberías saber que mi reloj ya no funciona de la misma manera que en Asheneamon. Por alguna razón, solo puedo mover las manecillas hacia atrás, no hacia delante.

—¿Lo que significa?

—Puedo enviarte atrás en el tiempo, pero no puedo traerte de vuelta al presente —le dice un Paul sombrío—. Si te vas nunca podrás volver. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—Lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo. —Emma se encoge de hombros—. Es un viaje sin retorno.

—Y estás… ¿estás preparada para tal sacrificio?

—Sí.

Paul parece aceptarlo, pero Rufio palidece todavía más.

—Es lo mejor. Tiene que suceder. Es necesario.

—¿Por qué? —gimotea Rufio—. Argos murió, joder.

—Lo sé. —Emma traga saliva con dificultad. La imagen de Regina sin vida se le viene a la mente—. Pero ella tiene que vivir.

—¿A costa de tu propia vida?

—Es mi decisión —indica—. No debería recaer sobre tu conciencia o sobre la de nadie.

—Tienes pelotas, lo reconozco, pero estás totalmente fuera de tus cabales…

—Alguien a quien admiro me dijo una vez que todo acto de valentía requiere una pizca de locura, por eso lo tomo como un cumplido.

—Pero tiene que haber otra manera. Como… como… ¡polvo de hada! Podemos pedirles ayuda a las hadas. Estás muy unida a ellas, ¿verdad? ¡O se lo puedes decir a la Reina! Ella tiene magia. ¡Y, mira, somos tres! Podemos superar a Gold con facilidad y robarle los objetos mágicos y toda esa mierda. O… o… —Rufio se enfrenta a la desesperación—. No sé… algo. Tiene que haber algo más. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo reconsideres? Cualquier cosa.

—No, lo siento. —Emma niega con la cabeza, y aunque hace unas semanas aborrecía la existencia de los Niños Perdidos, esta noche su corazón está con el adolescente angustiado; quien tiene aspecto de que le hayan matado a un cachorrito delante de él—. Puedes intentar evitar meterte en problemas desde ahora.

—Pero… —la voz se le rompe y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas—. Lo perderás todo si lo haces.

Al escucharlo, Emma solo puede esbozar una sonrisa triste y con los dedos toca el anillo que tiene colgando del cuello.

—No, chico, lo perderé todo si no lo hago.

A Rufio no le gusta esa respuesta.

Emma puede decirlo por la forma en la que se va enfurruñado hacia el estanque congelado, intentando ocultar que su cabezonería y determinación, literalmente, lo han dejado al borde de las lágrimas. Está frustrado, se siente impotente y culpable; un cóctel de emociones que conoce muy bien.

—¡Quedan trece minutos, querida! —grita el duende, tan servicial como siempre.

Rebosando gratitud por el amable recordatorio, Emma casi hace una bola para lanzársela al hombre como forma de agradecimiento.

—Puto cabrón —sisea entre dientes.

—No logro entender cómo una criatura tan despreciable logró vencer a mi Emperador y robar la espada —entona Paul con voz grave, su voz es tan firme como la expresión de su cara—. Es una gran afrenta a la memoria de Ashe, que su querida arma esté siendo mancillada por tales manos asquerosas.

No sabe mucho sobre ese héroe legendario más allá de la versión resumida que le contaron, pero aun así, Emma no podría estar de acuerdo con su viejo amigo. Que Gold esté en posesión de la espada de Ashe, no es más horrible que un ogro empuñando Excalibur.

—¿Sabes?, hay algo que quería preguntarte —le dice a Paul, con los ojos clavados en el arma del regazo de Gold—. Recuerdo algo que mencionó Regina cuando estábamos investigando el sitio donde se destruyeron las dos armas.

—¿El puente Toll?

—Sí, por ahí —confirma, mirando a Paul—. El caso es que dijo que las armas podrían acabar con la ciudad cuando se rompiesen.

—Oh, sí, con facilidad.

—Pero no lo hicieron. Sí, sucedió el terremoto y se abrieron un montón de fisuras, pero pudo haber sido peor. ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón para que no fuese así?

Se sube las gafas en la nariz y se queda mirando sin ver realmente el manto blanco que les rodea, tomándose un momento para considerar la pregunta.

—La espada de Ashe activada debió haber destruido la daga sin apenas o sin ninguna repercusión.

—Eso es lo que dijo Gold también.

—Y la Reina tiene razón. Si la espada estuviese en igualdad de poder con la daga, entonces Storybrooke se hubiese reducido a cenizas y humo. El hecho de que estemos aquí sugiere que ese no fue el caso.

—Pero yo, Argos… yo, no fue a por un alma blanca, de eso estoy segura —insiste Emma—. Gold también lo confirmó.

Paul lanza una mirada discreta en la dirección de Gold, asegurándose de que no le está escuchando, y se acerca más a ella.

—No mucha gente está al tanto de esto, y yo solo lo sé porque estudié la historia de la espada exhaustivamente, pero existe un tipo de respaldo —le confía Paul en un susurro—. Una fuente de energía de emergencia, si lo prefieres.

—¿Cuál es?

Emma se acerca más a Paul.

—No cuál. _Quién_.

—¿Quién?

—Tú.

«¡¿Qué?!»

—Los hombres y mujeres que han blandido la espada eran en su mayoría virtuosos. Y si bien era fácil encontrar un alma oscura, ellos, como tú, tenían reparos en hacerse con un alma blanca. Ashe mismo, solo activó la espada completamente una vez, y el alma pura que tomó fue la de un paladín que se ofreció voluntario para sacrificarse para que Ashe pudiese matar al dragón que atacaba la capital.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me convierte eso en el respaldo?

—En circunstancias donde se necesita que la espada esté algo más activada que parcialmente, los grandes héroes ofrecen su propia sangre para aumentar el poder de ésta.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

—Cuando el momento sea adecuado, concéntrate y la espada hará tu voluntad. Las serpientes gemelas cobrarán vida y te morderán la muñeca pasando la energía al arma.

No es ajena a que la usen como una especie de batería mágica, así que lleva ventaja.

—¿Al igual que Regina absorbe energía de mí?

—Sí, pero más potente.

—¿Pero no me matará antes de que llegue a destruir la daga de la serpiente?

—Sí le das demasiada energía, entonces sí, morirás —dice Paul—. Piensa en ello como una donación de sangre, solo que en este caso, tú controlas la cantidad de fuerza vital que estás dispuesta a dar. Cuando más sacrificas, más potencia tiene la espada.

—¿Y se evitará una gran crisis?

—Somos la prueba viviente de ello.

Y con eso la convence.

—Um… eh…

Llegando hacia donde están ellos, Rufio, más tranquilo y menos enfurruñado, vacila al dar golpecitos en el hombro de Emma, todavía camina como pisando huevos a su alrededor.

—¿Hm?

—Si no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría saber que conocí a Argos… bueno, tú, justo después de que comprases la moto de Jackson. Me encontraste donde estaba el horrible anuncio de Sebastián Bishop en Forest Road. Estaba a punto de destrozarlo, pero no sabía que estaba protegido por un hechizo protector defectuoso de Jafar.

—¿El mismo prototipo que quemó a la mujer del juez Poole? —interviene Paul.

Rufio asiente, con los ojos puestos en Emma.

—Me salvaste el culo de tostarme.

Emma asiente, tomándose un momento para absorber la información.

—¿Cómo terminé uniéndome a los Niños Perdidos?

—Te las amañaste para unirte al rebaño —le dice Rufio—. Bueno, más bien compraste tu entrada ofreciendo un alquiler y protección.

—Oh.

Vaya con lo de ayuda a un «hermano» por altruismo.

—Nadie confiaba en ti al principio —continúa el adolescente—. Pero de alguna manera, empezaste a gustarle a Bolsillos. Y aunque es el más joven, ese niño es bueno en juzgar las personalidades, así que el resto empezó a confiar en ti también. Y, honestamente, eras un sarcástico y capullo sermoneador, pero eras bueno. Te convertiste en un hermano mayor para todos, y en poco tiempo, incluso yo seguía órdenes de tu culo mandón.

—Supongo que tengo buena mano con los huérfanos…

Emma sonríe débilmente, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Puedes simpatizar —conjetura Paul.

—Puedo empatizar.

La compasión en los ojos de Paul ya no la desconcierta como lo hacía en el pasado.

En cierto modo, y pese a haberse reencontrado con sus padres, todavía se siente como una huérfana. Veintiocho años viviendo sola hacen que la sensación no desaparezca por arte de magia, no importa lo mucho que a Mary Margaret le guste pensar lo contrario.

Rufio se aclara la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Um, escucha, ya que estamos con el tema de tu tiempo conmigo y los chicos, yo… bueno, mi yo del pasado es un poco tonto, y puede que dijese… que él dijese… —balbucea el chico, agarrándose la nuca y sonrojándose hasta el cuello—. Puede que te dijese algunas cosas a ti… a Argos, sobre ti… em… la sheriff… que se pueden interpretar como ofensivas o groseras y degradantes y simplemente malas. Así que, um ya sabes… bueno…

—Le gustaba hablar de tus senos de una manera muy poco caballerosa —dice Paul con sencillez, ayudando al chico—. Con esa manera tan enrevesada y todo ese circunloquio, creo que el muchacho te está pidiendo que le perdones de antemano por todas las cosas sexuales que podrás escuchar de su él del pasado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Rufio?

El chico asiente con timidez, mirando el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—Así que, eh, pasa de mi yo pasado cada vez que suceda, ¿vale? También tienes permiso para darme un capón cuando me pase de la raya.

—Tomo nota.

Emma se rasca la barbilla, sintiendo cómo parte de la incomodidad de Rufio llega hasta su propia piel.

—¿Sheriff?

—¿Sí?

Se gira hacia Paul.

—Una cosa más…

—Dispara.

—Las cosas que hiciste como Argos, por pequeñas o insignificantes que pudieran parecer ser, todas jugaron un papel decisivo en el transcurso de las cosas. Por lo tanto, todo eso del robo, del acoso, del flirteo, no importa lo difícil que fuese para ti que «él» hiciese eso, porque todo sirvió para un propósito mayor.

Llevó a que ella y Regina estén juntas.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja. Cuando Argos le dijo que conseguiría todo su dinero con el tiempo, no se le ocurrió por un segundo que lo decía literalmente—. Me estás diciendo que no importa que me cuestione algunas cosas, deberé animarme y hacerlas de todos modos, ¿cierto?

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—Entonces tengo que ponerme pervertida conmigo misma, lo pillo. —Emma se ríe, y continúa hasta que la alegría disminuye y se convierte en un pequeño gemido—. Supongo que estoy a punto de llevar la masturbación a un nuevo nivel, ¿eh?

Nadie se ríe de la broma.

«Sin sentido del humor», se burla la Regina de su cabeza.

Y como era de esperar, la tristeza la abate hasta grados insoportables, obligándola a apartar la mirada un momento para controlarse.

—¡Ocho minutos! —anuncia el molesto gallo desde el banco.

—Por el puñetero amor de Dios —gruñe Rufio por lo bajo, representando los sentimientos de Emma perfectamente.

Paul lanza a Gold una mirada exasperada antes de volverse hacia ella otra vez.

—¿Te has despedido de tus seres queridos? —pregunta preocupado—. ¿Te vas en paz?

—Por así decirlo. —Se encoge de hombros—. No ha sido lo que se merecían, así que les daré una despedida adecuada cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Cómo?

Buscando en el bolsillo del abrigo, saca el regalo de Henry y Regina y se lo enseña al par.

E inmediatamente, los ojos de Rufio se abren al reconocerlo.

—¡Ese puto cuaderno!

—Espera… ¿sabes de él?

—Cuando Argos no estaba cuidando de esas lilas mariquitas que pidió que le ayudase a robar, el tío estaba escribiendo en esa maldita cosa. Claro que sé de él.

—Oh.

—Y… ¿qué escribías ahí todo ese tiempo? ¿Una carta de despedida?

—No. —Emma niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a guardar con cuidado el cuaderno de cuero—. Mi historia.

—¿Unas memorias? —murmura Paul.

Emma suspira.

—Algo así.

—¡Cinco minutos!

Gold continúa como si les estuviera haciendo un favor y no jodiéndolos.

Pero antes de que pueda poner los ojos en blanco a la serpiente, sus oídos captan un sonido que hace que la sangre helada se le baje hasta los pies.

El móvil le está sonando.

Y no necesita mirar la pantalla para saber quién llama.

—¡¿_Dónde demonios está_?!

Su Majestad no está contenta.

Está claro cuando Regina le grita en el oído.

—Eh… en el 7-11, ¿dónde si no?

— _Emma Swan, es un montón de cosas, pero buena mentirosa no es una de ellas_.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando? —Fuerza una risa incrédula—. Estoy cogiendo cerveza, ya lo sabes.

—¿_Me toma por una tonta_? —espeta Regina.

E incluso Paul y Rufio, quienes le han dado algo de privacidad, se encogen desde donde están.

Emma cierra el buzón.

—_Conozco su tendencia a cerrarse en usted misma cuando se le insiste con algo, así que no he insistido. Estaba esperando el momento, el momento en que decidiese compartir lo que claramente la estaba molestando_.

—Regina, no…

—_Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haber hecho algo en vez de pasar de puntillas por el tema como una idiota_.

El pánico le está llegando al pecho, la mente de Emma está en blanco, completamente perdida.

—_Dígame dónde está. Tenemos que tener una pequeña charla_.

—Estoy, eh, estoy a punto de volver…

«…atrás en el tiempo.»

—_Bien. Porque ha llegado su paquete, querida_.

«¿Eh?»

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—_Un repartidor de La Chabola de la Pizza me ha entregado una caja que usted pagó hace meses por adelantado. Imagine mi sorpresa, señorita Swan, cuando la he abierto y he visto lo que había dentro_.

—¿Pizza?

—_Nada_ —dice Regina, arrastrando la palabra como si fuese un taco—. _No había nada salvo una nota escrita a mano_.

—Entonces, realmente, no es _nada_, porque, técnicamente, una nota es _algo_.

—_No es momento para sus tonterías, princesa_.

—Lo sé, pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada por el estilo —dice Emma con un suspiro, y es la puta verdad—. ¿Estás segura de que es mía?

—_Reconocería estos garabatos ilegibles en cualquier lugar. Es su letra_.

—¿Estás segura?

—_Sus haches parecen bes y tiende a abrir mucho las aes_.

«¿Eh?»

Vale, esa es su letra chapucera.

—Regina, ¿qué dice la nota? —curiosea Emma en un tono de voz bajo, el corazón le martillea contra las costillas.

—_Llámame ahora y pregúntame por una porción enorme de pizza pepperoni._

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y contiene un gemido.

«Emma Swan eres una puta gilipollas.»

—_¿A qué tipo de juego está jugando? ¿Esta es su idea de una broma?_

—No. —Pero se ríe por la amarga ironía de todo. Parezca o no que está llorando mientras sonríe, ya no le importa. De todas formas, Regina no puede verla—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las pizzas pepperoni?

—_Eran la metáfora de su acosador para la verdad._

—Exactamente.

—¡Tres minutos! —anuncia Gold.

Es un milagro, o por culpa del ruido que hay en el otro lado de la línea, que Regina no haya escuchado la voz del duende.

—_¿Y?_ —pregunta la mujer confiada.

—Regina. —Emma mira hacia abajo y se sacude la nieve de los pies—. Argos te envió esa caja.

—_¡¿Qué?!_ —grita la mujer, una reacción violenta pero comprensible—. _¿¡Cómo?!_

Emma expulsa una bocanada de aire entre los labios y observa cómo el vaho se disipa en el frío aire de la noche.

—¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que me preguntaste acerca de la razón por la que intenté salvarte del espectro?

—_Henry_ —murmura Regina, y el ruido al otro lado desaparece; Emma supone que la mujer ha salido del apartamento—. _Le hizo una promesa a nuestro hijo_.

—Se la hice —confirma con una sonrisa tierna—. Pero eso solo era un trozo, no la maldita pizza completa.

—_¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Swan? ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver con ese hombre?_

—Todo, lo creas o no.

—_Oh, ¡deje de hablar en clave, por el amor de Dios!_

—_Ahí está_… esa es tu respuesta, ahí mismo. Tú, Majestad, eres un enorme grano en el culo, y nueve de cada diez veces, me vuelves loca. Pero… —Mira hacia el cielo despejado e intenta deshacerse de las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en sus ojos—. Eres nuestro grano en el culo, el del chico y el mío —admite en bajito, con la voz ligeramente rota—. Y por mucho que me saques de quicio, nunca podría dejar que te pasase nada malo.

—_…¿y por qué no?_

—Porque, Su Real Grano en el Culo, incluso entonces, ya eras una parte importante de mi vida. Y la razón real por la que intenté salvarte del espectro, Regina, es porque no podría imaginarme vivir en un mundo donde no existiese tu culo sarcástico.

—_Emma…_

Sonríe con labios temblorosos y se los muerde, intentando evitar que la voz le tiemble aún más. Es probable que su corazón no sea más que polvo en su pecho.

—¿Qué, nada de «señorita Swan»?

—_Deja de ser una idiota_ —le reprocha Regina, a pesar de que Emma puede escuchar cómo la voz de la mujer se rompe sutilmente—. _Después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué tienes la necesidad de decirme esto ahora?_

Porque al final, se debe a sí misma toda la puñetera pizza. Pero aparte de eso, Regina se merece algo más que patéticas migajas, mucho más.

Emma coge aire profundamente y agarra el teléfono con tanta fuerza que los dedos empiezan a entumecérsele, y antes de darse cuenta, Gold ya no está en el banco.

Se fija en él cuando ya está delante de ella, con los labios formando una fina línea.

—Se acabó el tiempo —gesticula con la boca sin ningún remordimiento.

Empuja la espada contra el pecho de Emma, y la fuerza de la acción hace que se tambalee hacia atrás, el hombro se le queja contra el abuso que ha recibido.

—_Señorita Swan… contésteme. Dígame por qué…_

—Porque… te…

Gold se vuelve para mirar a Paul y le hace señas con un dedo para que se acerque. Su querido compañero de ajedrez obedece a regañadientes y saca el reloj de bolsillo dorado, abriéndolo con el pulgar.

—Ahora —ordena Gold.

Con una mirada desgarradora, Paul la mira a los ojos y murmura en voz baja:

—6 de octubre del 2012, ¿correcto?

Emma asiente. Y a pesar de todo, escucha el lloro procedente de la dirección de Rufio cuando Paul pulsa el botón del reloj.

—_Emma. Dime por qué._

Una lágrima se desliza, y otras siguen su camino.

—Porque… soy Argos. Y te…

Una luz dorada sale del reloj y la golpea justo en el pecho.

—…quiero mucho.

Está sola.

Los tres hombres y la noche de invierno han desaparecido. Está soleado, hace calor y está rodeada por un dosel de árboles; las hojas secas crujen baso sus botas y los pájaros pían desde arriba.

Está de pie en el claro de la parte trasera de la mansión, dónde empezó todo.

Y aunque todavía está un poco mareada al haber experimentado la sensación de que cada molécula se separaba de ella para volver a juntarse, Emma coge aire profundamente y lo exhala lentamente.

No tarda mucho en encontrar su centro, y después de guardarse el teléfono ahora muerto en el bolsillo y engancharse la espada a la espalda, se descuelga la máscara del antebrazo y se la pone en la cara.

En el instante que se la coloca, nota como algo cambia en el aire, como si le envolviesen todo el cuerpo con celofán. Mirando hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo, entre las rendijas de la máscara, se maravilla ante la transformación que acaba de sufrir. Todavía se siente Emma Swan, pero todo lo demás —incluso su ropa— parece diferente.

—Guau.

Y suena diferente.

Ahí está.

Argos ha nacido.

Y mientras corre hacia la casa muy familiar de Mifflin Street, cada paso que da y cada aliento que coge parece llegar sus pulmones con un propósito. Tiene ropa que robar, dinero con el que hacerse, una moto que comprar, hacer amistad con los Niños Perdidos… y una reina que salvar.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa, Emma toca el collar que le cuelga del cuello y saca coraje de él.

«Nunca volverá a estar sola.»

—Y tú tampoco.

[X-X-X]

Es seis de octubre.

Un típico sábado en la tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke, Maine; un día que debería haber sido insignificante en el transcurso de las cosas. Pero no es así. De hecho, ni mucho menos.

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, pero nadie se dará cuenta de cuán importante es el seis de octubre hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Pasado un año la gente empezará a verlo con una luz distinta. Y apreciarán la bendición, el sacrificio, la devoción que cambiaría para siempre a una mujer hecha pedazos. Sabrán los hechos, pero nunca comprenderán del todo la esencia del sacrificio de un alma en pos de salvar a otra.

Nadie lo hará, hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Es seis de octubre. Un momento crucial en la historia de Storybrooke y el punto de inflexión en la vida de Regina Mills.

Y todo comienza con un hechizo, una sheriff y un ladrón.

**FIN.**


	14. El destino y todo ese rollo

**He resubido el 12 (que madre mía...).**

**Y ahora tengo una pregunta: este capitulo no es muy largo, para nada, entonces, ¿preferís esperar una semana como siempre o preferís el epílogo dentro de un par de días? El final definitivo está cerca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12,5: El destino y todo ese rollo<strong>

Quince minutos después de que Emma haya desaparecido delante de sus ojos, Rufio todavía no puede mover un músculo.

Con los aires de un hombre al que se le acaba de dar otra oportunidad en la vida, Gold ha desaparecido apenas unos instantes después de que la mujer se haya desvanecido en el aire. Incluso el viejo chiflado de Paul, con los ojos llorosos, se ha quedado un rato con él antes de volver a su adosado. Seguramente prefiera pasar el duelo a puerta cerrada.

Rufio no puede culpar al viejo, tiene las mejillas entumecidas por el frío y empieza a sentir que las orejas están a punto de caérsele.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, continúa ahí de pie, inmóvil en el lugar.

Si hay algo que odia más que crecer, es sentirse impotente ante los caprichos del destino. Lo transporta a aquel tiempo antes de Nunca Jamás, una vida ya olvidada, donde lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo su familia desaparecía uno a uno por culpa de una plaga despiadada.

Ahora se siente tan débil e impotente como lo hizo entonces. Y lo aborrece con la pasión de ciento un soles ardientes.

Es un golpe a su orgullo, una patada entre las piernas y un puñetazo a su…

—¡Ay! —grita Rufio, tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza; donde una bola de nieve le golpea y se deshace en pequeños trozos—. ¿Qué coño?

Otra bola da en el blanco y le golpea en el culo.

Recuperando el control de las piernas, se gira, y ve al capullo a unos metros de distancia.

Rufio no puede ver la cara del tipo, pero sea quien sea el imbécil, probablemente tenga la misma edad que él, dada la similitud de su complexión y peso, además del hecho de que lleva una sudadera con capucha con el escudo del instituto estampado por delante.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —espeta Rufio, avanzando, con las manos enguantadas formando puños y preparadas para pelear.

El cabrón solo se encoge de hombros, tira otra bola de nieve en su dirección y se da a la fuga.

Rufio nunca rechazaría una pelea, y ahora mismo tiene ganas de descargar algo de toda la frustración acumulada que lo come por dentro, así que pica el anzuelo y va detrás del gilipollas cobarde.

Está emprendiendo una persecución inútil, lo que no le sorprende tanto como le molesta.

Y mientras le cuesta respirar y los puntos de la cabeza rapada parece que están a punto de estallar, Rufio sigue al tío corriendo hacia el bosque, resbalando y a punto de caer varias veces.

—¡Deja… de… correr… y… enfréntate… a… mí… como… un… puto… hombre… gilipollas!

Sus provocaciones caen en saco roto.

Sin embargo, varios minutos después, la persecución llega a un abrupto —y casi doloroso— final.

Casi se come una maldita caravana.

Sí, una caravana, plantada en el medio del puto bosque. Y él creía conocer cada parte de esta ciudad como la palma de su mano.

—¿Estás bien por ahí? —escucha que le dice una voz muy familiar detrás de él.

Girándose en el sitio, con los puños levantados preparados para una pelea, los colores desaparecen de su sudorosa cara.

«¿Qué…?»

—¿…coño? —dice su doble terminando su pensamiento, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

Se quita la capucha, exponiendo una cabeza con pelo dos centímetros más largo, el Rufio delante de él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Eh, guapo.

El tío le guiña el ojo.

—¿Campanilla? ¿Qué coño? ¿Eres tú? Deja de jugar, joder.

El Rufio de enfrente alza una ceja y a continuación se acaricia el pecho con ambas manos.

—¿De verdad crees que Campanilla puede tener un cuerpo como este?

—Si no eres ella, ¿quién demonios eres?

—Tú.

—Oh, ¡cierra el maldito pico!

—Te haces una paja cada mañana en la ducha y por la noche antes de irte a dormir, una vez durante la semana y dos los fines de semana.

La mandíbula de Rufio se desencaja.

—También robaste una de las viejas revistas de Jackson y la usaste todas las veces para correrte. Esa es la razón por la cual las páginas siete y ocho llevan años pegadas.

—…

—Te lo he dicho, tío, ¿tú y yo? —El Rufio de la capucha levanta el dedo índice y los señala—. El mismo.

Los brazos le cuelgan sin vida a los costados.

—De la misma manera que Emma Swan es Argos en realidad —finaliza el tío frente a él.

Y entonces algo hace clic en la cabeza confundida de Rufio.

—Volví… —exhala.

El Rufio de la capucha sonríe, azuzándolo.

—Pero Paul ha dicho que no estamos destinados a volver… ha dicho que…

En ese momento, una versión desaliñada de dicho vejestorio aparece entre los árboles de detrás de la caravana, con aspecto de no haberse afeitado en semanas.

—Dije muchas cosas, muchacho. Y aunque me duele admitirlo, ser viejo y sabio no exime a alguien de estar equivocado.

—No me digas… —bufa el doble de Rufio, y entonces se gira para mirarlo—. Vuelve al adosado y dile a ese viejo chiflado que el futuro es de aquellos que son lo suficiente valientes para cambiar su destino.

—¿Y eso funcionará? ¿Es suficiente para convencerle… —mira al Paul arrugado— eh, convencerte?

—Por Dios, no —ríe el hombre—. Pero saca ese chisme…

—Se refiere a tu móvil —dice el Rufio de la capucha amablemente.

—Sí, eso. —Paul hace un gesto desdeñoso con una mano—. Y úsalo para sacar una foto a lo que hay dentro de la caravana. Entonces enséñame la imagen… bueno, a mi yo presente, y será suficiente para demostrarme que ya hemos alterado la línea temporal. Que, de alguna manera, Emma no era la única destinada a interferir.

«¿…dentro de la caravana?»

—¿Qué hay ahí? —pregunta en voz baja, casi con miedo.

—¿Por qué no lo miras por ti mismo?

El Rufio con capucha le da un codazo empujándolo hacia la caravana; donde un calentador portátil zumba en la zona del comedor y latas abiertas de carne de cerdo y habas rebosan del fregadero.

Huele a sudor y a pocilga.

Mientras sus ojos repasan el espacio reducido y la nariz se le arruga al ver el desastre, Rufio se queda paralizado al ver lo que hay en la cama. O, más importante aún, a quién ve.

«Nunca encontraron el cuerpo…»

—Venga, ¿me estás jodiendo?

—Ya lo he vivido. Así que, no gracias. —Su doble sonríe, y después le pasa un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora ve —susurra—. Ve a buscar a Paul, haz lo que tengas que hacer, ponte los pantalones de niño grande y ve a salvar a la Salvadora.


	15. Epílogo: Atadas

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado todo. Gracias por leer la historia y disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Atadas<strong>

_Entrada Nº 1_

_No… no sé qué decir. O por dónde demonios empezar._

_Para mí, escribir siempre ha sido tan doloroso como quitarme una muela, o incluso peor._

_He estado mirando esta página en blanco mucho más de lo que Rufio ha estado acaparando el baño, y si tú pensabas que eras vanidosa (sí, Regina, estoy hablando contigo), confía en mí, no te pareces en nada a este chico. Excepto por Halloween, creo que no he visto a nadie necesitar tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para parecerse al hijo de Beetlejuice y Ronald McDonald. Es tan gracioso como molesto…_

_…necesito hacer pis :(._

_Em… creo que lo que intentaba decir antes, antes de desviarme un poco, era… que los comienzos son difíciles. Y aunque quería empezar esta cosa con un tono algo más poético, supongo que os tendréis que conformar con esto. Estoy muy segura de que no esperáis mucho de mí; tampoco es que esté escribiendo este diario para impresionar a un grupo de snobs literarios. Oh. Espera…_

_No importa._

_Así que, supongo que empezaré la primera entrada diciendo simplemente… hola._

_Me llamo Emma._

_Soy la sheriff de Storybrooke, Maine._

_Una vez fui una niña de acogida, una ladrona de poca monta, una camarera, una repartidora de pizza y una cazarecompensas pateaculos._

_Soy (un poco reacia) el Caballero Blanco y la Salvadora del Mundo de los Cuentos._

_Soy la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador._

_Soy la otra madre de Henry Mills._

_Y soy la idiota de alguien._

_Me llamo Emma Swan. Pero estos días también respondo al alias de Argos. Y esta, señores y señoras, es la versión para todos los públicos de mi… bueno… nuestra historia._

_Disfrutad, espero._

_Allá vamos._

[X-X-X]

El fuego está encendido y el mensaje entregado.

Y mientras Paul se apoya contra un lado de la oxidada y anticuada caravana —su casa durante las últimas cinco semanas o más—, y ve cómo la otra versión de su joven amigo corre hacia la ciudad, sonríe para sus adentros y exhala. Ahora el pecho, que se ha ido hinchando con cada día que pasaba por la anticipación, lo siente ligero como los copos de nieve que empiezan a caer del cielo.

El tiempo de esconderse en el bosque y vivir como ermitaños en su propia ciudad, está cerca de llegar a su conclusión.

Casi se ha terminado, y la proverbial luz al final del túnel está tan cerca que casi puede sentir como el calor acaricia su piel, a pesar de la fría noche de invierno.

Y por eso, la sonrisa externa de Paul iguala de su interior.

—Eh, viejo chiflado…

Un silencioso Rufio le da un golpecito con el codo, con la frente arrugada de una manera reflexiva.

—¿Sí?

—Es muy firme, ¿eh?

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?

—Mi culo — dice el muchacho, con ojos de aprobación pegados al trasero de su otro yo—. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que tenía un buen culo?

—Porque no suelo mirar el trasero a la gente, y mucho menos al de un chico de diecisiete años —dice Paul impávido.

—Solo te digo, viejo, ¿ese de ahí? Ese es el culo de un verdadero hombre. Sólido. Duro.

—Sí —dice conteniendo un suspiro—. Diría que es tan duro como…

—¡Ay!

Paul sonríe.

—Eso.

—¡¿En serio?! —sisea Rufio ofendido, masajeándose la parte superior de la cabeza—. Hostia puta, ¿intentas abrirme los puntos?

—Exageras demasiado, solo ha sido un golpecito.

—Lo que sea; como si que te hagan una cirugía cerebral no fuese lo suficientemente malo, probablemente hayas matado otras quinientas de mis neuronas.

—Confía en mí, muchacho, no necesitas ayuda con eso. Tú solito haces un gran trabajo.

—Gilipollas.

El chico pone los ojos en blanco.

Podría responderle que cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición, pero Paul deja pasar el tema encogiéndose de hombros y se coloca el bastón bajo el brazo.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces…?

—Casi es la hora. ¿Estás emocionado de ir por fin a casa y ver a tu hermano?

Rufio se encoge de hombros y se rasca bajo la nariz, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Estoy más emocionado por ver mi cama.

—¿Cansado de dormir en el suelo a mi lado?

Una mirada intensa es la respuesta que recibe.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Viejo, roncas como un rinoceronte, tu puta colonia huele a líquido de embalsamar —dice Rufio con franqueza y sin complejos—. ¿Todos los viejos huelen a muerto?

—Solo aquellos que te matan mientras duermes.

—Suerte que vamos a tomar caminos separados, entonces.

—Suerte —coincide Paul con una sonrisita—. ¿Sabes?, hay una cosa que tienes que hacer antes de volver a tu casa en Sheppard Lane…

—Hablar con quien ya sabes, lo sé.

—Bueno, sí, pero hay otra cosa…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué otra cosa? —Rufio se sacude distraído la nieve de los pies, con las cejas fruncidas—. Hemos trazado el plan esta tarde, y nunca mencionaste que tendría que hacer otra cosa más allá de ser mensajero. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

Prefiriendo demostrarlo, Paul hace un par de tijeras con los dedos y los mueve cerca de su cabeza.

El líder de los Niños Perdidos frunce el ceño, entonces pestañea, y en un instante, la mirada de confusión se transforma en una de horror sin adulterar.

—No…

—Sí.

Rufio sacude la cabeza con vehemencia.

–No.

—Sí.

Paul asiente.

—Venga yaaaa —gimotea el chico—. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Por el bien de tu hermano, una vez más, voy a decir sí —dice Paul, y antes de que Rufio pueda abrir la boca y lloriquear, alza una mano para acabar con toda protesta diciendo—: Muchacho, el pelo no te pudo haber crecido de un día para el otro.

—Eso es porque no lo ha hecho.

—Sí —dice Paul con paciencia—. Esa poción curativa que le compraste a Baba Yaga hizo maravillas con tus dolores de cabeza y tu pelo, puedo verlo.

—¡Exactamente! Esto no es barato, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Pero tienes que tener algo en cuenta, aunque haya pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que lo has visto, solo han pasado horas desde la última vez que te vieron los ojos de Jackson.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, deja de ser tan obtuso y córtate el pelo! No puedes ir a casa con ese aspecto; solo conseguirás que el hombre piense que ha perdido la cabeza.

El puchero de Rufio es tan petulante como el pisotón que da en el suelo.

—Oh, por favor, es pelo, volverá a crecer.

—Dice el tío al que le gusta llevar un sombrero porkpie para ocultar el hecho de que no tiene.

La expresión de la cara de Paul sigue sin cambiar, no le impresiona. No pica en el anzuelo.

—Soy como ese tal Sansón, todo mi poder está en el pelo.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto —suspira—. Rufio, has desafiado los dictados del destino y has salvado a nuestra amiga cuando estabas pelado. Creo que estás exagerando demasiado por el maldito pelo; el poder está en ti, no en esas hebras de queratina de tu dura cabeza.

Eso parece funcionar. O, por lo menos, eso piensa Paul. Con la mandíbula tensa, Rufio mira hacia otro lado.

—Escucha, solo ha necesitado poco más de un mes para crecer, ¿qué son otras cinco semanas?

Con los labios fruncidos con hosquedad y con la cara como la de todos los adolescentes cuando los mayores les obligan a hacer algo que no quieren, Rufio se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y se va pisando fuerte hasta un pequeño claro.

—Dale la última dosis, voy al parque a esperar —refunfuña a Paul.

—Muchacho…

Agitando una mano desdeñosa, sin siquiera mira atrás, el chico sigue su camino.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pasaré por el barbero antes de ir a casa y cogeré «prestada» una puta cuchilla también.

Calmado, Paul deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a estar en el parque?

—Esa mujer casi me arrolla, ¿recuerdas? Estoy muy seguro.

—Si tú lo dices… —dice aceptando sus palabras.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre y por algún tipo de preocupación paternal, no se mueve ni un centímetro hasta que Rufio llega al árbol que marca el límite del hechizo que los oculta, tan pronto como lo deja atrás, Paul sube por las escaleras metálicas de la caravana.

En el momento en el que la puerta chirriante se cierra detrás de él, el olor a almizcle y carne rancia le da de lleno en la cara, y, como siempre, la expresión de Paul se agria como si hubiese chupado un limón. Nunca se va a acostumbrar a ese repugnante olor —tampoco quiere—, y, por suerte, en pocas horas, no tendrá que volver a vivir con él de nuevo.

Y como si estuviera en el futuro, tiene un ataque de autocompasión por su solitaria existencia, imaginándose lo que será cuando piense en este momento, en el tiempo que compartió una pequeña caravana con un adolescente tirado, y corta la emoción de raíz.

De pie sobre la alfombra raída, se quita las botas con un gruñido y las deja ahí, prefiriendo caminar con sus calcetines de lana que con el calzado húmedo y sucio. La cocina está al alcance de la mano, de allí coge la caja de zapatos que está al lado de la tostadora, recoge los restos de la cena de Rufio del fregadero y los tira a la bolsa de basura que hay al lado de la nevera.

Saca el único vial que queda en la caja, que ni siquiera está lleno. Solo queda una dosis, pero es todo lo que necesitan.

Pronto, tendrá el tratamiento adecuado; una manera correcta de alimentarse y la atención médica necesaria. Pero por ahora se lleva el vial en la mano y se dirige a la habitación al final de la caravana, el bastón hace un ruido sordo con el suelo metálico.

Se detiene en la puerta, como siempre, y observa la figura que está tendida en la cama, inanimada como una roca.

Y como cada vez que va a mirar al cuarto, Paul agarra el pomo de la puerta y espera aguantando la respiración. En el momento que ve cómo el pecho le sube y baja, es cuando se permite volver a respirar.

—Hora de la medicina, Emma —dice suavemente—. Sé que sabe fatal, pero aguanta conmigo una vez más, ¿vale?

Sentándose en el borde del basto colchón, Paul apoya el bastón en el regazo y desenrosca la tapa del vial. El horrible mejunje le retuerce el estómago.

—Rufio se ha ido —murmura, separándole los labios a la mujer con el pulgar—. Por fin le he dicho que se tenía que cortar el pelo, y tal y como predije esta mañana, no se ha alegrado mucho.

Despacio, con cuidado, vierte el líquido azul brillante en la boca de Emma, sin derramar ni una sola gota.

—Siempre te quejabas de lo vanidoso que era el muchacho, nunca lo dudé, pero uno no puede hacerse a la idea de la vanidad de Rufio hasta que tiene que compartir el baño con el chico. Todos los días, le doy gracias al cielo por no tener una vejiga hiperactiva; no puse mucha ropa interior en la maleta.

El vial ya está vacío, Paul empuja suavemente la barbilla de Emma para cerrarle la boca. Y al igual que las otras veces que le dio una dosis del elixir de Jafar —una poción curativa que consiguió a cambio de los hechizos de protección más poderosos de Asheneamon— un color rojo empieza a subir por la cara de Emma, dándole color a las mejillas y los labios.

Sim embargo, todavía no se mueve.

Una vez más, la esperanza que crecía en su pecho se atenúa, y los hombros de Paul se hunden por la decepción.

—Oh, Emma —suspira con tristeza, negando con la cabeza—. Cuando te dije lo del respaldo y alenté tu decisión de cargar la espada con tu propia energía, no me refería a que sacrificases cada centímetro de tu vida.

Tapa el vial y lo tira con el resto, en una caja a los pies de la cama.

Otro suspiro abandona sus labios.

—Pero supongo que todas las almas heroicas sienten la misma predilección por el autosacrificio, ¿no? Todo o nada, ve con todo o no lo intentes. Tontos honorables, como decíamos los eruditos como yo; el tema de los innumerables cuentos de valentía y coraje.

Cubre la mano inerte de Emma con la suya y, con una sonrisa triste en los labios, Paul le da un cariñoso apretón.

—Bueno, querida amiga, no solo la has salvado. La ciudad todavía sigue en pie gracias a tus acciones. Y aunque estoy agradecido por ello, deseo que recibas más que esto a cambio de tus obras altruistas. Siempre son los buenos los que acaban pagando —exhala Paul con tristeza, y luego, en el último momento murmura—: No digo que la vida sea más indulgente con el mal, es solo que la gente como tú siempre está dispuesta a pagar el precio más alto.

Y no hay mayor recordatorio de eso, que el fragmento roto que está en la estantería; una pieza de la espada de Ashe que él y Rufio tuvieron problemas para sacar de la clavícula cuando el chico sacó a Emma del río. Todavía se sorprende con que ninguno de los dos se cortase con la hoja y acabasen con el alma absorbida dadas las circunstancias.

Fue toda una odisea, sí, pero lo que Paul no es capaz de olvidar sobre ese momento angustioso, es la imagen de Emma expulsando una copiosa cantidad de sangre entre los labios y la manera en que sus dedos habían arañado su camisa sin poder hacer nada, como si el dolor se estuviese mezclando con el conocimiento —y la aceptación— de que la muerte era inminente. No fue distinta a la expresión de su madre enferma cuando llegó el final de su vida, y la semejanza era tal, que por un segundo vaciló y casi dejó caer la caja con los viales.

Cogiendo el toro por los cuernos, Rufio le quitó la caja, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, vació el contenido de un vial entero en la boca entreabierta de Emma y otro en la herida abierta del pecho.

Solo así se detuvo la violenta hemorragia.

Esa fue la última vez que vio brillar esos ojos esmeralda antes de que el instinto de conservación hiciese aparición y los escondiese de este mundo cruel y doloroso.

Ha pasado más de un mes, y Emma no se ha despertado desde entonces.

—Espero que seas como tu madre —murmura Paul mientras se levanta con la ayuda de su bastón, las rodillas temblorosas protestan por el dolor—. Si veintiocho viales de elixir no te han despertado, querida amiga, a lo mejor un pequeño beso lo hace.

Tiene que hacerlo.

Tiene que ser así.

Los tontos honorables también se merecen un final feliz.

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 5_

_Eh, ¿quieres hablar sobre ironía?_

_¿Qué te parece esto…? Después de pasarme semanas sintiéndome como si me hubiesen sacado del mío, a patadas y gritos por casi todos en esta pequeña ciudad (pero sobre todo por mis ayudantes), aquí estoy de nuevo._

_En un armario._

_¿Y la mejor parte? Vivo en él._

_Me apuesto a que Ruby, Leroy y August se mearían de la risa si lo supieran._

_Esta es la única «habitación» que me pudieron dejar los Niños Perdidos, ya ves. Y como los mendigos no pueden elegir, me mordí la lengua, metí toda mi basura dentro y me establecí aquí. Además, he dormido en sitios peores (para ejemplo, véase la entrada número 3), y podría ser peor que un pequeño y polvoriento armario que apesta a periódico viejo y calcetines mojados._

_Y para ser honesta, no es tan malo._

_No es mi habitación del sótano, y sí, puede que sea malo para todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo que tenga que dormir como un feto para caber, pero por lo menos tengo mi propia almohada, mi propia sábana y, lo mejor de todo, mi propio espacio._

_Tengo mi privacidad en esta «habitación». Y confía en mí, en una cabaña llena de niños metiéndose en tus asuntos, eso es todo lo que una persona puede pedir._

_Aquí, puedo quitarme la máscara y dejar descansar a Argos; aquí, puedo ser Emma de nuevo._

_Y es… refrescante._

_La echo un poco de menos, ¿sabes?_

_No tanto como os echo de menos a vosotros, pero la echo de menos._

_Nunca me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba vivir en mi propia piel hasta que me he tenido que ponerme en la de otra persona. Supongo que hay veces que tienes que dar un paso atrás y verte a través de los ojos de otra persona para apreciar las cosas que siempre has subestimado. Para aceptar y abrazar los muchos defectos que hacen a uno ser imperfectamente… perfecto._

_Y es curioso que haya necesitado convertirme en Argos para enfrentarme a la verdad de que, sí, a pesar de mis muchas carencias, valgo algo._

_Para alguien._

_Incluso si ese alguien, después de veintiocho años de existencia, soy yo misma._

[X-X-X]

Regina no puede moverse.

Es muy consciente de su entorno; el zumbido procedente de la salida de aire cerca del suelo… las manchas de pintura en las paredes del pasillo… la señal luminosa de la salida de incendios parpadeando… y del sonido de su móvil cuando golpea el suelo porque ha dejado caer el brazo a un lado.

Es muy consciente, sí, pero aun así, la comprensión le falla, al igual que sus extremidades.

Han pasado minutos desde que la llamada se cortó de repente, a lo mejor han sido horas, y todavía no es capaz de moverse.

«Porque… soy Argos. Y te…»

«No.»

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

No… no… no… no… no.

Ese hombre está _muerto_; ese hombre está _desaparecido_.

Emma Swan está _viva_; Emma Swan estaba justo _aquí_.

«Y por mucho que me saques de quicio, nunca podría dejar que te pasase nada malo…»

Un nudo aparece en la garganta de Regina.

«Está.»

Emma _está_ aquí.

Esa insufrible mujer está en algún lugar de esta ciudad de mala muerte, de vuelta hacia ella para recibir una bronca merecida. Nadie se merece que le asusten así. Nadie… ni siquiera una reina malvada.

«¿La razón por la que intenté salvarte del espectro?»

La señal de la salida de incendios parpadea débilmente una vez más… dos… y al final, muere.

Regina permanece quieta.

«No podría imaginarme vivir en un mundo donde no existiese tu culo sarcástico.»

Y sin previo aviso, como si encontrase su concentración, su cerebro recupera la claridad, y de repente, esas palabras conmovedoras adquieren un significado distinto.

Escucha su propia sangre agolpada en los oídos, y mientras palidece, Regina se tambalea hacia delante. Extendiendo la mano, se apoya en la pared, el ruido de la fiesta reverbera contra la madera barata y contra su piel.

Argos la salvó del espectro, esa persona tuvo éxito donde Emma Swan falló. Y durante mucho tiempo, Regina no ha podido entender la peculiaridad de esa acción desinteresada; o su motivación. Por lo menos, no hasta…

«No.»

«No… no… no.»

Le dijo específicamente a esa cabezota que no muriese por su causa.

Pero… ahora… ahora no puede respirar.

No puede ni pensar.

Todo lo que puede hacer es _sentir_.

Y en cuanto la negación cae como un castillo de naipes, la muy familiar ira que todo lo abarca, toma su lugar y prende la llama en el pecho de Regina.

Esto no.

«Otra vez no.»

Esa mujer no… esa idiota no.

Regina inhala un suspiro tembloroso, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

Su… idiota.

—¿Mamá?

«Henry.»

Y así como así, la furia se hace pequeña y la sobreviene una devastadora sensación de pérdida que se aferra a su corazón.

—Es la hora del amigo invisible. La abuela los está reuniendo a todos en el salón.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, se muerde el labio y se endereza, dándole todavía la espalda a su querido hijo.

—Eh, ¿mamá? Se te ha caído el teléfono, ¿lo sabes?

Cuando no se mueve para cogerlo, Henry, ajeno a todo, continúa:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? ¿Ha vuelto Emma?

Eso es todo lo que puede aguantar, y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Regina, un sonido ahogado se le escapa entre los labios temblorosos.

Y lo siguiente que escucha es la puerta del apartamento cerrándose y pasos que se acercan.

—¿Mamá? ¿Está… está todo bien? —pregunta Henry con cuidado, cuando se acerca a su lado, sus ojos marrones se iluminan con preocupación al ver su cara—. Estás llorando…

Y solo cuando se toca las mejillas con los dedos, siente abundante humedad en su piel.

Se limpia las lágrimas con rapidez. Pero simplemente mirar en otra dirección es algo inútil, por mucho que limpie, nada puede borrar lo que Henry ya ha visto.

—¿Mamá?

—Henry, no… —empieza a decir.

Entonces frunce el ceño, la voz ronca que sale de su boca suena extraña a sus oídos.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No… —dice, fallando otra vez, y con la frustración y la impotencia carcomiéndola por dentro, lo único que consigue decir Regina es un débil, pero certero—: N-no lo sé.

—¿Qué hay de Emma? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —insiste con la desesperación de una mujer que está al borde del colapso—. No… es que… no…

—Pero mamá…

—¡Ya no sé lo que pasa!

Henry se sobresalta.

Regina pestañea.

No suele usar ese tono con él muy a menudo, ambos lo saben, por lo tanto, su salida de tono solo sirve para hacer más pronunciada la arruga entre las cejas de su hijo, que simplemente gimotea un débil:

—Mamá…

Y eso, mezclado con la expresión de su cara, hace que recobre la compostura.

—L-lo siento, cariño —dice rápidamente, acariciándole las mejillas—. No he debido alzar la voz. Solo estoy…

—Asustada —observa Henry. Entonces se tensa—. ¿Está el espectro…?

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, coge la mano izquierda de Regina y se la acerca a la cara, sus ojos abiertos como platos se centran en la palma.

Los músculos de su cara se relajan ante la ausencia de la marca.

—¿Mamá? —Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, y con la calma típica de un chico que está luchando para poner una cara valiente, pregunta—: ¿Dónde está Emma?

—Eso… eso es lo que me gustaría saber, querido —admite con voz tranquila.

—Ha ido a por más bebidas, ¿verdad? ¿Le ha pasado…? —dice vacilando—. ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

El estómago se le contrae, y los ojos empiezan a humedecérsele con lágrimas frescas.

Por su bien… por el bien de Henry… por el bien de ambos…

—Sinceramente espero que no.

—¿Henry? ¿Regina? Estamos a punto de empezar.

«Blanca.»

La noche no podría ir peor.

—¿Ha vuelto Emma?

Y… parece que sí.

Poco a poco, y a pesar de su falta de compostura, se gira y se queda cara a cara con la mujer que se asoma desde la puerta del apartamento.

Con solo una mirada hacia sus caras, Mary Margaret sale al pasillo —con mucha menos jovialidad—, parece que la lucidez se está abriendo paso en su cerebro ahogado en alcohol.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La garganta se le cierra, Regina mira hacia otro lado y aprieta la mandíbula, pestañeando con tanta rapidez que se le escapan un par de lágrimas y le resbalan por la cara. Es una prueba del estado de su cabeza, y corazón, enseñarle a Blancanieves, de todas las personas, un resquicio de su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Mary Margaret otra vez, esta vez con más urgencia que antes.

Es Henry el que da un paso hacia delante y niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos.

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 8_

_Adivina qué he hecho hoy._

_Mi primer hurto desde que salí del reformatorio._

_Y no, no estoy hablando de colarme en la mansión y coger ropa y dinero, eso lo hice hace un par de días, tan pronto como llegué. Además, desde que descubrí la verdad, no considero robarme a mí misma un delito. No es robar cuando ya es tuyo, ¿no? Debería saberlo, soy la Sheriff._

_Entonces… qué he robado, te preguntarás._

_Oh, solo un par de arbustos de lilas._

_Nada grave._

_Así que, técnicamente, mi único crimen real en Storybrooke es birlarte las flores, Majestad._

_Ha sido un grano en el culo, tengo que admitirlo. Rufio y yo tuvimos que hacer dos viajes, y tuvimos que hacerlo a plena luz del día._

_Con un par, ¿eh?_

_Nah, simplemente sabía que no iba a haber nadie en la casa. Todo el mundo estaba en el bosque buscando una fisura; ya sabes, de la que fui responsable (indirectamente) cuando aparecí en el claro. Sí, esa._

_Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que un cíclope va a aparecer en un par de días e irá a la ciudad, justo en el medio del Festival de Otoño, toda esa operación de «buscar en el bosque» fue completamente un fracaso._

_No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto._

_El cañón de Jackson, junto con tu magia, Regina, salvarán el día. Así que, cuando me compré la moto, me aseguré de plantarle la idea en la cabeza. Y como no había ni rastro del cañón cuando pasé por Sheppard Lane esta mañana, parece que mi pequeño plan ha dado sus frutos. El tío anda corto de dinero; el cañón ya debería estar en el escaparate de la tienda de empeños de Gold._

_De todos modos, volvamos a las lilas._

_Me gustaría poder decirte que lo siento por robarlas, en serio. Pero no lo siento._

_Estas florecillas sirven para un propósito más grande. Más que ser un instrumento para burlarme de mi yo pasado… más que para llamar la atención… más que para cualquier otra cosa, sirven para hacerme sentir como en casa._

_Por lo tanto, puedes estar segura de que están en buenas manos._

_Voy a cuidarlas con mucho cuidado, te lo prometo. Y cuando llegue el momento y estés leyendo este cuaderno, por favor, busca a Rufio y pídele que os lleve a nuestra cabaña del bosque. Dile que os enseñe mi jardín; mi pedazo de hogar fuera del hogar._

_Coge los arbustos y vuelve a plantarlos en su sitio._

_Y cuando llegue la primavera y empiecen a florecer, espero que pienses en mí, en tu ladronzuela de lilas, y recuerdes que, como esas flores, yo encontré mi hogar contigo._

[X-X-X]

Las palabras de la mujer desaparecida han sido proféticas.

Regina se ha convertido en la aguafiestas.

En el instante que las palabras «Emma es Argos» salen de su boca, un silencio sombrío desciende sobre la multitud, incluso la música navideña acaba por apagarse, y por un breve momento se podría escuchar un alfiler contra el suelo. Entonces, como movidos por una fuerza invisible, cada persona de la habitación entra en acción a la vez.

Ahora, es un pandemonio.

—Sabio, Dormilón, Mudito, buscad en el bosque al este de la ciudad. Tímido, Mocoso, Feliz, id al oeste —ladra Leroy a los enanos borrachos semidesnudos, y nada más acabar, se dirige a los hombres bajo el muérdago—. Archie, tú y tu amante gay os venís conmigo, nos vamos al sur.

—El resto con coche, id en parejas —anuncia August desde lo alto de la mesilla del café, tirando al suelo un plato con frutos secos y varias latas vacías—. Buscad por todos los caminos, cada callejón. Cuando veáis cualquier señal de Emma o del escarabajo, llamad a la comisaría. La llamada se desviará a Leroy, a Ruby o a mí.

—Yo cubriré los muelles y la playa —declara la Abuelita, yendo hacia la puerta con iniciativa y acariciando el cuello de Marco al pasar por su lado—. Eres libre de unirte, viejo, si puedes seguirme el ritmo. Ahora, ¡que alguien llame a mi nieta y le diga lo que está pasando!

—¡Lo hago yo! —dice Whale, abotonándose la camisa y metiéndosela en los pantalones—. Y buscaré en el hospital y el colegio también.

—Voy contigo.

Thomas le sigue, con Ashley detrás.

—Yo movilizaré al resto de las monjas —dice Azul a los Encantadores antes de irse con Nova y sus secuaces—. Os diremos algo en cuanto sepamos de ella.

—Vamos al puente Toll y a la cueva Aris. —Mary Margaret, pálida, se gira hacia su marido agarrándose a su antebrazo con fuerza—. La encontraremos, ¿verdad?

—La encontraremos. —David besa a su mujer en la frente—. Siempre lo hacemos.

Regina, a pesar de todo, pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vámonos a casa. —Henry le da un tirón a la mano, haciendo que aparte la atención de sus abuelos y sus tediosas frases—. Estará ahí, lo sé. Vale, es muy obvio que esté ahí, pero siempre está en el último sitio que te imaginas, ¿no?

Puede que sea cierto, sí. Pero hay un problema…

—Esa idiota nos trajo hasta aquí. —Regina se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Vamos a tener que ir caminando porque no nos puedo teletransportar a casa sin ella a…

—Yo os llevo —se ofrece Michael Tillman, para su sorpresa.

El hombre nunca ha sido tímido a la hora de mostrar lo mucho que odia su existencia, pese a que sus hijos son amigos.

Por eso, sin poder evitarlo, la parte desconfiada de Regina espeta:

—¿Y por qué demonios lo haría?

—Emma me reunió con mi familia —explica con sencillez—. He pensado que sería apropiado ayudarla a reunirse con la suya.

—Yo… —Regina traga saliva—. Gracias.

Menos de un par de minutos después, se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta del mecánico con Henry y los retoños de Michael apretados en la parte de atrás.

Por la manera en la que las personas abandonan el decrépito edificio del apartamento de los Encantadores para ir a sus respectivos vehículos, uno podría pensar que la policía ha hecho una redada en la fiesta de una panda de niñatos depravados.

Y si no estuviese a un suspiro tembloroso de tener un ataque de pánico, Regina estallaría en carcajadas al pensar en, cómo después de tantos años, todavía puede desalojar una fiesta.

Uno de los enanos choca torpemente contra un poste telefónico.

Y aunque Michael se estremece a su lado, y los niños sueltan un «ay», Regina lucha contra el gemido que resuena en las profundidades de su garganta.

—Estoy b'en…

Mudito hace un gesto con la mano hacia todos y hacia nadie en particular, mientras uno de sus hermanos lo mete a él y a su nariz sangrante en la furgoneta.

Regina rechina los dientes.

Habrá suerte si con esta gente pasada de vueltas encuentran a esta mujer suya.

Ya es difícil intentar localizar a una persona en la oscuridad de la noche con las carreteras en malas condiciones, pero se lo imagina mil veces peor cuando la gente que la está buscando está: a) borrachos hasta la saciedad, b) corriendo como pollos decapitados o c) todo lo anterior; como es el caso.

Las carreteras heladas de Storybrooke van a estar inundadas de conductores borrachos muy nerviosos. Todavía no ha empezado, pero esta cacería humana ya va camino de ser una pesadilla ridículamente desastrosa; un fiasco de proporciones catastróficas.

Regina no es religiosa, ni espiritual, pero reza a quien sea, a lo que sea que haya ahí fuera, para que su idiota no sea la que pague el precio de la ineptitud de sus aspirantes a rescatadores.

Y cuando Michael maniobra para alejarse de la acera, apoya su sien palpitante contra la fría ventana e intenta encontrar un ápice de calma en medio del caos que la rodea y, también, en lo más profundo de su interior.

—En el asiento trasero, Nicholas y Ava no dejan de parlotear incesantemente, hablando a mil por hora, haciendo preguntas que ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar a responder.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser Emma ese rarito?

—Yo creía que Argos era un hombre.

—Sí, ¿y no está, como, muerto?

Regina cierra los ojos y aboga por aislarse antes de lanzarles una bola de fuego para callarlos.

Incluso Henry, con su inquietud, decide ignorar las risitas de sus insensibles amigos. Se inclina hacia delante, apoya la frente contra la parte posterior de su asiento y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, agarrándole el abrigo, buscando consuelo en su ansiedad compartida.

—La vamos a encontrar, ¿verdad? —dice al final, con un hilo de voz mientras sus dedos la aprietan más—. No quiero que se muera…

—Ni tú, ni yo, cariño. —Regina coloca la mano encima de la de Henry, otra lágrima se le escapa de los ojos mientras con la otra mano se toca el colgante—. Ni tú, ni yo.

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 15_

_Es la una y pico de la madrugada y estoy escribiendo esto boca arriba con las piernas apoyadas contra la pared del armario, una linterna entre los dientes y los ronquidos de Batacazo en los oídos. Las gafas que me robé a mí misma se me deslizan por la nariz, y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que casi me apuñalo un ojo con el boli al colocármelas. Es toda una batalla, en serio, pero como siempre, me las voy arreglando. A lo mejor me las engancharé a la cabeza con celo, no sé._

_De todas formas, como probablemente habrás adivinado, los gremlins están dormidos. Los llamo gremlins, pero lo creas o no, lo digo con cariño. No es síndrome de Estocolmo, confía en mí. Estos chicos, estos huérfanos, me recuerdan mucho a alguien que conozco. Es tan escalofriante como desgarrador. Mirarlos es como mirar en un espejo y verme a mí hace veinte años; la misma mirada hastiada, la misma expresión endurecida._

_Bueno… salvo Bolsillos._

_Ese chico es especial. Recuerdo que Gold me dijo que era un niño nacido del Amor Verdadero, pero no creo que sea eso lo que le hace especial._

_Creo que es lo que se suele llamar un alma vieja._

_Sí, el chaval es un bribón como sus amigos, y tiene una picaresca que a veces pone a Rufio en entredicho, pero de alguna manera, Bolsillos se las ha arreglado para mantener una luz, alegría y pureza que haría que alguien como Mary Margaret pareciese mezquino._

_Y aunque nunca he sido muy fan del optimismo ingenuo, es refrescante ver a alguien tan inocente con todo lo que ha vivido._

_Ha acabado cogiéndome un extraño cariño, ¿sabes? Me sigue a todas partes como un cachorrillo, ansioso por pasar un rato conmigo, y eso a pesar de la máscara rara y la espada mucho más rara todavía. No te voy a mentir, por muy conmovida que esté, también estoy preocupada por su salud mental._

_El viejo Argos tiene un grupie. ¿No da un poco de miedo?_

_En fin, hablando de mi pequeño fan… ahí está otra vez. Duerme en un catre cerca de mi armario, y al igual que Batacazo ronca, a él también lo escucho todas las noches. Bolsillos siempre, siempre, llama a su madre en sueños. Y siempre me trae recuerdos espantosos de mi infancia._

_No creo que yo llamase nunca a mis padres cuando era joven, pero eso no significa que no desease o rezase para que de alguna manera apareciesen mágicamente ante mi cama, tristes y disculpándose por haberme abandonado._

_Me despertaba decepcionada a diario. Pero lo superé. De alguna manera, lo hice._

_Sé que ya escribí sobre mi etapa en el sistema hace unas entradas, pero déjame decirte algo rápido sobre el sistema de acogida en este país. Como todas las cosas en la vida, hay niveles y criterios: bueno, mejor, lo mejor y similares. Verás, hay algunos hogares que son perfectos… otros que son buenos… muchos que son simplemente decentes… y entonces, están los que son una mierda, los que harían parecer una redada de crack el lugar perfecto para criar niños._

_Te dije que fui pasando por un montón de sitios diferentes, tienes un intento para adivinar en cuál solía acabar._

_Si has elegido el último, te llevas una estrella._

_Mi suerte de mierda siempre me hacía sacar el palito más corto cuando se trataba de hogares de acogida. Es como es, supongo._

_Aunque, una vez, conseguí acabar en uno perfecto. Una pareja joven y dulce que intentaba tener un hijo; Tim e Isabel Wilson, creo que eran sus nombres. Me llevaron y me trataron como si fuese suya. Entonces, por supuesto, se quedaron embarazados. Y cualesquiera que fueran los planes que tuviesen para adoptarme, se fueron a la mierda, y unos meses más tarde, yo, con tres años, me vi otra vez fuera de un nuevo hogar._

_No me enteré de esa casi adopción hasta que tuve seis años; Tommy (sí, el mismo hermano de acogida que intentó enseñarme a nadar dejando que me ahogase) me lo dijo después de destrozar su camión con un martillo cuando decapitó a mi Barbie (sí, solía tener una, no te rías). Creo que ese fue el día en que dejé de tener esperanza. Ese fue el momento en que la amargura de mi interior no dejó de crecer y crecer hasta que ocupó todo mi pecho y no pude respirar nada más que mi propio resentimiento. Quiero decir, tenía que haber algo realmente mal conmigo si los padres y los posibles padres me rechazaban, no una, sino dos veces._

_Me di por vencida en la idea de tener una familia._

_Para mí, la familia era algo tan desconocido como el llamativo coche deportivo del tío de al lado, y probablemente éste fuese más fácil de conseguir, pero aunque me imaginaba a mí misma conduciendo uno por la ciudad, muy dentro de mí sabía que era una de esas cosas en la vida que solo conseguiría admirar de lejos._

_Ese coche, como la familia, era un sueño imposible._

_Entonces, por supuesto, avanzamos veintidós años, y un chico valiente llama a la puerta de mi apartamento y me convence para que lo lleve a su casa en una pequeña ciudad de Maine._

_Y… lo hice._

_Y cuando debí irme, me quedé; cuando debí marchar, eché raíces._

_Y meses después, me fui a vivir con el chico y su madre a su gran casa, y descubrí por mí misma lo que se sentía al conducir un bonito deportivo rojo._

_Fue alucinante._

_Aterrador, sí, pero jodidamente excitante._

_El mejor paseo de toda mi vida._

_Y digo esto a pesar de la —o quizás debido a ella— más sarcástica, mala, descarada copiloto que se haya sentado a mi lado._

_Así que… gracias Henry… gracias Regina… por dejar que me montase en vuestro Ferrari._

_(Incluso aunque tuviese que saltar de él en marcha para salvarlo.)_

_Siento no sentirlo._

_Porque, ¿por qué debería hacerlo cuando todo lo que hago es proteger a mi familia?_

_P.D.: Tenemos seguro, ¿verdad?_

_Eh. Solo me quedaba contigo. Sin sentido del humor, ¿recuerdas? :P_

[X-X-X]

Tal y como la dejaron hace horas, la mansión está a oscuras cuando llegan a casa.

Sin que les importe el calzado de la calle que todavía tienen puesto, en el instante que ponen un pie en el vestíbulo, empiezan a recorrer la casa gritando el nombre de Emma; Regina repasa la primera planta y el sótano, Henry cubre la segunda planta y el ático.

Buscan en cada habitación, en cada armario, en cada rincón, en cada grieta, y para decepción de su hijo y su propia consternación, no encuentran ninguna señal de la mujer perdida por ningún lado.

Frustrados, sin éxito y aterrorizados hasta decir basta, se encuentran al final de las escaleras cuando todo lo dicho ya está hecho. Sus caras tienen pintadas la misma consternación.

Henry, su pobre hijo, está al borde de las lágrimas.

—Pensaba de verdad que estaría aquí —murmura, mirando al suelo, como si fuese culpa suya que no hayan podido encontrar a su madre en la casa—. ¿Dónde podría estar?

La única respuesta que le puede dar es una caricia en la mejilla.

Ella tampoco lo sabe.

Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la pérdida, Regina se toma un momento para centrarse en respirar, intentando despejar su mente agotada. Se estaría haciendo un flaco favor —pero muy especialmente, a esa bufona cabezota suya— si no mantiene fría la cabeza durante la Operación Idiota.

Y a pesar de que no es fácil encontrar claridad cuando las emociones y los nervios le nublan la cabeza y le impiden pensar, de manera distraída, se agarra el collar, presiona el pulgar contra el cisne y se obliga a centrarse.

La inspiración le viene pasado un rato.

Y casi de inmediato, comienza a moverse. Ardiendo con un nuevo propósito, coge la mano de Henry y los saca de casa con paso decidido, escogiendo emplear una de las tácticas favoritas de Emma cuando las cosas le estallan en la cara, porque siempre lo hacen. Regina se mueve por intuición.

Y así, coge el Mercedes y los conduce a Sherwood Park, donde los sinuosos caminos están desolados… donde las farolas fundidas superan a las que funcionan… donde el abundante follaje está cubierto por la nieve espesa… y donde casi atropella a un Niño Perdido que corre.

—¡Mamá, cuidado!

Apartando la mirada del parque y devolviéndola a la carretera, Regina pisa el freno; la siguiente cosa que escucha es un golpe que se hace eco desde fuera, cuando un par de pies saltan y se posan sobre el capó, ágiles como una gacela, pero aterrizando como un rinoceronte.

—¡Lo siento! —grita Rufio mientras salta para continuar su carrera hacia las casas cercanas.

El casi choque no ralentiza o interrumpe su paso.

—_Tú_ —sisea Regina.

El corazón le retumba en los oídos, mitad de ella quiere perseguirlo y golpearlo.

Y, entonces, como un destello, la comprensión aparta a un lado su ira.

Teniendo en cuenta que Emma es Argos, ese Niño Perdido le puede dar respuestas, y se las dará.

Decidida, lleva el coche hacia la acera con la intención de seguirle como una quitanieves va a por una montaña de nieve con piernas, pero entonces, Henry señala con un dedo hacia el parabrisas y grita:

—¡ESCARABAJO!

Una vez más, Regina clava los frenos con saña, y es bueno que no fuesen a mucha velocidad, si no habrían patinado por la carretera hasta una zanja.

El escurridizo Niño Perdido desaparece por una de las casas, puede que la de Paul, si no se equivoca. Pero ir tras ese canalla queda apartado a un lado en favor de dirigirse hacia esa monstruosidad amarilla que resalta dolorosamente sobre el blanco que los rodea.

Frena detrás del coche aparcado con tanta rapidez, que es un milagro que no hayan chocado contra el trasero del escarabajo.

Y aunque el estómago se le cae a los pies cuando echa un vistazo al interior del vehículo y no ve a nadie dentro, las llaves puestas en el contacto le ofrecen un resquicio de esperanza.

La sonrisa que tira de los labios de Regina está cargada del mismo sentimiento que el suspiro de alivio que deja escapar Henry.

La mujer está aquí.

Ahora solo tienen que saber en dónde.

Y a medida que Regina se endereza para explorar los alrededores, otro presentimiento se hace notar en la parte posterior de la cabeza, un presentimiento persistente y molesto como un picor, pero antes de decir nada, parece que Henry llega a la misma conclusión y se le adelanta.

—¿No dijo que el espectro apareció cerca del estanque?

Cogidos de la mano, salen corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con reminiscencias de su estancia en Mifflin Street, se precipitan hacia el estanque congelado para no encontrar a nadie allí. Sin embargo, no significa que no hayan dado con ninguna pista de Emma Swan.

Los copos que caen del cielo las han ocultado, pero Regina puede distinguir varias huellas en el suelo. Y cuando observa un grupo de ellas y ve que coinciden con su talla, el bello de la nuca se le eriza, paralizándola.

Regina se estremece, pero no es por la brisa o el temor que le recorre las venas.

«Magia.»

Es inconfundible, el residuo de un poderoso hechizo todavía flota en el aire como un perfume intenso.

Regina respira en él como si fuese oxígeno, y al llenarle los pulmones y filtrarse en su ser, el miedo le baja por la columna vertebral y hace que apriete el agarre de la mano de Henry.

Conoce esta magia, ya se ha tropezado con ella antes.

Es la misma sensación… olor… sabor… que el hechizo del claro hace un par de meses.

«Porque… soy Argos. Y te…»

—No.

«Resulta que Paul también tiene algo de magia. Hizo una especie de hechizo y envió al espectro de vuelta en… eh, quiero decir, al… al…»

De vuelta en el tiempo.

Magia temporal, eso es lo que es.

—No…

—¿Mamá?

«Conseguí que admitiese que él estaba en el claro el día que entraron en casa… el responsable del hechizo fue un amigo peludo suyo… él afirma que su amigo peludo intentaba deshacerse del devora-almas, no traerlo de vuelta a la ciudad…»

—No… no…

—Mamá… ¿qué pasa?

«La razón real por la que intenté salvarte del espectro, Regina, es porque no podría imaginarme vivir en un mundo donde no existiese tu culo sarcástico.»

—No… no… no… —susurra Regina, negando con la cabeza y con una voz rota que no oía desde el prematuro fallecimiento de Daniel.

La abrumadora sensación de déjà vu es como una amarga bofetada; solo que esta vez, duele un millón de veces más que antes, en parte, debido al alma hermosa e inocente con la que entrelaza la mano y la mira con esos grandes ojos marrones. Unos ojos brillantes que se apagarán cuando le diga lo que cree saber.

Han llegado demasiado tarde.

Ella se ha… ido.

—Mamá —gime Henry—. Estás llorando otra vez…

Esta vez, Regina no intenta limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde crees que está?

Un sollozo es lo que le sale entre los labios temblorosos, tiene la sensación de que el collar le pesa tanto como el corazón destrozado.

—¿Mamá? —insiste con urgencia, tirándole de la mano de una manera incesante.

La garganta se le cierra y las lágrimas continúan cayéndole; una tras otra se deslizan hasta su barbilla y desaparecen en las huellas de la nieve.

—¿Dónde está Emma?

—H-Henry…

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —grita desesperado, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está?

—Está…

—Esperando por vosotros —añade una voz desde detrás de un sauce cercano, a un tiro de piedra de la mesa donde Emma y Paul se encuentran para jugar al ajedrez cada martes.

A medida que se giran en el lugar, Regina alza la mano preparada para defenderse con un hechizo que muy probablemente le acabe saliendo por la culata y un chico sale de las sombras y se revela con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición.

—Tú —sisea Regina por segunda vez.

—Yo. —Rufio sonríe—. Hola.

—Eh… —Henry, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos todavía brillosos, mira por encima del hombro hacia el adosado a unos metros de distancia y después hacia su invitado—. ¿No acabas de…?

Regina se tensa. Y luego frunce el ceño. Ahora que su hijo lo menciona, también está segura de que el chico que dejó una abolladura en su coche tenía menos pelo que… eso.

«¿Un cambia formas?»

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Quiere una bola de fuego en la palma de la mano. Naturalmente, y con una aplastante previsibilidad, se convierte en un trozo de hielo. Suficiente. Lo levanta y apunta hacia el chico.

—Rufio Jethro Peters —dice dicho chico con un ademán ostentoso, sin inmutarse ni pestañear al ver el objeto afilado que flota sobre su mano abierta—. Bromista extraordinario y rompecorazones. A su servicio.

Situándose delante de su hijo, y a pesar del rastro de las lágrimas en su cara que solo sirven para hacerla parecer sensible y débil, Regina mira amenazadoramente a su presumido invitado.

—Si tú eres Rufio, ¿entonces quién…?

Henry mira hacia la casa de Paul.

—Yo. —Rufio se encoge de hombros—. O… mi yo pasado, supongo. En unas cuantas horas ese atractivo canalla al que casi atropelláis va a viajar en el tiempo en una gran aventura con un viejo chiflado. Así que… supongo que debería mencionar que soy, no sé, ¿el salvador de la Salvadora?

Regina se tambalea durante un insignificante segundo, pero es suficiente para que una grieta aparezca en el pedazo de hielo.

—¿Emma está bien? —dice Henry apresurado antes de que ella pueda abrir la boca.

—Está… viva —contesta Rufio cuidadosamente, dejándolo así.

Y pese a la necesidad de protegerse de nuevos tormentos y dolores de cabeza, el rayo de esperanza que se había muerto en su pecho hace unos momentos, vuelve a la vida.

Sin embargo, la duda siempre ha sido un acompañante constante, por eso Regina endurece la expresión y gruñe:

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creer a alguien como tú?

—Muy simple —dice Rufio, y con los ojos oscuros clavados en los de Regina, baja la mano hasta su pierna izquierda y saca un objeto del bolsillo enorme de los pantalones. Agita una máscara que le es familiar, agrietada de arriba abajo y manchada de suciedad y sangre—. Porque ella lo hizo.

Más grietas aparecen en el trozo de hielo.

—No estaba mintiendo cuando os he dicho que os está esperando —continúa el chico temperamental en un tono más suave y menos pomposo, acercándose con unos cuantos pasos valientes—. Os llevaré con ella, lo juro.

—¿Y si estás mintiendo?

Se detiene cerca de Regina y extiende el brazo ofreciéndole la máscara.

—Entonces no dudes en hacerme todos los agujeros que quieras con ese carámbano que tienes ahí.

Dicho carámbano se fractura todavía más, y antes de que Regina se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, se rompe y se desmorona con tanta facilidad como las reservas que tenía en la cabeza.

La esperanza parece que es más poderosa que las inclinaciones fatalistas de su mente.

Coge la máscara ensangrentada que le ofrece.

Los labios de Rufio se curvan en una sonrisa apenas imperceptible.

—Seguidme.

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 24_

_He vencido a Paul al ajedrez por primera vez._

_¡Ja!_

_Y adivina qué. No he hecho trampas._

_No te confundas, tener tu mano invisible guiando la mía fue divertido, Regina, y aunque aquella vez le gané un par de veces, técnicamente, esas no eran mis victorias, eran nuestras._

_¿Pero esta? Toda mía._

_Te gustará saber que te escuché. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que a Paul le gusta empezar su juego con el Gambito de Dama? Tuve a Rufio buscando información por mí, y después le puse a enseñarme cómo vencerlo. Fue una noche larguííííííííísima y sin dormir, y hacia el final tuve que sobornar al chico con gomina nueva para que no pasase de mí, pero valió la pena._

_La victoria es muy dulce, sí._

_Pero desearía que hubieses estado ahí para verlo, Majestad. Probablemente te hubieses burlado y dicho algo sarcástico sobre cómo podría haber ganado al viejo en dos movimientos menos; pero sé que habrías estado orgullosa de todos modos._

_Echo de menos tu descaro._

_Te echo de menos._

_Todo el maldito tiempo._

_Y por muy dulce que haya sido ganar, apuesto a que habría sido un millón de veces mejor si hubieses estado ahí, burlándote de cada movimiento._

_Si estás leyendo esto, Henry, siento ser tan pastelosa. Es solo que acabo de volver de una cita conmigo (bueno, mi yo pasado); y ahora tengo ganas de una pizza pepperoni. No de las de verdad, sino de las metafóricas. Pregúntale a tu madre._

_De todas formas, me tengo que ir y cortar esta entrada. As acaba de llegar con la máscara de Jason que le pedí que me consiguiese de la tienda de disfraces. Ahora tengo que limpiarla de huellas, escribir una nota a máquina y que uno de los chicos deje mañana el paquete en la mansión._

_¿Recuerdas los movimientos de breakdance que tanto te gustaron, chico?_

_De nada._

_:P_

[X-X-X]

La habitación de la caravana no es más grande que un armario corriente. Meter dentro a dos personas es difícil, ya no digamos tres adultos, un preadolescente y una comatosa, pero a base de voluntad, o un mutuo sentimiento de urgencia, se las han arreglado para apretujarse dentro.

Están apretados, pero aparte de Rufio, que no deja de moverse, a nadie parece importarle.

Paul, con la espalda contra la pared y sin darle importancia al codo que le está clavando su joven amigo, mira fijamente cómo Regina, con los ojos muy abiertos, se sienta en el colchón, carente de expresión y pálida como un fantasma.

El hijo de la mujer no está mucho mejor.

Agarrado a la parte de atrás del cinturón del abrigo de su madre, Henry trepa por la cama y coge la manta apolillada de su madre biológica con el puño, sin apartar los ojos de su forma adormecida.

Vacilante, y con miedo, Regina deja a un lado la máscara sucia que está agarrando y pasa una mano por encima de la cara de Emma, dudando por un agonizante segundo antes de acariciarle las mejillas, como petrificada porque la mujer pueda ser un espejismo o porque se desmorone y desaparezca bajo sus dedos.

Nadie desaparece, por supuesto.

Y mientras Regina deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, ante la confirmación de que la rubia está ahí, una lágrima le resbala por la mejilla y cae sobre el brazo desnudo de Emma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta en un susurro.

Paul suspira para sus adentros.

¿Por dónde empieza a explicárselo?

—Gold es lo que pasó —murmura Rufio sombríamente, hablando por ambos.

La reina alza la mirada.

—¿Gold?

Con la típica picaresca de un adolescente —y de alguien aficionado a prender una llama y salir corriendo segundos antes de que se convierta en un infierno—, Rufio lanza una mirada punzante a Paul, que captando la indirecta, se endereza, se aclara la garganta e interviene.

—Puede que no conozca todos los detalles sórdidos, porque Emma y ese vil hombre no nos dijeron mucho al muchacho o a mí, pero sé lo suficiente para darle una versión resumida de los acontecimientos.

—Entonces cuéntamelos —ordena Regina.

—Claro, Majestad —Paul asiente con indulgencia, obediente como siempre—. Verá, todo comenzó con una espada, una daga y un sombrero…

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 26_

_Henry: Esta entrada probablemente vaya a tener cosas que quizás no quieras leer sobre tu madre y yo. Solo digo, a lo mejor te la quieres saltar para no asustarte de por vida. No te preocupes, no te vas a perder mucho, te lo prometo. Pero en caso de que te empeñes y quieras leerlo de todos modos, después no me vengas con que no te he avisado, chico._

_Pues… hoy es 14 de noviembre._

_Y mientras yo estoy sentada aquí atendiendo mi pequeño jardín de lilas robadas (lo siento, todavía no lo siento), no puedo evitar estar ansiosa y, honestamente, un poco celosa de mi yo pasado._

_Pasará hoy._

_Bueno, técnicamente, ya pasó. ¿Pero para mi yo pasado? Estará pasando en aproximadamente dos horas y diez minutos._

_Willian Incantamentum._

_O, como lo he estado llamando en mi cabeza estos días… «Cuando Emma metió ficha»._

_Suena bien, ¿eh?_

_Echando la vista hacia atrás, todavía no me puedo creer lo indignada que me quedé cuando Paul sacó a colación lo del beso en el parque, ni cómo todavía mantenía que enrollarme con la infame «Reina Malvada» era lo último que quería hacer. Lo cual, en ese momento, era algo con lo que insistía a todo el mundo, pero, en realidad, no podría estar más lejos de la verdad._

_Por supuesto, por aquel entonces no lo sabía._

_Estaba hasta el cuello de negación, como decían mis ayudantes, me ponía a la defensiva, de mal humor y me enfadaba. En resumen, estaba tan metida en la negación que estaba en negación sobre estar en la negación. Así de grave era._

_Y ahora que estoy viendo las cosas desde la distancia, literalmente, no puedo culpar a Ruby y a los chicos por hacerme pasar un infierno y acosarme sobre ti, Regina. Si yo estuviese en sus lugares, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan ciega?_

_Prácticamente vivía en un armario de cristal. Y todo el mundo —y quiero decir __**todo el mundo**__— podía ver cómo estaba perdiendo el culo por la madre de mi hijo, mientras yo permanecía ignorante y sin tener ni idea como siempre. Estaba cayendo por una pendiente resbaladiza, mi cabeza se estaba dando contra todas las rocas y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Me gustaría decir que era mejor que lo de mis padres, pero eso sería una mentira gordísima, porque incluso ellos lo veían; si no, mira los tristes intentos de Mary Margaret por colarme a todos y cada uno de los tontos disponibles en la ciudad._

_Es una fuente inagotable de vergüenza y diversión para mí durante estos días._

_Pero… bueno._

_Me consuela el hecho de que, al final, me las arreglé para salir de ahí. Y aunque necesité unos cuantos empujones por mi parte —y con mi parte, me refiero a Argos— y un poco de abuso merecido por parte de mis ayudantes, al final llegué al punto donde no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarme a mis sentimientos y ser honesta sobre ellos. Por mí, por ti._

_Ahora pienso que acabar juntas tú y yo, Regina, era algo inevitable. Y que Argos y los chicos fueron molestos, pero un mal necesario, un tipo de catalizador que aceleró el proceso._

_Aunque, cuando digo inevitable, no quiero decir que estar juntas estuviese escrito por el destino o cualquier cosa de esas mierdas azarosas. Digo que sería así porque somos… nosotras._

_Yo soy Emma, tú eres Regina._

_Yin y yang, «luz» y «oscuridad»._

_Y, de alguna manera, pese a nuestras muchas diferencias… encajamos._

_Nos pertenecemos._

_Y sé que nunca llegamos a hacerlo «oficial», pero en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón, lo es. Somos un «nosotras», mi Real Grano en el Culo. Pareja en más de un sentido. Aun con lo corto que fue, tuvimos nuestro momento; tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, la cogimos e hicimos lo que pudimos. Y cuando todo está dicho y hecho, es lo que importa. Así que, sí, no me arrepiento._

_Espero que con el tiempo, tú tampoco lo hagas._

_Hoy es 14 de noviembre._

_Un hito bastante grande, si me lo preguntas. Es el principio del fin para una servidora, porque en algún lugar de Mifflin Street, mi yo en negación pasado está a punto de tener un duro despertar._

_Miro hacia delante tanto como miro hacia atrás, hacia ese momento con cariño y melancolía._

_Desearía estar ahí ahora mismo._

_O poder estar allí de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez._

_Y vivir para siempre en ese incómodo y, aun así glorioso, momento._

[X-X-X]

La caravana se está sacudiendo.

Comienza muy discretamente, el temblor apenas es perceptible, Paul ni siquiera se da cuenta hasta que la mano le empieza a picar por las vibraciones del bastón.

Sin darle importancia, no le presta atención y continúa con su historia; sin embargo, según avanza los temblores aumentan progresivamente y cada vez son más violentos, para cuando llega al final del recuento de los eventos, la caravana gruñe como un ogro moribundo. Los viales vacíos tintinean unos contra otros como cucharas golpeando las copas de una boda.

Paul siempre ha estado orgullo de cómo sus habilidades narrativas podrían echar abajo una casa, pero esto es absurdo.

Asustado, Paul agarra el brazo de Rufio en un reflejo, ambos tiene la misma expresión de preocupación.

—Viejo chiflado —murmura Rufio por lo bajo, mirándolo con reproche—, la próxima vez que decidas contar una historia, baja el puto nivel de dramatismo, ¿quieres?

Toma nota.

Rodeada por un resplandor morado y palpitante de magia, la reina tiene un aspecto asombrosamente homicida.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, parece tan devastada que su propio corazón se le habría roto junto con el de la mujer devastada si no estuviese intentado salírsele del pecho.

El temblor se hace más intenso.

Paul aprieta con más fuerza a su joven amigo.

Sus novelas de bolsillo caen de las estanterías, las cajas de caramelos de Rufio caen de la mesa del comedor esparciendo pastillas de menta en todas direcciones.

Las luces parpadean.

Y justo cuando Paul estaba seguro de que el interior de la caravana los iba a aplastar, un inesperado héroe hace aparición en forma de chico intuitivo.

Aun cuando sus ojos reflejan la misma desesperación y parte de la ira que los de Regina, Henry tiene la entereza de posar una mano sobre el brazo de su madre y susurrar con firmeza:

—Mamá.

Eso es todo lo que necesita.

Los ojos de Regina recuperan la concentración.

Las sacudidas llegan a su fin.

Paul y Rufio suspiran y se apoyan en la pared al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta intimidante, con tono suave pero mortal.

—Se fue —responde Rufio—. Abandonó la ciudad con su novia en cuanto Emma regresó al pasado.

—¿Y le dejaste escapar?

—Si tuviese elección no lo habría hecho. Pero es lo que ella quería.

—Tenían un acuerdo —confirma Paul—. Tu vida a cambio de romper su maldición.

Así como así, el ligero murmullo de magia que todavía zumba como un ruido de fondo, aumenta a grados espeluznantes en cuanto el autocontrol de Regina vuelve a tambalearse.

Y cuando Paul mira los ojos en llamas de la reina, y el puño que le tiembla en el regazo, no le cabe ninguna duda de que Rumpelstiltskin, de un modo u otro, caerá por manos de esta mujer.

A pesar de que se considera un hombre pacifico —un erudito cuyas armas son la pluma y un pedazo de pergamino—, hay una pequeña parte vengativa en su interior que espera con interés el merecido de ese vil hombre.

El repiqueteo disminuye cuando Regina se fija en Emma otra vez, los ojos marrones de mirada dura pierden casi toda, si no toda, la inquietud.

Con cuidado y ternura, aparta un mechón de pelo rubio y lo coloca detrás de la oreja de Emma. Mirando a la mujer y acariciándole la mejilla con un pulgar, Regina tensa la mandíbula y exhala.

—Tonta —dice en bajo, con la voz rota ligeramente—. Te dije que no salía nada bueno cuando los caballeros blancos intentaban salvar a las reinas malvadas.

—Sí que sale, Majestad —murmura Paul, sonriendo para consolarla—. Usted está viva. Y a pesar de las apariencias, ella también.

—Porque vosotros la salvasteis…

Henry aparta la mirada de la mujer inconsciente y lo mira a él y a Rufio.

—No, muchacho —dice suavemente, negando con la cabeza—. Lo hizo tu madre.

La susodicha mujer se tensa.

—¿Qué?

Regina frunce el ceño.

Paul mira a la estantería y señala el recipiente de plástico transparente que se encuentra allí, concretamente, al fragmento que contiene. Parece bastante inofensivo, pero las apariencias engañan. Incluso fragmentada, la espada de Ashe es mortal.

—Lo sacamos de su pecho… justo debajo de la clavícula…

Con aspecto de que le abruman las náuseas, Regina tira con un dedo del cuello de la camisa negra de Emma.

Las pociones han hecho que la cicatriz sea casi invisible, pero si uno se fija lo suficiente, se puede ver un poco de blanco donde una vez estuvo la herida.

Regina palidece aún más.

—Verás, Henry, puede que Rufio y yo interviniésemos, pero aun con todo el elixir que teníamos, si no hubiera alma en el cuerpo, no habría vida que salvar. Así que, si estás buscando al verdadero salvador de Emma, solo tienes que mirar a tu propia madre,

—El Willian Incantamentum —susurra Regina, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos al caer en la cuenta—. ¿Funcionó?

Paul deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta como confirmación.

—¿El Willian Incanta-qué? —Henry arruga la nariz—. ¿Qué es eso?

–Un hechizo de protección —explica Rufio, apoyándose contra la pared como un modelo y ocupando más espacio. El chico hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la estantería—. Contra eso.

—Bueno… es famoso por ser uno, sí —coincide Paul, empujando al muchacho para levantarse—. Pero si mi teoría es correcta, creo que es más que un simple hechizo de protección.

—¿Eh? —Rufio lo mira con las cejas fruncidas—. ¿Teoría? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?

—La bruja Luciana, la mujer de Willian, afirmó que había ganado la habilidad de saber si su marido estaba en peligro después de lanzar el hechizo. Nunca he sido capaz de confirmar mi hipótesis, ya que hasta dónde yo sé, esta es solo la segunda vez que funciona, pero en el fondo, creo sinceramente que es verdad.

—¿El qué?

—Que la verdadera fuerza del Willian Incantamentum no reside en su capacidad de otorgar protección contra la espada de Ashe, está en la habilidad de ligar almas.

—¿Ligar almas? —repite Henry.

Todos los de la habitación arrugan el ceño.

—¿Recuerda el encantamiento, Majestad?

Paul se gira hacia Regina.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, la mujer asiente una vez, se humedece los labios y recita monótonamente:

—Luz y oscuridad, proteja a su caballerosidad. Alce el poderío…

Regina se detiene de repente.

Lenta y deliberadamente, Paul alza las cejas y lanza una mirada llena de significado a la mujer, urgiéndola a seguir.

—Ate su alma consigo… —finaliza Regina, con los ojos brillando de entendimiento.

Paul sonríe.

Siempre ha tenido a la Reina Malvada como alguien tremendamente inteligente y astuta, y no lo ha decepcionado lo más mínimo.

—La grandiosidad de la espada de Ashe reside en quitar el alma, la esencia, de su envoltura mortal y absorberla para sí mima. El Willian Incantamentum debilita esto al ligar el alma de la persona que protege al que lanza el hechizo, garantizando así que la hoja sea incapaz de absorberla. O eso es lo que opino.

—Eso es mierda muy complicada —comenta Rufio.

—Pero es muy simple cuando lo piensas —dice Paul—. Emma continúa viviendo porque una parte de ella está unida eternamente a otra persona. La misma persona por la que decidió sacrificar su vida es la que la mantiene viva. Es poético, la verdad.

Y cuando la mirada brillante de Regina se clava en ese punto pálido sobre el pecho de Emma —y en el colgante y el añillo que cuelgan en una cadena—, se tensa durante un momento y los labios le empiezan a temblar.

—Tú… —exhala en voz muy baja mientras mira el collar, o por lo menos Paul cree que eso es lo que dice—. En la tienda… eras tú…

—¿Mamá?

Regina niega con la cabeza y se muerde los labios, secándose bruscamente las lágrimas con un dedo.

—Emma Swan, idiota.

—Puede salvarla otra vez —murmura Paul.

—¿Cómo?

Paul se lleva un dedo a la boca y se toca los labios como sugerencia.

—Un beso de Amor Verdadero —dice Henry recuperando el ánimo.

Sin necesidad de más provocaciones, Regina se inclina y presiona los labios contra los de Emma, ajena a la audiencia que aguanta el aliento y las mira con atención.

La besa una vez… dos veces… tres veces… y entonces hace el beso tan profundo que la gente de la habitación —excepto un desvergonzado Rufio— aparta la mirada.

Sin aliento y enrojecida, Regina se echa para atrás y mira a Emma con anticipación.

Todo el mundo contiene el aliento.

Y con cada segundo que pasa sin que la rubia abra los ojos, la sonrisa esperanzadora de Regina se va desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que no queda nada.

—No… —murmura Paul.

—Has dicho… —lo acusa Regina, con voz entrecortada.

—Yo… —Paul traga saliva—. Debería haber funcionado…

A pesar de la reputación de ser el Alfa y Omega de los dilemas más complicados en el Bosque Encantado, el beso de Amor Verdadero ha fallado.

Lo que plantea una pregunta…

—¿Eres siquiera su amor verdadero? —espeta Rufio, franco y sin hacer filtro.

Girando la cabeza, Regina mira al muchacho bajo las pestañas húmedas, con furia en esos ojos marrones. Pero en vez de miedo, es pena lo que siente Paul. Porque detrás de esa furia ardiente, reside un dolor profundo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, mono insolente? —gruñe Regina.

Con la mandíbula apretada y decepción en el rostro más que ofensa, Rufio vierte más sal en la herida y dice:

—Bueno, ella estuvo dispuesta a morir por ti, así tú sí que debes ser el suyo. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿La quieres al menos?

Los ojos de Regina se abren indignados.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—¿La quieres?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Entonces se sobresalta, es la primera vez que lo dice en alto, o que se lo reconoce a sí misma.

Pero Rufio, por otra parte, no ha acabado con el tema.

—¡Entonces demuéstrame que me equivoco y despiértala, joder!

—Basta. —Paul coloca una mano sobre el brazo de su joven amigo—. Por favor, calmaos, los dos —implora, y mientras mira alrededor, a las caras descompuestas por la desesperación y el miedo, todo se vuelve claro como el día—. Estaba equivocado.

—No me digas —murmura Rufio.

—Emma está en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, y había asumido que el beso de Amor Verdadero sería suficiente para sacarla de ahí. Pero estaba equivocado. Esto no es una cuestión de amor, porque, obviamente, no hay escasez de él en esta habitación.

Rufio mira hacia otro lado.

Negándose a mirarlo, Regina mira a Emma y, distraídamente, acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Así que, si es verdad o no, no importa —continúa Paul—. Emma ofreció voluntariamente su propia energía, casi agotándola, para dotar de más poder a la espada. No hay ninguna maldición que romper, ni hechizo que deshacer. Por lo tanto, el beso de Amor Verdadero es…

—…inútil —termina Regina con voz ronca, agarrando con más fuerza a la mujer inconsciente—. Inservible como siempre.

Rufio se agarra la nuca y se mira los pies, quizás sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su salida de todo.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se despertará? —Henry sujeta la mano de Emma—. ¿Cuándo se despertará?

Lo único que puede ofrecer Paul al chico es silencio.

Por eso, la madre de Henry decide cargar con el peso.

—No lo sé, cariño —murmura Regina, con los ojos rojos anegados en más lágrimas—. El tiempo lo dirá.

Paul suspira, pasando la mano sobre el reloj de su bolsillo.

Si pudiese avanzar hacia el futuro, tal vez entonces podría llevarlos a todos a ese momento.

Acortar la espera, reducir la preocupación.

Disminuir la agonía.

«Ojalá.»

[X-X-X]

_Dos semanas._

Ese es todo el tiempo que le lleva a Whale tomar una decisión.

Tras días de estrecha vigilancia e incesantes pruebas, llega a la conclusión de que la condición de Emma no requiere atención hospitalaria. Los elixires hicieron su trabajo, la mujer está todo lo saludable que puede estar.

Decide enviar a acasa a la Salvadora.

Y poco después de firmar el papeleo necesario, se ve arrastrado de la zona de enfermería por un David preocupado. El hombre está tan demacrado como su mujer.

Parece que ha envejecido diez años en el paso de unos cuantos días.

—¿Puedo ayud…?

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —exclama David, sin darle la oportunidad de acaba—. ¿Estás loco? No puedes enviarla a casa…

—Con el debido respeto, puedo y lo he hecho. —Señala con la cabeza los papeles que acaba de firmar, los que está recogiendo ahora mismo la enfermera jefe de la UVI—. Están a punto de darle el alta.

—Está en coma —subraya David, clavándose un dedo el pecho—. Yo estuve en coma durante veintiocho años y nunca deje este hospital.

—Porque no tenías opción —señala Whale con calma—. No te ofendas, pero en aquel momento, eras un NN[12] y no tenías familia que se hiciera cargo, Emma, en cambio, la tiene.

—Pero necesita estar aquí…

—No, no lo necesita —dice cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que el otro hombre lo escucha y entiende lo que está diciendo. Ya ha pasado por esto hace media hora con él y su mujer—. Como he dicho, lo que necesita tu hija es _tiempo_.

—¿Tiempo? —David frunce el ceño—. ¿Tiempo para qué?

Whale sofoca un gemido. Por mucho que odie coincidir con Regina, tiene que reconocer que la mujer tenía razón cuando perdió la paciencia y le soltó que su mente era lo opuesto a una esponja; parece que no puede absorber y retener la información, o que tiene problemas para hacerlo.

—Para _recargarse_ —dice Whale con un tono cansado, afirmando lo obvio—. Mira, ambos hemos visto esto antes, es parecido a todas esas veces que cayó enferma porque Regina le absorbía demasiada energía, pero esta vez multiplicado por mil. Te lo estoy diciendo, todo lo que necesita el cuerpo de Emma es tiempo para recuperarse, y puede hacerlo fuera del hospital

Exhalando a través de la nariz, David se rasca la barba incipiente de la mejilla, con aspecto de estar poco convencido.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Regina ya ha hecho los arreglos para que una enfermera visiste su casa una vez al día —informa al expríncipe con toda la paciencia que tiene—. Sé de buena tinta que Jamie es una enfermera muy capaz; ella se asegurará de que Emma reciba los mejores cuidados posibles. Y por mi parte, estoy de guardia veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, siempre que lo necesite, estaré allí.

—Pero…

—Estar en un lugar familiar puede hacerle bien. ¿Prefieres que se despierte en una triste cama de hospital o en la comodidad de su casa?

—Está bien, está bien —dice David con un suspiro exasperado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Puedes darme un marco de tiempo? ¿Hablamos de días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

[X-X-X]

—Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años…

—Oh… Dios.

Ruby pone los ojos en blanco y golpea a Leroy en la nuca.

—¡Ay!

—¿En serio, Leroy? —Le lanza una mirada—. ¿_En serio_?

—¿Qué? Están pasando la película en el cine otra vez. —El hombre se encoge de hombros, recolocándose la boina que le ha descolocado Ruby—. Y tengo que decir, que aunque todo el mundo aulló como loco cuando ese Jack murió, yo quise llorar cuando alguien usó magia para masacrar la mejor parte de la película. ¿Quién demonios censura Titanic?

—Las monjas —dice August masticando un regaliz—. La viste con ellas, ¿verdad?

—Azul le puso a Kate Winslet un puto muumuu[13] durante la escena de «Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas» —refunfuña Leroy, buscando en la bolsa del regazo de August y cogiendo un puñado de regalices—. Lo más triste de la maldita película, si me lo preguntas.

—Vale, no ver películas con las hadas religiosas, lo pillo. ¿Podemos volver a mi informe?

Ruby les lanza —sobre todo a Leroy— una mirada mordaz.

Los dos hombres gruñen y mastican sus regalices.

—Como iba diciendo —Ruby desenrolla las diez páginas impresas que ha enrollado para golpear a Leroy y se gira hacia la persona de la cama—, Em, han pasado…

—Ochenta y cuatro años —corean los dos capullos en voz baja.

Ruby suspira y cierra los ojos, pero en vez de tomarla con ellos, aísla sus risitas. Los hombres tienen otras maneras de afrontar las cosas, supone.

—Han pasado ochenta y cuatro _días_ desde Navidad —intenta de nuevo—. Ochenta y cuatro días desde tu último día en el cargo de Sheriff de Storybrooke.

Se aclara la garganta, mira hacia la primera página y lee por encima los primeros párrafos.

—Como sheriff provisional, estoy contenta de hacerte saber, jefa, que tu ciudad todavía sigue en pie. Como la semana pasada, aparte de las violaciones de tráfico normales y algunos arrestos por delitos menores en Pride Rock Point y en La Madriguera del Conejo, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas esta semana.

—No te estás perdiendo mucho, la verdad —añade August, quitándose un pedazo de gominola de entre los dientes con un dedo—. Lo único emocionante fue cuando Ruby nos hizo organizar todos los archivos de la comisaría y vimos una araña dentro de uno de los armarios. Y en el caso de que te estés preguntando cuántos policías hacen falta para matar una, la respuesta es _ninguno_.

—Tuvimos que llamar a la Abuelita —dice Leroy sin un gramo de vergüenza.

—No nos juzgues —exhala Ruby, estremeciéndose involuntariamente ante el recuerdo—. Era descomunal, tú te habrías asustado también.

Ambos hombres asiente solemnemente, de acuerdo.

—De todos modos —se aclara la garganta de nuevo—, te quería leer un par de informes de incidente menores del otro día, pero… los escribió August, así que…

—¡Eh! —exclama dicho hombre cuando Ruby le lanza los papeles que tiene en la mano.

—Siguen siendo locuaces, excesivamente descriptivos y demasiado informativos —dice Ruby a la mujer inconsciente, ignorando la mueca petulante de su colega.

Recuerda claramente que Emma se quejó en más de una ocasión de cómo los informes de August eran más potentes que cualquier maldición del sueño, así que dado el estado de su amiga, a Emma no le importará que se salten la lectura de hoy.

—Todo lo que necesita saber es que Facilier se metió en una pelea de borrachos con Whale en La Madriguera del Conejo por una chica, y que Mamá Ganso pilló al señor Gosling con su amante y ahora su coche está en el taller.

—He trabajado muy duro en esos informes, ¿sabes? —murmura August desde el sillón junto a la cama.

—Entonces, en el futuro, por favor, no trabajes tan duro ni te esfuerces tanto. —Ruby sonríe con dulzura y después añade inexpresiva—. Y por extensión, no me lo hagas hacer a mí. Esta es la única vez que te lo voy a decir, o a cualquiera, así que, tómatelo enserio, August

Más como un niño que como un adulto, muerde con fuerza un regaliz, tira de él y se enfurruña.

Conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, Ruby suspira por dentro y centra la atención en su líder fuera de cargo.

—Oh, antes de que me olvide, Em, ayer nos visitó Jet.

—¿Jet?

Leroy hace una pausa a medio masticar.

—La costumbre. —Ruby se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, Rufio vino a la comisaría. Creo que te gustará saber, jefa, que después de limpiar el… _arte_…

—El pollón —añade Leroy.

—…qué pintó en la oficina de administración el año pasado, el director Weiner le dejó volver al instituto el lunes pasado.

—También quiere ser voluntario en la comisaría durante el verano —chismorrea Leroy, sin molestarse en esconder la desaprobación en su ronca voz—. Ese cabroncete dice que quiere estudiar para ser policía tan pronto se gradúe.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros tiene ningún tipo de formación en entrenamiento, no sé por dónde demonios empezar la tutoría.

Ruby se deja caer sobre la cama con la gracia de un elefante de quinientos quilos, y aunque lo ha hecho adrede para sobresaltar a la mujer, Emma no muestra signos de agitación.

Contiene un suspiro.

—Dicho eso, yo le dije que si hablaba en serio, tendría que hacer uno o dos meses de servicios comunitarios primero. Necesita hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, recompensar a la gente si quiere su respeto cuando lleve la placa.

—Muy cierto —se queja Leroy, removiéndose en su asiento como si todavía sintiese la flecha que se ganó persiguiendo a Rufio por el bosque.

—Y ya que estamos con el tema de Rufio, también le ofrecí un trabajo en el despacho a Jackson. No tendrá placa o título, será más como un operador glorificado. Vino a pedirme trabajo y pensé que también podía ayudar al pobre hombre, tenemos fondos de sobra después de que Worthington nos subiera el presupuesto.

—Nepotismo —tose August.

—No hay motivos ocultos, lo juro —niega.

—Mhmm —dice Leroy con impertinencia—. ¿Sin motivos ocultos? ¿Qué hay de los motivos románticos?

—Oh, cállate —bufa Ruby al enano, con las mejillas encendidas—. Por cierto, estoy viendo a un bombero—. Se gira hacia Emma—. En las primeras etapas, nada que reportar.

—Excepto que tiene la misma personalidad que una roca, y también parece que una le golpeó en la cara —se burla Leroy.

—La apariencia no lo es todo, y simplemente es tímido. —Ruby frunce el ceño—. Joe es un ángel.

—Pensaba que no creías ni en el cielo ni en los ángeles.

—Bueno, tampoco creo en el infierno ni en los demonios, pero aquí estás.

—Touché —dice Leroy con una carcajada.

Hablando de su nuevo novio…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Echa un vistazo al reloj y suspira al ver la hora—. Lo siento, Em, por culpa del accidente de Ashley del mes pasado con unas planchas, Mary Margaret decidió que la ciudad necesitaba otra charla para la prevención de incendios, a la que estamos obligados a asistir.

—Permiso para dormir y vaguear —ronronea Leroy mientras se estira, con una sonrisa perezosa—. Woody, ¿has traído más aperitivos?

—Cheetos.

—Eso me sirve, supongo.

—No te preocupes, los mantendré a raya, jefa. —Ruby exhala un suspiro cansado y se levanta de la cama—. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora para tu dosis diaria de cotilleo, ¿vale?

—Por cierto, Mary Margaret y David querían que te dijese que esta tarde van a venir un poco tarde, pero que vendrán igual a leerte el periódico y a ver la televisión contigo.

August se levanta haciendo una bola con la bolsa vacía de regalices y la lanza a la papelera del escritorio.

—Despierta pronto. —Leroy da golpecitos al pie de Emma sobre la manta—. Te necesitamos de vuelta en la comisaría cuanto antes, hermana.

—Porque Ruby es una negrera —susurra August burlándose.

—Sí —coincide Leroy—. Y te lo digo como enano que solía extraer el polvo de hada para Azul sin cobrar.

Poniéndose la chaqueta, Ruby pone los ojos en blanco por enésima vez; en serio, un par de meses más supervisando a estos listillos y le da la sensación de que los ojos se le van a caer rodando de las cuencas.

Se retrasa durante un momento con el pretexto de atarse los cordones de las botas y deja que los dos hombres la adelanten. En cuanto cierran la puerta del sótano detrás de ellos, Ruby se endereza, y como lleva haciendo todos los días, se inclina y deja un casto beso en la frente de Emma.

—Leroy tiene razón, ¿sabes? —murmura, apretando la mano de su amiga que no tiene la vía intravenosa—. Te necesitamos de vuelta. El trabajo de policía no es ni la mitad de divertido y es el doble de tedioso sin ti. Además, creo que nuestra consultora de magia prefiere trabajar contigo que conmigo o los chicos. Así que, aflójanos la correa y levanta el culo de cama, ¿sí?

Y cuando sus agudos oídos escuchan el sonido de unos pasos resonando desde arriba, Ruby mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta carmesí, se balancea sobre los talones y sonríe.

Regina ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo la insolencia bajo mínimos con la cantidad de tráfico que ha estado teniendo su casa durante los últimos meses, pero la mujer todavía tiene su manera para hacer saber a la gente cuando está alargando su estancia.

Usar tacones de aguja afilados y pisar fuerte por la cocina es uno de ellos…

—Tu novia está siendo pasivoagresiva otra vez… —susurra Ruby con complicidad a su amiga dormida.

—_Y usted está perdiendo el tiempo, como de costumbre_ —dice una voz desde el walkie-talkie que cobra vida—. _Váyase ahora, señorita Lucas_

…espiarlos con el monitor de bebés pegado a la cabecera de la cama, es otro.

—Como desee, Alteza. —Ruby sonríe—. Nos vemos mañana.

—_Si tiene que ser._

[X-X-X]

_Entrada Nº 48_

_Hoy es el día._

_Planeaba escribir esto, mi última entrada, ayer por la noche. No importa cuánto lo intentase, las palabras no salían._

_Estaba equivocada; los comienzos son difíciles, pero los finales son más duros._

_Las despedidas nunca son divertidas._

_Y así me quedé sentada en mi armario, mirando la página en blanco hasta que la pila de la linterna se murió y mi «habitación» se sumió en la oscuridad total y absoluta._

_Me senté allí durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos, sumergida en el silencio._

_Recuerdo pensar que es mejor que me acostumbre a ella. Me refiero a estar en la oscuridad. En unas cuantas horas, eso es todo lo que voy a ver._

_…mierda._

_Siento si es demasiado morboso._

_Planeaba acabar mi «historia» con una nota más feliz, o por lo menos una agridulce esperanzadora, pero esto es lo opuesto a feliz; es todo amargura y nada dulce, y prácticamente no tiene esperanza._

_Así que… déjame intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_…_

_Henry,_

_Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería darte una vida mejor? Lo decía en serio. Ahora, más que nunca._

_Me gustaría poder decirte que la vida real es como uno de tus cómics, que de alguna manera la gente es tan invencible (y tan hilarantemente inmortal) como tipos como Sitiador Final. Pero la vida es injusta, y decirte otra cosa sería hacerte un flaco favor. Es simplemente la realidad de las cosas. Es un asco, pero no todos podemos ser superhéroes (aunque la mayoría lo intentamos)._

_No culpes a nadie, no te enfades con la gente._

_No te preocupes por mí, ni siquiera te sientas mal por cómo voy a terminar._

_Te tengo a ti. Tengo a tu madre._

_Tengo mi final feliz._

_He tenido una vida plena, y ahora, casi al final, me alegra decir que estoy haciendo que signifique algo._

_Confía en mí, no me arrepiento._

_Y te lo tengo que agradecer a ti._

_Gracias por encontrarme, chico. Gracias por hacer ese viaje hasta Boston y llamar a mi puerta._

_Gracias por arrastrar mi culo hasta aquí y traerme a casa._

_Eres la cosa más grande en la que he contribuido en este mundo, y estoy muy orgullosa de ser una de tus madres. Te quiero, siempre._

_…_

_Y Regina,_

_Ni siquiera voy a preguntar si estás enfadada o no._

_Sé que lo estás._

_Pero no puedo —ni voy— a disculparme por hacer lo que hice. Y por lo que voy a hacer en unas horas._

_Y también sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada a estas alturas, pero por favor, necesito que me prometas una cosa…_

_Vive tu vida, intenta ser feliz._

_¿Vale?_

_No dejes que mis acciones, no importa que no estés de acuerdo con ellas, sean en vano._

_No soy la única que se preocupa por si vives o mueres, ¿me oyes?_

_Henry te quiere, y nuestro hijo necesita a su madre ahora más que nunca. Así que, por favor, por favor, no importa lo tentador que sea, no te rindas a la oscuridad otra vez._

_Sabré si lo haces._

_Y si pasa, iré a por ti._

_Porque ya sea en forma de colgante, o como el fantasma del sótano, siempre estaré ahí._

_Siempre estaré contigo._

_Nunca estarás sola._

_Tengo que empezar a recoger mis cosas pronto y dejar la cabaña, pero con este espíritu de comunicación plena, no puedo terminar esto sin que sepas que…_

_Cada vez que quitaba importancia a alguna de tus pullas bien lanzadas…_

_Cada vez que te seguía la corriente y te contestaba…_

_Cada vez que te sonreía cuando me llamabas idiota…_

_Esa era yo enamorándome de ti._

_Y sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca._

_Adiós, Mi Real Grano en el Culo._

_Te quiero._

[X-X-X]

—Idiota —murmura Regina, trazando con los dedos los garabatos ilegibles antes de cerrar el cuaderno con un suspiro.

El mismo cuaderno que llevó a casa otro repartidor de pizza la mañana después de llevar a Emma al hospital.

Eso fue hace unos cuantos meses; el invierno más sombrío que la ciudad ha experimentado nunca, vino y se fue. La primavera ha llegado oficialmente.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha leído el diario, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha estudiado cada entrada en solitario y, en ocasiones, con su hijo. Aun así, la constante relectura no lo hace más fácil, en lo más mínimo.

El retoño de Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador no es ninguna Shakespeare, pero la escritura de la mujer le evoca sentimientos que no es capaz de comprender, y, mucho menos, capaz de acostumbrarse a ellos.

Duelen de la manera más profundas, pero al mismo tiempo, exaltan lo más inesperado.

Es una especie de dicotomía frustrante que se haya visto asociada a alguien tan exasperante como Emma Swan.

—¿Espíritu de comunicación plena? —murmura a la persona de la cama—. Entonces supongo que deberías saber, Emma, que cada comentario despectivo que hice… cada pequeña discusión que instigué… cada nombre insultante que te dije… esa era yo queriéndote.

Frente a ella, los números luminosos cambian.

Las dos menos veinte de la madrugada.

Regina suspira otra vez.

Es siempre la misma hora, todas las noches.

A pesar de meterse en cama a las diez, siempre se levanta después de medianoche. Lo mismo día tras día; se acuesta durante un minuto, la asola el pánico y entonces apoya el monitor de bebés contra la oreja y comprueba si escucha la respiración. Siempre escucha la respiración constante, pero aun así, se encuentra poniéndose la bata, las zapatillas y yendo al sótano.

La mente nublada y la ansiedad que le agarrota el pecho solo se calman cuando ve el pecho de Emma subir y bajar con sus propios ojos.

En vez de volver, siempre se queda. Y quedarse significa acercar el sillón a la cama y leer una entrada o dos, quizás más, antes de dar la noche por finalizada.

Hay veces que ni siquiera vuelve a su habitación; momentos en los que Henry sale de la cama por las mañanas y la encuentra allí sentada, ajena a las horas que han pasado debido a la falta de ventanas en el sótano.

Tal vez eso no suceda esta noche, porque mientras Regina mira los números luminosos de reloj despertador, ahoga un bostezo y con cuidado deja el cuaderno en su lugar, la mesilla de noche.

Pero no se levanta.

—Creo que la lilas florecerán la semana que viene. —En vez de irse, empieza una pequeña charla, girándose hacia Emma, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y con las piernas dobladas bajo ella—. Los brotes están empezando a salir.

Vuelve la mano inerte de la rubia y sin pensarlo, traza círculos en la palma con un dedo.

Ajena al gesto, Emma sigue inmóvil como siempre.

—Así que, si quieres verlas florecer, querida, será mejor que te recompongas —continúa—. Si tanto quería eludir sus responsabilidades, sheriff, yo podría haber dado con mejores formas que tomar una larga siesta.

Engancha su dedo con el de Emma y la mira silenciosamente.

—Es martes, por cierto. Paul estará aquí después de la comida con su ajedrez, como siempre —comparte—. Estoy segura de que te gustará saber que has ganado todas las partidas. Pero antes de que se te suba a la cabeza, _princesa pasiva_, te diré que no me cabe duda de que te está dejando ganar.

Una extraña sonrisa tira de sus labios.

—Tienes una habilidad especial para hacer los más extraños, pero más fieles de los amigos, ¿lo sabías? Y por muy empalagoso que lo haya visto siempre, supongo de debería estar agradecida por ello. De lo contrario, tú no estarías aquí.

Un zumbido suave atrae su atención momentáneamente cuando el calefactor cobra vida y expulsa aire caliente desde el respiradero del techo.

—Para que lo sepas, practico cada vez que puedo. —Regina se gira hacia su compañera—. No me llevará mucho más tiempo, estoy segura.

Plantando los pies en el suelo, endereza la espalda y cierra los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse.

Las palabras de Paul resuenan en su cabeza.

«Ligada», había dicho el hombre; una parte de Emma está ligada a ella eternamente.

Y como tal, puede aprovecharse de eso, ya no tendría la necesidad de absorber energía del Caballero Blanco para que su magia funcione correctamente.

Dentro de ella, entrelazada con su esencia, tiene su propia batería Swan en miniatura.

Coge aire profundamente, calmando la respiración y pensando en Emma.

En cómo la mujer tiene la habilidad de darle sentido al caos que es su magia y estabilizar sus habilidades; estabilizarla.

Y cuando encuentra su centro — esa pequeña parte de la Salvadora que le pone los pies en la tierra —, Regina realiza su hechizo favorito.

Cuando abre los ojos, tiene una bola de fuego en la palma de la mano, el calor le irradia la piel.

La sonrisa de sus labios es casi tan brillante como las llamas que danzan ante sus ojos.

Con más práctica, será capaz de hacer formas de hechicería más complicadas.

Al igual que, tal vez, un hechizo de transferencia de energía.

Hace un puño con la mano y la bola de fuego se disipa en el aire.

—Puede que el beso de Amor Verdadero haya fallado, querida —murmura, de pie y acariciando con afecto un lado de la cara de la Salvadora—. Pero encontraré una manera de despertarte, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, deposita un beso en los labios rosáceos de Emma.

Y entonces otro.

Y otro.

Y otro más para dar las buenas noches, por segunda vez.

Está a medio camino por las escaleras cuando sus oídos registran un sonido extraño y un escalofrío le recorre la columna.

—Lo has estado haciendo mal… —reprende una voz ronca.

Regina tropieza. Se da la vuelta en el lugar, agarrando el pasamanos con fuerza, y su corazón le salta hasta la garganta al ver los ojos verdes que la miran fijamente desde la cama.

—Solo digo, Majestad, que la magia es diferente en este mundo. Si querías despertarme con un beso, deberías haber usado lengua.

—Idiota —solloza Regina.

Se acerca a ella extendiendo una mano, Emma simplemente sonríe. Y esa sonrisa de medio lado es tan cegadora que hace que los ojos de Regina se aneguen en lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

[X-X-X]

Es catorce de Abril.

Un típico domingo en la tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke, Maine; un día que debería haber sido insignificante en el transcurso de las cosas. Pero no es así. De hecho, ni mucho menos.

Porque en algún lugar del corazón de Mifflin Street, una ex-Reina Malvada y el más valiente de los Caballeros Blancos por fin han conseguido su _comienzo_ feliz.

Es catorce de abril. Un momento crucial en la historia de Storybrooke y el momento más feliz de la vida de Regina Mills.

Y el cuento continúa con un real grano en el culo, su querida idiota y un montón de besos.

Con lengua.

—Tus besos todavía son húmedos…

—Y tu aliento es horrible.

—He estado en coma, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—No he practicado.

—…me parece justo.

[...]

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—…

—¿Mi pijama?

—…no.

—Vaya si lo es. ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

—Oh, cállate.

—Encoñada.

—Si tanto te preocupa que lleve algo tuyo, querida, entonces ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?

—¿Como qué?

—…

—…oh.

—Idiota.

—Tuya.

* * *

><p><strong>[12] NN (Nomen nescio) son las iniciales en latín que usan los hispanohablantes para referirse a alguien indeterminado, sin una identidad específica.<strong>

**[13] Un muumuu es un vestido holgado que suelen usar las mujeres de Hawái.**


End file.
